When Love Tends To Become A Problem
by dare121
Summary: Liley. AU. German. Lilly ist der Rowdy der Schule. Hält sich an keine Regeln und schwänzt den Unterricht. Dann trifft sie Miley Stewart und alles ändert sich.
1. Mein Name ist Lilly Truscott

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Disclaimer: **So gut wie alle Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Disney und keine Ahnung wem sonst noch. Das einzige, was mir gehört ist die Idee dieser Geschichte. Dasselbe gilt auch für weiter folgende Kapitel. **  
**

**Kapitel 1 – Mein Name ist Lilly Truscott**

Stille, nichts war aus dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus zu hören.

Niemand – der zufällig hier vorbei fuhr – hätte erwartet, dass in eben diesem Haus ein junges Mädchen ihr Dasein fristete. Die Mutter auf der Arbeit, obwohl es gerade mal zehn Minuten vor sieben war, der Vater schon lange Zeit mit einer Jüngeren ausgerissen.

Ihre Mutter verließ das Haus schon immer sehr früh, seid ihrer Scheidung von dem einzigen Mann, mit dem sie je mehr angefangen hatte, als nur eine kleine Beziehung. Und nun gut, bei diesen Umständen kommt es doch nun auch wirklich nicht darauf an, ob sich ihre 17-jährige Tochter nicht vielleicht vernachlässigt fühlen könnte. Nein, das kam Heather Truscott nicht in den Sinn. Wieso auch? Das Kind hatte immerhin schon ein eigenes Auto und sie selbst hatte genug Probleme.

Tja, und eben diese 17-jährige Tochter lag immer noch in ihrem Bett und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich in der nächsten Zeit noch groß zu bewegen. Sie schnarchte nicht, das kleine Haus war vollkommen leise. Aber selbst wenn. Es wäre doch ohnehin niemand da gewesen, der sich daran hätte stören können.

Mein Arm hängt noch in einer unbequemen Lage von meinem Doppelbett. Mein Gesicht ist zur Hälfte in meinem Kissen vergraben und ich schere mich noch nicht wirklich darum, dass Sabber von meinem Kinn getropft ist, als ich geschlafen habe. Wäre ich nicht schon wach, dann würde ich jetzt vermutlich anfangen zu murmeln. Das mache ich nämlich immer, wenn ich schlafe – oder so hat man es mir zumindest erzählt.

Es ist ein völlig normaler Morgen. Ein Morgen, an dem ich mir wahrscheinlich schon wieder nicht die Mühe mache aufzustehen und zur Schule zu schlurfen. Seaview High ist wirklich kein Ort, den man gerne besucht und wo man sich mit Freuden aufhält.

Oh richtig, ich hab' mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also, mein Name ist Lilly Truscott und ich bin 17 – _duh_!Wie gesagt, meine Ma interessiert sich einen feuchten Dreck für mich, mein Vater ist als ich etwa sieben war abgehauen und mein Bruder ist auch weg. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Wenn ich sensibler wäre, würde mich das wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Weise bedrücken, oder ich würde mich vielleicht einsam fühlen. Aber nein, es geht mir wirklich blendend!

Ich habe eine Menge alte, feine Narben auf meinem linken Arm – aber keine Sorge, die sind nicht von Schlägereien. Die sind alle vom Skateboarden. Mein eigenes Board lehnt gegen meinem Schreibtisch. Das weiß ich genau, dahin stelle ich es nämlich jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen.

Mein Handy – das Zerkratzte da auf meinem kleinen Tischchen neben einem Bild von mir und meiner Mom – hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Es ist bestimmt schon drei Mal aus Versehen im Meer gelandet. Und mein Nachttisch... Sagen wir es so, er war das einzige greifbare Möbelstück, das ich auftreiben konnte zu der Zeit. Nicht meine Schuld.

Eigentlich ist alles in meinem Zimmer ziemlich abgenutzt und kaputt. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses natürlich.. da sich dort ja nie jemand aufhält, seid Ma, Matt und Dad weg sind, wird es nie unordentlich hier. Als hätte ich mich darum wirklich gekümmert. Immerhin sieht MEIN Zimmer bewohnt aus!

Einem außen Stehenden würde es ohne Zweifel so vorkommen, als hätte hier ein Orkan gewütet. Das ist aber ebenfalls nicht meine Schuld. Ich lege eben nicht so viel Wert auf Ordnung. Überall hier liegen Klamotten, Zeitschriften und Pizzakartons verstreut. Dein Bier, Mutter. Du könntest mir ja auch mal sagen, ich soll meinen Saustall ausmisten!

Jetzt ist es etwa Sieben. Das weiß ich so genau, weil ich immer so gegen zehn vor Sieben aufwache, eben immer dann wenn meine Mutter gerade das Haus verlässt. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, ich hasse es ein Morgenmensch zu sein!

Mein Handy klingelt. Okay... wenn man das Klingeln nennen kann. Es macht ein leises, gurgelndes Geräusch. Immerhin versucht es ja, mir treu zu bleiben. Ich liebe es deswegen ja auch so sehr. Aber meistens versagt es dann nach ein paar Minuten und gibt auf. Armes Ding.

Ich mache ein dumpfes Geräusch und strecke die Hand aus, die ohnehin schon vom Bett baumelt. Ich klappe meinen kleinen Freund auf.

„Hm?", morgens rede ich nicht gerne und vor allem nicht viel. Ich drücke das Telefon an mein Ohr.

„Na Lils? Schon wieder früh aufgewacht? Ich dachte ich tue dir mal den Gefallen und lasse dich meine wunderbare Stimme hören. Außerdem solltest du wenigstens heute Mal zur Schule erscheinen. Du weißt schon, damit du nicht noch mehr nachsitzen musst... außerdem hab ichs dir doch erzählt, Frischfleisch!", Oliver Oken. Mein bester Freund, ich armes, armes Mädchen. Der hat echt Nerven manchmal. Wir beide müssen für immer Freunde bleiben... er weiß einfach zu viel über mich.

Außerdem... hab ich ihn schon irgendwie lieb. Manchmal.

Ich höre ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung kichern und mache ein neues undefinierbares Geräusch. Ich sollte mir das patentieren lassen.

„Oliver, ich habe keine Lust. Kannst du mich denn nicht EIN Mal in Ruhe lassen?? Ist ja außerdem auch nicht so, als würde sich da auch nur irgendeiner freuen mich zu sehen.", jetzt grinse ich. Ohne Ausnahme, die gesamte Lehrerschaft hasst mich. Ich folge nie dem Unterricht und ich schaffe es trotzdem gute Noten zu bekommen. Meistens – eigentlich fast jeden Tag, wenn Oliver mich nicht zwingt – komme ich zu spät oder gar nicht zur Schule und wenn ich denn Mal da bin, dann rauche ich in den Pausen auf dem Schulhof. Aber ich habe einfach zu gute Noten, sie können mich nicht herauswerfen. Ich hebe den Durchschnitt. Und ich? Na ja, ich finde das ganze einfach nur witzig. Oliver nicht so...

Ich bin mindestens drei Mal am Tag in eine Schlägerei verwickelt. Ich sage eben einfach zu gern meine Meinung, ich habe eine große Klappe. Ich gebe es ja zu... manchmal überhitze ich vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Aber jetzt Mal im Ernst, es gibt Schlimmeres.

„Sorry, Lil. Du musst jetzt raus aus den Federn oder ich veranstalte ein Sturmklingeln an deiner Haustür. Ich habe Zeit und könnte sofort rüber kommen.", er kichert schon wieder. Manchmal benimmt er sich wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen, meistens sogar mehr als ich.

„Schon gut, Oken. Ich bin schon fast fertig, okay? Wir sehen uns in der Schule.", ich gähne einmal herzhaft und lasse das Telefon zuschnappen. Jetzt wo ich _Smokin' Oken_ an der Backe habe... kann ich auch gleich aus den Federn hüpfen. Wird schon schief gehen.

Langsam und schwerfällig richte ich mich auf, zupfe an meiner schwarzen Boxershorts, bevor ich meine Beine vom Bett schwinge und aufstehe. Ich liebe mein langes, weißes Schlaf-Shirt. Ich gähne noch einmal.

Ich kann fast spüren, wie zerzaust mein langes, blondes Haar im Moment aussieht. Ich trotte zum Badezimmer.

Dieser Oken, eine echte Nervensäge. Er hält sich immer zu sehr an Regeln, das hat er schon immer gemacht. Ein strenger Einserschüler, Mamas Liebling. Und trotzdem mein bester Freund schon seid der Grundschule. Manchmal frage ich mich selbst, wie wir beide uns gefunden haben.

Ich grinse schon wieder.

Die Zahnbürste in meiner Hand bewegt sich auf und ab und ich starre mein Spiegelbild an. Meine Augen sind wirklich das einzige, was ich an meinem Gesicht wirklich mag. Ich konnte meine langen, blonden Haare noch nie leiden. Nicht, dass ich je in Erwägung gezogen hätte, sie abzuschneiden. Nein, nein. Aber ich finde dieses Straßenköterblond einfach nicht schön (zum Färben bin ich dann allerdings auch wieder zu faul). Meine hohen Wangenknochen nerven mich schon seid Jahren und mein Gesicht ist relativ ausgemergelt und hohl. Ich glaube, man könnte mir nicht in die Wange kneifen, selbst wenn man es wollte. Ich bin sehr dünn – mein Arzt sagt zu dünn. _Whatever_.

•◘○

Robbie Ray Stewart stand vor seinem neuen Herd und summte vergnügt vor sich hin. Sein Pfeifen war laut, als er die Pfannkuchen mit einem gekonnten Wurf in der Pfanne umdrehte. Er lächelte warm. Seine Hüften schwangen zum Takt seines gesummten Liedes hin und her und er ließ seinen Holzspachtel mal hier mal da in der Luft kreisen.

Er war das, was man einen so gut wie perfekten Vater nennen konnte. Er kümmerte sich gewissenhaft um seine zwei Kinder, kochte leidenschaftlich gern und vor allem ein köstliches Essen und sorgte zusätzlich noch dafür, dass die Karriere seiner Tochter reibungslos verlief. Seine Tochter, die Verkörperung der Perfektion. Hannah Montana. Teenstar. Pop-Sensation.

Robbie Ray nannte sich selbst einen guten Manager. Er sorgte gern dafür, dass niemand seiner kleinen Miley zu nahe kam. Miley, die ebenfalls viel Arbeit investiert hatte um Hannah Montana zum Laufen zu bekommen. Hannah Montana, ihr Alter-Ego.

Aber apropos Miley.

„Miles! Frühstück ist fertig!", nun stand er an der Treppe. Ein junges Mädchen – gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen 17 geworden – mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, hell leuchtenden blauen Augen und langen, schlanken Beinen, kam gerade verschlafen herunter gestolpert. Miley war eben einfach ein kleiner, miesepetriger Morgenmuffel. Das war sie schon immer gewesen. Sie war noch in Pyjama und ihre Haare waren zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden.

„Morgen Daddy!", sie gab ihrem lachenden Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und stolperte zur Kücheninsel. Ihr Bruder saß bereits an eben dieser, vernichtete einen Teller voller Pfannkuchen. Sein Mund war voll gestopft, an seinem Kinn klebte Schokoladensoße. Robbie Ray verzog das Gesicht, wie auch wenig später seine Tochter.

„Hey Miles.", ein paar Stückchen Zerkautes landeten auf dem Tisch, bevor Jackson richtig schlucken konnte. Miley erschauderte, warf ihrem großen Bruder einen missbilligenden Blick zu und schüttelte dann entrüstet den Kopf. Sie hatte sich ihren Bruder nicht ausgesucht, aber manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, woher er sein Benehmen hatte.

„Daddy! Kannst du Jackson bitte sagen, er soll sich nicht immer wie Schwein am Tisch aufführen?! Oder an sich, einfach überall wo er ist?", sie zog ihren Teller etwas weiter von ihrem Bruder weg. „Selbst an unserem ersten Tag hier benimmt er sich so! Das wird in der Schule gleich einen schlechten Eindruck machen...!", sie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und versuchte ebenfalls nach der Schokoladensoße zu greifen. Jackson knurrte.

•◘○

Sauer macht lustig.

Wie das in den Gesamtkontext hinein passt? Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Ich sitze alleine in meiner Küche, das Radio läuft im Hintergrund. Hannah Montana. Aber eigentlich höre ich nicht zu. Oliver hat gestern durchblicken lassen, dass heute ein neues Mädchen den Fuß auf unseren guten Schulgrund der Seaview setzen soll – wie gesagt, Frischfleisch. Er hilft zusammen mit seiner Freundin – Saint Sarah (sie ist ein Umweltfreak) – ehrenamtlich im Schulsekretariat. Was für ein hoffnungsloser Trottel.

Ich kaue leicht an meinem Apfel, während ich an einer schnell dahin gekritzelten Musikhausaufgabe sitze. Musik ist das einzige Fach, was ich wirklich mag. Und deswegen strenge ich mich dort auch ein bisschen mehr an. Es ist nicht die Welt, aber es hilft mir mit meinem Lehrer. Der ist auch der einzige, dem ich wirklichen Respekt zolle in dieser Anstalt. Die anderen sind mir egal, so wie alle an dieser dämlich Seaview High. Ollie mal ausgenommen, Sarah ist auch ganz okay...

Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema. Ich will etwas über mich erzählen.

Ich liebe Musik über alles.

Ich spiele E-Gitrarre, manchmal auch Schlagzeug und als ich noch jünger und einfältiger gewesen bin, hat mein Vater mich gezwungen Klavierunterricht zu nehmen. Alter Bastard...

Ich singe nur dann, wenn ich muss. Und selbst dann... na ja, eigentlich singe ich nie.

Im Nachhinein sollte ich ''_Daddy''_ wohl dankbar sein, weil er mich damals so gedrängt hat, aber ich bin es nicht. Kein Stück. Seid er weg ist – schon ziemlich lange, möchte ich anmerken, über 10 Jahre – ist mein Familienleben nicht mehr dasselbe, es ist zerbröselt wie ein alter Keks (ich mag es Dinge mit Essen zu vergleichen, so am Rande erwähnt). Er hat alles weg geworfen, was meine Familie ausmachte.

Selbst Matty, mein drei Jahre älterer Bruder – der inzwischen aufs College geht – hat sich seitdem sehr verändert. Er hat sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen und genau deswegen ist die 'Beziehung' zu meinem Vater von meiner Seite aus so gestört. Es ist ein ähnliches Gefühl wie Hass, vielleicht nicht ganz so stark, aber es kommt sich nah. Immerhin ist er immer noch mein Vater, mein Schöpfer, mein Erzeuger (Gott bewahre mich, ich will nie so werden wie er).

Ich liebe meinen Bruder. Viel zu sehr um mit ansehen zu wollen, wie er innerlich immer mehr zerbricht wie eine Porzellanfigur. Nur weil unser dummer Vater nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will. Er hat sich seid ich klein war einen Dreck um mich und Matt geschert.

Ja doch, ein ziemlich starkes Gefühl der Abneigung, das HASS sehr, sehr, sehr nahe kommt.

Ich springe von meinem Stuhl auf, packe den Zettel in meine Tasche und greife nach meinem Skateboard. Oh, gutes, altes Skateboard. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre dieses Stück Holz mit Rädern das einzige, was mir von meinem alten, perfekten Leben geblieben ist. Es liegt noch immer perfekt in der Hand, lässt sich noch perfekt lenken, so wie mein Leben damals.

Perfekt...

In meinem Leben ist nichts mehr perfekt.

Der Wind streift durch meine Haare und zum ersten mal heute Morgen – und vielleicht seit Tagen – fühle ich mich richtig lebendig. Ich fahre lieber mit meinem Board, als mit dem Auto. Man kommt der Natur näher und es weckt einen auf für den ganzen Rest des erbärmlichen Tages. Außerdem macht es mich unheimlich glücklich. So wie sonst nichts auf der Welt.

Ich sause und schieße die Straße herunter, mein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

Jeden Morgen komme ich an dem selben großen, leer stehenden Haus vorbei, aber heute werde ich komischer Weise abgelenkt. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und mein Skateboard kommt zu einem Stillstand. Ich falle fast herunter, so schnell habe ich abgebremst.

Es brennt Licht, das Haus ist hell erleuchtet. Neue Nachbarn?

Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Kennt ihr das auch, wenn ihr jemanden seht und ihr genau wisst, dass eben dieser Jemand etwas ganz besonderes ist? Na ja, eben genau das passiert mir gerade. Als ich SIE sehe. Ein Mädchen am Fenster direkt neben der Tür, das mich anstarrt.

Langes, wallendes, brünettes Haar und ein breites Lächeln. Ein gewinnendes, trotzdem zurückhaltendes Lächeln, das über ihre Lippen schießt. Ich wüsste nur zu gern ihren Namen. Er würde zu ihrem Gesicht passen, zu ihrem Strahlen. Er würde etwas sonniges an sich haben, etwas himmlisches.

Ich starre immer weiter.

Es dauert bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis ich aus meiner Trance erwache, sie steht immer noch da und sieht mich an. Was sie wohl denkt? Eigentlich hat es ohnehin keine Bedeutung. Ich werde dieses Mädchen niemals kennen lernen. Sie wird bald zum höheren Kreis der Nachbarschaft gehören, mit den 'cooleren' Kids der Straße rumhängen und mein Gesicht vergessen.

Sie ist von Natur aus sehr schön, sieht viel zu brav aus um sich mit jemandem wie mir abzugeben. Mit der Schläger-Chick Lillian Ann Truscott. Der Skaterin, dem blonden Teufel. Keine Ahnung, wie ich mich sonst noch beschreiben sollte. Punkt ist, ich bin böse und sie ist gut. Auch wenn sich Gegensätze ja bekanntlich anziehen, glaube ich nicht, dass das in unserem Fall auch so sein wird.

Ich werfe einen letzten, genauen Blick auf sie, dann verschwinde ich. Ich fahre weg, treibe mein Skateboard so schnell an wie es nur möglich ist.

Dieses verdammte Lächeln lässt mich nicht los.

•◘○

Miley starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der zuvor eine Blondine mit ihrem Skateboard gestanden hatte. Was sie wohl gewollt hatte? Sie hatte einfach nur da gestanden und geschaut. Fast schon war ihr die ganze Sache ein wenig unheimlich vorgekommen, sie hatte sich irgendwie unwohl gefühlt. Aber gleichzeitig... gefiel ihr von diesem Mädchen beobachtet zu werden. Sie hatte so einen intensiven Blick gehabt. Durchbohren scharfe Augen.

Die Brünette hatte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden können. Die Realität jedoch kam bald zu ihr zurück, in Form der Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrer Schulter und sie zuckte kurz zusammen, fasste sich aber sofort wieder.

„Miles, soll ich dich zur Schule fahren?", Robbie Ray ließ seinen Schlüsselbund klirren und grinste wohlwollend. Miley lächelte ebenfalls. Sie liebte ihren Vater über alles.

„Klar, Daddy."

Seaview High war ein gewaltig großes Gebäude. Es war sogar sehr viel größer, als Miley es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre alte Schule in Tennessee hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Highschool umfasst. Hunderte von Schülern strömten hinein und Miley kam sich schnell ein bisschen verloren vor. Wie sollte sie sich hier nur zurecht finden? Es dauerte sicher eine Weile, bis sie ein paar Freunde gefunden hatte. Sie konnte es noch nie leiden, dass neue Mädchen zu sein. Sie vermisste ihre alten Freunde bereits.

Zuerst einmal musste sie das Sekretariat finden... dann würde sich auf jeden Fall alles von ganz alleine ergeben. Ja, immer optimistisch bleiben.

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange von ihrem Vater und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in das Bauwerk, das über ihr empor ragte. Sie wusste nicht so Recht, wo sie zuerst entlang gehen sollte. Die Schule schien ja offensichtlich sehr kompliziert aufgebaut zu sein. Sie blickte sich um, irgendjemand würde ihr ja wohl sagen können, wie sie zu ihrer Auskunft gelangen konnte.

Sie schaute kurz zur Seite, passte nicht auf wohin sie sich wandte und lief prompt in jemanden hinein. Mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch landete sie auf dem Boden. Die Person ihr gegenüber ragte noch über ihr, augenscheinlich völlig unberührt.

„Scheiße, tut mir Leid! Alles okay?", es war die Blondine vom Morgen. Mileys Augen weiteten sich leicht, was für ein Zufall. Das Mädchen hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt und Miley nahm sie dankend an. „Tut mir echt Leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst!" Die Blondine trug eine dunkle, baggy Jeans mit leicht angerissenen Knien und ein langes, schwarzes Tank-Top. Ihre Lederjacke wirkte abgenutzt, verfehlte ihre Wirkung allerdings nicht sonderlich. Ihre blonden Haare waren in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Alles in allem fand Miley, sah sie ziemlich gut aus. Ihre Züge waren aufgeweicht, ja fast schon schüchtern. Seltsam, das passte wirklich nicht zu ihren Klamotten.

Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Offenbar war niemand daran gewohnt, eben dieses Mädchen in einer so klaren und unverkennbaren Zurschaustellung von Wohlwollen vorzufinden.

„Das war meine Schuld, ich bin nur neu hier und habe noch keine Ahnung, wo ich lang muss und wie das hier alles funktioniert, weißt du? Das hier ist mein erster Tag...", jetzt lachte Miley leise und die Blondine lächelte warm und freundlich. Mileys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Ihr fiel auf, dass die Blondine ihre Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte und sie blickte ein bisschen verlegen auf beiden sich haltenden Hände hinab. Die Handfläche der Blonden war sehr sanft, fast schon zierlich... das hätte sie ebenfalls nicht erwartet.

„Ähm... könntest du?", sofort ließ die Blonde sie los, lief leicht rot an und lachte verlegen, aber vor allem peinlich berührt. Miley kicherte ebenfalls ein wenig.

•◘○

Was für ein verdammter Glückspilz und gleichzeitig Vollpfosten du bist, Lilly.

Ich konnte es wirklich kaum fassen. Ich bin einfach direkt in sie hinein gerannt. Ich Trampel... Ausgerechnet in dieses Mädchen...

„Peinliche Stille", ich lache schon wieder ein wenig und kratze mich verlegen am Nacken – nervige Angewohnheit -, „... na ja, ich könnte dich hier ein bisschen herum führen... ich meine, nur wenn du m-magst. Wenn du nicht willst, oder wenn du einen Tutor hast, dann ist das natürlich auch okay... ich dachte nur. Ach, vergiss es!" Ich mache schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und verschwinde gekonnt in der Menge.

WAY TO GO, TRUSCOTT!

Ich habe nicht wirklich gerade gestottert, oder?! Was ist denn los mit mir?

Herr Gott nochmal!

Sobald die Brünette außer Sichtweite ist, beginne ich mich selbst an zu schreien.... Gedanklich, selbstverständlich. Oh wie sehr ich mich selbst doch hasse.

Das hast du ja echt wieder super hin bekommen, Truscott! In Zukunft wird einfach mal das Mundwerk zu gelassen, ja? Ich bin ein Idiot. Herr, wenn es dich gibt, dann töte mich bitte! Und mach es kurz und schmerzlos...

Etwas an ihr ist anders. Etwas an diesem verdammten Mädchen. Normalerweise bringt mich niemand so aus der Fassung. Ich bin selbstbewusst und ich bin vor allem diejenige, die andere Mädchen zum Stottern bringt!

Ich komme schließlich stolpernd an meinem Spinnt an und schlage erst einmal kräftig den Kopf dagegen. Das macht ein lustig klingendes 'DOING'-Geräusch. Ganz so lustig fühlt es sich allerdings nicht an. Gut so!

Noch einmal.

DOING.

Wann kriegst du es endlich in deinen dicken Schädel? Solche. Frauen. Wollen. Nichts. Von. Lilly. Truscott!

Ich schlage mit jedem Wort ein bisschen fester zu. Ich fühle mich allmählich echt ein bisschen benommen. Das ist besser als Crack zu rauchen, ich schwöre! (Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das weiß, ich weiß es eben!).

„Lil? Dir geht's aber ansonsten so weit gut, ja?", Oliver.

„Schon gut, Oken. Ich hab doch nur... was nachgesehen." Lahme Ausrede, ich weiß.

„Und was sollte das bitte sein? Wie lange du brauchst, bis du dir den Schädel am Metall aufgespalten hast? Sonst prüfst du sowas doch immer an anderen... Was ist los?", dämlicher Oliver und seine dämliche, fürsorgliche Seite. Das ist echt nicht, was ich im Moment brauche. Er soll mich bloß in Ruhe lassen.

„Jaja, hab du nur deinen Spaß. DU hast dich ja auch nicht zum Vollpfosten gemacht. Ich meine okay... das machst du die ganze Zeit. Aber trotzdem... das ist was anderes!", ich grinse gemein. Gotcha!

„Hey! Ich mache mich nicht zum Vollpfosten! Na schön, vielleicht MANCHMAL! Aber du lenkst vom Thema ab! Wieso hast du dich lächerlich gemacht? DU? Komm schon, ich bin dein bester Freund."

Unfair, er zieht den 'Bester Freund'-Joker. Ich erzähle ihm also alles in kurzen Sätzen. Meine wirklich HERRLICHE Begegnung mit der jungen, wunderhübschen Brünetten. Ich sehe ihn grinsen und ich schwöre, ich würde ihm so gerne meine Faust ins Gesicht drücken. Aber dafür sind wir zu gut befreundet und ich brauche Ollie noch.

„Und du hast echt nur Müll vor dich hin gestammelt und bist dann geflüchtet? Wie süß. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine fiese, kleine Lilly mal weich wird. Ich muss diesem Mädchen unbedingt Blumen schicken!", jetzt lacht er laut und schallend auf. Gott, ich hasse auch ihn. Mehr als ich mich hasse. Ich schlage ihm schnell gegen die Stirn und funkele ihn böse an. TODESBLICK!

„Ich erzähle dir nie wieder irgendetwas! Ich offenbare meine arme Seele und du fängst an zu lachen, ich hasse dich...", ich seufze und gebe meinen Code in den Spinnt ein. Ich greife nach ein paar Büchern, die ich heute brauchen könnte – ich kann meinen Stundenplan immer noch nicht auswendig – und verstaue mein Board. Die grüne Tür hat jetzt eine große Delle. Elendes Kopfschlagen.

„Tut mir ja Leid. Ich bin bloß nicht darauf vorbereitet zu erfahren, das meine beste Freundin – die abgehärtetste und übelste Braut, die ich kenne – anfängt sich wie ein kleines, verknalltest Mädchen zu benehmen. Ich meine, du bist Lilly Truscott. Du solltest eigentlich die sein, die allen kleinen Mädchen die Herzen bricht.", ich greife mir theatralisch an die Brust und täusche arge Entrüstung vor.

„Oliver Oscar Oken! Ich und Herzen brechen? Ollie, was redest du denn da? Ich bin bestürzt, deine Worte treffen mich tief! Nie könnte ich das Herz einer jungen Dame brechen!", im nächsten Moment kann ich meinen ernsten Ausdruck schon nicht mehr halten und wir beide prusten vor Lachen laut los. Ja, genau so sollte es immer sein. Nur ich und Oliver. Mein verweichlichter, bester Freund. Ich komme nicht darum herum, was?

Ich gebe es zu, ich liebe ihn sehr. Er ist der vertrauensvolle Bruder, den ich nie hatte.

Matt passt ja schon lange nicht mehr in diese Rolle.

•◘○


	2. Wer sind du und ich?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 2 – Wer sind du und ich?**

Miley hatte endlich das Sekretariat gefunden – mit ein wenig Hilfe von einem Jungen der sich ihr hatte vorstellen wollen, den sie allerdings schnell abgewürgt hatte. Sie war im Moment nicht auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung. Und jeder Junge hatte zur Zeit schlechte Karten bei ihr. Dazu hatte sie zu viel Stress mit den vielen Hannah-Gigs, CD-Signings und Interviews. Stress pur. Sie würde auch nur wenig Zeit für Freunde haben, wenn sie denn erst einmal welche gefunden hatte. Die Blondine – so befand Miley – schien dafür genau der richtige Ansatz zu sein, sie schien nett.

Miley wusste es einfach. Die Skaterin wirkte sehr lieb und höflich, obwohl Miley einsah, dass ihr Erscheinungsbild genau das Gegenteil vermittelte. In gewisser Weise allerdings machte sie das nur noch interessanter für die junge Brünette. Sie wollte ihre Geschichte näher kennenlernen.

Nun stand sie vor der Schulhelferin mittleren Alters, die ihr einen Stundenplan ausdruckte. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Begegnung mit dieser Blonden ließ sie einfach nicht mehr los. Sie hatte ein Skateboard dabei gehabt. Es hatte abgenutzt gewirkt, dennoch nach wie vor vollkommen intakt. Es hatte geliebt ausgesehen, gebraucht, gewollt. Miley war aufgefallen, wie diese Blonde es gehalten hatte. Sehr nah am Körper, als hätte sie Angst gehabt es zu verlieren. Es war ihr offenbar wirklich wichtig.

Miley war sich außerdem sicher, dass eben dieses Mädchen heute Morgen vor ihrem Haus herumgelungert und geschaut hatte. Sie hatte sie lange genug angesehen und innerlich hatte sie vielleicht sogar gehofft, dass sie sich wiedertreffen würden. Etwas an ihr war seltsam faszinierend und die Pop-Prinzessin war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies mit ihren scharfen und wachsamen Augen zusammenhängen musste.

Die Augen der Blondine waren ein dunkles, stürmisches Türkis, vermischt mit einem noch dunkleren Schimmer Grau. In ihnen schienen Wirbel von Gefühlen zu treiben. Gefühle die man nur genau sehen konnte, wenn sie ungeschützt waren, so wie sie es eben vorhin auf dem Gang gewesen waren. Ungeschützt und aufgebracht. Die Türen waren weit geöffnet gewesen, vielleicht von der Überraschung des Zusammenpralls oder aufgrund ihres Wiedersehens vom Morgen. Miley war sich nicht sicher, vielleicht hatte dieses Mädchen sie ja auch gar nicht wiedererkannt.

Eines war jedoch klar, dieses Augenpaar hatte eine ganz eigene Traurigkeit ausgestrahlt, die Miley nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Und das Mädchen hinter ihnen schien unergründlich verletzt. Tief schürfend, gravierend, hart.

„Ms. Stewart? Ms. Stewart!", die Sekretärin – auf ihrem Schild stand kein Name – reichte Miley ihren Stundenplan. Sie sah nun ungeduldig drein. Rote Haare in einem festen Knoten zusammengezogen und eine Lesebrille auf der Nase, riss sie Miley aus ihren tiefen Gedanken und dann lächelte die Brünette entschuldigend und etwas zurückhaltend. Die Miene der Frau blieb eisern und genervt.

„Verzeihung... Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich jetzt zu den jeweiligen Klassenräumen komme?"

„Ich habe zu tun, fragen sie einen der anderen Schüler. Guten Tag.", damit drehte sie ihren Kopf zurück zu ihrem Computer und Miley stand da und blickte sie einige Sekunden lang ungläubig an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und leise verächtlich schnaubte. Eine unfreundliche Gesellin.

Die Brünette blickte hinunter auf ihren Zettel und dann zurück in den Gang. Die Zahlen auf dem Zettel machten keinen Sinn für sie. F0009 war der erste Klassenraum, in den sie zu gehen hatte....

Zu allem Übel waren nur noch wenige Schüler draußen, bis es dann endgültig klingelte. Miley wusste nicht, ob es bereits zum zweiten Mal schellte, immerhin hatte sie nur ihren stillen Gedanken nach gehangen und auf so profane Dinge wie die Glocke nicht geachtet.

Miley eilte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Sekretariat.

•◘○

Müde und nicht auf den Unterricht bei Corelli achtend, gähne ich – amazing, hot and perfect Lilly Truscott – in meinem Sitz und lehne mich noch weiter zurück. Ich habe ein Fabel für Englisch. Und wenn ich noch weiter nach unten rutsche, dann liege ich bald auf dem Boden, yippie! Oliver sitzt wie üblich neben mir und macht sich flinke, unleserliche Notizen auf seinem blauen Notebook (nein, kein Laptop, Collegeblock). Mieser, kleiner Streber.

Montage sind auf jeden Fall definitiv nicht mein Ding. Ebenso wenig wie Dienstage oder Mittwoche. Tatsächlich stinkt mir eigentlich die gesamte Schulwoche. Die einzigen erträglichen Tage sind Freitage und Samstage. Freitage, weil man Party machen kann und Samstage, na ja eigentlich aus demselben Grund. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch unter der Woche ausgehe, aber am Wochenende ist einfach mehr los.

Freitag war eigentlich schon immer mein liebster Lieblingstag. Obwohl es ein Freitag war, an dem ich herausgefunden habe, wie weit mein Bruder in seinem Eigendünkel wirklich ging.

Also macht das plötzlich Samstag zum Gewinner. Hurray! Applaudiert für den Samstag!

Obwohl... vielleicht besser nicht. Denn wer will schon vor einer Geschichte sitzen und klatschen, das kommt komisch. Alle Leute werden einen für verrückt erklären. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich damit aus!

Ich kratze mich gelangweilt am Hinterkopf und ziehe meinen eigenen Block zu mir heran (er ist nicht blau, sondern rot), kritzele wild darauf herum.

Kleine Männchen. Viele kleine Wesen, die Fratzen ziehen. Ich grinse.

Ich zeichne gern belangloses Zeug, auch wenn ich nie wirklich eine große Künstlerin gewesen bin. Ich liebe es, kleinen Monstern leben ein zu hauchen.

So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man Kinder hat.

In welcher Klasse diese Brünette jetzt wohl sitzt? Nicht, das ich wirklich groß darüber nachdenke. Oh Nein, nein. Neee. Es sind ja auch erst zehn Minuten Unterricht verstrichen und es kann ja auch immer noch sein, dass sie ihre Klasse erst Mal gar nicht findet. Sie schien ja ziemlich verloren zu sein, als ich in sie rein gelaufen bin. Logisch betrachtet war sogar sie diejenige, die mich angerempelt hat. Ich war nur zu höflich um sie zu beschuldigen. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, ich war höflich! Ich finde, dafür verdiene ich einen Keks, meint ihr nicht?

Also ziehe ich einen Keks aus meiner Tasche und stecke ihn in den Mund. Ich kaue eifrig und lächele verträumt.

Dieser eine Gedanke amüsiert mich allerdings doch. Diese Brünette zu spät im Unterricht. Der Inbegriff von Perfektion und Schönheit zu spät zur ersten Stunde? Nur noch köstlich!

Noch einmal gähne ich. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe die Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen, was mir einen bösen Blick von Mr. Corelli einbringt. Auch er hegt einen Groll gegen mich, die fiese Skaterin. Ich glaube das ist so, seid er mich einmal dabei erwischt hat, wie ich mit einer meiner ehemaligen 'Freundinnen' auf seinem Lehrerpult herum gemacht habe. Das ist jetzt aber auch schon wieder ein ganzes Jahr her und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso er sich immer noch so darüber aufregt. Ich war erst 16 und die ganze Sache ist etwas unsauber verlaufen.

Aber immerhin habe ja nicht ich ohne Top und mit hoch geschobenem Rock dagestanden, sondern seine Tochter...

Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke... er braucht mich wirklich nicht zu mögen. Er hat sogar ein Recht darauf, tut mir Leid Corelli!

Ich hebe mutig meine Hand.

„Ms. Truscott?", er presst die zwei Worte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und es sieht fast so aus, als würde es ihm große Schmerzen bereiten. Okay, jetzt stellt er sich an!

Okay. Ich gebe es ja zu, er hat noch einen Grund für seine tiefe Abscheu gegen meine arme Seele.. Und das wäre dann wohl, dass ich einmal bei einer harmlosen kleinen Rauferei mit einem der Footballspieler einen Schwinger ausgeteilt habe und dabei aus VERSEHEN den armen Lehrer getroffen habe. Auch wenn er nur hatte schlichten wollen, er hätte sich da eben raus halten sollen! Dieses Argument hat mir nicht wirklich weiter geholfen... War vorhersehbar, nicht?

Das hat glaube ich seinen Stolz verletzt, noch mehr als der Gedanke, ich könnte vielleicht Sex mit seiner geliebten Tochter gehabt haben. Hatte ich, by the way. Aber nur ein einziges Mal. Oder doch zwei Mal? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, zu lange her.

An die schöne Brünette würde ich mich wohl für immer erinnern. Aber das Mal außer Acht gelassen...

Lieber wieder zurück zur Schlägerei. Für Corelli kam dabei ein wirklich schönes, blaues Auge um die Ecke. Wirklich zum Schießen. Obwohl die Folge dieses Gags mich vier Wochen lang sämtliche Nachmittage meines elendig kurzen Lebens beraubt hat, das war es wirklich wert!

„Ich müsste mal zur Toilette.", noch bevor er auch nur zu Wort kommen kann, bin ich schon aufgesprungen und auf halbem Weg zur Tür. Er sagt nichts, und das ist auch besser so. Für ihn und für mich. Vornehmlich für ihn.

Ich sehe Oliver absichtlich nicht an.

•◘○

Miley hatte sich total verlaufen. Sie war nicht einmal annähernd dort gelandet, wo sie hatte ankommen wollen. Jetzt stand sie wieder vor der großen Tür nach draußen, durch die sie dreißig Minuten zuvor hereingekommen war. Seufzend und den Kopf schüttelnd stieß sie sie auf und verließ das Schwindel erregende, verwirrende Gebäude.

Frische Luft, wunderbar.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Morgen und sehr warm. Wie eigentlich immer in Kalifornien.

Malibu eben. Jetzt musste sie lächeln. Sie drehte sich kurz im Kreis und ließ die Luft durch ihre Lungen strömen. Herrlich, herrlich.

Sie sah sich schnell um, hoffentlich hatte sie niemand gesehen. Das würde sicher eine peinliche Unterhaltung. Aber ihr schien niemand entgegen gewandt zu sein. Tatsächlich war der Hof auf den ersten Blick völlig leer, wie ausgestorben.

Zu ihrer Linken jedoch sah sie eine Gestalt auf einem der Picknick-Tische sitzen. Sie konnte einen Rücken erkennen, der zu ihr gedreht war. Qualm stieg auf. Eine große, rauchende Gestalt. Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Ein bisschen unsicher, vielleicht war das Ganze keine so gute Idee. Doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

Langes, blondes Haar? Ein schwarzes Tank-Top? Die Blondine von heute Morgen! Ein neuartiges, breites, zahniges Lächeln schlich sich unbemerkt auf Mileys Mund.

„Hey!", sagte sie laut und die Skaterin zuckte zusammen. Ihre Zigarette fiel zu Boden und sie grummelte etwas Unverständliches. Sie ruckte ihren Kopf unfreundlich in die Richtung der Brünetten. Erst als sie den Kopf vollständig gedreht hatte, wurden ihre Züge weicher. Sie lächelte nicht, sie sah verwirrt aus. Äußerst verwirrt. „Wieso bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

Miley wusste nicht einmal, wieso sie so unbedingt mit diesem Mädchen sprechen wollte, aber es beruhigte sie auf eine Weise, die sie nicht erklären konnte. Im Moment brauchte sie es ja auch nicht, das hatte Zeit. Eine Menge Zeit.

Sie ließ sich neben die Blondine sinken und sah dabei zu, wie sich eben diese eine neue Zigarette ansteckte und erst daran zog, bevor sie antwortete. Die Verwirrung war verschwunden. Offenbar gab ihr die Zigarette eine Art falsche Sicherheit. Darüber hatte sie erst neulich gelesen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, meinst du nicht?", sie wirkte zurückgezogen. Ihre Augen waren verschlossen, ganz anders als am Morgen zuvor. Große Mauern waren darin hochgezogen worden. Das machte sie traurig. Qualm stieg in kleinen Ringen aus ihrem Mund auf. Miley verzog das Gesicht. „Stehst nicht so auf Rauchen, was?" Jetzt grinste die Blondine.

„Nicht wirklich...", Miley lachte kurz, „Wir treffen uns jetzt schon das zweite Mal und ich kenne deinen Namen noch gar nicht."

Miley sah trotz der hohen Türen in die verblüffenden Augen des Mädchens ihr gegenüber und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Fast hatte sie die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass sie überhaupt noch irgendetwas sagen würde, da antwortete die Blondine endlich. Ihre Stimme war etwas rau, fast schon kratzend und sie räusperte sich kurz und schnell. Miley fand ihr Verhalten anziehend.

„Lilly Truscott."

•◘○

Okay, keine Panik, alles wird wieder gut Lil. Just keep cool.

Die Brünette sitzt jetzt ganz nah neben mir und ich kann fühlen, wie sich die Hitze in mir anstaut. Gruselig. Ohne meine wunderbare Zigarette – ich liebe diese Teile – wäre ich wohl verloren. Gott heilige den Tabak! (Ich liebe Gott, ich bin eine äußerst gottesfürchtige Person – ironisch, nicht? Wo doch alle streng Gläubigen – oder zumindest die meisten – uns _Homos_ hassen.).

„Und selbst?", ich klinge harscher, als ich es beabsichtigt habe und ich könnte mich selbst dafür backpfeifen. Immerhin kann sie ja wirklich am wenigsten dafür, dass ich mich immer wie eine komplette Idiotin benehme, wenn ich ein Mädchen Mal in einer Weise anziehend finde, die nicht vollständig etwas mit Sex zu tun hat. Na ja, so ist das auch nicht. Zu dieser Brünetten würde ich wohl nie im Leben nein sagen. Dann wäre ich wirklich ein riesiger Blödian.

Ich hoffe, sie lässt sich davon nicht abschrecken. Ich habe es meist nicht so mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen. Ollie ist eine Ausnahme, er hat mich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt und seitdem sind wir eben unzertrennlich. Aber ich tue mich immer schwer neue Freunde zu finden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nie eine Beziehung habe. Ich meine, ich schlafe mit einer Menge Frauen – ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen – aber geliebt habe ich bis jetzt nur eine von ihnen.

Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich sie wirklich geliebt habe. Vielleicht hatte ich mich auch nur wieder in etwas verrannt, wer weiß das schon so genau? Ich bin jedenfalls kein Freundesmensch.

„Miley Stewart. Nett dich kennen zu lernen Lilly.", sie scheint einige Sekunden über etwas nachzudenken, „Lilly..., das hört sich irgendwie niedlich an, meinst du nicht?" Ich spüre, wie Miley mich kurz mit der Schulter anstößt und ich traue meinen eigenen Ohren nicht. Ich und NIEDLICH? Wirklich eine etwas ungewöhnliche Beschreibung für jemanden wie mich. Ich sehe alles andere als niedlich aus. Meinetwegen heiß oder sexy, aber doch nicht niedlich.

Ganz ruhig Lil, sie redet nur über deinen Namen. Das hat rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun, steigere dich da bloß nicht rein. Krieg das nicht in den falschen Hals, dieses Mädchen denkt nicht, dass du niedlich bist. Keep cool.

„Miley ist ein... äh, ungewöhnlicher Name. Den findet man heutzutage nicht mehr oft. Aber er ist... sehr nett.", ich verspüre ein unbestimmtes Gefühl mir gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. Vielleicht mit einem metallenen Baseballschläger? Hm, bleibt nur die Frage, wo ich sofort so einen her bekomme auf die Schnelle?

Mit der Hand müsste es schon sehr stark und sehr dolle sein. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich mir selbst sehr weh tun könnte, wenn ich wollte, würde dieses Miley-Mädchen das sicherlich etwas verwundern. Ist auch einzusehen, nicht?

Also mache ich nichts, werde stattdessen ein wenig rot. So fühlt sich also Scham an, ich schäme mich nie – seid der 6. Klasse habe ich mich nicht mehr dafür geschämt was ich bin oder was ich sage... Ich ziehe noch einmal an meiner Zigarette. Danke für diese wunderbare Erfindung! Was würde ich ohne Kippen nur-

„Hättest du was dagegen, die auszumachen?", Miley deutet auf meinen Glimmstängel und ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen sehr, sehr hoch. Sie verschwinden sicher gleich in meinem blonden Haaransatz. Ich halte wirklich nichts davon, jetzt meinen einzigen Rettungsring über Bord zu werfen. Meine Zuflucht von Stress und Verlegenheit. Außerdem fand ich es irgendwie schon immer ziemlich cool zu rauchen. Ich weiß, das ist blöd, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich lebe in MALIBU! Hier machen das eine Menge Leute, nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Deswegen mache ich es ja auch, meistens.

Gott, ich hasse dieses Mädchen jetzt schon, ich kann es ihr nicht abschlagen. Mist!

Ich lasse meinen Finger einmal schnippen und die Kippe landet neben der ersten. Lebe wohl oh du himmlische Zuflucht. Ich trete sie mit meinem Fuß aus und seufze einmal tief. Dann finde ich meine Stimme endlich wieder.

„Also. Miss-Neue-Schülerin, jetzt wo du schon mal hier bist und mich zwingst mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören – was übrigens sehr unfair mir gegenüber ist – dürfte ich fragen, weshalb du nicht in deinem Klassenzimmer sitzt und büffelst? Ich hätte von jemandem wie dir erwartet, dass er schon zehn Minuten eher als alle anderen in der Klasse sitzt.", jetzt lache ich und ich sehe, wie Miley leicht errötet. Immerhin bin ich nicht die einzige. Sie schlägt mir spielerisch mit der Hand gegen den freien Oberarm – meine Jacke liegt hinter mir. Die Stelle kribbelt.

„Wieso denken eigentlich alle immer ich muss perfekt sein?", weil du perfekt aussiehst und ich dich am liebsten mit mir nach Hause nehmen würde, um dich bis an dein Lebensende zu verwöhnen? Hm, ja das ist ein guter Grund. „Ich habe den Raum nicht gefunden und außerdem habe ich auch leider keinen außer dir gefunden, den ich fragen wollte mich herum zu führen." Sie hat einen wirklich süßen Akzent. Woher sie wohl kommt? Sie wollte niemanden außer mir fragen? Sie ist so verdammt süß... „Und nachdem du nach wohin auch immer verschwunden warst musste ich meinen Weg eben alleine suchen und na ja...", sie wird noch röter. „Ich bin nicht so gut im Sachen finden und die Schule ist so unglaublich grooooß!" Sie breitet ihre Arme aus um das ganze noch ein bisschen zu betonen. Jetzt hört sie sich frustriert an. Sie macht die niedlichsten Gesichter beim Reden.

Ich entdecke ein zerknülltes Blatt in ihrer Hand, wahrscheinlich ihr Stundenplan.

„Gib mir mal den Zettel! Sieht so aus als müsste ich das für dich in die Hand nehmen! Wo du es selbst ja nicht hin bekommst!"

•◘○

Ihre Hände berührten sich kurz, als Lilly den Zettel an sich nahm und Miley wurde schon wieder rot. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen mehr, aber trotzdem unverkennbar. Diese Lilly hatte einen seltsamen Effekt auf Miley, das machte ihr Angst. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich wohl hier bei diesem Mädchen zu sitzen. Schulter an Schulter, auf einem Picknick-Tisch mitten auf ihrem neuen Schulhof. Während des regulären Unterrichts. Es schien alles so irreal zu sein.

„Witzig, du hättest die erste Stunde mit mir gehabt. Bei Corelli. Na den schert es ohnehin nicht wo ich bleibe, solange ich nur ganz weit von ihm weg bin!", sie las sich schnell den Rest der Stunden durch und lächelte dann. Miley weichte bei diesem Anblick auf und sie verspürte ein Verlangen, diese Wangen in ihre Hände zu nehmen und - „Du hast 6 von 7 Stunden mit mir zusammen und die große Mittagspause. Wenn du willst kann ich dir deine Klassenräume zeigen. Du kannst mir dann einfach hinterher dackeln, ich wollte schon immer Mal ein hübsches Anhängsel haben. Oliver wird sich freuen!" Sie hatte gesagt, ein hübsches Anhängsel? Dann fand Lilly also, dass Miley hübsch war? Sie wurde noch röter.

Aus Gewohnheit schlang sie ihre Arme um die Skaterin und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie umarmte eine Menge Leute. Leute die sehr nett zu ihr waren sowieso. Ihre Produzenten, ihren Vater, ihre Band, Roxy – ihren Bodyguard – ja sogar ihren Bruder Jackson. Aber mit Lilly war da etwas anderes, was sie zunächst bedrückte. Sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort, als sie spürte, wie sich Lillys Arme über ihrem Rücken schlossen. Sie umarmte sie nur zurück, drückte sie fest an sich. Miley freute sich. Es war eine tiefe, ungetrübte Freude, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Sie fühlte sich sicher in diesen starken Armen, sie wollte nicht mehr loslassen.

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf in Lillys Nacken und festigte ihren Griff noch weiter.

„DANKE! Du bist super!", Miley drückte noch fester zu, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Sie festigte sich immer weiter, wollte ihre Dankbarkeit so gut es ging ausdrücken.

Erst als Lilly lediglich mehr zuckte und versuchte zu sprechen, lockerte sie ihren Griff. Wenn auch nur geringfügig.

„Miley... keine... Luft.", sie ließ die Blondine vollends los, die nach Luft rang und sich an die Kehle fasste.

„Tut mir Leid... Aber jetzt übertreib Mal nicht gleich. Ich habe noch niemanden tot-umarmt. Normalerweise freuen sich alle Leute, wenn ich sie in den Arm nehme..." Einen Schmollmund aufgesetzt sah sie dabei zu, wie Lilly langsam zu ihr schaute und sich ein letztes Mal die Kehle befühlte, bis sie dann schließlich wieder grinste.

Gepflegte, weiße Zähne.

„Schon gut, aber jetzt die Frage der Fragen... Miley.", die Skaterin setzte einen ersten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Willst du jetzt noch in die erste Stunde?", ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Mileys Lippen. „Ich meine, dir kann Corelli ja schlecht auf den Senkel gehen. Du bist neu und unschuldig..." Unschuldig? „..und solche Mädchen wie dich mag er aus irgendeinem Grund. Ich meine, das ist zwar nur noch eine Viertelstunde... aber mir ist das egal. Oliver bringt mir meine Sachen mit, falls ich nicht mehr wiederkomme, er ist so etwas wie mein Bimbo.", Lilly hatte sich aufgerichtet und streckte sich sanft.

Miley ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie Lillys Oberarmmuskeln beim Spannen und Entspannen zusah. Sie errötete von neuem.

•◘○

Manchmal kommt es dicker als man denkt – sinnloser Spruch ohne Einfluss in den Kontext Nummer 2! Ich habe gerade Mal Spaß...

Trotzdem rechne ich eigentlich schon fast damit, dass sie sofort aufspringt und zur Schule rennt. Aber genau das tut sie nicht, nicht einmal annähernd. Sie bewegt sich kein Stück. Sie sitzt nur da und lächelt unentwegt, immer noch ein bisschen rot. Oder schon wieder? Ich habe aufgehört genau hinzusehen, wenn ihr Gesicht eine neue Farbe annimmt. Es scheint ja häufiger zu passieren. Wenn sie in Malibu leben will, dann sollte sie sich ein bisschen mehr öffnen. Ich sollte ihr dabei helfen.

Das ist meine Pflicht.

Irgendwie gibt mir das ein komisches Gefühl in der unteren Magengegend und ich schlucke einmal stark. Unfair. Mein ganzer Körper brennt immer noch von der Knochen brechenden Umarmung. Die ich entgegen aller Aussagen, die ich je machen werde sehr genossen habe...

Sie hat einen wirklich weichen Körper und allein das zu wissen macht mich wahnsinnig wuschig.

„Wenn es ohnehin nur noch 15 Minuten sind, dann können wir die ja auch noch draußen bleiben, meinetwegen. Und wenn dieser... Corelli eh ein nicht so ein toller Typ ist... Dann reicht es sicher aus, wenn ich ihn erst Morgen kennen lerne, nicht?", Miley bedeutet mir mit einer Handbewegung wieder Platz zu nehmen und das lasse ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen. Ich gehorche und lasse mich sinken. Meine Hände rutschen auf dem Tisch nach hinten und ich stütze mich ein wenig bequemer ab, starre summend in den Himmel. Ich könnte Wölkchen zählen.

Da ist so viel, was ich sie gern fragen würde.

„Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht nett ist oder so. Der gute Corelli. Er hat bloß was gegen mich im Allgemeinen. Früher kam ich sogar Mal sehr gut mit ihm aus. Er ist ein sehr netter Lehrer, lass dir nichts anderes sagen. Ich... na ja, ich bin eben nur keine sehr nette Schülerin.", Miley sieht jetzt verwirrt aus und ich lächele sie an.

Ich lasse mich ganz auf den Rücken fallen und verschränke die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Ich schließe die Augen für eine Sekunde.

Zu dieser Miley passt echt nur ein einziges, kleines Wort.

Süß.

Extrem niedlich, das ist unglaublich.

„Wo kommste 'n her? Dein Akzent hört sich ja nicht sehr kalifornisch an."

„Aber nicht lachen, ja?", wieso sollte ich diese Göttin denn jemals auslachen? Jeder der das tut gehört verbrannt! Vergiftet, erstochen und dann verbrannt! Ich schüttele den Kopf und mache ein – wie ich finde – vertrauensvolles Gesicht. „Tennessee..."

Ich glaube sie wartet darauf, dass ich lache. Als das ausbleibt, sieht sie erleichtert aus und ich stütze mich auf meinen Ellbogen und strecke eine freie Hand aus um ein paar verloren gegangene Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen.

Ich lasse meine Hand auf ihre Wange ruhen und lächle warm. Dann flüstere ich.

„Falls es dich tröstet... ich finde deinen Akzent sehr süß.", ich nicke aufrichtig und leicht, zwinkere und ihr Gesicht nimmt jetzt eine sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr rote Farbe an. Ich kichere und Sekunden später können wir uns beide kaum noch halten. Es ist schön zur Abwechslung Mal mit jemand anderem zu lachen, als mit Ollie. Er kann manchmal echt prüde sein. Nichts gegen ihn, aber so ist es nun einmal.

Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück und rolle mich wieder vollends auf den Rücken um ausgelassen lachen zu können. Sie strahlt.

Smiley Miley. Ja, das passt.

Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr und rapple mich auf, werfe meine Lederjacke über – die Alte meines Bruders. Ich rutsche von der Parkbank und sie tut das gleiche. Wir stehen uns gegenüber und zum ersten Mal traue ich mich, ihr richtig in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie sind tief und klar. Ich könnte mich direkt in ihnen verlieren. Sie sind so strahlend hell wie der Himmel und sind so tief wie zwei dunkle, blaue Meere. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden, tausend Gefühle rauschen durch ihre Augen. Ich kann keins von ihnen lesen.

Und ich starre.

Was sie wohl gerade denkt? Ich würde ja zu gern Mal in ihren Kopf gucken. Da würden bestimmt hunderte wunderschöne Gedanken entlang sausen. Sie würden alle einer Ordnung folgen, die für jemandem wie mich – der ja so einfach gestrickt ist – nicht verständlich wäre. Sie würden nicht durcheinander fliegen, sie würden alle ganz genau wissen, was sie zu tun haben. Viele kleine Mileys in ihrem wunderschönen Kopf, versteckt unter braunen Locken.

100 Prozent Smiley Miley.

Ein Windstoß schießt über den kahlen Platz und sie erzittert. Ich zögere keine Sekunde. Schnell streife ich meine Jacke ab und hänge sie ihr über die Schultern. Sie schaut mich nur an und dann stammele ich schon wieder, so wie heute Vormittag am Gang.

„Dir steht sie ohnehin besser als mir... Und, du hast gezittert, also...", und wieder finde ich mich selbst in einer festen Umarmung. Sie hat ihre Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und schmiegt sich an mich. Ihr Kopf ist in meiner Brust vergraben und ich schließe instinktiv meine Arme um ihrer Hüfte und ziehe sie näher an mich.

Ihre Haare duften nach Vanille und... Flieder?

Sie sagt nichts. Wir stehen nur da.

„Miley", ich hauche in ihr Ohr, „ich..."

**DING, DANG, DONG.**

Die Klingel ertönt und ich atme tief ein und aus. Gerade nochmal gerettet. Ich lasse sie los und sie steht etwas verlegen in der Gegend herum. Ich zwinge mich zu einem Grinsen und ergreife ihre Hand.

„Komm, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du auch noch die zweite Stunde verpasst, nicht? Das macht doch gleich einen ganz schlechten Eindruck auf die Lehrer und du endest noch so wie ich! Und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, oder?"

Ich ziehe sie mit mir, ich kann ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Sie strauchelt hinter mir her.

„Hey, warte Mal! Doch nicht so schnell!", jetzt kann ich nicht anders als mich um zu drehen und ihr zu zu grinsen. Sie zieht meine Lederjacke mit der freien linken Hand etwas fester über ihre Schultern.

„Was ist denn los, Miles? Keine Kondition? Wir sind doch gerade erst los gelaufen und wir müssen in den dritten Stock! Und ich werde dich garantiert nicht tragen!" Obwohl ich wirklich nichts dagegen hätte.

Ich höre ein leises, ungehaltenes Stöhnen und drehe meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, als wir die Tür erreichen.

Ja, die Jacke steht ihr wirklich sehr, sehr viel besser als mir...


	3. Gefühle

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM -**

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 3 – Gefühle..., kaltherzig zu sein hat nur Vorteile**

„Hey, Ash! Sie doch Mal, es ist LEZZY LILLY!", ein dunkles Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem Gesicht wie dem eines Pferdes blieb direkt neben unserem Tisch stehen. Amber Addison – ich glaube ich muss kotzen. Wisst ihr, was ich meine? Wenn man einfach in den nächsten Mülleimer reiern möchte, nur wenn man diese Stimme hört?

Es ist inzwischen Mittagspause (Gott sei Dank, schon fast den gesamten Tag überstanden) – Ollie, Miles und ich sind mehr schlecht als Recht durch den ganzen Vormittag geschlittert und die beiden haben sich, wie ich finde, eigentlich ganz gut verstanden bis jetzt.. Miles ist wohl ein bisschen besser durchgekommen als ich, ich habe mir nämlich Ärger mit einem der Footballer eingehandelt. Schon wieder. Der Kerl lernt es einfach nicht, immer macht er mich blöd von der Seite an.

Oliver musste mich von ihm runter zerren. Das hat er nur geschafft, weil ich ihm nicht weh tun wollte. Ich hoffe, ich habe Miley damit keine Angst gemacht... obwohl sie sich gibt wie schon den ganzen Morgen. Etwas schüchtern, aber im Grunde genommen ganz gelassen.

Außerdem hatte die ganze Sache einen riesigen Vorteil für mich. Nachdem ich mich nämlich fast geprügelt hatte (ich habe dem Kerl schon einen Schwinger verpasst gehabt, da ist es Ollie aufgefallen), hat sie meinen Arm nicht mehr losgelassen, zumindest bis wir zur nächsten Stunde mussten. Vermutlich wollte sie verhindern, dass mir noch einmal die Hand ausrutscht. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so brutal, das hört sich nur immer so an, weil ich mir nichts gefallen lasse. Pah!

Und ich bin gerade wirklich nicht dazu aufgelegt mich jetzt auch noch mit diesen Zicken abzugeben oder ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihr langweiliges Leben ein bisschen interessanter zu machen, nur weil sie sich mit mir beschäftigen wollen. Ich habe Besseres zu tun. Zum Beispiel Miley fragen, ob ich sie heute nach Hause bringen soll... Das erfordert vollendete Konzentration und einen beträchtlichen Berg meines Mutes. Ich muss alles zusammenkratzen.

„Na Ambey, heute Mal wieder ein paar Leute auf dem Kieker, die euch nie was getan haben?", ich sehe sie nicht an. Ich zucke nicht einmal. Sie sind es nicht wert, dass man ihnen Beachtung schenkt. Ich habe sie schon eineinhalb Jahre an der Backe und seid ich mich zwangsmäßig geoutet habe – na ja, dass ich eben auf Mädchen stehe – lassen sie mich gar nicht mehr in Ruhe. Das nervt wirklich tierisch und ich bin seitdem noch angriffslustiger als für gewöhnlich. Die stacheln nämlich ständig Leute an, die mich dann nerven und die ich dann verhauen muss.

Die beiden ziehen sich allerdings immer irgendwie aus der Schlinge. Außerdem schlage ich ungern Mädchen, ich bin keine Mädchenschlägerin. Ich hüte mich.

Ich vernichte weiterhin meinen Burger und ignoriere sie so wie immer. Oliver tut dasselbe, er futtert seine Fritten und wirft mir nur einen kleinen, flüchtigen Blick zu. Er weiß, dass ich kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch stehe.. Miley scheint die einzige zu sein, die den beiden höfliches Interesse entgegenbringt. Das gefällt mir kein bisschen. Vor allem, weil sie immer noch meine Jacke trägt und ich nicht will, dass diese Hexen sie auch nur ansehen, geschweige denn es wagen sie anzusprechen.

„Hey, du bist die Neue, nicht? Weißt du, du musst nicht hier sitzen. Bei den LOSERN, am LOSERTISCH. Du kannst dich auch zu uns setzen, wenn du magst.", Ashley redet mit einer aufgesetzt süßlichen und mädchenhaften Stimme. Das wundert mich ein bisschen. Normalerweise versteckt sie sich hinter Ambers Rücken und plappert ihr einfach alles nach. Sie muss sprechen geübt haben. Heimlich. Ich bin gegen meinen Willen beeindruckt.

Ich sehe mit Genugtuung, dass Miley nicht wirklich scharf darauf aussieht, aber sie antwortet trotzdem. Auch ihr Gesicht ist zu einem süßen Lächeln verzogen. Einer Grimasse, einem Akt. Wahrscheinlich verbietet ihre Höflichkeit, Ashley einfach nicht zu antworten. Oder gleich beiden eine Beleidigung entgegen zu schleudern, so wie Ollie und ich das meistens machen.

Andererseits finde ich es ganz gut, dass Miles nicht flucht. Sie tadelt sogar mich, wenn ich mal ein Schimpfwort fallen lasse. Also fluche ich nur in Gedanken... wenn ich daran denke. Ich finde es eigentlich niedlich, wenn sie mich mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedenkt und den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ja, sicher. Ich... überlege es mir. Aber danke für das Angebot.", jetzt sieht ihr Lächeln tatsächlich sehr falsch aus und es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hasse es, wenn Miley offensichtlich absichtlich und aus einem mir manchmal unerfindlichen Grund nicht wirklich richtig lächelt. So wie heute Morgen nach der zweiten Stunde, als Ollie sie angebaggert hat. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, das habe ich sofort gemerkt.

Die beiden Oberzicken wechseln einen bestürzten Blick. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie erwartet, dass sich Smiley sofort auf ihre Seite schlägt und zu ihnen rennt. Ich kann mir ein leises Grinsen nicht verkneifen und beiße mir auf die Zunge um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Was hast du mit dem armen Mädchen gemacht, Lilly Loser? Willst du versuchen sie zu einem deiner neuen Sex-Spielzeuge zu machen? Du bist sowas von krank! Nur weil du nicht NORMAL", sie betont das Wort extra lang und gedehnt, „lieben kannst, so wie wir anderen auch. Erbärmlich, wirklich. Du widerst mich an.", ich lasse meinen Blick für einen Moment auf meinem Burger in meinen Händen ruhen und kann nichts gegen die Gedanken machen, die in meinen Kopf schießen...

In gewisser Weise hat sie Recht. Nein, ich will Miley nicht zu einem Sex-Spielzeug machen. Gott bewahre mich. Aber sie hat recht damit, dass ich nicht normal lieben kann. Ich liebe niemanden. Nicht mehr, nicht nach all diesem Scheiß, den ich durchmachen musste. Ich vertraue den Menschen nicht mehr. Ach, ich vertraue ja nicht einmal mehr mir selbst... Ich bin kaputt, irreparabel beschädigt.

Oliver hat auch keine Ahnung, wie tief das Ganze wirklich geht... ich bin wieder an meinem Spinnt, es ist kurz nach der dritten Stunde. Miley ist zu ihrer Stunde ohne uns beide aufgebrochen.

„_**Flashback**_"

„_Also, magst du sie?", Oliver lehnt lässig gegen meinem Spinnt und grinst wissentlich und eingebildet. Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen und seufze frustriert._

„_Psh! Natürlich nicht! Du redest schon wieder Müll, hast du heute Morgen deine Pillen genommen?", ich weiß, ich spiele auf Verteidigung. Ich bin defensiv. Aber ich will mir auch nichts anhängen lassen, was nicht stimmt. Und das stimmt auf keinen Fall. Mein bester Freund hat keine Ahnung, ich will nichts von Miley Stewart!_

„_Ich kenne diesen Blick in deinen Augen, Lil. Du hast... du hast SIE so angesehen. Ich erinnere mich daran noch ganz genau.", er legt seine zwei Hände auf meine Schultern und starrt mich mit seinen dunklen, rehbraunen Augen genau an. Er scheint mich zu röntgen. Ich weiß, worauf er hinaus will. Sie sind sich ähnlich, aber auch das würde ich nicht zugeben. „Miley ist nicht--"_

_Ich schiebe ihn von mir, schneide ihm seinen Satz ab und gehe langsam davon. Er mir immer hinterher. Er wird es nicht gehen lassen, er wird es breit treten, bis ich darauf anspringe. _

_Aber ich muss ihren Namen jetzt wirklich nicht wieder hören, es tut zu weh. Noch immer, selbst nach all den Jahren. Zwei endlose Jahre voll Kummer._

„_Ollie, das ist lächerlich. Ich kenne sie erst irgendwie einen Tag, okay? Keine große Sache.", ich weiß, wie gerne er ihren Namen sagen würde, aber ich lasse ihn nicht. Ich will und kann nicht, er weiß wie weh er mir damit tun wird. „Und wage es ja nicht wieder von ihr anzufangen. Es war eine wirkliche Sache und es hat sich richtig angefühlt, aber das war es nicht, okay? Ich armes Ding. Es ist vorbei und ich will wirklich nicht an mein gebrochenes Herz erinnert werden. Jedenfalls ist Miles nicht so wie sie. Ich weiß es, sie wird einfach nur meine Freundin sein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."_

_Ich weiß, dass ich das vor allem deswegen sage, um es mir selbst zu beweisen. Ich komme nur sehr schlecht mit meiner Vergangenheit klar, ich will einfach alles vergessen. Mein ganzes Leben ist ein Haufen Scherben und ich habe nicht genug Kleber, um das alles wieder zu reparieren. Es ist in sich zusammen gefallen wie ein Soufflé._

_Ich will das alles nicht mehr. So viel Stress. Mit meinem Bruder, mit meiner Familie, mit... IHR._

_Sie hatte mich ohnehin nicht verdient! Ich bin besser als sie!_

„_Lils? Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie nicht... na ja, du weißt. Das du nicht mehr von ihr willst? Ich meine, sie ist nicht nur total attraktiv. Sie scheint auch noch richtig nett zu sein! Sie wäre gut für dich, das weiß ich!", okay, jetzt will ich nur noch von ihm weg. Immer meint er, ich habe mehr verdient, als ich dann wirklich bekomme. Das Leben spuckt mir gerne ins Gesicht. _

_Außerdem hat er keine Ahnung! Vielleicht bin ich ja zufrieden mit meinem Leben? Ist ihm dieser Gedanke noch nie gekommen? Ich mache mir ohnehin nur selbst etwas vor..._

„_Es ist in Ordnung, Ollie. Ich weiß, du machst dir nur Sorgen, aber das bringt nichts! Es wird nie ein _„Miley + Lilly"_ geben. Sie wird sich einen netten Freund suchen und ich werde noch ein paar mehr Häschen flach legen. Einfach so wie immer, nur dass wir beide, du und ich, eine neue Freundin dazu gewinnen."_

_Oliver schüttelt ungläubig seinen Kopf. Vielleicht erwartet er mehr von mir? Vielleicht, dass ich ihm mein Herz ausschütte, so wie vor sechs Jahren? Daraus wird leider nichts. Ich bin erwachsen geworden. _

_Mit 13 wurde ich dazu gezwungen, ich selbst zu sein. Egal um welchen Preis, ich hatte keine Chance. _

„_**Flashback Ende"**_

Ich kehre zurück in die Wirklichkeit und stelle fest, dass ich nur ein paar Sekunden lang geistig abwesend war. Gut, dass ich nicht völlig in mein Gehirn abgedriftet bin, jedes hätte nämlich zu peinlichen Fragen führen können.

„Okay... Wir sehen uns dann, ja? Oh, und Lillian?", ich sehe trotzdem immer noch nicht auf (ich höre seid Jahren nicht mehr auf diesen Namen), sondern nehme lieber einen Schluck von meinem Getränk. „Hey, ich rede mit dir du Lesbe!" Sie schlägt mir den Becher aus der Hand. Mein rechtes Auge zuckt leicht und ich rucke meinen Kopf gelangweilt in Ambers Richtung. Ich seufze leise und ungehalten. Meine Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen und ich blicke finster drein. Es hat eigentlich nur Vorteile kaltherzig zu sein.

„Ach Amber... Ich hab dir bestimmt schon tausend Mal gesagt, du bist nicht mein Typ, okay? Also spar dir das Ganze, ich finde ich habe dir schon genug Körbe gegeben.", Ollie fängt an zu lachen und ich bin zufrieden. Ich liebe es sie zu ärgern. Ich grinse hämisch und stelle den umgefallenen Becher wieder hin. Miley reicht mir ihre Serviette und ich zwinkere ihr zu. Sie wird rot.

Auch Miley lächelt jetzt breit, sie ist sichtlich amüsiert und es ist nichts mehr von der Falschheit ihrer eben gezeigten Gefühle zu sehen. Ich bin noch glücklicher.

Amber hingegen scheint das nicht komisch zu finden, tatsächlich sieht sie sehr böse aus. Ich glaube sie will etwas sagen, aber das kommt mir nicht in die Tüte, die hat mich genug genervt für heute! Ich stehe auf. Ich rage fast einen ganzen Kopf über sie und fletsche meine Zähne ein bisschen. Nicht zu viel, damit ich nicht aussehe, wie ein Tier. Aber auch nicht zu wenig, denn sonst würde meine Botschaft nicht korrekt überkommen, so fürchte ich.

„Ich glaube ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, meint ihr nicht? Also, verzieht euch endlich. Oliver, Miles und ich möchten unser Mittagessen genießen, ohne von einem paar Wanzen wie euch belästigt zu werden! Danke!", ich mache eine rüge Geste mit der Hand.

Gott, wie ich diese beiden verabscheue.

Fast so sehr wie ihn.

Mein Blick ruht für eine Sekunde auf einem Jungen mit blonden Haaren, der mich durchdringend anstarrt und ich nicke ihm mehr spielerisch und verächtlich als wirklich freundlich zu. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich ab.

•◘○

Lilly wirkte recht bedrohlich, wie sie da stand, die Hand erhoben und bereit weiter zu gehen, als die beiden nur anzuschnauzen, aber Miley fand diese Seite an ihr irgendwie anziehend und sie blickte verträumt in das extrem schmale, viel zu dünn aussehende Gesicht hoch. Lilly war eine sehr starke Frau.

Offenbar sahen... Amber und Ashley? Das Ganze ein bisschen anders, denn sie verschwanden mit einem kurzen und vor allem wütenden Blick zurück völlig. Lilly ließ sich zurück auf ihren Platz sinken und verdrehte ein letztes Mal die Augen, bevor sie wieder grinste.

Oliver und die Skaterin ließen ihre Fäuste gegen einander prallen und lachten. Miley hatte noch immer diesen verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie sich beide zu ihr wandten. Lilly zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah besorgt drein.

„Miles? Alles okay bei dir...?", als Miley eifrig nickte, fuhr die Blondine fort. „Du solltest dich besser von den beiden Oberzicken da vorne fern halten. Die sind zwar beliebt, aber die fiesesten Hexen, die es überhaupt gibt. Die verbreiten gerne Gerüchte. Letztens irgendwann haben sie überall herum erzählt, ich hätte die neue Mathelehrerin vergewaltigt. Aber das stimmt gar nicht!", Miley nickte. Trotzdem machte sie weiterhin einen nachdenklichen Eindruck, denn ihr war gerade etwas eingefallen. Lilly stand ja ganz offensichtlich auf Frauen – das war erstens kaum zu übersehen, und zweitens hatte sie den ganzen Tag mit Oliver darüber geredet, wer denn eigentlich schon mehr Freundinnen gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich fast die gesamten fünf verbleibenden Stunden darüber gestritten, denn Lilly hatte darauf bestanden, dass One-Night-Stands gelten sollten.

Und Miley war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Was wäre denn, wenn Lilly sich nur mit ihr abgab, weil sie genau das EINE von ihr wollte? Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unwohl. Wenn es das war, was Lilly beabsichtigte, dann konnte sie definitiv _nicht_ damit dienen.

Sie legte die Stirn in traurige Bügelfalten und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Trinken, als sie Ollies nächsten Ausruf hörte.

„Aber du hast sie doch flach gelegt! Du hast mir zwei Stunden später selbst davon erzählt!", schaltete er sich ein und wedelte mit einem Stückchen Gurke von seinem Burger umher. Miley blinzelte ein paar Mal sehr schnell und hustete. Der Junge mit dem zottelig, braunen Haar klopfte ihr ein paar Mal auf den Rücken, fixierte allerdings weiterhin Lilly.

„Jaaaaaa schon, aber ich hab sie nicht vergewaltigt! Sie hat sich doch sofort an mich ran gemacht. Schon an ihrem ersten Tag, das hast du selber gesehen! Und wer wäre dann ich, eine so schöne, reife Frau zurück zu weisen?", Lilly kaute an einer Fritte und Miley sah sie ungläubig an. Sie blinzelte nochmal und ihr Mund stand leicht offen. „Was denn?"

„Du hast mit deiner Mathelehrerin geschlafen?", Miley war verblüfft... und geschockt.

„Psh, ja! Aber als dann die ganze Sache mit dem Beziehungskram kam – nach dem dritten Mal wohl gemerkt, da lief ja noch alles supi – da hab ich sie abservieren müssen. Ich lasse mich nur äußerst ungern festhalten. Außerdem hatte ich zu der Zeit schon was mit deiner lieber Schwester, Ollie-Schatz.", Lilly grinste sehr fies, tätschelte Olivers Hand und sie ließ die halb aufgegessene Fritte aus der Hand fallen. Der Junge schaute sehr geknickt zur Seite, er schien nicht verletzt, aber verlegen.

„Musst du das jetzt jedem erzählen? Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du überhaupt mit meiner Schwester angebandelt hast, aber können wir nicht einfach den Mantel des Schweigens darüber hüllen, bitte?", ihm war das Ganze offensichtlich höchst peinlich. Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch, mit wem hatte Lilly jetzt eigentlich schon alles Sex gehabt?

Miley für ihren Teil war noch Jungfrau.

„Nein, wieso denn? Ich finde es wäre fies so etwas einfach zu unterschlagen.", Lilly zwinkerte Miley zu – sie erschauderte leicht – und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck von Mileys Wasser, ehe sie aufstand. „Also dann, Gefolge. Ich muss jetzt los, hab noch was zu erledigen. Miles?"

Miley nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte und schob ihre Gedanken für eine Sekunde zur Seite.

„Ja?", Lilly wirkte mit einem Mal schrecklich nervös und sanfte Röte kroch über ihre Wangen. Sie ließ keinen Augenkontakt zu. Die Pop-Prinzessin war verwirrt.

„Ähm... Sehen wir uns nach der Schule?", sie spielte mit ihren Fingern und Miley bemerkte Olivers belustigte Miene. Sie wandte den Kopf wieder Lilly, die sie hoffnungsvoll ansah. Miley nickte schnell.

„Sicher."

Lilly lächelte ein breites, zahniges Lächeln und nickte ebenfalls, bevor sie verschwand. Miley war noch verwirrter als zuvor. Die Skaterin wurde immer gleich so nervös, wenn sie ihr eine persönliche Frage stellte. Irgendetwas war los. Ob ihre neue Freundin wohl wirklich mehr von der Brünetten wollte? Miley seufzte ein wenig und war erleichtert, dass Ollie sie offenbar nicht gehört hatte.

Jedenfalls blieb Miley mit dem Jungen zurück. Er vernichtete den Rest seines eigenen Burgers und schielte manchmal zu Lillys zurück gelassenen Fritten herüber. Oliver hatte ebenfalls versucht sie an zu machen, was ihr nicht wirklich gefallen hatte. Gott sei Dank war Lilly zur Stelle gewesen um sie zu retten. Er hatte eine Freundin, hatte sie ihn erinnert. Dann hatte sie Oliver etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und der hatte gegrinst, aber nichts weiteres gesagt. Jedenfalls schien er auf sie zu hören...

„Hey, Oliver? Kann ich dich was fragen?", Miley nippte an ihrem Getränk und sah dem Jungen dabei zu, wie er schluckte und sich dann zu ihr drehte. Sie musste einfach fragen.

„Sicher.", er lächelte und sie fühlte sich genau so. Eben sicher. Oliver war bestimmt ein sehr netter Kerl. Sonst wäre Lilly wohl auch sicher nicht mit ihm befreundet. Sie schien ja einen guten Sinn für Menschen zu haben. Es wirkte zumindest so.

„Ist Lilly, na ja. Auf was für einen Typ Frauen steht sie so?" Oliver starrte sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann zog er seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Nachdenklichkeit zusammen, bevor er antwortete.

„Hm... Kleine unschuldige Mädchen? Ja, ich denke sie neigt dazu sich mit süßen Mädels zu treffen und dann ihre Herzen zu brechen. Ist ein kleiner, saurer Beigeschmack, wenn man sich als Mädchen auf aie einlässt. Aber keine Sorge, ich denke nicht, dass sie sowas auch mit dir vor hat!", er lachte und klopfte der Pop-Prinzessin kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. „Lilly ist nicht wirklich so böse, wie sie sich manchmal gibt. Sie hatte eine recht schwere Kindheit, deswegen ist manchmal ein wenig grob... Aber zu dir scheint sie bereits einen Draht gefunden zu haben, Glückwunsch. Außerdem mag sie dich, wie eine Freundin. Sie hatte schon lange keine richtig gute Freundin mehr..."

Miley reagierte nur auf eine Textstelle. '_Sie mag mich?_', langsam nickte sie und hing dann wieder ihren Gedanken nach, während sie Oliver hin und wieder Blicke zuwarf, die er allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die rechte Hand und ließ den Blick schweifen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie sie ein Junge mit blondem Haar immer wieder anstarrte. Er sah sehr gut aus, fast schon verboten gut. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich ein bisschen unwohl, so von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Denn nach etwa sieben Minuten war klar, er tat genau das. Er saß bei Amber und Ashley. Sie musste einfach wissen, wer das war.

Vielleicht war er ja Fester-Freund-Material? Sie hatte zwar selbst gesagt, sie wollte eigentlich keine Beziehung, aber irgendwie reizte sie es doch. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie – wenn sie wollte – eine Chance bei ihm haben könnte.

„Ollie, kann ich dich noch was fragen?", er sah sie wieder an.

„Frag das nächste Mal einfach direkt!" Sie kicherte und dann deutete sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf den Jungen.

„Wer ist das?"

•◘○

_Man is least himself when he talks in his own person.. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth_.

Das sagte schon Oscar Wilde. Und wisst ihr was? Der Typ hatte damit echt Recht. Menschen sagen nicht die Wahrheit, wenn wir sie danach fragen. Oder zumindest nicht immer... Meistens eigentlich nicht. Ich lüge eine Menge, ich lüge sogar mehr als ich sollte. Aber es macht mir nichts aus, weil wir Menschen eben so sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mehr reden würde, wenn ich mich als jemand anderes verkleiden könnte. Vielleicht? Es ist wahrscheinlich. Aber nun zu dem Thema, warum ich vom Lunch abgehauen bin.

Ich sitze also hier. Völlig allein. Der bequeme, rote Sitz unter mir quietscht ein bisschen. Ich bin... wo? Richtig, in der großen Aula und warte geduldig auf meinen _Mentor_. Meine E-Gitarre liegt auf meinem Schoß und ich starre die blanke Bühne an. Ich habe mein Baby heute früh schon sehr eilig hier zurück gelassen – in meinem eigenen Spinnt in dem Raum mit dem Theaterzubehör – ich spiele kein Theater, ich bin schließlich toll (nichts gegen Schauspieler...).

Es ist völlig dunkel in der Halle, nur die Bretter ganz vorne sind hell erleuchtet. Ich starre sie verträumt an. Ich wollte schon immer Mal auf einer richtigen Bühne stehen, aber ich traue mich nie. Immer, wenn jemand vor mir steht und etwas erwartet, ziehe ich den Schwanz ein und renne wieder herunter.. So schnell wie ich kann, ohne zurück zu blicken. Das war schon immer so. Ich bin lieber ein stiller Musiker.

Das ist auch so ziemlich das einzige, wovor ich Angst habe, höhö (Vorsicht, Lüge!).

Ich lächele und stehe dann auf. Es ist – wie erwähnt – niemand außer mir da. Er verspätet sich schon wieder. So wie immer eigentlich. Langsam mache ich meinen Weg nach unten und schiebe meine Gitarre auf die Bühne, bevor ich mich selbst danach darauf stemme. Und dann sehe ich sie, eine Maske. Es handelt sich dabei um eine dieser völlig weißen Masken, die Theaterleute beliebig verändern und anmalen. Ich sehe mich noch einmal schnell um und greife nach ihr, lasse sie über mein Gesicht gleiten.

Etwas weiter hinter mir sehe ich eine dunkelblaue Kappe – vermutlich von Frank, dem Hausmeister (komischer, unheimlicher Kauz) – und schlittere zu ihr. Ich setze sie falsch herum auf den Kopf und grinse unter meiner weißen Verkleidung. Ich nehme meine Gitarre und trete vor das Mikrophon.

Ich liebe es vor einem nicht vorhandenen Publikum zu stehen und verbeuge mich brav vor dem leeren Auditorium. Ich schenke ''der Menge'' ein halbes Lächeln unter der Maske – obwohl sie es ohnehin nicht gesehen hätten – und schlinge endlich die Gitarre um meine Schultern. Ich fühle mich sicher.

Ich spiele ein paar einfache Noten und beginne dann dazu eine leise Melodie zu summen. Mein Lächeln wächst. Ich habe keine Angst mehr, nicht wenn ich hier alleine bin und mich niemand erkennt.

Der einzige, für den ich je gesungen habe ist Matt... aber das auch nur vor diesem besagten Freitag, den einzigen Tag in meinem Leben, den ich wirklich hasse und einfach nur vergessen möchte. Ich seufze einmal tief und traurig...

Ich schließe meine Augen und erinnere mich trotzdem immer noch ganz genau. Es hat gestürmt, ein furchtbares Wetter und ich konnte nicht nach draußen zu Oliver. Ich hatte Hausarrest, meine Mutter hatte an diesem Tag besonders schlechte Laune gehabt. Ich hörte sie schreien, die beiden. Aber ich saß nur in meinem Zimmer und habe mir die Decke über meinen kleinen Kopf gezogen.

Dann hörte ich Matts schnelle Schritte und er knallte seine Tür zu. Ich fuhr zusammen. Ich wusste es schon in diesem Moment, etwas war faul. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Matt war nicht so.

Ich spiele immer schneller, lasse meine Finger über die Seiten gleiten und fange an sanft zu singen. Leise und kaum vernehmbar, das Mikrofon vor mir ist ausgeschaltet, es bleibt stumm, ist der einzige Zuhörer meiner leisen Tragik. Niemand kann mich hören, ich bin ganz allein. Ich genieße die Musik in meinen Ohren, werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starre an die Decke.

Ich weiß, dass Matt an diesem Tag meine Mutter bat ihn zu unserem Vater zu fahren. Er hat ihn immer mehr vermisst als ich, auch wenn er nie etwas von uns wissen wollte. Er hat uns zu Weihnachten eine Karte geschickt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur ein einziges Mal an uns gedacht hat. Ich meine... ach, egal.

Ich bin aus meinem Zimmer geschlichen, ich hatte meine Schuhe ausgezogen. Ich war so leise, wie ich nur sein konnte. Seid Tagen hatte Matty sich immer wieder in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und ich hatte Angst. Angst, er könnte vielleicht etwas anstellen.

Seine Tür war nur angelehnt, sie schien wieder aus dem Schloss gesprungen zu sein, aufgrund des heftigen Aufpralls und ich hörte den Schrei, bevor ich Matt sah. Untergehend in einem donnernden Blitzschlag und meinem eigenen Keuchen.

"_I worry, I wonder all the time why worry  
It's killing me, forget about it"  
_

Ich habe die Tür nur einen Spalt breit aufgeschoben um hinein sehen zu können. Ich hatte solche Angst, ich wollte meinen Bruder zurück, meinen richtigen Bruder. Nicht die Hülle, die noch von ihm geblieben war.

Es blitzte wieder und ich fuhr zusammen. Ich war erst 11, ich habe es damals nicht verstanden. Es war schon fast vier Jahre her, dass unser Vater verschwunden war und er hatte es noch immer nicht einsehen wollen, dass dieser Mann nie zurück kommen würde...

Mein Blick konnte ihn nicht finden, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen.

Er entzog sich meinem Blickfeld, aber ich suchte weiter nach ihm. Ich gab nie auf.

_  
"I whisper, remember what she did  
Don't miss her  
Set me free, she won't allow it"  
_

Dann konnte ich ihn sehen. Ich werde sein Gesicht wohl nie vergessen... Seine Augen frei von jeglichen Emotionen, kalt und leer. Ausgebrannt.

Ich bin in sein Zimmer gerannt und habe gerufen, habe geschrien und habe versucht es ihm weg zu nehmen. Aber er wollte nicht aufhören. Matty war immer schon stärker gewesen als ich. Er schob mich mit einem Arm von sich weg und ich rief immer lauter. Wo war meine Mutter? Das ist das einzige Mal gewesen, dass ich sie je gebraucht hätte... und sie hatte mich enttäuscht.

Und ich war damals erst 11, ich habe es nicht verstanden...

_  
"Angry and gone, and the list goes on and on  
If it's love, I will differ, I'm being lost being with her"_

Überall war Blut und ich habe geweint. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar sehen.

Ich habe immer wieder nach meiner Mutter gerufen, immer und immer wieder. Und als sie kam, da...

Ich reiße mir Maske und Mütze herunter und werfe sie weg von mir, ziehe meine Gitarre über den Kopf und lasse sie neben mir zu Boden fallen. Ich starre immer noch an die Decke, Tränen haben sich in meinen Augen gebildet und ich presse beide Handflächen gegen sie. Ich will schreien, ich will toben, ich will entkommen. Ich will raus.

Und ich schreie, und ich drehe mich um und lasse meine zitternden Hände durch meine Haare fahren und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Armen als ich zu Boden sinke...

"_I can't move on, I can't take it  
She, she says we won't make it now_"

Ein lautes Klatschen lässt mich zusammenfahren und ich reiße die Augen auf. Er steht direkt hinter mir, das weiß ich. Ich wische mir über die Augen und stehe langsam auf. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich schreien gehört... Hat gesehen wie ich die Gitarre geworfen habe, wie ich durchgedreht bin. Ich drehe mich wieder um.

Er steht nur da, lächelt und klatscht. Er applaudiert mir.

„Professor Crown! Sie sind schon hier...?", es ist peinlich jetzt vor ihm zu stehen, wo er gerade einen sehr intimen Moment meines Lebens betrachten durfte. Er als einer der wenigen. Ich habe ihn noch nie meinen Gesang hören lassen, er weiß nichts über Matt und er weiß nichts über meine Vergangenheit. Alles was er von mir kennt ist der Klang meiner wundervollen E-Gitarre. Nur meine E-Gitarre. „Sie waren ein wenig spät, also habe ich gedacht... na ja, ich gucke einfach Mal wie es ist. Eben auf der Bühne zu stehen, Wie lange sind sie... was haben sie alles mit angehört?", ich mache ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu meiner Gitarre, gehe leicht in die Hocke und nehme sie an ihrem Stiel. Ich setze mich schnell auf den Rand der Bühne. Ich sacke leicht in mich zusammen, wische noch einmal über meine Augen, die sicher rot geworden sind.

Dieser Freitag kriegt mich jedes Mal.

Außerdem fange ich schon wieder an Müll zu reden. Belanglosen Müll... Prof. Crown lächelt immer noch.

Er ist Professor der Musik und trotzdem arbeitet er an einer billigen Highschool. Meiner Highschool. Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, wieso er das macht. Er weiß so gut wie ALLES über Musik. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er alle Instrumente spielen könnte, die es auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Trotzdem sollte er das nicht gehört haben.

Ich bin sicher, er hätte an eine Universität gehen, oder sonst irgendetwas Großes werden können. Alles und nichts. Aber nein, stattdessen sucht er sich die Seaview High aus und macht es sich zur Aufgabe mir – Lilly Truscott, böse, gemein und von alles gehasst und vor allem innerlich gebrochen – etwas beizubringen.

Er versucht mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich ein bisschen aus mir raus gehe. Vor allem auch in Sachen Gesang. Ja, eigentlich nur da. Denn sonst bin ich ja recht kontaktfreudig. Das ist ja auch nicht mein Problem. Er sagt, ich sollte nicht so viel Angst davor haben zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin.

Das ist allerdings leichter gesagt als getan. Insbesondere da von meinem _**wirklichen ich**_ nicht mehr sehr viel übrig ist... Tut mir Leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen Prof. Crown.

„Sagen Sie mir Ms. Truscott. Wie kommt es, dass ich von Mr. Corelli gehört habe, Sie haben schon wieder seinen Unterricht geschwänzt? Wie soll denn je etwas aus Ihnen werden, wenn Sie damit weitermachen, Ihre Lehrer so zu verärgern?" Das geht nicht mehr lange so weiter, Professor. Das weiß ich auch... „Im Moment bin ich noch der Einzige, der beim Rektor ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegt. Ich wäre vorsichtig bei dem Versuch, Ihr Glück aufs Spiel zu setzen. Irgendwann wird mein Wort nicht mehr genug sein, um Sie vor einem Rauswurf zu bewahren.", der Lehrer setzt sich neben mich und ich zupfe an ein paar Seiten meiner Gitarre herum und kichere leicht.

„Die würden mich alle wohl ziemlich gern fliegen sehen, was?", Prof. Crown ist ein großer Mann Mitte 40, trägt eine viereckige Brille und hat kurzes, angegrautes Haar. Seine sanften, grauen Augen lächeln mich an.

„Oh ja, das würden sie. Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, was meine Kollegen alle gegen Sie haben. Ich persönlich finde, Sie sind eine sehr höfliche, begabte Dame. Obwohl das Wort Dame Sie wohl in keinster Weise beschreibt, nicht wahr? Aber nun zu einer anderen Sache... Was bedrückt sie so sehr?"

Was bedrückt mich?

Ich sehe ihn nicht an. Ich sehe in die andere Richtung. Ich will eigentlich nicht mit einem meiner Lehrer darüber sprechen, was Matt an diesem absolut beschissenen Tag – entschuldige Miley – versucht hat zu tun. Ich muss das mit mir selbst ausmachen. Das mache ich immer. Und es klappt... meistens.

„Wieso sollte ich traurig sein? Es geht mir blendend.", er seufzt und ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn anlüge. Nichts in meinem Leben ist im Moment blendend. Abgesehen von Oliver. Die Sache mit Miles muss ich erst noch herausfinden.

„Lügen Sie mich bitte nicht an, Lilly. Ich kenne Sie. Und ich erkenne, wenn Sie etwas bedrückt. Ihre Musik hat das Ganze nur zusätzlich unterstrichen und ein bisschen die Tatsache, dass ich Sie habe schreien hören. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer armen Gitarre. Ich verstehe es ja, wenn Sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen. Immerhin bin ich ihr Lehrer... Aber ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen, weil Sie mir am Herzen liegen. Und-"

Ich unterbreche ihn.

„Er hat versucht sich umzubringen. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", ich sehe ihn kalt an. Ich kann seine Augen nicht mehr lesen, aber sie lächeln nicht mehr. Nicht einmal annähernd.

„Wer? Wer hat versucht sich umzubringen, Lilly?" Eigentlich sollte ich nicht einlenken, eigentlich sollte ich jetzt rennen. So wie ich es immer tue, aber ich kann nicht. Ich starre ihn nur weiter an und die Worte fallen aus meinem Mund.

„Mein Bruder... Matt.", ich wische mir ein drittes Mal über die Augen und seufze. Ich packe meine Gitarre etwas fester und warte auf eine Antwort von Prof. Crown, aber sie kommt nicht. Stattdessen spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die fest zudrückt und er nickt mir ermutigend zu.

Also erzähle ich es ihm.

Wie ich an diesem Freitag vor genau sechs Jahren bei diesem schrecklichen Gewitter in das Zimmer meines Bruders gerannt bin. Weil ich Angst hatte, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, weil ich erst 11 gewesen war. Und er hört mir zu. Er drängt mich nicht, ich erzähle es freiwillig.

Ich erzähle ihm, wie er sich als letztes das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte, bevor ich es ihm endlich entreißen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht umbringen, er konnte es nicht. Ich glaube heute, dass es an mir lag. Er wollte nicht, dass ich sehe, wie er stirbt. Mein armer, kleiner Matty.

Heute fühle ich mich wie seine große Schwester, und nicht umgekehrt.

Auch das erzähle ich Prof. Crown.

Ich weine nicht, manchmal wische ich mir die Augen, aber ich weine nicht. Ich will keine Schwäche vor dem Mann zeigen, der mir so viel beigebracht hat. Er bewegt sich nicht während meines Vortrags, er zeigt nicht einmal Mitleid.

Und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. Ich hasse es bemitleidet zu werden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nie jemandem davon erzähle. Ich habe Angst vor Mitleid in den Augen meiner Gegenüber.

Mitleid das mir klar macht, dass das hier real ist. Das es nicht nur ein böser Traum ist, den ich mich einbilde. Ich würde gern aufwachen.

Seid 6 Jahren warte ich auf mein Erwachen.

Prof. Crowns Augen sind verschlossen. Es ist ein hartes Steingrau, nicht wie sonst wolkig und lebendig. Als ich ende klingelt es und meine Pause ist vorbei. Aber es schert mich nicht, ich starre ihn nur weiterhin an. Und dann tut er es, er streckt seine Arme aus. Er umarmt mich und ich lasse vor Schreck meine Gitarre zu Boden fallen. Es klirrt dumpf und ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Rücken.

Die erste Träne fällt, noch bevor es zum zweiten Mal klingelt.

Und ich weiß genau...

_Dr. Crown ist ein Mensch der mich in mehr Hinsichten versteht, als ich bisher dachte. _


	4. Von Knutschflecken

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 4 – Von Knutschflecken**

Gott schuf meine Angst, so wie er meinen Mut schuf und er hat sich sicherlich etwas dabei gedacht. Trotzdem sollte mal jemand dem alten Greis ins Wort fallen. Jesus, wo bist du nur wenn ich dich brauche? Ich bete jeden Tag und nie kommt eine Antwort, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. (Nicht wirklich, ich fände es unheimlich wenn Gott mit mir plaudern würde).

Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Augen unglaublich rot aussehen. Ich habe mehr geweint in dieser einen Stunde, als die letzten fünf Jahre zusammen, und das ist auf eine Weise gruselig, die ich nicht erklären kann. Vor allem vor den Augen meines LEHRERS... aber Prof. Crown hatte schon immer so eine Wirkung auf mich. Er ist eben etwas besonderes. Ich brauche mich nicht zu rechtfertigen, nur weil ich ihm meine Gefühle gezeigt habe! Ach komm, vergesst es...

Auf jeden Fall ist heulen absolut nicht mein Ding und ich hasse es trotzdem, dass der Professor meine harte, undurchdringliche Schale geknackt hat. Das gefällt mir absolut überhaupt mal gar nicht und regt mich tierisch auf. Es fuchst mich.

Ich bin lieber die toughe Bitch, als die weinerliche kleine Lilly-Maus.

Die weinerliche, kleine Lilly-Maus habe ich nämlich schon lange beerdigt und sie wird garantiert nicht wieder auferstehen. Niemals. Schließlich glaubt Lilly-Maus auch nicht an Gott. Sie hat es also gar nicht verdient (ja ich rede von meinem alten Ich in der dritten Person und nein, das ist nicht seltsam! Schläge?).

Mein I-Pod bläst ein lautes Gitarrensolo in meine Ohren und ich lasse meinen ächzend, schmerzenden Kopf auf die Holzplatte vor mir sinken. Ich lasse meine Stirn im rhythmischen Takt auf den Tisch knallen. Auf meine Smiley wartend und vor mich hin sinnierend, sitze ich draußen vor der Schule. Ich kenne sie erst ein paar Stunden... und trotzdem habe ich sie vermisst, als sie nicht da war. Ich hab es echt versaut.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter lässt mich aufschrecken. Es ist eine warme, weiche Hand. Ihre Hand.

Ich sehe hoch in ihr Gesicht und sie lächelt, zieht an meinem Ohrenstöpsel, bis er völlig heraus gefallen ist. Ihre Hand berührt sanft mein Ohr, zieht am Ohrläppchen und ich erzittere unter der Berührung.

Ich stehe schnell auf und grinse verlegen, dann biete ich ihr meinen Arm an und sage in einem eher spielerischen - aber wie ich finde sehr verführerischen – Tonfall:

„Ma'am, ihr Geleitdienst steht für sie bereit.", sie hakt sich ein und wir kichern leise. Meine Wangen laufen rot an und ich fange an zu laufen. Sie trägt immer noch meine alte Lederjacke. Mein Grinsen verbreitert sich immer mehr und ich wische mir ein letztes Mal über die Augen. Ich bin stark, ich kann das schaffen. Ich schaffe alles, verdammt! Auf zu Miles nach Hause!

Auf, auf und davon!

Auf halber Strecke – Miley ist immer noch bei mir eingehakt – wird mir klar, dass ich es ohne eine weitere Zigarette einfach nicht mehr länger aushalte. Es ist eben eine elende Sucht... Ich stecke also meine Hand in die Hosentasche und ziehe einen der dünnen Stängel hervor, stecke ihn in den Mund. Ich bleibe kurz stehen um sie anzuzünden, Miles geht einfach weiter. Das verärgert mich, aber nur ein bisschen.

Ich ziehe einmal schnell und atme auf.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens kurz warten? Das dauert nicht lange.", ich lasse mein Skateboard auf den Boden sinken und rolle ihr schnell hinterher. Sie bleibt immer noch nicht stehen und ich seufze. „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder? Was dagegen, dass ich rauche? Das machen eine Menge Leute!"

Sie wirft mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ich rolle zur Sicherheit ein paar Zentimeter von ihr weg, noch ein paar und noch ein paar.

„Das tötet dich langsam aber sicher, weißt du das denn nicht?! Und ich will nicht, dass du stirbst...Tut mir ja Leid, aber ich mache mir nun einmal Sorgen... Hat was mit meiner Mom zu tun.", jetzt sieht sie traurig aus und ich fühle mich schlecht. Sie schaut geknickt zur Seite.

Ich glaube sie fängt gleich an zu weinen. Aber ich kann doch keine Schuldgefühle bekommen, nur weil sie nicht will, dass ich rauche? Das ist hirnrissig! Irrsinn, blödes Zeug.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Rauchen ist böööse. Und was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?", ich betone das Wort BÖSE extra und laufe jetzt wieder normal neben ihr her. Mit dem Skateboard kann ich einfach nicht so langsam fahren, wie sie geht. Ich kicke es vorsichtig vorwärts. Was ist mit ihrer Mom? Raucht die etwa auch? Aber dann sollte sie eher daran gewöhnt sein, oder nicht?

„Warum machst du es dann, wenn es böse ist?", sie bleibt stehen, ignoriert meine Frage wegen ihrer Mutter und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Ihre blauen Ozeane sind wütend und aufgebracht. Ich kann die Wellen fast schlagen sehen. Trotzdem sind ihre Augen glasig von nicht vergossenen Tränen. Ich streiche mit meiner freien Hand über ihre Wange.

Das scheint alles zu sein, was ich tun kann...

•◘○

Miley fühlte die Berührung der weichen Hand und lehnte ihr Gesicht in die wohltuende Wärme. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich Lilly damit so kaputt machte. Denn das war es, was sie tat, sie zerstörte sich selbst! Die Brünette war wütend, sie war zornig, traurig, Erinnerungen plagten sie und das Bild ihrer Mutter ließ sie nicht mehr los.

„Wieso?", sie hauchte die Worte nur, sie gingen fast im Wind verloren.

Lilly zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern und ließ die Augen sinken. Die Pop-Prinzessin hätte schwören können, dass Lillys Augen jetzt auf ihren Lippen lagen, die leicht zitterten. Nicht nur vor Entrüstung, sondern vor allem vor verborgenem, wieder an die Oberfläche kriechendem Schmerz.

„Angewohnheit... denke ich.", Lilly leckte sich über die Lippen und Miley lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war verwirrt, sie wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. „Es ist schwer wieder aufzuhören, wenn man erst einmal angefangen hat... Außerdem... ist es irgendwie... beruhigend."

Miley sah wie sich Lilly sanft zu ihr beugte, sie kam näher und näher und Miley fühlte wie sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

Ihr Herz raste immer schneller und schneller, ihre eigenen Hände zitterten, als sie schnell nach Lillys mit der Zigarette griff und sie zu ihrem eigenen Mund führen wollte. Sie sah die Panik in den Augen der Skaterin aufflammen, die jetzt so nah vor ihr schwebten. Zum Greifen nah, nicht mehr unerreichbar.

„Nicht! Was machst du denn?", Lilly warf den Glimmstängel zur Seite und trat ihn aus. „Was... was machst du denn?" Miley zog die Jacke fester zu und sah dann wieder in die stürmischen Augen der Blondine. Sie sahen misstrauisch aus, besorgt, verwirrt, verliebt?... Alles auf einmal, alles durcheinander.

„Wieso, darf ich mich denn nicht auch mal beruhigen? Was findest du an dem Gedanken so schlimm, dass ich rauchen könnte? Was sollte mich daran hindern das Mal auszuprobieren, wenn du nicht hin siehst?", Lilly sah zur Seite, dann fing sie wieder an zu gehen. Langsam und stetig. Miley sah ihr einige Sekunden lang nach, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. „Komm schon, Truscott. Antworte mir."

Lilly blieb nicht stehen, aber Miley hatte sie schon wieder eingeholt. Sie packte ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Die Skaterin schwang ihren Kopf zu der Brünetten und seufzte tief.

„Was willst du, dass ich tue?", Lilly wirkte verloren.

„Ich will nur, dass du aufhörst zu rauchen. Das ist alles. Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben einfach so weg wirfst, wie meine eigene Mutter, nur weil du diesen Drogen nicht widerstehen kannst. Das bringt dich um!"

•◘○

Ich starre sie fest an. Ihre Augen strahlen diese unglaubliche Sorge aus. So hat sich noch nie jemand um mich gesorgt, und ich kenne sie erst einen Tag lang. Ich schüttele den Kopf und gehe weiter. Sie geht neben mir her, lässt mich allerdings nicht mehr los.

Meine Haut brennt unter ihren zarten Fingern. Die Muskeln in meinem Arm reagieren auf ihren Druck und spannen sich bei jeder Bewegung die ich mache an. Jetzt komme ich mir idiotisch vor. Ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut geht und nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich macht. Vielleicht bin ich diejenige, die Unsinn redet? Vielleicht hat sie recht? Ich weiß nichts mehr.

„Deine Mutter hat ihr Leben weg geworfen? Miles?", ich spüre das Zittern ihrer Hände und bereue meine Frage augenblicklich. Es wird ihr weh tun darüber zu sprechen, das fühle ich. Ich starre den Boden an und warte darauf, dass sie etwas sagt. Wir laufen noch ein Stück, dann sagt sie es. Kurz und knapp.

„Meine Mutter ist vor ein paar Jahren an Lungenkrebs gestorben. Sie hat fast ihr ganzes Leben geraucht und hat den Preis dafür gezahlt...", die unsägliche Kälte in ihrer Stimme lässt mich zusammen zucken. Sie hat ihrer Mutter noch nicht verziehen. Sie hat ihr nicht verziehen, dass sie gestorben ist, weil sie es selbst zu verschulden hatte.

Sie hat Miley verlassen... Völlig allein gelassen, zumindest scheint meine Smiley das so zu verstehen. Es muss schwer sein einen Elternteil zu verlieren, und zu wissen, dass er nie zurück kommen wird. Ich meine, mein Vater ist abgehauen, aber er lebt wenigstens. Als ich kleiner war habe ich mir immer eingebildet, er kommt zurück. Mein Bruder sowieso...

„Tut mir Leid... Ich wusste nicht, dass... Na ja und außerdem... Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt. Für gewöhnlich ziehe ich Dinge alleine durch und das meistens ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.", ich kratze mich schon wieder am Nacken und ich bemerke gerade noch rechtzeitig, wir stehen schon vor ihrem Haus.

Ich höre sie seufzen.

„Ach Lilly...", sie lässt mich los und geht auf ihr Haus zu. Ich will gerade den Weg zu mir nach Hause einschlagen – wo es sehr kalt und ungeliebt sein wird, aber vor allem LEER, so wie mein Herz – da höre ich sie rufen. „Kommst du noch mit rein? Daddy würde sich bestimmt freuen meine erste Freundin hier an der Schule kennen zu lernen."

Sie lächelt breit – wenn auch unsicher (wahrscheinlich ist sie immer noch verletzt) – und das lasse ich mir natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich jogge zu ihrer Haustür und strahle sie an. Bevor wir allerdings eintreten schiebe ich mir zwei Pfefferminz-Kaugummis rein, damit ich nicht aus dem Mund stinke wie ein Schlot. Ich will ja keinen schlechten Eindruck bei Miles Vater hinterlassen. Immer schön positiv auffallen. Man kann ja nie wissen, was vielleicht noch wird, nicht wahr?

Wir treten in ihr Haus ein und sofort steigt mir dieser himmlischer Duft in die Nase. Ich habe seit dem Mittagessen in der Schule nichts mehr gehabt und das wurde auch noch von Amber und Ashley unterbrochen. Ach was würde ich für ein vernünftiges Essen geben...

Die Wahrheit ist, ich bin sehr schlank. Sicher, ich treibe eine Menge Sport wie Surfen und Skaten, aber ich esse auch sehr wenig. Nicht, weil ich einem Magerwahn verfallen bin, sondern weil ich nie dazu komme zu kochen. Ich bin in der Küche eine Katastrophe.

Und meine liebe Mutter, na ja.

So kommt es nun einmal, dass man jede einzelne meiner Rippen zählen kann. Ich bin allerdings kein Klappergestell. Ich sehe mich als stolzen Besitzer eines perfekten Sixpacks – natürlich im Rahmen einer jungen Frau – und ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß durchtrainiert. Ich bin nicht einmal eingebildet, ich sage nur die Wahrheit.

Ich habe mir überlegt der Fußballmannschaft der Seaview beizutreten, aber das muss ich noch einmal gründlich durchdenken. Denn dann müsste ich wieder anfangen mehr zu trainieren. Als ich klein war habe ich Fußball geliebt, mein Bruder hat mich immer gezwungen mit ihm zu spielen.

„Hey Daddy! Ich bin wieder da!", Smiley Miley und ich betreten die große Küche. Am Herd steht ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit blonden Strähnen in den mittellangen, braunen Haaren. Er sieht im Grunde genommen sehr freundlich aus. Miley hat seine Augen. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und eine Ein-Arm-Umarmung. „Daddy, das hier ist Lilly. Lilly, das ist mein Dad."

Ich lächele ein wenig unsicher und strecke meine Hand aus, er drückt sie und nickt mir zu. Sein Händedruck ist sanfter, als ich erwartet hätte. Er scheint nett zu sein. Ich mag ihn.

Trotzdem komme ich mir jetzt so vor wie beim ersten Date, wenn der Vater deines Mädchens dich begutachtet...

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Lilly. Ich bin froh, dass mein kleines Baby-Girl schon gleich am ersten Tag Anschluss gefunden hat... Nicht, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte.", ich sehe ihn einen Blick mit seiner Tochter wechseln und grinse. Sie schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Freut mich auch, Mr. Stewart. Aber Mal im Ernst, wie hätte ich mich Miles Charme bitte entziehen sollen? Ich meine, sie hat mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fast _umgehauen_.", ich kichere leicht und Miley schaut nun mich komisch an. Anscheinend ist sie jetzt peinlich berührt. Ich lache offenkundig und ihr Vater stimmt ein.

„Miles, wo hast du diese junge Dame nur aufgegabelt? Sehr schön, sehr schön. Hey Lilly.", er wendet sich jetzt direkt an mich und ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch. „Bleibst du zum Abendessen, oder haben deine Eltern da etwas gegen? Freunde von Miles sind immer willkommen!", er lacht und dreht sich dann lieber wieder dem Herd zu. Ich schaue Miley an, der das Ganze inzwischen wohl peinlicher ist, als sie ertragen kann, die aber trotzdem hoffnungsvoll dreinschaut und dann nicke ich.

„Ja gerne, Mr. Stewart. Meine Eltern – meine Mom – hat sicher nichts dagegen. Sie kommt erst immer spät von der Arbeit nach Hause.", ich versuche, nicht allzu bitter zu klingen. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das sonderlich gelingt, aber ich grinse trotzdem etwas schief.

„Okay, ich rufe euch dann, wenn es Essen gibt, ja?" Miley nickt ihm schnell zu und nimmt dann meine Hand.

„Komm, wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Bis später, Daddy!"

•◘○

Miley lag auf ihrem Bett und lachte schallend, Lilly fläzte sich direkt davor auf dem Teppichvorleger und lachte ebenfalls zügellos. Die Skaterin hatte Miley eben eine kleine Geschichte über eine von Olivers Missgeschicken erzählt. Über Oliver konnte man so herrliche Witze machen. Er wusste, dass Lilly gerne über ihn lachte, aber er scherte sich nicht darum. Das machte ihn ja auch so liebenswürdig.

Dieses spezielle Missgeschick beinhaltete eine Katze und eine arme, unschuldige, alte Frau. Die Brünette konnte sich nicht mehr halten, die Lachtränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Und,...er ist wirklich auf den Baum geklettert?", sie wischte sich vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch die feuchten Augen, damit ihre Wimperntusche nicht noch mehr verlief. Lilly nickte eifrig, grinste lebhaft und ausgelassen.

„Oh ja, Oken ist schon eine Sache für sich. Aber dafür muss man ihn auch einfach lieben. Entweder das, oder man muss ihn umbringen. Ich entscheide mich meistens für Variante eins.", Lilly lehnte den Kopf auf das Laken und blickte Miley kopfüber grinsend an. Miley lachte noch ein bisschen mehr, dann krabbelte sie schnell zu Lillys Kopf, erwischte die Blondine völlig schutzlos.

„Wie lange kennt ihr beiden euch schon?", Lilly runzelte die Stirn in Denkfalten und Mileys Kopf erschien jetzt über ihrem eigenen. Miley grinste und zog eine kleine Linie mit ihrem Zeigefinger. Sie ließ ihn dafür über Lillys herrliche Haare gleiten. Ihre Wangen nahmen ein tiefes Rot an und sie stotterte ein wenig, als sie antwortete. Miley musste kichern.

„N-Na ja... Eigentlich schon immer. Seit der Grundschule. Seit meine Mutter mich damals dazu gezwungen hat mit ihm zu spielen. Man, ich war sowas von sauer...", Lilly schloss von Mileys Berührungen anscheinend beruhigt die Augen und schwelgte noch ein wenig länger in Erinnerungen über alte Kinderzeiten.

Die Hand der Brünetten langte sanft nach hinten und packte das Zopfgummi, das Lillys Haare zusammen hielt. Diese schlug ihre Augen auf.

„M-Miley?"

„Shh...", sie legte einen Finger auf Lillys Mund. „Ich will nur Mal sehen, wie du mit offenen Haaren aussiehst, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht..." Lilly zuckte halbherzig und nervös mit den Schultern. Miley grinste noch breiter. Sie ließ das Gummi zu Boden gleiten und die blonden Haare der Skaterin fielen auf ihre Schultern. Sie schüttelte ihre Haare aus, sexy.

Miley spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verknotete.

Sie kletterte vom Bett und setzte sich vor Lilly. „Du solltest sie wirklich öfter offen tragen, das steht dir echt besser." Röte kroch wieder auf das Gesicht der Skaterin und färbte dieses Mal ihre Nase ein. Miley stupste liebevoll dagegen und sah, wie die Blondine die Stirn runzelte. Miley gluckste.

Lillys Seitenscheitel fiel ihr ins Gesicht, Miley strich ihn zur Seite und lächelte wieder breit. Dunkelrot stahl sich jetzt auch auf die Wangen der Blonden und sie murmelte etwas sehr Unverständliches. Es war kaum mehr als ein Ausatmen.

„Was?", Die Pop-Prinzessin griff nach Lillys Händen und drückte sie fest und liebevoll.

„N-Nichts. Schon gut... Ist nicht so wichtig."

Miley lehnte sich weit zurück und Lillys Arme streckten sich nach vorne, Miley hielt sie immer noch sehr fest und die Skaterin selbst sah aus wie eine angemalte, steinerne Statue. Allerdings eine sehr gut aussehende... Miley ohrfeigte sich selbst in Gedanken. Sicher, Lilly sah gut aus – aber sie musste ja nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, WIE gut sie wirklich aussah...

„Was bist du denn immer gleich so angespannt? Du brauchst wirklich nicht nervös werden, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich tue dir doch nichts.", Miley zog noch ein bisschen fester und inzwischen musste Lilly sich gegen sie stemmen, um nicht auf die Brünette zu stürzen. Dann schoss sie unerwartet wieder nach vorne und ihr Gesicht war jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von der Blondine entfernt. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Blonden, verringerte weiterhin ihren Abstand. „Ich mag dein Gesicht wirklich, es ist so weich und... lieb."

•◘○

Mir bleibt fast der Atem stehen. Sie ist so nah, so greifbar. Und gleichzeitig ist mir auf eine Weise klar, dass wenn sie mir weiter so viel zu nahe bleibt, dass das nicht gut enden kann. Ich will nichts Dummes machen. Es ist so lange her, seit ich mal wieder einen weiblichen Freund gefunden habe und das werde ich mich durch meine unsäglichen Triebe nicht kaputt machen lassen.

Ich lächle verlegen und dumm, dann sage ich es.

„Ich sollte aber gar nicht weich und lieb aussehen. Ich bin böse.", ich kann meine Stimme nicht über ein Flüstern erhöhen, sie ist mir immer noch so nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meinen armen Lippen spüren kann. Heiße und einladende Lippen gegenüber von meinen. So einfach zu küssen und zu verwöhnen. Ihre Augen blitzen verschmitzt. Weiß sie etwas?

„Das glaube ich nicht. In Wirklichkeit bist du doch zahm wie ein kleines Hündchen. Du kannst gerne mein Hündchen sein, wenn du magst.", jetzt kichert sie und lehnt sich endlich wieder von mir weg.

Ich will gerade aufatmen, da spüre ich etwas Weiches. Ihre Lippen berühren meine Wange und Wärme schießt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich werde rot, tief rot und drücke meine Augen fest zu. Mein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, aber immer noch kommt kein Sauerstoff über meine Lippen.

Ich will dieses Gefühl in meinem Kopf verewigen. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ich ihre Lippen nicht mehr spüren kann. Aber tatsächlich war es nicht einmal eine Minute, vielleicht nicht einmal eine halbe.

Ich lasse meine Augen fest geschlossen und warte darauf, dass sie etwas sagt, aber ich höre nur ein Kichern. Ich öffne mein rechtes Auge einen Spalt breit und sehe, wie sie da sitzt. Die Hand vor dem Mund um ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken und ihre Augen in schlichtem Amüsieren geschlossen.

Und ich bin perplex.

Und ich sitze nur da und starre.

Und irgendwann nach fünf Minuten bricht das Lachen zu mir durch und ich beginne ebenfalls haltlos zu lachen. Sehr laut und ausgelassen. Ich halte mir meinen Bauch, mache mir nicht die Mühe, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen, sondern stoße nach vorne und beginne sie zu kitzeln. Ich begrabe sie unter meinem leichten Körpergewicht, aber ich bin stärker.

Sie fällt auf ihren Rücken und ich kitzele ihre Seiten, sie versucht mich loszuwerden, aber sie schafft es nicht. Arme, kleine, schwache Miley. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab, tropfen auf ihren Hals und ich spüre, wie meine Atmung trotz des vielen Gelächters schon wieder einige Sekunden lang aussetzt.

Sie wirft ihren Kopf beim Lachen nach hinten und ich beobachte sie, grinse und kichere und sehe dabei zu, wie sie in ihrer Misere versinkt.

„Lilly!", sie lacht laut und ich grinse jetzt vom einen zum anderen Ohr. „Lass das! Lilly!"

„Von wegen Hündchen! Ich bin ein Tiger! GRRR!", ich senke meinen Kopf langsam zu ihrem Nacken und ziehe den unvergleichlichen Geruch in meine Nase. Für einige Sekunden lang zögere ich oberhalb ihrer Haut, dann beiße ich sanft hinein und grinse noch breiter. Sie kichert immer mehr. Ich lecke über die Stelle.

„Hey, nicht beißen, dass ist unfair! Lilly!", ich beiße noch einmal zu, dieses Mal etwas kräftiger und ich spüre Erregung durch meinen ganzen Körper zucken. Meine Hände haben aufgehört zu kitzeln und gleiten an ihren Seiten entlang. Und ich grinse gegen sie. Ich inhaliere ihren unglaublichen Geruch noch einmal tief, lecke ihre salzigen Tränen auf, dann lasse ich meine Nase über ihre Halsbeuge fahren und küsse einmal lang anhaltend ihren Puls, bevor ich mich endlich aufsetze.

Sie duftet nach... Miley, vermischt mit Vanille und Flieder. So wie ihr Haar.

Ich throne auf ihrem Bauch und lache immer noch, sie hebt eine Hand und fährt über die Stelle an ihrem Hals. Ihr Gesicht ist so rot wie eine Tomate, wie ein Hummer, könnte man sagen und ich bin zufrieden mit mir. Niemand kann sagen, ich könnte Frauen nichts bieten.

Das Feuer der Leidenschaft brennt in mir! WuhAAAA!

Niemand ist sicher vor _the Lilly Truscott_!

„Da bleibt aber nichts zurück, oder?", ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, kapiere nicht gleich worauf sie hinaus will. „Wenn da was bleiben sollte, Lilly, dann erklärst du das meinem Vater! Der weiß doch, dass ich da vorher noch nichts hatte!", sie sieht nicht wirklich wütend aus, aber...

Oh Shit, da hab ich ja gar nicht dran gedacht!

•◘○

Miley sah dabei zu, wie Lillys Gesicht mit einem Mal kreidebleich wurde.

„Ohhhh, Lilly!", sie packte die Skaterin an den Schultern und entledigte sich ihr etwas unsanft. Miley rannte zu ihrem großen Wandspiegel und besah ihren Hals. Die Stelle, an der Lilly sie zwei Mal gebissen hatte, war rot angelaufen und sie stach deutlich hervor. „Gott! Da kenne ich dich gerade mal einen Tag und du verpasst mir einen Knutschfleck! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Mileys ganzer Körper brannte immer noch von Lillys Berührungen, von ihren Händen.

Lilly stand wenige Sekunden später hinter ihr und besah sich die Stelle prüfend. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Augenbraue leicht erhoben. Jetzt jedoch vermutlich eher in höflichem Amüsieren.

„Tut mir echt Leid, hab mich angespornt gefühlt. Außerdem hast du mich auch provoziert!", sie stieß mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Mileys Hals und grinste leicht. Offenbar fand sie das Ganze inzwischen etwas witziger als die Pop-Prinzessin. „Steht dir aber echt. Also das muss ich ja schon sagen, ich hab ganze Arbeit geleistet!"

Miley funkelte die Skaterin böse an und seufzte tief.

„Jaja, feiere du nur deinen Triumph, während ich hier verzweifle! Du bist ja wirklich sehr nett zu mir, danke auch.", noch einmal strich sie sich über die Stelle, sie kribbelte immer noch wie verrückt und schickte wohlige Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper. Trotzdem... was sollte sie denn ihrem Vater sagen?

'_Hey Daddy! Guck Mal, was Lilly mir Tolles gemacht hat.._.', das würde sicher ein lustiger Abend. Zu Schade, dass sie es so weit nicht kommen lassen konnte. Sie brauchte eine Lösung, und das möglichst vor dem Abendessen.

„Jetzt sei doch Mal ein bisschen produktiv, Lil!"

„Also ich finde ja, ich war schon produktiv genug für einen Nachmittag, meinst du nicht?", Miley erzitterte, als Lillys Hände an ihren Armen lang fuhren und schließlich über ihre Handrücken glitten, ihre Finger in einander verschlangen. „Bist du mir sehr böse?" Ihr heißer Atem stieß gegen Mileys Hals.

Die Brünette lehnte sich in die Arme der Blondine und seufzte wieder leise. Dann schüttelte sie sanft den Kopf und schmunzelte, als Lillys Daumen über ihre Handknöchel fuhren. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Sie schloss ihre Augen fest und spürte Lillys Wange an ihrem Kopf.

„Du kannst doch einfach einen Schal tragen?"

„In Kalifornien? Einen Schal? Oh ja, das wird natürlich funktionieren. Träumerle.", Mileys Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus und sie zog eine Augenbraue in Spott hoch, passend zu Lillys.

„Was denn? Ich versuche nur PRODUKTIV zu sein. Hast du doch selber gesagt.. Außerdem kannst du doch einen dieser furchtbaren Schals tragen, die nicht da sind um warm zu sein, sondern nur zur Dekoration."

Sie dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach. Wog Vor- und Nachteile ab und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Weißt du was? Das ist gar nicht mal so dumm. Du kannst ja doch nützlich sein, Lil.", Miley kicherte wieder.

„Hey, pass lieber auf was du sagst. Ich kann dich auch nochmal beißen. Du bist in einer ziemlich blöden Situation gerade.", die Skaterin grinste verschmitzt und beugte ihr Gesicht gefährlich nah zum Hals der Brünetten hinunter. „Ich könnte dir noch einen passenden Fleck auf die andere Seite machen. Sähe hübsch aus, was meinst du?", die Blondine schnurrte verführerisch und obwohl Miley wusste, dass sie nur herum alberte, fühlte sie sich auf einmal seltsam willig Dinge mit der Skaterin zu tun, die sie sich in ihren Gedanken nicht einmal vorstellen wollte.

_Okay_, dachte Miley, _ich brauche ganz dringend einen Freund..._

Sie schüttelte etwas mechanisch den Kopf und vernahm gerade noch ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von Lilly, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters von unten hören könnte.

„MILEY, ABENDESSEN IST FERTIG!", die beiden hörten Mr. Stewarts Ruf vom Fuß der Treppe und Lilly ließ Miley aus ihrem Griff entkommen und grinste wieder fies. Doch Miley fühlte bloß die Kälte an ihrem Rücken, die die fehlende Wärme der Blonden hinterlassen hatte.

„Also, Miles. Schal oder Schmach? Was nimmst du? Ich bin ja so ein Genie.", die Pop-Prinzessin boxte Lilly leicht in die Magengegend, als diese gerade die Hände aneinander rieb und schupste sie aufs Bett, widerstand dem Verlangen Lillys Beine auseinander zu spreizen und sie energisch und sinnlich zugleich zu küssen, bevor sie etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zu ihrem Kleiderschrank stolperte.

„Ein teuflisches Genie, wenn überhaupt...."

•◘○

Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie sehr ich es LIEBE zu essen? Vor allem mit den Stewarts?

Das Essen ist köstlich. Das Fleisch so zart, dass es einem fast auf der Zunge zergeht und das Gemüse weder zu fest, noch zu wabbelig. Aber trotzdem richtig schön knackig. UNGLAUBLICH. Dieses Essen vertreibt sogar vorübergehend Mileys seltsames Verhalten von vorhin aus meinen Gedanken.

Keine Ahnung, wie man dieses Gericht nennt. Scheren tut es mich eh nicht sonderlich. Ich nehme mir schon das vierte Mal nach und es ist noch kein Ende in Sicht. Ich habe es schon immer geliebt zu essen, trotzdem mache ich es viel zu selten. Ich habe ja erklärt, wieso.

Mr. S und Miley starren mich entgeistert an und ich hebe meinen Kopf, schlucke.

„Was?", ich bin misstrauisch und nehme einen kleinen Schluck von meinem Soda. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und warte auf eine Antwort. Die beiden starren mich weiterhin an und ich zucke mit den Schultern. Das Essen ist einfach zu gut, um es schlecht werden zu lassen. Das wäre eine wirkliche Schande. Ja, das wäre es. Ihr stimmt mir zu, nicht? Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht.

„Wie bleibst du nur so schlank, Lilly? Du vernichtest Daddys Essen ja wie ein Mähdrescher.", Miley schaut verdutzt und ich schlucke wieder schnell, huste ein bisschen und trinke schnell noch einen Schluck, bevor ich ersticke.

„Ich kriege normalerweise nicht so viel zu Essen... und vor allem so gutes Essen.", Mr. S strahlt. „Meine Ma ist ja nie zu Hause und ich... na ja, ich kann nicht kochen.", schon wieder das am Nacken kratzen. Ich schwöre, irgendwann kratze ich mal durch meine Haut und treffe auf Fleisch, wenn ich so weitermache... „Also läuft es meistens darauf hinaus, dass ich mir eine Pizza bestelle oder einfach gar nichts esse.", ich steche wider besseren Wissens noch einmal zu und stecke mir ein großes Stück saftiges, rosiges, weiches, köstliches, wunderbares, unglaublich göttlich gebratenes Fleisch in den Mund.

Das Aroma regt meine Geschmacksknospen derart an, dass es mich fast vom Stuhl haut und ich schaue verträumt drein, das weiß ich.

„Du kannst meinetwegen jeden Abend zum Essen kommen, wenn du magst. Jemanden, dem mein Essen so gut schmeckt, hab ich immer gern am Tisch sitzen. Hm, Miles? Was denkst du? Es wäre doch wirklich nett Lilly hier öfter zu Besuch zu haben."

„Daddy, du bist peinlich...", Miles wird rot.

Ich starre den Mann vor mir an. Wieso lädt er mich auch noch ein? Normalerweise machen alle Leute, die ich kenne, einen großen Bogen um mich. Entweder, weil sie von mir gehört haben, oder weil sie mir an sich nicht über den Weg trauen. Ich sehe nicht einmal vertrauenswürdig aus...

Liegt vermutlich daran, dass die Stewarts erst gerade hergezogen sind.

Trotz der Peinlichkeit ihres Vaters sehe ich Miley fröhlich nicken und ein Grinsen stiehlt sich über meine mit Soße bekleckerten Lippen.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen hier öfter zu essen, sir. Mein Arzt sagt sowieso, ich könnte noch ein paar Pfunde mehr gebrauchen.", Mr. S lacht mir zu, aber ich suche Miles Blick.

Smiley Mileys Augen sprechen Bände. Sie ist froh darüber, dass ich jetzt öfter vorbei komme.

Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Auch wenn ich nie wirklich gut darin war, Gefühle in ihnen zu lesen...

Bei Miley ist das etwas anderes.

_Sie ist anders..._


	5. Nicht im Griff

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 5 – Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff**

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Hm, die Zeit ist dieses Mal nur leider nicht auf meiner Seite.

Kennt ihr das?

Manchmal kommt einem eine Woche wie ein Jahrzehnt vor. Und manchmal nur wie eine Stunde, oder eine Minute. Manchmal allerdings ist eine Woche einfach nur eine Woche. Und genau diese Exemplare liebe ich am meisten. Einfach eine ganz normale Woche, ohne Schnick und Schnack. Einfach die Zeit genießen, die man hat, kein Stress, keine Hektik.

Genau so eine Woche habe ich gerade hinter mir. Man könnte sagen eine vollkommen und total PERFEKTE. Wenn mir denn dann Mal so etwas passiert, dann freue ich mich immer tierisch. Mehr gute Sachen in meinem Leben gibt es für mich meistens auch sowieso nie. Ich freue mich eben über Dinge wie eine normale Woche. (Ich sage nicht noch einmal Woche...)

Psh...

Na ja, der Grund für diese fünf wunderbaren Tage ist ja wohl klar, nicht? Und wenn ihr die ersten vier Kapitel meines neuen Lebens gelesen habt, dann könnt ihr ja gar nicht falsch liegen. (Hoffe ich, nein es lag nicht an Oliver).

Richtig.

Miles hat diese einfache Woche (damn!) zu einer perfekten Woche gemacht. Ich habe nicht einmal besonders tolle Aktivitäten machen müssen. Nein, alles war ganz von sich aus perfekt. Nur wegen ihr. Herrlich.

Okay, Montag war alleine ja schon toll... mit dem Knutschfleck und so. (Das war übrigens im Nachhinein ein äußerst witziges Unterfangen. Wir haben Dienstags immer Sport, und unser Sportlehrer – Name ist nicht so wichtig – wollte Miles partout nicht ihren Zierschal tragen lassen. Ihr könnt euch denken, was dabei heraus kam? Alle haben sich gefragt, woher das neue Mädchen den Fleck auf ihrem Hals wohl her hat.

Oliver hatte mich im Verdacht – der Gute denkt und kombiniert zu viel für einen Jungen –, aber ich habe beharrlich geschwiegen und verneint. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir auch nur ein Wort geglaubt hat. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, nicht wahr?)

Aber Mittwoch und Donnerstag bei den Stewarts zu Hause zu verbringen... die besten Stunden meines Lebens. Mr. S lässt mich immer sein Essen vorkosten, bevor es fertig ist. Ich bin zwar eine miserable Köchin, aber ich erkenne, wenn etwas am Essen fehlt. Gewürze oder so.

Mr. S und ich haben uns überlegt ein Restaurant auf zu machen. Miley wäre dann die scharfe, junge Bardame, die nach Ladenschluss eine Nummer mit dem Chef (mir) auf dem Tresen schiebt – aber das habe ich Robbie Ray dann doch lieber nicht vorgeschlagen. Er zwingt mich meistens ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Das ist peinlich, aber ich ertappe mich manchmal selbst dabei, es zu denken (siehe gerade eben).

Na ja wie auch immer. Es ist jetzt Freitag Nachmittag und ich sitze zusammen mit Miles auf meiner dunkelblauen, dreckigen und vor allem abgenutzten Couch im Wohnzimmer. Ich sitze hier immer mit meinen Schuhen drauf und meine Mutter macht nie sauber, deswegen ist sie so unschön... Aber egal, das ist jedenfalls das erste Mal, dass sie bei mir zu Hause ist und ich war vorher relativ nervös. Okay, ich war RICHTIG doll nervös... ich darf doch wohl ein _bisschen_ flunkern, oder?

Zu gut, dass meine Mutter nie da ist um mich dumm von der Seite an zu machen und mir zu sagen, ich soll nicht ständig Mädchen mit nach Hause bringen. Das hat sie früher manchmal am Wochenende gemacht... Schlimmere Zeiten.

Meistens fand ich es im Nachhinein aber doch ganz witzig. Zum Beispiel dann wenn wir – das Mädchen und ich – dann am Schluss um zu rebellieren extra laute und unanständige Sachen in meinem Zimmer ausprobiert haben, nur um meine Mutter zu ärgern.

Das waren dann bessere Zeiten. Wenn auch dreckigere.

Wir sehen gerade fern und unterhalten uns zwischendurch manchmal. Zum Beispiel genau jetzt, es ist Werbung für irgendeinen Müll und ich wende meinen Kopf der Brünetten neben mir zu. Hm, warum hatte ich noch mal das Glück diese Göttin kennen zu lernen? Ach ja, ich habe sie um gelaufen.

Sie lächelt und ich drehe mich wieder zum Fernseher. Ich bin innerlich so aufgeweicht wie ein Butterkeks in einem Glas Milch, ich bin so verloren...

Hannah Montana macht Werbung für ein neues Produkt und ich höre Miley sprechen.

„Was hältst du von ihr? Ich meine... von Hannah Montana.", ich sehe wieder zu ihr. Jetzt sieht sie nervös aus, komisch. Sonst bin ich bei ihr immer die, die verlegenen Dreck labert. Und das wird echt zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit. Und Rauchen kann ich dann auch nicht, weil sie sonst wieder so eine Szene macht wie Montag. Ich rauche nur noch Nachts, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich völlig ungestört bin.

„Sie ist ganz okay... ich muss zugeben, ich war früher Mal ein tierisch großer Fan von ihr. Als ich 13 war, glaube ich. Dann habe ich eingesehen, dass ich COOL bin und plötzlich fand ich sie nicht mehr ganz so gut. Ich kann mir aber auch heute noch ihre Lieder anhören und finde sie nicht total nervig. Ich mag sogar ein paar ihrer alten und neuen Lieder ziemlich gern... Ich finde es beachtlich, dass sie immer noch so erfolgreich ist. Außerdem...", ich schicke ihr einen lüsternen Blick und ein Grinsen. „Ist sie total heiß. In den letzten Jahren hat sie sich sehr schön entwickelt, das muss ich zugeben."

Ich mache rundliche Bewegungen in meinem Brustbereich und muss laut auflachen, als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehe.

Miley blinzelt sehr schnell und wird dunkelrot, jetzt ziehe ich allerdings meine Augenbrauen hoch. Wieso wird sie denn jetzt verlegen? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich über sie gesprochen habe. Dann hätte ich das vermutlich noch ein bisschen ausgeschmückt und näher beschreiben können, und meine Hände wären überall auf ihrem Körper gewesen....

Ich rede mit Miley sonst auch ganz offen darüber, wenn ich eine Frau anziehend finde. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das was ausmacht. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Ich mag es, sie als Freundin zu haben. Sie ist immer so nett zu mir. Meine süße Miley ist nicht so engstirnig wie viele andere, die ich das Pech hatte kennen lernen zu müssen (_Hust_... Anspielung auf eine bestimmte Person, Vorsicht!).

„Alles okay, Miles?", ich will nicht, dass sie sich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlt. Das würde mich umbringen. Es killt mich ja jetzt schon innen drin diesen Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, sicher.", sie lächelt etwas unsicher und ich schalte den Fernseher aus.

Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ich seufze.

„Erzähl schon, was dich bedrückt. Ist es wegen mir? Ich meine, weil ich auf Frauen stehe? Denn wenn es das ist, dann ist das okay... ich will nur nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst oder das Gefühl hast, du musst Dinge mit mit unternehmen. Du kannst auch gehen, wenn du willst. Ich will dich nicht festhalten, oder so... N-Nein?", Miley hatte während meines kleinen Monologs eifrig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und jetzt streckt sie ihre Hand aus und nimmt meine. Ihre Augen lächeln wieder.

Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen öfters Mal an den Händen gehalten, oder sie hakt sich bei mir ein, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte. Dann kriege ich meistens einen kleineren Herzinfarkt, oder springe fast aus meiner Haut. Abgesehen davon ist das alles aber ganz angenehm.

Ich liebe ihre Berührungen. Es lässt mich lebendig erscheinen und das mag ich. Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut und Miley ist auch nicht nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie. Das ist zur Abwechslung mal ganz angenehm, jemanden zu haben, der sich wirklich für einen interessiert und das nicht nur vortäuscht, um den anderen dann auf gemeine und hinterhältige Weise im Stich zu lassen und ein Messer in den Rücken zu stoßen – bildlich gesprochen natürlich (Vorsicht, noch eine Anspielung!).

„Lilly, damit hat das wirklich nichts zu tun, okay? Ich habe damit kein Problem, wirklich! Und wenn ich hätte gehen wollen, dann hätte ich es schon lange getan, keine Sorge.", sie zwinkert mir zu und kichert. Mein Gesicht wird heiß. „Ich werd' dir alles weiter erklären, wenn ich es für richtig halte, in Ordnung?"

Ich nicke matt.

•◘○

Mileys Lächeln wuchs, als sie ihre Hand zurück zog und nach der Fernbedienung griff, die Lilly allerdings schnell aus ihrer Reichweite hob. Miley beugte sich vor und versuchte an das Stück Elektronik zu kommen, aber die Skaterin bog sich immer weiter von ihr weg. Die Brünette runzelte die Stirn.

„So wird das aber nie was, Miles. Du musst dich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Ich komme mir sehr unterfordert vor.", Lilly reckte ihren Arm weiter nach hinten und grinste und lachte dann. Miley musste sich abstützen, sonst wäre sie umgefallen.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Lillys Bauch, wurde allerdings von den Muskeln überrascht, die sich, wie sie ganz genau fühlen konnte, unter ihrer Berührung anspannten und blieb in ihrer Bewegung stecken. Erst als sie sich an das Gefühl der Kraft unter sich gewöhnt hatte, beugte sie sich wieder vorwärts, kam aber nicht heran.

Ungehalten machte sie einen Schmollmund und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du sauer bist!", Lilly grinste und drückte ihren Zeigefinger in Mileys weiche Haut.

Miley glitt zurück auf ihren Platz und verschränkte jetzt die Arme. Sie streckte ihre Nase in die Luft und täuschte Entrüstung und Wut vor. Lilly kicherte und ließ die Fernbedienung zu Boden fallen, bevor sie die etwas kleinere Brünette in eine feste Umarmung verwickelte. Lillys Wange war wieder einmal gegen ihren Kopf gedrückt worden und Miley spürte ihr Lächeln jetzt vielmehr, als das sie es sah.

Dann kicherte sie ebenfalls und lockerte ihre Arme, bis sie ruhig in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„_Okaaaaay_, ich verzeihe dir.", sie fühlte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihrer Wange und nickte widerwillig. „Jaja, schon gut. Du brauchst mich deswegen nicht gleich abzuknutschen. Ist doch nur eine Fernbedienung." Die Blondine gluckste, drückte dann ihre Wange gegen Mileys.

Die Brünette wurde gegen ihren Willen rot. Tief.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren aus Lilly Truscotts Lautsprechern in ihrem Raum laute Musik der Gruppe '_The All-American Rejects_' zu hören. Sie tönten dröhnend und penetrant. Die Besitzerin der Lautsprecher selbst lag auf ihrem Bett und sang zur Musik in ebenso lautem Tonfall mit, während Miley versuchte sie etwas zu fragen. Die Blondine verstand sie wohl nicht. Miley konnte Lillys Stimme über dem Liedsänger kaum verstehen, eigentlich sah sie nur Lillys Lippenbewegungen.

„_WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL! WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL! IF YOU FIND A MAN THAT'S WORTH THE-_ Hey! Lass das an, das ist mein Lieblingslied!", Lilly setzte sich blitzschnell auf und Miley ließ sich neben sie sinken und seufzte leicht.

„Ich hab nur versucht dich was zu fragen, und du hast mich komplett ignoriert. Also... musste ich eben zu ein bisschen drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen.", sie lächelte zuckersüß und Lilly stöhnte unfreundlich.

„Okay, du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Du mögest nun sprechen, oder für immer schweigen. Amen.", die Skaterin drückte ihre Hände aufs Gesicht und wartete. „Jetzt komm schon, schieß!" Ein dunkles, türkises Auge lugte zwischen zwei Fingern hervor. Diese Intensität...

Miley spielte verlegen mit ihren Fingern.

„Und ich frage dich noch einmal... Alles in Ordnung, Miles?", die Blonde setzte sich wieder auf, schwang ihre Beine vom Bett und legte eine tröstende Hand auf Mileys Schulter. Miley lächelte unsicher, dann antwortete sie leise.

„Mich hat heute in der Schule so ein Typ angesprochen – Jake Ryan hieß er glaube ich – und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht auf seine Party heute kommen will..", Miley sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich Lillys Gesicht verfinstert hatte. „Und ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du nicht mitkommen willst. Ich will da nicht allein hingehen. Und Daddy würde sich bestimmt auch sicherer fühlen."

„Erstens, Jake Ryan ist ein mieses Arschloch. Zweitens, es wird sich sicher niemand freuen, mich da zu sehen. Und drittens... wenn du unbedingt hingehen willst...", sie seufzte und schloss die Augen fest. „dann komme ich meinetwegen mit. Aber das mache ich nur, weil ich nicht will, dass du da alleine herum strauchelst und dir da vielleicht was passiert."

Miley umarmte sie.

•◘○

Ich will nicht auf diese Party gehen. Da sind wahrscheinlich nur die Footballspieler und Cheerleader. Und vermutlich alle anderen Leute, die ich hasse. Hm... Obwohl ich mich mit manchen der Cheerleader eigentlich ganz gut verstehe. Manche von denen würden glaube ich gerne Mal eine Hand an mich anlegen. Aber alles, was ich an denen vielleicht annähernd heiß finden könnte (KÖNNTE), wären ihre knappen Outfits bei Footballspielen.

Miley sollte mal so eines tragen. Aber nur für mich.

„Du bist so toll, Lilly. Weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, Sweety."

Also sitze ich Stunden später – jetzt – in meinem Auto und fahre wieder einmal zu den Stewarts. Ich packe das Lenkrad etwas fester und biege in ihre Auffahrt ein. Meine Fingerknöchel werden weiß.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wo Jakes Haus liegt. Ich war auch schon auf diversen seiner 'kleinen' Partys und bin abgestürzt. Aber heute werde ich das nicht tun. Ich muss Miles schließlich wieder nach Hause bringen nachher und außerdem will ich nicht, dass was passiert und ich bin zu. Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen.

Ich springe aus Lindsay – ja ich habe meinem Auto einen Namen gegeben und nein ich weiß nicht, welche Marke es ist. Auch wenn ich vielleicht danach aussehe, aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Autos im Allgemeinen... Langsam schlendere ich zur Haustür. Ich habe mich extra noch umgezogen für diese bescheuerte Veranstaltung.

Nur für Miles.

Ich trage heute Mal eine helle, enge Röhrenjeans, die am linken Knie etwas aufgerissen ist – Skateboard, mehr muss ich nicht sagen – und ein enges, weißes Top mit schwarzem Aufdruck.

_**IN YOUR FACE!**_ (Jaja, einfach ein tolles T-Shirt, ich weiß).

Meine Haare habe ich offen gelassen. Sie fliegen in der kühlen Brise hin und her. Ich schwöre, ich sehe gefährlich aus, wenn meine Haare das machen. Wild und so.

Ich habe sogar meine Wimpern leicht getuscht und trage meine guten, neuen K-Swiss-Sneaker.

Meine schwarze Jacke liegt im Wagen, es ist eine recht warme Nacht. Ja regelrecht heiß...

Eine Nacht für ungeheure Taten. Nur das heute Nacht hoffentlich nichts ungeheures mit mir passiert, außer es betrifft Miles und mich in einem dunklen Zimmer und einem weichen Bett. In diesem Tagtraum ist sie übrigens nackt und willig. Nur zu eurer Information, ich bin ja schon wieder leise.

Ich konnte Ollie überreden, auch zu kommen. Er läuft zu Jake, er wohnt in seiner Nachbarschaft. Ich glaube nur vier Häuser oder so weiter. Ist etwas unvorteilhaft für Smokin' Oken. Das bedeutet für ihn nämlich, seine Eltern könnten jederzeit herüber kommen, um ihn zu holen. Ist allerdings noch nie passiert, glaube ich. Ich war ja, wie gesagt, die meiste Zeit, die ich dort verbracht habe, betrunken und habe mit irgendeinem unbekannten Mädchen Sex gehabt. Zumindest haben mir das ein paar Leute erzählt, ich kann mich daran ja selbst nicht erinnern.

Heute wird mir das nicht passieren. Ich muss es mir immer wieder selbst sagen, sonst vergesse ich mich noch, das wäre schlimm. Oh ja, sehr böse wäre das.

Ich klingele an der Haustür und muss nicht lange warten. Mr. S – Robbie Ray – öffnet mir kurze Zeit später und bittet mich mit einem Strahlen rein. Ich glaube, er liebt mich wirklich. Wie der Vater, den ich nie hatte – nach einer Woche... Wow, mein Dad hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Danke, Daddy!

„Hey Mr. S.. Äh, Robbie Ray. Ist Miles noch nicht fertig?", ich lasse mich auf die große Couch fallen und sehe den riesigen Mann an, der sich neben mich setzt und erst mit den Schultern zuckt, dann den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich glaube, sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, welches ihrer vielen Tops sie anziehen soll. Keine Ahnung, wieso, die sehen doch ohnehin alle gleich aus. Hilf ihr doch. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, klopf aber am besten an, damit sie keinen Herzinfarkt bekommt.", ich nicke und stehe dann auf, werfe ihm ein Lächeln zu und mache mich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

Ich nehme zwei Stufen auf einmal und stehe bereits nach nicht einmal einer Minute vor Mileys Tür und klopfe an.

„Ich bins, Lilly!" Ihre engelsgleiche Stimme schwebt durch die Tür, als sie antwortet.

„Komm rein!", ich stoße die Tür auf und werde von einer halb nackten Miley begrüßt. Ich erstarre.

Sie steht vor ihrem großen Spiegel. Sie trägt kein Oberteil. Ihr BH ist schwarz und hat ein bisschen Spitze. Gott... meine Augen werden drei Nummern größer und ich könnte schwören, meine Kontaktlinsen fallen bestimmt gleich raus.

„H-Hey... M-Miley... Mr. S meinte, ich soll m-mal rauf kommen.", sie schaut mich immer noch nicht an – glaube ich – und ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten. Meine Augen gleiten über ihren ganzen Körper. Sie hat einen perfekt gebräunten Oberkörper – obwohl sie erst so kurz hier ist, an der Sonne – und die längsten Beine, die ich je gesehen habe. Ihre eng anliegende Jeans tut ihr nur Gutes. Und oh Gott, ihr Busen... Mein Gesicht wird immer röter und meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen.

Ich bin an die Stelle Teppich geklebt und starre nur. Meine Ohren sind fast taub geworden. Ich höre ihre Stimme gedämpft, höre aber trotzdem zu. Ich muss mich ablenken, ich muss mich von _ihr_ ablenken. Von ihrem Körper...

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange brauche, aber ich kann mich einfach für keins der Tops entscheiden!", sie hält drei verschiedene Farben mit drei verschiedenen Aufdrucken hoch, aber es kümmert mich nicht wirklich.

Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass gerade ein sehr großer Teil des Blutes aus meinem Gehirn zwischen meinen Beinen verschwunden ist und dort unten schmerzhaft pocht und mich für alles andere blind macht.

Ich setze mich leicht in Bewegung und lasse mich aus einem törichten Versuch zu entkommen mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf das Bett sinken. Ich kneife meine Augen zu und schicke Stoßgebete zum Himmel. Bitte, Herr, lass mich nichts Dummes machen. Nur ein einziges Mal.

Ich höre ein Räuspern und drehe meinen Kopf. Das Dümmste, was ich je hätte tun können.

Ich mache einen zaghaften Schritt auf sie zu, mein Körper reagiert nicht auf mein Gewissen, er bewegt sich von ganz allein.

_Miley_...

•◘○

Mileys ganzer Körper erzitterte und sie ließ das lilane Top zu Boden fallen. Zwei weiche, warme Hände schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und ihre Haut brannte unter den vielen kleinen Berührungen. Manchmal bohrten sich Lillys Fingerspitzen in die empfindliche Haut der Brünetten und sie zuckte bei jedem Mal mehr zusammen. Was ging hier vor sich?

Die Skaterin drückte sich fest in Mileys freien Rücken und schmiegte ihre Nase in ihren Nacken. Miley unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Lillys Finger zogen unbestimmte Kreise auf dem Bauch der Brünetten.

„Weißt du was ich denke? Du solltest erst gar kein Top tragen...", ihre Hände wanderten über Mileys Brustkorb, spürten jede einzelne Rippe genau und stoppten nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Busen. Lillys Zeigefinger schob sich zwischen Haut und Stoff und ihr Mund ließ viele kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihrem Hals zurück. Sie leckte an ihrem Puls.

„L-Lilly... Was-", sie sog die Luft scharf ein. Lillys linke Hand hatte sich unter dem BH um ihre Brust geschlossen und drückte leicht zu. Mileys Augen suchten die der Blondine im Spiegel gegenüber, aber sie hatte ihre fest geschlossen und schien in einer Art Trance zu sein. Gab es so etwas wie Sex-Trance? Miley wollte lieber nicht daran denken.

Ihr Körper stand in Flammen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gegen ihren Willen in Lillys Berührungen untergehen. Alles kribbelte und schrie. Lust breitete sich ihren Blutbahnen aus. Lillys Hand war inzwischen dazu übergegangen sanft zu massieren, Mal fester, mal leichter. Miley fühlte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten.

Die Brünette stöhnte leise. Ihr Gesicht war rot und heiß. Entweder von Verlegenheit – weil es _LILLY_ war, die das mit ihrem Körper machte – oder von Verlangen.

Mileys Hände – die vor Schock und Überraschung nur an ihren Seiten gehangen hatten – fanden ihren Weg ihren Körper hinauf zu Lillys. Das schien die Blondine nur zu bestärken, denn Sekunden später spürte sie einen Stoß hinter sich. Lilly hatte ihre Vorderseite gegen Mileys Hinterteil krachen lassen und Miley drehte sich so blitzschnell um, dass die Augen der Blondinen aufschlugen. Mileys Gesicht preschte vorwärts und -

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ die beiden zusammen fahren und Lilly stolperte ein paar Meter zurück. Sie landete auf ihrem Hintern und sah relativ benommen aus. Miley stand noch stocksteif da und starrte die Skaterin an, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

„Miles? Wollt ihr heute auch nochmal los, oder bleibt ihr jetzt doch zu Hause? Das würde ich auch sehr begrüßen!", Miley griff nach ihrem dunkelblauen Top und warf es sich über, packte dann eine noch immer in die Gegend starrende Lilly und öffnete die Tür, lächelte ihren Vater kurz an und drängelte dann etwas grob an ihm vorbei.

„Wir gehen aus! Bis später Daddy!", sie warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und Lilly kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Die offensichtliche Erkenntnis der gesamten Situation ließ sämtliches Blut aus ihren Wangen verschwinden.

•◘○

OH MEIN GOTT.

OH MEIN GOTT.

OH MEIN GOTT, OH MEIN GOTT, OH MEIN GOTT, OH MEIN GOTT, OH MEIN GOTT!

_**Oh. Mein. Gott.**_

Ich schlage die Tür meines Autos zu und parke rückwärts aus. Wie gut, dass Auto fahren immer geht. Auch wenn man gerade erkannt hat, dass man seine neu gefundene und recht gute Freundin gerade fast vergewaltigt hätte. Natürlich unabsichtlich, und natürlich in einer vollkommen unschuldigen Art und Weise.

Psh, unschuldig...

Ich kann nichts für meine Hormone und dafür, dass sie so einen absolut HEISSEN Körper hat. Das ist doch Folter, was muss sie mich auch rein bitten, wenn sie halbnackt dasteht?! Also wie ich das sehe, ist das alles ganz allein ihre Schuld...

Da hätte sie sich auch gleich auf mich schmeißen und mich vernaschen können. Ich hätte bei ihr nämlich keine Probleme einfach mal die Führung im Bett abzugeben und die Unterwürfige zu spielen. Obwohl ich kein Typ bin, der sich gerne auspeitschen lässt. Mir Miley als Domina vorzustellen ist wohl nicht sehr angebracht angesichts dieser Situation, nicht wahr?

Ich starre verbissen auf die Straße und trommele mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Lenkrad rum, als ich eine Ampel vor mir rot aufleuchten sehe. Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Großartig, einfach nur toll. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche! Gott, wieso hasst du mich so sehr? Was habe ich dir eigentlich je getan? Ich gehe doch auch mindestens einmal den Monat in die Kirche und bete... Ach was solls, du antwortest mir ja doch nicht. Vielen Dank, alter Herr...

Ich kann ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Ich kann nie wieder mit ihr reden. Ich mache immer alles kaputt. Immerhin hat es eine Woche lang gehalten. Sie wird mich hassen... Für immer und ewig.

Und ich kann es ihr nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Ich werde sie einfach da absetzen und dann-

„Es ist okay...", ich schwinge meinen Kopf so schnell zu ihr, dass meine Haare mir für einen Moment in den Augen hängen. Ich streiche sie zur Seite. „Wir... wir vergessen die ganze Sache einfach. Als wäre nie irgendetwas gewesen.", ihre Augen zeigen immer noch Verwirrung. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum sie so verwirrt ist.

Ich bin lesbisch und ich habe mich gerade über sie her gemacht. Und das weiß sie. Was für Platz lässt das also für Verwirrung?

Ich nicke leicht und die Ampel wird grün. Ich habe einen Grund, sie nicht länger anzusehen und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich steige wieder aufs Gas und wir fahren weiter. Ich spüre ihren Blick. Er ist durchbohrend, schneidend. Er gräbt sich in mich hinein.

Ich komme damit noch weniger klar. Ich muss etwas sagen, das erwartet sie bestimmt.

„Tut mir Leid... Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff...", ich denke einige Sekunden über diesen Satz nach, „ – Gott ich höre mich an wie ein dummer, geiler Schuljunge...", ich lache schwach und sie stößt meine Schulter spielerisch. Immerhin ist es ihr jetzt nicht zu peinlich mich zu berühren. Das hätte mich krank gemacht, sie nicht mehr anfassen zu können.

„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß selbst, wie unwiderstehlich ich bin.", ein spöttisches Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie damit Recht hat.

„Ich lasse dich einfach Mal in dem Glauben, dass das stimmt. Ich will ja nicht dein kleines Herz brechen...", dafür bekomme ich noch einen kleinen Schlag gegen meine Schulter. Aber er ist fester als der letzte und ich höre sie ein empörtes Geräusch machen.

Sie sollte sich das auch patentieren lassen, so wie ich mein undefinierbares, dumpfes Grunzen vom Morgen.

„Hey! Du warst diejenige, die an mir herum gefummelt hat. Vergiss das nicht."

„Jaaaa, aber du warst immer noch diejenige von uns beiden, die das Ganze offensichtlich SEHR genossen hat. Ich könnte jetzt dein kleines Stöhnen nachahmen, aber ich will dir die Schmach ersparen. Ich bin eben viel zu gut mit meinen Händen.", ich wedele mit einer Hand herum und werfe einen kurzen Seitenblick in ihre Richtung und stelle zufrieden fest, dass sie rot geworden ist.

„Du hast mich überrumpelt, okay? Plötzlich waren deine Hände ja wirklich überall...", na ja, überall ist übertrieben, „und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen." Das hört sich wirklich fast so an, als hätte ich sie vergewaltigen wollen...

„Also das sah aber nicht danach aus, als wolltest du mich stoppen."

„Woher willst du wissen, wie das aussah. Deine Augen waren GESCHLOSSEN!", ich kichere. Ich liebe es sie zu ärgern und ein bisschen auf zu mischen. Dabei wird sie noch niedlicher.

„Oh erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du deine Hände auf meine gedrückt hast, weil du sie weg reißen wolltest. Gib doch einfach zu, dass du die ganze Aktion genossen hast. Ich meine, ich lasse ja auch nicht jede an mich ran. Ich habe auch Ansprüche.", ich kann Jakes Hausparty hören, bevor ich sie sehe. Und als ich sie sehe, bin ich irgendwie erleichtert. Oliver steht davor und hat gewartet.

Armer Trottel.

Miley streckt mir ihre Zunge entgegen, als wir stehen bleiben und ich zwinkere, bevor ich aussteige. Ollie kommt auf uns zu gelaufen und ich grinse. Nachdem Smiley endlich aufgestanden ist – braucht echt lange die Gute -, schließe ich mein Auto ab und begrüße Ollie mit einer Umarmung.

Miley knallt eine Hand gegen meinen Hinterkopf und schreitet erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Tür, die weit offen steht. Ich kichere schon wieder, kann nicht umhin ihrem Hinterteil zu folgen, bis sie außer Sichtweite ist und packe dann Oken am Arm um ihn zur Seite zu nehmen und es ihm zu erzählen. Im Moment schaut er ziemlich ratlos drein.

_Er bleibt eben ein armer, einfältiger Trottel. Aber ich liebe ihn._


	6. Die Party

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 6 – Die Party**

Ich hätte wirklich lieber ein Bier in der Hand, als ein Glas Wasser. Oliver ist noch besser, er trinkt schon sein viertes Glas puren Wodka. Eigentlich ist das – wenn man es genau nimmt – gar kein Glas. Er hält einen dieser furchtbaren, roten Plastik-Becher in der Hand. Randvoll und seine Wirkung nicht verfehlend. Da passen mindestens fünf Pinnchen oder mehr rein. Und von solchen sein Viertes. Ihr könnt euch in etwa vorstellen, wie er sich benimmt? Er steht nur noch hier bei mir, weil er mich nicht allein lassen will in meinem Elend. Das ist so ein Reflex, der sich über die Jahre in seinem Gehirn festgefahren hat.

Gut so, ich will nicht die einzige sein, die keinen Spaß hat.

Auf einer Party zu sein, wo es Freibier gibt und nicht einmal befugt zu sein, es zu trinken ist übrigens Lilly-Quälerei. Das ist bewiesen. Ich sollte meine Miley verklagen, meint ihr nicht? Ich muss mich nämlich ohnehin jede Minute von Neuem daran erinnern, dass ich das nur für sie mache, und dass es einem guten Zweck dient.

Das allerdings wird mit jeder Sekunde schwieriger.

Jakes Haus ist ziemlich groß und hat ein ziemlich riesiges Esszimmer. Die Möbel wurden zur Sicherheit entfernt – normalerweise ein langer, heller Holztisch und eine Menge Stühle – und in der hinteren Ecke steht jetzt ein kleinerer Tisch mit einer monströsen Anlage. Fragt mich aber bitte nicht, woher ich weiß, wie Jakes Haus sonst aussieht. Eine recht schmerzhafte Erinnerung und ich hatte nicht vor, sie so bald wieder durchleben zu müssen.

Glaubt mir, es ist wirklich besser so.

Miley jedenfalls steht mitten im Esszimmer/auf der Tanzfläche. Aber sie steht nicht nur, nein, sie tanzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Und ich stehe hier mit einem Glas Wasser und sehe Ollie dabei zu, wie er immer betrunkener wird. Unfair, oder was?

Miley tanzt glaube ich mit fünf Jungs gleichzeitig, die alle um sie herum laufen wie um einen Marterpfahl. Obwohl sie die gekonnt ignoriert. Sie hat eigentlich nur Augen für einen einzigen von ihnen, und das ist viel schlimmer.

Als einziger konstant vor ihr tanzend ist Jake. Ich würde ihm am liebsten jedes blöde, blonde Haar einzeln raus reißen, aber ich halte mich vornehm zurück. Ich brumme nur hin und wieder ungehalten, oder fahre jemanden an, der mich an rempelt. Normal unter diesen Umständen.

Ich bin eigentlich nicht eifersüchtig. Fast nie. Und ich habe ja auch eigentlich kein Recht dazu. Aber wenn dieser Mistkerl dabei ist, seine Hüfte in ihre krachen zu lassen und sie ihm das auch noch durchgehen lässt, dann kann bei mir schon mal eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Ist doch normal, oder? Also ich finde das sehr normal!

Und ich bin in Rage. Bleib ganz ruhig Lilly. Komm runter... Lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Ich sollte Spaß haben, auch wenn ich nicht dafür hergekommen bin. Ich seufze leise und stelle meinen Plastik-Becher zur Seite. Das Lied findet ein Ende und Miley bleibt stehen. Kleine Schweißperlen stehen auf ihrer Stirn und sie lächelt zu Jake. Dummer, eingebildeter, blöder Sack.

Ich kann ihn absolut nicht ausstehen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Er flüstert etwas in Mileys Ohr und sie kichert, dann verschwindet er in der Menge. Wahrscheinlich um sich und Miley ein paar Getränke zu besorgen. Sie steht etwas verloren zwischen all den Kerlen da und bahnt sich dann einen Weg durch sie hindurch. Sie fühlt sich anscheinend nicht wohl inmitten sie anhimmelnder Jungs. Gut so.

Sie kommt auf mich und Oliver zu.

„Lilly, Oliver! Wieso steht ihr denn hier am Rand? Ihr solltet tanzen!", sie dreht sich einmal um die eigene Achse und kichert dann wieder. Ob sie wohl schon viel getrunken hat? Ja, vermutlich. Sogar sie – Smiley Miley, die Jungfrau Maria in Person – hat schon mehr intus als ich. Arme Welt.

Oliver lacht etwas dümmlich neben mir und ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Nein danke, ich habe keine Lust zu tanzen.", ich will sie nicht anschnauzen, sie kann ja nichts dafür. Wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde, dann würde ich wohl auch was von Jakey-Boy wollen. Aber so ist es nun einmal nicht. Und gerade als Miley noch etwas sagen will, sehe ich ihn direkt hinter ihr auftauchen. Er hält ihr ihren Drink hin und grinst. Ich hasse sein eingebildetes Grinsen. So selbstgefällig wie eh und je.

„Lils. Dich hab ich ja ewig nicht gesehen. Wie läufts denn so?", ich kann die Ironie aus seinen Worten heraushören und ich bin mir sicher,... dass Miles es nicht kann. Er nennt mich immer noch bei meinem Spitznamen, er sollte das nicht tun. Sie wird jetzt wahrscheinlich denken: '_Wow, Jake ist ja so nett zu Lilly und sie sagt, er ist ein Arsch. Das ist ja echt unfair von ihr_.'

Gott, ich hasse diese Welt.

•◘○

Miley blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es schien sich eine unglaubliche Spannung aufzubauen und sie konnte nicht ausmachen, von welcher Seite die Abscheu am größten war. Jake schien sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, wie es Lilly ergangen war. Augenscheinlich zumindest. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er diesen fies glitzernden Schein in den Augen.

Und wie Lilly über ihn dachte, wusste sie ja ohnehin. Wie hatte sie ihn beschrieben? Mieses Arschloch... Oh ja. Etwas war vorgefallen zwischen ihnen. Und sie würde Lilly so lange dazu befragen, bis sie nachgab und es ihr erzählte.

Miley war eigentlich nicht so neugierig, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, so viel über die Blondine zu wissen, wie es ging. Sie war wie eine spannende Geschichte, die sie lesen und kennen lernen wollte. Alles von ihr. Nichts wollte sie auslassen. Auch nicht die dunkelsten Geheimnisse.

„Ach Jake, nett dich mal wieder zu sehen. Mir geht es ganz prima, und dir so? Hab gehört mit der Schauspielkarriere hat es nicht so ganz geklappt. Das tut mir ja so Leid für dich, wirklich.", Lilly schickte ihm Blicke wie Dolche. Hohn lag in ihren Worten. Miley hätte erwartet, dass Jake sich jeden Moment vor Schmerz an die Brust greifen und zu Boden sinken würde, aber es geschah nichts. Außer, dass sein Gesicht rot anlief und er die Brünette an der Hand nahm und wieder Richtung Tanzfläche verschwand.

Miley schickte Lilly ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und ließ sich mitziehen. Jake hielt inmitten der Fläche inne und zog sie an sich. Es lief ein langsames, schönes Lied und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich von ihm hin und her wiegen. Seine Bewegungen waren ein wenig steif und ruppig, aber alles in allem führte er sie einigermaßen gut. Miley wollte sich außerdem nicht über ihn beklagen. Er sah schon verboten gut aus, er musste nicht unbedingt tanzen können.

Das wäre natürlich ein Pluspunkt gewesen, aber es gab eben niemanden, der perfekt war. Das wäre ja auch langweilig gewesen.

Sie sah auf in seine großen, blauen Augen. Sie hielten eine völlig andere Geschichte in sich und Miley wollte sie erkunden, so wie sie auch Lillys sehen wollte. Aber sie enthielten keinen wilden, spannenden Wirbel, nicht so wie die Türkisen der Skaterin. Sie schienen ihren Glanz schon lange eingebüßt zu haben und es jagte der Brünetten einen Schauer über den Rücken. Aber keinen wohligen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln suchte sie nach Lillys Gesicht hinter der Menge. Sie wollte jetzt ihr Gesicht über der Menge hinweg finden, sie musste einfach ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Es würde sie glücklich machen, das wusste sie.

Lilly stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und starrte in die Gegend. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah alles andere als fröhlich aus. Miley wollte zu ihr gehen und sie umarmen. Wollte dafür sorgen, dass es Lilly wieder gut ging. Etwas war mit Jake und ihr. Etwas tief Schürfendes. Etwas, was Lilly wohl mehr zugesetzt hatte, als sonst etwas.

Sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf Jake und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sich herunter lehnte zu ihr. Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken und sie konnte seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren. Er war dabei sie zu küssen! Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, sie sollte sich wehren. Sollte es nicht zulassen, dass seine Lippen ihre berührten, aber sie bewegte sich nicht.

Nicht einmal, als seine Lippen sie küssten, hart und sie ihre Augen zusammen kniff, weil es sich so falsch anfühlte. Sie zwang sich ihn zurück zu küssen und versuchte es zu genießen, aber sie fühlte nichts als Abscheu und Ekel.

Es hatte nichts liebevolles an sich, er wollte sie nur besitzen.

'_Es wäre wunderbar, wenn du ihn als deinen Freund hättest, Miley! Jake ist ein Beispiel für den perfekten Freund, hör auf dich so anzustellen!_', langsam aber sicher entspannte sie sich in den Kuss und Jake zog sie noch näher an sich. Sie mochte die Augen nicht noch einmal öffnen. Ob Lilly die beiden wohl sah? Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke einer eifersüchtigen Lilly. Aber das war absurd, Lilly wollte nicht einmal etwas von ihr im romantischen Sinne. Trotzdem ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los. Lilly mit einem verletzten Gesicht in dieser Ecke und die Gefühle würden hinter ihren Augen hin und her fliegen. In Rage angetrieben sich zu bewegen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und als sich Jake endlich von ihr löste hatte sie noch immer einen recht verträumten Ausdruck drauf. Er würde das sicherlich als Zeichen deuten, dass ihr der Kuss genauso gut gefallen hatte wie ihm. Vermutlich würde er sich jetzt darüber freuen, oder stolz sein, oder etwas in der Art. Er strich ihr rasch über die Wange.

Miley schlug ihre Augen auf und lächelte etwas gezwungen. Seine Hand war rauer und fester. Die Pop-Prinzessin allerdings war an Lillys weiche, warme Hand gewöhnt, die sie streichelte. Seine war kalt. Sie wartete, bis er seine Hand weg genommen hatte.

Er blickte kurz zur Seite, als er Pfiffe von ein paar Jungen um sie herum hörte und Miley nutzte die Gelegenheit.

Ihre Augen suchten die Blondine, aber sie fanden sie nicht. Oliver stand jetzt alleine mit vom Alkohol bebenden Knien neben dem Tisch, an dem Lilly noch vor wenigen Minuten gelehnt hatte und Mileys Herz sank so schnell, wie es eben angefangen hatte zu schlagen.

•◘○

Ich sitze draußen auf der Türschwelle und mein Gesicht ist in meinen Händen vergraben. Ich balle sie langsam zu Fäusten und kann meinen Schrei kaum unterdrücken. Ich kriege dieses Bild einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Meine Augen fest zusammen gedrückt, fest entschlossen es aus zu sperren.

Zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viel Schmerz.

Mileys Lippen auf seinen, Jakes Lippen auf ihren. Miley küsst Jake. Jake küsst Miley.

Ich reiße meine Hände von den Augen und lasse meine Schultern hängen. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lache dann. Ich lache über mich selbst und darüber, was dieser dumme, kleine Kuss mit mir gemacht hat. Ich bin lächerlich. Ich bin bemitleidenswert. Erbärmlich.

Was ist nur aus mir geworden, Miley hat ein Wrack aus mir gemacht.

Ich überlege nicht lange, ich kann das nicht ohne.

Ich greife in meine Hosentasche und ziehe eine Zigarette heraus. Ich habe nur eine einzige mitgenommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich genau gewusst, dass ich sie heute brauchen würde. Gut, dass ich nicht immer auf Miss Sonnenschein da in diesem Haus höre. Ich bin mein eigener Herr.

Zumindest kann ich mir das immer noch einreden. Einbildung ist auch wichtig, ohne läuft nichts.

Würde das nur auch einmal jemand meinen Gefühlen sagen. Hey Gefühle, hört gefälligst auf mir mein verdammtes Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Das wäre sehr nett, dankeschön. Schmeißt Miley raus und schließt ab. Dann könnte ich endlich so weiterleben, wie ich es bisher gewohnt war.

Ein Mädchen hier, ein Mädchen da. Wunderbar. Aber so läuft das nicht mehr, was?

Jake hat es schon wieder geschafft mir weh zu tun. Er hat darin langsam aber sicher wirklich Übung. Dieser dreckige Wichser, ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn so sehr.

Es ist alles seine Schuld. Seine Schuld, dass mein Leben so beschissen ist. Es ist alles immer nur seine Schuld gewesen, auch wenn er sich dessen vielleicht nie bewusst gewesen ist... Doch, er weiß es. Ich hätte es ihm gar nicht erst erzählen sollen.

Mein Leben ist doch ein vergleichsweise kleiner Preis für die Rekonstruktion seines riesigen Egos. Mein Leben und meine Gefühle sind doch niemandem je wichtig gewesen. Ihm und seinen Kumpeln doch sowieso nicht. Ich versinke langsam aber sich in Selbstmitleid.

Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und im nächsten Moment setzt sich jemand neben mich. Ich sehe nicht auf, ich rauche immer noch und schere mich nicht, wer mich dieses Mal belästigen will. Dieser jemand sollte sich auf meine wütende Seite gefasst machen, wenn er mich schon unbedingt stören muss.

Dieser Jemand legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt kurz und fest zu. Er versucht sicher mich zu trösten, denn es kann nur ein er sein, bei dieser großen Hand. Aber es ist nicht Oliver, und es ist gewiss nicht Jake. Also wer ist es dann?

Ich sehe herüber zu ihm und schlucke stark. Das muss ein Traum sein, ich reibe meine Augen. Wie ist das möglich?

Kurzes, blondes Haar mit dunklen Strähnen. Augen wie Stahl, kalt und leer, die mich anstarren und ein schmales Gesicht mit relativ weichen Gesichtszügen für einen jungen Mann. Die Zigarette fällt aus meinem Mund und er lächelt leicht. Ich starre, er tritt meine Zigarette aus.

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und berühre seine Wange mit einer zitternden Hand. Meine Finger streichen über seine kalte Haut. Ich habe ihn fast zwei ganze Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, er hat sich in Büchern vergraben und sich nie gemeldet. Und jetzt treffe ich ihn hier auf Jakes Party, meinen 21 Jahre alten Bruder.

_Matt. _

Er sieht mir sehr ähnlich, wir haben fast das gleiche Gesicht, denselben schmalen Mund wie unser Vater und auch unsere Haare sind dieselben. Früher habe ich es geliebt, meinem Bruder so zu ähneln, bis auf die Augen. Die kalten Augen meines Vaters, während ich die unserer Mutter geerbt habe. Das Türkis, aber ich habe einen Wirbel grau in ihnen, der mich immer mit meinem Bruder verbunden hat. Mehr, als er sich vielleicht vorstellen konnte.

Ich denke auch heute noch, dass genau dieser Wirbel ihn damals daran gehindert hat sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Bis ich 11 Jahre alt war, war mein Bruder immer mein größtes Vorbild gewesen. Ich wollte immer sein wie er, zumindest als ich jung war. Er brachte mich zum Skaten und zum Surfen und er brachte mich auch dazu mir nichts sagen zu lassen und meine eigene Meinung zu vertreten.

Er hat mit dafür gesorgt, dass ich heute so bin, wie ich bin.

Nach dem Vorfall mit diesem Messer verbrachte er allerdings eine längere Zeit in einer Anstalt, dann kam er zurück und ich habe seitdem auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er immer alles hatte, was er brauchte. Mom hat sich nie groß darum gekümmert, ich glaube der Schmerz in ihr saß zu tief. Irgendwie kann ich sie verstehen.

Bis er auszog und nach Stanford ging, waren wir unzertrennlich, das war vor drei Jahren. Er hatte auch immer schon dieses natürliche Talent für die Schule gehabt. Er jedoch hatte sich sogar noch zusätzlich angestrengt, er mochte es gute Noten für das zu bekommen, was er geleistet hatte. Ich war immer damit zufrieden nichts zu tun und alle anderen aus zu lachen, weil sie immer mehr tun mussten als ich.

Ich bin faul und ich stehe dazu.

Er lächelt immer noch. Ich spüre langsam meine Muskeln wieder und schnelle vorwärts, ich umarme ihn fest, drücke ihn an mich. Es tut so gut ihn zu sehen, ich habe ihn vermisst. Vielleicht kann er dieses eine Mal mein großer Bruder sein und mich halten. Nur dieses eine Mal.

Ich spüre seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, er reibt ihn und ich fühle mich das erste Mal seid fast 6 Jahren in seiner Umarmung wohl. Beschützt, geliebt, geborgen. Ich kralle meine Finger in sein T-Shirt und ich kann es nicht verhindern. Diese Gefühle in mir überwältigen mich und Tränen schießen in meine Augen. Ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und drücke meine Lider fest zu.

Was hat diese Brünette nur aus mir gemacht?

Und ich weine in seinen Nacken hinein und ich lasse alles raus. Alles aus diesen verdammten 6 Jahren kommt hoch. Es ist mir egal, dass mich Leute anglotzen, die draußen stehen und getrunken haben. Es ist mir egal, dass sie tuscheln, weil sie mich kennen und weil ich nie weine. Und es ist mir egal, dass es mein emotional labiler Bruder ist, der mich halten muss.

Er ist einfach nur da, legt eine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf und streicht mir durch die blonden Haare. Er sagt nichts und ich bin ihm dankbar. Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal in einer Woche, dass ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib weine. Ich würde am liebsten schreien, aber ich verkneife es mir. Ich habe schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt, ich brauche nicht noch mehr.

Matty lässt mich los, als ich mich von ihm weg lehne und meine Augen reibe, er lächelt immer noch, doch sieht es im Moment eher etwas schief aus. Ich lache unter einem Schluchzer und boxe ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. Auch er lacht. Ich habe ihn in den 6 Jahren fast nicht ein einziges Mal lachen hören und es klingt wie eine Musik, die viel zu selten gespielt wird. Ich liebe sein Lachen.

Und jetzt lachen wir beide, wir kriegen uns kaum noch ein und ich bin glücklich. Und ich freue mich, dass er heute gekommen ist und ich frage mich nicht einmal, was er hier macht, ich bin einfach nur froh darüber.

•◘○

Miley und Jake saßen auf einem der großen Sofas im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Hände waren vergraben in seinen blonden Haaren und seine Hände lagen auf ihrer Taille. Ihre Lippen waren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelt. Um sie herum drängelten Leute mit Bechern und sie riefen laut. Manche schrien sogar.

Miley machte sich keine Gedanken. Sie ließ sich einfach küssen und achtete nicht darauf, was um sie herum passierte. Jakes Küsse waren so hart, so unsanft und sie konnte sein Testosteron fast schmecken. Sie hatte schon andere Jungs geküsst, sie hatte sogar schon einmal fast mit einem geschlafen, aber gegen Jake sträubte sich ihr ganzer Körper vehement. Alles was sie tun wollte, war ihn weg zu stoßen und gleichzeitig gefiel ihr der Gedanke mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Zumindest ihrem Kopf.

Jake war ziemlich beliebt und alle Mädchen liebten ihn, das hatte sie gehört. Oliver hatte ihr am Montag in der Cafeteria ein bisschen was erzählt. Sie musste zugeben, ein Quarterback war schon eine sehr verlockende Sache.

Trotzdem wurde Miley den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lilly war vor etwa zwanzig Minuten aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden und Oliver lag bewusstlos in einer Ecke. Er hatte viel zu viel intus und die Brünette kam sich etwas verlassen und unsicher vor. Sie wollte nicht allein auf dieser Party mit Jake gelassen werden. Es konnte schließlich alles mögliche passieren.

Lilly war doch nicht ohne sie losgefahren?

Es war fast Mitternacht. Ihr Daddy hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle spätestens um halb eins wieder zu Hause sein und das bedeutete, dass er sie lieber schon früher zu Hause hatte. Miley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lilly sie einfach so zurückgelassen hätte. Sie hatte ihm Vater versprochen, sie wieder heile nach Hause zu bringen. Und Lilly hielt für gewöhnlich ihre Versprechen.

Sie schien ja nicht einmal einen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken zu haben. Anders als die Brünette.

Die große Standuhr direkt hinter den beiden schlug 12 und Miley löste sich von Jake, der seine Hände gerade unter ihr Shirt kriechen lassen wollte. Sie lächelte süß, aber vor allem falsch. Es schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Ich muss jetzt los, mein Vater dreht durch, wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin und ich muss auch noch Lilly wiederfinden.", sie strich ihm mit einem Zeigefinger über die Wange und er nickte dümmlich grinsend. Seine Haare waren durcheinander und sein Shirt zerknittert. Er wirkte eher so, als hätte er gerade etwas anderes getrieben, als sich nur zu küssen.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie erschaudern.

„Schon okay, Süße. Ich helfe dir suchen, wenn du willst.", sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf und erhob sich, strich ihr Top glatt und winkte ihm zu. Er winkte zurück und sie bog um eine Ecke. Insgeheim war sie sehr froh, ihn endlich los zu sein. Sie würde sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, ihn von nun an öfter zu küssen.

Sie drückte ihren Rücken leicht gegen die Wand und atmete tief ein. Sie hatte seinen Geschmack noch im Mund. Er schmeckte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Die Brünette sah sich schnell um um die Blondine ausfindig zu machen, aber sie war nirgends zu erkennen. Schließlich seufzte die Pop-Prinzessin und schlenderte in die Küche, wo sie sich einen Drink genehmigte um den Geschmack loszuwerden. Die Küche war vollkommen leer. Sie war allein und lehnte sich gegen die Theke.

Sie fuhr zusammen, als sie wieder Hände um ihren Bauch schlangen. Sie drehte den Kopf und das Gesicht hinter ihr brachte sie zum Lächeln. Die blonden Haare inzwischen in einem hohen Zopf und ein etwas gequältes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Miles. Wir müssen los, oder dein Vater bringt mich um, weil ich dich nicht rechtzeitig abgeliefert habe.", Miley nickte und die Blonde ließ sie los. Schnell ergriff sie die Hand des anderen Mädchens und begann zu gehen. Gerade noch so aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte sie, wie das Auge der Skaterin leicht zuckte, sie aber nichts mehr sagte.

Sie machten ihren Weg in Richtung Tür.

•◘○

Ich konnte es kaum ertragen ihre kleine, weiche Hand in meiner eigenen zu spüren. Ich wollte sie eigentlich wegziehen, aber das hätte sicherlich zu peinlichen Fragen geführt, also habe ich es gelassen.

Ich weiß, ich hätte sie vielleicht nicht umarmen sollen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich gleichzeitig nach ihren Berührungen sehne, wenn ich sie doch so sehr zu vermeiden suche. Ich bin ganz durcheinander. Es sollte nicht so kompliziert sein, finde ich.

Wir sitzen in meinem Wagen und ich starre wieder auf die dunkle Straße. Ob ich ihr vielleicht erzählen soll, dass mein Bruder wieder da ist? Nein, lieber nicht. Sie weiß ja noch nicht einmal, dass ich überhaupt einen Bruder habe. Wahrscheinlich interessiert sie das auch gar nicht. Immerhin hat sie ja jetzt Jake, über den sie nachdenken kann.

Ich glaube ich bin masochistisch... Ich sollte mich nicht so quälen und foltern, aber ich muss es einfach wissen. Also frage ich lieber.

„Und... sind du und Jake. Ich meine, seid ihr jetzt sowas wie... ein... Paar?", ich sehe sie nicht an, ich will mich nicht verraten. Immer wenn ich in ihre Augen schaue denke ich sofort, sie weiß alles über mich, und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich bin doch kein offenes Buch!

„Ich denke schon...", sie spricht nicht sehr laut, sie spricht zaghaft, als wolle sie es selbst nicht wirklich wahr haben. Aber das ist Unsinn. Es gibt noch eine andere Definition für Einbildung. Und diese Art davon kommt meistens dann vor, wenn man etwas hören will, eigentlich aber trotzdem weiß, dass man keine Chance hat.

Ich. Habe. Keine. Chance.

Truscott, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Schön für euch, wirklich. Sehr... sehr toll.", ich höre mich selbst diese Worte sagen, aber glauben tue ich selbstverständlich nicht daran. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich bin cool, alles ist klar.

„Danke... Das bedeutet mir viel.", mein Auge zuckt schon wieder und ich bin so froh, ich fahre gerade auf ihren Hof.

Sie schnallt sich ab und steigt aus, ich tue dasselbe. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich nicht einfach sofort weg fahre, vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur schnell hallo zu Mr. S sagen, falls er noch wach ist. Ich knalle meine Autotür zu und begleite Miley zur Tür. Sie holt ihren Schlüssel hervor und lässt ihn ein bisschen hin und her schwingen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich jetzt denken, sie will, dass ich sie küsse. Wie gesagt, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste.

Sie steht da und lächelt mich an und ich schmelze dahin. Ich lehne mich nach vorn und sie reagiert, bevor ich noch etwas tun kann, sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Rücken und begräbt ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken. Ich lege meine Arme um ihre Schultern und meine Wange presse ich gegen ihren Kopf.

Und jetzt bin ich wieder die starke Schulter, vorhin noch war ich diejenige, die zusammengebrochen ist. Nur das Miley nicht zusammenbricht. Im Gegenteil, sie seufzt zufrieden und mein ganzer Körper verkrampft. Sie seufzt nur, weil sie genau weiß, dass sie eben Jakey-Boy küssen durfte. Es ist alles viel zu furchtbar, als dass ich weiter darüber nachdenken wollen würde.

Ich muss einfach aufhören weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Alles okay? Du bist so angespannt...", sie flüstert gegen meinen Hals und ich kann ihre Lippen spüren, ich erzittere und dann nicke ich etwas steif gegen ihren kann sie mir nur so etwas antun. Ich werde ihr das nie verzeihen. Sie hat mich aufgebrochen.

„Mir geht's gut...", meine linke Hand findet ihren Weg zu ihrem Kopf und ich halte sie noch fester an mich. Wenn ich doch nur diejenige wäre, die sie küssen will. Ich würde alles dafür geben. Alles.

Und das ist das einzige, was ich an Wochen hasse. Sie können ein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Mit Ereignissen und Erinnerungen. Mit Dingen, die wir nicht für möglich halten und manchmal auch mit Sachen, die wir lieber nicht erleben würden.

Und in meinem Fall... fließen Tränen meine Wangen hinab und treffen mein ohnehin schon blutendes Herz.

Ist es zu früh von Liebe zu sprechen?

_Vielleicht_...


	7. The Beach

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 7 – The Beach – Narben der Zeit**

Der Wind schlägt mir ins Gesicht und ich atme tief ein. Gott, ich liebe es, wenn ich nichts tun muss außer relaxen. Dabei kann ich der Natur zuhören und ganz und gar genießen, nicht auch nur einen Finger krumm machen zu müssen. Hachja, die unbändige und vor allem liebevolle Natur. Ganz anders als der Mensch. Ich hasse Menschen...

Ich seufze theatralisch, liege im Garten auf meinem Liegestuhl und habe die Arme hinter meinem Kopf verschränkt. Meine Sonnenbrille schimmert im Licht und ich lehne mich zufrieden zurück. Einmal nur möchte ich nicht gestört werden. Nur ein einziges Mal möchte ich meine Einsamkeit genießen. Meine Zweisamkeit mit der Natur. Das ist sicher nicht zu viel verlangt.

Außerdem Mal bedacht... wer würde sich ohnehin mit mir abgeben wollen. An so einem schönen Tag? Der müsste schon verrückt sein.

Die ganze Sache mit der Party vor einer Woche hat mir übrigens ganz schön zugesetzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Miley inzwischen wirklich etwas mit Jake angefangen hat, ich versuche ihr zumindest ziemlich zielstrebig aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn ich kann. Natürlich laufe ich noch jeden Morgen mit ihr zur Schule (weil es einfach komisch für sie aussehen würde, wenn ich das nicht tun würde) und wir unterhalten uns auch ausgiebig... Aber wir sprechen nie über Jake oder über sonst jemanden, den irgendeiner von uns vielleicht flachlegen wollen würde. Denn das würde in ihrem Fall dazu führen, dass ich in Tränen ausbreche – _eventuell_ (vielleicht auch nicht, wir wollen es lieber nicht austesten) – und in meinem Fall, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein könnten – _definitiv_.

Also genieße ich mein Alleinsein und denke nicht mehr darüber nach, was sein könnte und was nicht ist. Denn das was nicht ist... na ja, es ist irgendwie schon ein bisschen erdrückend.

Matt und ich haben uns in der letzten Woche auch fast täglich getroffen. Wir gehen zusammen skaten und surfen, oder liegen am Strand und ich rauche und er erzählt mir von seinem College und seiner neuen Freundin. Maggie. Ich bin stolz auf ihn, dass er sich endlich ein Mädchen gesucht hat. Ich habe mir zeitweilig Sorgen gemacht, er könnte vielleicht genauso sein wie ich.

Er fragt mich nie, warum ich letzten Freitag so abgegangen bin. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich trete in seine Fußstapfen und dass ich mit dem vielen Druck in meinem Leben nicht mehr fertig werde. Er weiß alles über mich – zumindest denkt er das. Und ich lasse ihn in diesem Glauben, ich will ihm nicht weh tun, auch wenn mein neuer Bruder nicht mehr sehr labil aussieht. Lieber nichts riskieren

Er wohnt in einem Hotel am Stadtrand – meine Mutter hat keine Ahnung, dass er wieder im Lande ist. Und ich habe nicht vor, es ihr zu erzählen. Auf jeden Fall hat er eine 180°-Drehung gemacht. Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder.

Mein Handy gurgelt neben mir und ich gähne, bevor ich es aufflippen lasse und antworte. Dummer Mensch, wieso störst du mich gerade jetzt?

„Hallo?", mein vorderer Display ist zerbrochen, deswegen kann ich nie vorher sehen, wer mich anruft. Folglich kann ich auch nie absichtlich jemanden nicht anrufen lassen, denn es könnte jeder sein. Klingeltöne bringen auch nichts, denn es gurgelt ja nur.

„Lilly! Hey, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest zum Strand zu gehen? Wir haben viel zu lange nichts mehr gemacht...", Miley. Kein Wunder. Nur sie und Oliver rufen mich an, manchmal mein Bruder. Ich will mich eigentlich nicht mit ihr treffen, ich will doch Abstand von ihr gewinnen. Ich seufze. Ihre Stimme klingt so furchtbar hoffnungsvoll. Hat sie denn niemand anderen, den sie anrufen und mit zum Strand schleppen kann?

Ich seufze leise. Wie auch immer.

„Sicher... Ich bin in zehn Minuten da...", ich lasse mein Telefon zuschnappen, ehe sie noch etwas erwidern kann und setze mich auf. Abstand gewinnen... MY ASS. Ich gehe herüber zum Haus.

Etwa sieben Minuten später rolle ich durch die offene Tür der Stewarts und werde von Mr. S begrüßt, der es sich auf der Coach gemütlich gemacht hat. Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich schlage ein, als ich neben ihm her fahre. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich gegen meinen eisernen Willen auf mein Gesicht.

Ich war fast gar nicht mehr bei den Stewarts die letzte Woche und ich habe Robbie Rays Kochkünste schon sehr vermisst, außerdem habe ich wieder abgenommen. Nicht, dass ich dick geworden wäre in den letzten zwei Wochen, aber ich sah um den Bauch nicht mehr ganz so magersüchtig aus. Ich weiß, in einer Woche wieder schnell abzunehmen, ist eigentlich komisch... aber jetzt wo mein Bruder wieder da ist, mache ich fast doppelt so viel Sport wie zuvor.

Ich musste mir dafür ein paar gute Ausreden einfallen lassen, um ein bisschen für mich zu sein. Um nicht ständig hier aufkreuzen zu müssen. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass Robbie Ray mir auch nur eine davon geglaubt hätte, hätte ich sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. Ich bin zwar gut im Lügen, aber bei den Menschen, die ich mag, fällt es mir schwerer. Ich fühle mich dann immer schlecht.

Ich hebe mein Skateboard auf, lehne es gegen die Wand und stelle mein Surfboard daneben ab. Ich trage hellblaue Schwimmshorts mit dunkelblauen Blumen und über meinem weißen Bikinitop trage ich ein normales, schwarzes Shirt. In dicken, weißen Lettern besagt es:

**NORMAL PEOPLE WORRY ME.**

Also ich finde es sehr witzig, und es passt so herrlich zu mir, meint ihr nicht auch? Mr. S mag es anscheinend auch, er beäugt es mit einer belustigten Miene. Dann schüttelt er leicht mit dem Kopf und winkt mich zu ihm. Ich schwinge mich über die Lehne neben ihn auf das riesige Sofa und mache es mir bequem, er gluckst leicht, dann greift er nach einer Dose und hält sie mir hin.

„Hier Lilly, frisch gebackene Kekse, probier Mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob nicht noch irgendetwas fehlt." Ob er mir wohl auch noch Kekse anbieten würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich seine kleine Miley am liebsten jetzt sofort einpacken und zu Hause dann wie ein Bonbon auspacken würde? Ich halte lieber meine Klappe.

Ich nehme mir schnell einen Keks, als ich Miley die Treppe runter stolpern höre. Ihre Flipflops floppen bei jedem Schritt.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mein Skateboard hier stehen lasse, solange wir am Strand sind?", meine Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Robbie Ray gerichtet und er schüttelt sanft seinen Kopf. Ich schiebe den Keks schnell in meinen Mund und stecke mir eine Hand voll in die Hose meiner Shorts, dann springe ich auf um Miley zu begrüßen. Etwas zu enthusiastisch Truscott, komm wieder runter!

Sie steht lächelnd am Treppenansatz und winkt, ich winke zurück. Ziemlich bescheuert, weil wir ja nur gut fünf Meter auseinander stehen, aber was solls denn (Ich bin mir außerdem darüber im Klaren, dass ich ein bescheuertes Grinsen aufgesetzt habe... danke für den Hinweis!).

Ich schleiche zu meinem Surfboard und setze mich dann in Bewegung. Miles folgt mir und wir verabschieden uns von Mr. S. Ich stecke mir einen neuen Keks in meinen Mund.

Ich finde nicht, dass ihnen noch etwas fehlt, aber vielleicht ist Robbie Ray auch einfach nur aufgefallen, dass mein Gesicht schon wieder schmaler geworden ist. So wie immer, wenn ich nicht richtig und regelmäßig esse.

Er achtet eben auf solche Kleinigkeiten. Er sorgt sich wenigstens um mich.

•◘○

Mileys Stimmung hellte sich sofort auf, als sie Lilly gegenüber stand. Die Blondine schien sich in der letzten Zeit ein wenig von ihr entfernt zu haben. Sie versuchte ständig sich abzukapseln und Miley befürchtete, dass sie vielleicht schon in der zweiten Woche gelangweilt von ihr sein könnte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch fast sofort wieder.

Und wenn sie sich denn dann Mal trafen benahm sich Lilly auch nicht wirklich normal, wenn man ihr sonstiges Verhalten überhaupt als halbwegs normal ansehen konnte. Und Miley ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass sie anfing in den Stunden, die sie in dem viel zu heißen Klassenraum sitzen musste, Lillys Hinterkopf anzustarren.

Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden. Es schien, als könnte sie sich niemals an ihr satt sehen. Immer wieder gab es interessante, neue Dinge zu entdecken. Miley seufzte leicht.

Sie erreichten den Sandstrand schneller, als Miley es erwartet hatte. Beide hatten sie einander angeschwiegen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nach gehangen. Jetzt allerdings sah sie die Skaterin erwartungsvoll an, die in ihrer eignen kleinen Welt gefangen gen Himmel starrte.

„Was?", war deren einzige Erwiderung, als sie den intensiven Blick bemerkte und Miley kicherte nur. Sie musste einfach lachen, wenn Lilly sie mit einem so unbehelligten Ausdruck bedachte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lilly sah unglaublich niedlich aus, wenn sie sich so benahm. Eigentlich war alles, was Lilly so tat ziemlich niedlich. Manchmal etwas ungeschickt und tollpatschig. Aber irgendwie... na ja süß eben.

„Es ist nichts.", sie ließen „Rico's Surf Shop" hinter sich und Lilly schlenderte vorne weg am Strand entlang, wieder in Gedanken versunken. Sie wirkte bedrückt. Miley trottete hinter ihr her. Lilly war doch sonst nicht so nachdenklich, irgendetwas war los. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Lils?"

Lilly blieb stehen und sah sie kurz an, dann schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Züge und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Surfshorts. Miley guckte etwas verwirrt drein.

„Bei mir ist alles klar, was sollte denn sein? Ich hab nur ein bisschen nachgedacht, darf ich das denn nicht? Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, wirklich.", die Surferin wuschelte der Brünetten durch die Haare und kicherte. Miley knuffte sie in die Schulter und streckte ihre Zunge raus.

Lilly führte die beiden zu einer eher abgelegenen, kleinen Stelle. Niemand außer den beiden war hier und die Skaterin steckte ihr Board in den Sand, ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden sinken. Miley tat es ihr gleich, nur dass sie kein Board hatte. Lillys war dunkelblau und hatte eine einzelne weiße Lilie, die sich über das gesamte Brett erstreckte. Miley fand es wunderschön.

„Gute Bedingungen... Hast dir echt einen perfekten Tag fürs Surfen ausgesucht, Smiley Miley.", Miley rollte mit den Augen. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn die Blondine sie so nannte. Lilly grinste schadenfroh, sie wusste das sehr genau, machte es aber trotzdem immer.

„Was findest du eigentlich so toll am Surfen? Ich meine, ist das denn nicht gefährlich? Du könntest runter fallen und dich verletzen, oder ein Hai könnte dich anfallen. Oder noch schlimmer, du könntest aufs Meer hinaus treiben und DANN von Haien aufgefressen werden.", sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Unsinn. Ich falle nicht runter, ich treibe nicht aufs Meer hinaus und Haiangriffe gab es hier seid fast 70 Jahren nicht mehr. Du neigst schon wieder dazu es schwarz zu malen. Weder mir, Oliver noch Matt ist je etwas passiert.", Miley bemerkte den Schnitzer mit diesem... Matt, bevor Lilly es tat. Denn die Blondine war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Miley gegen die Nase zu stupsen.

„Wer ist Matt?" Lillys Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde in mildem Entsetzen. Dann beschloss sie anscheinend, dass sie sich nicht raus reden konnte und antwortete zaghaft.

„Mein Bruder. Hab ich das nicht erzählt? Mein Bruder in Stanford. Aber lassen wir das, was ich so toll am Surfen finde?", Lilly kratzte sich am Nacken, das tat sie immer wenn sie nervös war. Die Brünette schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm Lillys Arm, zog sie zu Boden. Die beiden saßen sich jetzt gegenüber.

„Du hast einen Bruder in Stanford?"

„Na ja, er ist im Moment irgendwie... zu Besuch..?", die Surferin blickte zur Seite.

„Hattest du deswegen die ganze Woche nie Zeit? Weil du sie lieber mit deinem Bruder verbracht hast? Ach Lilly, das hättest du mir doch sagen können. Dann hättest du dir nicht diese ganzen, lausigen Ausreden einfallen müssen... Guck nicht so erschrocken, ich merke es, wenn man mich anlügt. Sag mir das nächste Mal einfach die Wahrheit, ja? Ich dachte schon, du magst mich nicht mehr..."

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn, Miles. Wieso sollte ich dich nicht mehr mögen? Jetzt mal im ernst, du bist das heißeste Teil in ganz Malibu. Ich wäre ein Trottel, wenn ich es mir mit dir verscherzen würde.", die Blondine zwinkerte herausfordernd. Miley wusste, dass sie nur Spaß machte, und trotzdem... trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als rot zu werden.

Außerdem erwähnte die Skaterin ihren Bruder nicht mehr. Es wirkte, als wolle sie den Gedanken aus Mileys Kopf verdrängen. Sie wollte offenbar noch nicht darüber sprechen, sonst hätte sie ihn sicher erwähnt. Miley schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Darüber konnte sie immer noch später nachdenken.

„Lassen wir das, okay?", sagte Miley und Lilly nickte lebhaft, offenbar zufrieden mit sich selbst.. „Gut... also, zu einer wichtigeren Frage, was findest du toll am Surfen?"

„Ich finde es herrlich zu surfen. Ich liebe es frei zu sein. Und wo kann man eben das besser erreichen, als auf einem Stück Holz mitten im Meer? Wo es nichts um einen herum gibt außer Wasser. Man spürt die Wellen, man kann für kurze Zeit all seine Sorgen vergessen. Außerdem... hält mich auf dem Meer nichts fest. Alles was mich schon immer fesselt und zurück gehalten hat fällt weg. Das ist schön.", die Pop-Prinzessin starrte sie an und Lilly wurde rot. Sie hatte es offenbar nicht beabsichtigt so sehr ab zu schweifen. Fast genauso fühlte sich Miley immer, wenn sie auf der Bühne stand. All ihre Sorgen wurden einfach von der lauten Musik weg geblasen. Aber das konnte sie der Blonden nicht erzählen.

„Kannst du es mir beibringen?", der Kopf der Skaterin schoss nach oben und sie zuckte dann leicht und unsicher mit den Schultern. Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sicher, wenn du das unbedingt willst. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das so schnell lernen kannst. Dafür braucht man sehr viel Übung und einen perfekten Gleichgewichtssinn. Das muss man trainieren.", wieder rollte die Brünette mit den Augen. Sie machte eine Bla-Bla-Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und schnaubte unglaubwürdig.

Lilly neigte dazu zu überdramatisieren. Sicherlich brauchte man Übung, aber einen PERFEKTEN Gleichgewichtssinn? Na ja...

„Roll nicht so mit den Augen, Fräulein. Das meine ich todernst!", Lillys Finger wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum und sie wirkte milde erzürnt. Aber nicht wirklich ernst.

„Du meinst es auch jedes Mal todernst, Ollie umzubringen, wenn er dein Essen in der Schule anfasst, und trotzdem lebt er noch. Also komm, so schlimm kann das Ganze ja wohl nicht sein.", Lilly erhob sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Verzweiflung. Miley kicherte erneut.

Lilly drehte sich weg von der Brünetten und zog ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ein gebräunter, sehniger Rücken und der Verschluss eines weißen Bikinitops kamen zum Vorschein. Lilly streckte sich kurz und drehte sich dann wieder zurück zu der Brünetten, die sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Miley stockte der Atem.

Unterhalb von Lillys rechter Brust zog sich eine lange, gezackte Narbe hinunter bis zu ihrem trainierten, von der Sonne geküssten Bauch. Unwillkürlich streckte die Brünette ihre Hand aus und ließ den Zeigefinger über Lillys Haut fahren. Sie zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und sprang aus Mileys Reichweite.

„Gott, kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen, bevor du so etwas machst?! Ich bin kitzlig!", ihre Stimme war zu einem hohen Ton verzogen und sie wischte mit einer Hand über die Stelle mit der Narbe. Dann sickerte offenbar Erkenntnis ein. Lilly war ja noch nie wirklich eine von der schnellen Sorte gewesen. Obwohl sie das irgendwie noch anziehender machte, hatte Miley festgestellt.

Es verschaffte Miley einen unschuldigen Grund sie länger anzusehen, bis sie die Dinge dann endlich begriff.

„Tut mir Leid. Woher hast du... die?", Miley zeigte auf Lillys Rippen und die Blondine seufzte. Langsam und traurig ließ sie sich neben die Brünette nieder und zog abwesend kleine Kreise auf der freien Haut ihres Oberarms. „Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst... dann ist das auch okay. Ich dachte nur..." Lilly schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Schon okay, ich bin diese Frage gewohnt. Keine große Sache.", einige Sekunden lang nachdenkend, wie sie das anscheinend am besten erklären konnte, saß sie da und starrte auf die Wellen vor ihr. Sie spiegelten sich in den türkisen Augen wieder.

Die Narbe wirkte wie ein langer, schmerzhafter Blitz, der sich vor Jahren in Lillys Haut gebrannt hatte. Was konnte eine solche Narbe bitte verursachen?

„Das ist schon eine ganze Weile her.... Am Geburtstag meines Bruders sind es genau zwei Jahre. Bevor ich es dir allerdings erzähle... musst du mir versprechen, dass du nicht ausflippst, okay? Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, was ich getan habe, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Schwör es, du bleibst ruhig.", die Skaterin wirkte misstrauisch und traurig.

Die Pop-Prinzessin nickte sanft mit dem Kopf, obwohl sie nicht ganz sicher war, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde. Immerhin musste es schon etwas ziemlich Schlimmes sein, wenn Lilly es nicht sofort preisgeben wollte. Normalerweise redete die selbstbewusste Blondine immer direkt von der Seele weg. Aber heute nicht, heute war sie leise und nachdenklich und Miley fand es seltsam und sie wusste nicht wieso.

„An dem Geburtstag meines Bruders vor zwei Jahren, der um genau zu sein, da... da wollte ich einfach Mal etwas Neues ausprobieren. Ich war jung und unerfahren... und meine Familie hatte sowieso noch nie großen Wert auf Geburtstage gelegt, also habe ich den Tag genauso verbracht wie jeden anderen sonst.

Meine damalige Freundin – ihr Name ist nicht so wichtig – sie war schon älter als ich. Ich war gerade Mal 15, aber sie. Na ja sie war schon 21 und ich glaube sie langweilte sich ein bisschen bei mir, wenn wir gerade keinen Sex hatten.", bei dieser Aussage wurde Miley wütend. Wie konnte Lilly denn bitte denken, dass sich auch nur irgendjemand in ihrer Gegenwart langweilen konnte?

Und wenn das jemand tat, dann war dieser jemand ganz offensichtlich ein Idiot. Trotzdem schwieg die Brünette weiterhin und hörte nur dabei zu, wie Lilly ihre Geschichte erzählte.

Miley legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Lillys und die Surferin schickte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Wie auch immer. An diesem Tag habe ich meinen ersten Joint geraucht.", Miley spürte, wie Lilly versuchte ihre Hand weg zu ziehen, aber die Pop-Prinzessin ließ es nicht zu. „Ich hatte noch keinen Führerschein, aber sie hatte mir schon ein paar Kniffe beigebracht und ich war noch nicht so stoned, wie sie es war. Es war auch ganz witzig, sich mal einen neuen Kick zu geben.

Aber dann hatte sie die glorreiche Idee einige ihrer Freunde auf einer Party zu besuchen – höchstwahrscheinlich um mich wieder einmal zu betrügen-", Lillys Stimme nahm einen sauren Unterton an, „und wir sind in den Wagen meiner Mutter gestiegen. Und als wir los fuhren und ich aus der Ausfahrt gesetzt hatte, habe ich aus Versehen eine rote Ampel missachtet..."

Miley wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Es musste einen furchtbaren Unfall gegeben haben, in dem das Auto von Lillys Mutter mit einem anderen kollidiert hatte. Vermutlich war Lilly durch den Aufprall in das Fahrzeug gedrückt worden und ihr Körper hatte das nicht ausgehalten.

Schnell schlang die Brünette ihre Arme um die Skaterin und drückte sie an sich. Sie drückte Lillys Kopf an ihre Brust und fuhr ihr durch die langen, blonden Haare. Lillys starke, angespannte Schulter drückte in Mileys Bauch und machte ihr peinlich klar, wie nah sie sich waren. Aber sie ignorierte den Gedanken.

„T-Tja. Und am Ende... am Ende mussten wir den G-Geburtstag meines Bruders im... Krankenhaus feiern.", stotterte die Surferin und machte sich mit rotem Gesicht von Miley los, bevor sie aufsprang. Die Narbe spannte sich wieder. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lilly gerade versucht witzig zu sein, aber es kam ziemlich bitter herüber.

Ehrlich gesagt wollte die Pop-Prinzessin lieber wissen, was aus Lillys Ex-Freundin geworden war. Hatte sie den Aufprall überlebt? Hatten sich die beiden danach vielleicht wieder zusammengerauft? Rauchte Lilly immer noch Joints?

Die Blondine ging rüber zu ihrem Bord. „Was hast du denn jetzt vor? Ich dachte wir könnten noch ein bisschen reden.", tausende Fragen explodierten in Mileys Kopf, doch das andere Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn ich dir schon das Surfen beibringen soll, dann können wir auch gleich damit anfangen. Denn ich befürchte, das wird noch ein seeeeehr langer Tag für mich werden. Außerdem ist das einer der Tage in meinem Leben, über ich nicht gern spreche..", sie bedeutete für Miley sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen und holte ein Strandtuch aus ihrem Rucksack, breitete es anschließend aus.

Nachdem sich Miley bis auf ihren Bikini ausgezogen hatte – ihre rote Hotpants und ihr Top lagen jetzt auf ihrem Tuch – wandte sie sich der inzwischen fast vollständig eingecremten Blondine zu, die gerade versuchte an ihren eigenen Rücken zu kommen. Miley gluckste leicht und beobachtete die ganze Szene belustigt.

„Ich kann dir auch gerne den Rücken eincremen, Lil. Ich meine, es ist zwar wirklich sehr amüsant dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du versuchst da hinten selbst ran zu kommen, aber ich bin natürlich auch gerne hilfsbereit, du hättest nur zu fragen brauchen.", sie sah dabei zu, wie Lillys Gesicht leicht rot anlief.

„Das hätte sich wie so eine blöde Anmache angehört. 'Hey, kannst du mir vielleicht mal meinen Rücken eincremen?' Und ich wollte dir das ersparen.", sie legte sich auf ihren Bauch und die Brünette setzte sich auf ihren Hintern, die Flasche Sonnencreme in der Hand.

Sie starrte auf die weiche Haut vor sich hinab.

•◘○

„Ach Lil, inzwischen solltest du doch wissen, dass ich es genieße, wenn du mit mir flirtest.", sie lässt die kalte Creme auf meinen Rücken spritzen und ich erzittere. Was aber wohl eher daran liegt, dass ich ihre Finger wenige Sekunden später auf meinen Schulterblättern spüre. Ihre langen Fingernägel bohren sich manchmal sanft in meine Haut und ich muss ein Schaudern unterdrücken.

Ich hatte es nicht geplant, ihr gleich alles zu erzählen. Ich rede nicht gern darüber.

Mein ganzer Rücken spannt sich an und ich versuche mit aller Kraft, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Ihre Hände gleiten über meinen ganzen unteren Rückenbereich. Schlanke, weiche Hände. Sie kitzeln mich leicht, ich erzittere wieder. Was diese Hände wohl sonst noch alles anstellen könnten, meine Phantasie driftet ab...

Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, eine beträchtliche Menge meines Blutes fließt gerade zwischen meinen Beinen zusammen und ich höre ihre Stimme kaum und zu stark abgedämpft, bevor sie sich erhebt und ich mich auf den Ellenbogen hochdrücke. Es pocht stark in meinen Ohren. Ich höre mein Blut rauschen.

Ich mache nichts, sie reibt inzwischen ihre Beine ein. Ihre Arme, ihren Bauch, ihr Dekolleté, ihr Gesicht. Jetzt sieht sie mich erwartungsvoll an, ich registriere es nicht einmal. Ich starre sie nur an und sie wedelt mit der Flasche vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Worte aus ihnen kommen müssen, aber ich höre sie nicht. Wie es wohl wäre diese vollen Lippen zu küssen? Es wäre sicherlich wie mit einem Engel...

Sie rollt schon wieder mit den Augen und dann reißt meine Taubheit ab und ich höre sie sagen:

„...und könntest du vielleicht Mal aufhören mich anzustarren? Das sieht ein bisschen gruselig aus.", sie hält immer noch die Sonnencreme hoch und ich schnappe sie ihr schnell aus der Hand. Sie lächelt und legt sich - wie ich zuvor – auf den Bauch. Ich zögere, dann lasse ich mich auf ihrem Hinterteil nieder. Ein sehr süßes Hinterteil, möchte ich bemerken...

Die Sonnencreme auf ihrem Rücken glitzert, als ich sie verreibe und ich höre Miley wohlig schnurren. Ich trödele extra lange herum und nehme mir doppelt so viel Zeit wie ich sollte für ihren unteren Rückenbereich, direkt über ihrem Hintern – auf dem ich ja sitze. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie für den Rest meines Lebens nur zu berühren. Das würde mir als Lebensinhalt völlig reichen.

Ich lasse meine Hände noch ein letztes Mal über ihren weichen Rücken gleiten und gerade als ich sie weg ziehen will, höre ich ein kleines zufriedenes Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund kommen. Meine Hände erstarren sofort, bevor ich sie entfernen kann.

„Du kannst mich gerne öfters massieren, wenn du magst. Das machst du wirklich ganz toll, ich glaube ich engagiere dich.", ich bin von ihr runter, noch bevor sie ihren Satz ganz beendet hat und ich wische meine Hände an meinen Hosenbeinen ab. Ich sehe sie nicht an. Ich Unterdrücke mein Verlangen sie zu packen und hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Ich stehe auf und greife nach meinem Board.

„Hey, warte. Du willst doch nicht ohne mich gehen, oder? Außerdem will ich noch was mit dir machen, falls ich im Meer ertrinke. Damit du etwas hast, an das du dich für immer erinnern kannst.", Sex? Sie kommt zu mir und umarmt mich schnell, dann hebt sie ihren Rucksack an, drückt ihn mir in die Hand und beginnt darin zu suchen. Jetzt bin ich ihr Kleiderständer, oder was? „So ist es gleich viel angenehmer, danke Lil.", sie grinst und ich lächele etwas dümmlich.

IDIOT.

Sie zieht eine Kamera heraus und ich werde bleich. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich fotografiert. Ich bin einfach überhaupt nicht fotogen, ich sehe auf Bildern immer bescheuert aus. Auf fast allen Fotos, die es von mir gibt, sehe ich wie ein absoluter Trottel aus.

Trotzdem muss ich jetzt lachen.

Miley steht da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Brust nach vorne gestreckt. Sie sieht aus wie eine Superheldin für Arme. Mein Bauch fängt schon an ganz weh zu tun, weil sie so bescheuert aussieht. Noch schlimmer als ich auf Fotos. Herrlich!

Sie wedelt mit der Kamera hin und her und ich gebe klein bei. Ich stelle mich neben sie und versuche nicht allzu dumm auszusehen. Sie schüttelt belustigt ihren Kopf und dann schlingt sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und presst ihre Wange gegen meine. Unsere Körper werden gegeneinander gepresst. So weiche Haut... und ich fühle ihren nackten Bauch , ihre Muskeln, ihre Wärme.

Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander und sie hält mir die Kamera hin. Ich nehme sie, lasse sie beinahe fallen und halte sie anschließend über uns. Meine Hände zittern. Ich versuche wenigstens zu lächeln, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht inzwischen viel zu warm dafür geworden ist.

Ich atme einmal tief ein und aus und versuche mich dann an einem verwegenen Grinsen, es klappt ganz gut. Ich drücke auf den Auslöser, aber noch bevor es blitzt, drücken sich ein Paar weiche, warme Lippen gegen meine ohnehin schon total überreizte Wange.

Das Grinsen rutscht von meinem Gesicht und ich lasse meine Augen zur Seite schnellen. Es blitzt einmal rasch und ich drehe meinen ganzen Kopf zu ihr. Sie lächelt, ganz offensichtlich höchst amüsiert. Mein Gesicht ist gerade sicher auf den Boden gerutscht.

„Du bist richtig süß, wenn du verlegen bist! So, und jetzt machen wir noch ein schönes Bild! Lächeln bitte!", sie drückt wieder ihre Wange gegen mich und ich entspanne endlich in ihrer Berührung. Ich lege meine leicht zitternde Hand vorsichtig an ihre Hüfte und muss schmunzeln, als ich den Auslöser betätige. Sogar mein Gesicht erreicht wieder seine normale Farbe.

„Wenn du sie drucken lässt, dann mach mir ein paar Abzüge, ja?", ich lasse es noch einmal klicken und sie lacht in sich hinein, schnappt mir die Kamera aus der Hand und grinst schadenfroh. Sie hält sie direkt vor mein Gesicht und macht viele Shots hintereinander. Ich strecke die Zunge raus und stürze mich auf sie. Hier und da blitzt es. Ich glaube sie hat den Selbstauslöser betätigt. Wir rollen über den Sand und ich versuche sie so gut es geht zu kitzeln. Überall da, wo ich heran komme.

„Komm schon", sie lacht laut auf, als ich einen sensitiven Punkt unmittelbar über ihren Rippen drücke, „Nur noch eins! Lilly!" Ich grinse fies, setzte mich aber auf. Sie hält die Cam vor sich und ich schaue mit Hohn auf sie herab. Ich setze mein sexiestes Lächeln auf und ziehe mein Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll hoch.

Es blitzt.

„Du solltest einen Porno drehen, Lils. Einen Film, in dem du mit genau DIESEM Blick alle Frauen verführst.", sie lässt ihre Hände durch die Luft gleiten, als sehe sie schon alles vor sich, lässt die Kamera sinken und ich strecke ihr meine Zunge entgegen. Die Verführung war schon immer eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.

Langsam und fast schon zögerlich – natürlich nur gespielt – lehne ich mich nach vor und hauche gegen ihr Ohr. Sie erzittert.

Ich flüstere.

„Aber nur wenn du meine begleitende Hauptrolle spielst, Miles." Ich lecke über ihre Wange und, dann springe ich auf und greife nach meinem dunklen Board. „Das muss reichen fürs erste, meinst du nicht?", ich schenke ihr mein breitestes Grinsen.

Über meine Schulter rufend renne ich davon. Ich rede von meinem täglichen Niveau an 'Wellenfangen'. Ich muss schließlich ein bestimmtes Pensum halten, sonst komme ich aus der Übung und dann passiert vielleicht all das, was Miley vorhin aufgezählt hat. Außer das mit den Haien natürlich, dass ist einfach nur Unsinn.

Ich sehe noch einen hellen Blitz hinter mir, als ich ihr einen letzten Blick zukommen lasse.

„Mach ruhig Fotos von der heißen Surferin, Miles. Die halten länger und nachher glaubt dir sonst niemand, dass du wirklich mit mir unterwegs warst!", ich lache und höre sie ungläubig kichern.

_Was ist denn schon eine kleine Niederlage? Ich sollte mich nicht so fertig machen._

_Einmal zu verlieren ist eine Schande. Es ist nichts, als der erste Schritt zu etwas sehr viel Besserem._


	8. Wenn wir Heiraten

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 8 – Wenn wir Heiraten**

_Peace_.

Ein Gähnen, ein Seufzen.

Mein schlaffer Körper fällt mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf das Sofa in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich sinke tief in die Kissen zurück und atme auf. Stück für Stück rutschen meine schweren Augenlider immer weiter zu und ich beginne schon wieder weg zu dösen. Ich bin unglaublich müde und ausgelaugt. Da ist es ja schon irgendwie egal, wenn ich mal nicht zur Schule komme. Ich war sowieso viel zu oft anwesend in der letzten Zeit.

Immerhin... habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren...

Jetzt wo meine Augen wieder angenehm geschlossen sind, kann ich euch ja auch erzählen, wieso ich so müde bin. Wo ich doch sonst Morgens fit bin wie ein Turnschuh auf Speed... Na ja, um es kurz zu machen, ich hatte eine sehr anstrengende Nacht und ihre Überbleibsel liegen noch oben in meinem Bett und schnarchen ruhig vor sich hin. Sie sind nackt und sie sind rothaarig und brünett. An die Augenfarben kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich war zu betrunken.

Ich überlege mir lieber noch einmal, ob ich heute wirklich blau mache. Immerhin habe ich Pflichten.

Also, was bleibt mir anderes übrig, hm? Ächzend erhebe ich mich erneut. Ich will diesen Mädchen ohne Gesicht oben nicht in die Augen sehen müssen. Diese Augen, die nicht derjenigen gehören, für die ich atme. Für die ich jetzt gerade eben aufgestanden bin.

Schon seid über einem Monat leide ich.

Ihre Blauen lassen mich nicht gehen.

Mileys. Es sind Mileys Augen, in die ich blicken will.

Sie spukt mir immer in meinem armen Kopf herum. Jede Minute meines elenden Daseins. Sogar beim Sex mit anderen Frauen. Und dann ganz besonders. Ich habe mich wie betäubt gefühlt, als diese Unbekannten mich berührt haben. Es war nicht einmal etwas sehr besonders Tolles. Vielleicht – wahrscheinlich – hätte ich mich gar nicht erst darauf einlassen sollen. Teufel Alkohol hat Schuld. Ich wollte mich nur ein einziges Mal vergessen, wo ich doch diesen Monat so artig war wegen ihr. Und zwar nur wegen diesem Balg.

Mich konnte nicht einmal ein Dreier aufmuntern...

Ich war schon wieder so besoffen, aber es war notwendig. Was soll ich denn machen? Mich trifft keinerlei Belastung, ich kann da nichts für. Mein Körper führt außerdem sein Eigenleben, wenn ich zu bin. Ich kann mich an die halbe Nacht nicht einmal mehr erinnern...

Ich stapfe lautlos zur Haustür, reiße sie auf und überlege es mir dann doch anders. Ich sollte diese Frauen nicht alleine in meinem Haus lassen. Ich kenne sie ja nicht einmal. Meine Mutter weiß vermutlich auch nicht, dass sie hier sind. Seid meinem 14. Lebensjahr schläft sie mit Ohrenstöpseln, damit ich sie nicht aufwecke, wenn ich wieder ein Mädchen abgeschleppt habe.

Das hat viele Vorteile. Leider auch ein paar Nachteile.

Sollte ich also irgendwann einmal Nachts lauthals sterben, oder sollte jemand einbrechen, wird sie nichts hören können. Denn wenn sie schon nicht von meinem Sex aufwacht, dann schon erst recht nicht, wenn ich um mein Leben kämpfe. Vermutlich würde sie extra ihre Ohren zu machen. Ein Kind weniger, das Ärger macht. Traurig aber wahr.

Also drehe ich mich um, lasse die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und mache mich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Ich hoffe, die zwei machen mir keine allzu große Szene, das kann ich nämlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Hoffen wir für das Beste.

Ich klopfe zaghaft an meine Zimmertür, dann höre ich einen Laut...

Eine Viertelstunde später... Meine Wange leuchtet rot und meine Miene ist alles andere als zufrieden. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass ich relativ mörderisch aussehe. Ich bin wütend und ich bin auf höchstem Maße aufgebracht. Meine Stimmung ist sogar noch mehr im Keller als sonst. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke kommt, dass ich gleich Miley sehen kann... Ob das so gut ist? Ich will nicht unfreundlich ihr Gegenüber sein.

Aber ich bin richtig mies drauf.

Ich halte mir die rechte Seite meines armen Gesichts und öffne die Haustür der Stewarts ohne zu Klopfen. Mr. S steht am Herd und ich rieche Pfannkuchen. Ich strecke meine Nase in die Luft und schnuppere. Trotzdem kann ich mich nicht über sein wunderbares Essen freuen. Nicht heute, nicht nach eben. Ich war sogar zu grimmig um mein Skateboard vernünftig zu lenken. Ich war regelrecht in Rage. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Haustüre inzwischen nicht mehr ganz heile ist. Ich habe sie ziemlich hart zu gedonnert.

Meine pochende Wange meldet sich gerade zu Wort und ich plumpse auf den Stuhl an der Kücheninsel. Ich seufze. Robbie Ray schiebt mir einen Teller hin und ich steche in mein Frühstück. Ich habe es aufgegeben zu versuchen, Miley zu entkommen. Das tut mir nur noch mehr weh, als bei ihr zu sein und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie niemals mir gehören wird. Bittere Gedanken waren noch nie mein Ding. Ich mache lieber Sachen kaputt.

Robbie Ray beäugt mich misstrauisch als ich meinen Pfannkuchen mit einer Wut zerschneide, die ihn seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellen lässt. Dann springt er wohl auf meine Wange an.

„Lilly, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", ich zucke mit den Schultern und und stecke mir Pfannkuchen in den Mund, spüle das Ganze mit einem Schluck Milch hinunter. Milch und Pfannkuchen, ein Muss. „Was hast du angestellt, dass sie so sauer auf dich war, dass sie dein Gesicht so zugerichtet hat?", ich überlege schnell ob ich es ihm überhaupt erzählen soll. Aber ich bin heute zu grantig, um mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Vielleicht erst einmal drum herum reden?

Ich lasse meinen Mund nur so lange zu, bis ich geschluckt habe.

„Woher wollen sie denn wissen, dass es eine _Sie_ war?", ich vernichte weiterhin Pfannkuchen und er macht einen Teller für Smiley Miley fertig. Ich kaue mit sehr viel Gewalt, lasse meine Zähne auf einander prallen und mache immer noch ein böses Gesicht.

Miles ist wohl noch oben und macht sich für die Schule fertig. Ich wünschte, sie würde das nur ein einziges Mal für mich machen.

„Ach komm schon. Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, dass nur Frauen Ohrfeigen verpassen. Zumindest solche, die wirklich weh tun und so eine süße, rote Farbe annehmen. So wie deine. Obwohl... deine Wange sieht schon ziemlich übel zugerichtet aus. Hat sie dich mehrmals geschlagen? Hast wohl Streit mit einer sehr engen Freundin?", es ist unheimlich, wie gut wir beide uns verstehen... Ich zucke wieder mit den Schultern.

„Nicht ganz."

„Nicht ganz? Inwiefern?", mein erster Pfannkuchen ist dahin und für meinen Zweiten greife ich nach der Schokosoße. Ich kippe die gefühlte Hälfte auf meinen Teller und erspähe ein leises Grinsen auf den Lippen des alten Mannes. Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Na schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst.", ups, da ist mir doch gerade eben ein DU entschlüpft. Aber er benimmt sich wirklich wie ein neugieriger Mitschüler, oder einfach wie Oliver. Obwohl er schon so viel größer ist und weiser sein sollte. Okay, auch weise Menschen dürfen mal neugierig sein, trotzdem nervt es.

Er strahlt jetzt.

„Ich habe die beiden heute Nacht nachdem ich einen Trinken war aufgegabelt und mit nach Hause genommen – du willst wirklich nicht wissen, was wir gemacht haben – und wollte sie heute Morgen wieder loswerden, weil ich ja auch zur Schule muss und Miley nicht sitzen lassen wollte. Und gerade als ich dabei war sie aus dem Haus zu komplimentieren, hat erst die erste ausgeholt und WHAM, geht sie total ab. Und dann die andere auch noch. Ich meine, okay? Die waren schon zu zweit da und die führen sich auf, keine Ahnung... Als wären wir drei irgendwie zusammen gewesen oder als hätte ich die eine mit der anderen betrogen. Richtig krass!", ich hole einmal tief Luft und setze dann wieder an. „Und außerdem war ich total betrunken! Ich konnte mich heute nach dem Aufstehen nicht einmal mehr an ihre Augenfarben erinnern..."

Ich leere meinen Teller in meinen Mund und schenke mir Milch nach. Ich könnte noch mehr essen, aber ich will nicht unhöflich sein, also bleibe ich still.

Ich schenke ihm einen Blick und er lächelt immer noch wissentlich.

Allerdings sind seine Augenbrauen so weit nach oben gezogen, dass sie fast in seinem Haaransatz verschwinden. Vermutlich hat er etwas dagegen, dass ich betrunken war oder etwas in der Art. Er versucht ständig sich wie mein Vater aufzuführen. Ich meine, ich finde das witzig und ich bin ihm auch sehr dankbar, dass er sich solche Gedanken um mich macht, aber manchmal nervt es mich ein wenig.

So wie jetzt, ich kann trinken gehen wann auch immer ich will. Ich bin doch auch nur noch vier Jahre vom volljährig sein entfernt. Ich komme auch ganz gut alleine klar.

_Ja sicher, Truscott, das hat man ja heute Morgen gesehen..._

„Lilly, ich will dir Mal einen Rat geben. So von einem weisen, reiferen Mann zu seiner Tochter.", seht ihr, ich denk mir davon nichts aus. Aber jetzt Mal im ernst, reiferer Mann? Also bitte.

„Schieß los, _alter_,", ich räuspere mich leicht, „Verzeihung. _WEISER_, alter Mann.", er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und wedelt mit seinem Spachtel vor meiner Nase herum. Er wirft einen neuen Pfannkuchen auf meinen Teller und ich grinse.

„Weißt du ich frage mich wirklich, wieso du solche Probleme damit hast Frauen zu verstehen. Ich meine, du bist doch selber ein junges Mädchen! Solltest du nicht am besten herausfinden, was gut ist und was nicht?", das war jetzt aber kein Rat, das war eine Feststellung. Ich zucke wieder mit den Schultern und kippe den Rest der Schokoladensoße aus. Ich bin ein Vielfraß, ein Fresssack, ein schwarzes Loch.

ICH BIN SO STOLZ AUF MICH.

„Bin ich Gott? Außerdem habe ich noch Rest-Alkohol intus, ich kann also nichts dafür, dass mein Gehirn noch nicht so tut wie ich das will... Und was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinem tollen Spruch? Wie lange soll ich denn noch auf die Erleuchtung warten?", jetzt bin ich ja Mal gespannt, wo ich wieder bessere Laune habe, meine ich.

Ich will spielen, ich will Spaß haben, auch wenn mich diese Kühe ganz schön aufgemischt haben. Ich habe sie nicht einmal zurück geohrfeigt, ich schlage keine Frauen.

Mr. S wirkt wirklich Wunder, er erhellt mein Leben. Er ist ja fast so toll wie seine Tochter. Aber eben nur fast, schließlich hat er weder ihren Hintern, noch ihre lächerlich runden und großen--

„Morgen Daddy! Ich bin ein bisschen spät, tut mir Leid!", Miles selbst schlendert eben in diesem Moment die Treppe herunter, ignoriert mich gekonnt und gibt ihrem Vater erst einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie trägt eine eng anliegende, dunkelblaue Jeans, die ihr bis zu den Knien reicht und ein luftig, sommerlich gelbes Top mit einem Muster – für das ich jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte finden kann, also müsst ihr ohne eine klare Vorstellung auskommen. Was allerdings sowieso das absolut Wichtigste ist, ist dass ihre Rundungen und ihr flacher Bauch betont werden.

Heute werden ihr definitiv alle Jungs hinterher sabbern (und vielleicht nicht nur die, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine...).

„Und was ist mit mir, Miles? Krieg ich keinen Kuss? Immerhin habe ich Aua...!", ich setze einen Schmollmund auf, zeige bedrückt auf mein Gesicht und sehe sie traurig an. Vielleicht wie ein Hündchen, das im Regen vor der Haustür sitzen gelassen wird, oder wie ein Stückchen Kuchen, das als einziges auf dem Teller liegen bleibt. Genau, ich bin ein armes Stückchen Kuchen...

Sie will mich ärgern, ich weiß das. Sie hat noch nicht einmal Hallo gesagt.

Sie streckt mir die Zunge raus, friert dann allerdings fast sofort in ihren Bewegungen ein. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass meine Wange aufgegangen ist wie ein Krapfen und einem jetzt fast ins Gesicht springt.

Diese Frauen – man, mir fallen ihre Namen einfach nicht mehr ein! - hatten vielleicht einen Schlag drauf! Die haben beide richtig gepfiffen, als sie auf mich zu kamen... Ich werde bestimmt den ganzen Tag keine Mädchen angaben können, so wie ich aussehe. Ich tue mir echt selber Leid.

Wahrscheinlich waren das beide irgendwie so komische Kampfsportlerinnen oder so ein Dreck... Ich kenne mich mit Schlägen inzwischen aus und das waren keine normalen Ohrfeigen... Oh nein.

•◘○

Miley rauschte an Lillys Seite und beäugte die Skaterin besorgt, ihre Augenbrauen waren dicht zusammengezogen. Sie konnte den intensiven Blick der Skaterin spüren, aber es kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Was hatte Lilly jetzt wieder verbrochen, dass sie jemand so zurichtete? Na schön, in den letzten Wochen war sie schon zwei Mal viel übler nach Hause gekommen. Miley hatte sie verarztet während die Blondine stolz erzählt hatte, wie sie diesen Kerlen schön eins mit gegeben hatte.

Einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Lilly? Was ist mit deinem Gesicht los? Hast du dich etwa schon wieder geprügelt?! Das habe ich dir doch verboten!", Miley fuhr mit ihrem zitternden Handrücken sanft über die geschwollene Stelle, drehte ihre Hand um und ließ ihre Finger sanft darauf liegen. Sie konnte Lilly aufatmen und dann grinsen sehen.

„Tut mir ja echt Leid, MOM, aber dieses Mal war das wirklich nicht mein Fehler. Stimmt's Mr. S?", Miley schüttelte etwas unglaublich den Kopf und seufzte dann etwas ungehalten. Lilly versuchte immer abzustreiten, dass sie die Schlägereien anzettelte. Sie blickte zu Robbie Ray.

„Eigentlich war es deine Schuld, Lil.", ihrem Vater ein Lächeln schenkend sah die Brünette dabei zu wie Lillys Miene sich verfinsterte, sie sagte allerdings nichts und schwieg weiterhin beharrlich. Der ehemalige Country-Sänger ergriff erneut das Wort. „Lilly hat eins von zwei ungehaltenen Frauen auf den Deckel bekommen, und die Umstände waren wirklich alles andere als nett. Sollte je irgendetwas mit meiner Tochter laufen Lilly, dann verbiete ich dir den Alkohol!"

Er wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger nach links und rechts, zwinkerte jedoch dabei. Miley sah Lilly ihre Zunge raus strecken. Dann registrierte sie erst, was ihr Vater eben gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Was sollte denn zwischen Lilly und mir laufen, Daddy? Ich meine, **zwischen MIR und DER DA**?", sie deutete zwischen sich und Lilly hin und her und bedachte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was heißt hier bitte _DER DA_? Ich bin sehr begehrt.", Lilly klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust und Miley schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

„Jetzt Mal im Ernst, wen hast du dieses mal blöd von der Seite angemacht? Kenne ich die zwei?", Mileys Schritte waren etwas steif und verspannt, als sie sich schnell von Lilly entfernte. Ihr Vater hatte da eben etwas angeschnitten, worüber sie selbst lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Es würde nie etwas zwischen ihr und der Skaterin laufen, das war ihr klar. Außerdem hatte sie Jake, der sich liebevoll um sie kümmerte und sein Charme begann sie anzuziehen. Sie fühlte sich immer wohler in seiner Gegenwart. Er war ein lieber, süßer Junge.

Die Pop-Prinzessin griff nach einem Waschlappen, der neben der Spüle lag und hielt ihn kurz unter den Wasserstrahl. Langsam drehte sie den Hahn wieder zu und stand nur ein paar Sekunden später wieder vor der Blondine, die sie mit einem breiten Lächeln bedachte.

Sie strich eine Haarsträhne aus Lillys Gesicht, legte das kühle Nass dagegen und ließ ihre Hand an der angeschlagenen Wange ruhen, spähte auf in die Türkisen der Surferin. Diese zwinkerte und legte ihre eigene Hand über die der Brünetten, die immer noch den Waschlappen an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Miley wurde nicht mehr rot bei jeder Berührung. Im vergangenen Monat hatten sie einander kennen gelernt, hatten sich an einander gewöhnt. Und Miley konnte es nicht bestreiten. Sie genoss es, die Skaterin immer dann berühren zu können, wann auch immer sie es wollte.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Es hatte nicht einmal etwas zu bedeuten. Und na ja, ob du sie kennst, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen. Ich kann mich an ihre Namen nicht mehr erinnern, ich war zu betrunken. Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff. Also wie Mr. S eigentlich sagen wollte.", die Blondine warf Robbie Ray einen kleinen, vernichtenden Blick zu. „Halt dich bitte von mir fern, wenn ich Alkohol getrunken habe, oder ich kann für nichts garantieren, okay?"

Miley fing an zu lachen, boxte der Skaterin gegen den Bauch – wenn auch nur spielerisch. Sie dachte eine Sekunde lang nach, dann stahl sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand mit dem Lappen zurück. Lilly saß immer noch ahnungslos und freundlich lächelnd da.

•◘○

Wieso blitzen Mileys Augen denn so? Oh nein, sie würde nicht!

Ich reagiere viel zu langsam, kann meinen Kopf nicht schnell genug aus der Schusslinie bewegen und im nächsten Moment spüre ich einen respektablen Schmerz in meiner Wange aufflammen und durch meinen Körper zucken.

Ihr Zeigefinger hat eben vor einer Sekunde unliebsamen Kontakt mit meiner Prellung gemacht. Sie hatte hinein gepiekt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich jetzt einen weißen Fleck auf der Haut, aus dem das ganze Blut geflossen ist. So, wieder vollständig gerötet. Oh warte, ich muss mich noch rächen!

„Ich kriege dich Stewart! Warte nur! Du kannst rennen, aber du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken!", ich stelle ihr nach und erreiche sie auf halbem Weg. Sie ist zur Tür gerannt und wollte offensichtlich dadurch verschwinden, aber ich und meine überragende Schnelligkeit haben sie selbstverständlich geschlagen. Tjaaa verloren, Miles.

Sieg für Truscott!

Ich packe sie von hinten um ihren Bauch und hebe sie auf als wäre sie eine kleine Handtasche. Sie ist wirklich federleicht. Ich lache unverhohlen und kichere zwischendurch böse. Jetzt dürfte es gleich witzig werden. Ich bin einer der Dämonen, denen man lieber nicht begegnen will. Vor allem nicht im Dunkeln.

„Lilly! Lass mich runter!", ich habe sie umgedreht und über meine Schulter gehoben. Sie kichert selbst und ich grinse zufrieden. Sie trommelt mit ihren Fäusten auf meinem Rücken herum und versucht mir weh zu tun. Wenn sie so weitermacht, dann fange ich höchstens wieder an zu lachen. Sie ist wirklich am niedlichsten, wenn sie denkt, DAS würde mir etwas ausmachen. Also bitte, die Frau kennt mich wirklich schlecht.

Ich pfeife ausgelassen und greife nach meiner Schultasche, die ich auf der grünen Couch zurück gelassen hatte, als ich zur Tür herein gekommen war. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich den letzten Monat tatsächlich nicht ein einziges Mal in der Schule gefehlt habe. Miles ist ein schlechter Einfluss für mich. Eindeutig.

Ich schlinge meine eigene Tasche zuerst über meine Schulter, bevor ich mich nach Mileys bücke, die an der Tür liegt, bereits fertig gepackt (Miley macht das immer abends vor dem Schlafen gehen). Ich schlinge sie über meine eigene und drehe mich zu Robbie Ray.

„Bis nachher, Mr. S! Wir sehen uns!", ich winke mit meiner freien Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt ist, Miley festzuhalten und er winkt ebenfalls ausgelassen, wenn auch höchst amüsiert. Ich lache ihm noch ein letztes mal zu, dann schließe ich die Haustür, nachdem ich das Haus mit Miley verlassen habe. Okay, sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl, aber das ist allein ihre Schuld. Sie hätte mich ja nicht poken müssen...

„Lilly, ich habe nicht gefrühstückt!"

„Dein Punkt?", ich grinse gemein und fange wieder an zu pfeifen, sie trommelt nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat sie ja eingesehen, dass sie es mit mir nicht aufnehmen kann? Ich bin eben einfach zu mächtig! Ha! Ha Ha! Okay, ich bin schon wieder leise...

„Du sollst mich runter lassen!", sie murmelt etwas Leises, dann wird ihre Stimme wieder lauter. „Ich verfluche den Tag an dem Gott beschloss, dich mit solchen Muskeln zu segnen. Gott, was hast du nur angerichtet? Sie wird uns alle töten!"

Ich lache.

„Ach komm schon, Miles. Wenn wir heiraten und ich dich anschließend in unser Liebesnest tragen soll, dann hast du auch nichts dagegen, stimmt's? Du willst mich nur ausnutzen, gib es zu. Das tut wirklich weh.", ich täusche ein Schniefen vor, kichere dann aber und gebe ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf den in die Luft ragenden Hintern.

Ich bin endlich aus der Einfahrt der Stewarts raus und gehe um eine Ecke.

„Wir heiraten? Wann hast du das denn beschlossen?", ich weiß, wir sind nur am herum albern, aber der Gedanke an Miley in einem langen, weißen Kleid, wie sie auf mich zu geschritten kommt... das ist einfach zu viel für mich. An die Hochzeitsnacht will ich gar nicht denken... Ich kann mir auch gleich mein eigenes Grab schaufeln. Wenn ich jetzt davon anfange, dann lande ich heute Nacht hundertprozentig wieder mit einer im Bett.

Nur mal so am Rand, es ist ein Dienstag. Also kein toller Tag, ihr wisst schon – weil nicht Wochenende ist...

„Also, würdest du mich nicht heiraten, wenn ich dir einen Antrag machen würde?", ich gluckse leicht, während wir der Schule immer näher kommen und ich spüre, wie sie ihre Hände über meinen Rücken gleiten lässt. Ich erzittere, bleibe aber standhaft. Ruhig bleiben Lil, ihr veräppelt euch nur gegenseitig.

„Doch sicher, jedes Mädchen würde doch davon träumen, eine Frau wie dich ab zu bekommen. Da gibt es leider nur ein Problem.", sie spielt Nachdenklichkeit vor. Sie sollte Schauspielerin oder so etwas werden. Obwohl, besser nicht. Dann hätte ich sie nicht mehr nur für mich und das würde mich krank machen.

Ich werde bestimmt eine ganz anhängliche Ehefrau, die ständig klammert. Oder aber ich bin immer diejenige, die auf Piste ist und sich nicht binden lässt. Hm, ich denke mal ich muss auch die Vaterrolle übernehmen, wenn wir später mal kleine Mileys haben...

„Das da wäre, zukünftige Ehefrau?", ich wusste, dass die ganze Sache einen Haken hat. Mist... Na ja, ich zumindest genieße unsere Spielerei und ich kann irgendwie spüren, dass auch sie die ganze Angelegenheit witzig findet. Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt, mit mir abzuhängen ist einfach nur FUN. Okay, zumindest dann, wenn man meinen Humor versteht und nicht zu viel herein interpretiert. Das schaffen nur nicht alle. Manchmal nehmen sie das Ganze dann so furchtbar ernst und ich stehe dann total gemein da, wenngleich ich es in 90 Prozent der Fälle nicht einmal wirklich so gemeint habe.

„Meine Beziehung mit Jake.", ich bleibe abrupt wie angewurzelt stehen und lasse sie fast fallen. Bevor das allerdings passiert, setze ich sie schnell auf den Boden, stelle ihre Tasche neben sie und gehe mit hängenden Schultern weiter. Oh ja stimmt. Dummerweise hatte ich an ihn für fünf Sekunden meines Lebens nicht denken müssen, und dann muss sie mich wieder daran erinnern, dass er alles hat, was ich will.

Sie.

Ich höre sie hinter mir seufzen, im nächsten Moment greift sie nach meiner Hand und hält sie ganz fest. Wärme kriecht meinen Arm hoch und ich beiße die Zähne auf einander.

„Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht sonderlich, aber-", ich schneide ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich hasse ihn."

„Schön, dann hasst du ihn eben.", ein genervtes Stöhnen kommt über ihre Lippen, bevor sie weiter spricht. „Aber könntest du dich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen für mich freuen? Entweder das, oder du erzählst mir endlich, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist.", lieber fahre ich zur Hölle und verrecke da.

•◘○

„Das kannst du vergessen.", Miley seufzte erneut und ließ Lillys Hand wieder zurück an ihre Seite fallen. Sie verschwand fast augenblicklich in einer weiten Hosentasche. Lilly hatte ihre Augenbrauen in Frustration zusammengezogen und wirkte nicht so, als würde Miley bald etwas von ihr zu dieser Sache erfahren.

Bis jetzt hatte sie erst einmal versucht, das Thema Lilly zu vermeiden, wenn sie mit Jake unterwegs war. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, ihr Freund war eben so wenig darauf erpicht über die Skaterin zu sprechen, wie die Blondine über den jungen Footballer. Also hielt sich die Brünette immer vornehmlich zurück von Lilly zu schwärmen oder auch nur ihren Namen zu erwähnen, wenn Jake in Hörweite war.

Jake hingegen machte manchmal kleine Andeutungen in diese Richtung. Er meinte zum Beispiel einmal, dass er sich frage, wieso _gewisse Leute_ eifersüchtig auf ihn seien. Bei dieser Aussage hatte er seinen Blick auffällig zielstrebig zu der Skaterin gewandt.

Andererseits wollte sie auch wissen, wieso ihre beste Freundin – denn das war Lilly inzwischen für sie – und ihr fester Freund – jetzt schon seit fast zwei ganzen Wochen – sich nicht einfach wieder vertragen konnten. Das fuchste sie und machte sie traurig zugleich. Sie hätte sich gefreut einmal etwas zu dritt zu unternehmen. Aber unter diesen Umständen war das leider nicht möglich.

„Wieso bist du nur so stur? Dinge wären so viel einfacher, wenn du dich einfach ein bisschen mehr öffnen würdest.", sie wusste, dass sie den Bogen ziemlich weit spannte. Immerhin versteckte sie das größte Geheimnis von allen. Sie hatte Lilly noch nichts davon erzählt, dass sie Hannah Montana war.

Sie wollte damit warten, bis sie sich völlig sicher war, dass Lilly sie nicht allein lassen würde, oder noch viel schlimmer, sie ausnutzen würde. Davor hatte sie am meisten Angst. Dass Lilly ihr Verhalten Miley gegenüber ändern würde. Dieses Risiko wollte sie noch nicht eingehen. Auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass die Blondine so etwas tun würde.

„Man, Ich will einfach nicht darüber reden! Kapier das doch endlich! Außerdem geht es dich wirklich _nichts_ an und wenn ich jemanden zum reden wollte, dann wärst das bestimmt nicht _du_! Verstanden?!", Mileys ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich gegen ihren Willen, als die harten Worte der Blondine ihre Ohren trafen.

_Außerdem geht es dich wirklich _nichts_ an... und dann wärst das bestimmt nicht _du_!_

Tränen stiegen in die blauen Augen und sie schniefte einmal leise, was Lilly dazu veranlasste den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Mileys Blickfeld verschwamm, als sich immer mehr Tränen in ihre Augen stahlen und ihre Schultern anfingen vor unterdrückten Schluchzern zu zittern. Dann sah sie nur noch schwarz, als sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper schlangen und ihr Gesicht in der Brust der Blondinen vergraben wurde.

Mileys Arme fanden ihren Weg zu Lillys Rücken und packten die schwarze Lederjacke fest, die die Skaterin immer trug.

„Tut mir Leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Es... tut einfach nur weh darüber zu reden und ich, ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür... ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich bin nur ein bisschen hitzköpfig bei diesem Thema...", Miley nickte etwas matt in Lillys Nacken und lachte etwas wackelig.

„Und mir tut es Leid, dass ich so nah am Wasser gebaut bin und das auch noch ausgerechnet vor der Schule. Ich ruiniere mein Make Up.", Lilly gluckste leicht, strich Miley einmal sanft über die Haare und ließ die Pop-Prinzessin dann vorsichtig los, ließ die letzte Träne mit dem Daumen verschwinden und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso wir uns überhaupt streiten, ich will das gar nicht...", sie zeigte ein letztes, warmes Lächeln, dann sprach sie weiter, legte ihre Arme auf Mileys Schultern und sah sie durchdringend an. „Und dein Make Up... sitzt perfekt, keine verlaufene Wimperntusche. Alles super. Du bist so wunderschön wie eh und je.", die Brünette wurde rot. Schnell einen Kuss auf Mileys Stirn hinterlassend, setzte sich die große Frau wieder in Bewegung und warf noch einen Blick zurück zu Miley, die noch an derselben Stelle stand.

Lilly zwinkerte und hielt dann ihre Hand auf, damit Miley sie nehmen konnte, was sie fast sofort danach tat. Ihre Hände vor und zurück schwingend, begrüßten sie Oliver schon von weitem. Er winkte und kam dann auf sie zu gerannt, seine Freundin Sarah hinterher.

•◘○

Die Lebensweisheiten, die der Mensch in seinem gesamten Leben ansammelt gehen verloren, wenn er stets allein spielt und dann stirbt. Also, was sagt uns das? Spiel dein Leben nicht allein, denn der Tod kommt plötzlich und macht keinerlei Ausnahmen.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre schon tot. Ich weiß, das ist ein bescheuerter Wunsch und meistens freue ich mich ja darüber, dass ich lebe. Aber heute ist so einer von den Tagen, an denen ich es einfach hasse. Ich komme nicht damit klar hier in diesem Raum zu sitzen und diese Szenerie mit ansehen zu müssen. Ich kann es kaum beschreiben, aber mein Herz brennt trotzdem...

Dieser elende Kerl mit den blonden Haaren... er soll zur Hölle fahren! Vier Sitze vor mir sitzend, lachend und über die Schulter mit meiner Miley flirtend ist Jake. Sie texten sich unter dem Tisch mit ihren Handys und hin und wieder dreht er sich um, schenkt ihr ein 5000-Watt Lächeln und wirft ihr einen – wie ich finde – ziemlich lüsternen Blick zu. Mistkerl, Mistkerl, Mistkerl. Er zieht sie praktisch mit seinen Blicken aus.

Lilly geht gleich in den Modus TÖTEN über. Er soll leiden, er soll den Schmerz fühlen. Aber deutlich mehr als ich.

Es wird wohl nie genug sein, ich werde ihn wohl immer hassen. Mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm jemals vergeben kann... dafür sitzt die ganze Sache viel zu tief in meinen Knochen.

Ich halte das einfach nicht länger aus. Ich kann mich nicht länger selbst quälen...

Ich packe mit saurer Miene meine Sachen zusammen, schiebe sie unsanft in meine Tasche und schnaube wütend. Es klirrt – scheiß drauf. Ich springe auf und achte nicht auf meinen Lehrer, der mich zurück ruft. Achte nicht auf Jakes hämisches Grinsen, auf Mileys verwirrtes Gesicht. Ja achte nicht einmal auf Oliver, der enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelt. Ich wette er hat sich insgeheim gefreut, dass ich nicht mehr die Schule geschwänzt habe.

Ich knalle die Tür hinter mir zu und gehe den Gang entlang. Niemand ist da, nicht einmal die Fluraufsicht. Ich seufze laut und mache mich auf den Weg zur Aula. Prof. C ist wohl nicht da, aber ich kann mich dort ausruhen und nachdenken. Ich sollte besser versuchen, die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen und in die Zukunft zu blicken. Offensichtlich fasst meine Art von Zukunft nämlich keine Miley hinter einem Herd ein.

Ich werde sie wohl nie für mich haben...

Meine Faust fliegt gegen einen nahen Spinnt und hinterlässt eine kleine Delle.

Ich stoße die beiden Türen auf und springe die Stufen hinunter. Der große, schwarze Flügel der Schule glänzt im matten Licht und ist das erste, was mir ins Auge fällt. Er ist angerichtet, lädt zum Spielen ein und ich weiß sogar wieso.

Das Wintermusical steht bald bevor und alle sind schon mitten in der Vorbereitung. Allerdings waren noch keine Vorsprechen (viel eher Vorsingen) – man kann sich sogar noch anmelden, glaube ich. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin zu cool fürs Theater. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, ich könnte etwas ziemlich Gutes auf die Beine stellen.

Ach, was mach ich mir vor. Mich würde doch sowieso niemand mit ins Boot holen. Die Theaterleiterin aka. Musiklehrerin, die das alles hier organisiert, ist glaube ich sehr streng. Auch wenn ich selbst nie etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte... Ms. Davis oder so heißt sie. Ich glaube Prof. Crown hat ihren Namen während einer unserer Sitzungen mal fallen gelassen.

Ich setze mich auf die kleine Bank vor dem Flügel und lege meine Hände auf die Tasten. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr gespielt... Seid ich klein war nicht mehr. Aber ich bin mir sicher... ich kann noch jedes einzelne Kinderlied, welches ich damals spielen musste.

Ich habe ja erzählt, mein Vater hatte mich gezwungen zu spielen. Nunja, die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß das nicht aus erster Hand. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe keine Ahnung von meinem Vater. Die Ärzte haben meiner Mutter und mir damals gesagt, ich hätte jegliche Erinnerung an ihn eingebüßt. Wegen eines sehr seltenen Vorgangs, der sich im Gehirn abspielt. Anscheinend hat der Schock über den versuchten Selbstmord meines Bruders im Zusammenhang mit meinem Vater dazu geführt, dass mein Gehirn die Erinnerungen irgendwohin abgeschlossen hat, wo ich nicht dran komme.

Mehr habe ich damals nicht verstanden.

In Wahrheit... habe ich auch keine Ahnung wie mein Vater überhaupt aussieht, was er getan hat, wieso er ging oder ob ich so bin wie er. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er wohl durch eine ähnliche Misere gehen musste, als er jung war. Als er noch in meinem Alter gewesen ist. Ob ich ihm vom Charakter wohl ähnlich bin... solche Fragen die man sich eben stellt, wenn man seinen Vater nie gesehen hat.

Meine Hände gleiten über die Tasten und ich stimme eine leise, traurige Melodie an. Seltsam wie man manche Dinge trotzdem nie vergisst. Ich spiele das Klavier trotzdem immer noch. Ich liebe seinen Klang, dieser Flügel ist wirklich ganz hervorragend gestimmt.

„Hey, was machen Sie hier?!", ich zucke kurz zusammen und meine Hände verlassen die Tasten sofort. Ich drehe mich um und blicke in das Gesicht einer wütend aussehenden, älteren Dame mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die in einem festen Knoten gehalten werden. Einige graue Strähnen haben sich eingeschlichen.

Sie kommt mit großen Schritten auf mich zu und bedenkt mich mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Sind sie befugt hier zu sein? Während der regulären Unterrichtszeit?"

Seltsam, sie kennt mich gar nicht? Eigentlich hat jeder Lehrer schon von mir gehört. Na ja, ich kenne sie ja auch nicht. Vielleicht ist sie ja neu hier, so wie sie aussieht scheint das allerdings eher unwahrscheinlich...

„Mir war schlecht und ich war bei der Krankenschwester und kam auf dem Weg zurück in meine Klasse hier vorbei und da dachte ich, ich könnte ja mal ausprobieren, wie sich der neue Flügel so spielen lässt.", ich bin aufgestanden und Blicke ihr fest in die Augen. Ich bin ziemlich gut im Lügen – sehr viel Übung, obwohl das natürlich nichts ist, auf das man stolz sein sollte – und niemand durchschaut mich für Gewöhnlich – außer Matt.

„Verstehe. Und ihr Name ist?", sie trägt eine eckige Brille und einen flatternden Schal in der passenden Farbe – rot. Ihr Brillengestell ist ebenfalls rot. Rot vermischt mit einem dunkleren Rot. Ja, Rot eben.

„Lilly Truscott, Ma'am."

Ihr Blick verschwimmt für einige Sekunden, so als würde sie für einen Moment darüber nachdenken, woher sie meinen Namen kennt. Dann scheint es bei ihr zu klingeln, aber ihre Miene verfinstert sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie hellt sich auf. Jetzt bin ich diejenige, die verwirrt ist. Wieso freut sie sich denn jetzt?

„Lilly Truscott? Philipps Schützling? Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich so grob zu Ihnen war. Philipp spricht nur in höchsten Tönen von Ihnen. Auch wenn ich von anderen Lehrern gehört habe, sie sollen eine Unruhestifterin sein. Na ja, nicht jeder geniale Kopf ist vollkommen perfekt.", sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und bedeutet mir wieder am Klavier platz zu nehmen. Philipp? Sie scheint auf meinen Fragenden Blick anzuspringen, denn dann fügt sie hinzu. „Professor Crown, meine Liebe."

Ich nicke um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich verstanden habe.

Dann verschwindet sie.

Mit noch schnelleren Schritten wuselt sie die Bühne hoch und verschwindet kurz hinter dem zugezogenen Vorhang. Okay, was ist hier los? Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch, als sie mit einem Stapel Zettel zurück kommt und ihn auf den Flügel legt. Das sind... Notenblätter?

„Sie wissen doch gewiss, wie man Noten abliest, nicht wahr?", ich nicke matt und ihr Lächeln wird breiter, „Wissen Sie, unser Pianist hatte einen schweren Autounfall und er wird es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen uns während des Wintermusicals zu begleiten und alle Stücke zu spielen. Und wo ich Sie doch gerade schon einmal hier sitzen habe... Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?", ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und sie reicht mir den ersten Zettel.

Ich nehme ihn und stelle ihn auf die Ablage, starre ihn für einige Sekunden lang an und lasse die Musik in meinem Kopf ablaufen. Ich summe die Melodie, dann höre ich ein Räuspern und lächele entschuldigend. Ich habe für einen Moment vergessen, dass sie da stand.

„Was wollen Sie, dass ich tue? Soll ich irgendwie... keine Ahnung, ihr ganzes Stück schmeißen, oder wie denken Sie sich das?", ihr Lächeln lässt mich erbleichen. „D-Das war eigentlich ein Scherz." Sie zeigt nur stumm auf die erste Zeile des Stückes... anscheinend will sie, dass ich jetzt anfange zu spielen.

_Meine Finger laufen wieder über die Tasten...._


	9. Run, Jake, Run

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 9 – Run, Jake, Run**

Wow, das war krass komisch.

Ich lehne an der Tür neben meiner Klasse und warte auf das Klingeln, damit ich jemanden mit schleifen kann und um ihm dann alles zu erzählen. Sicherlich weiß jeder von euch, wen ich meine, nicht wahr? Das treudoofe Hundchen...

Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen habe... Man, ich bin eben doch noch zu nett. Manchmal sollte man Härte zeigen können. Besonders wenn man mich mit so freundlichen Augen anstarrt, so wie die Davis vor noch ein paar Minuten. Aber ich bin eben weich, dagegen lässt sich leider nichts sagen.

Fiesheit ist vielleicht doch nichts für mich. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich von heute an nur noch pink tragen und mich benehmen wie ein dummes, fröhliches Mädchen. Wäre vielleicht mal angenehmer, als ständig so missmutig und schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Psh, wer es denn glaubt...

Es schellt und die Tür zur Klasse öffnet sich. Ein paar Schüler strömen heraus, aber nicht der, nach dem ich suche. Dann stiehlt sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und ich will ihn herüber winken... Allerdings kommt es anders... Ich gefriere in meiner Bewegung, den Arm halb erhoben. Miley ist bei Jake eingehakt und lacht offensichtlich ausgelassen. Verletzt wende ich meinen Blick ab und schaue zur Seite. Das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch sehen brauchen.

Ich schrecke auf, als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt.

Oliver. Perfekt.

Ich packe ihn am Arm und ziehe ihn mit mir. Er schaut mich etwas verwirrt an. Wahrscheinlich weil ich seinen Oberarm fast zerquetsche – ich halte ihn fast schraubstockartig fest -, bei meiner gerade wieder wunderbar vergnügten Laune. Man mir geht es so super. NICHT. Langsam geht auch echt wieder was kaputt in meinem Kopf. Ich glaube es ist gerade wieder eine Vase im Oberstübchen zerbrochen...

Vielleicht klirrt es ja, wenn ich mit dem Kopf schüttele? Nein, doch nicht...

„Ganz ruhig, Lil. Was geht denn jetzt schon wieder bei dir ab? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so drauf. So komisch, so wie früher. Was hat Miles denn dieses Mal mit dir gemacht? Und wieso bist du aus der Klasse einfach abgehauen? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich bessern!", ich rolle mit den Augen und schlage ihm hart gegen die Schulter. Er reibt sich die Stelle und blickt vorwurfsvoll. „Ouch! Musst du deinen Frust an mir auslassen?!"

Okay, jetzt stellt er sich an. Das war ein ganz kleiner, winziger Klapps.

„Ich würde ja Jake eins verpassen, oder zwei, oder drei. Aber dann kriege ich Ärger von Miles...", ich knurre beim Gedanken an den Blonden, der mich schon den ganzen Tag nicht los lässt. Er verletzt meine Privatsphäre absichtlich, das weiß ich. Er macht das nur, um mich zu nerven und auf meinen Gefühlen herum zu trampeln. Ich vergesse Ms. Davis für einige Sekunden.

Und dann sagt Oliver es.

„Lils, euer Krieg dauert jetzt schon fast _fünf_ Jahre. Meinst du nicht, es wird langsam mal Zeit, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und die ganze Sache einfach auf sich beruhen? Willst du denn nicht endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen?", ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, packe Ollie noch fester und starre ihn mit festem Blick in die Augen. Sein Braun ist in Aufruhr.

Er hat Angst.

Erwartet er allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich diesem Schwein vergebe? Diesem Scheusal, das praktisch mein ganzes Leben zerstört hat? Nein, nicht nur praktisch. Er HAT mein Leben zerstört, hat es mit Füßen getreten. Und diesem niederen, kleinen Mistkerl soll ich verzeihen? Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit unserem Krieg, ich hasse ihn immer noch.

Und das wird sich die Jahre wohl auch nicht ändern. Er hat mir viel zu viel genommen, als das ich ihm auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in freundlicher Absicht unter die Augen treten könnte.

Oliver weiß nicht, was vor fünf Jahren auf diesem Parkplatz passiert ist...

Zuerst war ich einfach geschockt, dann war ich verletzt und dann fühlte ich mich betrogen. Und irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass es nie wieder so werden würde, wie es war. Immerhin war er derjenige der-- ach, nicht so wichtig. Ich mag nicht einmal daran denken.

Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht, er hat mich fallen lassen. Wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Ich kann sein Gesicht immer noch genau vor mir sehen. Seinen geschockten Blick, seine angewiderte Miene. In dem Moment wusste ich noch nicht, was mich erwarten würde, wenn ich am Montag zur Schule kam.

Er hat mich zerbrochen, wie eine Porzellanfigur. Ich bin ein kaputtes Spielzeug. Er hat mir alles genommen, was mich damals zusammen gehalten hat.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich darauf antworte, Ollie?", meine Stimme zittert leicht und ich setze mich wieder in Bewegung. Ich muss hier raus, ich muss weg von hier. Ich will jetzt nicht daran denken müssen, was er getan hat. Was er und seine Freunde mit _MIR _gemacht haben.

Ich gehe schneller und Oliver rennt mir inzwischen nach. Vermutlich war er überrascht, dass ich ihn so schnell losgelassen habe. Normalerweise tue ich ihm dann noch immer irgendwie sehr weh – körperlich.

Aber heute kann ich das nicht.

Nicht, wenn ich gleich wieder zusammenbrechen könnte.

Wir haben jetzt Sport und als ich Miley an ihrem Spinnt in der Umkleide stehen sehe – direkt neben meinem eigenen - kommt der ganze Frust von vorhin wieder zu mir zurück. Ich war für gut fünf Minuten aus dem Gebäude gerannt und hatte mir eine Zigarette angezündet. Wenn ich emotionalen Stress hab, dann rauche ich automatisch mehr, das ist so eine andere schlechte Angewohnheit von mir.

Man, was soll ich denn machen? Es kann so doch nicht weitergehen, ich muss es irgendwie schaffen Jake weh zu tun. Natürlich ganz aus versehen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit nutzen kann. Ich würde ihm am liebsten den aufgeblasenen Kopf weg hauen. Mit einem Baseballschläger.

Und selbst das würde nicht reichen.

Hoffentlich spielen wir Fußball, dann kann ich ihm einen Ball ins Gesicht knallen. Hockey wäre auch nicht schlecht, dann hätte ich schon einmal einen Holzschläger bereit und wer weiß... beim Ausholen kann ja so einiges passieren. Oh oh.

Ich darf ihm ja nicht einmal _absichtlich_ weh tun... Dann würde Miley wohl nicht mehr mit mir sprechen, wenn ich ihn schlagen würde. Also am besten lassen... Zumindest vorerst. Ich hoffe nur mir brennt keine Sicherung durch, Sport hat mich immer schon mehr provoziert als sonst irgendwas.

Ich bin äußerst ehrgeizig.

Außerdem versuche ich gerade unter größter Anstrengung nicht darauf zu achten, dass sich Miley direkt neben mir umzieht (wir wissen ja noch alle, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich sie ohne Top gesehen habe... Keine sehr schöne Erinnerung) und starre nur meinen eigenen Spinnt an, als ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehe und es schnell zusammenfalte, bevor ich es auf den Rest meiner Klamotten lege. Ich trage schon meine kurze, schwarze Sporthose und greife nach dem Sport-Shirt, das hier alle tragen müssen. Es ist gelb – ich hasse gelb.

Aber im Moment hasse ich eigentlich alles, also ist das kein großes Ding...

„Wieso bist du einfach abgehauen, Lils? Hat dich irgendetwas verärgert?", es ist ironisch, nicht? Sie stellt ständig so dumme, einfältige Fragen. Nein Miley, ich sah nur ganz zufällig stinksauer aus und habe die Tür zuknallen lassen. Ich will aber nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten, also lasse ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen.

Mein Leben ist schon abgefuckt genug, da muss ich nicht auch noch sie vergraulen.

„Prof. Crown wollte mich in der Aula sehen, keine große Sache. Habe nur vergessen Bescheid zu geben und dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich schon ziemlich spät dran bin. Also konnte ich leider nichts mehr erklären.", ich schlüpfe in mein T-Shirt und schüttele meine Haare einmal kurz, bevor ich sie in einem Zopf zusammen nehme. Im Grunde genommen war das gar keine so gelogene Lüge. Immerhin war ich in der Aula, auch wenn Prof. Crown nicht anwesend gewesen war. Immerhin habe ich mich mit Ms. Davis arrangiert.

Miley nickt und dann verschwindet sie aus meinem Blickfeld.

„Okay, Lil. Jetzt beeil dich mal ein bisschen! Wir sind schon die letzten!", sie steht an der Tür und wartet darauf, dass ich mir meine Schuhe zu gebunden habe. Als ich das endlich geschafft habe – Schuhe binden war noch nie mein Ding – renne ich zu ihr und zwinge mich zu einem sehr gequälten und vermutlich ebenso falsch aussehenden Grinsen, bevor wir beide zusammen die Umkleide verlassen.

Sobald sie sich abgewandt hat, friert mein Grinsen ein und verschwindet.

Meine Augen finden den Boden und ich seufze leise in mich hinein. Wenn sie nur wüsste...

Oliver kommt zu uns herüber und Miley entschuldigt sich höflich, bevor sie zu Jake verschwindet. Er gibt ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Gott bin ich eifersüchtig. Ich würde ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen.

Ich lasse meine Augen zuknallen und wende mich um zu meinem Sportlehrer. Einem großen, muskulösen, ehemaligen Jock an dieser Schule. Er war Quarterback und jetzt ist er unser Lehrer. Ich dachte ja immer, Footballspieler seien strohdumm... aber um Sport zu unterrichten, braucht man ja auch nicht so viel – zumindest hier nicht.

Eine dicke Ader pulsiert an seinem Hals. Er mochte mich und meinen Bruder schon immer. Ich finde ihn etwas seltsam. Aber er mag Jake nicht, also sind wir auf derselben Seite!

•◘○

Lillys komisches Verhalten bedrückte Miley. Sie wusste, dass die Blondine sie vorhin angelogen hatte, auch wenn sie beharrlich geschwiegen hatte. Die Skaterin wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden. Sie seufzte leicht und lächelte dann wieder zu Jake, der neben ihr auf dem Boden lehnte.

Jake war ein guter Freund. Er war niedlich, kümmerte sich um sie, war witzig und sorgte immer dafür, dass sich Miley wohl fühlte. Nur mit dem Küssen hatte sie so ihre Probleme. Jake war leider ein miserabler Küsser. Er überstürzte immer alles und schien dabei nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen fixiert.

Sie mussten Zirkeltraining machen und obwohl sie von den vielen Work-Out-Sessions von Hannah Montana eigentlich fit sein sollte, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten mitzuhalten. Jake und Lilly waren inzwischen die einzigen, die immer noch Liegestütze absolvierten. Es mussten derweil etwa 100 gewesen sein, irgendwann hatte die Pop-Prinzessin aufgehört zu zählen. Sie war beeindruckt von beiden. Sie wusste, dass Lilly Power hatte, aber gleich so viel davon?

Miley war sich schrecklich bewusst, dass sie nicht Lillys Arme beobachten sollte. Aber die Art, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anzuspannen schien, wenn sie sich hoch drückte, ließ ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Jake hingegen schien sich weniger darauf zu konzentrieren die Übung richtig zu machen, als Lilly zu schlagen. Er ging nicht einmal richtig bis ganz nach unten.

Gegen ihren Willen enttäuscht drehte sie sich wieder zur Skaterin, die Jake mit einem Blick taxierte, den sie nicht recht deuten konnte.

Die beiden warfen sich stetig vernichtende Blicke zu und Jake ließ sein hämisches Grinsen aufblitzen. Das war das einzige, was Miley an seinem Auftreten wirklich nicht mochte. Der Hohn, der Spott, die Häme. Es verunstaltete seine von Natur aus hübschen Züge.

Lilly war nicht spöttisch.

Ein Gefühl machte sich in Miley Magen breit, dass sie nicht kannte. Es hatte unmittelbar etwas mit der Surferin zu tun... aber war das eine so gute Sache?

„Okay, Truscott, Ryan. Genug davon. Ich weiß, was ihr leisten könnt, ihr dürft jetzt aufhören.", als sie keine Anstalten dazu machten, stampfte er hart mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden und blies in seine Trillerpfeife, was beide für einen Moment zusammen zucken ließ. Lilly war die erste, die sich erhob. Sie schwitzte minimal und es war klar, dass sie ohne Ende dort gelegen haben könnte. Sie massierte ihren Bizeps.

Miley schluckte.

Jake hingegen war durchgeschwitzt und atmete etwas schwerer und unregelmäßiger. Das gelbe T-Shirt klebte an seinem Körper wie eine zweite Haut und er verzog das Gesicht, so wie die Brünette im nächsten Moment.

Lilly grinste Oliver an und die beiden tauschten ein High-Five aus. Miley lächelte kurz angesichts der offen gezeigten Zuneigung, wandte sich zu Jake und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Er wirkte mörderisch. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, ignorierte das warme, klebrige Gefühl und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Honey, ganz ruhig. Du hast dich super geschlagen.", sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bereute es jedoch fast sofort.

Sein Schweiß schmeckte scheußlich. Fast so schlimm wie er roch.

Nach einer Runde Sit-Ups und diversen Malen durch die komplette Halle laufen, beendeten sie ihr Training – obwohl der Lehrer nur mit Jake und Lilly zufrieden schien – und sie sattelten auf Fußball um. Nicht gerade Mileys liebster Sport, aber die anderen schienen sich zu freuen.

Doch hatte sie sich gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen. Langsam schlich sie zum Rand und sah aufs Feld zurück. Leise grinste sie. Sie würde diese Runde den Auswechselspieler geben und mit ein bisschen Glück und einem Blick auf die Uhr wusste sie, dass sie nach diesem Spiel nicht mehr rein kommen brauchte. Die Stunde war fast zu Ende und ein Spiel würde etwa 25 Minuten andauern. Und danach mussten sie auch noch duschen und sich für die nächsten Stunden fertig machen.

Es war ausgeschlossen, dass sie noch einmal rein kommen musste.

Etwas beunruhigte sie jedoch. Jake und Lilly waren in verschiedenen Teams. Das bedeutete, die beiden würden sich höchstwahrscheinlich bis aufs Blut bekämpfen. Zumindest so viel hatte Miley bis jetzt begriffen. Sie versuchten stets einander zu übertrumpfen, wobei Lilly zu Mileys Erstaunen fast jedes Mal gewann. Jake zog ständig den Kürzeren. Sie führten einen ewigen Wettstreit.

Miley war sich fast sicher, die Blondine würde Jake sogar beim American Football schlagen können, wenn sie das nicht Geschlechter getrennt spielen würden. Das war allerdings auch besser so, sonst würden die beiden Hitzköpfe sich noch womöglich gegenseitig die Köpfe spalten. Vielleicht war eben das der Grund für die Trennung, überlegte Miley.

Eigentlich fand die Brünette es schon unvertretbar, dass die beiden überhaupt gegeneinander spielen – kämpfen – durften. Und das auch noch als die jeweiligen Kapitäne der beiden Mannschaften. Sicher wollte der Coach das Spiel etwas anheizen und die Rivalität zwischen den zwei etwas schüren.

Miley schüttelte den Kopf.

Männer.

Entweder das war der Grund, oder der arme Mann hatte wirklich keine Ahnung davon, wie sehr sich die beiden wirklich hassten. Doch sogar ein Blinder würde die Spannung zwischen den beiden sehen, sie zeigten es ja schließlich ausgiebig.

Lillys Mannschaft hatte Anstoß und als der Pfiff ertönte, preschte die Blondine mit einer Geschwindigkeit voran, die Miley nicht erwartet hätte. Der Ball schien an ihr Bein geklebt zu sein, so nah führte sie ihn an ihrem Körper ohne ihn zu verlieren. Jake stand in der Verteidigung, er wartete bereits auf sie. Sie hatte Lilly noch nie Fußball spielen sehen.

Es war klar, dass wenigstens diese Frau wusste, was sie tat.

Geradewegs auf den Blonden zu stürmend, machte der sich bereit ihr den Ball abzunehmen, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Lilly gemacht. Ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht und etwa fünf Meter weit entfernt von ihm, gab sie den Ball ab. Ein genauer Pass auf ihren Nebenmann, der sich allein weiter durch die Reihen kämpfte.

An einem anderen Verteidiger vorbei zum Tor.

Es dauerte dennoch etwa zwanzig Minuten, bis das erste Tor fiel, für Lillys Mannschaft. Sie war auf das Tor zugelaufen und hatte kräftig Schwung geholt und einen derartig harten Ball geschossen, dass er Jake gegen sein Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Der war zur Seite gekippt und Oliver hatte den Ball noch gerade so in die Ecke köpfen können.

Miley hatte noch nie ein so brutales Spiel gesehen. In ihrem ganzen Leben war ihr so etwas noch nicht unter gekommen. Sie hatte Ellenbogen und Knie fliegen sehen, doch der Coach hatte sich nicht gerührt. Als er abpfiff, lag Jake noch immer am Boden und Lilly hatte eine leicht blutende Lippe von einem früheren Schwinger. Sie wischte sich das Blut mit dem Handrücken weg und grinste zufrieden mit sich.

Es erschien fast so, als hätte die Blonde nur darauf gewartet, ihm eins rein würgen zu können. Jake hatte sie immerhin auch einmal auf die Bretter geschickt, mit einer ziemlich gefährlich aussehenden Grätsche.

Jake rappelte sich auf und fasste sich an die Nase. Er warf der Skaterin einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ließ sich von einem seiner Freunde hoch helfen. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stützte er sich ab und atmete tief ein. Er schien jedenfalls größere Schmerzen zu haben, als das Mädchen ihm gegenüber. Miley konnte nicht umhin zu denken, was für eine Memme sie doch als Freund hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Sie wollte eigentlich zu ihm laufen und sich die ganze Sache näher betrachten, da erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein großer, blonder Mann mit dem Ball in der Hand kam auf das Spielfeld zu geschlendert. Anscheinend hatte er den weg gerollten runden Ball aufgehoben. Etwas an ihm war unheimlich.

Er trug ein weißes Poloshirt mit schwarzen Rändern und eine völlig schwarze Schwimmshorts. Seine blonden Haare waren vom Wind verweht und er hatte ein kleines Lächeln aufgesetzt. Das Lächeln ließ Mileys Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dieser Typ konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen.

Der Coach jedoch rannte mit einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu, Miley starrte nur etwas perplex. So wie fast alle anderen ebenfalls in der Halle.

Alle... außer Lilly.

Sie wirkte zwar verwirrt, aber trotzdem irgendwie... Miley konnte es nicht genau einordnen... glücklich? Ja sie schien den jungen Mann zu kennen, denn nun eilte auch sie auf ihn zu und schnappte ihm den Ball spielerisch weg. Sein Lächeln wuchs leicht und sie schlug ihm fröhlich gegen die Schulter.

„Was machst du denn hier?", Miley konnte die Frage der Blondinen über das Geflüster und Getuschel der anderen kaum hören. Der Mann gab Lilly einen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste, antwortete allerdings nicht. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, als suchte er jemanden ganz bestimmtes.

„Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach jemandem, Schwesterherz. Ich habe da noch eine kleine Rechnung offen, die ich gern begleichen würde. Nichts Ernstes, wirklich.", Schwesterherz? Dann war das also Lillys Bruder Matt? Ja, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden auch auf. Sie war sogar etwas verblüffend.

Aber von was für einer Rechnung redete er da? Und wenn es wirklich nichts Ernstes war, wieso kam er dann extra an diese Schule um nach diesem Jemand zu suchen? Das war schon alles sehr merkwürdig, befand Miley. '_Was will er hier_?'

„Eine Rechnung? Mit wem, Matt?", Lilly wirkte jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor und starrte ihren Bruder etwas entgeistert an. Der legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und wandte sich dann an den Sportlehrer. Neben ihm sah Lilly wie ein kleines Mädchen aus. Wie eben eine kleine Schwester. Nichts war mehr von dem Rowdy zu sehen, den Lilly sonst markierte.

„Mr. Bull, es tut gut Sie wiederzusehen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem gewissen _Jake Ryan_. Gibt es einen solchen Jungen in dieser Klasse? Ich würde ihm gern eine Frage stellen, es ist sehr wichtig. Es kann nicht warten.", Jake trat leicht schwankend vor. Er war von der Wucht des Aufpralls noch leicht benommen und rieb sich immer noch die Nase. Miley zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mr. Ryan, kommen Sie bitte kurz her. Einer meiner liebsten Schüler möchte mit Ihnen ein Wörtchen reden. Na los, Zack Zack!", Matt Truscott winkte leicht ab, als wäre ihm das '_liebster Schüler_' etwas peinlich und trat genau vor Jake.

Sein Lächeln verließ nie seine Lippen. Dann passierte es.

Alles ging so schnell, dass weder der Coach, noch Lilly schnell genug reagieren konnten. Jake lag bereits am Boden und wand sich vor Schmerz, seine Nase blutete stark. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Miley war erstarrt, ihr Blick auf die beiden blonden Männer gerichtet.

•◘○

Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich? Was zum Henker hat mein Bruder eigentlich genommen? Er verprügelt keine Leute, verdammt nochmal! Mein Matt ist nicht so! Ich meine seht ihn euch... doch nur mal... an... Wer bist du? Und was zum Himmel hast du mit meinem Bruder angestellt?

In der 5. Klasse haben sie ihn gehänselt, weil er keinen Vater mehr hatte. Da hat er sich tagelang eingeschlossen und geweint. Er hat damals nicht einmal annähernd versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, geschweige denn Gewalt anzuwenden. Damals haben ich, Ollie und... Jake versucht den Kerlen eins mitzugeben...

Und jetzt? Jetzt kommt er hier hin, lächelt, als wäre nichts, und verpasst Jake eine direkt ins Gesicht? Was ist los mit ihm?

Ich starre ihn an, starre in seine grauen Augen. Aber sie sind eiskalt, sie sind hohl. Sie sind so hohl wie sonst... aber etwas anderes blitzt aus ihnen hervor. Es ist die erste Emotion, die ich seid Jahren in seinen Augen sehe. Und es ist nicht die, die ich all die Jahre von ihm sehen wollte. Nein.

Es ist Wut.

Alle stehen geschockt da, Coach Bulls Mund steht offen. Jake ist der einzige, der sich bewegt. Da sehe ich auch schon Matts Bein ausholen und fliegen und in Jakes Bauch treffen. Es sieht für einen Moment lang so aus, als wäre alle Luft aus seinem Körper gesogen worden. Und eben das ist passiert. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt.

Und genau das ist der Augenblick, in dem mir klar wird, das ich etwas tun muss.

„Na, du kleiner Mistkerl? Wie fühlt sich das an?! Tut weh, huh? Denk das nächste Mal darüber nach, bevor du beschließt, meiner kleinen Schwester so weh zu tun!", Jake krümmt sich vor Schmerz und ich presche vorwärts, packe Matt unter den Armen und versuche ihn von dem sich am Boden windenden Jake weg zu zerren.

„Matt, hör auf damit, verdammt! Was ist in dich gefahren?!", er reißt sich von mir los und versetzt mir einen Schwinger mit seinem Ellbogen. Was zum?! Der Ellbogen trifft meinen Kopf an der Seite und ich stolpere nach hinten und falle fast. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles.

„Lass mich los Lilly! Das tue ich nur für dich! Dieser Dreckskerl hat es nicht besser verdient! Für das, was er dir angetan hat, soll er bluten! Willst du es ihm denn nicht auch heimzahlen?! Ich war vor fünf Jahren nicht für dich da, aber ich bin es jetzt!", er packt Jake am Kragen und schlägt ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Sein Kiefer knackt bedrohlich und ich rappele mich wieder ganz auf. Mein Blickfeld ist immer noch verschwommen, aber ich zwinge mich hinzusehen.

Matt rammt seinen Fuß in Jakes Schritt und es gibt einen markerschütternden Schrei. Oh verdammte scheiße!

Wenn Matt damit nicht sofort aufhört, dann wird er mit Sicherheit wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt! Ich packe seinen Arm und ziehe ihn erneut von meinem Erzfeind runter. Mein Matt darf keine Leute verprügeln. Schon gar nicht so, dass sie nicht mehr aufstehen können. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er wegen mir ins Gefängnis geht. Das hat er nicht verdient!

„Matt, nein! Du musst damit aufhören, sonst-", seine Faust schlägt mir gegen meine Zähne und haut mich von den Füßen. Ich lande mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden und schmecke Blut. Seid wann ist er bitte so stark?! Ich halte mir den Mund und sehe hoch zu dem Mann, zu dem ich immer aufgeblickt habe.

Mein Vorbild.

Ich spucke auf den Boden und wische mir Blut von der Lippe. Die Wunde vom Fußball ist neu aufgeplatzt. So, jetzt reicht es mir! Auch wenn er mein verdammter Bruder ist, das lasse ich mir definitiv NICHT bieten! Ich hole aus und schlage zu. Ein, zwei Mal. Meine Faust trifft seine Wange und er stolpert zur Seite, doch ich lege nach.

Ich packe ihn am Kragen und hole noch einmal aus.

„JETZT REISS DICH MAL ZUSAMMEN, VERDAMMT!"

Ich ramme mein Knie etwas unsanft in seinen Bauch und als er einknickt, lasse ich es gegen sein Kinn fliegen. Er fällt bewusstlos zur Seite und ich atme schwer. Meine Brust bewegt sich einige Sekunden lang sehr schnell hoch und runter, bevor ich mich sammele. Ich gehe in die Hocke und drehe ihn auf den Rücken, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Es scheint alles noch relativ heil geblieben zu sein. Gott sei Dank, ich habe wohl etwas übertrieben.

„Tut mir Leid, Bruderherz. Aber das musste sein, du warst außer Kontrolle.", ich packe ihn um den Bauch und hebe ihn über die Schulter. Meine Lippe blutet heftiger, als ich erwartet hatte und sein Ellbogenschwinger von vorhin pocht noch an meiner linken Schläfe. Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag...

Alles geht schrecklich schief.

Ich würde ja nur zu gern sagen, Jake hat verdient, was er bekommen hat. Aber er hat meinem Bruder nie etwas getan und Selbstjustiz ist nichts, was man so einfach übergehen kann. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick zurück. Miley kniet neben Jake, so wie alle anderen auch. Sie starrt mich an. Ich bin zu weit weg um genau sehen zu können, was sie denkt.

Ich schüttelte sanft den Kopf, schenke ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und verschwinde dann mit meinem Bruder durch die Tür...

Mein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben sitze ich da, meine Augen fest geschlossen und verzweifelt. So schlecht habe ich mich nicht gefühlt, seid diesem Freitag vor fünf Jahren. Mein ganzer Körper schreit nach Erlösung und nach der einen Sache, die ich mir selbst verboten habe. Die Dämonen der Vergangenheit leben wieder auf.

Und jetzt, wo ich am Bett meines verwundeten, schlafenden Bruder sitze, kommen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück, die ich erfolgreich in meinem Kopf eingesperrt hatte. Mir wird übel und ich renne aus dem Zimmer und ich reiße die Badezimmertür auf. Ich übergebe mich in die Kloschüssel.

Wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich an diesem Tag alles schlucken musste... Ich übergebe mich noch einmal. Ich schwitze wie ein Schwein und mein Blickfeld verschwimmt leicht. Ich betätige die Klospülung und sinke auf den kalten Boden. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie ich aussehe.

Das war ich nie.

Mein Kopf ist gegen die Bodenfliesen gepresst und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Heiße Tränen steigen in meine Augen und ich stemme mich mit beiden Händen hoch. Mein Blick ist auf meinen Unterarm gerichtet. Und ich weiß genau, was gleich passieren wird. Ich halte es hier einfach nicht mehr aus, ich kann mit den Erinnerungen nicht leben.

Ich werde es nie können.

Feine, helle, fast verschwundene Narben glitzern auf diesem Arm. Ich erinnere mich noch an jeden einzelnen Schnitt, den ich vor vier Jahren gesetzt habe. Mein Bruder war nicht der einzige, der kaputt war. Er hat es nie heraus bekommen. Ich bin viel kaputter als er es je war. Vielleicht bin ich diejenige, die in diese Psychiatrie gehörte.

Ich reiße den Badezimmerschrank auf und wühle durch die Schachtel, die ich jahrelang nicht angerührt habe. Ich habe sie immer gehütet wie einen Augapfel, falls ich sie noch einmal brauchen sollte. Meine Finger schließen sich um etwas Kaltes. Etwas Metallenes. Ich ziehe es heraus und stolpere zurück zur Wand.

Langsam, stetig rutsche ich daran hinunter und lege die Rasierklinge an meine Pulsadern. Ich atme schwer und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich auch wirklich das Richtige tue.

Der erste Schnitt lässt einen wohligen Schauer durch meinen ganzen Körper zucken und ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Wand. Blut läuft meinen Arm entlang, tropft auf die Fliesen. Kleine, rote Punkte und ich setze die Klinge ein weiteres Mal etwas tiefer an. Ich drücke fester und lasse die Klinge mein Fleisch schneiden. Und noch ein bisschen tiefer.

Wenn doch nur alles so einfach gehen könnte...

Ich schließe meine Augen in purem Glück und lehne mich weiter zurück- Mein Arm fällt zur Seite und ich rutsche weiter nach unten, mein Blickfeld immer verschwommener. Mein Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

Mein Kopf fällt auf den Boden und ich kann nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr... spüren...

_Fühlt es sich so an... wenn man stirbt...?_


	10. Gott, gib mir mein Leben zurück

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 10 – Gott, gib mir mein Leben zurück**

_Mein Leben ist ein Schutthaufen. Es ist in sich zusammen gefallen und das war logisch betrachtet der letztlich einzige Ausweg. Keine große Überraschung. Vielleicht – wahrscheinlich – habe ich sogar darauf gewartet, bis es denn endlich passiert. _

_Na ja, immerhin hat es satte fünf Jahre gedauert, bis ich eingeknickt bin. Niemand hat mich schreien, toben, seufzen hören, niemand konnte mich je auch nur durchschauen. Ich bin ein Meister der Tarnung, des Verschleierns, habe niemand hinein gelassen. Die vielen Nächte, die ich geweint und gerufen habe. Um Hilfe gerufen, nach jemandem, der mich endlich rettet. _

_Völlig allein, verlassen. _

_Eigentlich habe ich nicht um Hilfe gebeten, das habe ich nie getan. Ich habe immer nur gehofft. Gehofft darauf, dass irgendwann einmal jemand näher hinsehen würde. Näher als bisher. Ich habe nicht vor dieses Mal um Hilfe und Beistand zu bitten. Ich komme auch sehr gut alleine klar..._

_Und irgendwann ist Hoffnung auch nicht mehr ausreichend. Manchmal muss man Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, zu sterben. _

_Als mein Leben endgültig zerbrach, war ich 12 süße Jahre alt. Ich ging mit raschen Schritten auf die 13 zu und mein Leben hätte erfüllter kaum sein können. Ich hatte zwei wundervolle, beste Freunde und mein Bruder würde auch bald zu mir zurück kommen. Bald wäre alles wieder so geworden, wie es von vornherein hätte sein sollen. Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst... Und mein Leben war nicht dasselbe gewesen ohne ihn. Auch ohne sein depressives Selbst. _

_2 Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und ich hatte ihm jede Woche geschrieben. Jeden Freitag, soweit ich mich erinnere. Auch wenn er mir fast nie geantwortet hatte und er mich nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sehen wollen, ich habe ihm weiter Briefe geschickt. Ich wollte ihn an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen hatte und dass ich ihn immer noch liebte. Dass er immer noch mein Bruder war. _

_Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht, dass ich ihn so sehe. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich schwerer als ich in diesen Jahren. Er war wohl viel mehr allein, als ich es mir überhaupt vorstellen kann._

_Unsere Mutter hat ihn auch nicht oft besucht, dort wohin er gekommen war. Eine sehr renommierte Psychiatrie. Trotzdem konnte ich meinen Gedanken nie um die Tatsache stricken, dass mein Bruder vielleicht nicht mehr gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn nicht gestoppt hätte. Bis heute ist dieser Fleck meines Lebens kein Grund für mich, mich damit zu brüsten. _

_In der Anstalt stellte sich dann schließlich heraus, dass die Sache mit Dad tiefer in seinem Kopf verankert gewesen war, als wir angenommen hatten. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht entkommen, hatte er mir erklärt. Er fühlte sich ungeliebt und allein. Ihm fehlte der männliche Part in seinem Leben. _

_Ich fühle mich ihm jetzt näher denn je. Ich weiß genau, wie er empfunden haben muss. Den Gedanken nicht entkommen können, Erinnerungen neu durchleben. Zusammenbrechen. Ja, ich weiß ganz genau, wie er das meint. _

_Und ich damals? _

_Na ja, mein Leben war auch ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an meinen Vater ein relativ Vergnügliches. Ich habe ihn nie vermisst, er war ja kein Teil meines Lebens. Und meine Mutter? Die saß in ihrem Schlafzimmer am Telefon und beredete mit einer Freundin, dass sie doch sowieso nie Kinder hatte haben wollen. _

_Das war der Tag an dem sie anfing Ohrenstöpsel zu tragen, wenn sie Nachts schlief. Ach nein, stimmt gar nicht. Das war drei Wochen später... aber alles der Reihe nach. _

_Ich habe immer alles durchgestanden, ich musste mich nie beklagen. Ich hatte keinen Grund. Denn bis dahin hatte ich schließlich die zwei besten Freunde, die ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Natürlich mein lieber Oliver. Er war immer meine größte Stütze, mein Halt. Aber natürlich war auch er für mich da. _

_Mein Jake. _

_Mit ihm konnte ich immer am besten über alles reden. Über alles, außer über diese eine Sache, die mich schon immer definierte und die mich immer daran hinderte, so zu sein, wie alle anderen. Mein kleines, großes Geheimnis. Das in mir, dass mir zu der Zeit mehr Angst machte, als irgendetwas sonst. _

_Man sollte meinen, irgendwann hätte auch selbst jemand auf den Trichter kommen müssen. _

_Mit ca. 11 Jahren hatte ich herausgefunden, dass ich lesbisch bin. Und in einer Welt, in der ich es nicht kannte, weil niemand darüber sprach, fühlte ich mich unglaublich allein. Niemand wusste davon, nur einer. Sonst niemand. _

_Ich hatte meinem Bruder davon geschrieben, in einem der wenigen Briefe, auf die er dann sogar tatsächlich geantwortet hat. Wenn auch nur mit einem einzigen netten Satz, der mich trotzdem jedes Mal so mit Glück und Zuversicht erfüllte, wie ich kaum sagen kann. _

„_Es ist okay."_

_Das waren immer seine einzigen Worte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob er das damals auch so meinte. Ob er wirklich selbst daran glaubte, dass alles okay war. Oder ob er sich als mein großer Bruder nur dazu verpflichtet fühlte mir das zu sagen und mich zu trösten. Damals war es mir egal. Ich hatte meinen Bruder und ich hatte meine Freunde, auch wenn er nie mehr schrieb als drei einfache Worte. _

_Alles was ich von ihm bekam waren ein paar lausige Worte auf ein Blatt Papier gekritzelt und eingepackt. _

_Aber ich war ihm nicht böse. Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich wollte immer nur, dass er wieder zu mir zurück kommt und mich nicht wieder mit meiner Mutter allein lässt. Das er nur ein einziges Mal mein großer Bruder ist und mich beschützt, mehr wollte ich nicht. Das war alles. _

_Sie trank hin und wieder. Nicht schlimm, sie war nicht abhängig, sie war auch nie richtig betrunken, glaube ich. Aber vielleicht versuche ich auch nur die ganze Sache herunter zu spulen, immerhin ist sie immer noch meine einzige Mutter und sie wird es auch immer bleiben. Egal wie sehr sie mich hasst, weil ich nicht so bin, wie sie mich gerne wollte. Man kann sich seine Familie eben nicht aussuchen. _

_Aber nein, sie war nicht diejenige, die mich schlug und mich zum weinen brachte. Zum schreien. Sie hat mich nie angefasst, nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange. Sie hat mich ja nicht einmal angesehen. Und das tat mehr weh als eine Ohrfeige. _

_Das Gegenteil von Liebe ist nicht Hass, es ist Gleichgültigkeit. _

_Jake war mein bester Freund. Ich habe ihn geliebt wie einen Bruder. Er war mein großer Bruder, solange Matt nicht in Reichweite war. Er hat immer Mist mit mir und Ollie gemacht und wir hatten jahrelang nie Probleme und meistens viel Spaß. Bis ich mich entschloss die Karten endlich auf den Tisch zu legen und Klar-Schiff zu machen. _

_Ich konnte die beiden nicht länger belügen. _

_Gott, heute weiß ich, wie einfältig ich damals war. Ich hätte meinen Mund halten sollen, ich hätte schweigen müssen. Ich hätte besser nie etwas gesagt..._

_Es war etwa zwei Wochen vor meinem Geburtstag und vielleicht ist das ja auch der Grund, warum ich seitdem jeden einzelnen davon abgrundtief gehasst habe. Es war ein Freitag, ein beschissener Freitag und der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Noch schlimmer sogar als der Tag, an dem mein Bruder fast gestorben wäre. _

_Und jetzt seht mich an, was ist nur aus mir geworden, weil die Welt so intolerant und brutal ist? Jetzt hat mich das Leben auch endlich geschafft und zerbrochen. Und zwar zur Gänze, dieses Mal kann ich mich nicht wieder auf rappeln und weiter kämpfen. Dieses Mal werde ich liegen bleiben, ich bin geschlagen. _

_Ich habe verloren. _

•◘○

Hannah Montanas 'Nobody's Perfect' lief durch Mileys ganzes Auto und sie musste sich zurückhalten nicht laut mit zu singen. Eigentlich war ihr jetzt gar nicht nach singen, aber der Song war zu ansteckend und sie hatte die Lyrics schon so oft aufgeführt, dass sie sich kaum dagegen wehren konnte oder wollte. Sie kannte den Text in und auswendig und sie liebte es auf der Bühne zu stehen und umjubelt zu werden.

Gerade eben hatte ihr Freund etwas Furchtbares erlebt und sie dachte darüber nach, wie viel Glück sie hatte, Hannah Montana zu sein? Oh nein, das sollte sie wirklich nicht. Sie seufzte leise und traurig.

Immer noch zerbrach sie sich den Kopf, was Lillys Bruder gemeint hatte. Er hatte Jake angeschrien er sollte dafür bluten, was er Lilly angetan hatte. Aber was genau _hatte_ er denn Lilly so Schreckliches getan? Die Skaterin hüllte sich schließlich auch behaglich in Schweigen und wollte nichts davon erzählen.

Aber wenn Matt Truscott schon so weit ging Jake fast umzubringen, dann musste es etwas Furchtbares gewesen sein. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was zwischen den beiden passiert sein mochte. Kurz erzitternd bog die Pop-Prinzessin in Lillys und ihre Straße ein.

Hoffentlich war die Blondine zu Hause, Miley wollte ihr nämlich einen kleinen Besuch abstatten um ein paar Sachen klar zu stellen. Sie musste einfach wissen, warum sich alle so seltsam benahmen, wieso sie die einzige zu sein schien, die nichts davon wusste und wieso Matt es getan hatte.

Das Auto kam ruckelnd zum Stillstand.

Miley bewegte sich langsam, fast bedenklich, als wolle sie nicht, dass jemand sie sah. Was allerdings absolut kindisch war. Es gab Tage, da lebte sie praktisch bei den Truscotts. Am letzten Wochenende hatte sie hier sogar übernachtet. Obwohl sie jedoch protestiert hatte, hatte Lilly darauf bestanden, dass sie selbst auf dem Sofa und Miley im Bett schlafen würde.

Es war einer der besten Tage seid Langem für die Brünette gewesen und dafür war sie unendlich dankbar. Lilly sorgte irgendwie dafür, dass sich die Pop-Prinzessin zugleich verstanden, geliebt und wohl behütet fühlte. Eine der Empfindungen, auf die Miley nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Nie wieder.

Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass die Blondine immer bei ihr blieb.

Bei Jake fühlte sie sich zwar ähnlich, aber Lilly gab ihr das Gefühl, ohne Gegenleistung zu geben und einfach nichts zu erwarten. Jake dachte bei allem, was er tat, vor allem zuerst an seine eigene Belohnung hinterher. Er tat nichts, ohne etwas dafür haben zu wollen.

Miley klingelte an der großen, schweren Vordertür und wartete, aber nichts rührte sich dahinter. Sie sah keine Bewegungen durch das Küchen- oder Wohnzimmerfenster und auch sonst schien alles ruhig aus dem Haus vor ihr zu sein. Das beunruhigte sie.

Sie hatte extra den Rest des Unterrichts geschwänzt, um nach der Blonden zu sehen. Schließlich hatte sie auch zwei Schwinger abbekommen und wie Miley die Gute kannte, hatte sie ihre Verletzungen völlig außer Acht gelassen und lief jetzt blutend durch die Gegend.

Miley blickte sich langsam um. Lillys Skateboard lehnte unberührt an der Wand der Veranda und auch ihr Auto stand auf dem Hof. Solange sie nicht zu Fuß unterwegs war, musste sie doch zu Hause sein... oder etwa nicht? Irgendetwas war los. Das wusste die Pop-Prinzessin.

Ein weiteres Mal läutete sie, aber noch immer gab niemand Antwort. Ohne wirklich daran zu glauben, dass Lilly wirklich so fahrlässig sein konnte, drückte sie die Türklinke runter.

Doch sie wurde überrascht.

Die Tür sprang mit einem leichten Klicken auf und Miley setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß in die anscheinend ausgestorbene Wohnung. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ihr etwas entgegen schlug. Es war ein beißender, Metall ähnelnder Geruch, den sie nicht gleich einordnen konnte, obwohl sie sich sicher war, ihn schon einmal gerochen zu haben.

Er schien von oben zu kommen.

„Lilly? Lilly, bist du da?", sie rief den Namen der Blonden ein paar Mal, aber noch immer lag das Haus tot und kalt vor ihr, niemand antwortete. Kein Härchen rührte sich. Allmählich wurde Miley zappelig. Mit den Händen spielend, machte sie ein paar Schritte auf die Treppe zu und lugte in Wohnzimmer und Küche. Auf dem Küchentisch lag Lillys Schultasche und ein Taschentuch voller Blut.

Miley riss ihren Blick davon los und ließ auch das leere Wohnzimmer hinter sich, in dem nichts lag, außer Lillys Lederjacke. Von ihrem Blickwinkel aus konnte sie allerdings sehen, dass die Badezimmertür im ersten Stock halb offen stand. Das war komisch. Lilly achtete sonst peinlich genau darauf, dass diese Tür geschlossen blieb.

Sie hatte Miley einmal erzählt, sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie von ihrem Zimmer aus – welches genau gegenüber lag – in den weißen Raum starren musste. Von ihrem Bett aus konnte man es nämlich ganz genau erkennen.

Lilly allerdings sorgte immer dafür, dass ihre eigene Zimmertür offen blieb. Das machte jedoch keine Probleme, denn ansonsten war ja ohnehin nie jemand zu Hause, der sich daran hätte stören können.

Etwas unsicher stieg Miley die Stufen höher, bis sie endlich nach fünf Minuten oben angekommen war. In ihr tobte ein Kampf. Was, wenn Lilly sie gar nicht sehen wollte? Immerhin war ihr Bruder nur wegen Jake, Mileys Freund, ausgetickt und würde jetzt wahrscheinlich Probleme mit dem Gesetzt bekommen. Und was war, wenn Lilly zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie nicht mehr mit Miley befreundet sein wollte, weil sie mit Jake ging? Denn was auch immer Jake getan haben mochte, es saß der Skaterin offenbar noch in den Knochen und würde so bald wohl auch nicht verschwinden.

Für wen der beiden würde sie sich dann entscheiden?

Die Tür zu ihrer Linken war nur angelehnt und die Pop-Prinzessin streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus. Das war Lillys Zimmer, aber wieso war die Tür zu? Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Andererseits wollte sie vielleicht einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe haben nach diesem Kampf – auch noch gegen ihren eigenen Bruder – und hatte sich deswegen ein wenig hingelegt?

Es war auch gut möglich, dass sie schlief und deswegen die Klingel nicht gehört hatte.

Doch sie wurde wieder überrascht. In dem Bett am anderen Ende des Zimmers lag nicht Lilly, sondern ihr Bruder. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und er schnorchelte leicht. Neben ihm lagen ein gerötetes Tuch und eine Schale mit rotem Wasser.

Offenbar war Jake nicht der einzige gewesen, der geblutet hatte. Lilly hatte Jake beschützt, obwohl sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Bruder niedergeschlagen, nur um Mileys Freund zu retten. Was ging in ihrem Kopf nur vor? Die Brünette wusste, dass Lilly nichts lieber getan hätte, als Jake selbst eine mitzugeben.

Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Wieso?

Der Geruch kam nicht von hier, er kam von weiter unten vom Gang. Er war stärker wahrzunehmen als im Erdgeschoss, er wurde noch klarer und er jagte Miley einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wo sie das schon einmal gerochen hatte?

Sie konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was Lilly angestellt haben mochte, was so einen Geruch verursacht hatte.

Miley zog ihren Kopf zurück und schloss leise hinter sich die Tür, um den Schlafenden dahinter nicht zu stören oder gar zu wecken. Sie musste zugeben, sie fürchtete sich ein wenig vor der so kaltblütigen Art des jungen Mannes, mit der er zugeschlagen hatte. Ohne an seinem Lächeln zu zweifeln oder es auch nur zu verlieren...

Bis Lilly eingegriffen hatte.

Leicht erzitternd drehte sie sich wieder dem Badezimmer zu. Sie konnte von ihrer Position aus nicht direkt sehen, was darin war. Aber eine Sache irritierte sie. Was war dieses schwarze Etwas, das hinter der Tür hervorlugte?

Sie erstarrte.

Konnte das möglich sein?

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie es erkannte. Tatsächlich... Es _war_ ein Fuß! Sie rannte zum Badezimmer, riss die Tür noch weiter auf und... ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das _durfte_ nicht sein. Das war _unmöglich_, sie musste halluzinieren. Das hier konnte nicht real sein, sie musste es sich einreden.

Lilly lag da.

Leblos.

Sich nicht rührend.

Tränen auf ihren hohlen, blassen Wangen.

In ihrem eigenen Blut...

•◘○

_Wie sagte schon Jesus? Es geht nicht wie in „_Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn_", Gott sagt, man soll dem, der einem Böses antut, keinen Widerstand leisten. Wer dich bittet, dem gib und wer von dir borgen will, den weise nicht ab. Matthäus 5, 38-42._

_Idealvorstellungen, die ich jetzt, wo ich näher darüber nachdenke, zum kotzen finde. Gott ist einfältig, glaubt er denn wirklich, irgendjemand könnte so leben? Ich habe mich nicht gewehrt, ich habe sie nicht abwehren können. Ich habe es über mich ergehen lassen, ohne genau zu wissen, wann der Schmerz wieder nachlassen würde. _

_Wieso sollte ich mich nicht wehren, wenn mich jemand versucht umzubringen? Ich gebe und ich borge, sicher, aber ich will nicht untergehen in dieser Welt. Ich meine, ich wollte es nicht... Seit dem Freitag – mein Geburtstag – an dem sie kamen, wollte ich nicht mehr so schwach sein. Ich habe versucht stärker zu sein. Ich habe nach Kraft gesucht. _

_Aber ich war nicht mehr glücklich. Ich habe alles mit einer Kälte hingenommen, die mich manchmal selbst erschreckte, und die mich in manchen Fällen Nachts zum weinen brachte. Vielleicht wollte meine Mutter nicht, dass noch ein anderes ihrer Kinder in der Psychiatrie endete, denn genau das war der Zeitpunkt an dem sie anfing, mich völlig auszuschließen. Sie wollte mich nicht hören, sie wollte nie wissen, was mit mir los war. Sie hat lieber Augen und Ohren abgeschlossen._

_Gott hat schon Recht, sich zu wehren führt eigentlich nur zu mehr Schmerz. Schmerz der am Ende genau dazu führt, dass wir sterben. Und am Ende.. war ich doch allein. _

_Nicht allein spielen, was? Bullshit, sage ich euch. _

_Der Freitag und der Montag, von dem ich immer wieder spreche. Der Montag, an dem ich das erste Mal das gesamte Ausmaß meiner Dummheit erkannte und mein 13. Geburtstag, ein Freitag, der dem letzten Horror vor zwei Jahren glich. _

_Ich kann schlecht darüber sprechen, meistens finde ich nicht die richtigen Worte. Ich kann kaum sagen, wie sehr ich mein altes Leben vermisse und wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse, ihm damals vertraut zu haben. Ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht, ich habe mein Pferd auf den falschen Freund gesetzt. _

_Jake und ich hatten uns getroffen, ein Samstag wie jeder andere auch. Er wollte mir unbedingt etwas Wichtiges erzählen und ich hatte selbst den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, den ich aussprechen musste, bevor ich noch irgendwann implodiert wäre. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, ein so großes Geheimnis jeden Tag vor dem besten Freund verstecken zu müssen. _

_Oder vielleicht doch? _

_An diesem Samstag trafen wir uns in seinem Haus. Seine Eltern waren auf Geschäftsreise, wie so häufig und er war alleine mit seiner sechs Jahre älteren Schwester zu Hause. Ich hatte sie immer vergöttert und sie war das erste Mädchen gewesen, an dem ich je etwas gefunden hatte. Das erzählte ich Jake natürlich nicht, aber manchmal kam ich nur zu ihm, um sie zu sehen._

_Tiffany Ryan. _

_Als ich sein Haus an diesem Tag betrat, war mir noch nicht klar, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, während wir beide noch Freunde waren. Ich würde ihn verlieren und mit ihm meine Anonymität. Meine wohl behütete Art und mein Leben, wie ich es bisher gekannt hatte. _

_Bis heute habe ich keine Ahnung, was er mir überhaupt erzählen wollte, denn er drängte mich mit einem Lächeln zuerst die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Schimmer von Hoffnung in seinen Augen erinnern, und wie schnell dieses Leuchten verschwunden war, sobald ich geendet hatte. _

„Jake?", er starrt mich nur an, aus seinen großen vor Verwirrung und Schock geweiteten Augen. Ich zappele mit meinen Händen herum und suche nach einem kleinen Anzeichen dafür, dass ich ihn nicht völlig abstoße. Aber ich finde keines. Er sitzt nur da und guckt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Ich warte auf den Ausbruch. Darauf, dass er mich anschreit und mir sagt, ich soll aus seinem Haus verschwinden, weil ich ihn anwidere und er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will. Aber dieses Schweigen, diese blanke Wut und dieser intensive Blick.

Das ist viel schlimmer als jeder Schrei. Ich sollte vielleicht besser gehen.

Er sollte erst einmal darüber nachdenken.

_Plötzlich hatte sich sein großes Wohnzimmer gar nicht mehr so geräumig angefühlt. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich eingeschnürt, es war alles so eng und luftundurchlässig. Und ich bin raus gerannt. Fünf Minuten lang angestarrt zu werden und dabei zuzusehen, wie sich die Wut in ihm aufstaute, konnte selbst ich nicht ertragen. _

_Wir sprachen nicht mehr mit einander. Ein Wochenende lang ignorierte er mich. Nicht, dass ich wirklich versucht hätte, mit ihm zu reden. Ich wollte die ganze Sache erst einmal ein bisschen sacken lassen. Wollte ihm Freiraum geben, damit er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken kann. _

_Wollt ihr die Wahrheit wirklich hören? Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ich hatte immer schon Angst. _

_Als mich Sonntag Abend allerdings Oliver anrief und meinte, er müsse mich sofort sehen, hatte ich schon das Gefühl, etwas konnte nicht stimmen. Oliver rief mich nie so spät an. Er lag um diese Zeit normalerweise schon im Bett und träumte von kleinen Häschen und dem Weihnachtsmann. _

_Also traf ich mich mit ihm, versuchte ein bisschen aus ihm schlau zu werden. _

_Jake war wütend. Er war außer sich, er schien mich regelrecht zu hassen. Er hatte wutentbrannt vor Olivers Tür gestanden und war ausgerastet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er wirklich so homophob ist, oder ob da noch etwas anderes war, was ich ihm mit meiner Orientierung angetan hatte. Ich hatte nie den Mut ihn zu fragen. _

_Ich bin ein Feigling._

•◘○

Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie auf der Bank im Krankenhaus saß und leise vor sich hin weinte. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in den Händen vergraben und ihre Schultern zitterten vor lauten Schluchzern. Ihr Maskara war über ihr ganzes Gesicht verteilt und sie reagierte nicht auf die leisen Worte ihres Vaters, der seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie mehr Angst gehabt als jetzt in diesem Moment. Lilly hatte viel Blut verloren, sie versuchten mittlerweile sie zu stabilisieren. Miley konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass das alles ihre Schuld war. Sie hätte mit Lilly gehen sollen, sie hätte sie gleich verarzten und verhindern sollen, dass noch mehr passierte.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stieß einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei aus. Bei dem Gefühl Lilly zu verlieren... neue Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie wischte sie etwas unsanft mit dem Handrücken weg. Lilly musste einfach leben, da war so vieles, was Miley ihr sagen wollte.

Zum Beispiel, dass sie die Skaterin brauchte. Zum Lachen, zum weinen.

Einfach für alles.

Robbie Ray zog ein frisches Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte die Tränen vom Gesicht seiner Tochter. Er sah genauso traurig aus, wie sie sich fühlte, auch wenn er nicht weinte und auch keine Miene verzog. Miley wusste nur zu genau, wie gern ihr Vater die junge Skaterin hatte.

„Sie wird es schaffen Miley, sie ist stark.", seine Stimme zitterte leicht und obwohl es so schien, als ob er noch mehr zu sagen hatte, schloss er seinen Mund. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, seine Stimme könnte brechen und sein Damm nachgeben, den er um sich gebaut hatte, um den Schock zu verdauen.

„Sie will es nicht schaffen Daddy, Lilly hat aufgegeben. Wieso hätte sie sich sonst die Pulsadern aufschneiden sollen?", Mileys Stimme klang buttrich und verschnupft, aber vor allem verzweifelt. Eben genau so, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte. Wieso hatte Lilly versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen? War es wegen der Sache mit ihrem Bruder? Aber wieso sollte sie sich denn umbringen wollen, nur weil Matt Jake verprügelt hatte.

Die Surferin hasste Jake.

„Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was mit der Kleinen los ist.", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen. Er sprach genau das aus, was auch sie sich schon die ganze Zeit, noch bevor die beiden hier zusammen saßen, fragte. Ihr Vater war etwa dreißig Minuten später zu der Pop-Prinzessin gestoßen.

„Das fragen wir uns doch alle, oder?"

Miley nahm das Taschentuch von ihrem Vater und tupfte die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte die letzten 40 Minuten lang geweint und ihre Augen fühlten sich weich und unförmig an. Als hätte all das Salz sie verbrannt und zugelassen, dass sie sich unter dem Druck ihrer Hände verformten. Ob das möglich war?

Im Grunde genommen schien ihr nun alles denkbar. Wenn es in dieser Welt sein konnte, dass man ihr ihre beste Freundin weg nahm, die sie über den letzten Monat lieben gelernt hatte, dann wunderte sie nichts mehr. Sie sah ihren Vater an.

„Daddy, holst du mir vielleicht einen Kaffee? Ich will hier nicht weg...", sie sah ihn nicken und starrte dann auf ihre Hände, die noch immer das zerknüllte Papiertuch hielten. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher als wieder Lillys Hände auf ihrem Gesicht spüren zu können. Die warmen, weichen Handflächen, die sie trösten würden und die ihr auf ihre ganz eigene Weise sagen würden, dass alles gut ausgehen wird.

Aber vielleicht würde sie diese Hände nie mehr spüren. Wie zum Teufel hatte sie nicht mitkriegen können, dass es Lilly so schlecht ging? Sie war immerhin ihre beste Freundin, sie sollte in der Lage sein, solche Dinge zu bemerken. Sie ballte ihre linke Hand zur Faust und schloss fest die Augen, um neuerliche Tränen zu vermeiden.

Wo Mrs. Truscott wohl war? Miley war sich sicher, dass das Krankenhaus sie informiert haben musste. Miley und Robbie Ray waren keine Angehörigen, die beiden sollten eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Eigentlich sollten Lillys Mutter und ihr Bruder Matt hier sitzen und um das Leben der Skaterin bangen. Aber sie waren nicht in Sicht. Matt Truscott wahrscheinlich immer noch in Lillys Bett und Heather Truscott sonst wo in der Weltgeschichte.

War es ihnen denn gleich, dass ihre Schwester und Tochter in diesem Zimmer ihren letzten Atem aushauchte? Miley wollte es nicht in den Sinn.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als sie daran dachte, dass sie nie wieder Lillys klares, fröhliches Lachen hören würde. Sie nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen oder sie umarmen konnte. Lilly würde vielleicht für immer verschwinden. Würde fort sein. Würde gehen und einen großen Teil von Mileys Herzen mit sich nehmen. Dorthin, von wo sie nie wieder zurück kommen würden.

Lilly würde _WEG_ sein.

Ein keuchendes Geräusch zog sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie den Kopf hob und Oliver auf sich zu rennen sah. Er war völlig außer Atem und auch seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, als ob er wirklich schon geweint hatte. Er wischte sich schnell über die Augen, dann schnappte er nach Luft.

„M-Miley... Lilly...? Was ist... p-passiert?", er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen, fixierte sie aber mit einem nicht minder festen Blick. Mileys Augen suchten den Boden. Ihr Herz war entzwei gebrochen, als sie Lilly dort hatte liegen sehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass auch Ollies Träume in Zukunft von dieser Szenerie heimgesucht würden.

„Lilly... hat v-versucht sich das Leben z-zu nehmen...", ihre Stimme stockte für einige Sekunden und er legte eine zitternde Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zum weitererzählen zu ermutigen, „Sie.", sie räusperte sich. „Sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.", eine einzelne, kleine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

Vielleicht wollte der Junge mit dem wilden, braunen Haar einfach nicht, dass sie sah, wie ihm selbst dicke Tränen aus den Augen fielen. Aber sie konnte sie fühlen, sie landeten in ihrem Nacken. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich v-versteh es einfach nicht, Oliver. W-Wieso wollte sie nicht bei mir bleiben? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", sie fing jetzt wieder an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und seine Arme schlossen sich noch etwas enger um ihren geschundenen Körper. Das war ihre größte Furcht, dass sie selbst der Grund für Lillys Leid gewesen war. Dass sie selbst die starke Blondine in den Tod getrieben hatte.

Sie spürte, wie Oliver den Kopf schüttelte.

„Shh, das alles ist nicht deine Schuld. Lilly könnte niemals dich für ihren Schmerz verantwortlich machen. Dafür liebt sie dich doch viel zu sehr...", die Brünette fühlte, wie sich Olivers ganzer Körper anspannte, als wäre ihm etwas heraus gerutscht, was er nicht hatte sagen wollen. Miley beugte sich etwas von ihm weg und sah ihn durchdringend an. Lilly liebte sie? „Ich m-meine, du bist die beste Freundin, die sie seid Jahren hatte. Und sie würde es hassen, dich zu verlieren.", er wich ihrem Blick aus und die Brünette zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oliver. Lilly liebt mich?", dieser Gedanke vertrieb sogar für drei Sekunden den Schmerz aus ihrem Kopf. Wenn Lilly sie liebte, war sie am Ende doch der Grund für den Tod der Skaterin? Weil sie mit Jake zusammen war und die Surferin ein so großes Leid erfahren hatte, dass sie nicht mehr weiterleben wollte? Wegen einer Sache, die sie von innen aufzufressen schien? Das würde natürlich alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Sie liebt dich wie eine Freundin. Sie will nichts von dir. Zur Hölle, wieso reden wir jetzt eigentlich darüber. Lilly liegt da drin und stirbt vielleicht!", er ließ sie zur Gänze los und sprang auf, fing an hin und her zu gehen. Miley verfolgte ihn mit den Augen. Der brünette Junge war nervös, das konnte sie sehen.

„Es ist wichtig, weil das vielleicht der Grund war, wieso sie sich überhaupt umbringen wollte!", Mileys Verzweiflung verwandelte sich allmählich in Wut und sie sah den Jungen zornig an, bevor sie selbst aufsprang und ihn an den Schultern packte. „Oliver, liebt Lilly mich?!"

Miley wusste nicht genau, was sie machen sollte, wenn Lilly wirklich mehr für sie empfand. Es versetzte sie gleichzeitig in Schock und Freude. Wobei die Freude sich jedoch sichtlich in Grenzen hielt, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich darüber gar nicht zu freuen hatte.

Nein, sie freute sich nicht. Das war doch alles nur Unsinn.

Oliver machte den Mund auf um zu sprechen, doch genau in diesem Moment trat ein Mann in weißem Kittel hinter sie und die Pop-Prinzessin schubste den Jungen zur Seite, um mit dem Doktor sprechen zu können.

„Sind sie Angehörige von Lillian Truscott?", es war seltsam Lillys vollen Namen zu hören, aber Miley ignorierte es. Der Mann hob seinen Blick von dem weißen Klemmbrett in seiner Hand und fixierte die Brünette. Sie nickte rasch und obwohl der Arzt sie misstrauisch ansah schien er gewillt den beiden Antwort zu geben.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie..."

•◘○

_Miley. Miley. Miley._

_Miley, ich hoffe du wirst glücklich ohne mich. Ja sicher wirst du das. Du wirst dir einen netten Ehemann suchen und bis in alle Zeit fröhlich leben. Du wirst mich vergessen und erkennen, dass die blonde Skaterin nur eine Einbildung deines Gehirns war. Ich hoffe nur, deine Kinder sind genauso schön wie du, damit ein paar mehr Jungen und Mädchen etwas zum schwärmen haben in Zukunft. _

„Lilly, da bist du ja endlich!", Oliver rennt auf mich zu und zieht mich mit sich. Mein Arm tut an der Stelle weh, an der er mich gepackt hat und ich verziehe schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Ollie ist außer sich, was zur Hölle ist denn in ihn gefahren, dass er sich so benimmt?

„Oliver, was ist los mit dir? Wieso wolltest du so unbedingt mit mir sprechen?", er macht an der Bank in seinem Garten halt und drückt mich darauf, dann erst setzt er sich neben mich und sucht offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, denn er wird immer stiller. Sein Gesicht ist in Verzweiflung verzogen, als wisse er nicht recht, wie er anfangen soll. Das Thema, über das er reden will, scheint dieses Mal wirklich wichtig zu sein.

„Okay, Lilly. Es geht um Jake und... um dich. Er, na ja, er hat mir alles erzählt. Bitte werd jetzt nicht sauer."

_Oliver wusste es. Oliver wusste von dem, was ich Jake erzählt hatte. _

_Heute glaube ich, wollte er es gegen mich verwenden. Jake, meine ich. Er wollte, dass nicht nur er mich hasst, sondern auch mein anderer bester Freund. Er wollte, dass mich alle verlassen, die mir damals etwas bedeuteten. Und er und Oliver standen nun einmal ganz weit oben auf der Liste. Er wusste, dass er meine Familie nicht gegen mich aufbringen konnte. _

_Meine Mutter hasste mich ohnehin schon, mein Vater war nicht greifbar und mein Bruder versauerte in einer Psychiatrie. Der einzige, der noch übrig blieb, war Ollie. Da hatte sich der Gute nur ein bisschen verrechnet, mit dem, was er vor hatte. _

_Vielleicht wollte er meinen Freund gegen mich aufhetzen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit ihm gestritten und die beiden waren so wütend geworden, dass sie sich geprügelt haben. Hinten in Olivers Garten. Als er mir das erzählt hatte, musste ich ihn umarmen. _

_Seitdem nenne ich Oliver meinen zweiten Bruder. Er ist vielleicht nicht mein Blutsverwandter, doch wir haben ja gesehen, was Blutsverwandtschaften einem manchmal antun können. Mein Bruder jedenfalls weiß, wovon ich rede. _

_Aber das ist nicht der Grund, wieso ich mich umgebracht habe. Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich tot sein muss. Könnte ich hier sonst meine Geschichte erzählen? Ich hoffe nur, meine Mom ist diejenige, die mich findet und nicht Matt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er den Anblick seiner toten Schwester verkraftet. Nur ein einziges Mal soll sich meine Mutter nützlich machen. _

_Das ist alles, worum ich ein letztes Mal bitte. Lass es nicht mein Bruder sein. _

Ich bin auf dem Parkplatz der Schule. Es ist spät, ich hatte eine Anhörung vor dem Schulleiter, denn inzwischen ist die ganze Sache auch schon zu ihm durchgesickert. Ich lasse meinen Blick sinken und seufze leise. Niemand redet mehr mit mir, ich bin ganz allein. An meinem eigenen Geburtstag. Oliver ist der einzige, der-

„Hey Truscott! Na, wie lebt es sich so als _Lesbe_?! Du bist echt krank!", ich sehe Brad auf mich zu stolzieren und zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. Brad ist groß und dafür bekannt, nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn er zuschlägt. Was will er wohl von ausgerechnet _mir_? Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern. Seit fast zwei Wochen lang geht das immerhin schon so. Nur wieso muss er ausgerechnet heute kommen? An meinem Geburtstag?

„Was willst du, Brad?", wow. Ich klinge mutiger, als ich mich fühle. Er ist nicht alleine, er hat zwei Freunde dabei. Dan und Bexter. Ich kenne die beiden nicht weiter, sie sind nur seine Anhängsel. Aber da ist noch jemand bei ihnen. Jemand, den ich kenne und den ich alles andere als wiedersehen will. Meine Miene verhärtet sich, als ich ihm direkt in die Augen schaue.

Ich bin sehr klein, nicht einmal 1,55. Ich hoffe ich mache in ein paar Jahren noch einen Schuss nach oben, damit ich größer bin als sie alle und ihnen eins rein würgen kann. Obwohl ich mich das nie trauen würde. Ich war nie der mutige Typ. Hoffentlich ändert sich das irgendwann.

_Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt, was damals auf diesem Parkplatz passiert ist. Ich hatte zu viel Angst und später zu viel Scham. Ich habe versucht nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Aber wenn du jeden Tag in das Gesicht blicken musst, was dir das angetan hat, dann ist das ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er mir damals weh getan hat. _

_Das ist die einzige Sache, für die ich mich in meinem Leben schäme, obwohl ich nicht einmal Schuld daran hatte. _

Ich lande auf dem Boden und schnappe nach Luft. Brad thront über mir, sein Fuß drückt auf meine Brust und er grinst dreckig. Es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich winde mich und versuche zu schlagen, doch er drückt nur noch fester. Ich bekomme kaum Luft.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu wehren, kleine Lesbe. Immerhin werden wir vier dir heute Nachmittag das Vergnügen bereiten zu sehen, was du alles verpasst. Mal sehen ob du danach immer noch an der Geschichte fest hälst und immer noch so stolz darauf bist _abnormal_ zu sein.", Brad holt aus und versetzt mir einen Faustschlag, der meine Lippe aufreißt.

Wovon redet er da bloß? Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, ich habe Angst vor diesem Teil meiner Seele, wieso kann das niemand sehen? Und wie bitte wollen sie mir zeigen, was ich verpasse?

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", ich bin den Tränen nahe. Brad lächelt zuckersüß und schnippt einmal mit den Fingern. Dan und Bexter packen mich an den Armen und ziehen mich mit sich. Der einzige Wagen weit und breit ist ein schwarzer, riesiger SUV. Sie lassen mich dahinter fallen und ich reiße mir die Ellbogen auf. Die Umgebung ist Menschenleer und verlassen. Ich bin ganz allein mit ihnen. „Lasst mich gehen, ich habe euch doch nie was getan.", Brad tritt mir ins Gesicht.

„Uns vielleicht nicht, Miststück. Aber Jake. Und wer unseren Freunden eins rein würgt, dem würgen wir auch eins rein. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", alle vier lachen und Brad öffnet den Verschluss seiner Jeans. Tränen laufen jetzt meine Wangen hinab. Ich weiß genau, was gleich kommen wird.

_Und heute, fünf Jahre später, steigen mir wieder Tränen in die Augen. Halt, warte._

_TRÄNEN?_


	11. Hasst du mich jetzt?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 11 – Du hasst mich jetzt, nicht wahr?**

Lillys Gesicht war blasser, als Miley es je erlebt hatte. Sie sah kleiner aus als sonst, gebrechlicher, verletzlich. Als hätten die langen Jahre des Leidens sie endgültig bezwungen. Aber Lilly sollte nicht so aussehen, sie war stark. Sie sollte doch Mileys starke Schulter sein.

Den linken Unterarm fest verbunden lag sie da, regungslos. Sie schlief, der Arzt hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie fast zu viel Blut verloren hatte. Wenn Miley auch nur ein bisschen später gekommen wäre... sie schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf und versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Lilly würde leben, oder zumindest hofften das die Ärzte. Man konnte noch nicht wissen, wie Lillys Körper wirklich auf den Blutverlust reagieren würde. Miley starrte die hohlen Wangen an und seufzte tief. Lilly musste einfach leben, sie musste hier bleiben. Sie konnte nicht einfach so gehen.

Miley musste es erst wissen. Sie wollte wissen ob das, was Oliver entwichen war, wirklich die Wahrheit sein konnte. Ob Lilly sie tatsächlich liebte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Lillys weiße Hand und strich mit ihrem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Lillys Augenbrauen zuckten und einer ihrer Finger bewegte sich leicht. Die Brünette sprang sofort auf.

„Lilly? Kannst du mich hören? Lilly?", aber sie gab keine Antwort. Ihr Kopf rutschte nur zur Seite, ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder sanft. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. So einfach schien sich das Ganze nicht machen zu wollen.

Seufzend ließ sich Miley wieder zurück auf ihren Platz sinken und fixierte stattdessen ihren Vater, der die Skaterin mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was in der Sporthalle vor sich gegangen war. Miley hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, es ihm zu erzählen.

„Miles, wieso bist du vorhin zu Lilly gefahren? Du hattest Unterricht. Also, was hast du bei ihr gemacht? Was ist vorgefallen?", offensichtlich schien der alte Mann langsam auf den Trichter zu kommen, dass Miley nicht zufällig bei der Skaterin gewesen sein konnte. Sie überlegte für eine Sekunde. Ihr Vater wusste auch nichts davon, dass Lilly solche Differenzen mit dem blonden Quarterback – ihrem Freund – hatte und die Brünette wusste nicht, ob es ihr Recht war, es ihm zu erzählen.

Vielleicht war das eine Geschichte, die die Blondine alleine klären musste.

„In der Schule gab es eine kleinere Schlägerei. Na ja, so klein war sie gar nicht. Lillys Bruder Matt...", schnell eine Ausrede überlegend spielte sie mit ihren Fingern, „er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Jake offen. Aus ihrer Schulzeit und jetzt wollte er sich eben rächen. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was seine Gründe dafür waren. Auf jeden Fall war Lilly diejenige, die eingegriffen hat. Gott sei Dank, sonst sähe Jake jetzt viel übler aus, als er es tut. Er musste ohnehin schon eine Menge einstecken, aber er lebt wenigstens noch."

Robbie Ray zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte seine Tochter mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Fein, sag mir einfach die Wahrheit, wenn dir danach ist... Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist, wieso Lilly Jake verteidigt hat. Sie hasst den Jungen.", die Brünette nickte leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann verarbeitete sie die Aussage ihres Vaters und blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Guck mich nicht so an, Kleines. Glaubst du etwa ich merke es nicht, wie sich ihr Gesicht jedes Mal verfinstert, wenn du über ihn sprichst?"

Noch einmal nickte sie.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben mehr Angst vor jemandem hatte, als heute Morgen.", langsam, beinahe liebevoll strich sie Lillys Arm entlang. Die kleinen Härchen unter ihren Fingern stellten sich auf und entlockten der Brünetten ein kleines Lächeln.

Es war die Wahrheit, Matt Truscott versetzte sie in Angst.

„Angst vor Lilly?", Mileys Kopf schoss nach oben.

„Ach nein. Quatsch. Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Lilly kann doch keiner Fliege etwas antun. Sie musste ihren Bruder ausknocken, sonst hätte der Jake auseinander genommen.", sie drückte Lillys Hand etwas fester. „Das muss schwer für sie gewesen sein, gegen ihren eigenen Bruder zu gehen. Ich frage mich, wieso sie das getan hat...", Robbie Ray schickte ihr einen seltsamen Blick, den die Brünette interessiert erwiderte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie das... na ja, vielleicht für dich getan hat, Mile? Sie weiß, dass du ihn sehr magst, immerhin ist er dein Freund. Und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bist du ihr im Moment das Wichtigste."

Alles passierte so schnell um sie herum. Noch am Morgen hatte sie mit der Blonden herum gealbert und jetzt saß sie an ihrem Krankenhausbett und fürchtete um ihr Leben. Konnte das alles überhaupt real sein? Und was waren die Gefühle, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte. Sicher lag das an dem Schock, Lilly so schwach zu sehen. Miley wollte sie beschützen, wollte ihr den Schmerz nehmen, für sie da sein.

Für immer.

Das war doch ganz normal.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin ihr doch nicht wichtiger als ihr Bruder, oder?", er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, das fast sofort wieder brach. „Ich habe bloß das Gefühl, dass ich an allem Schuld bin, weißt du? Ich wünschte... ich wünschte einfach ich könnte ihr helfen. Ich will, dass ihr Schmerz verschwindet..."

Der große brünette Mann mit den wärmsten blauen Augen, die Miley je gesehen hatte, stand auf und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm, drückte sie fest an sich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und seufzte laut und lang anhaltend.

„Du hättest nichts für sie tun können, Miles. Du hast schon alles richtig gemacht, als du ihr Leben gerettet hast. Das ist eine Sache, die nur sie etwas angeht. Und vielleicht einen guten Psychiater, wenn sie erst einmal wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal genau, was in ihr passiert ist.", er ließ seine große Hand durch ihre Haare gleiten und wiegte sie in seinen starken Armen. Bei ihrem Vater hatte sie sich schon immer am sichersten gefühlt.

„Ich würde einfach so gern wissen was los ist, Daddy. Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Es ist so, als hätte ich ihr nicht genug zugehört, als hätte ich nicht genug nach gehakt. Ich habe immer nur an mich selbst gedacht, und Lilly... Lilly dabei als selbstverständlich genommen. Sie hat mir immer zugehört...", langsam machte sie sich von ihrem Vater los, der sich zurück auf seinen Platz sinken ließ und beugte sich zu der Skaterin runter.

Eine einzelne Träne war die Wange der Blonden entlang gelaufen. Die Brünette hob die Hand und wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg, lehnte sich noch weiter runter, zum Ohr der Verletzten, sodass ihr Vater sie nicht hören konnte. „Und wenn du mich wirklich liebst, Lilly, dann..."

Lillys Körper saß bereits aufrecht, bevor Miley auch nur registriert hatte, dass sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Die Blondine atmete schwer und blickte sich rasch um, offenbar die Umgebung nach einem Hinweis absuchend, wo sie sich befand. Wütend wischte sie sich über die Augen.

„Was zum? Warum bin ich immer noch hier?! Warum zum Teufel lebe ich noch?!", ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und ihre bleichen Finger fummelten auf der Stelle an dem weißen Verband an ihrem Handgelenk. Robbie Ray packte sie von hinten und hielt sie fest.

„Lilly, bleib ganz ruhig. Alles ist okay, du bist im Krankenhaus. Alles wird wieder gut werden.", Miley war in Schock. Sie starrte die Skaterin an, während diese versuchte den Mann loszuwerden, der sie festhielt und ihm mit hitziger Stimme antwortete.

„Nein, es wird nicht wieder gut werden! Ich sollte tot sein! Ich gehöre nicht hierher, in diese Erinnerungen, die mich zum Teufel immer noch jagen. Warum zu Hölle musstet ihr mich zurückholen?!", warum? Warum sie Lilly zurückgeholt hatten? Das fragte sie auch noch?

„Weil wir dich lieben! Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang an uns gedacht, als du dich dazu entschieden hast dich umzubringen? Ich kann nicht glauben, wie egoistisch du bist. Du hättest uns doch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alleine gelassen, nicht wahr? Hättest mich allein gelassen... Gott, Lilly! Ich konnte dich nicht einfach sterben lassen!", Lillys Augen – zuvor voller Zorn und eingesperrter Wut – weichten auf. Sie hörte auf sich gegen Mileys Vater zu wehren, der sie losließ und sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Lilly ließ ihre Hände in den Schoß fallen, strich sich kurz durch die Haare und seufzte dann leise.

•◘○

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nie verletzen wollte. Das war meine Entscheidung und ich dachte nicht... Nein, sag mir nicht, dass das falsch war. Es ist nichts Falsches an der Idee daran, davon zu laufen. Ich bin lange nicht so stark wie du denkst. Ich renne zwar nicht mehr vor Schlägern davon. So erwachsen bin ich schon geworden. Aber ich kann nicht gegen meine Erinnerungen kämpfen. Und wenn du wirklich wissen willst, wer mir das angetan hat, geh und frag deinen Freund. Denn ich werde dir darüber sicher keine Auskunft geben.", ich lebe... Wow, das ist ein Schock. Ich hatte mich schon so auf mein Leben im Himmel gefreut.

„Mr. S, es tut mir Leid, es war ein Unfall.", am besten erzähle ich ihnen erst einmal das, was sie hören wollen. Dann kann ich darüber nachdenken, wie ich es noch einmal versuchen kann. „Eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Es passiert nicht noch einmal, hoffentlich."

Scheiße. Mein Handgelenk tut verdammt weh und die Bandage juckt. Aber wenn ich auch nur einen Finger an die Stelle lege, dann erwürgt mich Miles vermutlich. Und sie nennt mich egoistisch? Wieso ist es egoistisch, dem Schmerz zu entkommen? Sie hat ja keine Ahnung wie es ist... davon zu träumen. Es immer und immer wieder mitzuerleben, wie... wie jemand dich...

Ich wische mir noch einmal über die Augen, bevor ich Miley wieder ins Gesicht sehen kann. Sie hat sich wohl wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Aber wer hat mich gefunden? Meinen Bruder sehe ich hier nirgendwo, und meine Mutter war auf der Arbeit. Es hätte alles perfekt ablaufen sollen.

**Wieso bin ich nicht tot, verdammt??**

„Lilly, du brauchst Hilfe! Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren...", Mileys Stimme klingt schwach. Es bricht mir fast das Herz. Sie sollte nicht so leiden. Mein Tod sollte Probleme lösen, nicht noch neue hinzufügen. Ich habe ihr weh getan, ich wollte ihr ihre neue beste Freundin wegnehmen. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob sie mir das verzeihen kann. Ein Leben ohne sie ist wertlos. Ich bin nichts ohne sie.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Das war keine Absicht, wirklich. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal versuchen, okay?", sie glaubt mir nicht. Sie vertraut meinem Wort nicht mehr. Sie geht davon aus, dass ich es noch einmal tun will. „Was? Ist mein Wort etwa nicht mehr genug, um dich zu überzeugen?" Ich versuche ein spielerisches Lächeln, aber es gefriert.

„Nach dem, was ich gesehen habe... Nein.", sie verschränkt ihre Arme vorm Körper und begutachtet mich missbilligend. Sie hasst mich, das hätte ich mir auch denken können. Man, wieso muss ich immer alles kaputt machen?

Eigentlich lief es doch gut in meinem Leben. Na ja, bis auf den zunehmenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, jedes Mal, wenn ich es auch nur wage, sie anzusehen. Und Jake... dieser Bastard, er bekommt sie auch noch. Nachdem, was er mir angetan hat. Nachdem er mich praktisch... na ja, er hat es einfach nicht verdient.

„_Er hatte dich nie verdient._..", ich flüstere so leise, dass mich niemand versteht. Trotzdem muss ich hier weg. Ich kann mich nicht noch länger anstarren lassen, als wäre ich eine Zirkusattraktion. „Okay, ich bin weg." Ich versuche aufzustehen, aber das erweist sich als ein bisschen schwierig.

Mist, wo ist nur meine ganze Kraft geblieben? Ich schwinge mit Mühe meine Beine vom Bett, aber Robbie Ray steht schon wieder neben mir und drückt mich zurück auf diese Liege. Wie zum Geier schafft er es, mich mit _einer_ Hand zu bändigen?

„Nein Lilly, du bleibst schön liegen. Du darfst dich noch nicht bewegen, immerhin hast du viel Blut verloren. Leg dich wieder hin.", er redet mit mir, als wäre ich seine ungezogene Tochter, die obwohl sie Fieber hat, nach draußen zum spielen mit Oliver will. Aber ich spiele nicht.

Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr.

„Robbie Ray, ich muss zurück nach Hause und meinem Bruder helfen. Er ist der ausgebrochene Psychopath, nicht ich, okay?", das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich benutze meinen Bruder nicht gern als Ausrede und normalerweise nenne ich ihn auch nicht so. Aber verzweifelte Aussichten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Tut mir echt Leid Matt.

„Das letzte Mal als ich nachgesehen habe, lag er in deinem Bett, friedlich am träumen, während du ohnmächtig und halbtot auf dem Badezimmerflur gelegen hast. Du gehst nirgendwo hin, bis ich dir nicht einen Psychiater besorgt habe.", ich kann es nicht glauben. Miley versucht allen Ernstes mich einem Therapeuten vor zu setzen?

„Ich brauche keinen dummen Psychiater! Es geht mir gut. Jetzt lass mich endlich los!", mein letzter Satz ist an Robbie Ray gerichtet, der immer noch versucht mich zurückzuhalten. Trotz Blutverlusts habe ich es allerdings geschafft, mich in eine sitzende Position zu stemmen. Aber ich habe mich wohl zu früh gefreut. Denn im nächsten Moment...

WHAM

Ich berühre meine schmerzende Wange und sehe auf. Miley hat Tränen in den Augen... Mist.

Ihre Stimme ist schon wieder so leise, so gebrechlich. Es tut mir in der Seele weh. Sie zittert kaum merklich.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung... wie es war dich dort liegen zu sehen...? In deinem _verdammten_ Blut? Ich habe gedacht, du wärst tot. Ich dachte ich... ich könnte nie wieder mit dir sprechen. Hast du bei dieser ganzen Sache auch nur ein einziges Mal an mich gedacht? Wie ich mich vielleicht dabei fühlen könnte? Ich dachte, ich würde dir mehr bedeuten...", sie rennt aus dem Zimmer und ich rufe ihr nach, versuche sie noch einzuholen.

„Miles? Warte, ich wollte nicht-", aber die Tür ist schon hinter ihr zu geschlagen. Scheiße. Ich ziehe meine Beine zu meinem Körper und lege mein Kinn auf meine Knie. Jetzt fühle ich mich, als hätte ich schon wieder alles falsch gemacht. Ich höre Robbie Ray neben mir seufzen und sehe ihn hoffnungslos an.

Er setzt sich schon wieder – scheint, als müsste er auf seine alten Tage noch eine Menge laufen – und ich bitte ihn um einen großen Gefallen. Ich kann ja nicht weg, das erlaubt mir ja niemand.

„Könntest du vielleicht... na ja, du weißt schon. Mit ihr reden? Ich meine, das alles tut mir wirklich Leid, aber... ich kann diesen Gedanken einfach nicht mehr entkommen, verstehst du? Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre Zeit für mich zu sterben und dass das alles besser machen würde... Es scheint allerdings so, als hätte ich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.", es ist nicht einmal seltsam, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich ihm alles anvertrauen.

Er nickt und steht dann auf um seiner Tochter nachzugehen, aber ich kann ihn nicht so ziehen lassen. „Robbie Ray?", er dreht sich um und nickt zum Zeichen, dass er mir zuhört, „Danke." Er lächelt ein bisschen und noch bevor er die Türklinke herunter drückt, sieht er mich an.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf. Und stur bist du auch. Hilfe anzunehmen ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Es ist ein Zeichen von Intelligenz. Such dir Hilfe, Lilly. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in dich, das solltest du wissen.", damit ist er verschwunden. Die Tür schließt sich mit einem Klicken und ich bin allein in dem großen, weißen Zimmer.

Ob man es verantworten kann, mich hier allein zu lassen? Wo ich doch gerade erst versucht habe mir das Leben zu nehmen? Wie spät es wohl ist. Wie lange ich wohl im Nirwana herum geirrt bin? Ich hatte ja ausgiebig Zeit nachzudenken und alles zu erklären.

Sich Hilfe zu suchen ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche? Er hat gut reden. Er hat ja auch nicht sein fast ganzes Leben allein verbracht. Er weiß vermutlich nicht einmal wie es ist, einen solche Qual über sich ergehen zu lassen. Ich wollte mich nie brechen lassen. Ich war ein so fröhliches Kind.

Hilfe ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche.

Ich sollte Jake für das umbringen, was er getan hat. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht einmal dabei zusehen, wie mein eigener Bruder mich rächen wollte. Ich bin so erbärmlich.

„Lil? Lilly? Du bist wach, Gott sei Dank!", Oliver... er kommt durch die Tür gerannt, stellt seinen Kaffeebecher zur Seite und reißt mich in seine Arme. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter und atme tief ein. Immer noch derselbe Oliver. „Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich verlieren. Wieso machst du auch sowas?" Er streicht mir über den Rücken und vielleicht... aber nur vielleicht, bin ich froh, das ich noch lebe.

•◘○

Es sollte eigentlich ein Freitag wie jeder andere gewesen sein, aber das war er nicht. Vier Tage war es jetzt her, dass Lilly versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Miley hatte während dieser Zeit nicht viel mit der Skaterin gesprochen. Sie konnte sich einfach nie dazu durchringen, die Tür zu öffnen und ihr unter die Augen zu treten.

Meistens saß sie davor auf einem der Stühle und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Heute war der Tag, an dem Lilly entlassen werden sollte und die Brünette war aufgeregt. Die Skaterin hatte sich noch nicht darum bemüht, sich einen Therapeuten zu suchen. Das hatte sie zumindest von ihrem Vater erfahren, der die Blonde jeden Tag besucht hatte.

Es war erstaunlich, wie gut die beiden mit einander aus zu kommen schienen. Fast schon etwas gruselig. Auch Oliver war fast die ganze Zeit über da gewesen. Er kam zusammen mit Miley nach der Schule und ging erst spät am Abend. Die vielen Male, die Lilly das Zimmer verlassen hatte und Blickkontakt mit der Pop-Prinzessin herzustellen versuchte, umging sie jedes Mal gekonnt.

Die Skaterin hatte offenbar nach ihr gefragt, denn am Donnerstag bat ihr Vater sie darum, doch auch einmal das Zimmer wirklich zu _betreten_. Sie hatte verneint. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass sie die Blondine mehr als alles andere vermisste. Sie vermisste ihr Lachen, ihre Blicke, ihre Hände. Ja sie vermisste sogar die nervtötenden Spielchen, die sie manchmal spielte.

Und heute – Freitag – wollte Miley endlich den Schritt wagen. Sie hatte sichergestellt, dass sie allein war. Also hatte sie sich von der letzten Schulstunde abgemeldet und schritt jetzt den weißen Gang zu Lillys Zimmer entlang. Sie würde klopfen und sie würde hineingehen, würde es dieses Mal schaffen. Sie konnte der Blondinen nicht weiter aus dem Weg gehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wild.

Doch sie wurde überrascht. Anscheinend brauchte sie nicht über ihren Schatten zu springen, denn das hatte schon jemand anderes für sie getan.

Dasitzend in ihrer hellblauen Einheitskleidung und mit ermattetem blonden Haar war die Surferin. Sie hatte die Finger im Schoß gekreuzt und wirkte entschlossen. Sie hatte den Stuhl ausgewählt, auf dem die Brünette sonst immer ihr Dasein gefristet hatte.

Miley blieb stehen, diese bizarre Szenerie anstarrend. Lillys Blick war abwesend, als hätte sie diese wenigen Tage mehr gelitten, als die letzten Jahre über. Tief einatmend setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ sich in den Sitz neben Lilly sinken. Jene schwieg und blickte nur weiter geradeaus.

Miley wusste nicht einmal, ob die Blondine überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Du hasst mich jetzt, nicht wahr?", Lillys Augen blieben auf ihren zitternden Händen liegen, während Mileys Blick wanderte. Von Lillys bleichen Wangen zu ihrem roten Mund. Er wirkte noch dunkler, neben Lillys Papier-ähnlicher Haut. Die Surferin kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Sie wirkte so, als habe sie die letzten Tage nicht viel gegessen, ihre Wangen waren viel hohler als sonst. Sie schien ausgebrannt, leer. Miley streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm eine von Lillys, die noch immer fleißig geknetet hatte. Sie war nervös.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich könnte dich nie hassen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Ich hatte bloß... Angst.", Lilly drückte ihre Hand, sah auf und Miley sah wieder in diese türkisen Augen. So viel Leid, so viel Schmerz. Und ein bisschen... Hoffnung?

„Wovor?", Mileys andere Hand fand Lillys Wange und strich sanft darüber. Sie zog sie zurück und lehnte anschließend ihren Kopf auf die einst so starke Schulter der Skaterin. Leise seufzte sie.

Lillys Kopf fand seinen Weg auf Mileys.

„Davor, dass du vielleicht, wenn ich das nächste mal nachsehe, wieder daliegst. Und das es dann vielleicht zu spät ist, dass ich zu spät komme. Ich komme mit dem Gedanken nicht klar, dass du nicht mehr bei mir sein könntest.", sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Sie hatte es die letzten Tage zu oft getan. Sie hatte davon geträumt. Zu spät zu sein, Lilly nicht mehr helfen zu können.

So viel Blut.

Miley wusste aber auch, dass sie jetzt vielleicht bei Jake sein sollte, denn auch der arme Junge hatte die letzten Tage in der Schule gefehlt. Aber irgendwie zog es sie immer wieder hierher, zu Lillys Tür. Nicht zu seiner.

Jake konnte warten.

„Es tut mir Leid... Ich will die ganze Sache einfach nur noch vergessen. Aber ich wollte mir keinen Therapeuten ohne dich suchen gehen... Ich bin ein Wrack ohne dich...", ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen der Pop-Prinzessin, als sie das hörte. Lilly wollte Hilfe suchen gehen. Alles fiel wieder zurück an Ort und Stelle. Lillys Daumen strich beruhigend über Mileys Fingerknöchel und es gab keinen Platz auf der Welt, an dem sie jetzt lieber sein wollte.

„Weißt du, dieses Wochenende ist eigentlich das große die-Stewarts-gehen-Campen-Wochenende. Willst du nicht mitkommen? Das würde dich vielleicht etwas ablenken, meinst du nicht? Daddy wollte es eigentlich canceln, weil das alles passiert ist. Aber, ein paar Tage in der Natur? Nur du, ich und Dad. Na ja und Jackson, aber der zählt ja nicht wirklich. Wie hört sich das für dich an?", sie hörte Lilly kichern und spürte dann ein nicken über sich.

„Könnte wohl ganz lustig werden, denke ich.", Lilly seufzte, „Danke, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist."

„Oh ich bin sauer. Aber ich bin froh, dass du immer noch hier bei mir bist..."

•◘○

Sterben wird überbewertet. Ich meine, was ist denn so toll am tot sein? Man kann sich nicht rühren und im Himmel gibt es bestimmt nicht einmal Alkohol. Also, was soll man so früh sterben, wenn man sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat? Ich jedenfalls will definitiv noch nicht vermodern.

Ich weiß, ich habe mich vorher ein wenig anders angehört, aber jetzt wo Miley wieder mit mir redet... habe ich meine Sichtweise geändert. Wie habe ich nur jemals daran denken können, sie alleine zu lassen? Alleine mit dem Monster, dass Jake wirklich ist.

Sie hatte Recht, ich war egoistisch. Ich muss sie beschützen, ich muss für sie da sein. Ich bin die einzige, die davon weiß und die sich noch darum kümmert.

Okay, das ist es also. Heute fahre ich mit den Stewarts – Robbie Ray und Miley, Jackson wollte glaube ich doch nicht mit – auf diesen Campingtrip. Ein ganzes Wochenende lang kann ich so tun, als gehörte ich zu ihrer Familie. Ein Wochenende um mit Miley und Robbie Ray Mist zu machen.

Genau das, was ich brauche, um mich abzulenken.

Miley und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir danach zusammen nach einem Therapeuten suchen. Ich habe die Gruppentherapie allerdings abgewiesen. Und eine Familientherapie kann ich eh abhaken. Mein Bruder ist verschwunden – keine Ahnung wohin – und meine Mutter ist mürrischer denn je. Als ich wieder in meinem Bett aufgetaucht bin, gestern Abend, hat sie ein einziges Mal in mein Zimmer gesehen.

Aber nur ganz kurz. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben Sorgen um mich gemacht. Das würde ich nur zu gerne glauben.

Wie auch immer. Das Wochenende wird sicher ein Riesenspaß. Ich freue mich wirklich wie ein kleines Kind . Es ist Samstag Morgen acht Uhr und ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen. Ich bin einfach zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen.

Zuerst wollte ich ein bisschen fernsehen, aber das Programm am Morgen ist doch ziemlich ermüdend. Nicht ermüdend genug allerdings um mich wieder schlafen zu schicken, also habe ich mir etwas anderes überlegt. Ich dachte mir, Skaten wäre doch ganz toll. Aber wenn ich um Viertel nach sechs Skaten gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich vielleicht die Stewarts verpasst. Und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Außerdem hätte ich dann geschwitzt – in der Malibu-Morgensonne – und ich wollte auch nicht stinken. Surfen fiel ganz weg. Zu nass und zu weit weg. Zu langatmig.

Also, was habe ich gemacht? Richtig, ich habe mich an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und angefangen zu schreiben. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich _kreativ_, ich komme nur nie dazu, das aus zu leben. Weil ich dazu dann wieder zu _aktiv_ bin. Ich schreibe gerne Songtexte, nehme meine Gitarre zur Hand und singe.

Aber nur, wenn ich ganz allein bin.

Leider renne ich viel zu gern an der frischen Luft herum, um viel in meinem Zimmer zu sitzen. Deswegen kann ich meine wirklich fertiggestellten Songtexte an zwei Händen abzählen. Mein liebster ist über meinen Vater. Den habe ich geschrieben, als ich 15 war. Also vor zwei Jahren. Ich bastele seitdem ständig daran herum um ihn perfekt zu machen.

Und jetzt sitze ich immer noch hier am Schreibtisch, male ein Bild – sinnlos und krakelig, wie ich finde – und warte auf meine „_Familie_" um mich abzuholen.

Wenn ich Miley heirate, dann komme ich auch in die Familie rein, ganz legal. Blöd ist an der ganzen Sache nur, dass Miley mich nie heiraten würde, selbst wenn ich ihr einen Antrag machen würde. Das hatten wir ja alles schon vor gut einer Woche. Verdammter, schwarzer Dienstag.

Außerdem müsste ich um sie zu heiraten, erst einmal mit ihr zusammen sein, aber das bin ich ja nicht. Leider. Schließlich ist sie erstens hetero und so geradeaus wie eine Linie und zweitens hat sie ja noch ihr Techtelmechtel mit Jake. Dummer, blöder Mistkerl. Lieber nicht über ihn nachdenken, das ist deprimierend. Und ich will ja nicht, dass das alles wieder ausartet.

Gott sei Dank hat Miley erst einmal aufgehört danach zu fragen, was vorgefallen ist. Auch wenn ich es ihr nicht verdenken könnte, dass sie sich dafür interessiert. Immerhin ist das der Grund für meinen Fast-Selbstmord. Sie sollte lieber Jake danach fragen.

Obwohl, er erzählt ihr wahrscheinlich irgendeine dumme Lüge, die ihm keiner glauben würde, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Nichts gegen Miley, aber sie ist manchmal ja so schrecklich naiv. Meistens ist das zwar ganz süß, aber es kann auch nerven.

Aber zurück zu dem Bild, was ich male – den Songtext den ich angeschrieben habe, ist nicht so der Burner, der ist im Mülleimer gelandet. Ich lege den Stift aus der Hand und schaue hinunter auf das zuvor noch gänzlich weiße Blatt.

Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht wirklich darauf geachtet habe, was ich überhaupt zeichne. Ein Wunder, dass der Kugelschreiber noch nicht leer ist, immerhin habe ich ziemlich viel Farbe auf die Oberfläche gebracht.

Mit meinem Zeigefinger fahre ich über die tiefen Linien im Papier, wo der Stift feste, scharfe Spuren hinterlassen hat. Es verwischt leicht unter dem Druck, und doch sehe ich ihr Gesicht. Es ist dasselbe Lächeln, dasselbe Gesicht, derselbe Mund.

Ich habe zwar gesagt, ich bin keine große Künstlerin, aber eigentlich habe ich gelogen. Ich zeichne viel und gern. Ich zeichne manchmal abends vor dem Schlafengehen, manchmal in der Schule. Aber am liebsten fahre ich mit meinem Auto raus aufs Land – weit weg von Malibu – und parke irgendwo an einer Wiese.

Das mache ich, wenn es gut läuft, zwei Mal im Monat. Manchmal gar nicht, manchmal öfter. Je nachdem, wie sehr ich es gerade brauche. Ich bekomme dadurch Abstand, Ruhe, Geborgenheit. Natur.

Bevor ich 16 wurde bin ich nicht so weit gefahren, manchmal bin ich nur stundenlang umher gelaufen, oder mit dem Skateboard gefahren. Habe nachgedacht, mir die Landschaft angesehen, versucht bestimmte Sachen zu verdrängen und durch Neue zu ersetzen. Hat aber meist nie so geklappt, wie ich das wollte.

Bis heute liebe ich es manchmal einfach allein zu sein.

Menschen verletzen einen ständig, auch wenn sie es nicht beabsichtigen. Miley wird mir auch wehtun, sie hat es schon. Aber sie weiß es nicht, und ich bin nicht so töricht es ihr zu erzählen. Ich will sie nicht belasten. Miles' Wohl geht immer vor. Sie ist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich sie mit meinem ganzen Mist belasten wollte.

Deswegen muss ich ab jetzt auch dafür sorgen, dass ich am Leben bleibe.

Erschöpft lasse ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und seufze. Der Blutverlust nagt immer noch an mir. Ich will es nicht zugeben, aber es ist so. Alles ist auf einmal so anstrengend. Ich muss erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen, bevor ich mich wieder größeren Projekten zuwenden kann.

In meinen Träumen würde Miley jetzt zur Tür herein kommen. Sie würde ihre Hand auf meine geschundene Schulter legen und sagen...

„Du sollst doch nicht so dasitzen, das ist schlecht für deinen Rücken!", mein Kopf schnellt so schnell nach oben, dass es fast meinen ganzen Körper mit nach hinten reißt. Miley kichert, dann fällt ihr Blick auf das Bild, was immer noch vor mir liegt und ihre Augenbrauen legen sich in Verwirrung (ich habe ihr einen Ersatzschlüssel zu meinem Haus gegeben. Sie hat darauf bestanden, damit sie nicht immer erst klingeln muss und nicht zu spät kommt, falls... na ja, falls ich schon wieder sterben will.).

Ich packe das Bild und stecke es in eine Schublade an meinem Schreibtisch. Irgendwie ist es mir peinlich, dass sie das gesehen hat. Ich muss mich hieraus schnell retten.

„Wenn man zwei Stunden lang darauf wartet, dass es endlich Acht ist, damit man aus seinem Haus verschwinden kann, dann wird einem schnell mal langweilig. Und wenn mir langweilig ist, dann male ich. Und da das komplette Wochenende über dich und deine Familie ist, dachte ich mir, es wäre doch Mal ganz nett, Miley zeichnerisch festzuhalten.", ich atme schnell ein und grinse sie an. Sie knufft mich gegen die Schulter.

„Wirklich?", ich warte einige Sekunden, bevor ich ihr antworte. Spannungsmoment, wisst ihr?

„Ne, eigentlich hatte ich die ganze Zeit keine Ahnung, was meine Hand da verzapft. Ich habe nur über alles mögliche nachgedacht.", ich stehe auf, packe meine Tasche und wir beide verlassen mein Zimmer. Meine Mom schläft noch, am Wochenende wartet sie immer erst, bis ich verschwunden bin. Eine furchtbare Mutter, ich weiß, aber ich verüble es ihr nicht.

„Über irgendetwas Nennenswertes?", ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Ich habe irgendwie den Faden verloren.

„Was?"

„Ob du über etwas Interessantes nachgedacht hast, will ich wissen. Du solltest lernen besser zuzuhören, echt Mal.", ich schüttele meinen Kopf und wir treten zusammen aus meinem Haus. Mr. S sitzt in seinem Wagen und winkt mir. Ich winke zurück und schenke ihm ein breites Lächeln.

Ich habe mich seid Jahren nicht mehr so auf ein Wochenende gefreut.

_Ich liebe die Stewarts..._


	12. Lilly, liebst du mich?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM – **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 12 – Lilly, liebst du mich?**

Wie sagt man so schön? Fünf Minuten Hilfe sind besser als zehn Minuten Mitleid. Ich lasse mir gerne helfen, wenn es heißt, dass ich dann mehr Zeit mit meinem Engel verbringen darf. Okay, bevor ich zu sentimental und süß werde, und dann jemand kotzt...

WIR FAHREN JETZT ZUM CAMPING. Wir fahren jetzt zum Camping! Man, ich freue mich so. Ich habe mich noch niemals in meinem Leben so sehr auf irgendetwas gefreut. Ich könnte aufspringen, meine Hüften schwingen und tanzen. Mir die Seele und die Handgelenke aus dem Leib schreien...!

Das heißt, wenn ich nicht in einem Auto sitzen und über die Straße donnern würde. Ich will mir ja nicht meinen Kopf an der Autodecke anhauen. Ich habe genug gelitten für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich brauche nicht auch noch Kopfprobleme... obwohl manche Leute davon überzeugt sind, dass ich schon Beschwerden im Gehirnbereich davon getragen habe.

Alles Unsinn!

By the way, Mr. S Fahrstil ist wirklich nicht mein Fall. Mir wird beim Auto fahren gerne Mal schlecht und meistens reiere ich dann aus dem Fenster... nein eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nicht mehr vom Auto fahren gekotzt, seit ich 11 Jahre alt war... Trotzdem sind das keine schönen Erinnerungen, sage ich euch!

Wenn ich selbst Auto fahre, also wenn ich am Steuer sitze, ist das natürlich alles anders. Dann könnte ich stundenlang fahren, ohne auch nur eine Macke an mir zu spüren.

Allerdings ist das auch besser so, nicht?

Also. Me, Robbie Ray und Miley.

Oh, und Jackson ist doch mitgefahren. Er sitzt neben seinem Vater – auf dem Beifahrersitz – und spielt mit seiner PSP. Kopfhörer in den Ohren und völlig ahnungslos gegenüber dem Rest der Welt. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt außer '_Hallo_' oder '_Tschüss_'...

Ich kenne ihn also nicht wirklich, er ist immer schon weg, wenn ich morgens zu den Stewarts komme. Und nachmittags? Wenn ich nachmittags bei Miles abhänge, dann ist er am Strand. Er arbeitet da für einen fiesen, kleinen Gnom namens Rico in '_Rico's Surf Shop_'. Mieser Kerl und miese Bezahlung...

Da fragt man sich doch echt, wie der sich eine Playstation Portable leisten kann, oder?

Na ja, vielleicht hat er die ja auch zu Weihnachten bekommen, oder so etwas in der Art. Apropos Weihnachten. Es ist schon August – immer noch widerlich warm hier (eigentlich sogar heißer als sonst, Klimawandel wir kommen) – und es sind nur noch vier ganze Monate bis Weihnachten.

Ich habe mich nie wirklich auf die Feiertage gefreut, mit einer so abgefuckten Familie. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir – und mein Gefühl ist ja meistens richtig – dass es dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes wird. Es wird garantiert besser sein! Ich muss mir nur noch ein schönes Geschenk für Miley überlegen...

Irgendetwas das ihr gefallen könnte... hm (Also Oliver schenke ich einen pinken Gummiball, da freut er sich bestimmt!).

Letztes Jahr hat mir sogar mein Vater etwas geschenkt, einen Scheck. Den hat er da zusammen mit meiner jährlichen Karte geschickt. Alles was darauf stand war:

Für Lilly.

Oh und ein kleines Tannenbäumchen mit Kugelschreiber gemalt war auch mit drauf (vielleicht kriegt er allmählich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er uns damals verlassen hat? Ganz schön spät). In der oberen, rechten Ecke sitzt er – die Karte habe ich übrigens eingerahmt und ins Wohnzimmer gehängt, um meine Mom zu ärgern.

Aber der Rest der Pappe war wieder leer, nur der Scheck war beigelegt. 5000$. Ich habe das Geld noch, aber mal im Ernst. Wofür sollte ich es denn ausgeben? Was sollte ich mir erstens wünschen und zweitens kaufen wollen?

Trotzdem fand ich die Geste mit dem Tannenbaum irgendwie nett. Ich weiß nicht. Es hat mich irgendwie berührt...

Zurück zum Geld.

Ein Auto habe ich offensichtlich schon – von meiner Mom zum 16. Geburtstag, ein verdammt Gutes -, mein Skateboard ist noch völlig heile und ich habe sowohl Computer, Handy als auch Fernseher. Obwohl ich einsehe, dass die Anschaffung eines neuen Handys vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre.

Über Mileys Geschenk denke ich lieber erst nach, wenn es dann so weit ist. Im Moment habe ich wirklich noch keine Ahnung. Aber es kann ja noch eine Menge kommen, ich habe Zeit ohne Ende. Ich frage mich, was sie mir wohl schenken wird. Bestimmt irgendetwas Kitschiges...

Wie auch immer, ich darf auf keinen Fall vergessen überall Mistelzweige aufzuhängen. Ich muss die Süße ja ein bisschen aufziehen und vielleicht springt ja sogar ein kleiner Kuss für mich dabei heraus (Ich würde sie lieber schon früher küssen, aber man muss sich auch gedulden können, nicht? Vorfreude ist immer noch die schönste Freude, gleich nach Schadenfreude versteht sich).

„Nur noch eine Stunde zu fahren. Gleich sind wir am Campingplatz. Ich hoffe du kannst Zelte aufbauen, Lilly.", ich blinzele einmal schnell, dann schüttele ich mit dem Kopf. Woher sollte ich denn? Ich bin ein Mädchen aus der Stadt, ich bin nie campen gegangen.

„Tut mir Leid, hab' ich noch nie gemacht. Ist das schwer?", meine Frage ist an Miles gerichtet, die bis jetzt aus dem Fenster gestarrt hat. Offensichtlich war sie in einer Traumwelt gefangen. Sie sieht mich mit mildem Interesse an und schüttelt dann kaum merklich den Kopf.

Ich schenke ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, atme auf und lasse mich wieder zurück gegen die Kopflehne sinken. Ein Wochenende lang relaxen. Herrlich.

Eine Stunde später stehen wir also alle zusammen auf dem großen, leeren Platz, der von Bäumen umringt ist. Wir sind völlig allein, es ist niemand außer uns hier. Das ist wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Eine Familie geht campen, kommt auf einen einsamen Platz und dann... ja dann kommen die Menschenfresser, oder Psychopathen oder was weiß ich was. Jedenfalls irgendwelche Mörder.

Sind ja alles nur Filme, und ich habe vor nichts und niemandem Angst! Lilly is back!

Ich seufze tief und zufrieden, lege meine Hand um Mileys Schulter und griene in ihre Richtung. Sie lacht zwar, geht dann allerdings zu ihrem Vater, um ihm mit dem Auspacken zu helfen. Erstaunlich wie wenig Gepäck bei vier Personen zusammen kommt.

Es kommen zwei große, eingerollte Zelte zum Vorschein.

Ich wusste, dass es darauf hinaus läuft. Miles und ich müssen uns ein Zelt teilen. Und das wird sicher alles andere als leicht, keinen Schritt zu wagen, wenn sie so nah bei mir ist. Wenn wir beide alleine in der Dunkelheit liegen. Es könnte alles passieren. Und wenn ich _alles_ sage, dann meine ich auch _alles_.

Ich hoffe nur, sie rollt in ihrem Schlaf nicht zu mir rüber, oder so etwas. Bestimmt will sie Nachts kuscheln, oder hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Na ja, das letztere wohl eher weniger. Sie scheint ja an die Natur und ans im Wald schlafen gewohnt zu sein.

Ich weiß noch, ich hatte früher Angst vor der Dunkelheit... Eine Heidenangst.

Gott sei Dank muss ich hier nur eine Nacht bleiben. Morgen Abend fahren wir immerhin schon wieder nach Hause. Es ist eben nur ein kurzes Wochenende. Und im Ernst, ich würde auch nicht viel länger von der zivilisierten Welt abgeschnitten sein wollen. Das würde mich rasend machen.

„Lilly! Komm schon, hilf mir tragen!", ich sprinte zu Miley und komme gerade noch rechtzeitig bei ihr an, um zu verhindern, dass das schwere Zelt auf ihre Füße fällt. Ich mag zwar geschwächt sein, aber so erbärmlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.

Ich hebe es auf und folge Mr. S, der das andere Zelt in in seinen Armen trägt. Er pfeift fröhlich und legt es in der Nähe vom Wald ab. Ich tue es ihm nach.

Miles kommt uns beiden nach getrottet.

•◘○

Mileys Vater lächelte seiner Tochter zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Wagen, um seinem Sohn die PSP weg zu nehmen. Er sollte schließlich nicht der einzige sein, der mal wieder nicht arbeitete. Miley grinste ihm nach und lehnte sich gegen einen nahen Baum.

Sich eifrig die Hände reibend hob die blonde Skaterin das erste der noch eingewickelten Zelte auf und begann es auszupacken. Ihr Handgelenk war nicht mehr verbunden und jetzt waren vier lange, rote Striche darauf zu sehen. Miley riss ihren Blick davon los. Ihre Augen wanderten zu denen der Blondinen, die sie musterten.

„Komm, Lil. Ich helfe dir wohl besser.", die Pop-Prinzessin wollte die Sache am liebsten selber in die Hand nehmen. Immerhin hatte die Skaterin es ja selbst gesagt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie so etwas ging und irgendwie gab es der Brünetten ein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie freute sich immer, wenn sie Lilly etwas zeigen konnte, was sie nicht kannte.

„Nein, ich kann das! Wart's nur ab!", seufzend hob Miley die Hände, wie zum Zeichen, dass sie aufgeben wollte. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihr zu streiten, wenn sie sich so benahm. „Sag Mal, Miles. Ist dir eigentlich auch so warm?"

Noch bevor Miley etwas erwidern konnte, begann die Blondine auch schon, ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Miley starrte. Ihr Blick auf Lilly fixiert. Alles schien langsamer abzulaufen als sonst und nach gefühlten fünf Minuten, die Lilly dazu brauchte, es sich abzustreifen, enthüllte sie ein hellblaues Bikinitop mit weißen Streifen. Die lange, spitze Narbe über ihren Rippen schimmerte in der Sonne. Wie der Blitz, der sie ja auch war.

„Ah, gleich viel besser! So, wie muss das jetzt...?", völlig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Brünette langsam aber sicher von ihr entfernte. Vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung Auto, um peinliche Fragen möglichst zu vermeiden.

Tief ein- und ausatmend erreichte sie den Wagen und setzte sich hinten auf den Kofferraum. Wieso fühlte sie sich auf einmal so komisch? Sie hatte Lilly doch schon öfters in Bikini und Shorts gesehen. Sie waren ja praktisch jeden Tag am Strand.

Unsicher warf sie der Surferin einen Blick zu, die gerade versuchte herauszufinden, wofür die Stäbe gut waren. Ihr Körper glitzerte in der Sonne. Sie schluckte stark, konnte ein leichtes Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. Die Blondine war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, wenn es um Sachen ging, die sich nicht verstand, weil sie sie nie gesehen hatte.

„Daddy? Ich würde Mal sagen, du gehst zu Lilly, bevor sie noch euer Zelt zerstört. Sie ist nämlich gerade dabei, die Stäbe zu zerbrechen.", sie kicherte und sah ihrem Vater dabei zu, wie er zu der Blonden rannte. Jackson – offenbar froh, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mehr zum arbeiten zwingen konnte – setzte sich neben seine kleine Schwester.

„Was sitzt du denn hier rum, Miles? Solltest du nicht Feuer und Flamme fürs Zeltaufbau-Kommando sein? Ich bin der faule Sack in der Familie, das weißt du doch. Und ich hatte auch vor es zu bleiben.", Mileys und Jacksons Verhältnis hatte sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter sehr verändert. Sie redeten mehr und ärgerten sich weniger. Obwohl dies vielleicht mehr daran lag, dass Jackson mit 19 – fast 20 – allmählich erwachsen wurde.

„Sehr witzig, Jerkson. Ich brauchte einfach Mal eine Pause, es ist so warm und ich bin echt kaputt. Aber dafür ist das Wochenende ja auch da, um uns zu erholen.", Miley lehnte ihren Kopf auf Jacksons Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er kicherte.

„Von was brauchst _du_ bitte eine Pause? Du könntest allerhöchstens mal deinen Augen eine Auszeit gönnen und aufhören Blondie da hinten an zu starren. Weißt du, Leute könnten auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Außerdem tut das deinem überhitzen Kopf und den Hormonen bestimmt auch mal ganz gut.", er pickte ihr gegen die Schläfe und lachte. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du sie auch nur ein einziges Mal nicht ansiehst, kann es nur besser sein. Gib dem armen Mädchen doch mal Zeit sich ein bisschen zu regenerieren."

Miley starrte ihn an.

„Ich sehe sie gar nicht ununterbrochen an. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, das ist alles.", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Ihr gefiel gar nicht, worauf ihr Bruder da hinaus wollte.

„Aber sicher, solange du das noch glaubst ist ja alles in Ordnung. Aber versuch bloß nicht mir zu sagen, dass du sie in echt von der Bettkante schubsen würdest, wenn sie plötzlich nackt bei dir auf der Matte stehen würde.", das war genug. Er war zu weit gegangen. Miley lehnte sich von ihm weg und wollte ihm gerade ein paar hitzige Worte an den Kopf werfen... oder ein paar Fäuste, da rief Robbie Ray nach ihr.

„Miles! Komm schnell, Lilly ist unfähig! Sie reißt das ganze Zelt auseinander!", die beiden hörten einen empörten Ruf von eben dieser erwähnten Blondine und Miley war fast sofort bei ihnen. Nicht jedoch ohne ihrem Bruder noch schnell zu drohen.

„Das verschieben wir auf später.", Jackson sah aus, als könne er es kaum erwarten.

•◘○

Ich habe noch nie geangelt. Aber es gibt ja bekanntlich für alles ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr? Und ich freue mich wirklich schon darauf, ein bisschen Alleinsein mit Robbie Ray zu genießen. Immerhin ist er das nächste, was in meinem Leben je auch nur ansatzweise einem Vater ähnelt.

Jackson und Miles sind noch im Camp, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist. Meine kleine Diva wirkte nämlich ziemlich mörderisch, als wir losgegangen sind. Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, was der Junge wieder ausgefressen hat.

Miley beklagt sich des Öfteren.

Aber wie auch immer, darum geht es jetzt ja gar nicht, nicht wahr? Geschwister streiten sich nun einmal, das ist völlig normal und gehört zum Alltag dazu.

„Hey, Lil. Kannst du mir Mal die Köder geben? Die Dose mit dem blauen Deckel, genau!", Robbie Ray nimmt die Dose und öffnet sie vorsichtig. Urgs, ich hätte es ja ahnen müssen. Das hier wird nicht von dannen ziehen, ohne eklig zu sein. Zumindest einmal.

Ihh, Maden. Nicht gerade meine liebsten Tiere, aber gut. Immerhin sterben sie ja gleich ohnehin.

Fragt sich nur, ob die noch lange leiden, wenn die da ins Wasser gehalten werden. Ich meine, immerhin ersaufen sie ja. Tun mir irgendwie Leid. Das ist bestimmt Tierquälerei, aber es kümmert sicher keinen, weil es halt nur Maden sind.

Arme Maden.

Tja, und so schnell kann man Mitleid mit etwas total Ekligem kriegen. Ich sehe mich jetzt schon leiden, nur weil ich gleich auch so eine Made ins Wasser tauchen muss. Wenn es wenigstens Spinnen wären, die wir ersäufen... Spinnen haben es eh nicht besser verdient.

Aber noch einmal. Wie auch immer.

Ich genieße jedenfalls den Gedanken hier zu sein, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen. Ich kann mich immerhin Mal auf etwas total anderes konzentrieren. Etwas, was nichts mit dem Stress zu tun hat, dem ich normalerweise ausgesetzt bin. Einfach nur hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass die Fische beißen. Sehr fein, sehr fein. Das muss ich schon sagen.

Mr. S wirft die Angel aus, der Köder schwimmt auf dem Wasser. Er seufzt zufrieden und stellt das kleine, tragbare Radio an, das neben seinem Platz steht. Ein Rauschen, und dann tönt Countrymusik durch die Luft. Ich verziehe unwirsch das Gesicht, sage allerdings nichts.

Wisst ihr, ich habe darüber nachgedacht Miley alles zu erzählen.

Wir sitzen einfach nur da und schweigen uns an. Lauschen der völlig veralteten Musik, die ohnehin niemand mehr hört und warten auf etwas Besonderes. Die Stille zwischen uns ist nicht unangenehm, sie ist in Wahrheit sogar beruhigend. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich hier freiwillig mit mir hinsetzt und angelt... das allein erfüllt mich mit Freude.

„Lil? Gibt es etwas, was du mir erzählen willst? Irgendetwas, was du dir schon immer Mal von der Seele reden wolltest? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer, frag Miley.", er schenkt mir einen sanften Blick, den ich erwidere und wendet sich dann wieder der Angel zu.

Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was er jetzt denkt. Woher das wohl plötzlich kam? Sicher spielt er auf letzten Dienstag an, das tun in letzter Zeit komischerweise alle. Ich frage mich wirklich wieso... Scherz.

„Danke für das Angebot. Aber ich bin eigentlich nicht so der Typ Mensch, der gern über seine Probleme tratscht. Ich regele Dinge alleine und mache lieber alles mit mir selbst aus.", die Wahrheit ist wohl, dass ich Angst habe anderen zu vertrauen, weil ich schon von so vielen Menschen enttäuscht wurde.

Jake, Tiff, meinem Dad. In gewisser Weise, tief in mir drin, weiß ich sogar, dass ich wütend auf meinen Bruder bin. Ich habe es vergraben, aber es ist so. Er wollte mich schließlich auch auf dieser Welt alleine lassen, und Jahre später versuche ich dasselbe.

Ob das ein Zufall ist? Vielleicht liegt es ja in unseren Genen...

„Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen gelernt, was Hilfe annehmen bedeutet. Manchmal können andere Menschen einem eine große Stütze sein.", es zuckt an meiner Angelschnur und ich werde aus meiner Nachdenklichkeit gerissen. Ich packe die Angel und ziehe daran, Robbie Ray ist sofort zur Stelle und zieht ebenfalls.

Als der große Fisch aus dem Wasser gezogen wird, kann ich es kaum fassen. Mr. S jubelt, der Fisch zappelt und ich überlasse es lieber dem Mann, den armen kleinen Fisch umzubringen. Er haut ihm mit der stumpfen Seite seines Messers irgendwo hin, sodass er bewusstlos wird, glaube ich. Ich kenne mich ja – wie erwähnt – nicht mit Fischen aus.

„Ich weiß ja, du willst unbedingt, dass ich mich jemandem gegenüber öffne. Weil ich dir und Ollie ja auch schon letzte Woche nichts erzählen wollte. Aber ich rede nunmal nicht gerne darüber. Ich finde diese Idee mit dem Therapeuten sowieso total schwachsinnig. Wofür brauche ich denn einen? Ich hab die Sache jetzt im Griff, alles ist prima. Ganz _wundervoll_.", okay, ich fange an zu brabbeln.

Er kichert leise und legt den Fisch in den roten Eimer neben uns. Wow, mein erster selbst gefangener Fisch, man. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf mich und Robbie Ray. Trotzdem gibt ihm das nicht das Recht, in meinem Leben herum zu schnüffeln. Ich weiß ja, er macht sich nur Sorgen.

„Danke, Robbie. Ich weiß schon, es ist vorprogrammiert, dass du dir Sorgen um die Selbstmord gefährdete Skaterin machst, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Glaub mir das... Haben wir hier irgendwo Bier?", die Kühltasche neben mir ist noch zu, und ich habe ja auch nicht gepackt. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben etwas.

So ein Bier an einem so heißen Tag, wäre jetzt doch mal richtig toll. Finde ich.

„Drittes Fach hinten Rechts. Aber nicht mehr als zwei, sonst merkt Miley noch was. Sie hat es nicht so gerne, wenn ich viel trinke und du bist nicht du selbst, wenn du zu viel intus hast. Das will ich nicht riskieren.", ich nicke stumm und nehme mir eins heraus. Zwei sind aber wirklich erbärmlich wenig. Davon wird doch niemand betrunken. Und wenn, dann ist derjenige eine Memme.

„Schon gut, ich halte mich zurück. Aber von zwei Bieren wird mir ja noch nicht einmal richtig warm.", ich mache es auf und nehme einen Schluck von dem eisgekühlten Getränk. „Trotzdem muss ich zugeben, habe ich da heute Mal so überhaupt nichts gegen."

Er gluckst wieder und nimmt eine Zeitung in die großen Hände.

Ich frage mich, ob er wirklich so leicht aufgibt. Wenn ja, dann wäre ich ziemlich enttäuscht von ihm. Er sollte jetzt den besorgten Elternteil spielen, der nicht mehr locker lässt und dich so lange löchert, bis du aussiehst wie ein Schweizer Käse und alles hinaus schreist, weil du so genervt bist.

„Solltest du mich denn jetzt nicht noch einmal fragen, ob ich darüber reden will? Denn gerade weil ich es nicht will, solltest du es doch unbedingt wissen wollen. Es muss schließlich etwas sehr Wichtiges und Gravierendes sein, denkst du nicht auch? Sonst hätte ich es dir doch schon lange verraten, nicht?", ich schaue ihn über den Rand meines Bieres erwartungsvoll an, aber er schweigt.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Du willst ja nicht darüber reden, und ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Das bringt nichts, dafür bist du viel zu stur. Ich muss einfach warten, bis du zu mir kommst. Wenn du meine Tochter wärst, würde ich auch darauf vertrauen, dass du es mir anvertraust, wenn du dafür bereit bist.", er blättert eine Seite um. Ich starre ihn an.

Das widerspricht allem, was ich je von Eltern gehört habe.

„Du wirst also einfach nur dasitzen und lesen, obwohl du weißt, dass ich Probleme habe, über die ich offensichtlich nicht sprechen möchte, weil sie so schrecklich und tief schürfend sind?", ich stelle mein Bier aus der Hand und sehe dem Mann dabei zu, wie er einen zweiten, dicken Fisch aus dem Wasser zieht.

„Genau das werde ich tun. Ich meine, falls du es mir nicht doch lieber erzählen willst. Ich werde es ganz sicher niemandem sagen, insbesondere nicht Miley. Ich weiß, dass du sie damit noch nicht belasten willst.", er bringt den neuen Fisch um und lässt ihn zu dem anderen gleiten.

Zwei tote Fische, wir müssen also noch mindestens zwei fangen.

Wir haben ja noch den ganzen Nachmittag, das sollte also kein Problem sein, denke ich.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht will, dass Miley etwas erfährt? Immerhin sind wir doch sowas wie beste Freunde. Sollte ich ihr nicht eigentlich alles über mich erzählen? Alle meine dunklen Geheimnisse?", das könnte ich natürlich nie. Ich werde immer ein paar Dinge für mich behalten. Zum Beispiel, wie ich wirklich für sie empfinde. Das könnte ich ihr niemals ins Gesicht sagen.

„Sie ist dir sehr wichtig, du machst dir Sorgen um sie. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass ich mich frage, wieso sie es selbst noch nicht bemerkt hat. Du zeigst es ihr ja ständig.", er schüttelt sanft mit dem Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, von wem sie ihre Naivität geerbt hat. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie so anders ist als ihre Mutter, obwohl sie ihr so ähnlich sieht."

Er klingt nachdenklich und ich starre ihn an. Was ist offensichtlich?

„Was? Wovon redest du? Was sollte Miles bemerkt haben?", bitte lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Bitte lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Ich tarne mich perfekt. Es kann unmöglich sein, dass auch nur einer durch meine Maskerade durchgeschaut haben könnte. Oliver meinetwegen, weil er mich bis aufs Blut kennt. Aber doch nicht der Vater meiner wildesten Phantasie seit Jahren.

„Du bist in sie verliebt. Das sieht doch nun wirklich jeder.", ich schlucke. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mir eben gerade meine Gesichtszüge entglitten sind. „Keine Sorge, ich habe es ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Aber bitte sei ehrlich, ja? Wolltest du dich umbringen, weil sie mit diesem Jake zusammen ist?"

Ich glaube, ich habe verlernt zu sprechen. Wie hat er mein Geheimnis gelüftet? Wie konnte er herausfinden, was ich für sie... dass ich sie in der Tat...

Ich schüttele sanft mit dem Kopf und greife wieder nach meinem Bier. Ich könnte mir nie wegen ihr das Leben nehmen, das sollte er wissen, wenn er auch sonst alles von mir zu wissen scheint.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht vermutet. Was war dann der Grund? Hat es denn sonst mit Jake zu tun? Miley hat da so etwas angedeutet... sie ist sich selbst nicht sicher. Oder geht das Ganze noch viel tiefer? Du wirst schlussendlich darüber reden müssen, Lil. Du wirst es zumindest deinem Psychiater erzählen müssen. Bist du sicher, dass du es beim ersten Mal wirklich hinkriegst? Lerne, den Menschen mehr zu vertrauen."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe ihm in die blauen Augen, die denen seiner Tochter so ähneln.

„Wie? Wie soll ich das machen? Wenn alle Menschen, denen ich bis jetzt vertraut habe... mich enttäuscht haben?", meine Stimme ist fest und unnachgiebig. Ich klinge überheblich, ja fast schon steif. Es scheint mir fast so, als wollte er mich mit seinem Blick zu Boden strecken. Er versucht, meine Angst zu unterdrücken, meine Zweifel. Ich frage mich, ob er das schaffen wird.

Wieso ich mich plötzlich so schwach und angegriffen fühle, weiß ich nicht. Alles was klar ist, ist, dass mich Miley aufgeweicht hat. Ich bin immer noch ein ungeschliffener Diamant, aber ich schimmere. Sie hat etwas in mir angestoßen, eine sanfte Seite, die ich mir nicht eingestehen will.

Ich habe die Welt so lange gehasst.

Robbie Ray streckt seine warme Hand aus und nimmt meine. Die, die keine Bierflasche festhält und drückt sie vorsichtig. Er will nichts überstürzen, will mich nicht zu sehr drängen. Jetzt, wo er mich schon einmal so weit hat, denke ich, will er das nicht wieder verlieren.

„Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Lilly, ich habe schon wesentlich mehr im Leben gesehen, als du. Und ich weiß, wie es ist betrogen zu werden. Wirklich, das weiß ich. Ich habe am stärksten erfahren müssen, wie es ist, wenn einem das Leben den Rücken kehrt, als meine Frau gestorben ist. Aber nur, weil uns etwas sehr weh tut und es so aussieht als würde die Sonne nie wieder scheinen... Bedeutet das nicht, dass wir aufgeben sollten.

Es werden noch eine Menge Leute kommen, die dein Vertrauen missbrauchen werden. Aber daran kannst du nichts ändern. Es gibt auch eine Menge Menschen, die dich lieben."

Ich schnaube sanft. Sicher ist der Tod seiner Frau nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was ich durchgemacht habe. Das ist eine andere Form von Schmerz. Aber es ist nichts, was einem selbst angetan wird und woran man den ganzen Tag denken muss, weil jemand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in dich _eingedrungen_ ist. Dich _geschändet_ hat.

Ich konnte mir wochenlang nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich kann das nicht, okay?! Ich kann es einfach nicht!", ich springe auf, meine Stimme ist angeschwollen zu einem Schrei. Die Wut brodelt in meinem Inneren und ich packe den Stuhl, auf dem ich eben gesessen habe und schmeiße ihn um. Ich kann nicht damit umgehen. „Es geht dich _nichts_ an, wieso ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen wollte! Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung! Ihr mit eurem _perfekten_ Leben, eurer _perfekten_ kleinen Familie und euren _perfekten_ Ansichten! Keiner von euch weiß wie es ist, wenn man... wenn man-"

Ich spüre, wie mir Zornestränen in die Augen steigen und ich wende mich schlagartig von dem Mann ab, der mich nur mit besorgter Miene angesehen hatte. Alle machen sich immer nur Sorgen, aber sie tun nichts. Alle gucken immer, aber sie handeln nie. Niemand wird mich je verstehen. Gott, keiner _könnte_ mich je verstehen.

Und ich kann sie nicht rein lassen.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, was damals passiert ist. Ich will die ganze Sache nur noch vergessen... Sprich mich nie wieder darauf an.", ich stelle den Stuhl wieder hin und greife nach meinem zweiten Bier. „Ach, und noch etwas. Ich bin nicht in Miley verliebt. Ich liebe sie jetzt nicht, ich habe sie nie geliebt, und ich werde sie nie lieben. Das hast du dir wahrscheinlich auch nur eingebildet.", ich nehme einen großen Schluck und sinke besiegt zurück.

Keine Gespräche mehr über das, was war. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Alle reiten viel zu sehr darauf herum.

•◘○

Das Lagerfeuer warf große Schatten auf den Wald dahinter. Hier draußen wurde es schon früh dunkel, obwohl es noch mitten im Sommer war. Aber die Dunkelheit des Waldes war nicht das einzige trübselig aussehende.

Lilly wirkte niedergeschlagener als sonst und Robbie Ray schien über irgendetwas zerknirscht, als kämpfte er mit Gedanken, die ihm bald den Schlaf rauben würden.

Miley hatte keine Angst mehr vor der Dunkelheit. Sie war oft genug mit ihrem Bruder und Vater campen gegangen, um sich sich solch profanen Sachen wie Furcht vor der Dunkelheit oder der Nacht hinzugeben. Nein, nein. Die Miley von heute hatte Angst vor so manchen anderen Dingen.

Eines dieser Dinge war zum Beispiel, was um sie herum zu geschehen schien. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem, worüber sich ihr Bruder und Vater leise unterhielten, und auch nicht vor dem, was Lilly so zu beschäftigen schien. Es war das, was in ihr selbst gerade passierte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht würde stoppen können.

Das Gespräch mit Jackson, das sie gehabt hatte, während Lilly mit Robbie Ray angeln gewesen war, hatte sie stark verunsichert. Es hatte sie völlig aufgewühlt. Er hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass die Dinge lange nicht so schwarz und weiß waren, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Und jetzt, Stunden später, dachte sie immer noch darüber nach, was dieser dumme, unsensible Junge ihr aufgezeigt hatte. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass er sich um solche Sachen überhaupt Gedanken machte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht das Recht, sie so zu verunsichern.

Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, warum sie sich so komisch fühlte.

„Möchtest du ein Marshmellow, Miles?", die klare Stimme der Blondinen schwebte an Mileys Ohr und ließ sie für eine Sekunde aus ihrem Kopf heraus aufschrecken. Sie versuchte sich an einem leichten Lächeln und schüttelte etwas unentschlossen den Kopf. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was sie da eigentlich ablehnte. „Alles in Ordnung, Miley?"

Lilly klang besorgt und als sie eine beruhigende Hand auf Mileys Knie legen wollte, sprang die Brünette plötzlich auf.

„Ich bin müde, ich werde mich hinlegen. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen. Daddy, Jackson.", sie gab ihrem Vater einen kleinen, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte zu ihrem und Lillys Zelt. „Gute Nacht!", rief sie noch über die Schulter.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schlüpfte sie hinein und seufzte laut auf. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit, um über einiges nachzudenken und sich ein paar Dinge ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Das war auch schon alles, ansonsten war die Welt ganz in Ordnung.

_Solange du noch daran glaubst, ist ja alles prima._

Die Worte ihres Bruders klangen ihr noch in den Ohren.

„Ich muss unbedingt raus bekommen, was hier eigentlich los ist.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf, um sich in ihr Pyjama-Top zu zwängen. Lillys Stimme wehte ihr vom Lagerfeuer zu und sie erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an ihr Zusammentreffen vor so vielen Wochen. Lillys warme Hände auf ihrer Haut, ihren Brüsten. Ihr heißer Atem...

„Nein, hör auf damit, Miley.", noch einmal wehten die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Familie zu ihr herüber. Von Jackson und Robbie Ray, die sich eindringlich unterhielten. Wahrscheinlich machten sich die drei jetzt Gedanken darüber, wieso die Pop-Prinzessin so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie sicher verrückt.

Grummelnd legte sie sich in ihren Schlafsack und drehte sich auf die Seite. Seufzend starrte sie die dunkle Zeltwand an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Schlafen konnte sie jetzt noch nicht, dafür war sie noch immer viel zu aufgebracht und durcheinander.

Noch einmal seufzte sie.

„Was ist nur los mit mir?", sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Sie sollte sich nicht so darüber aufregen, was ihr dummer Bruder von sich gegeben hatte. Der hatte doch ohnehin keine Ahnung. '_Du würdest dich nicht so darüber aufregen, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass er irgendwo recht hatte mit dem, was er sagt.._.'

„Das würde ich wirklich auch gern wissen.", Miley fuhr zusammen. Sie griff sich ans Herz, bewegte sich allerdings sonst nicht weiter. „Miles, was ist los? Du bist so komisch, seit ich vom Fischen wieder da bin. Du redest nicht mit mir, siehst mich nicht mal an. Hab ich schon wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte."

Miley fühlte, wie sich jemand neben sie auf den Boden sinken ließ. Die Blondine legte eine vorsichtige Hand auf Mileys Schulter und rüttelte sanft.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst, Dummkopf. Also hör gefälligst auf, so zu tun!", die Brünette grummelte und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf. Das Licht des Feuers war erloschen. Offenbar hatten Jackson und Robbie Ray ebenfalls beschlossen, schon ins Bett zu gehen.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich in der Dunkelheit an. Dann seufzte Lilly und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das von der Dunkelheit grau gefärbte Haar.

„Fein, du willst es mir nicht erzählen. Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.", Miley verfolgte den sich erhebenden Schatten mit den Augen und schwieg. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, schon gar nicht mit Lilly. Sie alle hatten doch ihre kleinen Geheimnisse.

Fast lautlos machte sich die Skaterin an ihrer Tasche zu schaffen und zog eine große Taschenlampe heraus. Sie reichte sie einer verwunderten Miley.

„Könntest du leuchten? Auch wenn du offensichtlich nicht mit mir redest, ich muss mich schließlich trotzdem noch umziehen. Und im Dunkeln geht das relativ schlecht.", Miley nickte und schaltete die Lampe ein, beleuchtete die Surferin, die sich wieder das Shirt über den Kopf zog und dann anfing, nach einem für die Nacht zu wühlen.

Mileys Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie dabei zusah, wie die Blondine auch ihre Shorts auszog und auf das T-Shirt fallen ließ. Sie trug eine schwarze Boxershorts und hatte unglaublich fest aussehende Oberschenkel. Die Brünette schluckte stark.

Dort stand eine halbnackte Lilly vor ihr. Und obwohl sie ihr den sehnigen Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als rot zu werden. Das Zelt war recht klein. Sie war zum greifen nah. Viel zu nah, viel zu... verführerisch.

Langsam, unsicher, streckte Miley eine zitternde Hand aus, und zog eine Linie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Lillys Rücken. Ähnlich wie vor ein paar Wochen am Strand. Sie erhob sich leicht. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Lillys Körper – unter Mileys Fingern – aus. Sie erzitterte unter der Berührung.

„Miley...?", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Eine leise Frage dessen, wieso die Brünette sich so seltsam benahm. Lillys Hände ballten sich in dem T-Shirt, das sie fest umklammert hielt, zu Fäusten. „Gute Nacht, Miley."

Lilly streifte das neue Shirt über ihren Kopf, packte die Lampe aus den Händen der Pop-Prinzessin und schaltete sie aus. Dunkelheit legte sich über sie, und bis sich Mileys Augen an den plötzlichen Wechsel gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte sie, dass Lilly ihr mit dem Rücken zugedreht da lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Miley seufzte.

Irgendetwas lief hier schief, aber sie musste es jetzt wissen. Es geisterte ihr seid einer Woche im Kopf herum. Olivers Worte. '_Dafür liebt sie dich viel zu sehr._..'

Zaghaft stützte sie sich auf einen Ellbogen und beugte sich über die Blondine, legte eine warme Hand auf ihren Oberarm und lehnte sich nach unten zu ihrem Ohr. Das war die unkonventionelle Weise. Eine Weise, der sich die Blondine nicht würde entziehen können.

Sie hatte nur die eine Chance, sie würde es der Blonden entlocken.

Langsam und mit festen Absichten blies sie heißen Atem gegen die Stelle direkt unterhalb von Lillys Ohr und fühlte ein Zittern unter ihren Fingern. Ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, weitete sie ihre Stimme nicht über einen winzigen Hauch.

„_Lilly... Liebst du mich_?"


	13. Wie weich sind deine Lippen?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 13 – Wie weich sind deine Lippen?**

„_Lilly... Liebst du mich_?"

Mein ganzer Körper wird taub, als ich durch den Schlitz in der Zeltöffnung starre. Meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, kneife ich meine Augen fest zusammen. Ich spüre ihre weichen Lippen an meinem Ohr, aber ich versuche mich nicht zu rühren. Meine eigenen Lippen beben unkontrollierbar.

Das kann sie mich unmöglich gefragt haben. Ich habe es mir natürlich Mal wieder nur eingebildet. Nichts von dem ist echt, ich träume bestimmt. Ich muss jetzt nur ruhig bleiben. Ich darf mich nicht verraten. Ich muss das einfach abwälzen, so wie ich das sonst auch immer mache. Das ist doch alles kein Problem für mich, ich bin Drama doch gewöhnt.

Keine Sorge, das bekomme ich hin... Hoffe ich. Drückt mir sämtliche Daumen, die ihr finden könnt.

„Natürlich... liebe ich dich. Wir sind schließlich beste Freunde, stimmt's? Sollte ich nicht?", auch meine Stimme ist leise und zurückhaltend. Aber das sollte sie nicht sein, sie sollte überzeugender klingen. Miley wird mir kein Wort davon glauben. Garantiert nicht. Na immerhin kann sie mir wenigstens nicht in die Augen sehen, das wäre das Schlimmste. Sie kennt mich inzwischen so gut.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, du Schwachkopf...", sie schwebt noch immer unmittelbar über meinem Ohr und lässt ihren warmen, heißen Atem auf meiner Haut auftreffen. Es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und ich schlucke heftig. Wieso könnte sie mich denn nicht einfach zurücklieben? Dann könnten wir jetzt sonst was machen... Aber das hier? Das ist doch Folter! Und das weiß sie.

Mein Körper bricht in Gänsehaut aus. Sie muss es unter ihren Fingern spüren.

„Was h-hast du denn gemeint?"

Ihr Griff auf meinem Arm verfestigt sich, als sie mich zwingt mich zu drehen. Ich kann mich nicht gegen sie wehren. Sie beugt sich wieder von mir weg... Gott sei Dank! Ich liege jetzt auf dem Rücken, halte meine Augen allerdings geschlossen. Ich will ihr keinen Einblick in meine tiefsten Geheimnisse bieten. Ich könnte schwören, sie kann sie alle sehen. Ich weiß es.

„Mach die Augen auf, Lilly. Bitte, ich möchte deine Augen sehen, wenn du es mir sagst.", ihre linke Hand fährt von meinem Arm hinunter in meinen Schlafsack. Sie gleitet über meine Rippen, meinen Bauch entlang und schiebt sich vorsichtig unter mein T-Shirt. Ich schnappe leise nach Luft. „Tu's für mich, Lil."

Ihre Stimme zu einem verführerischen Flüstern gesenkt, schiebt sich ihre Hand immer tiefer und ich spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden. Vorsichtig, unsicher, lasse ich meine Augen aufschlagen. Ich bin mir fast schon sicher, ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen zu sehen, weil sie mich gerade veräppelt. Aber nichts dergleichen.

Sie sitzt da, vorn über gebeugt, mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre verirrte Hand zieht Kreise auf meinem zitternden Bauch.

„Was ist in dich gefahren, Mile-", sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen und schüttelt sanft den Kopf. Ich soll nicht sprechen? Aber sie hat mir als erstes eine Frage gestellt. Das ist alles so verwirrend. Was ist mit meiner Miley los? Hat sie was genommen, während ich am Feuer saß? Und wie kommt sie ausgerechnet jetzt darauf, dass ich vielleicht mehr von ihr wollen könnte? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn!

„Ich will nur, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst, Lilly. Mehr will ich von dir nicht hören.", sie schnurrt sanft, als sie sich weiter nach vorn lehnt und mit ihren Lippen mein Auge streift. Die Hand im Schlafsack kommt unter meinem Shirt hervor gekrochen und streicht über meine Seite. Ich muss ein Stöhnen stark unterdrücken, als ich mich auf den Ellenbogen abstütze und hoch drücke.

Der Schlafsack fällt von mir ab und ihre Hand wird wieder sichtbar. So ist es mir allemal lieber. Ich will, dass sie mich so berührt. Ich will ihre Finger auf mir spüren. Aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Nicht, wenn sie nicht weiß, was sie tut.

Wir sitzen uns wieder genau gegenüber. Unsere Nasen berühren sich fast und meine Augen huschen immer wieder zwischen ihren großen Blauen und ihren Lippen hin und her. Sie schickt so viele Signale, aber sie kann nicht dasselbe empfinden. Sie ist mit Jake zusammen und sie will mich bestimmt nur auf den Arm nehmen. Ihr Mund ist zu einem zarten Lächeln verzogen, dass ich nicht einordnen kann.

„Wenn du mich liebst, solltest du mich jetzt küssen, Lilly. Worauf wartest du? Ich bin genau hier...", sie neigt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und wartet. Ich hebe eine zitternde Hand und lege sie an ihre Wange, streiche darüber. Sie gibt einen wohligen Seufzer von sich. „Das ist meine Wange, aber nicht meine Lippen. Komm schon, Truscott. Versuch dein Glück doch." Ich schlucke stark.

Was hat Miley genommen, dass sie sich so benimmt?

Im Normalfall würde ich meine Lippen auf ihre krachen lassen und sie auf ihren Rücken drücken... aber etwas hindert mich daran. Ich sollte Miley nicht so küssen. Irgendetwas stimmt doch ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihr, wenn sie mich so etwas auch nur bittet. Wenn sie davon redet, dass ich sie liebe und es beweisen soll.

Aber ich habe doch noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass ich sie liebe. _Wieso denkst du überhaupt darüber nach, Truscott? Sie ist nur Zentimeter von dir entfernt, jetzt küss sie endlich!_ Ich beuge mich nach vorne und schließe meine Augen. Ich kann mein Herz in meiner Brust hämmern hören. Sie ist mir so nah, dass ich ihren Erdbeerlipgloss riechen kann. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. So viel Spannung.

Nur noch einen Millimeter...

Mr. S Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Trance und lässt mich zurück zucken. Er ruft nach uns, offensichtlich aufgeregt. Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und ziehe meinen Kopf dann gänzlich aus ihrer Reichweite. Ich atme schwer und ziehe meine Hand von ihrer Wange, stehe auf und gehe aus dem Zelt.

Was zum Teufel ist da drin gerade passiert?

Was ist mit _mir_ passiert?

Mr. S steht beim erloschenen Feuer und zeigt in den Himmel. Ich hebe meinen Kopf an und eine Sekunde später spüre ich, wie sich Mileys Arme um meine Taille schlingen. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und nippt an meinem Hals.

Ich sehe sie nicht an.

Über uns fliegen hunderte von Sternschuppen. Wunderschön glitzern sie an dem so dunklen Himmel. Etwas haben sie jedoch an sich, über das ich mich nicht freuen kann. Im Gegenteil, sie machen mich traurig. Es gibt zwei Sachen, die ich mir wünschen könnte. Das eine ist Vergangenheit, es wird nie passieren.

Was mal war, das war.

Aber die andere Sache, die ich mir mehr als alles andere wünsche... die steht direkt hinter mir und küsst sanft meinen Hals. Und ich weiß doch, dass sie mir ebenfalls nie gehören kann.

Es wird nicht sein.

Die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft. Nichts von beidem gehört wirklich mir.

Miley lehnt sich fest gegen mich.

„Wünsch dir was, Miles.", meine Stimme noch etwas brüchig, fahre ich mir mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare. Miley nimmt eine meiner Hände und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann noch einen. Sie verweilt dort einige Sekunden, dann flüstert sie wieder. Aber ihre Stimme klingt nicht mehr verführerisch, sondern viel eher... ehrlich.

„Mein Wunsch ist doch schon in Erfüllung gegangen...", sie lässt mich los und geht zurück zum Zelt, verschwindet darin. Ich streiche über meine Wange und schüttele seufzend den Kopf. Ich stecke tief drin. Viel, viel, viel zu tief.

Miley ist nicht gut für mich.

•◘○

Das leichte, schwarze Seidenkleid umspielte ihren Körper mit einer Grazie, die sie selbst erschreckte. Ihre Augen durch den passenden Lidschatten heute besonders hell leuchtend, starrte sie ihre Reflexion im Spiegel gegenüber genau an. Ihr langes, braunes Haar war leicht geglättet und viel ihr zu den Enden hin in vielen kleinen Locken um die Schultern.

Sie war auch ein wenig größer als gewöhnlich. Ihre Schuhe ließen sie ein paar Zentimeter höher stehen und aus dem Augenwinkel begutachtete sie, wie die Blondine auf dem Bett hinter ihr verlegen und ärgerlich zugleich wirkte.

In ihrer typischen weiten Jeans mit den löchrigen Knien und einem dunkelblauen Poloshirt knetete sie ihre Hände im Schoß. Offenbar wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Oder konnte.

Ihre Haare waren noch nass von einem jäh unterbrochenen Schauer und hing ihr in das schmale Gesicht. Die türkisen Augen fixierten einen Jungen, der neben Robbie Ray stand, welcher selbst nicht wirklich glücklich aussah.

Jake hingegen strahlte fabelhaft in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit der roten Krawatte und den auf Hochglanz polierten Schuhen. Er würdigte Lilly keines Blickes. Seine Augen glitten stattdessen über Mileys ganzen Körper. Sie konnte es genau sehen, die Lust die sich in ihnen aufstaute.

Doch es kümmerte sie weit weniger, als sie es erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich war sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern gewesen. Die kurze Zeit, die sie mit Lilly verbracht hatte, hatte sie irgendwie verändert. Während sich allerdings auch die Blondine selbst verändert hatte.

Ein ganzer Monat war inzwischen verstrichen, seit sie den eher weniger fröhlichen Ausflug mit der Blondinen und ihrer Familie hinter sich gelassen hatte. Deshalb nicht fröhlich, weil Lilly nur noch ungern mit ihr gesprochen hatte am nächsten Morgen und weil sie sich schuldig fühlte deswegen. Sie wusste, dass sie die Skaterin nicht so hatte bedrängen sollen.

Trotzdem war es lustig gewesen, die normalerweise so zuversichtlich selbstbewusste Frau stottern zu hören. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal gewesen war... Sie kannte eine Seite der Surferin, die sie offenbar nur äußerst ungern zeigte. Miley spürte Stolz in ihrem unteren Magenbereich aufflammen, der sich durch ihren ganzen Körper verbreitete und sie von innen heraus zu glänzen lassen schien..

Lilly vertraute ihr.

Jake machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf die Brünette zu und nahm sie an der Hand, verneigte sich belustigt vor ihr und drehte sie dann schnell im Kreis, um sie von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. Miley sah wie sich Lillys Miene verfinsterte und an ihrem Kiefer ein Muskel zuckte. Eifersucht?

Robbie Ray sah auch nicht wirklich zufrieden aus, aber wenigstens versuchte er es zu verbergen. Lilly ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und wandte den Blick rasch ab, als sich ihr verkrampfter Körper wieder zu entspannen schien. Sie wirkte so, als könnte sie die ganze Sache nicht so einfach abtun wie ihr Vater.

Miley wusste, dass Robbie Ray Jake nicht mochte.

„Also dann, können wir los?", Jakes 5000-Watt-Lächeln irritierte die Brünette für einige Sekunden, dann versuchte sie sich ihrerseits an einem Kleinen. Sie nickte höflich und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Zimmer führen. Hinter ihr vernahm sie dumpfe, unfreundliche Schritte und wusste, das eine wütende Lilly nur ein paar Stufen über ihr her trottete.

Lilly hatte sich extra aus der Dusche für sie geschwungen um ihr bei der Auswahl mit dem Kleid zu helfen. Ihre Haare waren zu der Zeit noch viel feuchter gewesen und ihr ganzes T-Shirt an der Oberseite von der Nässe verdunkelt gewesen.

Die Blondine hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben ihr zu helfen, auch wenn sie Miley vorgewarnt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mit solchen Dingen auskannte. Immerhin trüge sie ja selbst nie Kleider zu irgendwelchen Anlässen, hatte sie erklärt.

Es war ohnehin schwierig, sich Lilly Truscott in einem engen, seriösen Kleid vorzustellen. Schon ein Rock schien undenkbar. Obwohl sie mit ihrer Figur und ihrem Aussehen zweifelsohne alle Blicke auf sich ziehen würde, passten weder ihr Auftreten, noch ihre Einstellung zu einer so femininen Tat. Wie eben ein Kleid zu tragen. Oder einen Rock.

Lilly würde ein Anzug vermutlich genauso gut stehen, vielleicht besser. Ein eng geschnittener, dunkler Anzug aus einem seidenen Stoff, mit einer dunkel glänzenden Krawatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die Surferin diese Krawatte wahrscheinlich ungebunden tragen würde.

Sexy.

Sie leckte sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken über die Lippen. Wochenlang hatte sie sich selbst mit der Frage gequält, wie dieser Kuss mit der Skaterin sich wohl angefühlt hätte, wenn er denn stattgefunden hätte und nicht unterbrochen worden wäre. Und ob es ihr vielleicht gefallen haben könnte. Natürlich war sie sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie nichts für sie empfand... aber trotzdem machte es sie trotzig.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr diesen Moment ruiniert... Diesen Moment in dem Lilly Truscott ganz ihr allein gehört hätte. Eine wahrhaftig, ehrliche Großtat wäre das gewesen. Denn die Surferin schien sich in Mileys Gegenwart ja immer zu benehmen wie ein ängstliches, kleines Hündchen. Zumindest in so intimen Situationen wie vor eben diesem einen Monat im Zelt.

Es machte sie auf eine so seltsame Weise niedlich, dass sie nicht ein einziges Wort der Erklärung dafür finden konnte.

Olivers Worte, die ihm im Krankenhaus entwichen waren, wurden ebenfalls nach und nach immer mehr bestätigt. Lilly benahm sich eigenartig. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie redete weniger, war reservierter und Miley hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich immer öfter vor Konfrontationen drückte. Oder erst gar keine mehr provozierte.

Das befand sie als äußerst bedenklich.

Immerhin war Lilly doch immer so stolz auf sich gewesen, wenn sie ein paar Mistkerlen gezeigt hatte, was Sache war. Ihre Augen hatten mit demselben Licht gefunkelt, wie wenn sie Skateboard fuhr. Aber ihre Augen leuchteten nicht mehr. Sie waren so leer und ausdruckslos, dass sich Miley manchmal fragte, ob die Skaterin überhaupt noch bei ihr war, wenn sie so in die Gegend starrte und nichts speziell ins Auge fasste.

Die einzigen Gefühle, die sie noch an der Blonden erkannte, waren Eifersucht, Wut und... konnte sie es wirklich sagen? Konnte sie es sich wirklich eingestehen? Ja, sie war sich doch sicher. Es konnte ja auch nicht anders sein und sie hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen.

Lilly Truscott war in sie verliebt. Sie liebte sie.

Dies allein sorgte in ihr für ein eigentümliches Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Es gab kaum noch eine Zeit des Tages, in der Lilly sie nicht mehr ansah. Ihre Augen schienen etwas zu suchen, es aber nie zu finden. Und dann würden sie wieder ausdruckslos werden, und kalt. Miley wandte sich leicht um und schenkte ihrer besten Freundin ein kleines, liebenswertes Lächeln. Keines wie das von Jake. Ein echtes, ein ernst gemeintes.

Aber die Blondine lächelte nicht zurück. Sie sah weg und als sie die Haustür erreicht hatten, erwiderte sie die Umarmung nur halbherzig. Auch als Miley sie noch fester an sich drückte, bekam sie keine richtige Resonanz. Es schien, als wollte Lilly sie einfach nicht mehr rein lassen.

„Geh und verhau ein paar Mistkerle, Lilly. Vielleicht geht es dir dann besser.", sie gab der verdatterten Blondine einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm dann fröhlich Jakes Arm. Jake grinste hämisch, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie winkte ihrem Vater und dem Mädchen, das in sie verliebt war und schenkte ihnen ein Zwinkern, bevor sie in die schwarze Limosine einstieg.

Jake hatte eine Menge Geld und hatte sie offensichtlich beeindrucken wollen. Trotzdem verließen die Augen der Pop-Prinzessin die so frustriert wirkende Blondine nicht ein einziges Mal, bis sie um die Ecke bogen.

•◘○

Die Nacht strahlt seltsam klar über meinem Kopf. Viele kleine, einsame Sterne, die im Universum schon vor Jahrzehnten verglüht sind. Kalt und ungeliebt. Nur um uns Menschen auf der Erde mit ihrem Licht und ihrer Wärme zu erfreuen, auch wenn sie schon lange tot sind und nicht mehr zurückkehren können. Einmalig, perfekt.

Ich seufze leise und lehne meinen Rücken gegen den großen Stützpfeiler auf der Veranda, auf der ich sitze. Es ist Mileys Veranda, und ich bin nicht allein. Robbie Ray steht hinter mir im Türrahmen. Ich kann seinen Blick in meinem Nacken und auf meinem Hinterkopf fühlen. Immer abwechselnd.

Was er wohl über die ganze Sache denkt? Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er Jake nicht sonderlich leiden kann. Er tut gut daran, genau das zu tun. Man darf diesem blonden Teufel nicht trauen, das musste ich auf schmerzliche Weise erfahren. Aber wir wollen nicht davon reden, ich habe schon genug darauf herum gekaut.

Trotzdem sitze ich verbittert hier und starre in den Himmel. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen und mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen, aber ich will nicht schon wieder alleine sein müssen. Seitdem ich erfahren habe wie es ist, eine echte Familie zu haben – und sei es auch nur ein noch so kleiner Hauch – will ich hier nicht mehr weg.

Trotz alledem zwinge ich mich selbst viel zu oft von hier zu verschwinden. Einfach um von _Ihr_ weg zu kommen. Und von ihrem Gerede über Jake und all dem, was er so tut. Ich könnte mich beim Klang seines Namens jedes Mal übergeben.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", Robbie Ray setzt sich neben mich und stützt sein Kinn auf seine Hand. Sein Blick fixiert mich, nagelt mich fest. Aber ich habe keinen Grund und nicht die Absicht mich seinen Blicken zu entziehen. Ich brauche meine Kraft, um mich von Miley fern zu halten. Zumindest so weit, wie ich kann. „Lilly?", sicher, vielleicht sollte ich ihm antworten. Er wenigstens verdient eine Antwort.

„Miley.", meine Stimme ist kräftiger, als ich es mir zugetraut hätte. Er nickt sanft und legt seine freie Hand auf meine Schulter. Wieso er es gut findet, dass ich in seine Tochter verliebt bin, weiß der Geier. Und selbst der vermutlich nicht.

„Es muss dich hart treffen, immer für sie da zu sein. Sie redet schließlich ständig über ihn.", sein Kopf zuckt in die Richtung, in die die Limosine verschwunden ist. Ich kann ihr keine Limo bieten. Ich kann ihr nichts bieten, weil ich nichts habe. Selbstmitleid ist ungesund.

Jetzt ist es an mir zu nicken.

„Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber ich versuche ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.", ich seufze leise und schenke ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. Dieser Mann lässt es zu, dass ich mich sicher fühle. So sicher, wo sonst nirgendwo. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht so verdammt schwer."

Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, aber ich kann es ihm erzählen. Er ist nicht wütend auf mich, weil ich so bin, wie ich eben bin. Dieser Mann verdient alle Sympathie, die ich aufbringen kann. Und noch mehr.

„Es wird leichter, glaub mir. Wenn du es ihr einfach sagen würdest dann-"

„Dann würde ich unsere Freundschaft zerstören und es wäre nichts mehr so wie früher. Das kann ich nicht machen, unsere Freundschaft ist mir dafür zu wichtig. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Sie würde das nicht verstehen.", ich knete meine Hände wieder im Schoß und lasse meine Augen vom Himmel zum staubigen Boden sinken. Es ist kälter geworden.

September.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, dann zerstörst du höchstens dich selbst, Lilly. Hör mir mal zu. Ich kenne mich mit Liebe einigermaßen aus und ich weiß, dass sie nicht einfach wieder so weg geht. Sie wird dich von innen auffressen, wenn du es ihr nicht sagst.", er drückt meine Schulter als ein Zeichen von Zuneigung. „Sie _wird_ es verstehen, du wirst schon sehen. Ich kenne meiner Tochter, ich habe ihr keine Engstirnigkeit beigebracht."

Damit steht er auf und geht zurück ins Haus. Ich höre die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und seufze erneut. Auch wenn er Recht haben sollte, ich kann es Miley nicht erzählen. Ich könnte mit mir nicht leben, wenn ich definitiv wüsste, dass sie mich nicht liebt.

Ich meine, ich weiß es ja... aber solange ich sie nicht frage, muss ich keine Antwort ertragen. Eine Antwort, die ich nicht hören will. Sie ist mit Jake zusammen, sie steht auf Männer. Ich hatte den Kampf schon verloren, bevor er begann...

Langsam drehe ich mich zur Tür. Vielleicht sollte ich Robbie Ray folgen und noch ein wenig mit ihm reden? Er scheint sich ja gut auszukennen in meinem Kopf. Besser als ich, wie es scheint. Ein wenig gruselig. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat Gott ihn mir gesendet, als meinen Engel. Meinen Retter in der Not. Das würde ich nur zu gerne glauben. Ob Gott mich wohl wirklich liebt?

Engel Robbie Ray, huh?

Gott, gib mir doch ein Zeichen. Ich bin verzweifelt, ich brauche Beistand. Ich bin alleine – so wie immer – und ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Funken verloren. Ich bin ein erloschenes Feuer. Ich wurde erstickt, von Erde bedeckt.

Komm schon, nur ein ganz kleines Zeichen, dass du immer noch bei mir bist? Nur ein winziges? Ein klitzekleines?

Ich starre in den Himmel. Aber ich sehe nichts, alles ist noch genauso wie zuvor. Die Sterne sind verglüht und erfreuen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Nur mich nicht. Kein Zeichen heute Nacht... Tja, es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein.

Und dann fällt sie mir ins Auge. Wunderschön. Im Licht des halb erstandenen Mondes.

Sie sitzt direkt neben Robbie Rays Pickup-Truck und wartet auf mich. Sie grinst mich anscheinend an, oder so sieht es zumindest aus. Ich glaube sie will, dass ich zu ihr gehe. Und ich gehorche. Ich habe keine Angst. Für Angst vor dem Materiellen ist in meinem Leben neben Miley und der vielen Leere kein Platz mehr.

Ich weiß nur eins, was diese Leere füllen könnte. Es ist fast so unbedeutend, dass ich selbst nicht daran gedacht habe. Aber es ist gleichzeitig so offensichtlich, so banal.

Ich gehe in die Hocke und begutachte sie von oben bis unten. Glattes und glänzendes, schwarzes Fell mit einem weißen Hals und weißen Pfoten. Messerscharfe, grüne Lampenaugen und lange, dünne Schnurrhaare. Ihre Beine schmal und grazil. Der Schwanz liegt ganz ruhig da und sie begutachtet mich sorgenvoll. Ob sie wohl weiß, wie es mir geht?

Es ist fast so, als könnte sie in meine Seele sehen.

Gott, ich liebe schwarze Katzen.

Ich strecke vorsichtig eine Hand aus und lege sie zaghaft auf ihren Kopf. Sie reibt sich gegen meine Hand und fängt an zu schnurren. Als sie um meine Beine schleicht fällt mir auf... dass es gar keine Sie ist. Es ist ein Er. Ein kleiner, etwas dicklicher, schwarzer Kater.

Ich lasse mich ganz zu Boden sinken und er setzt sich in meinen Schoß und miaut mich an. Ein unwirsches Lächeln huscht über meine schmalen Lippen. Ich lasse meinen kleinen Freund an meinem Zeigefinger nuckeln und herum kauen. Er durchstößt meine Haut nicht ein einziges Mal. Er steht wohl nicht so auf Menschenblut wie so manch anderes Biest, das ich das Pech hatte zu treffen.

Sein Schnurren hat eine beruhigende Wirkung.

Miley könnte mich nie so sehen, wie ich sie sehe. Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich bin nur ihre beste Freundin. Der lesbische Freak der es nicht lassen konnte, sich in die perfekte Frau zu verlieben. Sie wird meine Gefühle niemals erwidern.

Sie verdient so viel mehr als mich. Sie verdient alles. Sie verdient einen Palast und einen Prinzen. Keinen Hofnarren. Perfektion.

Meine Hand zieht kleine Kreise auf dem kleinen Kopf und ich taxiere den Himmel mit abschätzendem Interesse. Meine Miley. Sie ist so viel mehr als ich und doch weiß sie so wenig. Ich habe es nicht einmal verdient, mich ihre beste Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Sie sollte sich nicht mit meinen Problemen herum schlagen müssen.

Miley, ich liebe dich.

Jedes Mal wenn ich anfange zu stottern, wenn ich so schrecklich nervös werde. Jedes einzelne Mal könnte ich mich selbst erschießen. Ich frage mich jede Sekunde meines elenden Lebens, wieso sie sich mit mir umgibt. Und doch ist da immer diese unsichtbare Linie, die uns von einander trennt.

Die Linie, die mich davon abhält, ihr alles von mir zu erzählen. Jedes einzelne, schmerzhafte Detail.

Jake.

Miley kennt ihn nicht, wie ich es tue. Aber ich habe zu viel Angst, es ihr zu erzählen. Sie braucht ihr Glück und ich werde es ihr nicht stehlen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr nichts passiert. Ich könnte mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihr weh tun würde.

Er ist augenscheinlich ein perfekter Mensch. Das muss ich ihm lassen. Er ist in der Tat ein Schauspieler, und einer der ganz hinterlistigen Sorte. Selbst wenn ich Miley die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde sie mir denn überhaupt glauben?

Ich habe meinen Kopf jetzt vollkommen erhoben, ich fixiere jeden Stern. Miley, wie soll ich dir nur jemals anvertrauen, was du für mich bist? Du bist so viel mehr, als du denkst.

Du wenigstens bist wirklich perfekt.

Miley.

„Miley...", schwere, heiße Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab in meinen Kragen und Schluchzer lassen meinen Körper in regelmäßigen Abständen zusammen zucken. Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen und weine leise für mich allein. Das Kätzchen auf meinem Schoß miaut traurig, aber ich höre es kaum...

•◘○

„Jake? Kann ich dir vielleicht eine Frage stellen?", Miley stocherte etwas unsicher in ihrem Salat herum. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass etwas mit Lilly nicht stimmte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass die Blondine sich vielleicht wieder etwas angetan haben könnte. Sie hatten es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft einen Psychiater zu finden, der Lillys Ansichten und Anforderungen entsprach.

„Sicher, frag einfach frei drauf los, Babe.", sie fluchte innerlich über den Spitznamen, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie kam sich dabei immer so vor, wie eine von vielen. Ersetzbar, nur gerade anwesend. Sie unterdrückte das Gefühl und schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln.

„Wieso... hassen Lilly und du euch so sehr?", ihr Blick suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen in seinem Gesicht, als er nur dasaß und sie ansah. Es schien, als überlegte er sich rasch eine Geschichte und als er antwortete, war es ihr sofort bewusst, dass er log.

Das konnte niemals die Wahrheit sein.

„Lilly wollte Mal etwas von mir, als wir noch beste Freunde waren. Das ist fast fünf Jahre her. Ich war allerdings nicht in sie verliebt, ich wollte immer nur Freundschaft. Sie hat mir total die Szene gemacht und ist ausgerastet. Sie wollte mich sogar bei meinem anderen besten Freund schlecht machen und es ist ihr gelungen. Oliver redet nicht mehr mit mir.

Seit diesem Tag behauptet sie immer, dass sie lesbisch sei und alle Männer hasse. In Wahrheit liebt sie mich aber immer noch und kann es nicht ertragen, dass ich lieber mit dir zusammen bin. Ich wette, sie ist eifersüchtig auf dich. Ich meine, guck mich an, ich bin ich.", als er endete, starrte sie ihn einige Sekunden lang fassungslos an, sagte aber nichts.

Sie kicherte etwas unsicher und nippte an ihrem Champagner.

Leicht nickend wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu. Jake wirkte zufrieden mit sich. Jetzt war sie genau so weit wie zuvor. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wieso sich die beiden so benahmen. Und weder Jake noch Lilly schienen irgendetwas preisgeben zu wollen. Was vermutlich aber kein Wunder war.

Manchmal fragte sich Miley, wieso sie überhaupt mit Jake zusammen war. Er war eingebildet, auf sich selbst fixiert und ein Macho. Außerdem beleidigte er fortwährend die blonde Skaterin und lachte über was auch immer sie tat. Auch wenn es gar nicht lustig gewesen war.

_Erbärmlich_.

Sagte er dann immer.

Aber wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht mit Jake zusammen sein wollte, mit wem wollte sie dann zusammen sein? Sie konnte unmöglich eine Beziehung mit Lilly anfangen. Nein, sie schwankte eben nicht in diese Richtung. Lilly war nett, lieb, fürsorglich und einfühlsam – zumindest meistens – und außerdem sah sie sehr gut aus. Aber das Problem war doch... na ja, dass sie eben ein Mädchen war.

Wenn sie ein Junge gewesen wäre, dann wäre das ja alles kein Problem gewesen. Dann hätte sich die Pop-Prinzessin wohl schon am ersten Tag in diese starken Arme und diese feinen Gesichtszüge verliebt. Aber Lilly war eben.. einfach eine LILLY.

Jake beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, als sie eine Gabel Salat in den Mund steckte und dezent zu kauen anfing. Zumindest der Salat in diesem Schuppen war hervorragend. Der Quarterback hatte eine Menge Geld für sie ausgegeben, aber es beeindruckte sie nicht wirklich.

Lilly hätte sie wahrscheinlich in ein preiswertes Café mitgenommen und die beiden hätten da gesessen und gelacht. Vielleicht hätte die Skaterin ihre Hand gehalten und sich zu ihr herüber gebeugt. Ihr süße, nichts bedeutende Sätze ins Ohr geflüstert und sie dann leidenschaftlich geküsst. Oder so zumindest stellte sich Miley das ganze vor.

Aber sie würde mit der Surferin ja niemals auf ein Date gehen. Also hätte sie sich diese Sache auch sparen können. Jake räusperte sich, was Mileys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie hatte schon völlig vergessen, dass er da war. So sehr war sie in ihrem Traum versunken gewesen. Sie wurde ein wenig rot, an ihrem Date an jemand anderen zu denken.

Rein platonisch natürlich! Sie hatte ja keinerlei romantische Gefühle für die gut aussehende Blondine. Sie musste es sich nur immer wieder sagen. Es war ja schließlich so.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir bisher?", er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte eine wie immer raue Handfläche auf ihre Hand, die flach auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Das Verlangen die Hand weg zu ziehen, wurde immer größer. Sie unterdrückte es. Sie wollte Jake, sie wollte Männer.

Männer waren toll! Sie _liebte_ Männer.

„Es ist sehr schön hier mit dir. Nettes Restaurant hast du ausgesucht.. Aber sag mal, was meinen eigentlich immer alle mit deiner Schauspielkarriere? Hast du etwa vor berühmt zu werden?", sie wusste, dass dies Jake ablenken würde, sodass sie in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

Die letzten Wochen hatte sie immer mal wieder mitbekommen, wie sich Jake mit einem Freund über das anstehende Wintermusical ausgelassen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie unter all den anderen wichtigen Dingen in ihrem Leben verdrängt, ob er es gutgeheißen oder ausgelacht hatte.

Ihre Frage wurde rasch beantwortet.

„Ich engagiere mich im Theater der Schule und bin der Star aller Stücke. Von den Jungen sind viele einfach zu schüchtern um sich dem Theater zu stellen und zu präsentieren. Wir haben ein paar wenige konstante Talente, mich natürlich darunter. Und wir haben auch eine recht respektable Band.

Jedes Jahr melden sich leider immer die gleichen Leute an, deswegen bekomme ich immer die Hauptrolle. Allerdings muss ich zugeben-", er schweifte schon wieder ab und Miley lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, ohne weiterhin dem zu lauschen, was er zu sagen hatte.

Ein Musical... Wieso hingen dafür in ihrer Schule keine Plakate aus? Sie hatte es nur zufällig über dritte erfahren, und weil sie zu dem Zeitpunkt aus Versehen hingehört hatte. Hatte es denn niemand für wichtig befunden, es der Brünetten mitzuteilen?

Eigentlich hatte sie ja gar keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Ihr Kopf war doch sowieso kontinuierlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und besetzt. Sie brachte ständig all ihre Kraft auf, um sich nicht vorstellen zu müssen, wie die Skaterin sie küsste.

Denn von diesem Moment hatte sie ja geträumt, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Die schmalen Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln verzogen tauchte ihr Gesicht wieder in Mileys Gedächtnis auf. Ein solches Lächeln, wie sie es seit ihrem Fast-Selbstmord nicht mehr von der faszinierenden Surferin gesehen hatte.

Sie sollte der Blondinen eine Freude machen. Vielleicht etwas Nettes unternehmen. Nur sie beide, ganz allein.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf ihr Gesicht. Nur Lilly und Miley für einen Tag. Sie würde schon noch heraus finden, was mit der Skaterin nicht stimmte. Es konnte ja nicht allein an ihr selbst liegen.

„...Und deswegen kam ich zum Schauspielern. Weil ich es liebe, ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Menschen zu zaubern. So wie bei dir jetzt gerade.", Jake drückte ihre Hand leicht und Miley kam in die Realität zurück. Jake schien wie immer von sich selbst überzeugt.

„Ich bin sicher, du spielst und singst ganz wunderbar. Du könntest mir ja mal eine Kostprobe geben in den nächsten Tagen, oder ich komme zum nächsten Vorsingen des Musicals.", Mileys Gedanken lagen noch auf diesen Lippen, aber sie konnte nicht so tun, als wäre Jake kein anziehender Junge.

In der Tat war er sehr niedlich, Seine Defizite beim Küssen waren das einzige, was sie wirklich störte. An eine sexuelle Beziehung mit diesem Ego-Shooter wollte sie schon gar nicht denken. Ihr erstes Mal sollte nicht mit einem so auf sich fixierten Jungen sein. Es sollte schließlich romantisch ablaufen, sie wollte diesen jemand von ganzem Herzen lieben.

Und der sollte sie natürlich auch lieben.

Jake war ein niedlicher fester Freund, aber sie liebte ihn nicht. Sie war vielleicht nicht einmal richtig verknallt. Aber auf jeden Fall war sie von ihm irgendwie hingerissen. Das war aber fast jedes Mädchen der Schule, von daher war es sicher normal.

Was nicht normal war, war eine andere Tatsache.

Jakes Hand auf ihrer fühlte sich auf ihrer kalt und klamm an. Fast schon tot.

Fast wünschte sie, es wäre die Hand der Skaterin gewesen. Und das machte ihr Angst.

_Denn allein Lilly schien zu wissen, wie man ihre Hand richtig zu halten hatte..._


	14. Hitze

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 14 – Hitze**

„Komm mit ins Haus, Lilly.", Robbie Rays Hand rüttelt an meiner Schulter als ich nur dasitze und in die Gegend starre, der Kater immer noch in meinem Schoß. Ich zittere, meine Wangen sind tränennass und meine Augen sind leer. „Es ist zu kalt, du holst dir noch den Tod." Er zieht und zerrt, aber ich rühre mich nicht. Meine Kräfte sind wieder da.

„Was macht das schon für einen großen Unterschied wenn ich nicht mehr bin? Du verstehst ja nicht einmal die Ironie der ganzen Geschichte. Keiner tut es.", ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setze ich die Katze auf den Boden und gehe zum Tor.

Die Hände tief in den Taschen meiner Hose vergraben, werfe ich ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwinde dann in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Lilly, bleib stehen! Ich finde wirklich nicht, dass du das einfach alles runter schlucken solltest!", allein wie er formuliert. _Runter schlucken_. Er setzt mir mit großen Schritten nach.

„Und wieso nicht?", ich reibe mir mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen und lasse meine Augen auf dem Gehweg ruhen.

Wir beide laufen neben einander entlang durch die Straße, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, jetzt nach Hause zu gehen. Wieder allein in dem großen Gebäude, allein mit meinen Schreien. Ich werde die Straßen unsicher machen und rauchen. Und dann werde ich mich irgendwo hin zum erfrieren legen.

Ich zünde mir eine Zigarette an.

Der schwarze Kater tapst mir hinterher.

„Weil dann genau so etwas dabei heraus kommt. Du ziehst verbittert durch die Straßen und handelst dir Ärger ein. So kann es nicht weitergehen.", wir biegen um die Ecke und ich lasse Rauch ab. Wir sind an meinem Haus schon lange vorbei.

„Vielleicht mag ich es, durch die Straßen zu laufen. Vielleicht liebe ich es ja, mir Ärger einzuhandeln. Vielleicht ist genau das meine Art? Ist dir das Mal in denn Sinn gekommen?", aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich eine Bewegung und instinktiv drehe ich mich in diese Richtung.

Es handelt sich um eine dunkle Seitengasse, in der ich etwas aufblitzen sehe.

„Oh shit.", drei große Gestalten treten aus dem Schatten. Ich erkennen nur einen von ihnen wieder und es lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. 5 Jahre. Ich höre, wie sich Mr. S hinter mir unsicher bewegt. Er scheint sie nicht zu kennen und es wäre mir lieber, wenn das für mich auch gelten würde.

„Na sieh doch mal einer an, wen wir da haben. Hey Leute, es ist Lilly. Lilly Truscott! Lange nicht gesehen, was Lesbo?", Sein Blick ist eiskalt und berechnend. Ich schlucke.

„Brad."

„Was denn, keine Tränen der Wiederfindung? Hast du mich denn so gar nicht vermisst? Hast du wenigstens an mich gedacht? Also ich habe jeden Tag an dich gedacht, und an unser kleines Geheimnis. Du hast es doch niemandem verraten, oder?", sein dreckiges Grinsen treibt mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Dieser Mann ist der einzige, der mir Angst einflößen kann.

Und genau das weiß er.

„Wie hätte ich nicht an dich denken sollen? Du mieser, kleiner Wichser. Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen so mit mir zu reden? Ich bin nicht mehr 13 Brad, ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir.", das ist eine Lüge, ein Bluff. Aber ich werde nicht klein bei geben, nicht dieses Mal.

Beim letzten Mal habe ich genug verloren.

„Oh du hast Angst, meine kleine Freundin. Es hat dir sicher genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du ziemlich verkrampft gewesen bist. Und ziemlich eng. Ich nehme an, das hat sich mit der Zeit geändert?", ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und versuche die Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. Meine Augen schließen sich für einige Sekunden, dann höre ich ihn lachen.

„Du bist erbärmlich! Das warst du schon immer! Willst du mir keine verpassen, weil ich dich wie ein Tier _gefickt_ habe?!"

Meine Nasenflügel weiten sich und mein ganzer Körper spannt sich an. Ich stehe unter Strom und als ich ihn lachen sehe und in diese kalten Augen blicke... verliere ich endgültig meinen Verstand. Er ist nicht mehr größer als ich, wir sind auf gleicher Augenhöhe. Dieses Mal wird es verdammt nochmal anders sein!

Meine Wut schäumt über und ich balle meine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten.

Der erste eiskalte Kinnhaken haut ihn von den Füßen und er landet unter den großen Augen seiner Freunde im Dreck zu meinen Füßen. Er hält sich den Kiefer und wimmert leise.

Ich atme schwer und hole noch einmal aus, packe ihn am Kragen und schlage zu. Ein, zwei Mal. Ich bin völlig außer Kontrolle. Im Hintergrund höre ich, wie Mr. S die anderen beiden davon abhält sich auf mich zu stürzen.

Blut spritzt umher, ich habe ihm seine hässliche Nase gebrochen.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt, huh?! Immer noch so ein großes Maul?! Ich habe nichts vergessen, ich habe nicht eine einzige Sekunde meines Lebens vergessen, wie sehr ich dich dafür hasse!", sein Kopf rollt zur Seite, aber ich packe ihn und zwinge ihn mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich ramme ihm mein Knie in den Unterleib.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Bist du stolz drauf, hm?! Stolz darauf einem armen, unschuldigen Mädchen das Leben zu versauen?", ich mache ein paar Schritte vorwärts und er knallt mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinmauer der Gasse.

Es beginnt zu regnen. In Strömen. Es gießt.

Er blutet stark aus Mund und Nase und schluchzt leicht von meinem Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Ich lasse mein Knie noch einmal nach vorne schnellen. „Ich würde dir am liebsten alles da unten abschneiden, was für eine Frau auch nur im Entferntesten interessant sein könnte. Aber ich bin nicht unmenschlich.", ich packe im an seinen Schritt und drücke so fest zu, dass er einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstößt.

„Komm mir noch ein einziges Mal unter die Augen, und ich schwöre dir. Ich bringe dich um."

Ich lasse ihn zu Boden sacken und gebe ihm einen letzten, pfeifenden Tritt in den Bauch, bevor ich mich zu Robbie Ray drehe, der zwar eine blutende Lippe hat, ansonsten aber völlig heil aussieht. Er reibt sich die Hände. Zu seinen Füßen liegen die beiden anderen.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Komm.", er nimmt mich am Arm und zieht mich weg von diesem Ort. Weg von diesem Mann, weg von den Erinnerungen. Mein Blick gilt noch ein letztes Mal dem Mistkerl, der mich damals vergewaltigt hat. Und Jake hat nur dagestanden und zugesehen.

So viel Schmerz, so viele Tränen.

5 Jahre. Und jetzt ist es vorbei.

•◘○

Miley seufzte erleichtert, als sie die große, schwere Haustür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Endlich war sie Jake los geworden. Er hatte sie an der Türschwelle einfach nicht gehen lassen wollen. Schließlich hatte Miley es dann aber doch geschafft, ihn nach Hause zu schicken. Noch einen seiner Ego-Küsse hätte sie nicht ertragen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie in nächster Zeit mit ihm Schluss machen, auch wenn sie irgendetwas daran hinderte. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Vielleicht eine ungute Vorahnung?

Als sie das Wohnzimmer genauer in Augenschein nahm, fiel ihr zuallererst auf, dass Lillys schwarze Lederjacke auf dem ebenfalls schwarzen Flügel lag, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. Hellere, ganz nach Blut aussehende Flecken glänzten im schwachen Licht auf ihrer Oberfläche. Offenbar hatte Lilly ihren Rat angenommen und war wieder auf die Pirsch gegangen.

Dennoch. Wieso war sie überhaupt noch hier? Es war immerhin fast ein Uhr.

Es war beinahe gänzlich dunkel im Haus.

Nur das Mondlicht erhellte die ganze Szenerie durch die riesigen Fenster. Das verlieh dem ganzen einen etwas romantisch wirkenden Touch und sie lächelte mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. Vorsichtig hob sie die Jacke auf und legte sie stattdessen über die in der Dunkelheit ergraute Couch. Ein Klavier war kein Platz für blutverschmierte Klamotten.

Ein leises Gähnen stahl sich aus ihrem Mund als sie die Treppenstufen hinauf stieg. Aus dem Zimmer ihres Bruders war ein sanftes Schnarchen zu vernehmen und die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Vaters war nur angelehnt. Leises Atmen kroch aus dem winzigen Spalt. Ihre eigene Zimmertür war geschlossen. Diese Tatsache irritierte sie.

Sie hatte das Haus verlassen, während die Tür weit offen gestanden hatte.

Sie öffnete und schloss die Tür hinter sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen. Als sie sich umdrehte, blieb sie stocksteif stehen. Unter der dicken Bettdecke, mitten auf der Matratze, drei Kissen unter sich begraben lag... Lilly. Zu ihren Füßen eine kleine, schwarze Katze...

Die Skaterin atmete leise und regelmäßig und wirkte genauso ausgelaugt, wie Miley sich nach einem solchen Abend fühlte. Die Pop-Prinzessin machte ein paar unsichere Schritte auf die Blondine im Bett zu und ließ ihre Jacke zu Boden gleiten. Sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt sich jetzt noch rasch umzuziehen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie tief Lillys Schlaf wirklich war.

Sie wollte die so kaputte Surferin in ihrem Traumland nicht stören.

_'Na toll... und wie soll ich da noch mit rein passen? Sie hat das ganze, verdammte Bett besetzt'_, dachte Miley bei sich, als sie auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem Kleiderschrank tapste. Lillys Arm war über eines der Kissen gelegt und sie drückte es fest an sich, wie eine Art riesiges Kuscheltier. _Niedlich_.

Miley konnte jetzt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die kleine Katze ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und sie mit ihren im dumpfen Licht blitzenden Lampenaugen beobachtete. Wo hatte Lilly die nur wieder aufgegabelt? Sie schien eine Schwäche für Streuner zu entwickeln.

Den Blick abgewandt öffnete sie ihren Reißverschluss und zog das Kleid umsichtig von ihrem Körper. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Rascheln. Die Skaterin hatte sich auf die andere Seite gerollt, sodass sie jetzt Miley zugewandt da lag und die Decke ihr bis zur Taille hinab gerutscht war. Ein Stück cremefarbener, schlanker, wohl geformter Bauch lugte zwischen Boxershorts und T-Shirt hervor.

Sie wollte sie berühren, wollte ihr nah sein, wollte diese weiche Haut streicheln.

Miley schluckte.

Sie riss ihren Schrank so leise sie konnte auf und griff das erste paar Pyjamas, das sie in die Hände bekam und war so schnell angezogen, dass es sie selbst überraschte. Dann schlich sie hinüber zum Bett und überlegte, ob sie die Blondine wohl wecken sollte. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie einschlafen könnte, wenn sie wusste, dass die Skaterin neben ihr noch wach lag.

Sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass ihr dann recht unorthodoxe Gedanken kommen würden und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf um die Vorstellung zu verbannen.

„_Miley.._.", die Brünette erstarrte, als sie auf die schlafende Form vor sich hinab blickte. Lillys Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und sie wirkte relativ zerknirscht. „.._.Nein... Miley..._", Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie packte das Kissen jetzt so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Die kleine Katze miaute besorgt.

Miley wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie saß nur da auf der Bettkante und sah dabei zu, wie Lilly in ihrem Traum offenbar mit jemandem rang. Um sie vielleicht?

Sie strich sanft über Lillys Finger und ihren Arm entlang. Sie wollte ihr zeigen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Das es ihr gut ging. Das es nicht wirklich passierte.

„Lilly, ich bin hier. Alles ist gut.", Mileys Worte waren nur ein leichtes Flüstern, aber sie hallten in dem stillen Raum wieder wie ein Schrei. Sie nahm die Hand der Surferin und drückte leicht zu, während sie versuchte, sie weiter nach links zu schieben um selber etwas mehr Platz zu bekommen.

Die Blondine schien langsam wieder ruhig zu werden und Miley hatte es geschafft sich ein bisschen Raum zu schaffen. Sie schlüpfte neben Lilly unter die Decke und zog sie wieder nach oben, verdeckte sorgfältig Lillys Bauch und sogar ihre Schultern.

Sie lag da und starrte in dieses schmale Gesicht, das so nah bei ihr lag. Das Kissen zwischen ihnen wie eine unsichtbare Barriere. Miley lächelte sanft und packte das Kissen mit der einen und Lillys Arm mit der anderen Hand. In einer weiteren flüssigen Bewegung, hob sie den Arm an und ließ das Kissen hinter sich zu Boden fallen. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich unmittelbar vor der Surferin wieder.

Lillys Atem roch nach der Zahnpasta, die sie benutzt hatte und schlug warm auf Mileys Gesicht. Der Arm der Blondine, der inzwischen über Mileys Hüfte lag, festigte seinen Griff und zog die kleinere Frau näher an sich. Lillys Nase vergrub sich in Mileys Haaren und die Brünette konnte sie lächeln spüren. Sie fühlte sich so sicher in ihrer Umarmung, wie noch nie zuvor.

Zufrieden seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Hals, gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf das frei liegende Schlüsselbein und vergriff sich mit ihren Händen in Lillys weißem T-Shirt. Alles roch so sehr nach der Blondine und es machte sie leicht schwummrig. Wie eine starke Droge, ein Aphrodisiakum vielleicht.

So könnte sie ewig daliegen, in den Armen dieser Frau. Ihrer besten Freundin... Lilly Truscott.

•◘○

Eine Berührung so sanft, als wäre sie fast nicht existent. So zart wie ein Windhauch und doch spürbar wie ein Messer, dass sich unbarmherzig in die Eingeweide treibt. Sich dreht und wendet. Mein Atem geht ruhig und stetig und ich bin mir für einige Sekunden lang nicht sicher, wo ich bin. Meine Augen halte ich geschlossen, lasse diese Gefühle durch meinen Körper laufen und mich beruhigen.

Nach gestern Nacht bin ich ausgebrannter denn je und habe mir nichts anderes gewünscht als ein paar ruhige Stunden Schlaf. Anscheinend hat mich der, der da oben ist, gehört. Das scheint er in letzter Zeit wieder öfters zu machen.

Danke, Herr, altes Haus! Ich wusste immer schon, dass mich der Glaube eines Tages retten würde. Und jetzt müsst ihr es alle einsehen! Ha!

Mein Bauch fühlt sich wärmer an warm als für gewöhnlich, denn etwas ist unmittelbar dagegen gepresst. Ich kann es nicht definieren, aber es ist weich und schmiegt sich relativ lebendig an meine eigene Haut. Es bewegt sich immer wieder im gleichen Rhythmus auf und ab. Meine rechte Hand liegt ebenfalls an etwas extrem Weichem und dieser Geruch... wie Vanille vermischt mit... Flieder.

Ihre Finger ziehen die schmalen Konturen meines Mundes nach und ich kann sie summen hören. Ich bleibe unbeweglich liegen und lausche ihrer wunderbaren, hellen Stimme. Ihr Finger ist fast heiß an meiner Haut und ich bin mir bewusst, dass meine Hand gerade eben ziemlich stark gezuckt hat.

Vermutlich kann sie den Muskel an meinem Kinn pulsieren sehen, denn ich presse meine Zähne zusammen um ruhig zu bleiben. Sie ersetzt ihren Zeigefinger durch ihren Daumen und fährt über meine Unterlippe. Meine Nackenhaare stehen zu Berge und es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen und sehe sie kaum merklich lächeln. Sie starrt zurück und kichert dann. Sie zieht ihre Hand zurück und gleitet damit über meinen – wie ich jetzt bemerke – über ihre Hüfte ausgestreckten Arm. Ich habe sie festgehalten, während ich geschlafen habe. Ich habe sie fest an mich gepresst.

Und jetzt wird mir klar, die Hitze an meinem Bauch ist ihr eigener. Wir sind uns schon wieder so nah. Ich frage mich langsam wirklich, ob sie diese Momente plant und provoziert, oder ob es einfach eine Strafe für mich sein soll, weil ich es gewagt habe, mich in sie zu verlieben.

„Morgen Lilly. Gut geschlafen?", ihre Stimme ist immer noch schwer von Schlaf und ihre blauen Augen sind ebenfalls noch etwas wolkig. Sie ist vermutlich erst gerade erwacht aus ihrem ganz eigenen Land der perfekten Träume. Würde mich ja mal interessieren, wer so in ihren Träumen die Hauptrolle spielt. Ich melde mich freiwillig!

„Ganz fabelhaft, danke der Nachfrage. Und selbst?", ich bin zu müde und kaputt um jetzt verlegen darüber zu sein, dass sie quasi schraubstockartig an meiner Brust hängt. Ich finde nicht einmal die Zeit zu stottern, ich schenke ihr nur ein schläfriges Lächeln und will meine Augen gleich wieder schließen, als sie stecken bleiben vor Entsetzen.

Miley schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Bauch und legt ihren Kopf an meine Brust, genau oberhalb meines Herzens und seufzt zufrieden. Meine Hand an ihrem Rücken zittert und sie umschließt mich noch fester, als wäre ich ihr neues Plüschtier. Ein riesiges Lilly-Plüschie. Das wünscht sich doch jeder von euch, gebt es ruhig zu!

Sie schiebt ihr eigenes Bein zwischen meine und jetzt sind wir vollkommen ineinander verschlungen. Ich werde rot und bin froh, dass sie mein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Mein Herz schlägt schneller und schneller. Ich bekomme sicher gleich einen Herzinfarkt, sollte es sich noch mehr beeilen. Will es die Schläge eines ganzen Lebens machen?

„Dein Herz schlägt so schnell, Lilly. Ich kann es fühlen...", sie drückt ihr Ohr gegen meine Brust und macht schnelle klopfende Geräusche auf meinem Schulterblatt im Rhythmus meiner Pumpe. „Wieso bist du so nervös? Ist doch alles gut..." Ihre Hand streicht beruhigend über meinen Rücken und ich entspanne mich in ihrer Umarmung, lege mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und schließe meine Augen. Mein Griff verfestigt sich und ich vergrabe meine Nase in ihren Haaren.

„Danke...", ich flüstere es gegen ihre Locken und ich meine es so. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hat, was im Moment in mir drin los ist. Das Zusammentreffen mit Brad nach all diesen Jahren ist nicht einfach für mich. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Wärme und Geborgenheit, das ist alles.

Gestern Nacht hat mich verunsichert und alte Erinnerungen wach gerufen. Auch wenn ich meine Rache schlussendlich noch bekommen habe. „Können wir... in den nächsten Tagen... vielleicht einen Psychiater für mich suchen? Ich will nicht noch einmal... du weißt schon."

Ich spüre, wie sich ihr Körper leicht an mir verkrampft, dann nickt sie und flüstert ruhig. „Sicher."

•◘○

Es war ein herrlicher, sonniger Tag in Malibu. Es sah alles so wunderschön aus wie im Sommer, auch wenn der kalte Wind von einer anderen Jahreszeit berichtete. Er schnitt fast Kerben in ungeschützte Gesichter und andere Hautteile. Miley zog ihren Schal enger um sich selbst, als sie zusammen mit der vollkommen warm aussehenden Lilly über den vollen Parkplatz der Malibu Mall spazierte.

Wie sie sich das ganze schon vor drei Tagen überlegt hatte, war heute ihr Lilly-Miley-Tag und nichts und niemand würde ihn durchbrechen. Es war noch früh am Morgen und trotzdem war das große Einkaufszentrum proppenvoll. Überall liefen kleinere Gruppierungen von jungen Mädchen durch die Gegend und kicherten hin und wieder.

Lilly – nur mit einem Schal, aber keiner Jacke bekleidet – trottete fröhlich neben ihr her und wirkte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen glücklich und zufrieden. Heute würden sie noch einmal nach einem guten Psychiater für Lilly suchen und hoffentlich einen finden. Doch das konnte warten. Zuerst war ihr Shopping-Morgen dran und am Nachmittag hatten sie Zeit für den Psychologen.

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ein paar schöne Stunden mit der Blonden zu verbringen, bis sie sie wieder an ihren Schmerz erinnern musste. Ein paar Momente Glück waren alles, was sie für die Skaterin wollte. Und vielleicht wollte sie selbst auch noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen... aber das war nebensächlich.

„Also, Lil. Was hast du heute so vor?", Lilly dachte anscheinend ein paar Sekunden darüber nach, dann blickte sie hinunter zu ihrem Top. Es war schwarz und besagte in weißer Blockschrift.

**WTF. IST MIR DOCH EGAL.**

Sie zeigte auf ihre Brust und gluckste, als Miley mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich wette, dieses Top hast du nur gedruckt, weil du wusstest, dass ich dich das fragen würde. Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Komm schon, ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften.", jetzt lachte die Blondine und wuschelte spielerisch durch Mileys dunkle Locken.

„Ach Miley. Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass ich wirklich für ALLES ein absolut perfektes Top oder T-Shirt gedruckt habe. Du kannst mich nicht mehr schocken. Aber jetzt Mal im Ernst, kennst du eine gute Tierhandlung? Ich habe keine Lust, Diego jedes Mal raus zu lassen, wenn er muss. Das wird auf Dauer lästig.", Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch und überging die Attacke auf ihre Haare.

„Diego?"

„Also wirklich, hast du den kleinen Racker etwa schon wieder vergessen? Diego, mein kleiner, schwarzer Kater!", sie gingen an einer Gruppe düster gekleideter Menschen vorbei, die sich finster nach ihnen um blickten. Dann erspähten sie offenbar Lilly und ihre Mienen erhellten sich.

Die Blondine winkte ihnen und drehte sich dann wieder der Brünetten zu.

„Was hast du denn mit denen zu schaffen?", fragte Miley sie etwas besorgt, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Sie schenkte den finsteren Buben noch einen letzten Blick und erschauderte dann. Die Sache mit der Katze hatte sie schon wieder völlig vergessen. Lilly führte sie in einen der Tierläden am Rand.

„Ich kenne einen von ihnen flüchtig. Keine Ahnung, irgendwann haben wir mal zusammen gefeiert glaube ich. Ich rede nicht viel mit ihnen, aber wir kommen mit einander aus. Ich sage ja immer, man soll niemandem nur nach dem Aussehen beurteilen. Würde ich mich sonst mit dir abgeben, Mile?", das brachte ihr einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein.

Miley stolzierte gespielt wütend davon und besah sich einige Katzenspielzeuge. Sie hörte Lilly hinter sich kichern und näher kommen und dann schlossen sich zwei feste, starke Arme um ihre Taille und ein Kinn fand seinen Weg auf ihre Schulter. Sie hatte sich nie ganz an diese Art der Nähe mit Lilly gewöhnen können, weil es sich immer so absolut verboten gut anfühlte.

„Sei mir nicht böse, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Du bist die schönste Frau, die es auf der _ganzen, weiten_ Welt gibt.", sagte Lilly in einer Babystimme und Miley lachte etwas wackelig. Schnell zeigte sie Lilly dann ein kleines Spielzeug, um sie von sich selbst abzulenken.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Suche in diesem Tiergeschäft hatte Lilly endlich alles was sie brauchte, um dem kleinen Kater ein komfortables Leben zu bieten. Miley musste zugeben, dass sie das kleine Tier tatsächlich über all den Stress mit Lilly schon wieder vollkommen vergessen hatte. Aber offenbar hatte die Skaterin beschlossen ihn bei sich aufzunehmen.

Jetzt saßen sie in einem kleinen Café und Miley nippte hin und wieder an ihrem Milchshake. Lilly hatte ihren schon vernichtet und nuckelte glücklich an ihrem Strohhalm. Es tat gut wieder diesen lebenden Funken in ihren Augen sehen zu können.

„Mileyyyy. Mein Milchshake ist alle.", sagte die Surferin mit einer weinerlichen Stimme, als wäre sie ein Hund, den man gerade getreten hatte und der jetzt draußen im Regen saß. Sie kichert leicht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und was kann _ich_ jetzt deswegen tun?", sie nahm einen kleinen Zug ihres Bananenshakes und es blieb ihr fast im Hals stecken, als Lilly ihren eigenen Strohhalm in Mileys Becher tauchte und saugte. „Hey, lass das! Du machst ihn noch ganz leer!"

In drei langen Zügen war der Shake verschwunden und Lilly lachte laut auf, als Miley einen Schmollmund aufsetzte und die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte. Sie streckte ihre Nase in die Luft und blies Dampf ab. „Tut mir Leid, Miley.", Lilly lachte erneut, „Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Ich konnte deinem Shake nicht widerstehen."

Miley seufzte ungehalten und zeigte dann mit einem bedrohlichen Zeigefinger auf die Surferin.

„Du schuldest mir was, Truscott. Ich komm drauf zurück!", Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte ihr verführerischstes Lächeln, lehnte sich auf ihren Ellbogen abgestützt nach vorne und flüsterte mit einer tiefen, rauen Stimme.

„Was auch immer du willst, Miles. Was auch immer du willst.", die Brünette blinzelte ein paar Mal etwas überrascht und nahm dann eine rosa Farbe an, nickte aber. Die Skaterin lachte erneut und hob dann die Hand um zu bezahlen.

Nach fast drei weiteren Stunden in der Menge und diversen Malen, da Miley sich wundern musste, vorher Lilly all diese Leute kannte, brachen sie endlich wieder auf nach Hause. Allerdings nur für einen Zwischenstopp. Immerhin mussten sie noch einen Psychiater finden. Miley war alles andere als froh darüber, dass ihr gemeinsamer Morgen schon enden sollte.

Sie überquerten den Parkplatz und gingen mit vollen Einkaufstaschen in den Händen hinüber zu Lillys schwarzem Wagen. Miley hatte den Tag bisher sehr genossen und es gab nur noch eine Sache, die sie vor dem Nachmittag noch erledigen wollte.

Sie verstauten die Taschen sicher auf Lillys Rücksitz und lehnten sich gerade an das Auto, als Miley Lillys Hand in ihre nahm und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. „War ein toller Tag bis jetzt. Aber jetzt hört der Spaß auf, Lil. Sag mal... das frage ich mich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Woher wusstest du, dass du. Na ja, dass du lesbisch bist?"

Lillys Hand in Mileys zuckte.

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Macht es einen Unterschied?", Lilly war in der Defensive, das bedeutete, dass dies ein Kapitel ihres Lebens war, über das sie nicht gerne sprechen wollte. Aber Miley wollte nicht locker lassen. Sie würde schon noch alles über die Skaterin herausfinden. Und dann würde sie endlich richtig für sie da sein können.

„Es interessiert mich einfach.", Miley sah dabei zu, wie Lilly sich von ihrem Auto weg drückte und dann genau vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Bitte, erzähl es mir. Ich möchte dich kennen lernen, und zwar alles an dir." Sie fixierte die türkisen Orkane mit den winzigen Graustichen.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... Da war dieses Mädchen, und ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Jungs waren immer nur meine Kumpel. Es ist nicht schwer für mich gewesen auszurechnen, dass ich-"

•◘○

„Küss mich.", Mileys Hände ziehen mich an den Trägern meines Tops zu ihr... Ich starre sie an. Wir sind hier auf einem stark befahrenen Parkplatz direkt hinter der noch volleren Mall und sie lehnt mit ihrem Rücken an meinem schwarzen Wagen. Ist sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie das tun will? Und wieso denke ich schon wieder darüber nach und tue es nicht einfach?

Wie kommt sie da jetzt überhaupt darauf? Im einen Moment fragt sie mich komische Sachen und im nächsten will sie, dass ich sie küsse?

„Was versprichst du dir davon? Sind die Lippen deines Freundes dir nicht zart genug? Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, er ist mehr als willig mit dir zu knutschen. Wieso also mich mit ins Boot holen, Miles?", ich mache einen kleinen, sicheren Schritt auf sie zu, lege meine Hände auf die glänzende Autodecke. Links und Rechts von ihren Schultern.

Vor einem Monat hat sie mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Da war ich noch von Robbie Ray etwas aufgewühlt und habe mich austricksen lassen von ihr. Aber das passiert mir auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo genau sie drauf hinaus will, aber ich lasse mich gewiss nicht von ihr unter buttern. Dazu wurde ich nicht erzogen.

„Es ist doch nur ein Kuss, Lil. Tu mir doch diesen einen, kleinen Gefallen. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie es ist, dich zu küssen. Das muss ich zugeben... Außerdem kannst du es dir auch einfach eingestehen, du stirbst doch schon seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben für einen richtigen Kuss, oder?", _damn_, seit wann ist sie so selbstbewusst?

Ich lasse meine Augen von ihren huschen, ich kann ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Obwohl ich mich nicht noch einmal unterkriegen lassen will..., ihr intensiver Blick lässt das Blut in meinen Adern pulsieren und hoch kochen. Mein Gesicht wird heiß und die Muskeln in meinen Armen verkrampfen sich ungehalten.

Es scheint, als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen, wie ein offenes Buch. Und das will ich ihr nicht gönnen, nicht diesen Triumph.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mehr von dir will, Miles.", gut, meine Stimme festigt sich wieder, „Aber die Wahrheit ist nun einmal... Du bist eine ziemlich... Hm, wie kann ich es dezenter beschreiben. Ich will ja deinen süßen, kleinen Kopf nicht verderben. Na ja, du weißt, was ich meine." Sie haut mich mit ihrer Faust und trifft meine Schulter, ich spüre es nicht einmal. Sie kichert leicht. Ich grinse und flüstere ihr zu. „Du solltest nicht mit dem Feuer spielen, wenn du dir keine Verbrennungen zuziehen willst."

Sie nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und hält es nah an ihr eigenes, berührt mich damit aber nicht ein einziges Mal. Unsere Nasen schweben wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt. Ihre Blauen starren mich fraglich an, als wollte sie in mich eintauchen. In meine Seele, nachprüfen ob ich überhaupt eine habe.

„Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen.", und damit drückt sie ihre so perfekten Lippen gegen meine, die sie nur erwartet haben. Seit Monaten. Noch Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann. Meine Augen schließen sich fast aus Reflex und ich fühle, wie sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlingt und mich näher an sich zieht.

Ich neige meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und fange ihre Lippen in einem neuen, härteren Kuss. Meine Hände gleiten zu ihrer Taille und ich drücke sie mit meiner Hüfte stärker gegen mein Auto. Alles in mir schreit. Mein Magen ist zusammengezogen und Hitze breitet sich in mir aus. Blut pocht in meinen Ohren.

Ich küsse Miley Stewart. _Ich_ küsse _Miley Stewart_!

•◘○

Und dann küsste sie sie, ein so sanftes Gefühl auf ihren Lippen, wie sie es niemals erwartet hätte. Lillys Lippen schmeckten wie Honig, vermischt mit etwas, was sie nicht gleich einordnen konnte. Ein Hauch von Pfefferminz vielleicht, von der Sorte Kaugummis, die Lilly oft kaute?

Die Hand, die Lilly an ihrer Taille gehabt hatte, glitt nach oben zu ihrem Hinterkopf und zog sie näher an sich, den Druck auf ihren Lippen vertiefend. Die Lippen der Blondinen waren so unglaublich weich, so anders als die von Jake. Ihre Küsse... so zart und trotzdem so bestimmt.

Tausende Schmetterlinge flatterten durch ihren Bauch, ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass es sie erschrak. Eine Hand umschloss Lillys Wange. Sie streichelnd, als sie den Kontakt brachen und sich nach einer Sekunde erneut trafen.

Miley wusste nicht, wie sie jemals auf dieses Gefühl hatte verzichten können. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an und gleichzeitig so unbeschreiblich. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, wie sie das Gefühl erklären sollte, das sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zu ziehen schien. Es schien, als hätte die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen. Es gab nur sie und Lilly.

Sie hatte sich beweisen wollen, dass sie es nicht wollte. Aber jetzt war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Die Küsse sinnlich, vorsichtig und gewissenhaft. Ihre Münder trennten sich kurz, nur um sich danach wieder zu begegnen, die Leidenschaft und das Tempo langsam erhöhend. Mileys Mund öffnete sich leicht, als ihre Atmung immer schneller wurde. Lillys Zunge zog die Spur ihrer Unterlippe nach. Ihre Zungen trafen sich auf halbem Weg.

Miley hatte das Gefühl ihr ganzer Körper stünde in Flammen. Ihr unterer Bauch pochte bedrohlich. Gegen das Auto gedrückt und gehalten zu werden gab ihr den Vorteil, dass sie den mit offensichtlicher Lust gefüllten Kuss brechen und tief in die gläsern leuchtenden Augen ihrer besten Freundin sehen konnte. Sie atmeten beide schwer.

Monatelang hatte sie sich vorgestellt wie es sein würde. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, diese Lippen zu küssen. Und jetzt wusste sie es. Und obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie noch nie so etwas erlebt hatte, fand sie jetzt keine Worte um es richtig beschreiben zu können.

Und doch... Je länger sie hinsah, desto mehr Schimmer von Liebe und Anbetung fand sie in den türkisen Untiefen. War sie all die Zeit so blind gewesen? Lillys Hand glitt nach unten und blieb auf Mileys Schlüsselbein liegen, strich sanft darüber. Ihre Augen verließen nie die der Brünetten. Ein zartes, verlegenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre leicht geröteten Lippen.

Miley schenkte ihr ihrerseits ihr berühmtes Lächeln und ließ eine unsichere Hand auf dem ausgestreckten Arm der Skaterin ruhen, vorsichtig darüber gleitend. Es schien, als suchte die Blonde nach irgendetwas und Miley war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es dieses Mal finden würde.

Sie sprachen nicht, sie brauchten keine Worte.

Unfähig sich noch länger dagegen zu wehren, hob Miley ihren Kopf ein Stückchen um Lillys so einladende Lippen noch einmal für sich zu beanspruchen. Beide Arme um ihren Hals gelegt, zog sie die blonde Skaterin nach unten und lehnte sich selbst wieder zurück gegen das Auto. Lilly folgte ihr anscheinend ohne Zweifel, als sie sich wieder gegen die Pop-Prinzessin presste.

Lillys rechte Hand glitt unter Mileys luftiges Top und strich ihre Seiten entlang. Miley spürte, wie ein erneuter Blitz durch ihren Körper zuckte. Sie hatte schon mit Jake einiges gemacht und er hatte gewiss nicht nur einmal versucht an ihr herum zu fummeln.

Es war aber etwas völlig anderes Lillys weiche Hand auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Sie kannte diese Empfindung, die ihr durchs System kroch. Es war dasselbe, dass sie vor fast zwei Monaten gehabt hatte, als Lilly sie vor Jakes Party so berührt hatte.

Miley konnte es nicht abstreiten, sie begann es zu genießen.

Lilly brach den Kuss sanft und ließ einige Küsse auf Mileys Wange und Kinn zurück, bevor ihr Mund an Mileys Ohr zum Stillstand kam. „Du bist wunderschön, Miley.", flüsterte sie mit einer rauen Stimme, die Mileys Herz einen Hüpfer machen ließ und Schauer über ihren Rücken schickte. So schwer von Liebe und leisen Versprechungen, dass es ihr den Atem raubte.

Langsam verließ die Blondine dann ihr Ohr und fing an, flüchtig Mileys Hals zu küssen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss jede Berührung, die durch ihren Körper zuckte. Die Skaterin glitt fast unbemerkt von der einen Seite des Halses zur anderen, federleichte Küsse hinterlassend während sie sich bewegte.

Lillys Mund war warm und feurig auf Mileys heißer Haut.

Eine Gänsehaut schlich sich über ihren ganzen Körper, als sie das erste Mal seit Wochen richtig aufzuwachen schien. Lillys Hände, die zuvor nur unterhalb an Mileys Bauch gelegen hatten, glitten völlig unter Mileys Shirt und über ihre mit Gänsehaut überzogene Haut.

Die zitternden Hände der Pop-Prinzessin fanden ihren Weg zu Lillys Schultern, stießen aber nicht. Sie drückte nur etwas fester zu. Sie sollte das hier stoppen. Auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob sie es jemals würde enden lassen wollen, das hier war nicht richtig. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie musste es beenden. Nein, das war nicht die Wahrheit.

Und sie wusste, dass sie genau das hier wollte. Das dieses hier genau das war, worauf sie gewartet hatte.

Aber ihr Körper hätte nicht so auf Lilly reagieren sollen, es hätte alles viel einfacher sein müssen. Ein Kuss und gut. Aber so war es nicht. Und Miley wusste es. Wieso musste sie nur ausgerechnet so auf ein Mädchen reagieren? Auf ihre beste Freundin?

Sie verstärkte den Druck auf Lillys Schultern und die Surferin hielt abrupt inne.

Als sie sich trennten, legte sie ihre Stirn gegen Mileys und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Ihre Hände immer noch an Ort und Stelle unter Mileys schien, als zitterten ihre Finger. Miley suchte nach Anzeichen oder Hinweisen auf ihrem Gesicht, aber es war völlig ausdruckslos. Das beunruhigte sie.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte die Blondine schließlich, als sie ihre Augen endlich öffnete. Gewissensbisse und Reue spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder und machten keinen Platz für andere Gefühle. Miley war verwirrt. Lilly zog ihre Hände zu sich zurück und machte einen weiten Schritt von ihr weg. Sie fuhr sich durch die im Wind wehenden Haare.

„Was tut dir Leid?", Mileys Atmung ging immer noch etwas unregelmäßig und ihre Hormone spielten verrückt. Sie wollte nichts lieber tun, als sich auf die Blondine vor ihr zu stürzen. Aber das tat sie nicht, sie blieb stehen – vom Auto gestützt – und besah sich die Skaterin mit fragendem Blick. Lilly war ein Mädchen, das alles durfte nicht sein.

„Ich hätte nicht... Ich wollte nicht.", ihre Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet und sie stotterte leicht, ihr Gesicht ein zartes Rosa. Ihre Hände rangen miteinander. Sie machte noch einen Schritt nach hinten und wirkte zerknirscht. Sie legte die Hände auf die Augen und schien offenbar nachzudenken, wie sie das ganze erklären sollte.

„Ich hab unseren Lilly-Miley-Tag verdorben, nicht wahr?", sie lugte unsicher zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und seufzte schuldbewusst. Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verdorben? Wieso sollte sie ihn denn verdorben haben?

Immerhin hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Miley seit zwei Monaten endlich wieder etwas in einem Kuss gefühlt hatte. Etwas so Starkes, dass es sie von den Füßen reißen würde, würde sie es sich selbst nur eingestehen. Aber das sagte sie nicht.

„Nein, du hast ihn nicht verdorben.", Miley wollte auf sie zu gehen und hatte schon eine Hand erhoben, aber Lilly war schneller. Einen großen Bogen um die Brünette machend umrundete sie ihren Wagen und rannte zum Ausgang des Parkplatzes. Miley rannte ihr nach.

_Wie konnte Lilly jetzt einfach so abhauen?_


	15. Ms Stewart

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 15 – Ms. Stewart**

Wie sagte schon _Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_? „Alles auf einmal tun zu wollen zerstört alles auf einmal." Es ist doch wirklich ganz genauso. Ich hätte es wohl nicht gleich so überstürzen sollen. Ich hätte ihr einen kleinen Kuss geben, mich dann ins Auto setzen und einfach zu Robbie Ray fahren sollen.

Sobald ich in seiner Reichweite gewesen wäre, wäre alles gut geworden. Er hat so ein Ding mich zu beruhigen. Aber jetzt ist das ohnehin alles egal.

Denn ich renne. Ich renne so schnell ich kann. Ich renne weg von ihr.

Ich achte nicht auf ihre lauten Rufe, die ich genau hinter mir hören kann. Ich verschwinde jetzt von hier, suche mir einen Psychokerl und werde wieder gesund. Dann ziehe ich ganz weit weg ans andere Ende der Welt und vergesse alles über den brünetten Engel.

Erst einmal gucken, wie ich das ganze erklären kann. Nur ein bisschen nachdenken und mich dann rausreden. Kann ich das vielleicht auf meinen labilen Gemütszustand schieben? Ob sie mir das wohl abnimmt? Immerhin meint sie ja ständig, ich würde sie lieben.

Mist, das nimmt sie jetzt bestimmt als Beweis für ihre dumme Theorie. Sie hat zwar Recht damit, aber das binde ich ihr doch nicht auch noch auf die Nase. Ich bringe es nicht über mich noch einmal einem Menschen so viel von mir anzuvertrauen. Robbie Ray ist schon ziemlich weit vorgedrungen, aber er gilt nicht, er findet mich schließlich ständig in Situationen, die ich dann nicht mehr abstreiten kann.

Als ich um die Ecke sprinte, kollidiere ich in der nächsten Sekunde mit jemandem und es reißt mich zu Boden. Ich lande etwas unsanft auf dem Hintern und fluche leise. Der jemand, in den ich rein gelaufen bin, mustert mich mit verhaltenem Interesse. Es ist ein alter Mann. Ich springe auf und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Tut mir Leid, das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, tut mir Leid!", ich ziehe ihn auf die Füße. Er hat schneeweißes Haar und trägt einen kleinen Zwicker auf der Nase. Sein Bart ist voll und ebenfalls weiß. Er hat ein recht rundes Gesicht und viele Falten. Er trägt einen weißen Kittel. Er lächelt.

Na toll, ich habe einen Arzt umgenietet.

„Macht nichts, macht nichts. Das kann doch jedem Mal passieren. Seien Sie doch nächstes Mal ein bisschen weniger in Eile, ist besser für den Kreislauf.", jep, definitiv ein Arzt. Er tätschelt mir freundlich die Schulter (er ist etwas kleiner als ich, etwa um einen halben Kopf).

Ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Lilly! Da bist du ja...", Miley. Sie ist völlig außer Atem und packt mich an meinem Oberarm. Ich lasse mich von ihr davon schleifen und schicke dem Mann einen verabschiedenden Blick, den er mit einem Winken erwidert. Ich mag solche alten Leute, die nicht immer so mürrisch und deprimiert sind und niemals lächeln. Das kann ich auf den Tod nicht leiden. Verbitterung.

Weil ich selbst schon so verbittert bin.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen!", Miley taxiert mich mit einem wütenden Blick. Sie ist sicher wütend, weil ich die ganze Sache so ausgenutzt habe. Jetzt kommt's.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Und hör auf dich die ganze Zeit zu entschuldigen!", ich zucke bei ihrem harschen Ton zusammen und lasse sie meine Hand nehmen und mich weiter hinter ihr her ziehen. Sie macht sich wieder auf in Richtung Auto. Ich lasse den Kopf und die Schultern hängen.

"Es... es tut mir Leid. Wirklich, das musst du mir glauben.. ich-", sie dreht sich so schnell um, dass ich stolpere und fast in sie hinein laufe. Sie nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drückt ihre weichen Lippen auf meine. Ich bin für eine Sekunde zu geschockt um mich zu bewegen, dann entspanne ich mich und drehe meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um den Kuss wieder zu vertiefen.

Meine Hände finden ihren Weg zurück zu ihrer Hüfte.

Moment mal.

Meine Augen fliegen auf, als ich realisiere, was wir schon wieder tun und ich packe ihre Handgelenke und mache mich von ihr los. Sie sieht immer noch wütend aus, aber nicht mehr so sehr. Sie scheint jetzt eher wütend auf sich selbst zu sein. Wir sehen uns in die Augen, aber ich kann aus ihnen nicht lesen. Hohe Blockaden in ihnen lassen mich abblitzen.

Ich seufze leise, lasse meine Hände sinken, nehme eine von ihren und gehe wieder zum Tor des Parkplatzes. Jetzt ist sie diejenige, die mir hinterher trottet.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?", ihre Stimme klingt zerknirscht. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe sie verdutzt an.

„Wieso sollte ich sauer sein? Du warst ja nicht diejenige, die _mir_ am Hals rumgenuckelt hat.", ich lasse sie los und sinke langsam auf die Bank neben dem Tor. „Langsam gehen mir die Ausreden aus, Miles."

Ich versuche mich an einem kleinen Lachen, aber es geht etwas in die Hose und hört sich mehr an wie ein peinliches Husten. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt starre ich in den Himmel und warte auf eine Antwort von ihr.

Als keine kommt, sehe ich auf.

Miley steht immer noch an der Stelle von vorher, offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich glaube, ihr Blick ruht im Moment auf irgendetwas leicht über meinem rechten Ohr. Ich sehe mich um, aber da ist nicht, was sie ansehen könnte.

„Miles?", keine Antwort. Hat sie mich überhaupt gehört? „Miles?"

Vorsichtig aufstehend, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, tippe ich ihr auf die Schulter und sie hebt sanft ihren Kopf. Der Wind spielt durch ihre Haare und ihre Augen glitzern in der Sonne wie Ozeane. Und ich könnte schwören, sie sind mindestens so tief wie einer. Sie lächelt sanft und spielt mit den Händen herum. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich behaupten, dass sie jetzt nervös ist.

Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und vergrabe meine Nase in ihrem Haar und flüstere in ihr Ohr. „Du darfst nicht wütend auf mich sein... Ich brauche dich, du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich verspreche es dir, ich machs auch nie wieder." Meine Hände zittern.

Ich spüre ihr Kinn auf meiner Schulter und höre einen erleichterten Seufzer. „Weißt du... ich habe das Gefühl, dass unsere Freundschaft einfach nichts zerstören kann. Egal was für Sachen wir auch machen, irgendwie sind wir uns hinterher immer viel näher als zuvor."

Näher als du denkst, Miles...

•◘○

„Na klar, so ist das nunmal. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los.", Miley kicherte sanft und verfestigte den ohnehin schon schraubstockartigen Griff um Lillys Rücken. Lilly schaffte es immer, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. „Sag mal, Miles... Bin ich eigentlich dein neues Kuscheltier? Du liegst in letzter Zeit ja wirklich ständig in meinen Armen."

Sie lehnte sich ein Stück von der Blondinen zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Das Baby-Blau lachte fröhlich und herausfordernd.

„Wieso? Magst du's nicht? Ich kann mir auch ein anderes Kuscheltier suchen, wenn dir das lieber wäre.", langsam lösten sie sich von einander und durchquerten das Tor. Lilly gluckste leise, schüttelte sanft den Kopf und schloss ihr Auto mit einem leisen Klicken auf. Miley schlüpfte in den Wagen. Die Miene der Skaterin wurde wieder ernster, als sie den Parkplatz verließen.

„Miley, wegen dem Kuss...", die Brünette hob die Hand. „Nein, ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden." Miley rollte mit den Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie gut sich Lillys Lippen auf ihren angefühlt hatten. Dafür hatte sie später noch Zeit.

Die Pop-Prinzessin hatte so das Gefühl, sie würde noch lange davon träumen und darüber grübeln.

„Lilly, es war nur ein Kuss. Ich gebe zu, es ist ein bisschen ausgeartet. Aber... können wir jetzt bitte nicht darüber sprechen? Wir brauchen jetzt unsere ganze Energie um dir einen netten Doktor zu suchen. Konzentrier dich auf die Straße.", sie hoffe, dass die Sache damit gegessen war, aber anscheinend sah die Surferin das Ganze etwas anders.

Sie seufzte nur und bog um eine Straßenecke.

Eigentlich waren es ja zwei Küsse gewesen. Zwei Küsse, die ihre Welt zum erzittern gebracht hatten. Und das warf sie mehr aus der Bahn, als irgendetwas sonst.

•◘○

„Lilly, bist du dir sicher, dass das hier so eine gute Idee ist? Ich dachte, du hasst das Theater. Ist es da nicht irgendwie seltsam, dass du ausgerechnet beim Wintermusical mitmachst? Ich will dir ja nicht davon abraten... aber es passt eben so überhaupt nicht zu dir.", Oliver sitzt in einem der roten Sitze in der ersten Reihe, während ich mich einspiele für das erste Stück.

Es ist ein Duett und – wie könnte es auch anders sein – geht es dadrin um Liebe. Hach, wie originell. Ich bin hin und weg. Nicht.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich kann da doch auch nichts für. Ms. Davis hat mich gezwungen und Professor Crown scheint das ganze für eine glänzende Idee zu halten, mein Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern...

Geh und beschwer dich bei denen darüber, dass du das jetzt mit mir hier unten absitzen musst. Aber wenn du unbedingt gehen willst... Dann lass mich ruhig mit den ganzen Theaterfreaks alleine. Wenn du das vor deinem Herz verantworten kannst, nur zu.", meine Finger gleiten über die Tasten und hinterlassen einen wohligen Klang in der Luft.

Ollie starrt mich an, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Er rührt sich aber nicht weiter. Ich habe ihn wirklich gut erzogen.

„Schon gut. Ich bleibe ja. Aber wann geht das ganze denn _endlich_ los? Ich habe auch noch ein Leben außerhalb der Schule."; das bringt mich tatsächlich zum Lachen. Er ist manchmal einfach witzig, obwohl er es gar nicht so meint. Oliver und ein Leben neben der Schule, zum schreien. „Das ist nicht witzig! Ich meine das ernst! Ich muss noch meine Party für heute Abend einrichten und wichtige Möbelstücke weg räumen."

Ich rolle mit den Augen, dann bemerke ich seinen herausfordernden und gleichzeitig flehentlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Fein, ich helfe dir beim Tragen. Aber versprich mir, dass du vernünftiges Bier kaufst. Ich will nicht wieder so eine Plörre wie beim letzten Mal trinken.", es jagt mir einen unwirschen Schauer über den Rücken und ich mache eine Kotz-Bewegung. Er kichert hinter mir.

„Keine Sorge, ist alles schon arrangiert. Du brauchst nur zu kommen, weg zu räumen und kannst dich dann sinnlos betrinken. Da habe ich absolut nichts gegen. Aber bitte... leg nicht wieder ein Mädchen im Bett meiner Eltern flach. Sonst muss ich ihnen wieder die Frage beantworten, wieso ihr Bett so unordentlich ist und wieso es so nach Sex riecht.", ich strecke ihm meine Zunge entgegen und wende mich dann wieder den Noten zu.

Das ist mir nur ein einziges Mal passiert und seitdem reitet er da jedes Mal drauf rum, wenn er eine Party in seinem Haus schmeißt. Sonst ist aber glaube ich noch nie etwas Wichtiges kaputt gegangen dort. Er verstaut und verschließt immer alles recht ordentlich, bevor die Gäste kommen. Vielleicht ist Mal ein Stuhl geflogen... Ich zwinge Miley einfach dazu mich zu begleiten.

„Wir finden schon noch ein paar mehr billige Arbeitskräfte. Kommt Sarah auch? Oder hast du sie nicht eingeladen?", ich versuche mich an einer besonders schwierigen Stelle des Stückes und bewältige sie mit Leichtigkeit. Ich werde immer besser.

„Sie hat irgendwo ein Charity-Event. Ich weiß nicht, rettet die Bäume oder so etwas. Sie hat keine Zeit. Langsam glaube ich wirklich, sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Denkst du, sie will mit mir Schluss machen?", ich höre die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme und seufze ungehalten.

Der Junge hat einfach kein Selbstvertrauen mehr, seit er mit Saint Sarah zusammen ist. Sie hat ihn verweichlicht. Böse, böse Sarah.

„Es wäre nur für das beste, Sarah ist nicht gut für dich. Es gibt eine Menge Fische im Meer. Ich frage dich noch einmal, wieso ausgerechnet _Sarah_?"

„Sie ist mir sehr wichtig. Und außerdem bin ich in sie verlie-"

„Das denkst du, Ollie. Aber Liebe macht dich nur unglücklich. Glaub mir, ich weiß das.", ich drehe mich völlig auf dem kleinen Stuhl um und fixiere ihn mit meinem Blick. Er sieht jetzt argwöhnisch aus. Und schon macht er sich wieder Sorgen. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem er nicht einmal so aussieht wie jetzt.

„Lilly, nur weil du schlechte Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht hast, heißt das nicht, dass es dir in jeder Beziehung so gehen wird.", er versucht nach meiner Hand zu greifen, aber ich ziehe sie weg und schüttele den Kopf. „Du musst Leute rein lassen, Lil. Ich bin sicher, dass da draußen die Richtige für dich ist. Du bist du, das allein macht es doch schon einfach, sich in dich zu verlieben."

„Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Oken. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, _du_ bist in mich verliebt.", wir beide denken einige Sekunden lang darüber nach, was ich gerade gesagt habe... dann verziehen wir zur gleichen Zeit unsere Gesichter und ich schüttele mich.

Ich und Oliver? Ein grässlicher und vor allem grausamer Gedanke.

„Die Richtige für mich geht im Moment mit Mr. Ich-bin-so-cool-ich-pisse-Eiswürfel und ist leider außer Reichweite.", ich mache eine kleine Handbewegung über meine Seite. Als sich allerdings eine Hand auf meiner Schulter nieder lässt, zucke ich zusammen und lasse den Kopf etwas ungeschickt zur Seite schnellen. „M-Miley. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Und da höre ich doch glatt, wie du über mich sprichst.", ich sehe ein verschmitztes Grinsen über ihre Lippen huschen und schlucke. Jetzt wo ich weiß, wie die sich auf meinen anfühlen, habe ich noch größere Schwierigkeiten sie nicht die ganze Zeit über an zu starren.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir von dir gesprochen haben?", ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihre Hand immer noch auf meiner Schulter liegt und dass meine Hände zittern. Ich schwöre es, ich kann nicht spielen, wenn sie hinter mir steht und mir auf die Finger schaut.

•◘○

„Na ja, ihr habt doch wohl über die Richtige in deinem Leben gesprochen, Lil. Nicht, dass ich denke, dass ich das bin...", sie bemerkte, wie Oliver sie mit wachsendem Interesse musterte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie fort fuhr, „Aber ganz offensichtlich denkst du ja so über mich, Lilly Schatz."

Sie beobachtete Lilly genau und lächelte angesichts des zuckenden Muskels an Lillys Kinn. Irgendwie schien das zu einer ihrer neuen, spannenden Eigenschaften und Angewohnheiten zu werden.

„Ich werde dich einfach Mal in dem Glauben belassen, dass das stimmt, Miles. Wenn ich dich wollte, dann hätte ich dich schon gehabt.", Miley kicherte und piekte die Skaterin mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Wange. „Was willst du eigentlich hier? Hast du auch vor vorsingen? Ich würde mich ja selbst anmelden, aber leider bin ich schon zum Klavier spielen verurteilt worden.", sie verwies mit einer Hand auf den schwarzen Flügel neben ihr.

Miley hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lilly Klavier spielen konnte.

„Deswegen und weil du viel zu feige bist um vor so vielen Menschen zu singen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die dritte Klasse, als du von der Bühne gerannt bist und dich in einem Zimmer eingeschlossen hast, weil du solche Angst hattest, Karaoke singen zu müssen.", Miley kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Lilly deutete mit einer Faust auf den Brünetten.

„Vordere dein Glück nicht heraus, Oken! Ich dulde dich, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht auch eine verpassen könnte, wenn du Mal nicht hinsiehst. Das ist Jahre her, ich bin erwachsen geworden.", Oliver zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als Lilly die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Das einzige, was an dir erwachsen geworden ist, ist dein Sexualtrieb. Aber das ist auch schon alles.", er stand schon in der Mitte seines Satzes auf und rannte davon. Und offenbar tat er gut daran, denn wenige Sekunden später folgte ihm die große Blondine. Sie schwang eine Faust nach ihm und brüllte ihm nach.

Miley lachte laut auf und erschrak sich dermaßen, als sich zwei Arme um ihren Bauch schlangen, dass sie einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. Die Arme waren fest und bestimmt und drückten für Mileys Geschmack eine Spur zu fest.

„Erbärmlich, was? Wie sie einander jagen, als wären sie Tiere.", Jakes dunkle Stimme kräuselte sich um Mileys Ohr und sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand die beiden Freunde überhaupt nicht erbärmlich. Ganz im Gegenteil, genau diese Kindereien machten sie doch gerade so liebenswert.

„Lass ihnen ihren Spaß. Ist doch schön, das wenigstens sie welchen haben.", Miley suchte aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, gab nach etwa einer Minute allerdings auf. Jakes Atem an ihrem Hals machte sie wahnsinnig, und das nicht im positiven Sinne.

„Wir könnten auch Spaß haben, Babe.", ein unwohliger Schauer kroch ihr System entlang und sie erzitterte in seinen Armen. Lilly und ein sich den Kopf haltender Oliver kamen wieder zurück. Lilly stolzierte etwas und ihre Schritte waren auf jeden Fall federnder als sonst. „Da kommt ja unsere Lesbo."

„Wenn du das Mädchen nicht gleich loslässt, erstickt sie noch an deinem Ego, Jakey-Boy.", Lilly setzte sich erneut auf die kleine Bank vor dem Klavier und würdigte dem Blonden keines weiteren Blickes. Der verfestigte seinen Griff noch, sehr zu Mileys ohnehin schon nicht vorhandenem Wohlbehagen.

„Ach komm, sei leise Truscott. Ich kann mit meinem Mädchen machen, was ich will.", das traf einen Nerv in Mileys Kopf. Musste sie sich jetzt auch noch behandeln lassen wie einen Gegenstand? Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stand Lilly schon vor den beiden und drückte einen Finger in Jakes Brust. Er ließ Miley los und schob sie grob zur Seite.

„Miles ist keine deiner Trophäen, mit denen du anzugeben hast, Jake. Sie hat mehr verdient als so einen kleinen Schwanz wie dich. Tausend mal mehr.", sie gab Jake einen kleinen Schubs gegen seine Front, der ihn ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten stolpern ließ. Er rieb sich die Brust.

„Lilly, lass gut sein. Wirklich.", Miley packte die Skaterin am Arm und wollte sie zurückhalten, aber die machte sich sanft von ihr los. Fast schon zärtlich.

„Nein ich lasse es nicht gut sein. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, wie er dich behandelt."

„Wie ich sie behandle? Ich trage sie auf Händen! Ich gebe ihr alles was sie will. Und ein paar Dinge, die du ihr nie geben könntest.", Lillys Auge zuckte und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Jake war gerade erst im Krankenhaus gewesen, er brauchte nicht noch einmal dort landen.

Miley stellte sich zwischen die beiden und drängte Lilly vorsichtig mit den Händen zurück. Oliver kam zu den beiden.

„Verpiss dich, Jake.", er legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Lillys Schulter und nickte der Brünetten zu, die Lilly losließ. Lillys Fäuste hatten sich wieder entspannt und sie wirkte jetzt nur noch ausgesprochen wütend. Der Muskel an ihrem Kiefer war wieder da und zuckte wie wild. Miley küsste Lillys Kinn sanft und strich mit einem Zeigefinger darüber.

„Darüber sprechen wir später.", sie lächelte Oliver zu und ging ihrem Freund nach, der sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und davon gegangen war. Sie schickte der Blondinen noch einen kleinen, dankbaren Blick. Diese hatte sich in einen Stuhl fallen lassen und blies Luft aus. Fast so, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Zigarette in der Hand halten.

•◘○

„Vielen Dank für ihre zahlreichen und durchaus... interessanten Vorstellungen. Ich werde mich mit meinem Team zurückziehen und Morgen früh die Liste der Schauspieler am schwarzen Brett aushängen.", Ms. Davis Stimme verebbt. Die Aula leert sich langsam wieder und ich lehne mich zurück. Meine Finger tun von dem vielen Klavier spielen etwas weh. Ich bin es einfach noch nicht gewohnt, so viel an einem Stück zu spielen.

Ein Gähnen entflieht mir.

Letzte Nacht habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was ich mit der Anziehung in die Richtung einer bestimmten Brünette mache. Dieser Kuss geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hätte schwören können, sie hat das auch gefühlt. Die Aufregung, die Hitze... die Liebe.

Aber das ist Wunschdenken. Auch wenn Miley vielleicht nicht unsterblich in Jake verliebt ist – jeder der das ist, ist ein Hohlkopf – so steht sie ja auch nicht auf Frauen wie mich. Oder überhaupt auf Frauen. Blöde Sache, aber ändern kann ich es schlecht.

Trotzdem... ihre weichen Lippen...

„Lilly? Was machen Sie denn noch hier? Das Vorsingen ist doch vorbei, oder nicht?", ich drehe meinen Kopf und lächle dem großen Mann mit der Brille entgegen, der mit einem Stapel Papiere in die Aula gestolpert kommt. „Sie haben Glück, ich wollte gerade abschließen."

„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich war einfach in Gedanken versunken. In letzter Zeit liegt mir einfach eine Menge schwer im Magen.", ich stehe auf und klappe den Flügel vorsichtig zu und räume die Notenblätter zusammen. Warum auch immer Ms. Davis mich nicht hinaus gescheucht hat wie die anderen ist mir schleierhaft. Sie scheint mich zu mögen.

Gut für mich.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Sie sind nicht mehr bei der Sache, wann auch immer wir uns treffen. Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was Sie bedrückt?", er verstaut das viele Papier in einem Spinnt am Rand der Bühne und verschließt ihn. Ich lasse mich in einen Sitz sinken und denke einige Minuten lang nach. Er summt vor sich hin, als er beginnt die Bühne aufzuräumen.

„Ich habe Probleme damit, einen guten Psychiater zu finden. Sie wissen schon, wegen der Sache mit dem Handgelenk." - davon haben übrigens aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund alle gehört, ich hebe meine linke Hand und zeige ihm die feinen, weißen Linien, bevor ich fortfahre - „Und das fuchst mich. Es scheint einfach keine kompetenten Leute mehr zu geben."

Meine Probleme mit Miley binde ich ihm bestimmt nicht auf die Nase. Es reicht schon, dass ich Robbie Ray alles erzählt habe. Von Miley bis zur Vergewaltigung. Nachdem ich vor seinen Augen Brad so übel zugesetzt habe, wollte er natürlich wissen, worum es ging. Und Brads netter Slip (ihr wisst schon, das mit dem Tier), hat auch nicht gerade zum Gegenteil geführt.

Er ist für mich da, wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauche und manchmal komme ich nur, um ihn zu sehen.

„Sie können mir nicht zufällig einen Guten empfehlen? Sie scheinen ja für alles eine Antwort parat zu haben.", das war nicht böse gemeint. Eigentlich ist es aus meinem Mund sogar ein Kompliment. Ich hoffe, das weiß er auch. Ich will mir mit meinem Mentor keinen Ärger einhandeln.

„Zufällig tue ich das. Meine Tochter – sie ist etwa drei Jahre älter als Sie – hatte Probleme mit ihrem Gewicht und durch diesen Mann ist sie schon fast wieder völlig genesen. Ich verdanke ihm viel. Ich kann Ihnen seine Karte geben, wenn Sie das wollen.", er setzt sich auf den Bühnenrand, lässt die Beine baumeln und ich nicke.

„Das wäre wirklich ganz toll. Danke, Professor.", ich lächle ihn an und lehne mich wieder sanft zurück und seufze erleichtert. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das freuen würde, wenn dieser Kerl der wäre, der mir helfen kann. Miley hatte doch Recht, ich brauche echt Hilfe.", leicht kichernd schließe ich meine Augen und atme auf.

Jetzt wird bestimmt wieder alles gut.

Das riesige, weiße Gebäude ragt vor mir empor und sieht gruseliger aus, jetzt wo ich direkt davor stehe. Ich muss sagen, auf dem Foto wirkte es wesentlich einladender. Ob das echt so eine gute Idee ist? Ich kenne den Mann ja nicht einmal. Ich meine, okay... Prof. Crown meinte, er ist der Beste. Aber jetzt mal im ernst. Welcher Mensch, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, würde bitte hier arbeiten wollen? In einem monströsen, kalten Eiswürfel mitten in der Stadt.

Gut, da muss ich jetzt durch. Du schaffst das, Truscott!

Vorsichtig gehe ich durch die Drehtür, aus dessen Innern mir fünf Leute entgegen kommen. Ich bin allein. Ich habe mich entschlossen Miley zu Hause zu lassen. Das muss ich für mich alleine machen. Ich habe so das Gefühl, sie würde mich nur ablenken und das will ich nicht.

Auf einem Schild am anderen Ende der Halle steht in großen, blauen Lettern:

**ST. ELIOT: Ihr Institut für Psychotherapien aller Art**

Ich gehe mal davon aus, ich bin hier genau richtig. Jetzt habe ich auch endlich etwas gefunden, wofür ich das Geld meines Vaters ausgeben kann, was ich zu Weihnachten bekommen habe. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht ganz das sein, was er sich vorgestellt hat, aber wie auch immer.

Er kennt mich ja auch nicht.

Hinter dem Tresen sitzt eine große, blonde Frau mit einer Halbmondbrille. Sie tippt wild auf einem Computer herum und sieht alles andere als fröhlich aus. Sie murmelt Sachen, die ich nicht verstehen kann und hat offensichtlich unabsichtlich übergangen, mich zu realisieren.

Sie stößt einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus und wendet sich dann mir zu. Ich habe heute Mal keine Hose mit Löchern an. Nein, sie ist heile und sieht sogar noch sehr sauber aus. Ich habe sogar meine hellblaue Cap abgenommen und bevor ich hier ankam das Blut aus meiner Lederjacke gescheuert. Die habe ich in der linken Hand.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", ich drehe meine Mütze in den schwitzenden Händen. Ich bin relativ nervös. Mein erster Besuch bei einem Psychiater, der mal was von mir und nicht von meinem Bruder will. Komisches Gefühl, muss ich zugeben.

„Ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Evans. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich da hin muss?", ich straffe meine Schultern und lehne mich gegen den Tresen und beobachte, wie sie ein paar Daten in den PC eingibt und dann wieder flucht (natürlich so leise, dass ich es eigentlich nicht hören sollte, aber ich habe gute Ohren).

„Gibt es ein Problem? Kann ich helfen?", meine Mütze zur Seite legend, lehne ich mich über den hohen Tisch und versuche auf den Computer zu spähen. Sie mustert mich mit offensichtlichem Interesse. Was sie wohl denkt... sie ist wirklich eine Hübsche. Ihre blonden Haare sind sehr hell – wohl gefärbt – und ihr Gesicht ist schmal mit hohen Wangenknochen. Sie könnte Model sein, wenn sie nicht in einer Psychiatrie arbeiten würde.

Also wenn sie mich umsorgt, dann lasse ich mich hier gerne einweisen.

„Glauben Sie, Sie könnten diesen Computer für mich wieder zusammenflicken? Ich kenne mich mit den Dingern nicht aus.", sie winkt mich um den Tisch und ich gehorche. Nicht jedoch, ohne noch einmal auf die Uhr zu sehen. Ich habe noch 20 Minuten. Ich hatte wirklich Angst vor diesem Termin und habe nicht abgeschätzt, wie lange ich mich wohl vor dem Gebäude herum treibe, bis ich dann endlich rein gehe.

„Das ist alles gar kein Problem...", ich nehme die Maus in meine Hand und begutachte den Bildschirm. Scheint so, als hätte sich die Gute einen Virus eingefangen oder so. „Haben Sie ein Antiviren-Programm?" Ich drehe meinen Kopf und bemerke, wie nah wir uns sind.

Ihre Haut sieht unglaublich weich aus.

Ihre Augen sind dunkel und erinnern mich irgendwie an Gewitterwolken. Ihnen wohnt komischerweise ein vertrauter Schimmer inne. Meine Hände stehen still und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Auf ihren Wangen breitet sich ein kaum merklicher Rotschimmer aus. Ich frage mich, wie alt sie wohl ist. Irgendwie kann ich mir das bei ihr nicht denken.

„Wieso sind alle interessanten Frauen, die ich treffe, bloß immer wahnsinnig oder psychisch labil?", es ist keine Frage, es ist viel eher eine Feststellung. Und die ist an mich gerichtet. Ich gluckse leicht und sie stimmt ein. Und weniger Minuten später muss ich mich gegen den Tisch stützen um nicht vor lachen um zu fallen.

„Ich habe leider keine Antwort auf diese Frage, Ms...", ich linse auf ihr Namensschild und stutze. „Ms. Stewart?", ich höre auf zu Lachen und werde etwas ernster. „Kennen Sie vielleicht eine gewisse Miley Stewart?", das wäre ein zu großer Zufall, vermutlich sind sie nicht verwandt und haben bloß denselben Nachnamen.

„Miley Stewart? Zufällig tue ich das, ja. So heißt meine Cousine, wieso?.", ich starre die Frau vor mir an und schlucke heftig. Diese Augen. Natürlich kenne ich sie. Sie stechen mir ins Auge, genauso wie ihre. Genauso wie Mileys. Cousinen, huh?

„Tatsächlich... Miley geht auf meine Schule. In der Tat ist sie... meine beste Freundin.", ich zwinge mich zu einem leichten Lächeln, auch wenn ich über meinen Status zu Miley lieber nicht nachdenke.

„Wirklich. Sie hat nie von ihrer gut aussehenden Freundin erzählt. Eine Schande dieses Mädchen, immer will sie alles für sich alleine haben. Sie muss langsam mal lernen zu teilen.", ich lehne inzwischen gegen dem Tresen und habe die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Meine Lederjacke habe ich in der einen Hand, was meine Arme frei liegen lässt.

Die Blondine streicht mit einem Finger über meinen Arm und grinst verführerisch. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, will sie mich ins Bett kriegen. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch.

Mileys Cousine ist wirklich umwerfend.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen als ich mich zu ihr herunter beuge und ihr ins Ohr flüstere. „Glauben Sie mir. Miley würde es gar nicht merken, wenn ich mal eine Nacht lang aussetze.", ich fühle genau, wie sie für drei Sekunden lang erzittert. „Aber nun zum Geschäft." Ich lehne mich wieder zurück. „Könnten Sie mir jetzt vielleicht Auskunft darüber geben, wo ich Dr. Evans finde?"

Sie sieht für einen Moment belustigt drein, wahrscheinlich wegen des schnellen Themenwechsels, dann deutet sie auf eine Glastür zu meiner Linken. Dahinter scheint ein Warteraum zu liegen.

„Er wird Sie aufrufen, Ms. ...", ich bin schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür und drehe mich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um. Mein Lächeln ist dieses eine Mal nur ganz allein für sie. Mileys Cousine. Die Stewarts scheinen mich in sich hinein ziehen zu wollen.

„_Truscott, ma'am. Lilly Truscott."_


	16. Die Idee

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 16 – Die Idee in dich verliebt zu sein**

Ich habe Angst.

Ich habe Angst vor dieser absolut lächerlichen Sitzung. Das Wartezimmer, in dem ich mich befinde, ist fast menschenleer. Außer mir sind noch drei andere Leute hier. Eine alte Frau mit ergrauten Haaren, einer dicken Brille und einer Lederhandtasche in der linken Ecke schräg gegenüber von mir. Ein Junge, der aussieht wie zehn und einen Game Boy in der Hand hält (er hat eine lange, unansehnliche Narbe über dem rechten Auge). Und ein Mädchen, dass in etwa so alt aussieht wie ich. Ich glaube, sie geht auf meine Schule.

Irgendwo da habe ich sie schon mal gesehen. Sie trägt eine Zahnspange, hat rote Haare und neben ihr auf dem Stuhl steht eine E-Gitarre. Ganz wunderbares Modell. Mir kommt es vor, als sollte ich mich an sie erinnern. Aber ich tue es nicht. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.

Seit zehn Minuten sitze ich hier und starre die Personen um mich herum an. Ich habe sogar Zeitweise angefangen, die Falten im Gesicht der alten Dame zu zählen. Das wird schnell langweilig, wenn dir klar wird, dass du auch bald so aussehen wirst.

Also starre ich jetzt meine in einander verschlungenen Hände an und lasse meine Gedanken wandern.

Was dieser Psychoheini wohl alles von mir verlangen wird? Ich muss bestimmt eine Menge seltsames Zeug machen. Und das auch noch Mileys Cousine hier arbeitet. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, Gott hat mehr für mich vorgesehen, als er zugeben will. Nicht, dass ich ihn je gefragt hätte. Ich lasse mich lieber überraschen.

Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was diese Ms. Stewart mit ihren Flirtereien bezwecken wollte. Ich meine, sie ist heiß, gar keine Frage. Aber mal im Ernst, die Chance, dass ich eine Stewart abbekomme... also die ist ja praktisch gleich Null. Gleich minus eins.

„Lillian Truscott bitte in Zimmer eins!", eine klare Frauenstimme klingt durch den Lautsprecher gleich über mir und ich mache mich leicht erschaudernd auf den Weg in mein Verderben. Bitte lass diesen Typen nett sein. Ich will das nur hinter mich bringen.

Ich öffne die Tür zu Zimmer eins und spähe mit nur einem Auge hinein. Zunächst kann ich einen Schreibtisch mit vielen Büchern und eine Couch erkennen. Neben der Couch sitzt ein alter Mann. Er hat schneeweißes Haar und einen ebenso weißen Bart. Sieht recht klein aus und schenkt mir ein freundliches Lächeln.

Oh. Nein.

„Hallo Ms. Truscott, schön Sie wiederzusehen.", mein Herz bleibt stehen und ich trete nervös auf der Stelle umher, als ich die Tür hinter mir leise zu schiebe. „Ich bin Dr. George Evans." Er steht auf und streckt mir eine große Hand entgegen, die ich ohne Wort nehme und schüttele.

Das ist nicht ernsthaft der Arzt, den ich vor einer Woche umgenietet habe...

„Guten Tag, Dr. Evans. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen.", am liebsten würde ich aber sofort umdrehen und hinaus marschieren. Mit den Erinnerungen leben und mich umbringen, wenn mir in nächster Zeit danach ist. Ich kann doch unmöglich den Kerl als Psychiater haben, den ich um gerannt habe.

Schlechter erster Eindruck.

So scheine ich ja eine Menge Leute zu treffen. Erst Miley, jetzt ihn. Wer kommt bitte als nächstes? Niemand ist sicher vor the one, the only LILLY TRUSCOTT!

„Wie schön zu sehen, dass Sie es nicht mehr ganz so eilig haben. Bitte, bitte. Setzen Sie sich doch.", ich lasse mich auf die Couch sinken und lege die Füße hoch. Ob es wohl im Ernst so sein wird, wie in all den Filmen, die man so sieht? „Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Das ist eine seltsame Frage. Wie soll ich darauf bitte Antworten? Er sollte wissen, was zu tun ist. Er soll mich wieder gesund machen, jetzt gleich! Vielleicht ist das eine Fangfrage... Und er meint in Wirklichkeit, dass ich ihm jetzt erzählen soll, wieso verdammt ich seine Zeit beanspruche?

„Ich bin hier... weil ich versucht habe mich umzubringen. Oder etwa nicht?", Ich klinge bescheuert. Hoffnungslos bescheuert.

„Oh ja, ich denke schon. Also, ich nehme an, das ist das erste Mal, dass Sie bei einem Psychiater sind? Oder haben Sie bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt in diesem Gebiet?", er zieht ein Klemmbrett aus einem der Regale und trägt oben etwas in ein Raster ein. Vermutlich meinen Namen und wer ich so bin.

„Ich war ein paar mal mit meinem Bruder bei einem Psychiater. Das ist aber schon ein paar Jahre her. Ich selbst bin zum ersten Mal als Patientin hier.", ich spiele mit meinen Daumen und er beobachtet mich genau. Ich kann es fühlen und jedes Mal, wenn ich aufsehe, begegne ich seinem Blick.

„Ihr Bruder?"

„Als ich 11 war hat er versucht sich den Hals auf zu schneiden.", bei einem Psychiater muss man alles erzählen, sonst kann er einen nicht richtig durch checken. Mein Bruder hat sich selbst immer als schwieriges Puzzle gesehen und dass er dem Arzt einzelne Teile geben muss, um das Puzzle zu lösen.

„Danach ist er für zwei Jahre in eine Psychiatrie gegangen und musste danach regelmäßig einen Arzt besuchen.", jetzt spiele ich mit dem Ende meines T-Shirts.

Dr. Evans reicht mir ein eigenes Klemmbrett und einen Kugelschreiber. Ich gucke ihn verdutzt an.

„Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das mit ihrer Nervosität. Malen Sie einfach drauf los. Was auch immer Ihnen in den Sinn kommt.", er wartet für ein paar Sekunden, dann setzt er wieder an. „Ihr Bruder hat also eine Psychiatrie besucht. Verstehe.", er macht sich eine Notiz auf dem Klemmbrett. „Und ihre Eltern? Wie haben die auf die ganze Sache reagiert?"

„Unser Vater ist abgehauen und unsere Mutter hasst uns."

•◘○

Mileys Geduld hing am seidenen Faden, als sie auf Oliver wartete. Sie saß unruhig vor seinem Haus und trommelte mit den Fingern auf ihren Oberschenkeln herum. Er hatte ihr versprochen pünktlich zu sein, aber natürlich hatte er dieses Versprechen nicht halten können.

Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, als sie durch das Küchenfenster spähte. Nur ein paar Häuser weiter wohnte Jake, das wusste sie. Aber sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zu besuchen. Sie hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu sprechen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr zusehends unwohl in seiner Gegenwart. Sie wusste auch, dass er ihre Beziehung eine Stufe höher setzen wollte. Und das bedeutete Sex. Aber sie wollte keinen Sex mit ihm haben. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt länger küssen wollte.

Sie hatten einfach nichts, worüber sie sprechen konnten. Jake war immer so sehr auf sich fixiert. Da war nichts mit tief schürfenden Gesprächen, die einen innen berührten oder die Miley so glücklich machten, wie sonst kaum etwas.

Mit Lilly war das eine völlig andere Schiene, die sie fuhr.

Je mehr Zeit sie mit der Skaterin verbrachte, desto näher fühlte sie sich ihr. Und desto weiter weg fühlte sie sich von dem blonden Quarterback. Lilly sorgte sich um sie, sie war Lilly wichtig. Die Blondine war in Miley verliebt. Noch einmal seufzte sie.

Wieso konnte Lilly nicht einfach ein Junge sein. Sie hatte kein Problem mit Homosexualität, solange es nicht sie betraf. Sie hatte auch kein Problem damit, dass Lilly lesbisch war und auch nicht, dass sich die Surferin in ausgerechnet sie verliebt hatte. Aber sie selbst... Sie selbst wollte normal sein.

„Wieso tust du sowas, Lilly? Wieso verwirrst du mich so?", sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss sanft die Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lehnte sich zurück. Lillys Lippen auf ihren. Ein harter, intensiver, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, so als wäre sie komplett.

Als würde die Blondine dafür sorgen, dass sich Miley leicht fühlte, luftig. Als würde sie schweben.

Jake hatte dagegen nichts aufzubringen.

„Miles... du bist ja schon da. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich komm ein bisschen später.", Olivers schwere Schritte auf der Treppe vernehmend, öffnete die Brünette die Augen und lächelte leicht. Der Brünette trug eine Kiste Bier und stellte sie vor der Pop-Prinzessin ab.

Sein Schlüssel verschwand im großen Schloss der Haustür und er machte sich wieder zurück auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", Miley begutachtete die Kiste zu ihren Füßen und wog ab, ob sie die wohl tragen konnte. Sie war etwas enttäuscht. Lilly hatte gesagt, sie könne nicht zum helfen kommen. Sie hatte Miley nicht sagen wollen, wohin sie ging und das frustrierte sie nur noch mehr.

„Nimm die Kiste und stell sie ins Wohnzimmer. Das heißt, wenn du das kannst.", er kam bereits mit einer neuen zurück. Miley hob sie an, ließ Luft ab und schob die angelehnte Tür mit dem Fuß auf. „Pass aber auf, dass du nirgendwo gegen stößt. Lilly hat einmal unseren Schrank demoliert, weil sie herumgealbert und die Kiste hin und her geschwenkt hat."

Miley rollte mit den Augen.

„Als könnte ich diese Kiste hin und her schwingen, Ollie. Also echt.", sie beeilte sich die Kiste loszuwerden. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, so schwere Dinge hin und her zu bewegen. Dafür hatte sie für gewöhnlich ihren Vater oder Bruder parat. Oder gegebenenfalls – seit einiger Zeit – die gut aussehende Skaterin.

„Ich meine ja nur."

Als sie die Kisten ordnungsgemäß untergebracht hatten, ließen sie sich für einige Sekunden auf eines von Olivers Ledersofas nieder. Sie wirkten ebenso alt und zerschlissen wie Lillys Sofa bei sich zu Hause. Offenbar hatten wenigstens diese Möbelstücke schon mehr als eine Party miterlebt.

In dem großen Schrank in einer Ecke des Zimmers nahe der Tür war eine große Kerbe. Das Holz war teilweise abgesplittert. Miley grinste. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Lilly mit der großen, schweren Kiste das Haus unsicher gemacht hatte.

„Wieso grinst du so? An jemand Bestimmtes gedacht?", sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu und blickte verdutzt. „Na ja, du siehst in letzter Zeit einfach oft danach aus, als wärst du verknallt. Weißt du, dieses liebeskranke Lächeln." Er wedelte mit der linken Hand herum.

„Liebeskrankes Lächeln? Ich lächle überhaupt nicht liebeskrank...", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. Sie war ganz bestimmt nicht liebeskrank, wenn sie über die Surferin nachdachte.

„Oh doch. Glaub mir, ich kenne den genau. Immerhin musste ich Lilly jahrelang dabei zusehen, wie sie diesem einen Mädchen nachgeschaut hat, bis sie sie dann endlich hatte. Genau derselbe Blick.", er nickte störrisch und griff nach einem Bier aus der Kiste, die unter dem Kaffeetisch stand.

„Lilly war jahrelang hinter ein und demselben Mädchen her? Sie wirkt gar nicht so wie ein Mensch, der sich unbedingt binden will.", sie lehnte das Bier dankend ab, das Oliver ihr hinhielt. Sie hatte Lilly versprochen, sie später noch von zu Hause abzuholen und sie am Ende des Abends dann wieder zurückzubringen. Damit Lilly den Abend genießen konnte.

Miley war sowieso nicht wirklich für Alkohol.

„Sie hat sich sehr verändert. Dieses Mädchen hat ihr das Herz gebrochen und danach hat sie sich nie wieder verliebt. Sie ist nur noch herum gestreunt und hat sich wahllos Frauen heraus gepickt. Anscheinend hat sie nie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hat.", er zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Bier.

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach nicht an den richtigen Stellen gesucht.", murmelte die Brünette und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie Lillys Hände über ihren Bauch geglitten waren. Sie bekam auf der Stelle eine Gänsehaut. Lilly hatte sich seitdem nie wieder verliebt? Aber das stimmte nicht. „Oliver, ich glaube Lilly ist in _mich_ verliebt."

Ihre Stimme klang fest und bestimmt, als duldete sie keine Widerrede. Dieses Mal jedoch schien sich der braunhaarige Junge gewappnet zu haben, denn er stotterte nicht und sein Satz war hart wie Eis.

„Lilly liebt die Idee, sich in dich verliebt zu haben. Du bist ihr das nächste, was das Wort perfekt erfüllen könnte. Und genau danach sucht sie in ihrem Leben, Perfektion.", Miley fixierte den Jungen mit ihrem Blick. Die Idee in sie verliebt zu sein? Was meinte er damit?

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, dass sie mich liebt. Im Krankenhaus, an dem Tag, als sie versucht hat sich umzubringen. Du hast gesagt, sie liebt mich.", sie wollte sich an dieser Tatsache fest klammern. Sie wollte, dass jemand sie so liebte, wie nur die Blondine es konnte. Dass sie sich wichtig fühlte, gewollt. „Ollie, ich kann fühlen, dass sie mich liebt."

„Lilly ist so kaltblütig wie ihr Bruder. Sie ist unberechenbar. Du weißt, was er mit Jake gemacht hat. Mach dich nicht unglücklich, indem du annimmst, dass sie sich wirklich für dich interessiert.", Miley dachte einige Sekunden lang über das nach, was ihr Freund gesagt hatte.

„Also... also benutzt Lilly mich nur, um ihr Bild von Perfektion zu erfüllen? Ihr ist es also in Wirklichkeit völlig egal, wie es mir geht? Ich bedeute ihr nichts?", sie glaubte ihm nicht. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, das an zu erkennen. Neben Lilly auf zu wachen an diesem einen Morgen, ihre Arme zu fühlen. Die Sicherheit, die Wärme.

Lillys Lippen zu spüren, es in ihren Augen zu lesen. _Miley, ich liebe dich_. Aber sie konnte sich das alles doch nicht nur eingebildet haben. Dafür sprachen doch viel zu viele Indizien dafür, dass Lilly sie – Miley Stewart – in der Tat liebte. Sie sich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgte?

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Du bist Lilly sehr wichtig. Du bist seit Jahren ihre einziger, richtiger, bester Freund – neben mir natürlich. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dich gefreut hättest, wenn sie wirklich in dich verliebt wäre. Ich meine, wo du sie doch selbst lie-"

„Moment Mal. Wer hat dir bitte diesen Flo ins Ohr gesetzt, dass ich mehr von Lilly will als Freundschaft? Das ist doch Blödsinn.", sie hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Braun ließ keine Emotion zu.

„Ist es das?"

•◘○

Das Auto fährt still vor sich her. Miley schweigt, sie scheint wütend auf mich zu sein. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt schon wieder verbrochen habe. Alles was ich getan habe, war zum Psychiater zu gehen... und darauf kann sie definitiv nicht wütend sein. Auch wenn sie davon noch nichts weiß.

Prof. Crown hat übrigens Recht. Er scheint ein guter Arzt zu sein. Ich mag Dr. Evans. Er hört mir zu, lässt mich ausreden. Stellt die richtigen Fragen. Es scheint mir fast so, als kannte er mich.

„Miles? Bist du sauer auf mich?", wir stehen an einer roten Ampel und sie trommelt auf dem Lenkrad herum. Sonst ist sie nicht so ungeduldig. Sie scheint nervös zu sein. Nervös und wütend. Wütend auf mich, vermutlich. Aber ich habe nichts angestellt.

„Nein, Lil, das bin ich nicht.", das ist eine so offensichtliche Lüge, dass es mich fast zum Kichern bringt. Aber nur fast. Sie tritt auf das Gaspedal und wir brettern weiter über die Straße. Miley fährt meinen Wagen. Ich habe ihr erlaubt ihn zu Oliver zu fahren nach der Schule. Ich wollte vor meinem Termin etwas laufen.

Nachher kann ich mich erst einmal zu kippen.

„Wenn du nicht sauer auf mich bist... wieso bist du dann sauer auf mich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dieses Mal irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Ich war artig.", das zaubert ein winziges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, aber es verschwindet fast sofort wieder. Ungutes Zeichen.

„Oliver hat gesagt, dass du mich nicht liebst.", mein Körper wird schon wieder steif und jeder einzelne Muskel meines Körper verspannt sich in Unbehagen. Sie hat mit Ollie über mich gesprochen, und er hat für mich gelogen. „Lilly? Hast du mir zugehört?" Ich schlucke.

„Nun, damit hat er doch offensichtlich recht, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dich nicht.", es fällt mir schwer ihr das zu sagen. Weil mir diese Lüge ein Loch in mein ohnehin schon zerfallenes Herz brennt. Ein Riesiges. Wirklich ein Wunder, dass es noch nicht aufgehört hat zu schlagen.

„Lüg mich bitte nicht an.", ihre Stimme ist leise und piepsig und ich riskiere einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkt traurig, zerknirscht, unentschlossen. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht mit Jake Schluss machen werde."

Ich bleibe erstaunlich ruhig, dafür dass meine Eingeweide plötzlich anfangen Jumpstyle zu tanzen. Sie will mit Jake Schluss machen. Sie will mit Jake _Schluss_ machen!

SIE WILL IHN IN DEN WIND SCHIESSEN!

„Weswegen?", ich muss mich arg anstrengen um nicht vor Freude einen Schrei aus zu stoßen. Sie wird mir gehören, ich weiß es! Ich werde sie für mich gewinnen und ich werde ihr so viel von meiner Liebe geben, dass sie gar nicht mehr weiß, wer all diese anderen Typen sind, die sie haben wollen.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es zwischen uns noch länger funkt, weißt du? Außerdem...", sie scheint ihre Antwort abzuschätzen, „Habe ich vielleicht schon die Augen auf jemand ganz anderes geworfen. Aber erzähl es bitte nicht weiter."

Das trifft mich tief in der Magengegend und tötet all meine kleinen Jumpstyler. Miley hat schon wieder einen neuen Kerl ins Auge gefasst? Macht's gut ihr magischen Träume. Und auf Wiedersehen Chance, die ich mit Miley gehabt hätte.

„Wirklich... Darf man fragen, wer der Glückliche ist?", ich starre auf meine Finger und bemerke den kleinen Smiley auf meinem Handrücken. Den hat Dr. Evans sich ausgedacht. Wann auch immer ich mich schlecht oder traurig fühle, soll ich den Smiley angucken und an das schönste Erlebnis meines Lebens denken.

Das ist ungefähr so, als müsste ich einen Dementor in meinem Kopf abwehren – wie in Harry Potter – nur dass ich keinen Patronus erzeugen muss. Gott sei Dank, denn im Moment sind meine Gedanken wirklich tief schwarz. Immerhin beinhaltet der schönste Moment meines Lebens Miley...

„Das ist mein Geheimnis. Vielleicht findest du es irgendwann heraus."

Das Haus liegt im Halbdunkeln, tendiert zu einem leichten Rotstich. Ollie hatte schon immer einen Hang zur Nuttenszene. Auch wenn er ein unverbesserlicher Goodie-Goodie ist, auch er hat relativ dunkle Seiten, von denen im besten Fall nur ich etwas weiß. Nicht, dass er zu Nutten geht oder so... das hab ich nie gesagt!

Dafür hat er ja immer noch Sarah... okay, das war gemein.

Ich lasse meinen Mund ja schon zu, kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Miley tanzt auf der Fläche zusammen mit Jake. Endlich kann ich mich mal betrinken, mich richtig zudröhnen. Miley fährt schließlich. Ich genieße diesen Abend ehrlich gesagt bis jetzt. Immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass sie mit Jakey-Boy Schluss machen will.

Dann habe ich eine Sache weniger, um die ich mir Sorgen muss.

Das Bier in meiner Hand schmiegt sich kühl dagegen und ist schon halb geleert. Es ist erst mein Drittes und ich grinse einem brünetten Mädchen gegenüber zu. Eine gute Seite hat die Sache mit dem 'Alle-Wissen-Dass-Ich-Lesbisch-Bin'-Ding ja doch. Die wissen sofort, womit sie es zu tun haben.

Erspart peinliche Fragen und Ähnliches.

Übrigens. Nein, das Mädchen gegenüber ist nicht Miley. Wie gesagt, Miles tanzt etwas weiter links von mir.

Ich kenne diese Frau nicht einmal, hab sie vor fünf Minuten das erste Mal gesehen. Sie ist süß, wirklich. Im schwachen Licht von Ollies Wohnzimmer hat sie irgendwie etwas Magisches. Fast schon animalisch.

Ich lecke mir die Lippen.

Es ist schon viel zu lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte.

Ich setze das Bier an meine Lippen und leere es in einem langen Zug. Ich brauche jetzt definitiv was Härteres, wenn ich heute endlich Mal wieder eine abschleppen will. Ich könnte sie auch nüchtern haben, aber wenn ich nicht betrunken bin, dann denke ich an Miley. Und dann bekomme ich Schuldgefühle, weil ich nicht mit ihr zusammen bin und nicht mit ihr schlafe.

Also her mit dem Wodka, oder dem Roten... Oder welchem harten Alkohol auch immer. Hochprozentiges!

Ich greife nach einem der roten Plastik-Becher und greife nach einer Flasche mit Wodka, die hinter mir jemand abgestellt hat. Ich mache ihn voll und nehme einen Schluck. Es brennt in meiner Kehle, aber ich nehme gleich noch einen.

„L-Lilly!", ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Oliver auf mich zu torkeln. Er ist auf jeden Fall schon hacke. Aber ganz übel. Komischerweise ist er auf seinen eigenen Partys immer am schnellsten vom Fenster. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich keine Sorgen machen muss, wie er wieder nach Hause kommt. „Lilly!", er lallt. „Ich habsch geschafft!"

Ich setze ihn auf einen nahen Stuhl und nehme noch einen großen Schluck Wodka. Der Becher ist schon leer und ich fülle ihn erneut auf.

„Was hast du geschafft?", ich lehne mich neben ihn und begutachte wieder die Brünette die sich offenbar zu einer Freundin gedreht hat und jetzt kichert. Süß, ausgesprochen süß. Oliver packt mich am Arm und versucht mir tief in die Augen zu sehen. Seine fixieren aber glaube ich einen Punkt auf meiner Stirn, oder so scheint es jedenfalls mir.

„Isch hab M-Miley", er hickst leise, „Isch hab sie von deiner F-Fährte abgebracht." Oh, sicher. Er meint die ganze Sache, über die Miley mich schon im Auto voll gelabert hat. Also hat er wirklich versucht mir aus der Patsche zu helfen. Guter Oliver. Ich wuschel ihm durch die ohnehin zerzausten Haare und grinse.

„Das hast du ganz fein gemacht, Ollie-Spätzchen. Was genau hast du ihr erzählt?", ich mache meinen zweiten Becher leer und fülle ihn ein drittes Mal. Noch nicht genug, immer noch nicht genug. Ich kann noch klar denken. Ich frage mich, wie wohl Mileys Cousine im Bett ist. Ich hoffe, ich finde das irgendwann heraus in nächster Zeit.

„Hab... Hab ihr g-gesagt, dasch du an niemandem interschiert bischt. Weil du genauscho kalt und gemein bisch wie dein B-Bruder.", er kichert leicht und greift nach meiner Wodka-Flasche, die ich ihm ungehalten aus der Hand ziehe.

„Ich bin also kalt und gemein ja? Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?", ich setze jetzt die Flasche an den Mund und nehme große, Übelkeit erregende Schlucke und mein ganzer Hals brennt von dem Gefühl. Mein ganzer Körper scheint sich von innen heraus aufzuwärmen und ich gebe Ollie einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey, isch bin nisch derjenige, der ständig um sie herum rennt wie 'n Bimbo. Isch hab wenigschtens versucht wasch zu tun!", er steht auf und wackelt weg von mir. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse die Flasche zu Boden fallen und weg rollen. Ich renne ihr gar nicht hinterher wie ein Bimbo. Ich bin ich, so kann er nicht mit mir reden!

Ich stoße mich durch die Menge und grinse dem brünetten Mädchen zu, dass jetzt wieder alleine in seiner Ecke steht und mich ansieht. Sie beißt auf ihre Unterlippe und fordert mich mit ihren Augen heraus. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, nehme ihr Handgelenk und presse meine Lippen auf ihre, drücke sie mit meinem Körper gegen die Wand.

Ihre Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken, als ich fortfahre ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge für mich zu beanspruchen.

•◘○

Mileys Füße taten langsam vom Tanzen weh und sie wollte nichts lieber als nach Hause zu fahren und sich mit einer heißen Schokolade in ihr Bett zu kuscheln. Aber das ging nicht. Nicht, solange Lilly noch nicht beschlossen hatte ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Und die Blondine hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie ihren Standort an dem Tisch an der Seite verlassen hatte.

Jake tanzte hinter ihr und ließ seine Hüfte immer wieder gegen ihren Rücken krachen, Miley jedes einzelne Mal fast zu Tode erschreckend. Sie hatte es im Auto genauso gemeint, wie sie es Lilly gesagt hatte. Sie wollte einen Schlussstrich mit dem Blonden ziehen.

Sie fand es nicht richtig dem Quarterback etwas vor zu spielen, wenn ihr Herz doch jemand ganz anderem gehörte. Auch wenn dieser jemand es nicht wusste und wohl auch nie wissen würde. Denn Miley wollte nicht, dass etwas aus ihnen wurde. Sie wollte nicht so sein.

Als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, erblickte sie Oliver, der auf seinem schwarzen Ledersofa lag. Offenbar war er ohnmächtig. Miley kicherte und schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf. Sich so sinnlos zu betrinken war doch vollkommen hirnlos. Man zog doch keinerlei Vorteile daraus.

Als ihr Blick allerdings die Szenerie etwas weiter am Rand der Fläche traf, stoppte sie abrupt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock und... Enttäuschung? Da war die Skaterin, verschlungen in den Armen einer etwas kleineren Brünetten, die sie fest an sich drückte. Die beiden in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

Mileys Augen füllten sich leicht mit Tränen, aber sie wischte sie weg und schluckte stark. Lilly konnte machen, was sie wollte. Sie war Miley in keinster Weise verpflichtet und schuldete ihr keine Rechenschaft. Trotzdem brach es ihr das Herz und sie wusste nicht einmal ganz genau wieso.

Jake lehnte sich zu ihrem Ohr, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, blieb auch er stocksteif stehen und beobachtete – genauso wie Miley – wie sich eine große Frau mit schmutzig-blondem Haar auf den Weg zu Lilly und der unbekannten Brünette machte.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren scharf und präzise, sie war schlank und wirkte sehr sportlich. Die Haare etwa schulterlang und voluminös – aber nicht zu sehr. Genau richtig. Sie sah unbeschreiblich wunderschön aus. Miley schluckte noch einmal, als sie dabei zusah, wie die Blondine der anderen Blondine auf die Schulter tippte.

Miley bewegte sich auf sie zu, Jake unmittelbar hinter ihr. Sie konnte die neue Blondine jetzt ganz genau hören. Sie hatte eine glockenhelle aber sehr feste Stimme und wirkte bestimmt. „Hey, Finger weg von meiner Frau, du kleine Schlampe!", die Brünette hatte einen etwas ärgerlichen Blick aufgesetzt, verschwand aber in der Menge, nicht jedoch bevor Lilly noch einen Zettel in die Hosentasche zu stecken.

Zweifelsohne eine Telefonnummer.

Miley und Jake standen jetzt etwa fünf Meter von den beiden entfernt. Die Blondine drehte Lilly zu sich und grinste verschmitzt in Lillys offensichtlich betrunkene Gesicht. Lillys Gesichtszüge glitten zu Boden, als sie augenscheinlich erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Jake wirkte ausgesprochen wütend.

„Lilly, es ist schön dich endlich wiederzusehen! Warst du auch artig, ja? Hast doch nichts ausgefressen, als ich weg war, oder?", sie warf sich in Lillys Arme und schmiegte sich an eine zitternde Surferin, die nur da stand und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Miley biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und wollte die Blondine am liebsten bei den Haaren packen und nach hinten ziehen.

Weg von ihrer Lilly.

„T-Tiff?", Lillys Hände hingen schlaff an ihren Seiten und sie wirkte hin und her gerissen zwischen Lust und Abscheu. Schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu, die Blondie – Tiff – von sich weg zu stoßen. „Was machst du hier?" Dafür, dass Lilly etwas schwankte, wirkte ihre Stimme völlig nüchtern und fragend. Und... verletzt?

„Du freust dich also gar nicht, mich Mal wiederzusehen? Ich bin enttäuscht, Babe.", sie fuhr mit einem Zeigefinger über Lillys Kinn und schnurrte wohlig angesichts von Lillys Reaktion – sie zuckt zusammen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Tiffany, lass deine Finger von diesem Loser! Du hast mich das letzte Mal genug mit ihr blamiert!", Jake war nach vorne gesprungen und packte Tiffany an ihrem linken Oberarm. Miley starrte Lilly an, die wie ein verängstigtes Tier Schutz suchte. Ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Halt dich daraus, Jake. Es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich schlafe! Du bist mein Bruder, nicht mein Vater!", sie riss sich los und packte Lilly an der Hand. Das war der Moment an dem Miley begriff, dass sie eingreifen musste. Lilly wollte offensichtlich nicht mit diesem Mädchen gehen, aber sie konnte sich anscheinend auch nicht dagegen wehren.

Sofort war die Brünette an Lillys Seite und zog sie von der großen Blondine weg. Lilly – offenbar froh, nicht mehr in Tiffs Nähe zu sein – packte Miley um die Hüfte, drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Schulter wie ein kleines Kind. Miley strich ihr sanft mit den Händen über den Rücken und funkelte Tiff böse an.

„Was willst du von Lilly?", Mileys Ton war alles andere als freundlich und Lilly drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich. Sie begann zu zittern. Das musste der Alkohol sein, der aus ihr sprach. Er spielte wohl auf eine etwas höhere Wirkung der Gefühle der Surferin.

„Wer will das wissen?", Tiffany versuchte sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei zu drängen, der jetzt vor ihr stand und wütend drein blickte. Es war klar, dass er den Gedanken seiner Schwester mit der Skaterin nicht ertragen konnte. „Bist du ihr neues Spielzeug, oder was geht hier vor sich?"

„Lilly ist meine beste Freundin.", sie strich vorsichtig durch Lillys Haare und das Zittern beruhigte sich etwas. „Was willst du von ihr?"

„Das was alle Frauen von ihr wollen. Ich will ihren Körper. Sie soll wieder mir gehören, so wie damals. So guten Sex wie mit ihr hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.", ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Tiffany Ryans Gesicht und es trieb Miley zur Weißglut. War diese Frau am Ende der Grund, für Lillys Schmerz und... für ihre Narbe? Für die lange Blitznarbe auf ihrem Brustkorb?

Es machte Sinn. Lilly hatte ihr erzählt, dass sich ihre damalige Freundin zu langweilen schien, wenn die beiden keinen Sex hatten. Es fügte sich alles zusammen und machte Miley noch wütender als irgendetwas sonst.

„Lass sie in Frieden. Komm ihr ja nicht zu nahe."

„Oh, da haben wir aber eine von der ganz bissigen Sorte.", Tiffany lachte laut auf und machte dann zwei schnelle Schritte herüber zu Miley und der sich immer noch versteckenden Skaterin. Sie griff nach einer Hand voll von Lillys Haaren und noch bevor Miley reagieren konnte, hatte sie Lillys Lippen auf ihre gepresst und sie in einem harten Kuss verwickelt.

Die Skaterin schien willenlos, bis sie Lilly aus Tiffs Griff befreien konnte. Miley holte aus und versetzte der Blondinen eine saftige Ohrfeige. Mörderisch die Zähne fletschend sah sie aus, als wollte sie Miley gleich jetzt und hier in einen Kampf verwickeln. Aber sie besann sich offenbar anders, denn im nächsten Moment lächelte sie wieder und verbeugte sich leicht spöttisch.

„Süß, wirklich. Ritterlich. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch andere Dinge, die ich erledigen muss. Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal, meine Kleine.", und sie verschwand federnden Schrittes in der tanzenden Menge. Jake sah ihr wütend nach und wandte sich dann an seine Freundin, die immer noch die Skaterin fest hielt, die jetzt mehr zitterte denn je.

„Kommst du? Ich hab kein Bock mehr. Lass die Lesbe hier, der Volltrottel kann sich um sie kümmern. Wir gehen.", er wollte Mileys Hand nehmen, aber die schüttelte unmissverständlich den Kopf. Sie würde Lilly nun auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo es ihr so schlecht ging.

„Geh du nur, ich bringe Lilly nach Hause.", sie versuchte, die Blondine zu bewegen, aber die rührte sich kein Stück. Jake rollte mit den Augen, zuckte nur die Achseln und verschwand dann seiner Schwester hinterher im Tanzgetümmel. Miley strich wieder über Lillys Haare. So gut sich diese Nähe mit der Surferin auch anfühlte... sie wusste, dass sie sie nur auf geborgter Zeit halten konnte.

„Lilly, komm. Ich bring dich zurück nach Hause. Nun mach schon, Süße, wir müssen zum Auto.", sie entfernte sanft Lillys Kopf von ihrer Schulter und starrte in die glasigen Augen, die sie aus leeren Höhlen hinaus zurück an zu starren schienen. Und dann passierte alles ganz schnell.

Lillys Blick klärte sich auf und sie räusperte sich leicht, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter weg von der Brünetten. Im Gegenteil... Sie bewegte sich immer weiter auf sie zu. Und als sich ihre Lippen in einem unschuldigen Kuss berührten, wusste Miley es ganz genau.

_Sie liebte Lilly Truscott._


	17. Rachel und Lilly

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BE A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 17 – Rachel und Lilly**

Ugh, mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit 'nem Schlagbohrer bearbeitet. Gott, ich hasse dumme Kater nach dummen Partys. Ich stöhne etwas ungehalten und rolle mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Ich halte meine Augen fest geschlossen und ziehe die Decke über meinen hämmernden Kopf. Ich höre Diego neben mir auf dem Kopfkissen schnurren.

Na wenigstens hat er seinen Spaß.

Ich frage mich was gestern gelaufen ist, nachdem ich diese Brünette geküsst habe. Irgendwie ist alles verschwommen... Ein Wirrwarr aus Farben, Gefühlen und anderen Dingen. Ich könnte schwören, ich habe alte Gesichter wiedergesehen. Ich hoffe nur, das habe ich mir alles eingebildet.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür lässt mich zusammen zucken. Von allen Tagen, die sich meine Mutter hätte aussuchen können um mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, sucht sie sich ausgerechnet _diesen einen_ aus? Das war ja mal wieder ein Wink des Schicksals.

„Komm rein.", ich bin nicht nackt und außerdem bin ich allein, das bedeutet, ich hatte heute Nacht wohl keinen Sex. VERDAMMT. Ziel verfehlt...

Meine Mutter erscheint im Türspalt, den ich von meiner Position unter der Bettdecke gerade noch so erkennen kann und sie sieht unsicher aus. Sie scheint nicht wirklich mit mir sprechen zu wollen. Aber da muss sie jetzt durch. Sie hat langes blondes Haar so wie ich und trägt einen grauen Anzug. So einen, wie sie immer zur Arbeit trägt. Boring much?

„Lillian, ich muss für drei Wochen nach Rom auf eine wichtige Geschäftsreise fahren und ich wollte dich bitten, dass du dich solange bei einem deiner Freunde einquartierst. Ich weiß, du bist oft alleine zu Hause, aber ich will nicht, dass etwas passiert und ich bin nicht da.", sie hat nur Angst, dass ich aus Versehen das Haus anstecke, oder das ich all ihr Geld stehle und mich vom Acker mache.

„Sicher Mutter, ich frage Oliver, ob er mich bei sich aufnimmt. Drei Wochen, sagst du?", ich übergehe mal die Sache mit _Lillian_. So ist meine Mutter nunmal. So unpersönlich wie nur irgend möglich. Ich seufze leise und schließe dann wieder meine Augen. Ich höre, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, werfe die Decke von mir ab und setze mich auf.

Diego stupst mich an und ich streiche ihm über den Kopf.

Heute ist Samstag und ich muss mich noch auskurieren. Am besten ich lege mich unten aufs Sofa und gucke leise fern, bis ich mich besser fühle. Dann kann ich mit Ollie Skaten gehen oder so etwas in der Art. Ich weiß noch nicht, irgendetwas, was Spaß macht und mich ablenkt.

Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was ich gestern angestellt habe. Vielleicht weiß Ollie ja mehr als ich. Obwohl ich das stark bezweifle, immerhin war er eher voll als ich. Miley wird wohl die einzige sein, die mir das beantworten kann. Aber irgendwie... habe ich das Gefühl, ich sollte sie etwas in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest vorerst.

Vier Stunden und drei Aspirin später liege ich immer noch auf der Couch und esse Cornflakes. Ich trage meine liebste, graue Jogginghose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt der Band '_The All-American-Rejects_'. Meiner Lieblingsband... aber ich glaube, das habe ich irgendwann schon einmal erwähnt.

Der Fernseher dudelt mit einer Talkshow aber ich höre nicht mehr wirklich zu und hinsehen tue ich auch nicht. Ich denke über gestern nach. Und wie komisch Miley im Auto gewesen ist. Oliver hat ihr erzählt, ich bin kalt und hart. In gewisser Weise hat er damit ja recht, aber doch nicht, wenn ich mit Miley zusammen bin.

Da hat er wirklich nicht nachgedacht.

Na ja, immerhin hat er es versucht. Ich sollte mich nachher trotzdem bei ihm bedanken. Er wenigstens gibt sich etwas müde.

Mein Handy gurgelt in meiner Hosentasche. Ich ziehe es hervor und klappe es auf. „Hallo?", ich bin mir bewusst, dass mein Mund voller Cornflakes ist und dass man meine Kaugeräusche wahrscheinlich am anderen Ende der Leitung hören kann. Aber mir geht es so schlecht, dass es mich nicht wirklich sehr interessiert.

„Hey, Lil. Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht rum kommen möchtest? Ich könnte ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen.", es ist Miley. Sie klingt nervös, aber vor allem traurig. Ich stelle die Schüssel zur Seite und schlucke.

„Alles okay, Miles?", sie antwortet mit einem nicht sehr überzeugenden 'Ja' und ich stehe schnell auf und greife nach meinem weißen Hoodie. Ich bin schon aus der Tür, als ich endlich auflege. Nur ein paar Schritte, dann kann ich nachsehen, was mit meiner kleinen Miley los ist. Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihr einigermaßen gut.

Ich habe nur noch ein bisschen Kopfweh.

Exakt drei Minuten später stehe ich vor der Haustür der Stewarts und klopfe gar nicht erst an, sondern drücke sofort die Türklinke herunter und lasse mich selbst hinein. Mr. S sagt, das macht ihm nichts aus und Miley freut sich sowieso immer, wenn ich so tue, als gehörte ich zu ihrer Familie.

Robbie Ray sitzt auf der Couch und liest Zeitung. Er wirkt entspannt und vertieft und deswegen gehe ich an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu grüßen. Ich will ihn nicht stören. Man soll Erwachsene eben nicht unterbrechen, wenn sie gerade ihre Zeitung lesen.

Ich streiche ihm stattdessen leicht über den Kopf.

Zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend stehe ich sofort vor Mileys Tür und klopfe. „Ich bin's, Lilly. Kann ich rein kommen, oder bist du gerade nackt? Nicht, dass mich das stören würde.", ich höre ein leichtes Glucksen aus ihrem Zimmer und ich weiß, dass ich reinkommen darf. Also schmeiße ich die Tür auf und lasse sie hinter mir wieder ins Schloss fallen.

„Verneige dich, der Meister ist da!"

Miley sitzt auf ihrem Bett und liest. Sie scheint mich gekonnt zu ignorieren. Das entlockt mir tatsächlich ein breites Lächeln. Sie ist einfach so wunderschön bei allem, was sie tut. Egal, was es ist. Miley perfektioniert es. Sie ist toll.

„Willst du den ganzen Tag an der Tür da vorne stehen und mich anstarren, oder hast du vor hierher zu kommen, damit ich dich umarmen und dir die Neuigkeiten erzählen kann?", sie legt ihr Buch zur Seite und breitet ihre Arme aus. Ich renne zu ihr und hebe sie vom Bett auf in meine Arme und drücke sie fest an mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich genieße es.

„Wow, du musst dich wirklich freuen, mich zu sehen.", ich kichere und setze sie wieder auf dem Bett ab.

Ich lege mich neben sie und lehne meinen rechten Arm hinter meinen Kopf. Miley legt ihrem Kopf auf meine linke Schulter und ich seufze zufrieden. Wunderbar, großartig, perfekt.

„Also, Miles. Neuigkeiten? Ich hoffe sie sind interessant. Wieso hast du mich sonst aus meinem Exil gerufen? Ich habe mordsmäßige Kopfschmerzen und ich verlasse nicht für jeden meine wohlverdiente Ruhe.", ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen ihren und ihre Hand findet ihren Weg zu meiner Seite. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und zieht mich an sich. Okay, was geht hier vor sich?

„Danke, das bedeutet mir viel.", ich könnte schwören, ich habe sie gerade schnurren gehört. Reiß dich zusammen, Truscott! Miley Stewart schnurrt nicht für dich.

„Öhm, kein Problem..."

„Also, die Neuigkeiten.", sie stützt sich auf ihren Ellbogen und beugt sich über mich, fixiert mich mit ihren blauen Ozeanen. Ich habe mich geirrt, ihre sind viel tiefer als die von Ms. Stewart. Ihre sind... unglaublich und wunderschön.

„Habe nie bemerkt, wie wunderschön deine Augen wirklich sind, Miles.", oh shit. Das wollte ich jetzt gerade Mal nicht sagen. Das kommt davon wenn man so komisches Zeug denkt, selber Schuld! Ich lasse meine Arme unter meinem Kopf verschwinden und erhebe mich ebenfalls auf den Ellenbogen, sodass wir uns nahe sind, uns aber nicht wirklich berühren.

Ich schwöre, ich kann die Spannung zwischen uns messen. Ich werde leicht rot.

„Gut zu wissen, Lil. Aber willst du mich nicht endlich ausreden lassen?", sie flüstert, aber ich höre jedes Wort, weil ich ihr so nah bin. Ich nicke unmerklich. Meine Augen sind nur noch halb geöffnet und ihr Parfüm ist berauschend. Sie riecht so gut.

„Jake hat mit mir Schluss gemacht...", ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum sollte Jake mit Miley Schluss machen? Ich würde nicht unbedingt so weit gehen und sagen, dass er in sie verschossen ist. Aber er hat Gefallen an ihr gefunden und er sieht sie definitiv als sein Eigentum. Ich meine, es ist widerlich, aber so ist er nun einmal.

„Wieso denn das? Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er wirklich so dumm ist.", ich lehne mein Gesicht etwas zur Seite und presse meine Wange gegen ihre. Diese einfache Berührung entfacht kleine Feuer überall in meinem Körper und ich fühle mich glücklich. Wirklich, unglaublich, total glücklich.

„Was meinst du mit dumm?", ihr Atem an meinem Ohr macht mich so willig, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wie lange ich das ganze hier noch aufrecht erhalten kann. Sie lehnt immer noch über mir, ich kann nicht einmal weg.

Aussichtslos, ich sehe schon.

„Na er ist doch offensichtlich ein ziemlicher Idiot, wenn er dich ziehen lässt.", ich hebe vorsichtig meine rechte Hand und gleite durch ihre braunen Haare, die mir ins Gesicht hängen, als ich mich wieder von ihr weg lehne und meine Stirn gegen ihre sinken lasse.

Jake hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht... Das ist wirklich eine ganz hervorragende Nachricht. Seltsam, aber überwältigend.

„Ja, ich glaube du hattest Recht. Ich habe wohl wirklich mehr verdient als ihn. Jetzt bin ich ihn ja Gott sei Dank endlich los. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für ein grässlicher Küsser er ist. Ich würde dich jederzeit vorziehen, Lil.", sie kichert und lässt endlich wieder von mir ab, legt sich erneut neben mich und sieht erwartungsvoll zu mir auf.

„Tja, und wieder einmal wäre damit bewiesen, Lilly Truscott hat einfach immer Recht.", etwas unsicher lachend stehe ich mit leicht wabbeligen Knien auf und gehe die CDs auf ihrem Schrank durch. Hat sie gerade mit mir geflirtet? „Stehst wohl ziemlich auf Hannah Montana, was? Hast du irgendwie jede CD von ihr, die es gibt?" Special Edition, alle großen Hits.

„Lilly, kann ich dir Mal eine Frage stellen?", nachdenklich und unentschlossen liegt sie da. Ihr Zeigefinger an das schmale Kinn gelegt und unglaublich sexy aussehend. Ich schlucke und wende mich wieder von ihr ab.

„Wenn die Frage nicht zu persönlich ist, Mile. Und nein, ich spiele nicht für eine Woche deinen Sexsklaven. War nur ein Scherz, schieß los."

„Was für eine Rolle spielt Tiffany Ryan in deinem Leben?", ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung. Tiffany.

Tiffany?

•◘○

Lillys ganzer Körper schien sich anzuspannen und ihre Hände fingen an über den CD-Hüllen zu zittern. Das hatte die Brünette zwar erwartet, aber es war nicht minder faszinierend es mit an zu sehen. Nach dem, was sie gestern Nacht unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol an ihr gesehen hatte, war es keine Wunder, dass ihre Reaktion jetzt so ausfiel.

„Lilly?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Du stellst mir in letzter Zeit so viele komische Fragen. Sie ist Jakes Schwester, was soll sie schon für eine Rolle für mich spielen?", die Skaterin drehte sich nicht um. Sie stand ganz einfach nur da, die Hände fest auf das Regalbrett gepresst.

„Ich hatte leider das Pech sie kennen zu lernen. Ich glaube, sie ist etwas sehr besitzergreifend und hält dich aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund für ihr Eigentum. Meinst du nicht, ich sollte es wissen, wenn du mal etwas mit ihr hattest. Immerhin ist ihr Bruder mein Ex-Freund.", ihre Stimme war kalt und präzise. Sie wollte Lilly nicht verraten, wieso sie wirklich so wütend war.

Wütend auf Tiffany Ryan.

„Das ist lange her. Keine große Sache, kann jedem Mal passieren, dass man sich in etwas verrennt. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wärst du meine feste Freundin und ich müsste dir alles erzählen.", jetzt drehte sie sich um und ihr Blick war gebrochen. Gebrochen von Erinnerungen.

Und Miley war sich sicher, dass Lilly der Überzeugung war, dass Miley ihre Gefühle nicht lesen konnte. Aber sie irrte sich. Miley sah näher hin als alle anderen. Sie hatte der Skaterin lange genug in die Augen gesehen, um ihre Facetten zu kennen und zu deuten.

Alle von ihnen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich das angeschnitten habe. Scheinen keine so tollen Erinnerungen zu sein... ich wollte es einfach nur wissen, weil du gestern so neben der Spur gewirkt hast in ihrer Gegenwart.", Lilly plumpste mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf das Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie schien Dampf abzulassen.

„Sie hat mich gesehen? Hab ich mit ihr gesprochen? Was hat sie gesagt? Gott, ich war so betrunken. Eine halbe Flasche Wodka auf Ex.", Miley rutschte hinter sie und legte vorsichtig die Hände auf Lillys Schultern, begann sanft zu massieren. Lillys gesamter Rücken schien verspannt.

„Leg dich hin.", befahl sie der Surferin, die sofort gehorchte und sich auf dem Bauch niederließ und die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Miley seufzte leise, als sie anfing Lillys Schulterblätter zu bearbeiten. Lillys Nähe raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. „Sie hat so ein Mädchen verscheucht, mit dem du... rum geknutscht hast und dich als deine Freundin bezeichnet."

Bitterkeit lag in Mileys Stimme. Bitterkeit, weil Lilly diese Brünette geküsst hatte und weil die Pop-Prinzessin eigentlich diejenige war, die am liebsten an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Auch wenn sie sich das nicht ein gestand. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen.

„Sie neigte schon immer dazu, Personen für sich zu markieren...", die Surferin ließ ein leises, wohliges Stöhnen entfahren, als sich Miley an ihrer Wirbelsäure zu schaffen machte. Miley schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne auf einander, um nicht Lilly das T-Shirt vom Leib zu reißen. „Hab ich mich irgendwie seltsam benommen, als ich sie gesehen habe?"

Die Brünette überlegte für einige Sekunden.

„Du hast dich an mich geklammert und gezittert. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du vor einem Menschen so viel Angst haben kannst. Willst du mir erzählen, was zwischen euch passiert ist?", Lilly schwieg. „Schon okay, du musst nicht."

Miley fuhr mit einer Hand durch Lillys blondes Haar und wirbelte eine Locke zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her.

„Sie meinte, dass alle Frauen nur deinen Körper wollen... Dass es der Sex ist, den du ausstrahlst, der sie anzieht.", Lilly schwieg noch immer. Die Pop-Prinzessin seufzte leise. „Unsinn ist das. Du bist doch kein Spielzeug, was man raus holt und mit dem man spielt, nur um es hinterher weg zu werfen. Weißt du, ich glaube das war die Sache, die mich am meisten geärgert hat."

„Reg dich am besten nicht zu sehr über sie auf. Sie ist es ohnehin nicht wert. Und falls es dich glücklich macht, Miles. Du bist mir viel wichtiger, als sie es je war.", Lilly machte Anstalten sich umzudrehen, aber Miley wollte sie noch nicht gehen lassen.

Sie erhob sich leicht und die Blondine drehte sich auf den Rücken. Bevor sie jedoch wieder vom Bett gleiten konnte, ließ sich die Brünette schon wieder auf ihren Bauch sinken. Miley fühlte, wie sich Lillys Bauchmuskeln anspannten und es ließ sie erschaudern.

„Das ist nicht fair, immer bist du oben.", Miley kicherte und piekte Lilly spielerisch in die Seite. Sie zuckte nicht einmal, sondern zeigte ihr nur weiterhin ihren falschen Schmollmund. Lillys Augen glitzerten vor Freude und ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit. „Gib's zu, Stewart, du stehst insgeheim drauf, die Dominante von uns beiden zu sein."

Lilly stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und richtete sich leicht auf, sodass Miley ein bisschen weiter herunter rutschte, bis nach unten auf den Unterleib der Surferin. Lillys verschmitztes Grinsen brachte sie durcheinander. Sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ach, du kennst mich doch. Ich bin immer für Überraschungen gut.", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte ihre Arme um Lillys Nacken. „Also Lil, das mit dieser Ryan ist also endgültig vorbei? Du weißt, ich teile nicht gerne.", die Surferin hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen, grinste aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Vorbeier geht es nicht, Miley-Mile. Ich gehöre ganz allein dir.", sie gluckste leicht und zwei türkise Schlitze bohrten sich in Mileys blaue Augen. Sie war zu glücklich um sich darum zu scheren, dass sie Lilly schon wieder näher kam.

•◘○

„Okay, wie wäre es mit Freitag Abend? Sie können mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, Ms. Truscott.", ich lehne auf dem Tresen von St. Eliot und schüttele etwas belustigt den Kopf. Ms. Stewart hat ihren Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und mustert mich herausfordernd.

„Tut mir Leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, ma'am, aber leider habe ich Miley versprochen mit ihr den Abend zu verbringen. Jetzt, wo ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, braucht sie mich mehr denn je.", das ist gelogen. Miley geht es blendend, seit Jake mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Aber das muss ich ihr ja nicht erzählen. Ich will sie ein bisschen zappeln lassen.

Tatsächlich scheint Miley fröhlicher als sonst.

„Wieder kein Glück. Ms. Truscott, langsam drängt sich mir der Gedanke auf, Sie wollen gar nicht mit mir ausgehen. Wenn das so ist, ersparen Sie mir doch bitte weitere Peinlichkeiten.", ich grinse verschmitzt und zwinkere ihr leicht zu.

„Aber Ms. Stewart, was hätte ich denn für Manieren, sollte ich Sie zurück weisen. Sie wählen bloß die falschen Tage. Versuchen Sie es weiter, ich warte auf den richtigen Termin.", ich zwinkere noch einmal, schicke ihr einen Luftkuss und stolziere in Richtung Evans' Tür.

Man sollte sie immer mehr wollen lassen. Einen Vorgeschmack geben und dann warten. Ich mag Ms. Stewart – Rachel – wie ich sie in meinen Gedanken lieber nenne. Ich habe Miley erzählt, dass sie bei meinem Psychiater arbeitet und sie war alles andere als erfreut. Anscheinend weiß sie von den Neigungen ihrer Cousine.

Ich glaube, sie war ein bisschen eifersüchtig, weil Rachel mit mir geflirtet hat. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wie süß sie werden kann, wenn sie vor unterdrückter Eifersucht dasitzt und so tut, als würde sie sich für mich freuen. Ich habe bis jetzt drei von Rachels Einladungen dankend abgewiesen.

Sie fragt mich inzwischen seit einer Woche.

Meine Mutter hat das Land gestern verlassen und das bedeutet, dass ich seit gestern bei Mr. Smokin' Oken wohne. Wir schlafen zusammen in seinem Doppelbett und ich komme mir so vor, als wären wir ein altes Ehepaar. Er behandelt mich nicht einmal wie einen Gast. Ich musste gestern sogar zusammen mit ihm die Spülmaschine ausräumen. Seine Mutter meinte zwar, dass ich das nicht müsste, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Aber das war okay. Ich bin es gewohnt den Haushalt zu schmeißen.

Na ja, wenn man das Haushalt nennen kann, was ich veranstalte.

Der kleine Junge mit der langen Narbe ist auch wieder da. Ich lasse mich neben ihn in den Sitz sinken und seufze leise. Ich weiß, dass jetzt die alte Dame bei Dr. Evans ist. Das erste Mal, als ich hier war, war ich zwar auch als erstes dran. Aber das war glaube ich, weil ich mich erst einfinden musste.

Jetzt haben wir eine ganz bestimmte Reihenfolge. Erst die alte Dame, dann der kleine Junge, dann ich und dann das Mädchen mit der E-Gitarre. Übrigens, sie geht wirklich auf meine Schule. Und ich weiß auch wieder, wo ich sie gesehen habe.

Sie ist die Gitarristin der Theater-Band. Ich kam mir so dumm vor, als ich das erkannt habe. Ich habe sie bei den Proben ja praktisch jeden Tag gesehen. Ich glaube, ich konzentriere mich zu stark auf den Flügel. Das kann nicht gesund sein.

Ihr Name ist Lisa Thompson. Wir kommen ganz gut zurecht, glaube ich. Bei der letzten Probe hat sie mich angesprochen und wir haben ein bisschen geredet. Vermutlich, weil sie mich hier gesehen hatte und jetzt Mal wissen wollte, wieso wir uns eigentlich noch nie mehr unterhalten hatten.

„Mist!", ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als ich den Jungen mit der Narbe aufschreien höre. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und sehe auf den Bildschirm. '**Game Over**' prangt dick darauf und ich sehe dabei zu, wie er wild auf die Knöpfe einhaut und es noch einmal versucht.

Ich kenne dieses Spiel und er ist offenbar gerade beim Endgegner. Ich muss mich arg zusammenreißen um ihm das Spielzeug nicht aus der Hand zu stehlen und selbst auf das Spiel einzuschlagen. Ich weiß, wie knifflig die ganze Sache sein kann. Vor allem, wenn man so wütend ist, wie er jetzt gerade.

Ich schlucke.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich strecke meine Hand und er seufzt leise und traurig, nickt dann aber. Ich nehme den Game Boy und halte ihn so, dass er hinsehen kann. Dann zeige ich ihm, wie er zu spielen hat. „Wenn du bei der Sache erst einmal den Dreh raus hast, dann ist das ganze gar nicht so schwer. Siehst du?"

Ich war schon immer ein Spielefreak. Ich habe viel gespielt als ich kleiner war. Mit meinem Bruder vor allen Dingen. Manchmal auch mit Oliver. Er hat mich gestern Nacht dazu gezwungen mit ihm '_Need For Speed Underground 2_' zu spielen. Natürlich habe ich ihn nach Strich und Faden abgezogen. Gar keine Frage.

Die Augen des Jungen sind groß und er schaut mich dankbar und glücklich an. Ich grinse und gebe ihm die Spielekonsole zurück. Er bedankt sich leise, aber da wird auch schon sein Name aufgerufen. „James Roberts bitte in Zimmer 1."

Ich finde es irgendwie seltsam, dass diese Frau immer sagt in Zimmer eins. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Zimmer zwei gibt. Außer wir sitzen hier in Zimmer zwei, oder Dr. Evans Büro ist Nummer zwei. Oder vielleicht sagt sie das auch nur, weil ihr nichts anderes einfällt, was man sagen könnte.

Die alte Dame verlässt den Raum und nickt uns beiden Verbliebenen zu. Ich nicke zurück und lächele ihr zu, sie erwidert mein Lächeln nur halbherzig. Ich frage mich, wofür wohl die drei anderen hierher kommen. Bei James hat das bestimmt etwas mit dieser Narbe zu tun. Aber bei der Frau und Lisa kann ich mir das nicht denken. Sie sehen augenscheinlich so normal aus.

Ich zupfe an meinem T-Shirt und rücke meine Cappie zurecht. Irgendwie habe ich einen Narren an denen gefressen. Ich mag Hüte wirklich sehr. Sie verdecken meine furchtbaren Haare. Immer wenn ich bei Miley bin, zwingt sie mich allerdings die abzunehmen. Sie hat gesagt, sie kann es nicht leiden, wenn sie meine Haare nicht sieht.

Ich lächele kaum merklich.

Wisst ihr, ich hatte mir zunächst überlegt bei den Stewarts zu wohnen. Ich glaube, darüber hätten sie sich sehr gefreut. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich dann wahrscheinlich mit bei Miley zusammen in einem Bett schlafen müsste. Und das hätte mir vermutlich den Rest gegeben. Also habe ich es lieber gelassen.

Ich meine, ich bin ja ohnehin schon sieben Tage die Woche bei Miles. Da muss ich nicht auch noch die Nächte bei ihr verbringen. Außer selbstverständlich, sie würde meine Freundin werden. Dann würde ich haufenweise Nächte bei ihr bleiben. In denen dann aber vermutlich keiner von uns so viel Schlaf kriegen würde.

Oh wie sehr ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich werde zusehends sexuell frustrierter.

Tiffany hat übrigens nicht versucht mich zu erreichen, seit sie wieder in Malibu ist. Und das ist auch besser so. Ich bin nicht dazu aufgelegt mich wieder mit ihr zu befassen. Ich habe schon genug Beziehungs- und Persönlichkeitsprobleme. Mit Miley und Rachel und dem ganzen Mist.

So wie sich Miley in letzter Zeit verhält... kommt es mir fast so vor, als würde sie meine Gefühle erwidern. Das ist eigentlich schwachsinnig. Sie ist nur so nett zu mir, weil ich immer schon für sie da gewesen bin und weil ich mich um sie sorge. Sie denkt vielleicht, sie muss sich deswegen bei mir bedanken oder so etwas.

Aber es wäre so schön...

„Ms. Lillian Truscott bitte in Zimmer eins."

•◘○

Miley sank völlig außer Atem auf ihren Platz im Klassenzimmer nieder und atmete etwas schwerer als gewöhnlich. Sie war fast zu spät gekommen und war den ganzen Weg zur Schule gerannt. Ausgerechnet heute musste ihr Vater auf ein frühes Meeting mit einem Hannah-Produzenten und Lilly hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie nicht kommen würde.

Eben genau diese Nachricht hatte sie aus den Federn gerissen. Sie nahm sich vor Lilly später noch dafür zu danken.

Mr. Corelli betrat die Klasse, er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es schien sich noch zu weiten, als er die Reihen durch sah und bemerkte, dass Lillys Sitz leer stand. Das war seit langem der erste Tag, den die Skaterin schwänzte.

Miley fragte sich wieso. Lillys Nachricht hatte nur besagt, dass sie es heute nicht zur Schule schaffen würde und normalerweise zwang sie Oliver dazu. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie einfach nur einen Tag Auszeit. Die Brünette konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Sie hätte selbst nichts gegen einen Tag frei.

Der Brünette neben ihr – eben besagter Oliver – wirkte besorgt und er schickte Miley einen fragenden Blick. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete den Lehrer vorne, der angefangen hatte über Schulveranstaltungen zu reden. Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Oliver sollte doch am besten Wissen, wo seine momentane Mitbewohnerin steckte.

„Und der Manager des diesjährigen Komitees ist... Miley Stewart!", Miley schreckte auf, als der Lehrer ihren Namen in die Klasse rief. „Gut, kommen wir nur zum Co-Manager. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miley. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß beim zusammenstellen des Programms!" Er wirkte etwas schadenfroh bei dieser Aussage und die Brünette seufzte nur.

Es gab nur einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Sie musste wohl nichts anderes machen, wenn sie schon alles organisierte. Trotzdem war sie alles andere als erpicht darauf, einen Abend zu managen, auf den sich höchstwahrscheinlich niemand freuen würde.

„Ihr Co-Manager ist...", er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch den Hut mit den Zetteln. Miley sah dabei zu, wie er einen kleinen, weißen Zettel aus der Kopfbedeckung zog. „Lillian Truscott.", seine Miene verfinsterte sich sofort und er suchte nicht einmal mit seinem Blick durch die Klasse. Die Pop-Prinzessin wusste, dass er sich schon vergewissert hatte, dass die blonde Skaterin nicht anwesend war.

„Bitte sagen Sie ihr Bescheid, dass sie sich um dieses Projekt zu kümmern hat, sonst fliegt sie aus dem Kurs, Ms. Stewart.", Miley nickte nur leicht und uninteressiert und lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das überhaupt für eine Veranstaltung war. Sie wandte sich an Oliver. „Ollie, was muss ich überhaupt organisieren?", er rollte mit den Augen und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein. Miley würde ihn nachher einfach noch einmal fragen. Sie wusste inzwischen, wie Oliver mit dem Unterricht war.

Zur Mittagspause fand sie sich am Tisch der Skater wieder. Normalerweise saß sie zusammen mit Oliver und Lilly. Aber da die große Skaterin fehlte, hatte Oliver beschlossen sich zu seinen anderen Freunden zu setzen und hatte Miley dazu gedrängt ihm zu folgen. Jetzt war sie das einzige Mädchen an einem Tisch voller Kerlen, die sich über Skateboards und sogenannte _Ollies_ unterhielten.

Sie seufzte und nippte an ihrem Apfelsaft. Ein Karaoke-Abend. Karaoke. Noch einmal seufze sie. Da war sie gerade noch so davon gekommen. Sie musste nicht singen, weil sie die Managerin war. Hätte sie singen müssen – so wie alle anderen... dann wäre sie aufgeflogen.

Sie war immerhin Hannah Montana und jeder kannte sie. Die meisten liebten sie und jeder kannte ihre Songs. Wenn sie also gesungen hätte, dann wäre vollkommen klar gewesen, wer sie war und ihr Leben wäre von da an alles andere als normal gewesen.

Und sie war sich auch immer noch nicht sicher, wie Lilly reagieren würde. Wie sie die Neuigkeiten schlucken würde, dass ihre beste Freundin das Mädchen war, über das sie sich gerne ausließ. Lilly pflegte es von Hannah Montanas Körper zu träumen, wann auch immer diese irgendwo auftauchte. Natürlich ließ sie Miley an ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Meistens trieb es der Pop-Prinzessin Röte ins Gesicht, mit solch farbiger Vorstellungskraft beschrieben zu werden.

„Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Ich könnte Truscott zu jeder Zeit hoch nehmen!", ein Junge mit kurzem, braunen Haar und einer spitzen Nase hatte eine Faust auf den Tisch gehauen und funkelte einen anderen Jungen gegenüber an. Miley musste zugeben, dass er ganz gut aussah.

„Machst du Witze? Das letzte Mal hat sie dich platt gemacht!", lachte der andere und gab Ollie einen Knuff gegen die Schulter. Offenbar, weil er ihr bester Freund war oder aus anderen Gründen, die Miley nicht verstand. Diese Skater hatten so seltsame Verhaltensweisen, dass sie manchmal nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Das war doch nur Glück! Sie hat gecheated. Ich hätte gewonnen, wenn sie nicht-", er wurde von dem anderen Jungen unterbrochen.

„Ja ja, erspar uns dein verletztes Ego, Pat. Du kommst bloß nicht damit klar, dass sie dich um Längen schlagen kann. Man, die Braut ist besser als wir alle und das weißt du ganz genau!", jetzt lachte Oliver und Miley lächelte leicht. Ja, ihre Lilly konnte jeden in die Tasche stecken. Langsam dämmerte es ihr. Vermutlich konnte diese Blondine einfach alles.

Pat schien das anders zu sehen. „Halt die Fresse.", er stand auf, griff nach seinem Tablett und verschwand durch die Tür. Jetzt lachte der gesamte Tisch und Miley sah sie alle fragend an. Oliver war der erste, der auf ihren Blick antwortete.

„Und hier erlebst du die gemeine Spezies '_Jack Patrick_' in Person. Er kommt einfach nicht über seine Niederlage gegen Lillster hinweg. Sie hat ihn fair und klar geschlagen aber bis heute behauptet er, sie hat ihn betrogen. Ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wenn du mich fragst.", die anderen stimmten ein und Miley nickte. Trotzdem verstand sie immer noch nicht, wieso dieser Jack sich so darüber aufregte gegen die Surferin zu verlieren.

„Denk nicht weiter drüber nach."

Nach der siebten Stunde war Miley durch. Sie war müde und sie war kaputt und sie wollte nichts lieber als nach Hause zu gehen und sich schlafen zu legen. Aber sie musste Lilly auch noch die freudige Mitteilung des Co-Manager-Amts unterbreiten und Miley hatte sich vorgenommen, das nicht zu vergessen.

Sie teilte den Nachhauseweg mit Oliver und sie redeten ein paar Minuten über belanglose Dinge, bis sie beide in angenehmes Schweigen verfielen. Oliver war ein guter Freund geworden und sie war dankbar ihn zu haben.

Als er in seine Straße einbog winkte sie ihm nach, bis er außer Sichtweite war und machte sich dann auf die letzten verbleibenden Häuser hinter sich zu lassen. Lillys schwarzer Wagen stand in der Auffahrt. Oliver hatte also Recht behalten. Er hatte Miley versichert, dass sich die Surferin nicht bei ihm aufhalten würde, wenn sie die Schule schwänzte.

Leise seufzend zog sie ihren eigenen Schlüssel zu dem Gebäude hervor und ließ das Schloss auf klicken. Lilly hatte tatsächlich abgeschlossen. Manchmal vergaß sie es. Sie betrat den Flur, der direkt mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden war und zur Rechten in die Küche führte.

Von oben hörte sie Geräusche und ihr Herz schlug schneller und schneller. So leise sie konnte tapste sie die Treppenstufen hoch und kam an Lillys Tür zum Halt. Sie war zu geschoben worden und nur einen Spalt breit offen. Die Geräusche waren sehr laut und kamen direkt aus diesem Zimmer. Miley spähte durch den Türspalt und erstarrte. Ihr Mund stand offen.

Die Szene vor ihr ließ ihr Herz zu einem Stillstand kommen.

Lillys Lippen waren mit der nackten Frau unter ihr verschmolzen, ihre rechte Hand massierte eine Brust und die andere war unter der Bettdecke verschwunden. Die Frau unter ihr stöhnte laut und antwortete offenbar auf das, was Lilly mit ihrem Körper machte. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf Lillys Rücken gepresst und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen dort lange, rote Linien.

Mileys Hände zitterten, als sie dabei zusah, wie Lilly und die Frau sich gegeneinander bewegten und wie das Stöhnen der Unbekannten jede Sekunde lauter und höher wurde. Sie konnte Lilly grinsen sehen. Sie hörte sie flüstern.

„Zu viel für dich Rach, hm, ich hab dich gewarnt.", Lillys Lippen waren am freien Hals der Frau und sie biss spielerisch hinein. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Miley ihr Gesicht klar sehen.

Und Miley erkannte sie. Miley erkannte die unbekannte Frau und es riss ihr das Herz aus der Brust. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg machte und dann aus dem Haus rannte. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass die Haustür weit offen stand. Oder, dass sie laute Geräusche beim Rennen gemacht hatte.

Alles was sie wusste war, dass ihre eigenen Tränen ihre Sicht vernebelten und dass sie so lange rannte, bis sie bei Olivers Haus stand und sie sich in seine Arme werfen konnte.

_Lilly und Rachel?_


	18. Du gehörst mir

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 18 – Du gehörst mir**

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Du dumme... dumme... Geh einfach!", Mileys Stimme ist zu einem Schrei angeschwollen und sie steht da, die Arme fest vor dem Körper verschränkt. Sie sieht mich nicht direkt an, meine Augen suchen ihre. Was zum Geier geht hier ab?

„Hast du mich gerade dumm genannt?", das ist alles, woran ich denken kann. Irgendetwas kann nur falsch laufen gerade, denn ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Miley redet seit gestern nicht mehr mit mir.. und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso.

„Ja das habe ich, gut erkannt, willst 'n Keks?!", mein Auge zuckt.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?! Ich habe dir nichts getan, soweit ich das beurteilen kann!", meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und ich verlagere meinen Standpunkt. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und endlich. Endlich kann ich ihr in die Augen sehen.

„Doch, das hast du!", sie dreht mir den Rücken zu und geht zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ich mache einen Schritt auf sie zu, besinne mich aber eines Besseren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jetzt anfassen sollte. Das kann gar nicht gut für mich enden. Ich schlucke leicht und meine Wut ergreift Überhand.

„Dann sag es mir doch! Was hab' ich dieses Mal getan, dass dich geärgert hat? Es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich bin nun mal nicht perfekt!", noch heute Morgen dachte ich alles wäre so, wie es sein sollte. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Von Miley in der Schule ignoriert zu werden... das hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht. Das war eher deprimierend.

„Nein, das bist du ganz sicher nicht... Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe!", sie betont jedes einzelne Wort und als sie sich wieder umdreht, sehe ich, dass ihre Augen in Tränen schwimmen. Aber ich kann mich nicht erweichen lassen. Ich habe ihr nichts getan, verdammt!

„Schön, meinetwegen. Du kannst tun was du willst. Meld dich, wenn du wieder runter gekommen bist. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich heute auf deine Anrufe reagiere. Ich verzieh mich. Viel Spaß beim Suchen.", ich drehe mich um und mache schnelle Schritte zur Tür, achte nicht darauf, dass Tränen in meine eigenen Augen schießen.

Ich will das nicht.

„Geh ruhig, tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und schlucke stark. Schlucke den Klumpen in meinem Hals runter. Ich kann sie nicht sehen lassen, wie sehr mir das wirklich zusetzt. Das darf ich mir nicht erlauben.

„Wir sehen uns, Miley. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Oh, und falls es dich interessiert.", ich drehe mich schnell zu ihr und schlucke noch einmal schnell. Und wider besseren Wissens sprudelt es aus mir heraus. „Ich habs gestern mit deiner Cousine getrieben und sie hat sich danach wenigstens nicht über irgendwelchen Schwachsinn ausgelassen. Alles was ich getan habe, war dich zu küssen!"

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und ich lasse mich dagegen sinken. Ich schließe meine Augen. Fest. Fast schon unerträglich. Es brennt in meinen Eingeweiden. Es brennt in meinen Augen. Es brennt in meinen Händen, meinen Beinen, meinem Kopf.

Mein ganzer Körper brennt vor Sehnsucht und Schmerz. Sehnsucht nach ihr und nach der einen Sache, die ich nie von ihr bekommen werde. Liebe. Unser erster, richtiger Streit. Das kommt selbst unter den besten Freunden vor, richtig? Ich meine...

Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab und ich wische sie mit dem Handrücken weg. Ich fühle mich furchtbar. Furchtbarer als je zuvor. Sogar noch furchtbarer als damals. Damals, als Tiff beschloss mich zu verlassen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Nachricht, ohne eine Spur.

Und Jahre später taucht sie wieder auf. Und erwartet vermutlich, dass ich ihr verzeihe. Aber ich kann ihr nicht verzeihen. Nicht nach all den Dingen, die ich ihretwegen verzapft habe. Aber mit Miley ist das etwas völlig anderes. Ich würde ihr sofort verzeihen. Nur ein Wort von ihr, eine Berührung und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung.

Ich bin so durch.

„Lilly? Ich hab' Schreie gehört. Ist bei euch alles okay?", Jackson. Sein Kopf lugt zwischen Tür und Rahmen hervor und er sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich antworte ihm nicht sofort. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und lasse ihn etwas hängen. „Hm, ich formuliere die Frage Mal anders. Ist bei _dir_ alles okay?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln und fahre mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Wenigstens ein Stewart, der sich um mich kümmert. Miley scheint die einzige hier zu sein, der ich egal bin. Und das, obwohl sie doch eigentlich meine beste Freundin sein sollte. Jeder ist netter zu mir als sie. Sollte mir das zu Denken geben?

„Komm, wir machen einen Spaziergang. Ich glaube, du musst erst einmal hier raus.", er packt mich am Oberarm und zieht mich die Treppe runter. Ich lasse mein Skateboard bei Mr. S liegen und lasse mich hinterher schleifen. Mir ist alles egal. Mir ist alles vollkommen gleich.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", ich seufze und stecke meine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Ich habe nichts mit Jackson zu tun. Trotzdem tut er so, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen, und als wäre er mein bester Freund, dem ich gleich mein Herz ausschütte. Aber das habe ich nicht vor. „Jackson, wohin willst du?"

„Ich bring dich an einen Ort, an dem du in Ruhe nachdenken kannst und an dem dich niemand findet. Da kannst du mir dann alles erzählen, wenn du magst. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, meine ich.", was habe ich gesagt? Er will, dass ich mein Herz ausschütte.

Werde ich nicht tun.

Mein Handy vibriert. Ich klappe es auf, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, aber ich sage nichts, als ich es mir ans Ohr halte. „Lilly? Wir müssen reden. Ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten für dich, das willst du unbedingt hören, glaub mir!", Oliver. Ich lächele angesichts der Ironie.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht mit Miley zu reden und habe Ollie dabei völlig vergessen und ignoriert. Ich bin doch echt bescheuert. Und trotzdem liebt er mich immer noch.

„Später, Big O. Später... ich komm vorbei, ja?", sinnlos zu erwähnen, dass ich am Ende ohnehin bei ihm lande. Immerhin wohne ich bei ihm. Letzte Nacht habe ich zu Hause zusammen mit Rach verbracht. Und ja, wir haben mit einander geschlafen. Und nein, nicht nur ein Mal. Ich habe irgendwann damit aufgehört mit zu zählen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir L.T.?", seine Stimme klingt besorgt und wieder muss ich lächeln.

„Sicher, was sollte schon los sein. Wir sehn uns, bye.", ich klappe das Telefon zu. Jackson und ich erreichen den Strand und er führt mich immer weiter die Brandung entlang. Immer weiter weg von den anderen Menschen und jedweder Zivilisation. Vielleicht will er mich ja in einer abgelegenen Ecke umbringen... Weil er gehört hat, was ich über seine Cousine gesagt habe.

Wollt ihr eigentlich wissen, wieso ich gestern nicht in der Schule gewesen bin? Ich erzähle es euch später gerne. Aber zuerst muss ich mir entweder die Seele aus dem Leib weinen Schrägstrich schreien.. oder irgendetwas zerschlagen. Beides klingt irgendwie verlockend.

Ich könnte natürlich auch ein paar Kerle aufmischen. Ja, danach wäre mir jetzt ebenfalls.

„Also, wir sind da."

•◘○

Miley hatte ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergraben. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab in den Stoff.

Sie wartete.

Sie wartete darauf, dass Lilly durch die Tür spaziert kommen und sie küssen würde. Sie würde ihr sagen, dass ihre Affäre mit Rachel ihr nichts bedeutete und dass sie nur sie allein liebte. Sie wollte, dass sich die Skaterin einen Ruck gab und wieder zurück kam.

Die Pop-Prinzessin fühlte sich schrecklich. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich schrecklicher gefühlt. Allein der Gedanke von Lilly zusammen mit Rachel brachte sie dazu, sich zu übergeben. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Nachmittag.

Lillys nackter, vor Schweiß glänzender Körper an Rachels gepresst. Ihr Grinsen. Jenes verführerische Grinsen, mit dem sie Mileys Herz zum schmelzen bringen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Ihr schneller Atem, ihr offensichtlicher Genuss. All das brachte Miley zur Weißglut.

Sie wusste, dass Lilly nichts dafür konnte. Dass sie nicht ahnen konnte, was sich in der Brünetten abspielte. Dass sie selbst diejenige sein wollte, die Lilly so glücklich machte. Dass eben sie diejenige Frau war, die mit Lilly schlafen wollte.

Denn ja, so war es doch. Sie wollte Lilly nah sein. Auch in dem intimsten Weg, den sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Denn mit Lilly... mit Lilly würde es etwas Besonderes sein. Lilly würde darauf achten, dass sich Miley wohl fühlte, wenn sie es zum ersten Mal tun würden. Daran zweifelte sie keine einzige Sekunde.

Mehr Tränen stahlen sich aus ihren Augen.

Aber wollte sie überhaupt, dass es soweit kam? War sie wirklich so veranlagt? Konnte sie wirklich in Lilly Truscott verliebt sein? Richtig und wirklich? Konnte sie sie denn so lieben, wie sie einen Jungen lieben würde? Liebe...

Ja, sie würde alles für Lilly Truscotts Liebe tun.

„Mile? Mile, bist du da drin? Jackson und Lilly sind weg von hier, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Lilly wirkte niedergeschlagen. Ich glaube, sie hat geweint. Was ist denn los?", Robbie Rays Kopf erschien im Türspalt, als Miley den Kopf wandte. Lilly hatte geweint? Lilly Truscott? Ihre Lilly hatte geweint? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ihr Vater ließ sich neben sie auf dem Bett nieder und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung und ließ ihn die Tränen weg wischen. Ihr ganzes Make-Up musste grässlich aussehen. Lilly wäre das egal, Lilly würde sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie wunderschön aussah und dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Aber Lilly war nicht hier.

Neue Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Magst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist? Wenn es etwas ist, was euch beide so traurig macht, dann solltest du unbedingt etwas daran ändern. Lilly sorgt sich um dich, du bist ihr sehr wichtig. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie dir absichtlich weh tun würde.", Miley nickte. Sie wusste, dass das stimmte. Denn Lilly hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie empfand.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Daddy. Lilly hat keine Schuld. Sie war perfekt, so wie immer.", sie lachte etwas bitter, „Sie hat die Schuld sofort bei sich gesucht. Aber ich bin die, die falsch gelegen hat.", Miley schenkte ihrem Vater ein schiefes Lächeln und setzte sich etwas gerader hin, wischte sich über die Augen.

„Du wirst sehen, Miles. Alles wird sich wieder einrenken. Lilly ist niemand, der Dinge lange nach trägt. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du dich bei ihr entschuldigst... dann wird sie dir verzeihen.", er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und strich durch ihre Haare. „Geh Morgen zu ihr und erkläre es ihr in Ruhe. Sie wird dir zuhören. Und sie wird verstehen."

Sie nickte matt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Brust ihres Vaters. Er wusste einfach immer, was er sagen musste, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Daddy... was hältst du eigentlich so von Lilly?", ihre Stimme war leise und unsicher und sie war sich nicht ganz einig darüber, wie er es aufnehmen würde, was sie ihm gleich anvertrauen wollte. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal genau, wie sie es überhaupt sagen würde.

„Du weißt, wie ich über sie denke. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich und ich mag sie sehr. Wieso?", er lehnte sich etwas von ihr weg und sie schwang die Beine vom Bett. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Vaters sinken und nahm seine Hand.

„Werd aber nicht sauer, okay? Ich bin immer noch verwirrt und hab keine Ahnung, wie das ganze überhaupt angefangen hat. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts dagegen machen kann, und dass es passiert ist und dass ich wirklich Angst habe, dass-", eine Hand auf ihrem Mund unterbrach ihren Satz. Sie hatte immer schneller und schneller gesprochen und nicht geatmet.

Robbie Ray gluckste leicht.

„Miles, was immer du mir sagen willst... mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Ich liebe dich und ich werde bestimmt nicht sauer. Sag es einfach, es ist in Ordnung, wirklich.", sein Daumen strich über ihre Handknöchel und sie entspannte sich etwas. Natürlich, ihr Dad würde immer für sie da sein.

Wie war sie nur je auf die Idee gekommen, er könnte vielleicht enttäuscht sein?

„Ich glaube... ich glaube, ich liebe.. Lilly.."

•◘○

_Acht Uhr. Genau Acht Uhr. Gott, wie ich es vermisst habe, die verdammte Schule sausen zu lassen. Besonders Montags nach so einem anstrengenden Wochenende. Ach was sage ich.. nach einer so anstrengenden Woche. Aber das wird schon wieder. _

_Denn heute ist ein guter Tag. Heute wird sich zeigen, ob die Stewarts für mich gemacht sind, ober ob ich mich wieder in etwas verrenne. Aber ich habe ein gutes Gefühl! Sie gibt mir ein sehr, sehr gutes Gefühl. Rachel. Denn heute werde ich sie treffen. Gleich, in einer Viertelstunde. _

_Ich bin etwas früh, denn ich musste immerhin vor Ollie aus den Federn und aus dem Haus. Ich hab Miley schon eine SMS geschrieben, dass ich leider nicht kommen kann. Natürlich habe ich ihr den Grund nicht genannt. Das wäre dumm gewesen. _

„_Ms. Truscott. Wie schön zu sehen, dass Sie es sich nicht anders überlegt haben. Ich dachte schon, Sie würden nicht kommen. Nachdem Sie immerhin drei meiner Einladungen abgelehnt haben.", sie sieht atemberaubend aus. Schwarze High-Heels, ein kurzer Rock (aber nicht zu kurz) und ein heller Mantel. Ich muss mich zwingen in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr rotes Top ist relativ weit ausgeschnitten. _

_Ich würde sie am liebsten gleich jetzt und hier vernaschen. Ich grinse sie an. _

_Ich sehe nicht so gut aus, finde ich. Eine weite, dunkelblaue Jeans mit angerissenen Knien, weiße Sneaker und ein hellblaues T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift:_

**Haha, Suckers. **

**She's with me.**

_Außerdem trage ich einen Schal, weil ich am Hals schnell friere. Meine Haare wehen um meinen Kopf und ich halte ihr meinen Arm hin, sodass sie sich einhaken kann. Übrigens, wir stehen vor der Mall. Ich habe ihr angeboten einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Läden zu machen und dann anschließend nett essen zu gehen. _

_Und ich finde schon jetzt, dass es sich verdammt gelohnt hat! Ich brauchte definitiv endlich Mal wieder ein Date, sonst wäre ich verzweifelt. Und Rachel Stewart ist unglaublich attraktiv. Mit ihren langen, gebräunten Beinen, dem üppigen Vorbau und dem süßesten Lächeln. _

„_Sie sind ein Witzbold.", sie deutet auf mein T-Shirt und ich lache sanft, als sie meinen Arm mit der anderen Hand ergreift und wir die Mall betreten. Es sind nicht sehr viele Leute unterwegs, die meisten College-Studenten. Immerhin ist jetzt eigentlich Unterricht. „Also, wohin zuerst?"_

_Und zwei Stunden später finden wir uns in einem kleinen Restaurant in der Stadt wieder. Meine Hand liegt auf ihrer und sie blickt verträumt in meine Augen. Wir sind dazu übergegangen uns zu duzen. Also ich finde, das kann sich als Fortschritt doch schon sehen lassen, meint ihr nicht? _

_Obwohl es gerade Mal halb elf ist, halte ich ein Weinglas in der freien Hand und nehme einen kleinen Schluck. Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Ich kann mich auch erstaunlich gut mit ihr unterhalten. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber na ja... immerhin ist sie ja Mileys Cousine. In irgendetwas müssen sie sich ja ähneln. _

_Aber tatsächlich sind sie ziemlich verschieden. Das ist gut so. _

„_Danke für den schönen Vormittag, Lilly. Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß.", sie fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und ich lecke mir unbewusst über die Lippen. Sie grinst leicht. Ihre Zähne sind so unglaublich weiß. Faszinierend. Ich lasse meine Finger über ihre Hand gleiten, streichele sie._

_Ich will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da höre ich, wie ein Stuhl laut zur Seite geschoben wird. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und meine Hand erstarrt. Ja mein ganzer Körper erstarrt, zuckt zusammen und verkrampft. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Reiß dich zusammen, Lil! _

_Das liegt hinter dir! **Get. Over. It. **_

„_Lillian Truscott? Wie schön dich hier zu treffen. Und was für ein Zufall, wie geht es dir?", sie kommt mit großen Schritten auf unseren Tisch zu und würdigt Rachel keines Blickes. Ich strecke einmal schnell meinen Rücken und setze mich ein wenig gerader hin. _

„_Ms. Ryan, wirklich lange nicht gesehen.", ich werde sie nicht wieder in mein Leben lassen. Ich habe dazugelernt, auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe. „Was für eine Überraschung, in der Tat. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie mich sonderlich freut." Meine Stimme ist kalt und ich bin bereit mich zu erheben und sie hinaus zu werfen. Und zwar ich selbst. Mit meinen eigenen zwei Händen._

„_Oh Lilly, wieso auf einmal so förmlich?", sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich stehe auf. Es scheint sie nicht zu beeindrucken. Wir sind gleichgroß. „Jetzt willst du mich doch wohl nicht etwa einschüchtern? Also wirklich, wo bleiben deine Manieren, Schatz?" Ihr Finger zieht eine kleine Linie auf meinem Arm und es jagt mir unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken. _

_Ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Hoffentlich hat sie nichts bemerkt. _

„_Bitte, geh einfach. Ich will hier nicht für einen Aufstand sorgen.", ich nehme ihre Hand und lasse sie fallen, nachdem ich sie von mir los gemacht habe. Ich will nicht mehr, dass sie mich berührt. Darauf kann ich sehr gut verzichten. _

„_Ist das deine neue Freundin? Geschmack hattest du schon immer, dass muss ich dir zugestehen. Aber Lilly Pad, ich wundere mich wirklich. Du liebst nur mich. Und das wissen auch alle.", ihr Zeigefinger tippt mir gegen die Nase und Wut pocht in meinen Adern. Wie kann sie es wagen?!_

„_Verschwinde. Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen. Ich kann auch sehr gut ohne dich leben.", ich dränge mich an ihr vorbei, lege einen Fünfziger auf den Tisch und nehme Rachels Hand. Sie steht sofort auf und wir beide gehen in Richtung Tür. _

„_Du kannst vielleicht vor deinen Gefühlen weg laufen, Süße, aber du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen.", ich höre ihre Singsangstimme und dann lacht sie. Rachels Gesicht ist in Zornesfalten verzogen und ich weiß, dass ich ihren Ausdruck genauso wieder spiegele. _

_Ich helfe ihr in ihren Mantel und halte ihr die Tür auf, werfe einen letzten Blick zurück. Tiff wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu und ich rolle mit den Augen. Ich hasse es, es zuzugeben, aber sie weiß, welche Punkte sie bei mir drücken muss um mich rasend zu machen. Sie kennt mich viel zu gut._

„_Tut mir Leid. Peinliche, besitzergreifende Ex-Freundin.", Rachel hat sich wieder bei mir eingehakt und ich schüttele sanft den Kopf. So etwas kann einem den Tag versauen. Vor allem, wenn man den bis eben mit dem neuartigen Objekt der Begierde verbracht hat. _

„_Schon gut. Ich fand die ganze Aktion eher peinlich für sie. Sie hat sich wirklich lächerlich gemacht. Und außerdem.. war ich erstaunt, wie ruhig du geblieben bist. Du sahst aus, als würdest du im nächsten Moment explodieren. Niedlich mit anzusehen. Wo lässt du nur den ganzen Ärger?", jetzt grinse ich verschmitzt. Wir haben soeben mein Auto erreicht._

_Ich lehne sie sanft dagegen und flüstere so leise, dass sie mich kaum hören kann. „Finde es doch selbst heraus.", ich beiße sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen und spüre, wie sie in meinen Armen leicht erzittert. Sie riecht nach Orange. Orange mit Kokosnuss. _

_Sie packt mich an der Front und lässt ihre vollen Lippen mit meinen kollidieren. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie küsse. Aber es gibt kein Feuerwerk. Und die Welt steht nicht still. Das hier... ist kein Kuss, der von Liebe spricht. Er ist lusterfüllt und hungrig. Und ich will mehr davon. _

_Ich will sie, jetzt sofort. _

_Fünfzehn Minuten später sitze ich auf meinem Bett. Das Auto steht sicher in der Einfahrt und Rachel sitzt breitbeinig in meinem Schoß. Ihre Hände sind in meinem Haar vergriffen und ich küsse sie. Sie küsst mich. Meine Hände gleiten über ihren Bauch, schieben ihr Top nach oben. _

_Schnell, nicht zärtlich. Ich brauche das jetzt. Ich muss es vergessen. _

_Ich lege sie auf mein Bett, küsse ihr Kinn, ihr Ohr, ihren Hals. Ich sauge an ihrem Puls, meine Hände an ihren Beinen. Immer mehr unserer Kleidungsstücke gehen verloren und ich ziehe die Bettdecke bis über meine Hüfte. Ich weiß, dass die Tür nur angelehnt ist. Sie hat sie zugeschoben, als sie rein kam. _

_Aber es ist niemand hier. Niemand außer uns beiden. _

_Ich nehme ihre linke Brustwarze in den Mund, als meine Hand weiter nach unten wandert. Ihre spüre, wie sie die Luft scharf einsaugt und kann nicht anders als zu grinsen. Ihre Hände auf meinem Rücken. Ich kann ihre Fingernägel spüren, sie bohren sich in meine Haut. _

_Und es gibt keinen Platz an dem ich lieber wäre. Nicht einen einzigen._

_This really _is_ bliss._

•◘○

Miley fand sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie saß stocksteif da und zog ihre Augenbrauen in Verwirrung zusammen, als ihr Vater sie vor und zurück wiegte. Sie schluckte sanft und tätschelte vorsichtig seinen Rücken.

„Ähm, alles okay, Dad? Tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest... ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Wenn ich es ändern könnte, dann würde ich es tun. Wirklich, aber ich kann es nicht.", sie spürte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und dann lachte. Jetzt war sie noch verwirrter als zuvor.

„Ach Spätzchen... Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich wusste, dass etwas zwischen euch passiert ist. Lilly ist ein toller Mensch und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich auch sehr liebt. Weißt du überhaupt, wie sie dich ansieht? Ich freue mich so für euch!"

„Um, Dad? Hast du mir zugehört? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich in Lilly verliebt bin. In Lilly. Wie in Lilly als ein Mädchen. Stört dich das nicht? Ich meine, bist du nicht enttäuscht...?", er ließ von ihr ab und nahm wieder ihre Hand, drückte sie fest und lächelte breit.

„Mein Baby Girl ist verliebt, wie könnte ich da wütend sein? Oder enttäuscht? Und dann auch noch in jemanden so großartiges wie Lilly. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie wie eine Tochter für mich ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird sie ja eines Tages ganz legal meine Tochter. Meine Schwiegertochter. Oh ich kann die Hochzeit schon vor mir sehen!", er stand auf und stieß seine Faust triumphierend in die Luft. Miley blinzelte ein paar Mal sehr schnell.

„Daddy! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich vielleicht in sie verliebt bin! Nicht, dass ich sie gleich heiraten will! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, alter Mann!", sie verschränkte die Arme, konnte ein kleines Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. Dann erstarb es. „Ich glaube nicht, dass je etwas aus uns wird..."

„Wieso das denn nicht? Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich, wo ist da das Problem?", er lehnte sich an ihre Tür und lächelte wohlwollend. „Also ich sehe keines. Dann kann sich Lilly endlich als vollwertiges Familienmitglied fühlen. Oh das freut mich so!" Ich rieb sich die Hände und lachte wie ein alter Seemann.

Miley schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass Robbie Ray _so_ reagieren würde. „Sie ist schon vergeben. Ich hab sie gestern zusammen mit einer anderen Frau gesehen. Sie waren ziemlich... zärtlich.", auch wenn das, was Miley gesehen hatte nichts mit Zärtlichkeit zu tun gehabt hatte, sie würde ihrem Vater nicht auf die Nase binden, dass seine Nichte mit Lilly Sex gehabt hatte.

Und das erst gestern.

„Mit wem? Kenne ich das Mädchen? Ich sage dir, sie hat gegen dich keine Chance, Schatz.", sie machte ein paar Schritte herüber zu ihrem Bad und öffnete die Tür, schloss sie aber nicht. Sie wollte nur ihr verwischtes Make-Up ausbessern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie kennst. Ich kenne sie selbst nur flüchtig. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich gegen sie ankomme. Sie ist wirklich extrem hübsch.", das war eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Ihre Cousine war – wie Lilly es ausdrücken würde – _the frickin' BOMB_.

„Ach, red doch keinen Unsinn. Ich wette mit dir, wenn du es Lilly sagst, wird sie dieses Mädchen ganz schnell fallen lassen und zu dir kommen. Ihr beide seid perfekt für einander. Und das sage ich, als dein Vater.", ja, das war eine ganz schöne Leistung. Ihr Vater hasste sonst immer alles und jeden, mit dem Miley eine Beziehung hatte.

„Was ist an Lilly anders, Dad? Wieso bist du dir bei ihr so sicher? Du mochtest zum Beispiel Jake nicht und er war immer höflich zu dir.", das zumindest war die Wahrheit. Der Blonde hatte immer versucht vor Robbie Ray eine gute Figur zu machen. Mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg.

„Ich schätze Lilly, und außerdem kenne ich sie schon. Ich lass dich jetzt alleine. Du musst sicher über einiges nachdenken, Spatz.", er betrat das Badezimmer, gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf den Kopf und lächelte warm. „Das wird schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie kicherte leicht und tränkte den Waschlappen im Becken mit warmen Wasser. Sogar ihr Vater freute sich für sie. Wieso konnte sie sich selbst dann nicht darüber freuen? Lilly würde sie ohne Kompromisse einfach lieben. Lieben, wie niemand sonst es konnte.

Trotzdem war Miley nicht glücklich darüber, dass Lilly vielleicht mit ihr zusammen sein könnte. Es hatte ihr das Herz raus gerissen, als sie Lil mit Rach gesehen hatte, aber sie würde sicher irgendwie damit leben können, oder? Wenn sie das Gefühl einfach unterdrückte? Wenn sie einfach so tat, als würde sie sich für Lilly freuen?

Sie seufzte.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte nichts lieber als zu Lilly zu rennen – wo auch immer sie war – und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie zu küssen und ihr nah zu sein. Nichts anderes konnte sie so glücklich machen, wie sie. Der Gedanke war erschreckend.

Den letzten Rest schwarz von ihrem Gesicht wischend griff sie mit der trockenen Hand in ihre Hosentasche und zog ein Handy hervor. Sie musste jetzt mit Lilly sprechen. Musste mit ihr darüber reden. Es ging nicht anders. Sie konnte Lilly nicht an Rachel verlieren. Es würde sie umbringen, wenn die beiden als Paar auf Familientreffen erscheinen würden.

„...", es klingelte ein paar Mal, aber niemand nahm ab. Sie seufzte erneut und ließ das Telefon zuschnappen. Natürlich, Lilly hatte es selbst gesagt. Sie würde nicht an ihr Telefon gehen. Den ganzen Rest des Tages nicht. Das bedeutete, Miley musste auf die Suche nach ihr gehen.

Die Skaterin hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte genau gewusst, dass Miley sich später schlecht wegen der ganzen Sache fühlen würde. Es machte sie fast wütend, dass die Blondine sie inzwischen so gut kannte. Dabei versuchte sie ständig nicht so berechenbar zu sein.

Erneut klappte sie ihr Telefon auf, aber dieses Mal rief sie eine andere Nummer. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Dieser Frau konnte niemand entkommen. „Roxy? Ich brauche deine Hilfe, es ist wirklich dringend. Bitte komm so schnell du kannst."

•◘○

Wir sind an einer sehr abgelegenen Stelle angekommen und ich sehe mich um. Hier sind eine Menge glatte Steine und das Meer frisst sich weit bis ins Land. Es sieht ein bisschen aus wie eine Lagune, umrandet von all den schönen Felsen. Nett hier, das muss ich zugeben.

Und jetzt wisst auch ihr, wie mein Tag gestern gelaufen ist. Rachel kriegt wirklich nicht mehr genug, wenn sie einmal angefangen hat. Aber ich bin auch nicht gerade schlecht in Form. Ich wollte euch den ganzen hemmungslosen Sex und so weiter bloß ersparen. Ihr seid sicher nicht so notgeil, oder? Na ja, wie auch immer. Es ist ja nicht alles so prickelnd gelaufen.

„Also, ihr habt gestritten? Das ist seltsam, ihr streitet doch nie.", tja. Bis jetzt mein kleiner Freund. Jackson hat sich auf einem Stein niedergelassen und lässt die Beine baumeln. Ich seufze besiegt. Seine blauen Augen fixieren mich genau. Sie sind nicht so intensiv wie Mileys, aber strahlen mehr Besorgnis aus, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, was genau da gelaufen ist. Miley war so... neben der Spur. Sie hat mich in der Schule heute komplett ignoriert und dann wollte ich vorhin mit ihr sprechen. Und plötzlich. BAM! Geht sie voll ab und schreit rum...", ich lehne mich neben ihn gegen einen Baum.

Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was ich dieses Mal wieder Böses getan habe. Dann könnte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so schnell passieren wird. Nicht, wenn sie weiterhin so drauf ist.

Da kann ich so einfühlsam sein, wie ich will.

„Miles war gestern Abend schon so komisch drauf. Ich glaube, sie hat heute Nacht geweint. Ich habe nicht nachgesehen.", sie hat gestern geweint? Gestern Nacht... „Ich habe Oliver angerufen, aber er meinte nur, dass sie bei dir war. Also dachte ich, du wüsstest vielleicht etwas..."

Meine Augen weiten sich leicht. Sie war bei mir zu Hause? Gestern? Die Schritte... die offene Haustür. Oh nein, ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Ach scheiße. Klar, außer ihr und mir hat im Moment doch auch niemand einen Schlüssel.

„Ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Ich war... beschäftigt.", ja, das ist ziemlich beschönigt, ich weiß. Aber ich kann ihm schlecht auf die Nase binden, dass ich seine Cousine flach gelegt habe. Oder, dass mich Miley wahrscheinlich inflagranti erwischt hat. Dann ist er bestimmt nicht mehr so nett zu mir.

„Das dachte ich mir. Na ja, ich hoffe jedenfalls für euch, dass sich das bald wieder legt. Ich weiß, dass Miley dir sehr wichtig ist.", er hat ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er damit Recht hat. Sehr wichtig. Das ist ebenfalls verdammt beschönigt.

Er steht auf und macht seinen Weg aus der Lagune. Aber noch bevor er ganz aus meiner Sicht verschwindet, dreht er sich leicht zu mir um und lächelt. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich reitet, aber...

„Jackson, ich liebe deine Schwester."

Wieso ich ihm das überhaupt sage? Keine Ahnung. Und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Immer noch keine Ahnung. Aber es scheint mir das Richtige zu sein. Ich lege meine Karten auf den Tisch, ich habe die Welt so lange gehasst. Es ist seine Sache, was er aus dieser Tatsache macht. Nicht meine.

Er lächelt immer noch, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen breiter als sonst. „Ja, ich weiß. Wir sehen uns, Lil. Halt die Ohren steif."

Ich lasse Luft ab.

Es ist lächerlich. Jeder weiß, wie ich über sie denke und was ich für sie empfinde. Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen. Alle Welt sieht es und ich bestreite es vor dem einen Menschen, den es wirklich etwas angeht, immer noch. Miley.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meinen Stolz vergessen und zu ihr gehen. Sie packen, gegen ihre Zimmertür pressen und ihr alles sagen. Wenn sie wirklich geweint hat, weil sie mich mit Rachie gesehen hat, dann muss das doch etwas heißen, oder etwa nicht?

„Hab ich dich gefunden! Ha, _R__oxy like a puma_! GRRR!", ich erschrecke mich fast zu Tode, als mich von hinten jemand anspringt und es mich zu Boden wirft. WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ich drehe mich blitzschnell auf den Rücken und starre in das Gesicht einer kleinen, rundlichen Frau. Sie lässt bedrohlich ihre Finger knacken und kommt dann drohend auf mich zu. Ich rutsche ein paar Zentimeter von ihr weg, aber ich bin offensichtlich zu langsam.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", ich rappele mich hoch, meine Fäuste zum Kampf erhoben. Diese Frau hat etwas sehr Einschüchterndes an sich. Obwohl sie so viel kleiner ist als ich.

Alles passiert so schnell, dass ich nicht richtig reagieren kann. Sie schwingt mich von den Füßen und wirft mich über ihre Schulter. Dann rennt sie los. Wie zum Geier kann sie mich tragen?! Und was habe ich getan, um das hier zu verdienen? „Lassen Sie mich runter! Was wollen Sie?!"

„Sei still und zappel nicht so rum. Miley hat gesagt, sie braucht dich.", etwas in meinem Kopf macht Klick. Miley. Miley braucht mich. Miley ist in Gefahr, vielleicht verletzt, allein. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen fest zusammen. Ich muss sie retten.

„Was ist mit Miley? Geht es ihr gut? Wo ist sie?! Lassen Sie mich runter!", ich wende mich in ihrem Griff und suche nach Freiheit. Miley retten. Miley retten. Jetzt sofort. Los rennen und bei ihr sein. Sie trösten, sie pflegen, sie im Arm halten und nie mehr loslassen.

MILEY RETTEN!

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst still halten! Miley geht es gut. Sie hat mich gebeten dich einzufangen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und ich helfe der kleinen Miley immer gern. Also, was hast du angestellt, dass sie dich sucht? Hast du ihr weh getan? Du siehst mir sehr nach einem Unruhestifter aus!", na danke. Miley hat also so eine Psychopathin auf mich angesetzt? Das find ich ja klasse. Aber ihr geht es gut... Gott sei Dank! Aber in echt!

Hm, wahrscheinlich hat sie das getan, weil ich ihr gesagt habe, ich antworte nicht auf ihre Anrufe. Immer geht alles am Ende gegen mich. Das ist echt mies! Wenn ich das Mal sagen darf. Ich fühle mich benachteiligt gegenüber anderen Leuten, die nicht ständig so viel Pech haben!

Ich seufze, höre allerdings auf mich zu wehren. Ich gehe einfach Mal davon aus, dass sie mir nicht weh tun wird. „Ich habe Miley überhaupt nichts getan. Und ich bin auch keine Unruhestifterin.", Don't judge a book by it's cover. „Ich bin Mileys beste Freundin." Oder zumindest war ich das. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie als nächstes mit mir vor hat. Man kann ja nie wissen bei ihr.

Vielleicht will sie mich ja auch nur wieder anschreien.

„Du bist also diese Lilly Truscott, hm? Ich wollte dich schon seit Monaten durch checken. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, junge Dame! Plan bloß keine krummen Dinger mit Miley!", wir sind jetzt am Haus der Stewarts angekommen und sie setzt mich auf den Boden. „Vergiss niemals! _Roxy like a puma_!"

Sie zeigt mit ihrem Finger auf meine Brust und ich nicke etwas unsicher. Die Tür hinter mir öffnet sich und ich drehe mich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu ihr um. Miley scharrt mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden herum und sieht mich etwas verlegen lächelnd an. Und ich kann kaum sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin sie lächeln zu sehen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, presche ich nach vorne und ziehe sie in meine Arme.

_No, I think I lied before. Because, _this_ is the place I always wanna be._


	19. Nur mit dir oder mit ihr

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 19 – Nur mit dir – oder mit ihr**

„Um, Lilly? Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, aber.", ich verfestige meinen Griff und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Ich kann es nicht lassen. Ich spüre ihre Hände auf meinem Rücken. Die Haut unter meiner Nase ist so unglaublich weich und riecht so verführerisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miley.", ob diese Roxy-Frau wohl immer noch zusieht? Ich will mit Miles nicht über diese Angelegenheit sprechen, wenn sie uns beobachtet. Ich lehne mich ein Stück von ihr weg und sehe mich um. Jap, sie ist noch da. Also lässt mir das ja praktisch keine andere Wahl.

Ich packe Miley bei den Kniekehlen und unter den Armen und nehme sie wie eine Braut auf die Arme. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden, Miles. Jetzt sofort.", sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und ich sehe einmal unsicher zurück zu Roxy, die mich mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mustert. „Öhm, wir sehen uns?"

Ihr Fuß tippt auf dem Boden auf und ab und ich schlucke. Miley kichert etwas. Sieht bestimmt komisch aus, wie ich mich hier mache. Aber gut, kann man nicht ändern. Ich muss jetzt meine Aufgabe erfüllen und herausfinden, was los ist mit meiner süßen, kleinen Miley.

Ich drehe mich um und schiebe die Vordertür mit dem Fuß auf. Mr. S sitzt auf dem Sofa und schaut fern. Er sieht hoch, als ich die Tür hinter mir zu drücke. Er lächelt und.. sehe ich richtig? Miley wird rot? Ein kleines, verschmitztes Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Jetzt gibt es definitiv kein Zurück mehr.

„Hey Robbie Ray. Wie du siehst, bin ich wieder da..", ich nicke ihm freundlich zu, weil ich nicht winken kann und gehe dann mit großen Schritten zur Tür. Er gluckst hinter mir und ich kann mir ein breiteres Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Offenbar scheint Miles darauf an zu springen – habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie unglaublich leicht sie ist?

„Was grinst du so?", ich hebe meinen Fuß und drücke die Türklinke zu ihrem Zimmer damit runter. Ich hätte auch einfach sie bitten können, das zu tun... aber wo wäre dann der Spaß geblieben, huh? Ich stoße sie auf und gehe hinüber zum Bett.

Gott, ich komme mir vor wie in unserer Hochzeitsnacht.

„Was, darf ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr lächeln?", ich lege sie ab und lehne mich leicht über sie. Sie starrt mich interessiert an. Ich lasse meinen Kopf sinken und stoppe nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht. Ich streife ihre Nase mit meiner und lege meine Stirn gegen ihre. Ich seufze leise. „Ich weiß, dass du mich gestern Nachmittag gesehen hast und... ich will mich dafür bei dir entschuldigen."

Sie öffnet ihre Augen und starrt mich verwirrt an. Dann schüttelt sie sanft mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte mich wirklich nicht so darüber aufregen sollen. Du kannst... du weißt schon. Du ist frei, du kannst das mit jedem tun, mit dem du es willst. Es war nur ein Schock, denke ich...", unsere Atem verschmelzen zu einem. Ich bin frei? Nein, da hat sie etwas falsch verstanden. In ihrer Gegenwart bin ich niemals frei.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst.", ich streichele sanft ihre Wange mit meiner linken Hand und seufze noch einmal. Ich will nichts lieber tun, als sie jetzt zu küssen. Diese ewige hin und her. Langsam halte ich das wirklich nicht mehr aus. „Miles. Ich muss dir was sagen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Ich erhebe mich von ihr und setze mich hin.

„Du brauchst dafür nicht weg zu gehen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du bleibst.", sie schlingt ihre Arme um meine Schultern und legt ihr Kinn auf eine davon. Ich wende meinen Kopf und gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wird leicht rot.

Meine Augen fallen zu Boden, als ich nach den richtigen Worten suche. Immerhin sagt man der Liebe seines Lebens nicht eben ins Gesicht, dass sie genau das ist. Ich ringe mit meinen Händen und lasse meine Augen durch den Raum schweifen.

„Miley... ähm, ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll.", ich schlucke. Oh _fuck_. „Aber, ähm, ich hatte eigentlich vor, dir das schon seit Wochen zu sagen. Seit Monaten.", es ist jetzt Ende Oktober. In ein paar Tagen habe ich Geburtstag (ja, meine Mutter fährt während meines Geburtstags auf Geschäftsreise). Im November sind es dann schon fast fünf Monate, dass wir uns kennen.

Ihr Finger zieht Linien auf meinem Oberarm und ich werde noch nervöser. Gott, ihre Anwesenheit macht es wirklich auch nicht besser. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich stehe auf und gehe durch den Raum. Ich vergrabe das Gesicht ins den Händen.

„Lilly? Ist alles okay bei dir?", sie hört sich sehr besorgt an und ich weiß, dass sie drauf und dran ist aufzustehen und nachzusehen, was mit mir los ist. Aber das kann ich jetzt nicht zulassen. Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kann das nur nicht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, das ist alles.", ich lehne mich gegen ihren Schreibtisch und lasse den Blick hin und her gehen. Durch den ganzen Raum. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie viele Bilder hier überhaupt hängen. Und wie viele es von mir sind.

Diese Bilder, die von den vielen, schönen Zeiten berichten. Da ist dieses eine vom Strand vor Monaten, das Miley von mir gemacht hat. Ich lächele leicht und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust, als ich mich auf den Schreibtischstuhl setze.

Sie hat ihre Augenbrauen in Erwartung hochgezogen.

Ich atme tief ein und will gerade etwas sagen, da klingelt mein Handy. Ich hebe meinen Zeigefinger – insgeheim froh über die Rettung – und hole es hervor. Ich halte es an mein Ohr. „Hallo?", meine Stimme hört sich etwas unsicher und angebrochen an.

„Lil? Jetzt komm halt nach Hause, ich muss _wirklich_ mit dir reden!", Oliver. Schon wieder. Ich rolle mit den Augen und sehe Miley dabei zu, wie sie langsam aufsteht und auf mich zu geht. „Wo bist du gerade? Ich kann auch zu dir kommen, falls dir das besser passt. Nur _bitte_."

Ich schlucke stark, als sich Miley breitbeinig auf meinem Schoß nieder lässt und ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlingt. Ihre Nase streicht über meinen Hals und sie seufzt zufrieden. Ich erzittere unwirsch und schließe meine Augen in Konzentration.

Oliver. Am Telefon. Jetzt.

„Um, können wir das etwas später machen, Ollie? Ich, um... bin gerade etwas... verhindert.", Miley presst gerade ihre Wange gegen meine und ich kann ihr Lächeln fühlen. Gott, irgendwann wird mich dieses Mädchen noch mal umbringen.

Aber das war es wert!

„Na schön. Dann komm halt wenn du meinst. Aber komm dieses Mal bitte wirklich nach Hause, ja? Meine Mom hat sich gestern Sorgen gemacht.", ich kann seinen Schmollmund vor mir sehen und kann ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich komme heute auf jeden Fall. Also dann, bis später, ja? Bye.", ich klappe das Handy wieder zu und stecke es in die Tasche. Miley umarmt mich immer noch. „Was machst du da? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren... wenn du mir so.. nah bist. Versuchst du mich abzulenken?", sie lehnt sich etwas von mir weg und sieht mir tief in die Augen.

•◘○

„Vielleicht versuche ich das. Ja.", sie grinste verschmitzt und küsste Lillys Nase sanft. Die Skaterin unter ihr schlang ihre Arme um ihre Hüfte und lachte leicht auf. „Also, du wolltest sagen?", Miley war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie wusste, was Lilly im Sinn hatte. Aber sie wollte es hören.

Und außerdem war es schön, nicht anfangen zu müssen.

„Ich hab's irgendwie vergessen. Ich bin gerade leider... anderweitig beschäftigt.", die Blondine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte unentwegt Mileys Lippen an, die jetzt zu einem süßen Lächeln verzogen waren. „Oder vielleicht nicht leider."

„Möchtest du jetzt über unseren Kuss sprechen?", flüsterte Miley, als sie sich immer weiter nach unten lehnte und langsam ihre Augen schloss. Sie wartete auf diese Lippen, auf dieses Gefühl des vollkommen Seins. Sie hatte sich seit dem letzten Moment, als diese Lippen sie verlassen hatten, nach nichts anderem mehr so sehr gesehnt.

„Nicht... wirklich.", und sie trafen sich in einem unschuldigen Kuss. Nichts weiter als Haut auf Haut, aber gleichzeitig so viel mehr. Miley fühlte es wieder, das Feuerwerk. Dieses Feuerwerk, das sie bei niemandem sonst je so stark gefühlt hatte.

Lilly drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und begann ihren Mund schnell gegen Mileys zu bewegen. Sie zog die Pop-Prinzessin immer näher an sich, vertiefte den Kuss in jeder Sekunde mehr. Ihre Hände lagen am unteren Rücken der Brünetten und fingen an sich leise nach oben vor zu arbeiten.

Miley fasste Lillys Gesicht in beide Hände und strich über ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn, ihre Haare. Oh wie sie diese blonden Haare liebte. Sie liebte sie wirklich. Sie liebte einfach _alles _an ihr. Lilly festigte ihren Griff und hob sie leicht an.

Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss nicht. Auch nicht, als Miley das Bett in ihren Kniekehlen spürte und sie im nächsten Moment von der großen Blondine darauf gedrückt wurde. Mileys ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, als Lillys Hände an ihren Seiten entlang fuhren.

Die Surferin verließ ihren Mund und küsste ihren Hals entlang bis hinunter zu ihrer Halsbeuge. Ihre Hände fuhren unter Mileys Top und sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um Lillys Schultern. Die Pop-Prinzessin konnte kaum auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Lilly fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Wie die eine Sache, die sie immer gewollt aber nie gehabt hatte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie verrückt du mich machst.", Lillys Stimme war rau und tief und es jagte Miley einen Schauer über den Rücken. Als sie ihr in den Hals biss, konnte die Brünette ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Oh, Lilly wusste wohl genau, was sie tat. „Miley, ich..."

Aber Miley wusste auch, dass sie das hier bald würden beenden müssen. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie erst reden sollten, bevor es so weit kam. Ja, sie wollte Lilly. Aber da war auch immer noch Rachel, ihre Cousine. Und obwohl die Brünette stinksauer war, konnte sie ihr dafür keinen Vorwurf machen. Lilly war umwerfend und Miley hatte auch vorher schon gewusst, in welche Richtung Rachel schwang.

Lilly machte Anstalten Mileys Top über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, aber die Pop-Prinzessin hielt ihre Hände fest. „Lilly, S-Stop.", ihre Stimme klang alles andere als sicher, aber die Blondine gehorchte und nickte etwas beschämt mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wir, wir.. Na ja, wir sollten nichts überstürzen, tut mir Leid.", Lilly strich sich durch die Haare und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Grinsen. Es war offensichtlich, was dieses kleine Vorspiel mit ihr gemacht hatte und Miley konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Hey, hör auf mich aus zu lachen!"

Die Skaterin ließ sich wieder schnell nach vorne fallen und pinnte Miley mit ihrem Gewicht ans Bett. Aber anstatt da weiter zu machen, wo sie eben gewesen waren, kitzelte sie die Brünette unbarmherzig. Miley lachte immer lauter und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Lachtränen und Freudentränen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie beide zusammen fahren. Lilly war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Miley verschwunden und kreuzte ihre Finger im Schoß.

Die Tür schwang leicht auf und ein hellblaues Auge erschien im Türspalt.

„Ihr lacht, das ist schön zu hören. Aber wenn ihr das tut, von dem ich annehme, das ihr gerade tun wolltet... dann muss ich wohl darauf bestehen, dass Miley in Zukunft die Tür offen stehen lässt.", Robbie Ray klang hochgradig amüsiert. Miley lief so rot an wie eine Tomate, aber Lilly grinste.

„Keine Sorge Robbie! Ich versichere dir, deine Tochter wird dabei nicht schwanger!", Mileys Mund klappte auf und sie stieß Lilly gegen die Schulter. Der große Mann gluckste ungläubig. Die Brünette packte Lilly wieder um die Schultern. „Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe."

Die drei lachten.

„Das will ich nicht gehört haben, Truscott! Meine Tochter ist erst verheiratet, wenn sie- Okay, das will ich mir nicht vorstellen.", und mit diesem letzten Satz verschwand er von der Tür. Miley schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und biss fest in Lillys Ohrläppchen.

Die Blondine machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Das ist dafür, dass du mich vor meinem Vater blamiert hast.", Miley stand auf und trottete etwas ungehalten herüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie einen Block hervor zog. Sie hörte, wie sich Lilly ebenfalls erhob. „Und versuch gar nicht erst mich zu bezierzen. Das zieht bei mir nicht."

Lilly Arme schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und die Brünette gluckste leicht, als sie einen Zettel heraus holte und ihn vor Lillys Gesicht hielt. „Was soll denn das sein? Und wieso steht da mein Name drauf?", Lilly klang alles andere als erfreut. Mehr verwirrt und... vielleicht ein bisschen überrumpelt.

„Sie, Ms. Truscott, werden die Freude haben mit mir – und ein paar anderen – den diesjährigen Karaoke-Wettbewerb zu organisieren. Na, ist das nichts?", Lilly schwieg einige Minuten, in denen sie den Zettel anstarrte und eine belustigte Brünette nicht ein einziges Mal los ließ. Erst dann schien sie zu begreifen, was Miley ihr gerade unterbreitet hatte – und sie wurde kreidebleich.

„K-Karaoke?"

„Ja, Lilly. Karaoke. KA – RA – O – K – E. Dieses Spiel wo man Lieder singt, du erinnerst dich?", Lilly biss ihr in den Hals, offenbar um sich dafür zu rächen, dass sich die Pop-Prinzessin über sie lustig machte. Es jagte Miley einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken und ihr war klar, dass sie Lilly nicht mehr würde widerstehen können, sollte sie noch einmal so eine Aktion wie nur ein paar Minuten zuvor starten.

„Ich weiß, was Karaoke ist! Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

•◘○

Oh mein Gott. Ich habe gerade mit Miley rum geknutscht.

Bitte! Mach, dass es das bedeutet, was ich denke. Ich will, dass sie endlich mir gehört. Ich will endlich Miley für mich haben. Alles von ihr. Das würde mich so glücklich machen. Ach, mehr als glücklich! Ich wäre im Himmel! Ich würde für immer und ewig dankbar sein. Für IMMER.

„Ich wollt's ja nur noch mal sagen. Kein Grund sich gleich so aufzuregen...", sie legt den Zettel wieder hin, rollt mit den Augen und ich sehe, dass sich einige Leute schon für das Komitee angemeldet haben. Vermutlich heute, als sie mich ignoriert hat.

Oh shit, ich muss bestimmt singen!

„Miley, muss ich auch... na ja, du weißt schon. Muss ich auch singen?", normalerweise würde ich eine solche Schwäche wie fehlendes Selbstvertrauen niemals zugeben und um jeden Preis verstecken. Das heißt, wenn das hier nicht Miley wäre. Irgendwie habe ich bei ihr weniger Probleme damit es mir einzugestehen. Das ist eine gute Sache, nicht wahr? Es zeigt mein Vertrauen ihr gegenüber.

„Ja das musst du, Lil. Ich bin die einzige, die nicht singen muss. Ich Glückliche.", ich seufze leise und geknickt. Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen, lehnt sich gegen den Tisch und streichelt meine Wange mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger. Ich schließe sanft die Augen und lächele. „Er ist an deinem Geburtstag. Der Wettbewerb."

Meine Augen fliegen auf und ich starre sie entgeistert an. Auch noch an meinem GEBURTSTAG? Wie viel schlimmer kann die ganze Sache noch werden? Ich stöhne ungehalten und lehne meinen Körper gegen ihren. Meine Arme schlaff an den Seiten, vergrabe ich mein Gesicht wieder einmal in ihrer Schulter. Sie kichert und hält mich in ihren Armen.

Das wäre so schön, wenn ich nicht gerade diese Neuigkeiten bekommen hätte.

„Ach komm. So schlimm ist das nicht. Vielleicht kriegst du ja ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir.", ich kann das Zwinkern aus ihren Worten heraushören und schüttele sanft den Kopf.

„Das kann den Schmerz, den ich auf der Bühne empfinden werde nicht wett machen. Ich werde sterben und das kannst du nicht verhindern. Ich vermache dir mein Haus. Du kannst es haben, sobald meine Mutter abgetreten ist.", ich weiß, ich übertreibe. Aber ich konnte es noch nie leiden vor anderen zu singen. Ich habe davor panische Angst!

„Drama Queen. Ich dachte ja, du würdest dich freuen. Für eine Lilly Truscott ist doch nichts zu schwierig. Eine Lilly Truscott kann alles! _Meine_ Lilly kann alles.", ich hebe meinen Kopf an und sehe ihr tief in die Augen. _Ihre Lilly_? Ich kann mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Ich drücke meine Lippen auf ihre und schließe meine Augen so fest, dass es fast weh tut. Es ist kein schneller Kuss, nicht so hitzig wie der Letzte. Nein, dieser ist weich und zärtlich und ich liebe es. Ich liebe jede Sekunde.

Ich halte meine Augen geschlossen, obwohl wir uns schon getrennt haben.

„Miley, ich...ich...", ich öffne sie und starre in ihre Blauen, die mich fragend ansehen. Ich hoffe, was ich gleich sage, wird sie nicht abschrecken. Komm schon Truscott, schieß los! Das letzte Mal, als du es gesagt hast, ist die ganze Sache zwar nach hinten los gegangen, aber das kann sich jetzt ändern. Miley ist nicht Tiffany. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's dir sagen soll. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich Angst..."

Meine Stimme ist schwach und leise. Miley lächelt ihr berühmtes Lächeln und in ihren Augen blitzt all das, was ich je von ihr sehen und haben wollte. Ich bilde mir das nicht ein, richtig? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie mich nur geküsst hätte, weil sie sich selbst etwas beweisen wollte.

Oder, weil sie etwas Neues ausprobieren wollte.

„Ist schon gut, Lil. Du musst es mir noch nicht sagen.", und als sie mich wieder küsst weiß ich, dass diese Gefühle echt sind. Ich kann mich nicht irren. Nein, nicht dieses Mal.

Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben.

„Lilly! Gott, da bist du ja endlich! Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?!", Oliver packt meine Hand und zieht mich mit sich. Vorbei an seinen Eltern und vorbei an seinem kleinen Bruder, der mich halb umarmt, bevor ich weiter gezogen werde. Die Familie Oken mochte mich aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund schon immer. Sie lieben mich.

Er stößt mich in sein Zimmer und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu. Mein verträumtes Lächeln verlässt mein Gesicht nicht. Noch nicht einmal, als er wütend auf und ab geht. Wütend – aber siegessicher. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Spucks aus, Oken.", ich lehne mich in seinem Sessel zurück und schließe belustigt die Augen. Nichts, was er mir zu sagen hat – so gut seine Neuigkeiten auch sein mögen – kann das toppen, was ich gerade empfunden und erfahren habe. Nichts.

„Lil, ich glaube, Miley ist in dich verliebt.", ich starre ihn an. Es bringt mich fast zum Lachen. Wenn er mir das vor ein paar Stunden gesagt hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt auf ihm drauf gewesen und hätte ihn so lange gelöchert, bis er mir erzählt hätte, wieso er das denkt. Aber nicht jetzt. „Hey, warum lachst du?!"

Ich stehe auf und gebe ihm einen Klapps gegen die Stirn. Er ist noch verwirrter und blickt mich entgeistert an. Ich drücke ihn aufs Bett und reiche ihm einen Controller. Wir spielen jetzt. Es ist leichter zu sprechen, wenn der Gegenpart abgelenkt ist und nur die Hälfte richtig versteht. Zumindest funktioniert das bei Oliver ziemlich gut.

Nach zwanzig Minuten '_Need For Speed_' ist er endlich so in das Spiel verwickelt, dass ich es als ungefährlich empfinde es ihm zu erzählen. Ich räuspere mich sanft um zu prüfen, ob er mir zuhört. Seine Augen sind weiterhin auf die Mattscheibe geklebt und ich grinse.

„Ollie. Miley und ich sind jetzt ein Paar.", ich sehe ihn spucken. Der Schluck Cola, den er eben genommen hat, landet in hohem Bogen auf seinen gebrauchten Klamotten (er hat sie fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt. Jetzt Mal im Ernst... wer tut so etwas?).

Er hustet und sein Auto fährt gegen eine Mauer. Ich klopfe ihm auf den Rücken. Na das hat ja super geklappt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und warte, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hat. Er wirft der Cola einen bösen Blick zu.

„Was hast du gesagt? Hab ich dich richtig verstanden?!", er legt den Controller zur Seite und starrt jetzt unentwegt. Das er sogar das Spiel für mich aufgibt schockiert mich.

„Vermutlich, ja. Ich meine, wir haben nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen... aber sie hat mich geküsst – ein paar Mal – und dieses Lächeln, das sie mir geschenkt hat...", ich seufze erleichtert und lasse mich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Ich weiß, mein eigener Wagen fährt sich auch gleich zu Schrott. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, mich darum zu kümmern.

„I-Ihr habt euch geküsst?! Du meinst, so richtig? Und wer hat angefangen? Du oder sie? Oder hast du sie einfach gezwungen, weil du deine Triebe mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle hattest? Ich meine, seit wann küsst Miley Stewart irgendwelche Lilly Truscotts?", das sind durchaus eine Menge Fragen. Er redet schon wieder mit seiner schnellen Mädchenstimme. Ich schwöre, er hat zu viele weibliche Hormone in seinem System! Ich schwöre bei Gott!

„Du Doughnut, natürlich habe ich mich ihr nicht aufgezwungen!", ich schlage ihm sanft gegen den Hinterkopf. „Wenn ich's mir recht überlege... glaube ich, hat sie angefangen damit. Sie kam auf einmal so sexy auf mich zu gelaufen... Und dann hat sie mich einfach geküsst." Ich zucke mit den Schultern und Oliver starrt mich an. Dann bricht sein Gesicht in ein breites Lächeln.

„Oh ich wusste, da ist was zwischen euch beiden! Ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an! Kein Wunder, dass sie gestern so fertig war, als sie hier vorbei kam. Und das, nachdem sie dir und ihrer Cousine beim Poppen zusehen musste. Ich dachte ja eigentlich, du schließt deine Tür dann immer ab?"

„Das hatte ich auch! Aber leider hat unsere Ms. Stewart ja einen Schlüssel zu meinem Haus, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Ich konnte also nichts machen.", ich zucke noch einmal mit den Schultern. Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Rachel bedeutet mir nichts... richtig?

„Und was ist jetzt mit ihrer Cousine? Du hast der doch sicher zugesichert, dass ihr euch wiederseht, oder etwa nicht?", hm. Ja, ich habe ihr gesagt, ich freue mich auf das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns treffen. Aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich eine Chance bei der Stewart-Frau habe, der ich schon Monate hinterher schmachte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke mal, ich muss mit ihr Schluss machen.", ach Mist. Eigentlich hat sie das nicht verdient. Ich meine... ich glaube wirklich, dass sie etwas für mich empfindet. Ich will ihr nicht das Herz brechen. Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Ich kann mich ja schlecht weiter mit ihr treffen. Ich kann Miley nicht betrügen.

„Lil, ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich darüber nach Miley mit ihrer eigenen Cousine zu betrügen? Das kann nicht gut gehen! Außerdem seid ihr beide erst seit heute ein Paar! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet.", ich trete ihm gegen das Schienbein und er weint fast vor Schmerz.

„Natürlich habe ich nicht vor, Miley zu betrügen! Idiot! Warum sollte ich? Ich liebe Miley.", wow. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es in Ollies Gegenwart zugegeben habe. Schlussendlich hatte er doch Recht. Er meinte doch von Anfang an, wir wären wie für einander geschaffen.

„Ich muss mit Rachel reden...", ich seufze sanft. „Nur wann? Meine nächste Therapiestunde ist erst in drei Tagen. Und ich will nicht so lange warten... ich meine, dass ist dann doch so, als würde ich _sie_ betrügen, oder? Aber ich kann auch nicht Miley aus dem Weg gehen..."

Ich habe auch mit Mileys Cousine nicht über eine Beziehung gesprochen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie jetzt denkt, dass wir zusammen sind oder Ähnliches. Ich meine, sie schläft vermutlich nicht mit irgendwelchen Fremden. Erstens ist sie Mileys Cousine (und Stewarts machen so etwas nicht) und zweitens scheint sie dafür einfach nicht der Typ zu sein.

„Ich drücke dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen, Lil.", ich lächele sanft.

„Danke, Ollie. Du bist und bleibst eben die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte.", er nickt eifrig, dann verwandelt sich seine fröhliche Miene in ein Grollen. Ich lache, als er sich auf mich stürzt und anfängt mich durch zu kitzeln.

Okay, ganz ruhig Lil. Du bist nur hier um Rachel zu sagen, was Sache ist. Das sollte doch nicht so schwer sein. Du liebst Miley und du musst jetzt nur da rein gehen und ihr das sagen. Na ja, vielleicht nicht, dass es sich um Miley handelt. Ich will ja nicht, dass Familienprobleme wegen mir entstehen. Obwohl sie es wohl früher oder später ohnehin herausfindet.

Wenn ich das mit Miley wirklich so durchziehe, wie ich mir das denke, dann werden wir immerhin eine lange, glückliche Beziehung führen. Ach ja, in drei Tagen habe ich Geburtstag und werde gleichzeitig sterben. Wegen... ihr wisst schon was.

Der große Eiswürfel kommt in Sicht und ich schlucke. Ich habe die Schule geschmissen und es ist noch früh am Morgen. Das Licht ist aus (es ist noch relativ dunkel...). Ich habe Miley gesagt, dass ich heute die Sache mit Rach kläre. Sie war nicht fröhlich, dass ich überhaupt zu ihr gehe... aber was soll ich machen?

Ich hoffe nur, ich kriege das hin, ohne einzuknicken. Ich habe schon vielen Frauen gesagt, sie sollen sich verpissen. Aber ich habe mich mit keiner von denen verstanden und ich mag Rachel. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und wenn ich nicht in Miley verliebt wäre, dann würde ich wohl etwas mit ihr anfangen.

Ich stehe vor der großen Drehtür und warte. Worauf ich warte? Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Vielleicht, dass sich alles von alleine löst und ich nicht ihr Herz brechen muss. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch... aber ich kann es nicht ändern.

Oh Gott, ich habe erst vor zwei Tagen mit ihr geschlafen und jetzt lasse ich sie fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Ich hoffe, sie versteht meine Beweggründe. Und wenn sie mir eine Szene macht, kann ich immer noch gehen. Oder rennen. Ja, rennen wäre wohl besser.

Sie sitzt wie immer hinter ihrem Tresen und sieht umwerfend aus.

Ich schlucke stark und mache ein paar unsichere Schritte auf sie zu. Ich drehe meine Mütze in den Händen. Fast so wie das erste Mal, als ich hier war. Nur vor ein paar Wochen. Es scheint alles so lang her. Sie kratzt sich an ihrer kleinen Nase und ich bleibe schlagartig stehen.

Oh mein Gott, ich werde ihr das Herz brechen.

„H-Hey, Rach.", meine Stimme klingt zusammen geschrumpft und abgebrochen. Ich muss mich zwingen um nicht sofort um zu drehen und davon zu rennen. Sie hebt ihren Kopf an und lächelt ihr zuckersüßestes Lächeln. Ich schmelze und schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor ich mich wieder zusammen reiße.

„Lilly, was für eine Überraschung. Ich dachte dein neuer Termin ist erst Übermorgen? Irgendein besonderer Anlass für deinen Besuch?", sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen herausfordernd hoch und ich blinzele ein paar Mal sehr schnell.

_Stay focused, Lil. __**Focused.**_ Du liebst Miley.

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht blöd an, aber... wir müssen reden. Und das kann nicht warten.", gut. Meine Stimme kommt wieder etwas mehr zu sich. Ich kann das schaffen! Ich weiß, dass ich das kann! Niemand kann mich daran hindern ihr zu sagen, was Sache ist...

„Ohoh. Danach folgt selten etwas Gutes.", sie erhebt sich und führt mich in einen kleinen Raum, der etwas weiter rechts neben ihrem Sitzplatz liegt. Ich trotte ihr nach und überlege, wie ich es ihr sagen soll. '_Rachel, du bist eine tolle Frau, aber ich habe mich in eine andere verliebt_.' Klingt das behindert. Cliché-Move ich komme

„Also, schieß los.", sie lehnt sich gegen einen der Tische und überschlägt ihre Beine. Sie trägt einen Rock, der in etwa in der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel aufhört und wirklich ziemlich provokant aussieht. Ich kann meine Augen kaum auf ihrem Gesicht halten.

Sie trägt einen weißen Kittel. Ich würde ihr ihn am liebsten vom Körper ziehen und sonst noch andere Dinge mit ihr machen. Ich bin so starke, körperliche Anziehung nicht gewohnt. Sie macht mich wild, sie bringt das in mir zum Vorschein, was Oliver als meine unkontrollierbaren _Triebe_ bezeichnet.

„Lilly?"

Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, packe und küsse ich sie. Hart und bestimmt.

Ihre Arme sind im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um meinen Nacken geschlungen und ich setze sie auf den Tisch, gegen den sie sich eben gelehnt hatte. Meine Augen fest geschlossen, schiebe ich meine Hände unter ihren Rock und presse mich zwischen ihre Beine. Sie stöhnt wohlig und ich bewege mich in rhythmischen Abständen gegen sie.

Das, was ich hier gerade tue, ist falsch.

Ihre Hände ziehen an meinem T-Shirt und ich lasse es über meinen Kopf gleiten und bringe meinen Mund an ihren Hals. Langsam streife ich den weißen Kittel von ihren Schultern und beginne ihre Bluse auf zu knöpfen. Gott, sie macht mich verrückt.

•◘○

Lilly kam zu spät. Heute Abend sollte der Karaoke-Wettbewerb sein und außerdem war auch noch Lillys Geburtstag. Sie hatte die große Blondine noch nicht einmal gesehen. Sie war sogar bei Oliver zu Hause vorbei gefahren. Schon früh am Morgen, aber sie hatte sie nirgends gefunden. Auch bei sich war sie nicht gewesen und Oliver hatte auch keine Ahnung, was sie so trieb.

Tatsächlich hatte sie die Skaterin seit dem letzten Dienstag nur flüchtig gesehen. Sie wusste, dass Lilly am Mittwoch mit Rachel reden gegangen war, aber sie wusste nicht, wie das gelaufen war. Lilly hatte sich nicht gemeldet und Miley befürchtete, dass Lilly Rachel ihr vorziehen würde.

Aber das war absurd. Lilly liebte sie. Sie hatte es in ihren Küssen gefühlt.

Ungeduldig tippte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf und ab. Lilly hatte die letzten Tage die Schule geschwänzt. Sie hatte sich am Donnerstag Mittag kurz bei Miley gemeldet, aber nur für ein paar Minuten. Sie hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihr gut ging und das sie zum Karaoke auf jeden Fall kommen würde.

Miley seufzte leicht. Sie hatte Lillys Geschenk in ihrer Tasche, die neben dem Eingang stand.

„Hey, Miley.", angesichts dieser Stimme weiteten sich ihre Augen sanft und sie blickte sich um. Hinter ihr stand die große Surferin. Sie sah etwas mitgenommen aus und Miley wusste nicht was es war, aber etwas umgab sie. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen und Reue, wie sie sie nur einmal bei ihr gesehen hatte. Gleich, nachdem sie Miley das erste Mal geküsst hatte.

„Hey... Alles okay bei dir?", sie berührte vorsichtig Lillys Schulter und die Blondine zuckte zusammen, nickte aber tapfer. „Bist du dir sicher? Du siehst blass aus." Sie führte die kribbelige Skaterin zu einem Stuhl nah der Bühne und drücke sie darauf.

„Du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest, richtig?", die Surferin ergriff Mileys Hände und die Pop-Prinzessin nickte etwas unverständlich. Lilly hatte es zwar nicht richtig gesagt, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher. „Miley, es tut mir so Leid!" Mit Entsetzen stellte die Brünette fest, dass Lillys Augen in Tränen schwammen und sie beugte sich nach vorne, um sie in die Arme zu schließen, aber die Skaterin wand sich aus ihrer Reichweite.

Miley zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Was hast du angestellt? Was ist los?" Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ächzte wütend. Offenbar wütend auf sich selbst. „Lilly?!" Zwei türkise Augen lugten zwischen Fingern hervor.

„Gott, ich fühle mich so schrecklich. Die ganze Sache frisst mich auf, das musst du mir glauben! Ich... konnte mich einfach nicht.. zurückhalten. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Ich.. Ich hab ihr auch sofort danach gesagt, was los ist. Ich hab so ein beschissenes Gewissen!", Miley stand nur da und starrte. Konnte es sich um das handeln, was sie dachte? Konnte Lilly wirklich so weit gegangen sein?

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen...? Schon wieder? Und nachdem... nachdem wir...", ihr fehlten die Worte, als nun auch Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Aber es waren Zornestränen. Wie konnte das nur passiert sein? Sie würde Rachel umbringen! „Und ich dachte, du meinst diese Sachen ernst.", sie lachte bitter. „Verschwinde. Lass mich in Frieden!" Sie machte schnell ein paar Schritte von der stammelnden Skaterin weg, die jetzt ebenfalls aufstand.

Außer ihnen war niemand in der großen Halle.

„Miley warte! Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert! Es... ist einfach passiert! Es tut mir Leid! Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein!", sie packte Miley bei den Schultern, wischte die Tränen aus ihren eigenen Augen und drückte ihre feuchten Lippen auf Mileys. Die Brünette suchte zu entkommen, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Die Intensität des Kusses und die starken Hände, die sie an Ort und Stelle hielten, machten es unmöglich sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu entkommen. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Wie konnte Lilly es wagen, sie zu küssen? Nachdem, was sie getan hatte?!

Sie hasste sich selbst für das, was sie trotz allem immer noch empfand.

Sie löste sich sanft von ihr und Miley sah rot. Niemand spielte mit ihr auf diese Art und Weise! Noch nicht einmal eine Lilly Truscott! Sie holte aus und ließ ihre Hand durch die Luft sausen. Das Geräusch, welches der Aufprall erzeugte, war so laut, dass es im ganzen Saal widerhallte. Lillys Gesicht lag im Schatten und sie stand ganz ruhig da.

Mileys Hand zitterte und sie wartete auf eine Reaktion. Schmerz, Wut, Verzweiflung. Irgendetwas. Aber es kam nichts. Lilly stand nur da und starrte zu Boden, ihre Augen halb geöffnet, ihre Miene undefinierbar. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf, ihre Wange brannte in einem leuchtenden Rot. Sie schluckte, legte eine zitternde Hand an die Stelle.

Miley machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, fing sich dann aber sofort wieder. Sie würde nicht nachgeben. Nicht nachdem, was diese Frau getan hatte. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und sah unbeeindruckt und mit kalter Wut dabei zu, wie Lilly sich abwandte und von ihr weg trottete.

_Sie warf keinen Blick mehr zurück._


	20. Chocolate, Drugs and Lilly Truscott?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 20 – Chocolate, Drugs and – Lilly Truscott?**

Ich bin so ein mieses Arschloch. Gott, ich hasse mich. Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht, verdammt?!

Mein Gesicht habe ich in meinen Händen vergraben. Ich weine nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe endgültig keine Tränen mehr. Wie kann ich Miley je wieder unter die Augen treten... ich hab ihr so weh getan. Was hat mich da bloß geritten? Hab ich mich gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle?

Ich bin doch kein Kerl...

Ich sitze vor der Schule auf einem der Picknick-Tische. Derselbe, auf dem ich schon mit Miles saß. Vor fünf Monaten. Noch nicht ahnend, wie lange ich ihr hinterher trauern würde. Und auch nicht, dass ich sie betrügen würde, sollte ich sie dann endlich haben.

Was ist da eigentlich über mich gekommen? Ich verfluche Rachel. Wieso musste ich auch ausgerechnet sie kennen lernen? Wieso bin ich überhaupt mit ihr ausgegangen? Sie drückt bei mir sämtliche Knöpfe. Miley war doch schon völlig fertig, als ich mit ihr geschlafen habe, während wir noch nicht einmal zusammen waren. Hätte das denn nicht ein Zeichen sein sollen? Aber ich war zu blind es zu lesen.

Das passiert mir _nie_ wieder!

„Hey, Lil! Wenigstens freust du dich aufs Singen, oder?", Oliver klopft mir auf die Schulter und lacht schadenfroh. „Ach ja, Happy Birthday. Ich hätte dir ja ein besonderes Frühstück gemacht, aber du warst ja leider nicht da. Miley war richtig krank vor Sorge.", tja, das hat sich jetzt wohl erledigt. Er sieht sich um. „Wo ist sie?"

Wieso muss er immer dann kommen, wenn ich allein sein will? Ist er komisch? Nicht ein einziges Mal hat man seine Ruhe. Und auch noch dann, wenn ich Scheiße gebaut habe.

„Ich nehme an sie ist drinnen. Keine Ahnung.", Ollie wird mich umbringen, wenn ich es ihm erzähle. Aber er erfährt es sowieso. Wenn nicht von mir, dann von Miley. Am besten hinter mich bringen, dann ist es schneller vorbei. Okay, jetzt oder nie. „Miley und ich haben uns getrennt."

Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und sehe weg. Ich war nur einen Tag mit ihr zusammen. Trotzdem waren genau das die schönsten Stunden meines kurzen Lebens. Gott nochmal, ich hasse mich so sehr. Die anderen zwei Tage (Mittwoch und Donnerstag, heute ist Freitag) hatte ich Angst ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Ich schäme mich so. Ich könnte mich umbringen – vielleicht klappt es ja dieses Mal.

„Nach drei Tagen? Wow, wieso? Will sie dich jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr? Ich musste mir stundenlang Vorträge darüber anhören wie toll du bist. Das alles für nichts?", weil ich mich wie ein komplettes Arsch benommen habe, vielleicht. Oder weil ich ihr Herz gebrochen habe und genau das eingetreten ist, was du mir prophezeit hast.

Ich ringe mit Worten, Oliver seufzt.

„Du hast sie betrogen, nicht?", ich sage nichts und er wird wütend. „Ich wusste es! Gott, Lil, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, verdammt?!" Ich sage immer noch nichts. „Hat sie dich schon wieder erwischt?! Bedeutet dieses Mädchen dir denn gar nichts?"

„Nein, sie hat mich nicht erwischt. Ich hab es ihr gesagt. Vor zwei Stunden. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich LIEBE sie." Ja, ich sitze hier draußen in der Kälte seit zwei Stunden und überlege mir, was ich als nächstes mache. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und neben Ollie die wichtigste Person in meinem beschissenen Leben.

Er lässt sich neben mich fallen und seufzt erneut enttäuscht.

„Du hast die Frau vergrault, die dich wirklich geliebt hat. Ihr seid perfekt füreinander und ihr ergänzt euch. Du bist ein Idiot.", er wendet sich mir zu, sein Gesicht immer noch wütend. „Du bist ein_** verdammter Idiot**_!", Ich schlage nicht zurück.

Ich bleibe stumm, denn er hat recht. Ich kann nicht mit Miley zusammen sein, wenn ich gleichzeitig mit Rach schlafe. Das ist den beiden gegenüber nicht fair, und ich kann Miley nicht wieder so sehr weh tun. Das würde mich umbringen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so.", ich stehe langsam auf und mache mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Der zweit-schlimmste Geburtstag meines Lebens. Endlich 18, hey. Wieso kann ich mich darüber nur so überhaupt nicht freuen, hm? Wieso?

Miley sitzt am Jury-Tisch. Es ist Tradition, dass der Leiter des Komitees zusammen mit Corelli bewertet. Aber ich denke, ich habe schon verloren. Ich will erstens gar nicht singen und zweitens wird Miley mir bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abziehen und sich eine Handtasche daraus machen.

Ich habe das verdient, keine Frage. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem nicht darauf.

„Sie wird dich töten, Lil. Freu dich schon mal drauf.", ich sitze zusammen mit Ollie in der Mitte der Aula. Die ersten Leute mussten schon singen und Miley hat miese Laune. Und zwar so richtig. Mr. Corelli versucht sie manchmal zu besänftigen.

Offensichtlich hat er das nicht geschafft. Und ich denke, das wird er auch nicht mehr.

„Das geht so nicht, Ollie.", ich stehe auf, dränge mich beim Gehen an ein paar Leuten vorbei und schleiche den Mittelgang zur ersten Reihe hinunter. Miley sollte ihre Wut nicht an diesen armen Seelen auslassen, sondern an mir. Ich werde mich für die Gruppe opfern.

Oliver bleibt sitzen. Ich schenke ihm einen Blick. Er wedelt mit den Händen und ich rolle mit den Augen. Er hat nur Angst, dass Miley ihm auch an die Gurgel geht. Feiges Huhn ist das. Ich schwenke meine Faust in seine Richtung, aber er bleibt unbeeindruckt. Vermutlich nimmt er lieber mich als Miley in Kauf.

Wie. Auch. Immer.

„Hey, Miles.", ich tippe ihr auf die Schulter und lehne mich dann schnell wieder zurück. Ich will nicht noch eine Ohrfeige kassieren. Das hat ganz schön weh getan. Ich scheine eine Menge Ohrfeigen zu bekommen, ist euch das auch aufgefallen? „Können wir reden?"

Wow, ich wage ja ganz schön was.

„Nein, ich bin beschäftigt. Verschwinde.", sie sieht mich nicht einmal an. Auf der Bühne steht Amber, sie singt ganz gut... Aber das macht sie trotzdem nicht zu etwas Besserem. Eingebildete Zicke. Ich sehe etwa eine Minute lang zu, dann dreht sich Miley zu mir. „Du bist ja immer noch da."

Ihre Augen sind rot und sehen aus, als hätte sie viel geweint. Ich strecke unwillkürlich meine Hand aus, aber sie schlägt sie weg. Es ist Reflex nach ihr zu greifen und sie halten zu wollen, wenn es ihr so schlecht geht. Auch, wenn ich der Grund bin. Ich kann nicht anders.

„Komm schon. Lass mich erklären. Bitte.", sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und will sich wieder umdrehen, aber ich nehme ihren Oberarm und ziehe sie auf die Füße. Ihr Blick ist tödlich, aber ich ignoriere es. Ich ziehe sie mit mir, Corelli sagt nichts. Er ist wohl froh, dass er Miley mal für eine Minute lang los ist. Er schuldet mir was... oder wir sind quitt.

Kann man sehen, wie man will.

„Lass mich los, Truscott. Wir sind durch miteinander.", etwas in meiner Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich schlucke. In meinem Hals steckt ein Kloß und ich lasse sie erst im Raum für Requisiten wieder los. Sie verschränkt sofort ihre Arme und sieht mich wütend an. „Du verschwendest meine Zeit."

•◘○

„Miley. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe... das ist unverzeihlich. Und glaub mir, ich fühle mich schrecklich-"

„Du fühlst dich schrecklich? _Du _fühlst dich schrecklich? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, wie ich mich fühle, als du mit meiner eigenen Cousine gefickt hast?", Miley war es egal, dass sie fluchte. Ihre Hände zitternden und sie war wütender als vor zwei Stunden. Wie konnte Lilly es wagen? „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer das für mich war? Mir einzugestehen... dass ich mehr für dich empfunden habe?"

Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es sie die Vergangenheitsform benutzte.

Lilly machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber die Brünette blieb standhaft. Nein, sie würde nicht nachgeben. Sie würde Lilly nicht mehr rein lassen. Mit Bitterkeit stellte sie fest, dass dies Lillys Geburtstag war. Sie wurde heute 18 und Miley hatte das Geschenk außer Acht in eben genau diesen Raum geworfen. Lilly suchte sich immer die falschen Orte aus.

„Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als mich zu entschuldigen! Ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, das ist alles so neu für mich. So viel für jemanden zu fühlen, ich bin das nicht gewohnt! Ich würde alles für dich tun, das musst du mir glauben!", Lilly packte sie wieder an den Schultern, aber sie kam nicht mehr näher.

Miley konnte es kaum ertragen. Die Skaterin so nah zu wissen und zu hören, wie sie ihr praktisch ihre unsterbliche Liebe gestand. Aber sie würde nicht einknicken! Nein, sie würde nicht... „Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen, Lilly. Ich kann dir nicht glauben. Ich _will_ dir nicht glauben! Ich denke, es wäre das beste für uns beide, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben."

Sie wand sich aus Lillys Griff und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Lilly sah aus, als würde sie gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen und die große Surferin drehte sich von ihr weg und lehnte sich gegen einen alten Tisch, auf dem Perücken aufgetürmt lagen. Sie drückte ihre Hände auf die Tischplatte. Ihre Schultern begannen zu zittern und Miley wusste es.

Lilly Truscott vergoss Tränen. Um sie.

Der Anblick machte Miley traurig. Sie war wütend auf Lilly, sie wollte ihr noch nicht verzeihen. Aber nicht nur sie war über die ganze Sache zerbrochen. Nein, auch die blonde Skaterin selbst hatte darunter gelitten. Miley schlich zu einem kleinen Schrank zu ihrer Rechten und zog aus einem kleinen Beutel ein eingewickeltes Paket. Ein sanftes Lächeln fand seinen Weg zu ihren Lippen, bevor es wieder erstarb.

Sie drehte sich zu Lilly und schritt sanft auf sie zu. Vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend, ließ sie das Päckchen auf den Tisch sinken und drückte ihre Lippen flüchtig auf Lillys freigelegte Schulter. Es war ein Abschiedskuss. Und Miley wusste nicht, ob er ein Wiedersehen enthielt.

Lilly erzitterte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lil. Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Die meisten Schüler, die Mr. Corelli zum Singen gezwungen hatte, waren alles andere als gut. Und Miley konnte das beurteilen, schließlich war sie selbst eine Sängerin. Und keine Schlechte. Lilly würde nach diesem letzten an die Reihe kommen, aber die Blondine war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Miley seufzte leise. Sollte sie ihren Auftritt versäumen, würde sie aus dem Kurs fliegen. Das hatte Corelli ihr angekündigt. Der Lehrer würde sich darüber sicher freuen, aber Miley bereitete die ganze Angelegenheit nur Sorgen. Lilly war ihr nicht egal. Sie war bloß extrem sauer und verletzt. Und vor allem enttäuscht.

„Lilly Truscott, bitte.", die Pop-Prinzessin sah sich um. Da stand sie. An der Tür zum Probenraum. In einem dunkelblauen, engen Polo-Shirt mit weißer Aufschrift. Miley bleib der Atem stehen. Nein, sie hatte das nicht getan. Sie konnte das nicht tragen. Miley schluckte.

Die Blondine machte große, feste Schritte auf die Bühne zu. Ihre Augen auf Miley fixiert, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und jede Sekunde bereit davon zu rennen. Lilly hasste es vor Publikum zu singen. Selbst die Brünette hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde. Was hatte Lilly sich für einen Song ausgesucht? Und würde sie es überhaupt schaffen ihn zu singen?

„Ihr Song, Ms. Truscott.", vor Mr. Corelli stand ein Laptop, den er an zwei große Boxen angeschlossen hatte. Am Boden der Bühne war ein Beamer angebracht worden, zusammen mit einer großen Leinwand. Darauf würde der Songtext klar zu sehen sein. Miley wartete gespannt auf Lillys Antwort, aber sie wurde immer wieder abgelenkt.

Lillys dunkles Shirt sorgte im Publikum offenbar für Aufruhr, wenn auch nur dezent. Niemand schien die Blondine damit verärgern zu wollen. In dicken, weißen Lettern stand darauf:

**Too Bad, Guys.**

**I'M TAKEN.**

Miley liebte Lillys dunkle Polo-Shirts und die Art und Weise, wie sie Lillys Augen zur Geltung brachten. Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte sie sich überlegt, was sie der Blondinen zum Geburtstag schenken könnte und da war es ihr eingefallen. Da hatte sie allerdings auch noch nicht gewusst, dass ihre Beziehung nur drei Tage lang halten würde.

Lilly stellte sich vor das Mikrofon und zog leicht an ihrem Shirt, bevor sie sich an Corelli wandte und das Gesicht leicht verzog. Miley konnte die Angst in ihren Augen fast greifen und in ein Gefäß einsperren. Es war irgendwie zugleich niedlich und traurig mit anzusehen.

„Sum 41 mit '_With me_', falls sie das haben.", Lillys Stimme klang kleinlaut und angebrochen. Ihre Finger zuckten nervös. Die Pop-Prinzessin hatte das starke Verlangen sie in die Arme zu schließen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte und dass alles gut werden würde. Aber sie unterdrückte den Impuls. Sie selbst wollte nicht, dass die beiden wieder zusammen fanden.

Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.

Corelli nickte und suchte durch seine Musik. Warum er diesen Wettbewerb mit in seine Endnote einbeziehen wollte, war Miley schleierhaft. Niemand konnte schließlich etwas dafür, ob er singen konnte oder nicht. Und Lilly konnte er schon ohnehin nicht leiden. Was also, wenn sie nicht singen konnte?

Mr. Corelli war ein komischer Mann.

Die Musik begann zu spielen und Lilly stand da wie eine Wachsfigur. Nur ihre Augen bewegten sich hin und wieder. Sanfte Gitarrenmusik erfüllte die Aula und Lilly packte das Mikrofon fest. Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein.

Als ihre Augen die von Miley trafen... klärten sie sich auf.

„_**I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Well everything's nothing  
Without you"**_

Die Worte sanken in Miley hinein wie eine warme Flüssigkeit und sie setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin. Sie sah, wie Lilly schluckte, sich aber nicht abwandte. Sie starrte unablässig in Mileys weit geöffnete Augen und sang.

„_**I wait here forever  
Just to... to see your smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without You  
Trough it all  
I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall  
But I mean these words**_

_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I hold on to this moment you know  
'Cause I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"**_

Sie würde es weiterhin versuchen. Dieses Lied versprach es ihr. Lilly würde nicht aufgeben, Lilly würde alles dafür tun, damit Miley ihr vergab. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie der Skaterin vergeben wollte. Was, wenn sie es wieder tat. Was, wenn sie Rachel am Ende mehr liebte, als sie.

Lillys Stimme klang umwerfend.

"_**Thoughts were don't spoken  
Forever and now  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so  
I won't let this go  
'Cause its true  
I am nothing without you **_

_**All the streets  
Where I walked alone  
And nowhere to go  
I come to an end"**_

Lillys türkise Augen blitzen auf und Miley spürte, wie sie sich erheben und zu ihr laufen wollte, aber es einfach nicht konnte. Wie konnte sie sich trotzdem noch so fühlen, obwohl sie genau wusste, was diese Surferin getan hatte? Sie hatte sie betrogen. Sie hatte mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen. Miley wusste, dass sie nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, ob sie zusammen sein wollten...

Aber sie hatte gedacht, dass das selbstverständlich gewesen wäre.

"_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These Words are my heart and soul  
I hold on to this moment you know  
'Cause I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go **_

_**In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find"**_

Mileys Herz pochte wie wild, es wollte aus seiner Höhle heraus springen und frei sein. Es wollte davon rennen und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es verhindern wollte. Sie würde nicht mehr Lillys beste Freundin sein. Sie würden keine Übernachtungspartys mehr haben. Miley würde nie wieder neben der Skaterin aufwachen, nur um sich noch enger an sie zu kuscheln.

Sie hatte sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt. Doch Lilly war es am Ende, die sich das für ihre Beziehung ausgesucht hatte. Hatte sie denn nicht gewusst, was passieren würde, wenn sie es Miley erzählte? Und doch hatte sie es getan. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zwar... aber sie war dennoch ehrlich gewesen.

Zeugte das nicht davon, dass Miley ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete?

'_Nein, Miley. Hör auf damit! Es ist für das Beste_!'

"_**I don't want this Moment  
To ever End  
Well everything's nothing  
Without you **_

_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These Words are my heart and soul  
I hold on to this moment you know  
'Cause I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go **_

_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These Words are my heart and soul  
I hold on to this moment you know  
'Cause I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"**_

Tosender Beifall durchbrach die eben noch so jäh anhaltende Stille. Miley stimmte nur halbherzig mit ein und Lilly verbeugte sich etwas verlegen lächelnd. Sie schien sich offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Miley, die leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich dann an Corelli wandte. Nicht jedoch ohne Lillys Gesichtszüge noch entgleiten zu sehen.

•◘○

Ich habe das verdient, nicht wahr?

Eine ganze Woche lang habe ich jetzt nicht mit Miley gesprochen. Und es war die mit Abstand schlimmste Woche dieses Jahres. Vielleicht sogar meines ganzen Lebens. Ich vermisse sie. Ich vermisse sie sehr. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen in der Schule hinter ihr zu sitzen und sie nicht einmal ansehen zu dürfen. Ich hasse jede Sekunde meines Lebens ohne sie.

Ich habe die letzten Schultage ausfallen lassen. Ich kann nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Ich bin wieder nach Hause gezogen. Es ist mir egal, ob meine Mutter es mir verboten hat. Sie kann mir schon lange nichts mehr vorschreiben. Wenn ich zu Hause sein will, dann bin ich auch zu Hause, verdammt!

Es lohnt sich übrigens für nichts mehr aus dem Haus zu gehen, habe ich festgestellt. Ich habe auch seit Tagen nichts außer Schokolade gegessen. Ich musste einfach die Vorräte meiner Mutter plündern, sonst wäre ich verhungert. Oliver ist so klug mich nicht zu stören. Ich habe auch ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich habe allerdings mit ihm telefoniert.

Er hat mir erzählt, dass es Miley furchtbar geht, seit wir uns getrennt haben. Aber ich kann mich nicht darüber freuen. Im Gegenteil, es bedrückt mich. Immerhin bin ich schuld an ihrem Unglück. Sowie ich auch Schuld an meiner eigenen Misere habe. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch. Ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich mich selbst verachte.

Bald ist Mileys Geburtstag und ich habe immer noch kein Geschenk für sie. Es wird euch vielleicht interessieren, dass ich immer noch das Shirt trage, das Miley mir geschenkt hat. Keine Sorge, ich habe es gewaschen. Ich will nicht, dass es verkommt.

Im Fernsehen läuft eine Sendung über Katzen. Apropos Katzen, wo ist meine? Ach ja, sie liegt auf meinem Bauch. Verzeiht mir bitte, aber ich bin wirklich neben der Spur. Ihr solltet nur Mal sehen, wie es hier aussieht. Ich habe sämtliche Kisten Bier nach unten getragen, die ich finden konnte und auch alle Flaschen Hochprozentiges.

Auf dem Boden liegen Bierflaschen, einige Bierdosen, eine leere Flasche Wodka und Bergeweise Schokoladenpapier. Ich bin ein Wrack. Auch jetzt gerade in diesem Moment halte ich eine Bierflasche in der Hand. Ich glaube ich war gestern den ganzen Tag betrunken. Mag sein, dass ich schon wieder betrunken bin. Es schert mich nicht wirklich.

Ich schiebe mir ein Stück Milka-Schokolade in den Mund und kaue, stelle den Fernseher etwas lauter. Ich stehe nur dann auf, wenn ich auf die Toilette muss. Oh.. und vorhin habe ich kurz geduscht. Ich hasse es, wenn ich stinke. Ich seufze leise und spüle die Süßigkeit mit einem großen Schluck Bier hinunter.

Das Telefon neben mir auf dem Boden klingelt und ich nehme es etwas unsicher in die Hand. Ich kenne diese Nummer, aber ich glaube nicht daran. Ich will gerade auf _Annehmen_ klicken, da hört es auf zu klingeln. Ich nehme an, Miley hat es sich anders überlegt und lieber wieder aufgelegt. Ich lasse es wieder fallen. Es landet auf einem verirrten Kissen.

Ich kann sie nicht anrufen.

Bald ist der Schulball. Er ist am selben Tag wie auch Mileys Geburtstag. Ich frage mich, mit wem Miley wohl hin geht. Ich werde es sicher nicht sein. Ich hoffe nur, sie fragt nicht Jake. Oder er fragt sie und sie nimmt an. Das wäre das Schlimmste. Obwohl es ja noch eine Menge andere Kerle gibt, die etwas von meiner Miley wollen.

Allein bei diesem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und kippe den Rest des Bieres hinunter. Ich muss da jetzt durch. Ich habe mir das Ganze selbst eingebrockt, ich werde es auch wieder auslöffeln. Aber erst später. Erst, nachdem ich zu gedröhnt bin.

Ich greife nach einer Plastik-Tüte, die auf dem Tisch liegt und öffne sie vorsichtig. Das habe ich mir besorgt, noch bevor ich ins Exil gegangen bin. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit über leiden muss. Es wirkt Wunder. Zwei Wochen nach der verdammten Vergewaltigung habe ich diese Dinger geraucht und es hat ganz hervorragend geklappt. Einer von den Skatern hat es mir damals angeboten.

Ich nehme eine Tüte heraus und ziehe mein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche. Normale Zigaretten sind einfach nicht mehr ausreichend. Ich komme nicht klar. Ich stecke sie an und nehme einen Zug. Meine Lungen füllen sich mit Rauch und ich lehne mich wieder zurück.

Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße. Fuck Miley.

„Lil? Lil, bist du da irgendwo drin?", ein fernes Dröhnen in meinen Ohren. Kopfschmerzen stellen sich ein und ich stöhne ungehalten. Diego gähnt, ich kann es hören. Er muss auch geschlafen haben. Wie spät es wohl ist? Mein Fernseher läuft noch, aber es ist dunkel draußen. Gott, wer weckt mich denn bitte mitten in der Nacht?

„Wer ist da, was willst du?", meine Stimme schlingert etwas und ich kann den Alkohol und die Drogen noch in meinem System fühlen. Meine Augen sind Schlitze und ich stütze mich mit den Ellbogen auf meinem Sofa ab – auf dem ich schon seit einer Woche schlafe.

„Lil!", ein erschrockener, spitzer Aufschrei und im nächsten Moment spüre ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter. Das ist kein Mädchen, nein. Das ist Oliver. Woher hat er bitte einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung. Sein Blick läuft durch den Raum. Dann schreckt er zusammen, als er die halb gerauchte Tüte anhebt. „Das hast du nicht geraucht. Sag mir, dass du das nicht geraucht hast."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und drehe mich auf den Bauch, greife nach einer neuen Wodka-Flasche. Muss Kopfschmerzen mit neuem Alkohol überdecken. Muss wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Muss Oliver verhauen, weil er mich gestört hat.

„Das trinkst du nicht!", er schnappt mir die Flasche aus der Hand und stellt sie außer Reichweite. Ich funkele ihn böse an. „Lilly, so wird das nichts! Du kannst dich nicht den Rest deines Lebens hier einschließen, Schokolade essen und Alkohol trinken. Geschweige denn von diesem Zeug leben!", er hält die Tüte in seiner Hand und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Geh weg, Ollie. Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich habe alles verloren.", ich nehme mir ein Bier und öffne es am Wohnzimmertisch. Ollie seufzt ungehalten.

„Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, war es in erster Linie deine eigene Schuld, dass dein Leben jetzt so beschissen ist! Hättest du einfach auf mich gehört und hättest du nicht mit dieser Frau geschlafen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!", ich ignoriere ihn und ziehe eine normale Zigarette hervor und zünde sie an. So viel habe ich noch nie am Stück geraucht.

„Danke für die Auffrischung meines Gedächtnisses. Aber nur, weil ich seit drei Tagen betrunken bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich alles vergessen habe. Leider.", die Flasche rollt zu Boden und ich strecke meine Hand nach dem Wodka aus. „Gib ihn mir zurück, Oliver. Gib ihn mir!"

„Nein, komm mal klar! Und hör gefälligst auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken! Wärst du nämlich weiterhin zur Schule gegangen, hättest du vielleicht verhindern können, dass Miley jetzt mit dem größten Arsch der Welt zum Abschlussball geht!", ich zucke zusammen. Ich habe es gewusst.

„Sie hat sich wieder mit Jake vertragen? Ich dachte... ich dachte, zwischen den beiden läuft nichts mehr.", ich streiche über Diegos kleinen Kopf und ziehe an meiner Zigarette. Ich wette unter meinen Augen befinden sich hunderte von Augenringen. Man sollte meinen, wenn man sich immer so zu kippt, dann würde man mehr schlafen. Aber nein, nichts dergleichen.

„Wer redet von Jake?", ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Der größte Arsch der Welt... wen könnte er sonst meinen. Ollie lässt sich auf die Lehne nieder und seufzt ungehalten. „Sie geht mit Jack.", ...Jack? Mein Gehirn rattert aber ich komme nicht drauf. Ich kenne so viele _Jacks_. „Jack Patrick."

Mein Gehirn bleibt stehen.

„Sie tut _**was**_?!!"

„Sie geht mit Jack Patrick zum Abschlussball! Er hat sie gestern gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt! Und das ist alles deine Schuld! Ihr beide hättet so schön zum Ball gehen können zusammen. Aber nein, Miss-Ich-Kann-Mich-Nicht-Beherrschen vögelt lieber Mileys Cousinen!", ich drücke mich vom Sofa hoch – alles dreht sich. Gott, Nachwirkungen der Drogen.

Ich fasse mir an den Kopf und stoße kurz auf, bevor ich mich wieder aufs Sofa zurück fallen lasse. Von meinem Körper sind ein paar Papiere und Flaschen gekullert. Oliver schüttelt seinen Kopf, dann kommt mir ein Gedanke.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in mein Haus gekommen? Du hast keinen Schlüssel.", er spielt mit seinen Fingern herum und ich weiß, dass ihm das peinlich ist. Oder, dass er es mir einfach nicht erzählen will. Beides ist möglich, vielleicht trifft es auch beides zu.

„Ich hab.. na ja, jetzt wo ihr euch nicht mehr seht. Wollte sie ihn wohl nicht mehr... also hat sie ihn mir gegeben.", ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Hey, komm schon. Ich bin sicher, es wird alles wieder gut zwischen euch werden. Eure Freundschaft wird das überleben, keine Sorge!", er rubbelt mir über den Rücken und mir wird schlecht.

Ich springe auf und renne in Richtung Toilette. Jetzt fordert mein Körper seinen Tribut. Ich entleere meinen Magen in die Kloschüssel und huste leicht. Der viele Wodka ist mir wohl nicht bekommen. Und der Joint hat es auch nicht besser gemacht, habe ich so das Gefühl. Ollie ist sofort bei mir und hilft mir dabei, mich aufzusetzen.

Ich glaube, so schlimm hat er mich noch nie erlebt.

„Lil, du musst wieder zur Schule gehen. Du musst Miley zeigen, dass du auch ohne sie zurecht kommst! Vielleicht kommt sie ja dann zur Vernunft!", er nimmt mich in die Arme und drückt mein Gesicht in seine Brust. Ich kralle meine Hände in sein T-Shirt und presse meine Augen fest zusammen. Ich weiß, dass Tränen in meinen Augen stehen und mein Stimme sich furchtbar kratzig anhört.

„Aber ich komme ohne sie nicht zurecht!", ich packe ihn noch fester und er wiegt mich vorsichtig hin und her. Und wieder muss er für das herhalten, was ich getan habe. Er ist für mich da, er ist mein ein und alles. Mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, mein Seelenverwandter. Er ist Oliver und ich liebe ihn.

_Das schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich trotzdem immer noch an allem Schuld habe._


	21. Mommy Knows Me

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 21 – Mommy Knows Me**

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht weich geworden. Aber diese Sache ist schlicht und ergreifend zu viel für mich. Und Ollie hat so etwas in seiner Art und Weise, die mich aufbricht. Vielleicht hat ja auch der Alkohol meine Zunge gelockert. Es kommen sicher eine Menge Faktoren zusammen. Mir ist nur Mal aufgefallen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit ständig zusammenbreche...

Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich jetzt in der Klasse sitze und Ms. Kunkle, meiner Englischlehrerin, beim Reden zuhöre. Oder ich sollte das zumindest tun, aber eigentlich starre ich nur den gelockten Hinterkopf vor mir an. Die braunen Locken meiner verletzten Liebe.

„Truscott, hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!", ich kriege ein Kreidestück an den Kopf und funkele die verbitterte, alte Frau finster an. Ich hasse sie und sie hasst mich. Wir alle hassen uns. Ich werfe das Stück zurück, schenke ihr einen gehässigen Blick und ziehe eine Flasche aus der Tasche. Es ist eine Thermosflasche, aber ich habe keinen Tee dabei. Man kann mit so einem Ding ja nicht nur Warm halten, sondern auch kalt.

Ich nehme einen Schluck und es brennt in meiner Kehle. Ich glaube, ich bin abhängig. Das kommt davon, wenn man so viel trinkt und raucht... da kann ja nichts Gutes bei raus kommen. Ich nehme einen zweiten Schluck und es brennt nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Eiskalter Wodka. Ich schließe für einen Moment entspannt meine Augen.

Oliver deutet auf die Flasche und macht ein fragendes Gesicht, aber ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und lasse die Thermosflasche wieder zurück gleiten. Ich seufze zufrieden und schließe meine schmerzenden Augen erneut. Heute Nacht habe ich praktisch kein Auge auf meinem Sofa zugetan, weil ich genau wusste, dass ich heute Miley wiedersehe.

Ich bin immer noch alles andere als gelassen, aber jetzt, wo wir nicht mehr reden, kann ich endlich wieder rauchen und mein Gemüt hat sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Ich glaube man riecht den Alkohol aus meinem Mund und die Zigaretten an meinen Händen (weil man die Zigarette da ja am nächsten am Körper hat, stinken sie danach eben am meisten nach Rauch).

Aber gut, wer an mir schnüffeln will, der kann es ja gerne machen. Die Tüten hat Ollie leider konfisziert. Eigentlich weiß ich ja, dass er das Richtige getan hat. Ich will nicht wirklich abhängig von diesem Zeug werden, das würde mein Leben noch mehr abfucken und das brauche ich nicht.

Ich kriege das alleine auch ganz gut hin. Hat man ja gesehen.

Na ja auf jeden Fall bin ich heute Miley wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war mit Jack zusammen. Ihr wisst schon, dieser Skater, der mich immer von der Seite anmacht, weil ich besser bin als er. Außerdem ist er auch noch Drummer der Schulband. Ist wirklich seltsam, dass er mit Miles zum Ball geht.

Ich hätte erwartet, dass er da spielen muss mit unserer Band. Mit Lisa Thompson. Mit der habe ich mich übrigens angefreundet. Ich lag vor ein paar Tagen in der Aula auf der Bühne und habe an die Decke gestarrt und über mein Leben nachgedacht. Und sie hat mich gefunden.

Das war der letzte Tag, an dem ich zur Schule gegangen bin, bevor ich dann endlich den Entschluss gefasst hatte mich zu Hause einzuschließen. Das war auch so ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich anfing mich gehen zu lassen.

Das Papier und die vielen Flaschen liegen auch immer noch herum. Achtlos durch die Gegend geschleudert und lieblos in Ecken geworfen. Aber Oliver hat mir angeboten nachher vorbei zu kommen und alles mit mir zusammen aufzunehmen. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar.

Aber nun wieder zum eigentlichen Thema...

Wie kann Miley nur mit Jack Patrick zum Winterball gehen? Der Kerl ist ein Arschloch und er kann nicht verlieren. Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass sie sich jemand Besseren sucht. Mich vielleicht... ja ich weiß, ein kindischer Wunschtraum. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss angesichts des Gedankens kotzen, dass sie mit ihm geht.

Okay, er ist wenigstens besser als Jakey. Trotzdem hasse ich es. Ich will selbst mit ihr gehen. Sie hat heute noch kein Wort mit mir gesprochen. Ich stehe in der Reihe der Essensausgabe und seufze leise. Sie sitzt mit ihm und ein paar anderen Leuten zusammen und lächelt. Aber sie sieht nicht fröhlich aus.

Es wäre schön zu wissen, dass sie mich wenigstens ein bisschen vermisst.

Amber und Ashley stolzieren an mir vorbei und machen abfällige Handbewegungen, aber ich ignoriere sie und meine Aufmerksamkeit wandert zurück zu einer gewissen Brünette. Ollie hinter mir folgt meinem Blick und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf. Ja doch, Oliver. Ich weiß auch, dass sie mir noch nicht verziehen hat. Danke für die Hilfe. Ich rolle mit den Augen.

Aber ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass sie sich da vorn unwohl fühlt. Sie redet nicht, nur wenn man sie anspricht und ihr Lächeln ist gefälscht. Es ist so falsch wie Ambers Nase. Und das will schon etwas heißen! Denn etwas ist selten so offensichtlich. Trotzdem scheint es niemand außer mir zu bemerken.

„Sie ist traurig. Sie will nicht bei denen sitzen.", sage ich sanft, als ich mich gegenüber von ihr an einem anderen Tisch niederlasse und versuche Blickkontakt herzustellen. Oliver folgt mir und setzt sich neben mich. Er fixiert sie mit seinem Blick und legt den Kopf leicht schief, als beobachtete er ein chemisches Experiment oder Ähnliches.

„Findest du? Sie sieht doch ziemlich fröhlich aus.", ich kann nicht glauben, wie leicht sie den sonst immer so sensitiven Oliver mit diesem Lächeln täuschen kann, aber ich lasse mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Ich habe sie wochenlang angesehen und studiert.

Sie sieht auf und unsere Blicke kreuzen sich. Sie schaut wieder weg, hebt ihren Blick dann aber erneut. Ihre blauen Augen klären sich auf und ich kann mir ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt in den Arm schließen und ihr nah sein.

Sie lächelt schüchtern und wendet sich dann wieder Jack zu, der ihr ein breites Lächeln schenkt. Als sie sich wieder ihrem Lunch zuwendet, wandert sein Blick nach unten zu ihrem Ausschnitt und mein Blut kocht hoch. Er ist auch nur auf ihr Aussehen aus. Ich gebe zu, ich liebe es, wie sie aussieht. Aber bemerkt denn keiner von diesen Jungs ihre intensiven Augen? Oder die Tiefe ihres Blickes, der einem neue Welten öffnet, wenn man nur bereit ist einzutauchen?

Ich frage mich, ob sie ihn wohl schon geküsst hat. Das macht mich rasend vor ungeteilter, schäumender Wut. Eifersucht. Miley und ich gehören zusammen. Miley und ich sollten ein Paar sein.. aber ich hab es vergeigt. Führ dir das vor Augen, Truscott. Du hast deine Chance vertan. Ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihr entschuldigen.

In elf Tagen ist der Ball und Mileys Geburtstag. Was soll ich ihr nur schenken? Ich bin ratlos... ein Geschenk für Miley... ein Geschenk für Miley. Ich tippe mir mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn und denke nach. Hm... Was könnte meiner Miley gefallen... Soll ich ihr vielleicht einen Strauß rote Rosen schenken?

Oder soll ich ihr vielleicht gleich mich schenken? In einem großen, eingewickelten Päckchen. Oder ich springe aus einer Torte. Gott... mit irgendetwas muss ich doch kommen können. Es kann doch wohl nicht angehen, dass ich meiner eigenen Freundin kein vernünftiges Präsent überreichen kann.

Komm schon, Truscott, denk dir was aus! Nur noch so wenig Zeit!

•◘○

Miley konnte Lillys Blick auf sich fühlen. Sie war insgeheim froh darüber, dass die Skaterin wieder zurück zur Schule kam, so konnte sie sie jeden Tag sehen. Sie war immer noch verletzt, aber sie vermisste ihre Präsenz und ihre Fürsorge. Allein in Lillys Blick spiegelten sich ihre Gefühle hundertfach wieder. Sie konnte die Liebe in ihnen hin und her wirbeln sehen.

Aber vor allem die Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach ihr selbst. Sie vermisste die festen Umarmungen der Skaterin und ihre netten Worte, ihr warmes Lächeln, alles. Sogar ihre nervige Angewohnheit immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn Miley sich furchtbar fühlte und ebenso furchtbar aussah...

_**Flashback**_

„_Miley? Miley?", Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Pop-Prinzessin von ihrem Platz hinter ihrem Bett aufschrecken. Sie kannte diese Stimme und sie war alles andere als fröhlich, sie zu hören. „Um, ich komm jetzt rein, okay? Also, wenn du nicht angezogen bist... dann versteck dich bitte." _

_Sie konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen, obwohl sie sich so furchtbar fühlte. So wie jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit. Die Tür wurde auf geschoben und ein blonder Kopf schob sich hinein und sah sich um. Als sie Miley nicht gleich entdeckte, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen in der niedlichsten Weise zusammen, die sich Miley nur vorstellen konnte. _

„_Ich bin hier, Lils.", sie hörte sich verschnupft und krank an, aber sie war keines von beidem. Sie hatte nur seit zwei Stunden ununterbrochen geweint und es schien nicht so, als würde sie bald wieder aufhören. Lilly sprang sofort darauf an und wand den Kopf instinktiv in ihre Richtung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Entsetzen._

„_Miley! Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kniete sie bei ihr und zog eine schluchzende Brünette in ihre Arme, wiegte sie hin und her. Miley vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer Brust und schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Rücken, klammerte sich an die starke Blondine vor ihr. „Shh, ist doch alles gut. Ich bin ja jetzt da."_

_Zehn Minuten saßen sie so da, während Lilly ihr beruhigende Worte zu flüsterte und die Pop-Prinzessin ganz nah an sich hielt. Ihre Wärme sickerte in Mileys Körper und das leichte vor und zurück Wiegen machte sie schläfrig. Sie wollte nichts anderes als sich neben die Surferin ins Bett zu legen und einzuschlafen. Sie gähnte leicht und spürte Lillys Kichern in ihrer Brust, bevor sie es hörte. _

„_Müde, was? Wenn ich so viel geweint hätte, wäre ich wohl tot.", Lilly küsste sanft ihre Schläfe und hob sie auf das breite Bett, deckte die Brünette sorgfältig zu, strich ihr über die Wange und lächelte. Miley streckte die Arme aus und die Blondine nahm sie in den Arm, blieb aber fest auf dem Boden stehen. _

_Sie wollte sich wieder zurück ziehen, aber Miley hielt sie fest an sich._

„_Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein, Lil. Könntest du.. würdest du?", die ungestellte Frage blieb im Raum stehen, aber die Surferin gehorchte. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und hob die Bettdecke sanft an, legte sich neben Miley und drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. _

_Die Brünette schmunzelte und schlang einen Arm um Lillys Bauch, schmiegte sich an sie und die Skaterin drehte sich auf die Seite, presste Miley an sich und vergrub die Nase in Mileys Locken. Die beiden seufzten zufrieden, aber anscheinend hatte die Surferin gerade andere Fragen im Kopf als die Brünette. _

„_Was ist los, Miles? Erzähl mir, was mit dir los ist.", sie küsste die Brünette auf die Stirn und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Das Türkis so intensiv, dass es Miley einen langen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ist dir kalt?" Lilly zog die Decke noch näher um sie und rubbelte sanft über Mileys Rücken. Ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl stellte sich in ihrem Bauch ein und ihre Wangen wurden heiß._

_Sie konnte Lilly vertrauen._

„_Heute.. ist der Todestag meiner Mutter. Sie ist vor sechs Jahren an Lungenkrebs gestorben.", neuerliche Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie drückte sich fest gegen den anderen Körper neben ihr, der sich so gut unter ihren Fingern anfühlte. So lebendig. „Tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt dafür herhalten musst."_

„_Shh... ist okay. Gar kein Problem.", Miley lächelte leicht und strich mit ihrer Nase über Lillys Halsbeuge. Sie fühlte, wie sich die Blondine neben ihr leicht verkrampfte und ihr Puls anfing zu rasen, sie sich aber ansonsten nichts anmerken ließ. Miley gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Du bist die beste Freundin, die man nur haben kann. Weißt du das eigentlich?", Lilly gluckste und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Die Pop-Prinzessin stimmte leicht schniefend ein, dann wurde sie wieder ernst, als sie einen kleinen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war schon fast zehn Uhr. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir? Ich will nicht allein sein..."_

„_Sicher. Alles was du willst.", zufrieden und glücklich lächelnd schloss die Brünette sanft ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig gegen Lillys sich stetig hebende und senkende Brust. So beruhigend, so vertraut. „Schlaf gut, Miles. Morgen ist alles schon wieder besser, du wirst sehen."_

„_Gute Nacht, Lil."_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Lilly war immer für sie da gewesen, wenn sie sie gebraucht hatte. Gewollt oder Ungewollt. Mit einer helfenden Hand, einer Schulter, an die sie sich anlehnen konnte oder einem offenen Ohr. Und all die Zeit hatte sie nicht ein Mal an sich gedacht, sie hatte sich immer nur um Miley gesorgt und sich unendlich bemüht.

Und sie hatte Miley geliebt, die ganze Zeit. Sie hatte sie geliebt, als sie mit Jake ausgegangen war und auch danach. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie gesagt, sie konnte nicht mehr mit Miley zusammen sein, weil sie es nicht ertrug, nicht auf diese Weise von ihr geliebt zu werden. Und als Miley ihr ihre Liebe angeboten hatte...

Da hatte sie sich an Rachel gewandt...?

Irgendwie ergab das keinen Sinn. Nicht einmal in ihren Augen ergab das irgendeine versteckte Logik. Wieso sollte Lilly mit dieser Frau schlafen – ihrer eigenen Cousine – wo sie sich doch sicher sein konnte, dass Miley ihr allein gehörte? Hatte sie ihr etwa nicht geglaubt? War sie ihr vielleicht nicht genug gewesen? Womöglich weil Miley an diesem Nachmittag nicht mit ihr hatte schlafen wollen?

Nein, das konnte nicht der Grund sein. Das war absurd. Lilly tickte nicht so einfach. Ihre Gedankengänge waren komplex und viel verzweigter. Sie hatte es einmal in Mathematik gezeigt, als sie die einzige Schülerin gewesen war, die dem Lehrer hatte folgen können. Der hatte damals selbst gesagt, dass Lilly großes Potential besaß.

Sie schien es nur nicht zu benutzen.

Außerdem hatte Miley einige von Lillys Texten gelesen. Kleine Kurzgeschichten. Manchmal über Liebe, manchmal über Verlust. Und obwohl sie Lilly nichts davon erzählt hatte, hatte sie auch einen kleinen Text über sich selbst unter all den Arbeiten gefunden. Es war auf ein kleines Stück Papier gekritzelt worden und hatte ihr Herz aufflammen lassen.

Sie trug den Zettel seitdem immer bei sich. Die Skaterin würde ja sicher ohnehin nicht danach suchen. Zumindest schien es unwahrscheinlich. Und wenn sie das tun sollte, dann würde sie vermutlich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie ihn selbst verlegt hatte.

Sie sah auf und traf ihren Blick. Lilly sah schäbiger aus als sonst, das musste sie zugeben. Sie hatte feine Augenringe unter den Augen und ihr T-Shirt war zerknitterter als für gewöhnlich. Ihre Haare zu einem leichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ihre Hose zerrissener als an anderen Tagen und zu ihrer Linken stand eine Thermosflasche, aus der die Skaterin einen unmissverständlichen Schluck von etwas nahm.

Trotzdem... das schmale Gesicht und der starke Körper waren derselbe. Und ihre Augen zeigten keine Anzeichen von Schwäche oder Müdigkeit.

Oliver hatte ihr erzählt, dass Lilly ihr Haus nicht mehr verlassen hatte, als sie auch nicht zur Schule kam. Das erleichterte sie einerseits, denn dann konnte sie sicher sein, dass Lilly ihre Zeit nicht mit Rachel verbrachte. Andererseits machte es sie traurig, denn Lilly sollte sich nicht so vergraben. Sie war doch ein Mensch der Menge...

Sie schenkte der Skaterin ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln.

Neben ihr hörte sie ein leichtes Räuspern und sie wandte sich zum Verursacher des Geräusches. Jack lächelte ihr zu und sie konnte sich ein eigenes nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sie sich gerade mehr verwirrt als glücklich fühlte. Sie lächelte trotzdem, auch wenn sie es etwas heraus pressen musste.

Er hatte sie zum Ball eingeladen und die beiden hatten sich etwas angefreundet. Sie musste zugeben, dass er gar nicht so übel war, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kannte. Und anders als Jake, der ständig über Lilly herzog, erwähnte Jack sie nicht so häufig. Manchmal lobte er sogar die Skaterin, weil sie so begabt war.

Er hatte Miley anvertraut, dass er gar nicht wirklich sauer auf die Blondine war, weil sie ihn damals geschlagen hatte. Es schien nur so, dass das immer alle von ihm zu erwarten schienen, er aber nichts gegen sie persönlich hatte. Sie glaubte ihm, denn er hatte dabei so ehrlich geklungen...

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Mittagessen zu und ließ ihre Augen für eine Sekunde zur Skaterin huschen. Lilly war wütend. Und Miley wusste nicht wieso.

•◘○

Der 23. November.

Heute Abend ist der Ball.

Und ich habe keine Partnerin. Aber das ist okay, ich werde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht hingehen. Was soll ich da? Miley dabei zusehen, wie sie sich an Jack Patrick ran schmeißt? Nein danke, darauf kann ich sehr gut verzichten. Meine Thermosflasche ist leer, sie liegt auf dem Boden und ich fläze mich gelangweilt auf dem Sofa. Meine Mutter ist auch wieder da. Sie ist in der Küche.

Jetzt wo ich so viel Zeit zu Hause verbringe, kann sie sich schlechter vor mir verstecken. Es ist ziemlich still in unserem Haus. Sie hört leise Radio und ich überlege, ob ich wirklich auf den Ball gehen soll oder nicht. Ich bin sogar schon fast fertig angezogen. Nein, ich trage kein Kleid und das hättet ihr euch auch denken können.

Mein Körper ist in einen eleganten, schwarzen Anzug gehüllt. Eng und glänzend und teuer wie sonst was. Aber was tut man nicht alles, um wenigstens ein bisschen gut auszusehen. Meine Krawatte hatte ich gebunden, sie hängt jetzt aber wieder lose um meinen Hals und mein Hemd ist etwas aufgeknöpft, weil es hier so abartig warm ist. Meine Schuhe – natürlich auf Hochglanz poliert – blitzen im Licht der Stehlampe hinter mir.

Der Ball ist in einer halben Stunde.

Ich höre, wie meine Mutter das Radio etwas lauter dreht und stehe dann auf, wider besseren Wissens. Die Küche ist nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. Ich lehne mich gegen den Türrahmen und sehe zu meiner Mutter, die nur leise dasitzt, ein Buch in der Hand. Ich habe ihre Schokoladenvorräte wieder aufgefüllt, sonst wäre es noch aufgefallen. Und dann hätte es Ärger gegeben.

„Hey... Mom.", sie sieht auf und mustert mich mit mildem Interesse, als wäre ich ein Tier in einem Zoo, das sie nicht verstehen kann und eigentlich ziemlich abstoßend findet. Ich seufze leise und überlege mir, ob ich das wirklich tun will. Was tue ich eigentlich gerade? „Um.. ich wollte...", ich lasse meinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht huschen.

„Was ist es, Lillian?", sie klingt harsch und ich zucke leicht zusammen. Alkohol hat mich schon immer irgendwie sensibler gemacht. Ob sie von ihrem Platz da vorne am Tisch wohl riechen kann, dass ich schon wieder drauf bin? Dieses Mal war es kein Wodka, es war Korn.

Ich seufze erneut und drehe mich dann weg.

„Egal, ist nicht so wichtig.", warum ich überhaupt zu ihr gegangen bin, ist mir ein Rätsel. Es schockt mich allerdings, als ich eine kleine, warme Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre, die mich zurückhält. „Mom?" Sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und drängt mich ins Wohnzimmer, drückt mich auf eines der Sofas.

Sie taxiert mich mit ihrem Blick und lässt sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber sinken. Sie überschlägt ihre Beine und verschränkt ihre Arme. Absolute Abwehrhaltung. Okay, was will sie jetzt von mir? Sie will sonst nicht einmal mit mir in einem Raum sein. Komisch.

„Heute ist dein Winterball, Lillian. Wieso gehst du nicht hin?", das schockiert mich ebenfalls. Woher weiß sie das? Okay, ich trage einen Anzug... aber mal abgesehen davon. „Du solltest hingehen, auf solchen Bällen können viele, gute Dinge passieren. Vielleicht triffst du ja endlich Mal einen netten Jungen, der dir gewachsen ist." Bei dieser Aussage ziehe ich unmissverständlich eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich soll einen netten Jungen finden?

Wo war diese Frau nur in all den Jahren?

„Mom, ich will keinen netten Jungen.", das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es ihr gegenüber zugebe. „Ich bin lesbisch, Ma.", sie rollt mit den Augen und greift nach einem Bier. Das ist die letzte Kiste, die von ungefähr zehn noch übrig ist. Sie macht eine Bla-Bla-Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und ich spüre, wie leichte Wut in mir kocht, aber ich halte mich zurück.

„Lillian. Du und ich.", sie bewegt ihren Finger zwischen uns beiden hin und her um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, „Wir wissen, was wir von einander halten, stimmt's?", na ja, es ist zwar nicht schön, aber ja. Ich nicke. „Ich will offen zu dir sein. Ich wollte nie Kinder haben und dein Vater hat mich dazu überredet. Und dann haut der Mistkerl nach fast fünfzehn Jahren Ehe einfach ab. Das war nicht einfach für mich.", für Matt auch nicht, Ma, für Matt auch nicht.

Ich nicke schon wieder, noch zwanzig Minuten bis zum Ball. Sie nippt an ihrem Bier.

„Du bist meine einzige Tochter und ich will, dass du ein besseres Leben hast als ich. Aber das kannst du sicher nicht haben, wenn du weiterhin dabei bleibst, dass du... dass du eben DAS bist. Die Welt hasst solche Leute wie dich.", ich packe ebenfalls ein Bier und öffne es wütend am Tisch, funkele sie böse an.

„Ma, ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang gehasst. Von Leuten an meiner Schule, von meinen Lehrern, von meinem Vater. Von dir. Ich kann mit Kritik umgehen, glaub mir das. Ich habe darin eine Menge Erfahrung und Übung.", wieso sie jetzt mit mir darüber redet ist mir schleierhaft. „Außerdem... was nützt mir ein Leben, wenn ich nicht das bekomme, was ich will.."

Es ist mir heraus gerutscht.

„Du wirst nie das bekommen, was du willst! Lillian, das Leben ist nicht so einfach. Noch bist du in der High School. Aber wenn du da erst einmal raus bist, dann fängt das richtige Leben an!", sie knallt die leere Bierflasche auf den Tisch und richtet ihren grauen Anzug, glättet ihre schönen, blonden Haare. Meine Mutter war schon immer eine natürliche Schönheit, aber sie hat etwas von ihrem Glanz verloren.

„Glaubst du etwa, mein Leben wäre einfacher als deins?! Ich hab viel zu viele Dinge, die mich die ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe es auch nicht leichter als du, Mutter! Ich muss mich mit einer zerbrochenen und vermutlich zum Scheitern verurteilten Beziehung herum schlagen, habe Probleme mit Alkohol, bin abhängig von Zigaretten und habe eine Familie, die mich nicht ausstehen kann!", ich stehe auf und lehne mich gegen das Fenster hinter dem Sofa. Ich werfe einen kleinen Blick über meine Schulter.

Es ist jetzt dunkel draußen.

„Eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Beziehung? Ich wusste nicht, dass du überhaupt mit jemandem gehst. Bist du nicht diejenige, die mir vor gar nicht langer Zeit an den Kopf geworfen hat, dass sie sich nie wieder bindet? Hast du deine Meinung etwa schon wieder geändert? Sprunghaft.", ich spüre die Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Es ist wahr, nach Tiff habe ich meine Mutter angebrüllt und ihr gesagt, dass ich nie wieder so verletzt werden will.

Das hat ja prima geklappt.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ich bin deine Mutter, natürlich geht es mich etwas an. Du bist meine Tochter, erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Es ist alles deine Schuld, nicht wahr? Das es nicht geklappt hat. Was hast du angestellt?", die ganze Wut in mir verpufft. Sie hat Recht, es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin an allem Schuld.

Ich schenke ihr einen unsicheren Blick und lasse mich zurück aufs Sofa sinken, vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen und ächze leicht. „Ich habe ihr weh getan und sie kann mir nicht verzeihen." Ich sehe auf, sie sieht aus dem Fenster, aber ich weiß, dass sie mir zuhört. „Ich habe sie betrogen."

Ihre Ohren zucken.

Diego kommt die Treppe hinunter getapst, ich kann ihn hören und wenige Sekunden später erscheint er im Zimmer. Er schlendert als erstes zu mir, dann zu meiner Mutter, die ihn auf ihren eigenen Schoß hebt. Die beiden sind ineinander vernarrt und ich kann partout nicht verstehen wieso. Meine Mutter ist ein Scheusal... aber Katzen urteilen ja nicht.

„Und das ist der Grund, wieso du nicht zum Ball gehst? Weil sie dort sein wird?", sie streichelt meinen kleinen Kater und lautes Schnurren erfüllt den Raum. Ich nicke und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an. Aber sie sitzt nur da und guckt mich an.

„Was, keine Moralpredigt? Nicht einmal, dass ich mich schämen sollte, weil ihr ihr das angetan habe?", ich höre ein Klingeln an der Tür. Noch zehn Minuten bis zum Ball, aber keine von uns beiden rührt sich. Ich starre meine Mom an und sie mich. Die Tür wird klickend aufgeschlossen und ich sehe zum Eingang. Dort steht Oliver. In einem hellblauen Anzug, er lächelt mich an.

„Hey, Lil! Fertig für den Tanz?", meine Mom hebt ihre Augenbrauen und setzt ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf. Ich sehe ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich gehe nicht, Ollie. Das hab ich dir gesagt."

„Unsinn. Du verpasst nicht den Winterball! Das kommt nicht in die Tüte! Jetzt komm, Sarah wartet im Auto. Und binde gefälligst deine Krawatte!", ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihm, schenke meine Mutter und Diego einen letzten Blick, bevor ich ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinde.

_Bye Mom._

•◘○

Ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen schwangen sie zu dem langsamen Lied hin und her. Sie seufzte leise und sah sich um. Viele Paare drehten sich auf der Tanzfläche, aber jedes Mädchen, das sie ansah, sah glücklicher aus als sie. Na ja, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme.

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen und der ganze Raum schien sich nur auf diesen einen Punkt zu reduzieren, als sie zur Tür blickte und sie dort stehen sah. _Lilly_. In einem eleganten, dunklen Anzug, ihr Hemd leicht aufgeknöpft, gerade oberhalb ihrer Brüste endend. Die Haare offen um ihr Gesicht hängend und die Krawatte ungebunden um den Hals schwingend. Sie hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und funkelte einen belustigt aussehenden Oliver finster an. Sie fletschte ihre Zähne.

Und Miley wollte zu ihr laufen, aber sie tat es nicht. Lillys Augen suchten den Raum ab und fanden offenbar, was sie gesucht hatten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lilly nickte ihr hastig zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und zur Bar verschwand – na ja, viel eher zu dem Tisch, auf dem der Punsch sein Zuhause hatte.

Es schien, als wäre sie unvorbereitet auf den Ball gezogen worden, von eben dem Jungen, der sich jetzt hinter ihr her machte. Sarah wurde an ihrer Hand mit gezogen und sah mindestens genauso unzufrieden aus wie Lilly. Es schien, als hätte sie sich den Abend auch anders vorgestellt.

Miley jedenfalls hatte keine Lust zu tanzen. Sie hatte in der Tat zu nichts Lust. Das war nicht Jacks Schuld, er hatte sich bemüht, aber sie konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Ihr Kopf war jede Sekunde mit der Skaterin beschäftigt, die sich Punsch in ein Glas kippte und es hinunter stürzte. In einem Zug, das Gesicht verziehend. Vermutlich war der Punsch zu süß.

„Alles okay?", kam Jacks besorgte Stimme an ihr Ohr, als sie kurz stehen blieb. Er sah sie an und sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und Nicken und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter. Jacks Bewegungen waren – ähnlich denen von Jake – etwas ruppig und unpräzise. Sie vermutete, dass alle Jungs so etwas innehatten und es nicht ändern konnten.

Aber sie mochte nicht herum geschoben werden wie ein Gegenstand.

Wieder fanden ihre Augen die Blondine, die sie offenbar beobachtet hatte und jetzt wieder an dem Punsch nippte. Ihr Blick war intensiv und bestimmt und die Augenringe unter ihren Augen von vor ein paar Tagen noch waren verschwunden. Sie schien frischer, ausgeschlafener und vor allem aufmerksam.

Es entlockte Miley ein kleines Lächeln und sie schenkte es der Surferin, die leicht unsicher zurück lächelte, eine Handbewegung in Richtung Raum machte und dann mit den Augen rollte. Miley kicherte leicht und nickte kaum merklich, damit ihr Date es nicht mitbekam. Lillys Stimmung wirkte gerade so, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schwung verpasst, denn das Grinsen der Skaterin wurde bei jeder Sekunde größer.

In ihren Augen tanzte etwas Neues. Erleichterung vielleicht, dass Miley nicht mehr allzu sauer auf sie war. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht immer noch verletzt darüber war, aber Lilly schien es so schlecht zu gehen und es schien ihr so aufrichtig Leid zu tun, dass sie sich überlegt hatte... vielleicht wieder mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sie könnten ja wieder beste Freunde werden... ein Fundament des Vertrauens aufbauen, bevor sie sich beide wieder Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung miteinander stürzten. Auch wenn Miley es stark bezweifelte, dass sie die Finger von der Skaterin würde lassen können, wenn sie sich wieder umarmten oder einfach nur redeten.

Komischerweise machte ihr der Gedanke, der Beziehung vielleicht noch eine Chance zu geben, gar nicht mehr so viel Angst, wie er es noch vor etwa einer Woche getan hatte. Miley vermisste die Anwesenheit ihrer zwei besten Freunde. Denn obwohl sie immer noch etwas mit Oliver unternahm... Lillys Schatten schwebte über ihnen und Ollie hatte nicht nur einmal versucht, ihr die ganze Sache von Lillys Standpunkt aus zu erklären.

_'Lilly hat Angst davor sich zu binden. Weil es ihr das letzte Mal das Herz gekostet hat.'_

Oliver machte sich Sorgen um die Skaterin. Er hatte der Pop-Prinzessin erzählt, dass Lilly Drogen genommen hatte um die ganze Sache zu verkraften. Dass sie zu diesem Zeug gegriffen hatte, weil sie keinen anderen Weg mehr wusste, die Gedanken loszuwerden. '_Zumindest_', dachte Miley, '_hat sie dieses Mal nicht wieder versucht sich umzubringen_.'

Trotzdem bereitete ihr die ganze Sache ebenfalls Kopfzerbrechen.

„Hast du Spaß?", sie hatten jetzt eine Stunde lang getanzt und Mileys Füße schmerzten etwas ungehalten in den hochhackigen Schuhen, aber es störte sie nicht zu sehr. Wenn sie tanzte musste sie sich nicht mit Jack Patrick unterhalten. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie seine Einladung angenommen hatte und sich trotzdem wünschte, er wäre eine gewisse Blondine.

„Ja. Danke für den schönen Abend.", die Antwort klang so ehrlich, wie sie sie hin bekam und er schien nichts zu bemerken. Sie seufzte innerlich erleichtert und ließ ihren Blick zurück zu dem Objekt wandern, das ihren Kopf mehr als jemals etwas anderes beschäftigte. Lilly.

Sie lehnte an der Wand direkt neben der Tür, eine Zigarette in der einen und ein Glas Punsch in der anderen Hand. Sie schien hier etwas fehl am Platz. Ihr Hemd war immer noch aufgeknöpft und von der Wärme in der Halle hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrem Körper gebildet. Miley schluckte, als ein Tropfen Punsch von ihrem Mundwinkel in ihren Ausschnitt fiel und langsam in ihrem Hemd verschwand.

Lilly starrte an die Decke, zog geistesabwesend an ihrer Zigarette und blies den Rauch in kleinen, langsam aufsteigenden Ringen wieder aus. Die Lehrer hatten sie nicht getadelt und ihr auch nicht gesagt, sie solle doch bitte draußen rauchen, denn es wäre ohnehin unnötig gewesen. Sie würde nicht gehen, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Und das wusste auch jeder.

Es war immer besser, sich nicht mit Lilly Truscott anzulegen, wenn man sein Leben behalten wollte. Auch wenn sie sich eingestand, dass Lilly viel von ihrer bösen Person eingebüßt hatte über die letzten Monate. Sie war nicht mehr ganz so wild, sie war gezähmt worden. Sie war sanftmütiger und lieber. Und Miley fragte sich, ob sie sich auch wieder ändern würde, wenn sie Miley vergaß.

Der Gedanke ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ob Lilly irgendwann bemerken würde, dass sie sich die ganze Sache mit Miley nur eingebildet hatte? Würde sie dann wieder ein solches Leben führen wie zuvor, bevor sie Mileys beste Freundin wurde? Nicht mehr zur Schule kommen, sehr viel öfter raus gehen und ständig irgendwelche Frauen abschleppen? Miley wusste nicht, was Lilly sonst noch alles getrieben hatte, bevor sie sich änderte.

Lilly war in ihrer Gegenwart stets so reserviert gewesen, was ihre Vergangenheit anging. Manchmal sogar über Dinge, die explizit ihre Persönlichkeit betrafen. Sie hatte nichts preisgeben wollen und hatte immer geschwiegen. Sie war ein kleines Mysterium geblieben in bestimmten Bereichen ihres Lebens.

Zum Beispiel, was ihr widerfahren war, dass sie versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Jack machte sich leicht von ihr los und lächelte. Sie hatte den Jungen hinter ihm nicht bemerkt, der ihn am Arm zog. Es wirkte dringend und Jack Patrick versuchte, ihn zu besänftigen. Irgendetwas schien falsch zu laufen und Miley wusste wieder einmal nicht, was um sie herum geschah.

„Tut mir Leid, Mile. Ich muss den Trotteln da hinten mit dem Schlagzeug helfen. Die haben es doch tatsächlich geschafft es zu schrotten, kannst du das glauben? Da macht man einmal eine Pause, und dann so ein Scheiß!", er grinste und lachte leicht und Miley schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Kein Problem! Rette du nur dein Schlagzeug!"

•◘○

Ich rauche inzwischen schon meine sechste Zigarette von heute Abend und seufze leise in mich hinein. Fast eineinhalb Stunden Miley und Jack beim Tanzen zusehen... ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde, her zu kommen. Jetzt lerne ich meine Lektion.

Ich ziehe wieder und nehme einen Schluck Punsch. Das Zeug schmeckt wie purer Zucker vermischt mit einer Art verfaulter Zitrone. Ich hatte mir ja erhofft, dass irgendjemand ihn mit Alkohol gespickt hat. Aber nichts dergleichen. Ich trinke das Zeug trotzdem. Wieso? Ich habe einfach nichts anderes zu tun und es ist wirklich bitter, wenn man mal näher darüber nachdenkt.

Big O und Saint Sarah haben sich vor etwa zehn Minuten gestritten. Ich glaube, sie haben sich getrennt, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ollie sitzt alleine an einem Tisch und sie hat sich in die Mädchentoilette zurück gezogen. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis mich auch nur einem von ihnen zu nähern.

Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das mit den beiden nicht gut ausgehen kann. So jemand wie _Mr. Smokin' Oken_ und so jemand wie _Sarah_?? Niemals. Niemals sage ich euch! Aber auf mich hört ja sowieso nie irgendjemand. Also was soll überhaupt meine Mühe.

Miley und Jack trennen sich auf der Tanzfläche und sie sieht für einen Moment offensichtlich erleichtert aus. Vielleicht ist er ja doch nichts für sie. Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Ich habe sie aus den Augenwinkeln die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Nur für den Fall, dass er etwas zu mutiges mit ihr wagt. Ich bin sehr beschützerisch und äußerst eifersüchtig.

Er verschwindet hinter der Bühne, die extra für die Schulband aufgebaut wurde und Miley macht sich auf den Weg von der Fläche. Sie scheint Oliver zu entdecken, denn sie geht langsam auf ihn zu. Sie schaut sich um, erwischt meinen Blick und bleibt stehen. Ich frage mich, ob sie darüber nachdenkt, zu mir zu kommen. Ich wäre so glücklich, wenn sie es täte.

Aber noch bevor ich auf den Impuls reagieren kann zu ihr zu gehen, presse ich meinen Kiefer fest zusammen. Jake hat eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie nickt etwas unverständlich. Er nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie in Richtung Hinterausgang. Der Ausgang, an dem ich nicht stehe. Ich frage mich, was er vor hat. Vermutlich will er sie jetzt wieder haben.

Vielleicht hat er ja endlich eingesehen, was für ein dummer Idiot er gewesen ist. Sie wirft mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu und schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln. Ich muss heute unbedingt mit ihr reden. Da sind zu viele Dinge, die ich sonst verlieren würde. Und ich brauche sie. Ich bin ohne sie nicht vollständig.

Die beiden verlassen die Halle und etwas in meinem Kopf springt an. Wieso nimmt er sie mit nach draußen... und wieso durch den Hintereingang? Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen, drücke die noch brennende Zigarette in mein halb volles Punsch-Glas und stelle es auf einen nahen Stehtisch.

Ich stecke mir ein Kaugummi mit Pfefferminz-Flavor in den Mund und stürme zur Tanzfläche. Sie ist ziemlich voll und ich muss mich an jedem einzelnen von ihnen vorbei quetschen. Die große Uhr an der Wand tickt bedrohlich und zeigt mir genau, wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen ist. Aber die beiden kommen nicht wieder.

Schon fünf Minuten.

Ich komme an Ollie vorbei und er packt mich am Arm. Ich ächze ungehalten und bleibe nur widerwillig stehen. „Ollie, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Irgendetwas stimmt mit Miley nicht.", er nickt und lässt mich los, starrt wieder auf den Tisch vor sich und ich seufze und lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir reden später darüber, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ich drücke seine Schulter einmal fest und schenke ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, auch wenn mir gerade wirklich nicht danach ist und schwinge mich wieder in die Menge. Er sieht mir nach und ich kann das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen fühlen. Es ist unheimlich wie gut wir beide einander kennen.

Sieben Minuten.

Ich gehe immer schneller, stoße ein paar Footballspieler zur Seite, die mir mit rügen Gesten hinterher winken, aber ich ignoriere sie. Sie sind nicht wichtig. Miley ist wichtig. Sie ist jetzt die einzige, die zählt. Niemand sonst. Sie ist der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Und für mich... bedeutet sie viel mehr als das.

Ich schlucke einmal kurz und stoße die Hintertür fest auf, sehe mich um. Aber es nichts zu sehen. Ich sehe nach links und nach rechts. Niemand ist da. Ich bin völlig allein.

_Und es ist diese Tatsache, die mir mehr Angst macht als alles andere. Miley ist nicht mehr da._


	22. Abhängigkeit

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 22 - Abhängigkeit**

Der Himmel war dunkel und kalt aber wolkenlos, als die beiden die Halle verließen. Jake und sie. Sie konnte ihren Finger nicht genau auf die Tatsache legen, aber ein ungutes Gefühl schlich sich in ihren Körper. Wohin führte er sie? Er steuerte den Wald gegenüber der Hintertür an. Sein Griff fest und unliebsam, noch mehr als sonst.

Ihre Hand immer noch unnachgiebig in seiner und sein Gesicht von den Schatten der Nacht verborgen. Sie hatte sich zweifelsohne erschreckt, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Zu sehr war sie in Lillys tiefem Blick gefangen gewesen. Sie hatte zu ihr gehen wollen, alles klären.

Aber jetzt war sie hier draußen und es war kalt und sie wusste nicht, wieso Jake sie immer weiter von den anderen weg zog. Niemand war am Hintereingang, sie waren völlig allein. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich, als er nicht sprach und sie einfach immer weiter in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen schien.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie schon gingen, aber eine Sache war ihr klar... nämlich, dass sie eindeutig in einem falschen Film zu sein schien, als sie plötzlich gegen einen Baum gestoßen und festgehalten wurde. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von anderem Leben in diesem dunklen, kalten Wald.

Aber sie waren allein.

Jake hielt sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Baum gepresst und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Blau genauso leer und ausdruckslos, wie es das erste Mal gewesen war. Vor so vielen Monaten auf seiner Party, als sie ihn genau angesehen hatte. Und sie hatte sich gefragt, welche Geschichten sie enthielten.

Aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es überhaupt herausfinden wollte.

Jake preschte nach vorne und drückte seine rauen, unbarmherzigen Lippen auf ihre, sodass es ihr die Luft aus dem Körper schlug. Ihre Augen weit in Schock geöffnet, suchte sie nach Flucht, nach Freiheit. Suchte nach einem Weg seine Lippen loszuwerden.

Aber er war zu stark und sie waren allein.

Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Handgelenke über ihren Kopf und seine andere griff nach ihrem Dekolleté. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein, als er seinen Mund von ihrem löste und ihr fest und unliebsam in die Unterlippe biss. Sie versuchte zu schreien, aber sie konnte nicht sprechen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an, als sie stumm geschlagen dabei zusah, wie er den Verschluss seiner Hose öffnete.

„Das wollte ich schon seit Wochen tun.", sein heißer Atem schlug gegen ihren Nacken und er biss hinein. Ein kleines, abgewürgtes Geräusch – ähnlich einem Schluchzer – entfuhr einer geschockte Brünette. Mit der freien Hand schob er ihr Kleid hoch. Sie wand sich noch heftiger gegen seinen Griff und langsam kam ihre Stimme zu ihr zurück.

„Jake, nein!", sein hämisches Grinsen fand sich einen Weg auf seinen Mund und er packte ihr Gesicht harsch zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drückte fest zu, sodass sie vor Schmerz einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß. Er kicherte dreckig und bevor er seine Hand zurück nach unten wandern ließ, holte er aus und seine Handfläche kollidierte mit ihrer Wange. Sie wimmerte. „_Nein..._"

Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen und sie drückte ihre Lider fest zu, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel fühlte und sie schluckte stark. Wieso kam niemand um ihr zu helfen? Hatte denn niemand gesehen, wie er sie mit nach draußen nahm und dass sie nicht wieder auftauchte? Wie viel Zeit mochte vergangen sein, hatte denn niemand auf sie geachtet?

Seine Hand an ihrem Schritt und ihrer Unterwäsche ließ sie erzittern und es sie schüttelte nun mit ungeteilten Tränen und Schreien. Sie fühlte seine Hand für ein paar Sekunden an der oberen Seite ihres Slips... dann verschwand das Gefühl und sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag und ein knackendes Geräusch, gleich gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen und einem erneuten Schlag.

Noch bevor sie Zeit hatte ihre Augen zu öffnen, schlossen sich zwei lange, warme Arme um ihren Körper und sie wurde in die Luft gehoben. Sie kannte diese Arme und mehr aus Instinkt, als wegen irgendetwas sonst schlang sie die Arme um den Hals ihres Retters.

Jake lag am Boden. Er schien ohnmächtig, seine Hose offen und Blut sanft aus seiner Nase sickernd. Sein Bauch schien verkrümmt, er sah aus wie eine kaputte Wachsfigur. Miley sah hoch, als der jemand, der sie hielt sich langsamen Schrittes um die Bäume herum zurück zur Halle schlängelte. Lillys Augen schrien vor Zorn und Mordlust und ihr Mund war eine einzige gerade Linie.

Sie schien mit ihren Gefühlen zu ringen und gegen das Bedürfnis an zu kämpfen Jake umzubringen.

Es schüttelte die Pop-Prinzessin immer noch und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf in Lillys warme Halsbeuge. Lillys Hände an ihrem Körper zitternden und der Muskel an ihrem Kiefer pulsierte unkontrollierbar. Miley verstärkte ihren Griff um ihren Nacken und Tränen liefen immer noch aus ihren Augen.

„Shh... es ist vorbei. Alles ist gut, er kann dir nicht mehr weh tun.", Lilly stellte sie zaghaft auf die Füße, ließ aber weiterhin ihre Arme um Mileys Körper bestehen. Miley wankte etwas und vergrub sofort ihr Gesicht in Lillys Brust, griff mit ihren Händen Lillys Hemd und weinte.

Lilly strich mit ihren Händen vorsichtig über Mileys Rücken und zog einen herunter gerutschten Träger ihres Kleides wieder über ihre Schulter. Die Brünette fühlte sanfte Lippen an ihrer rechten Schläfe und wischte sich leicht über die Augen. Ihr Make-Up war ruiniert. Lillys Hand fand ihren Weg zu Mileys Wange und trocknete vorsichtig die letzten Tränen.

Sie zog ein kleines Taschentuch hervor und entfernte ohne Zweifel Reste von Mileys Eyeliner. Sie lachte etwas unsicher und schenkte Lilly ein trauriges Lächeln. „Jetzt sehe ich furchtbar aus... die ganzen Stunden Schminken für nichts." Lilly lächelte warm und liebevoll.

„Du bist wunderschön.", sie nahm Mileys Hand, küsste sie umsichtig und geleitete sie langsam zurück in die überfüllte Halle. Sie sah zurück, schaute sich schnell um – offenbar nach Jakes Form suchend – und schloss die Hintertür. Die laute Musik und die vielen, freudigen Rufe erschienen Miley jetzt irreal. Als wäre sie die einzige Fremde in dieser Dimension. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und bedrängt.

Und Lilly schien es genau zu wissen, denn sie bugsierte sie sofort vorsichtig zur Seite der Fläche und lehnte sie sanft gegen eine Wand. Aber die Blondine beugte sich nicht über sie, wie die Brünette es erwartet und befürchtet hatte. Nein, sie lehnte sich lässig neben sie und verschränkte die Arme, die Leute um sie herum beobachtend.

Miley atmete erleichtert aus. Lilly war da. Sie war jetzt in Sicherheit.

Ihre Gedanken bei Jake, bemerkte sie nur halb, wie Lilly einen Jungen anbluffte, der offensichtlich mit ihr hatte tanzen wollen. Der Brünette funkelte Lilly böse an und verschwand dann zurück in der Menge. Die Pop-Prinzessin schenkte der Skaterin ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln.

Lilly sagte nichts, sie bedachte schon wieder ihr Umfeld mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Die Wut war noch nicht ganz aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Sie hatte Jake ohnmächtig geschlagen, sie war Miley als einzige nach draußen gefolgt und hatte auf sie aufgepasst. Noch immer kam sie dem nach, was Miley so sehr an ihr liebte. Ihrem Sinn für Schutz und Fürsorge.

Lilly hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

„Willst du nach Hause gehen? Ich fahre dich, wenn du gehen willst.", Lilly hatte den Blick nicht von der Menge abgewandt. Offenbar um sicher zu gehen, dass Jake nicht wieder aufwachte und etwas Dummes anstellte. Aber Miley wollte nicht nach Hause gehen. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht einfach in ihr Bett legen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Vor allem nicht vor ihrem Vater am nächsten Morgen.

„Nein... ich kann jetzt nicht zu Hause sein. Das geht nicht...", die Leute auf der Tanzfläche sprangen und riefen und waren glücklich. Und Miley fragte sich, ob Lilly jetzt eine von ihnen sein würde, wenn Miley nie nach Malibu gezogen wäre. Ob sie dann wohl glücklicher gewesen wäre?

Lilly nickte. Sie verstand. Miley nahm vorsichtig Lillys Hand und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Skaterin und seufzte traurig und leicht wackelig. Lilly drückte sie sanft und küsste ihren Kopf. Ein langsames Lied durchfuhr die Luft wie ein Messer und sofort sammelten sich Paare auf der Tanzfläche.

Sie hörte, wie Lilly schluckte.

„Willst du... vielleicht tanzen?", sie hielt der Brünetten ihre freie Hand hin, die sie einige Sekunden lang anstarrte und dann leicht unsicher nickte. Lilly wirkte nervös und Miley war einfach nur froh, dass es Lilly war, die sie aufgefordert hatte. Lilly nahm sanft ihre Hand und geleitete sie zu den anderen tanzenden Paaren.

Miley schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys weiche Brust als sie begannen sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

„Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus, Miles. Es tut mir Leid, dass es alles so geendet ist.", Miley schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht eher da war. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid." Lilly gab sich selbst die Schuld. Die Reue und die Schuldgefühle machten ihre Stimme schwer und rau.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Lil.", sie lehnte sich ein Stück von der Blondinen weg und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie geschmeidig und leicht sie sie führte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Sie blickte der Surferin – ihrer Retterin – tief in die Augen und konnte nicht umhin sich vorzubeugen.

Sie wollte jetzt ihre Lippen spüren, sie brauchte jetzt diese Nähe.

Aber Lillys Kopf zuckte außer Reichweite. Sie kamen zu einem Stillstand.

•◘○

„Nein. Miley, du willst das nicht. Du benimmst dich nur wegen Jake so und ich werde das nicht ausnutzen.", ich mache einen unsicheren Schritt von ihr weg, lasse sie los. Ein paar Leute schauen mich komisch an. „Außerdem... will ich nicht hinterher verletzt werden, wenn dir auffällt, dass du es gar nicht so gemeint hast."

Ich bringe Jake um. Ich werde mir eine Waffe besorgen und dann erschieße ich ihn.

Miley packt mich etwas unsanft an den Schultern und sieht mich mit ihren blauen Augen genau an. Ich zucke unmerklich zusammen, als ich den Schmerz in ihnen aufblitzen sehe. Ich hätte früher da sein müssen, ich hätte ihr beistehen müssen. Alles meine Schuld, wie gewöhnlich.

„Lilly, du verstehst das falsch. Hör auf dir um mich Sorgen zu machen!", ich starre sie an und ziehe meine Augenbrauen unentschlossen zusammen. „Hör einfach auf dir Gedanken zu machen..." Sie hebt leicht ihre Hand und legt sie auf meine Wange.

„Das kann ich nicht.", ich schüttele sanft meinen Kopf und versuche mich von ihr los zu machen, aber sie verstärkt den Griff auf meiner Schulter und jetzt sehe ich, wie ihr Blick wütend wird. Vielleicht sogar verletzt. Sie projiziert ihre Wut auf Jake auf mich. Ich muss jetzt dafür herhalten. Aber das macht nichts, sie muss das loswerden. Besser, als wenn sie das alles in sich hinein frisst.

„Wieso? Wieso kannst du das nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du die größte Denkerin der Welt! Also, wieso machst du dir um ausgerechnet mich so viele Gedanken, huh?!", ich fühle mich wie ein Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hat. Jetzt schauen sogar noch mehr Leute und mein Gesicht wird heiß.

Ich war noch nie jemand, der seine Gefühle gern an die Außenwelt gebracht hat und ich suche nach einer Antwort, aber ich kann mir keine denken. Mein Mund ist trocken und meine Augen fliegen im gedimmten Licht durch den Raum.

„Weil... Weil ich...", ich stottere etwas und mein Blick bleibt wieder auf ihrem Gesicht liegen. Ihr Mund ist zu einem wütenden Ausdruck verzogen und ihre Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Sie hat mich losgelassen, aber wir stehen immer noch nah beieinander.

„Komm schon Lilly. Raus damit! Ich will es hören, na los!", jetzt steigt auch Wut in mir hoch und ich selbst balle meine Hände an den Seiten zu harten Fäusten. Ich presse meine Zähne aufeinander und meine Augen sehen rot. Und ich breche aus.

„Weil ich mich verdammt noch Mal in dich verliebt habe, okay?!", mein ganzer Körper bebt vor Wut. „Da hast du's, was sagst du jetzt, huh?! Bist du jetzt glücklich?!" Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet, nur nicht auf das, was als nächstes passiert. Himmel, nichts in der Welt hätte mich darauf vorbereiten können.

Miley packt meine Wangen und zieht mich in einen langen, harten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich schließe meine Augen und ziehe sie nah an meinen Körper, meine Hände um ihre Taille gelegt. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und vertieft den Kuss leicht.

Die Leute um uns herum fangen an zu klatschen und ich löse mich sanft von ihr, meine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Ich fühle mich irgendwie berauscht, ich bin hin und weg. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und werde rot. Mir ist das ganze ausgesprochen peinlich. Erst mein Ausbruch und jetzt das.. Peinlich, peinlicher, Lilly.

„Tut mir Leid, jetzt weiß die ganze Schule, dass ich in dich verliebt bin.", ich höre und spüre Miley kichern und lasse meine Nase über ihren Hals fahren. Sie trägt mein liebstes Parfüm.. Ich würde sie am liebsten aufessen. Eine rote, schmerzhaft aussehende Stelle an ihrem Hals lässt mich wieder wütend werden. Ich werde Jake auseinander nehmen. Scheißkerl, ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Das ist alles meine Schuld.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich denke sie sollten bemerkt haben, dass ich das Gleiche empfinde. Lil, ich liebe dich auch.", ich hebe meinen Kopf leicht an und sehe ihr tief in die Augen. Ich finde nichts als Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen in ihnen und trete mir selbst noch einmal geistig in den Hintern, weil ich ihr so weh getan habe.

„Meinst du das ernst?", ich kann mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen, dass sie mich immer noch liebt... wo ich das alles gebracht habe und nach heute Abend mit Jake. Sie ist das wunderbarste Wesen, das es auf der ganzen Welt gibt.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich liebe dich.", sie küsst mich wieder und ich lächele in den Kuss.

Miley liebt mich...

Oliver, Miley und ich sitzen an einem der Tische. Miley und ich halten Händchen unter dem Tisch und Ollie sieht alles andere als glücklich aus. Sarah ist auf der Tanzfläche und tanzt mit irgendeinem Jungen aus unserem Jahrgang, den ich nicht kenne. Miley sieht immer noch etwas verloren aus, ich streiche mit meinem Daumen über ihre Handknöchel und küsse sie sanft auf die Wange.

Sie schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich meine... wieso will sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein? Ich habe mich immer bemüht, dass sie es gut bei mir hat. Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?" Ich seufze innerlich und lege eine meiner Hände auf Ollies auf dem Tisch Ausgestreckte. Ich sehe ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ollie... Sarah ist ein komisches Mädchen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihr vorgeht. Aber wenn sie einen so lieben Kerl wie dich ziehen lässt, dann hat sie offenbar einfach nicht erkannt, was sie an dir hat. Komm schon, es gibt auch noch andere Mütter mit hübschen Töchtern. Was ist mit dem _Ollie Trolley_ passiert, hm?", ich drücke sanft seine Hand und Miley lehnt sich leicht gegen mich.

„Ich dachte, das zwischen uns wäre was Besonderes. Das es länger halten würde. Immerhin waren wir fast zwei ganze Jahre ein Paar.", Wow. Ich wusste nicht, dass es wirklich schon so lange her ist, dass die beiden sich kennen gelernt haben. Stimmt, das ist in der Tat eine lange Zeit.

Ich hoffe, meine Beziehung zu Miley hält länger. Vielleicht sogar für immer.

„Oliver. Wenn es bestimmt ist, dass ihr beide zusammen seid, dann werdet ihr auch wieder zusammen kommen. Ich meine, guck mich und Miley hier an. Wir haben fünf Monate gebraucht um zusammen zu finden...", ich schenke Miley ein süßes Lächeln und küsse ihre Schläfe. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen sie immer und immer wieder zu küssen. Ich glaube, ich werde es für den Rest meines Lebens tun wollen.

„Aber ich will keine fünf Monate warten!", er legt seinen Kopf auf die Arme und stöhnt ungehalten. Ich schüttele etwas ratlos den Kopf und zucke mit den Schultern. Ich werfe Miley einen flehenden Blick zu. Sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Ollie. Komm schon, du bist doch ein Mann, oder? Und Männer lassen die Schultern nicht so hängen! Geh und such dir doch ein anderes Mädchen. Und wenn Sarah zu dir zurück kommen will und du sie immer noch liebst, dann kannst du ja immer noch entscheiden, was du tun willst.", sie steht auf und zieht mich auf die Füße.

Ich sehe sie fragend an aber sie deutet mit ihrem Kopf nur Richtung Ausgang und ich nicke verstehend. Ich packe Ollie an seiner Schulter und stoße ihn vor uns her. Immerhin ist er derjenige, der mich hierher gefahren hat. Im Endeffekt war es doch besser, dass ich gekommen bin.

Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre...

Ich schiebe den Gedanken zur Seite. Ich _war_ hier! Nichts ist passiert, Miley geht es gut! Na ja... so ziemlich. Die Hauptsache ist, dass es ihr soweit gut zu gehen _scheint_. Zumindest körperlich. Und sie hat keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Berührungen meinerseits.

Als Brad mich... ihr wisst schon, da konnte ich es wochenlang nicht ertragen, wenn mich jemand auch nur angesehen hat. Bei Ollie war es besonders schlimm. Das war die Zeit, wo ich am wenigsten Kontakt zu ihm gesucht habe. Es hat sich irgendwann gelegt, aber ich habe immer noch eine Phobie gegen... Männliche Geschlechtsorgane. Die Dinger kann ich wirklich nicht haben.

Wir verlassen die Sporthalle und schlagen direkt den Weg zum Parkplatz ein. Ich frage mich, wie Sarah wohl nach Hause kommt. Wie auch immer, selber Schuld, wenn sie meinen Ollie fallen lässt. Dann hat sie wirklich nichts besseres verdient. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie Oliver sehr viel bedeutet.

Miley und ich steigen nacheinander hinten in den Wagen und ich lasse ihre Hand nur los, um meinen Gurt fest zu machen. Die Fahrt bis zu Miley dauert in etwa zehn Minuten, aber sie steigt nicht gleich aus. Sie sieht mich für eine Sekunde lang unsicher an, dann schluckt sie.

„Lil... kommst du vielleicht mit mir rein? Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine zu Hause sein müssen. Daddy und Jackson sind bei einem Baseball-Spiel und kommen erst sehr spät wieder.", sie sieht hoffnungslos in meine Augen auf und ich nicke sofort. Ich schlüpfe aus dem Wagen und sie tut das Gleiche. Wir winken Oliver und betreten zusammen das große Haus.

Mein Herz schlägt schnell, aber ich unterdrücke meinen ersten Impuls sie zu packen und an mich zu pressen. Das kann ich ihr jetzt nicht antun. Sie braucht jetzt eine Schulter zum anlehnen, keine geile Freundin. Nicht nach dem, was gerade passiert ist. Ich muss jetzt nur für sie da sein... für mehr hat sie dich nicht hierher eingeladen, Truscott!

Miley seufzt ausgelaugt und bleibt so plötzlich stehen, dass ich fast in sie hinein laufe. Sie wirft einen kleinen Blick über die Schulter und lehnt sich dann nach hinten gegen mich. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und ich lege vorsichtig meine Arme um ihre Hüfte, halte sie fest. Sie bedeckt meine Hände mit ihren.

Ich presse meine Wange gegen ihren Kopf und wiege sie sanft hin und her.

Ich habe sie so vermisst... ich würde sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Ihr ganzes Gewicht liegt in meinen Armen. Sie braucht jetzt diesen Halt, diese Sicherheit, dass ihr nichts passieren kann, solange ich bei ihr bin. Und ich will ihr diesen Komfort geben, denn ich würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert.

„_Ich liebe dich._.", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. Mit sanfter, leiser Stimme. „Bitte verzeih mir."

Die Schuldgefühle zerfressen mich. Wenn ich mich nicht von ihr getrennt hätte, wenn wir zusammen dorthin gegangen wären... dann hätte ich niemals zugelassen, dass sie alleine mit ihm geht. Ich hätte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, es wäre nie soweit gekommen.

Wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, wozu Jake fähig ist... dann hätte sie sich von ihm getrennt. Dann wäre er vielleicht nie auf die Idee gekommen so etwas zu tun. Und das alles nur, weil ich zu viel Angst hatte mein Leben preis zu geben. Ihr alles zu sagen.

Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen, aber ich schlucke sie herunter. Ich muss stark sein.

Für Miley.

Ich spüre ein Verlangen in meinem Bauch, das nichts mit Sex zu tun hat. Ich brauche jetzt Stoff, ich brauche jetzt Alkohol. Ich schlucke stark und sie lehnt sich leicht von mir weg und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Lil, alles in Ordnung? Du zitterst ja. Ist dir kalt, geht es dir nicht gut?", Schweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn und ich gehe mit sicherem Schritt in Richtung Kühlschrank.

Aus dem großen Schrank über der Spüle nehme ich mir ein hohes Glas und ziehe die Tür zur kleinen Antarktis auf. Ich suche hastig durch die Fächer und schließlich in der hintersten Ecke werde ich fündig. Na endlich. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Miley starrt mich an, aber ich kippe den Inhalt der Flasche in mein Glas.

Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und augenblicklich fühle ich, wie sich meine Nerven beruhigen und ich wieder still werde. Ich leere mein Glas und atme einmal tief ein und aus, schenke meiner Freundin einen kleinen Blick über die Schulter. Sie lehnt an der Kücheninsel und beobachtet mich eindringlich. Ich sehe weg.

„Du bist abhängig.", ihre Stimme kalt und präzise, ihre Wortwahl ohne Schlupfwinkel. Es ist unmissverständlich und offensichtlich. Ich habe dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Aber ich bewege mich auch nicht. „Du bist abhängig...?" Dieses Mal ist es eher eine kleine Frage.

„Offensichtlich."

Ich drücke mich vom Tresen weg, stelle die Flasche zurück, verstaue mein Glas in der Spülmaschine und setze mich auf einen der hohen Stühle. Sie bedenkt mich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und seufzt dann leise. Ich nehme ihre Hand und versuche mich an einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Das ist keine große Sache. Ich gewöhn es mir wieder ab, keine Sorge. Ich brauchte nur etwas... um mich abzulenken.", sie ist die wunderschönste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Die Art und Weise wie sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. Wie sich ihre Augen überschlagen. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen, du siehst müde aus."

Leicht nickend steht sie auf. Ich folge ihr leise die Treppe hinauf...

Dunkelheit umspielt ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihr sanft geschnittenes Kinn, ihre hübsche Nase, ihre von der anhaltenden Finsternis fast schwarz gefärbten Haare. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich in einem Rhythmus, den ich nicht verstehe und ihre Hände liegen leicht und unbeweglich an meiner Brust.

Sie schläft. Und ich bin wach.

Ich habe einen Arm um sie gelegt und starre sie an. Seit sie eingeschlafen ist und ihr sanftes Atmen den Raum erfüllt hat, liege ich da und wache über sie. Ich will ihr Retter sein, ihr Held, ihre Liebe. Ich seufze leise und streiche über ihre Wange. Sie rührt sich nicht.

Gott bewahre mich. Sollte ihr jemals etwas zustoßen, könnte ich mir nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass Jake nicht noch einmal so etwas anstellen kann. Und wenn ich ihm selbst den Hals umknicken muss. Niemand tut meiner Miley so weh und kommt damit davon.

Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass Miley kleine Sommersprossen auf der Nase hat. Oder die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Nase leicht rümpft, während sie ein- und ausatmet. Ich lasse erneut einen kleinen, zufriedenen Seufzer entfahren und festige meinen Griff um ihre Hüfte.

Es ist vollkommen leise im Haus. Robbie Ray und Jackson sind noch nicht zurück und Miley schläft ruhig vor sich hin. Die Bettdecke ist warm um unsere Körper gepresst und ich kann den Duft ihrer Haare in der Luft und auf den Kissen vernehmen. Flieder und Vanille. Ich grinse.

„_Ich liebe dich, Miles. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich_.", ich kann ihr das jetzt sagen. So oft ich will, so lange ich will. Wann und wo auch immer ich es will, kann ich ihr sagen, wie sehr ich sie doch liebe. Wie unglaublich wichtig sie mir ist. Ich muss mich nicht länger verstecken.

Ein leises Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, als Miley ihren Griff in meinem T-Shirt leicht festigt und ihren Kopf nah an mich presst. Sie wacht nicht auf. So sollte es immer sein. Nur sie und ich, hier in diesem Bett. Mir würde es vollkommen ausreichen sie immerzu nur anzusehen. Irgendetwas gäbe es immer, das es zu bestaunen gibt.

Sie ist perfekt.

Wie konnte ich unsere Beziehung nur jemals riskieren? Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht, als ich mit Rach geschlafen habe? War mir Miley nicht genug... hätte ich es wirklich verhindern können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte? Was habe ich eigentlich je an ihr gefunden (na ja, außer vielleicht, dass sie verboten gut aussieht und attraktiv ist wie sonst kaum etwas).

Aber Miley ist doch mindestens genauso schön, so attraktiv. Viel schöner, auf ihre Weise. Wieso also musste ich auch noch unbedingt Hand an ihrer Cousine anlegen? Mir sollte eine Stewart genügen. Ich war gierig. Gierig nach zu viel, ich habe ihr hinterher geschmachtet.

Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass wir noch einmal Sex haben. Ich dachte mir, es würde nichts bedeuten und vielleicht würde ich Miley über die ganze Sache vergessen. Aber was hat es mir tatsächlich eingebracht? Eine neue Abhängigkeit, Streit mit meiner besten Freundin und ein Alkoholproblem.

Dafür, dass ich für einen Nachmittag lang befriedigt und glücklich gewesen war. Ich bin erbärmlich. Miley hätte mir gar nicht verzeihen dürfen. Ich bin ein Schwein, ich gehöre geschlachtet. Ich glaube, ich lasse mich selbst einweisen, sobald ich Jake niedergemacht habe.

Dieser Mistkerl... er hat versucht Miley zu missbrauchen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Dieser Typ war Mal mein bester Freund... wie kann das überhaupt sein? Dass er sich so sehr verändert hat. Ich frage mich, wieso er damals so wütend auf mich war.

Ich meine, er wollte heute seine Wut bestimmt nur an Smiley Miley auslassen, weil ich ihn verärgert habe. Er wollte es mir heimzahlen und dafür hat er Miley benutzt. Weil er genau weiß, was sie für mich bedeutet. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Wie man sich so in jemandem täuschen kann.

Ich werde mich ändern. Ich werde mein Leben in den Griff kriegen. Ich werde mit dem Alkohol und mit den Zigaretten aufhören und wieder regelmäßig zur Schule gehen. Und ich werde nie wieder auch nur ein anderes Mädchen ansehen, solange ich meine wunderbare Beziehung zu Miles noch habe.

„_Ich verspreche es dir. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun, keine Sorge._", ich fühle mich mit ihr so vollständig. Sie komplettiert mich. Sie ist meine andere Hälfte, meine zweite Seite. Die Amarenakirsche auf meinem Eisbecher.

Ich fühle mich bei ihr so anders, so wie bei noch niemandem zuvor. Sie hat mein Herz gestohlen und ich hoffe, dass es nie wieder zurück gibt. Ich kann nur beten sie drückt es nicht zu fest, wenn sie es in ihrer kleinen Hand hält.

Es ist Acht Uhr und ich stehe in der Küche. Nein, ich trinke nicht schon wieder Alkohol. Ich koche mir Kaffee. Ich habe für mich herausgefunden, dass der mir bei Bauchschmerzen hilft. Und genau das habe ich jetzt. Fiese, unfreundliche, gemeine Bauchschmerzen.

Wahrscheinlich von dem vielen, süßen Punsch. Ich wusste es, ich hätte das Zeug nicht anrühren sollen. Das konnte ja nur Ärger geben. Ich bin allein, immerhin ist es früh am Morgen. Miley schläft noch, ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Meine arme Miley braucht ihren Schlaf. Ich hoffe nur, sie hat keine Alpträume von diesem Mistkerl.

Ich stehe in T-Shirt und Boxer da und kippe die schwarze Flüssigkeit in eine große Tasse.

Auch Robbie Ray und Jackson schlafen noch. Es ist völlig ruhig im Haus. Ich lehne mich gegen den Tresen und setze die Tasse an den Mund. Ich nippe leicht daran. Schwarz, so wie ich ihn mag. Ich schließe genüsslich die Augen und seufze leicht.

Dann höre ich Schritte.

Ich öffne meine Augen und starre in ein Paar hellblaue, die mich ansehen. Ich stelle meine Tasse ab, verschränke meine Arme vor dem Körper und nicke leicht. Das Augenpaar sieht mich nur an, als es sich auf einen Küchenstuhl setzt. Ich drehe mich um und hole eine zweite Tasse hervor.

„Guten Morgen, Robbie Ray.", ich kippe ihm einen Kaffee und stelle ihn vor seine Nase, Milch und Zucker gleich daneben. Er nickt, präpariert sein Getränk und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck. Er weiß, was ich getan habe und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nicht glücklich darüber ist, dass ich wieder da bin. Ich habe seinem kleinen _Baby-Girl_ weh getan.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich mit meiner Tochter vertragen, ja?", er stellt seine Tasse zur Seite und ich greife nach meiner. Einfach nur, damit ich etwas zu tun habe und nicht gleich durchdrehe. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn er mich mit einem so kalten, vorwurfsvollen Blick ansieht. Und dabei hat er ja auch noch Recht.

„Es scheint so.", ich leere meine Tasse und schiebe sie zur Seite. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm die ganze Sache mit Jake erzählen soll, immerhin ist das Mileys Angelegenheit. „Wir haben uns gestern auf dem Ball getroffen und...", ich kann nicht weiter reden, denn er erhebt sich blitzschnell und baut sich vor mir auf.

„Du hörst mir jetzt mal zu, junges Fräulein. Solltest du noch einmal so eine Sache mit meiner Tochter abziehen, dann bist du fällig. Ich habe noch Großvater Stewarts Gewehr zu Hause und ich zögere nicht es zu benutzen, wenn meiner Tochter das Herz gebrochen wird. Hast du mich verstanden?!", seltsamer Weise macht er mir sehr viel weniger Angst als diese Roxy und ich bleibe standhaft. Ich habe schon mit größeren Kerlen gerungen.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht Miley noch einmal weh zu tun, Sir. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.", ich halte seinem Blick stand, sein Zeigefinger in einen Punkt gleich unterhalb meines Schlüsselbeines gepresst. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis er dann endlich nickt und von mir ablässt.

Ich atme schnell aus und kippe mir einen neuen Kaffee. Mein Verlangen nach Alkohol bei Stress kommt gerade zurück und ich kann jetzt nicht anfangen das zu trinken, wenn Ms. S im Raum ist. Er lässt sich wieder nieder und hält seine Tasse hoch. Ich ziehe meine Augenbraue hoch.

„Noch eine Tasse bitte, Lil. Jetzt, wo du meinen Standpunkt kennst. Na ja, ich glaube dir. Und was Miley mir erzählt hat... Dass du die Schule geschwänzt und dich mit Drogen voll gepumpt hast, weil es dir so schlecht ging... Du bist nicht abhängig, oder? Denn dann könnte ich dir nicht erlauben mit Miley zusammen zu sein.", ich schlucke und verstecke mein Gesicht für einen Moment in meinem Kaffee.

„Natürlich nicht. Ollie hat übertrieben, ich habe nur einen Joint geraucht, der mich für ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Mehr war das nicht. Ich habe mich hauptsächlich mit Schokolade zu gegessen. Ich habe sogar zugenommen!", ich hebe mein T-Shirt mit einer Hand hoch und zeige... gar nichts, für den Außenstehenden. Aber man kann meine Rippen nicht mehr ganz so deutlich sehen.

Robbie Ray rollt mit den Augen. Ich kippe ihm Kaffee nach.

„Immer noch ein Klappergestell, wie ich sehe. Du isst zu wenig.", wie schön, dass er das Offensichtliche noch einmal wiedergibt. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Nach diesem netten Gespräch fühle ich mich wirklich besser. Nicht. Er fängt an zu glucksen und ich starre ihn verständnislos an.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?" Er hebt eine Achsel und steht dann auf, den Kaffee in der Hand. Er greift nach einer Aktentasche, die auf einem nahen Tischchen steht. Eine kleine Kommode unmittelbar hinter dem Fernseher. Etwas fällt mir ins Auge.

„Also dann, Lil. Ihr könnt euch einen schönen Tag machen. Ich bin auf einem Meeting für den Rest des Tages und Jackson muss nachher noch arbeiten. Vielleicht wollt ihr ja Miles Geburtstag nachfeiern. Aber übertreibt es bitte nicht.", er beobachtet mich abschätzend. „Wehe du versuchst was!""

Ich hebe beide Hände in einer Abwehrhaltung. „Ich werde mich hüten.", Robbie nickt und verschwindet aus der Tür, bevor ich noch irgendetwas anderes sagen kann. Wow, einen so schnellen Abgang habe ich noch nie bei jemandem gesehen. Aber es ist besser so.

Ich schleiche zum Kühlschrank und ziehe dieselbe Flasche raus, die ich gestern Abend angebrochen habe. Meine Hände zittern, ich kneife die Augen zusammen und setze die Flasche an den Mund, nehme zwei große Schlucke. Ich setze ab und atme tief ein. Die Flasche ist jetzt noch halb voll. Ich stelle sie zurück und wende mich der kleinen Kommode zu.

In drei großen Schritten bin ich bei ihr und lehne mich über die vielen Bilder. Da ist eins von einer hübschen, jungen Frau die Miley wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aussieht. Das muss ihre Mutter sein. Ich fahre ihr Gesicht mit einem zitternden Finger nach. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an ihren Todestag, als es Miley so miserabel ging. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht auf meine Anrufe reagiert.

Daneben steht ein Bild von Miley, ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater. Miles sieht viel jünger aus. Vielleicht... ich weiß nicht, 12 oder 13. Ich schmunzele. Meine kleine, süße Miley. Aber es ist ein großes, längsseitiges Bild, das mir direkt ins Auge springt. Ich erinnere mich auch an diesen Tag.

Es war heiß gewesen und Miley und ihr Bruder waren von Robbie Ray dazu verdonnert worden den Wagen zu waschen. Und ich – unschuldig wie ich bin – wollte sie besuchen gehen. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde, aber sie hat mich einfach dazu gezwungen zu helfen...

Hinterher waren wir alle drei klitschnass und voller Schaum und Mr. S hat es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen die ganze Sache bildlich festzuhalten. Da stehen wir also. Miley, Jackson und ich. Mein Arm um Mileys nasse Schulter gelegt und meine andere Hand gerade dabei Jackson gegen den Hinterkopf zu donnern. Wir alle drei lachen. Wow, ich habe einen eigenen Platz in der Stewart-Familie...

Ich lehne mich auf die Kommode und schmunzele. Und ich höre wieder Schritte hinter mir.

Ich würde diese Schritte überall heraushören. Aber ich drehe mich nicht um, und sie sagt nichts. Sie ist stehen geblieben und ich weiß, dass sie mich beobachtet. Ich fühle ihren Blick in meinem Nacken, aber nicht nur da. Mein Grinsen wird breiter.

Ich werfe einen kleinen, unschuldigen Blick über die Schulter und ich behalte Recht. Ihre Augen sind auf eine wesentlich tiefere Stelle meines Körpers gerichtet. Ich muss ein Kichern unterdrücken und räuspere mich leicht und fast nicht vernehmlich.

„Nicht, dass es mich stört. Aber... wieso starrst du meinen Hintern an?", jetzt drehe ich mich um und fixiere sie direkt und sie wird sofort rot. Sie murmelt etwas Unverständliches, dreht sich von mir weg und geht in Richtung Küchenzeile. Und jetzt kichere ich. Sie setzt sich an den Tisch und ich folge ihr.

Ich komme hinter ihr zum Stehen und streiche mit meiner Nase über ihr rechtes Ohr, schlinge meine Arme sanft um ihre Taille. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Smiley.", ich kann fast riechen, wie sie mit den Augen rollt und sie dreht sich auf dem Stuhl um, sodass wir uns gegenüber sind. Sie rümpft ihre Nase.

„Du hast Alkohol getrunken. Gerade erst, man riecht es.", ich seufze und lasse sie los, umrunde die Insel um neuen Kaffee zu machen. Miley braucht Morgens oft einen um richtig wach zu werden. Meistens jedenfalls, sie sieht heute aber ziemlich ausgeschlafen aus. Zumindest mehr als sonst.

Es ist jetzt halb Neun.

„Du hast gesagt, du willst es dir abgewöhnen. Das hat ja super geklappt.", ich schnaube angesichts ihres Sarkasmus'. Ich betätige den Knopf für die Maschine und lehne mich über den Tisch zu ihr. Sie fixiert mich mit traurigen und schon wieder besorgten Augen. Aber ich kann da auch nichts dran machen.

„Das geht nunmal nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Das braucht Zeit. Außerdem war es nur ein kleiner Schluck.", sie beobachtet mich.

„Du lügst. Deine rechte Augenbraue zuckt. Das tut sie immer, wenn du lügst. Wie viel hast du getrunken, Lil.", meine Augen weiten sich leicht. Meine Augenbraue zuckt? Ich lege eine Hand darauf und sie rollt jetzt wirklich mit den Augen. Ich stöhne leise und ungehalten.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schön von deinem Vater bedroht zu werden, weil du seiner Tochter das Herz gebrochen hast und er dich eigentlich nicht in seinem Haus sehen will. Ich bin nervös geworden und hatte Stress. Und wenn ich Stress habe, dann trinke ich Alkohol. Es waren nur zwei Schlucke aus derselben Flasche, wie von gestern. Und jetzt ist es ja auch wieder gut, keine große Sache!", ich stütze meinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und sehe sie leicht schmollend an.

Sie seufzt leise und lehnt sich auf ihrem Platz vor, sodass ich ihr Gesicht unmittelbar vor meinem wiedersehe. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf meine presst und sanft ihre Augen schließt. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und bewege meinen Mund in einem sanften Rhythmus gegen ihren. Das kann ich jetzt tun. Ich kann sie jetzt küssen, wann auch immer ich will.

Ich komme sanft um den Tisch, ohne den Kuss zu durchbrechen und sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich lecke über ihre Unterlippe und eine Sekunde später fühle ich, wie sie ihren Mund leicht öffnet und mir Einlass gewährt. Ich lächele in den Kuss. Ich genieße es. Ich liebe es.

•◘○

Mileys Herz machte Hüpfer und eine Million Schmetterlinge schienen in ihrem Bauch nach Überleben zu ringen. Sie fühlte Lillys Hände an ihrer Taille und Lillys Zunge in ihrem Mund. Lillys Lippen so weich wie sie immer gewesen waren. Und Miley wusste, dass es das Richtige gewesen war, ihr zu verzeihen.

Die Kante der Kücheninsel stach ihr schmerzhaft in den Rücken, aber sie blendete den Schmerz aus, als Lilly sie zurück auf einen der Stühle hob und sich zwischen Mileys Beine presste. Sie konnte ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, was in Lillys Mund verloren ging. Sie spürte, wie Lillys linke Hand ihren Weg zu Mileys Wange fand und sanft über ihr Gesicht strich.

Erst als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, stieß sie Lilly sanft von sich, hielt sie an ihrem T-Shirt auf halber Armlänge von sich.. Sie atmete schwer und starrte gebannt in Lillys türkise Augen. Sie schienen niemals aufzuhören, tief wie der Himmel. Lilly hatte Miley einmal gesagt, dass ihre Augen sie manchmal an einen Ozean erinnerten.

Der Ozean und der Himmel. Miley lächelte leicht und ließ dann ganz von Lilly ab, die offenbar versuchte sich wieder ein wenig zu fassen und sich jetzt ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle setzte. Der Kaffee kochte und Miley erhob sich. Im nächsten Moment tauchte ein müde wirkender Jackson in der Küche auf.

Er grüßte Lilly und Miley gleichermaßen und nahm die Tasse Kaffee seiner Schwester dankend an, bevor er sich neben der Skaterin niederließ, die ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Vermutlich, um ein bisschen der Hitze loszuwerden, die sich im Raum angesammelt zu haben schien.

Miley kippte sich eine eigene Tasse und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen, starrte ihre Liebe und ihren Bruder leise an, bevor ihre Gedanken wieder zu der Tätigkeit wanderten, die sie eben gerade betrieben hatten. Sanfte Röte schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie versteckte sich in ihrem heißen Getränk. Jackson warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, schien es dann allerdings fallen zu lassen.

Er stand auf, stellte seine Tasse hin und winkte den beiden, bevor er aus der Tür verschwand ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Miley störte es nicht. So konnte sie noch mehr Zeit mit ihrer Lilly verbringen, allein. Ihr Vater würde den Tag über verschwunden bleiben – er hatte ein paar wichtige Hannah-Produzenten zu treffen und Jackson arbeitete.

Miley biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die immer noch kribbelte. Sie schmeckte den Alkohol jetzt auf ihrer eigenen Zunge und wartete darauf, dass sich Lilly wieder rührte. Was sie auch tat, drei Sekunden später. „Also, wir sind jetzt allein, was?" Miley fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht etwas zu aufgeregt anhörte, denn im nächsten Moment grinste die Skaterin und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Irgendeine bestimmte Sache, auf die du hinaus willst, Miles? Übrigens hatte ich gestern gar keine Gelegenheit dir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag zu sagen. Komm her.", sei breitete ihre Arme aus und Miley lief glucksend in sie hinein. Lilly drücke sie fest und küsste sanft ihre Schläfe. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miles. Ich liebe dich." Miley lächelte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Lilly schien ihren Griff nur noch zu verfestigen und Miley sog langsam ihren Duft ein. Lilly und Zitrus, so wie am Abend zuvor. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Gestern Abend, Jake, der Wald. Sie drückte ihre Augen fest zu und ihr ganzer Körper schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. Lilly seufzte leise.

„Schon okay, Miles. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, ich bin nicht er. Ich werde dich immer beschützen.", Mileys Körper entspannte sich leicht, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch schlecht. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis Lilly weg zu stoßen und davon zu rennen. Aber gleichzeitig wollte sie die Skaterin spüren und nah bei sich haben. „Ich habe noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich."

Miley machte sich sanft von Lilly los und sah sie fragend an. Die Surferin grinste und hielt einen Zeigefinger hoch. Sie rannte nach oben – vermutlich in Mileys Zimmer – und die Pop-Prinzessin ließ sich auf ihre grüne Couch nieder und wartete. Nicht einmal eine Minute später hörte sie polternde Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Hättest du noch lauter sein können, Lilly?", die Blondine hinter ihr gluckste und tauchte in Mileys Blickfeld auf. „Also, was hast du dir denn Nettes überlegt. Ich weiß, mein Geburtstagsgeschenk war nicht so besonders... aber ich konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken, als an ein Shirt..." Lilly lächelte.

„Ich liebe es. Ich hab es die ganze Zeit über getragen die letzten Wochen. Wenn es nicht gerade in der Waschmaschine war.", Lilly kniete sich vor Miley und hielt ihr eine Box hin. Mileys Herz blieb stehen und sie starrte die Skaterin an. „Na komm schon, mach es auf."

Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Paket. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Surferin, die immer noch da kniete und lächelte. Miley schluckte und wollte gerade das Päckchen öffnen, da überlegte sie es sich anders. Sie packte Lilly am Kragen ihres Shirts und küsste sie. Lilly schien sich erschrocken zu haben, die Unterbrechung jedoch nicht zu verachten.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Knie und fuhr fort Mileys Mund mit den unglaublichsten Gefühlen zu verwöhnen, die die Brünette je erlebt hatte. Sie trennten sich und Miley musste beim Anblick von Lillys Gesicht grinsen. Es war kein richtiges Lächeln, es war eher ein Blick vollkommener Glückseligkeit.

„Und du hast es noch nicht einmal aufgemacht.", Miley kicherte.

Vorsichtig klappte sie die kleine Schachtel auf. Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Es war eine wunderschöne, silberne Kette. Lilly grinste. „Ich hab dem Mann vom Juwelier gesagt ich will eine Miley-Kette und er hat sich beschwert, dass du einen so komischen Namen hast.", Miley hob die Kette aus der Box und besah sie sich von allen Seiten. „Magst du sie?"

Jetzt wirkte die Skaterin nervös. „Sie ist wunderschön. Danke, Lil." Lilly nahm sie aus Mileys Hand und öffnete den Verschluss. Die Pop-Prinzessin hob ihre Haare an und ließ die Blondine die Kette um ihren Hals legen. Die weichen Finger auf ihrer Haut ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zucken und auf ihrem Nacken bildete sich eine kleine Gänsehaut.

„Als wärst du mit ihr geboren.", die Surferin gab Miley einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und setzte sich wieder vor Miley auf den Boden, beobachtete sie. Miley wurde rot und sah weg, Lilly nahm ihre Hände. „Was ist los? Hab ich was Falsches gemacht?" Lillys besorgtes Gesicht brachte Miley dazu aufzubrechen.

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf und lächelte dann leicht, legte eine Hand auf ihre neue Kette. Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und legte ihren Kopf etwas schief. Miley kicherte und fuhr durch Lillys blondes Haar. Über Lillys scharfe Gesichtszüge, ihren schmalen Mund, der doch so weich war. Sie blieb an Lillys Kinn stehen.

Sie zog Lilly zu sich und umarmte sie fest. Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Haaren und ließ einen entspannten und erleichterten Seufzer los. Miley brauchte diesen Körper und diesen Geist um glücklich zu sein. Sie fragte sich nur, wie lange ihr Glück dieses Mal halten würde. Sie konnte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihr Glück stand und fiel mit diesem Menschen.

_Und egal wie sehr sie Lilly nicht verlieren wollte, sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht in ihrer Hand lag._


	23. Renn schneller

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 23 – Renn schneller**

Miley gehört mir. Sie gehört endlich ganz allein mir. Ich hätte mir das niemals träumen lassen. Aber ich bin glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Sie liegt in meinen Armen und atmet ruhig. Wir liegen in ihrem Bett und sehen fern. Ich weiß nicht, was sie gerade denkt, ich bin einfach entspannt und habe weder das Bedürfnis zu Rauchen, noch zu trinken.

Ich fühle mich gut. Sie ist meine Heilung.

„_Penny for your thoughts_.", ich liebe diesen Spruch. Meinen Arm um ihren Bauch gelegt verschmelze ich mit ihrer Seite. Sie dreht ihr Gesicht zu mir und sieht mich an, lächelt dann und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was in deinem kleinen, süßen Köpfchen vor sich geht?"

Sie schüttelt ihn noch einmal.

Als ich mit meiner Nase leicht über ihren Hals fahre und puste, beginnt sie zu kichern und ich gluckse. Ich küsse ihren Hals. Meine Hand auf ihrem Bauch zieht kleine Kreise und schiebt sich unter ihr Top. Ich frage mich, woher sie ihre Bauchmuskeln hat. Soweit ich weiß, macht sie doch gar keinen Sport.

Ich lecke und sauge an ihrem Puls, der zu rasen anfängt. Ich grinse gegen ihre Haut und rutsche weiter nach unten, knabbere leicht an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Ich rolle mich rüber und presse meinen Mund auf ihren. Meine Arme liegen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes.

Ihre Hände gleiten über meine Arme und meinen Rücken und ich schiebe mein Bein zwischen ihre und presse mein Knie gegen ihr Zentrum. Sie stöhnt in den Kuss und ich grinse wieder schadenfroh. Aber wenn wir nicht gleich aufhören, kann ich mein Versprechen Mr. S gegenüber nicht halten und ich werde ganz sicher etwas versuchen.

Sie zieht am unteren Ende meines T-Shirts, aber ich löse mich von ihr, drücke meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. Wir atmen beide schwer. „Wir sollten aufhören. Ich will deinen Vater nicht verärgern oder untergraben.", sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und legt ihren Kopf etwas schief. Sie streckt ihre Arme aus und legt sie um meinen Nacken.

„Was hat Daddy damit zu tun?", sie spielt mit meinem Haar und setzt einen kleinen Schmollmund auf. Man, sie ist so verdammt süß. Ich kann mir ein kleines Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hab deinem Vater versprochen, dass ich mich benehme und nicht versuche, mit seiner Tochter zu schlafen. Und wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhören, dann könnte ich mein Ziel aus den Augen verlieren.", ich rolle mich von ihr runter, verschränke die Arme hinterm Kopf und starre auf den Fernseher.

„Klingt, als hättest du ein erfülltes Gespräch geführt...", sie nestelt sich gegen mich und schlingt jetzt ihrerseits einen Arm um meinen Bauch. Auf dem Fernseher flackert Hannah Montana. Ich bin drauf und dran los zu legen, aber ich halte mich zurück. „Guck, Hannah Montana."

Ich nicke leicht und wirble eine ihrer Haarlocken durch meine Finger.

„Wen findest du eigentlich attraktiver. Mich... oder Hannah?", ist das eine Fangfrage? Denn ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht falsch beantworten. Ich starre für eine Sekunde den Bildschirm an und sie piekt mich spielerisch in die Seite. „Hey, sie ist ein internationaler Pop-Star... ich könnte verstehen wenn du sie lieber magst als mich."

Da ist etwas in ihrer Stimme, was mich irritiert. Als wollte sie mich auf den Arm nehmen.

„Miles, ich liebe dich. Und nur weil ich Hannah Montana sexuell attraktiv finde, heißt das nicht, dass ich euch gegeneinander eintauschen würde. Ich lasse dich nie wieder für irgendetwas gehen.", ich fixiere ihren Blick und sie lächelt. „Was? Das ist die Wahrheit! Meine Augenbraue zuckt nicht!"

Sie kichert jetzt und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss.

„Genau das wollte ich von dir hören, Lil.", sie springt auf und zieht mich auf die Füße. Okay... was kommt jetzt? Sie nimmt meine Hand und führt mich in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Sie schiebt eine Tür auf und zieht mich hinein. „Ich werde dir jetzt was zeigen. Und ich will... dass du ruhig bleibst, okay?"

„Sicher, nur... wieso stehen wir in deinem Schrank? Willst du hier rum machen..? Hach, das turnt dich wohl an.", sie schlägt mir gegen die Schulter, lacht dann aber. Ich lege einen Arm um sie und flüstere. „Jetzt Mal im Ernst, Miles. Was geht hier ab? Hast du hier eine Sammlung abgeschlagener Köpfe drin und hast gewartet, bis ich mich in dich verliebe, damit du mich hinzufügen kannst?"

„Du kommst auf die seltsamsten Ideen...", sie macht einen Schritt nach vorne und zieht die Tür hinter uns zu. Wir stehen jetzt fast komplett in Dunkelheit und ich packe sie von hinten um die Hüfte. Sie schiebt ein paar Klamotten zur Seite und sucht mit ihrer Hand offenbar nach etwas. Sie scheint es zu finden, denn im nächsten Moment geht klickend Licht an.

Auf einer großen Tür vor uns steht: HM. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie die Tür auf stößt und ich mich in einem neuen Raum wiederfinde. Er ist voll gestellt mit allen möglichen Klamotten. Schuhe, Ohrringe, Ketten, Gürtel und das Highlight... ein riesiges Podest voller Outfits.

„Okay... jetzt verwirrst du mich...? Das ist noch seltsamer als abgeschlagene Köpfe.", ich trete von ihr weg und betrachte eine Vitrine mit teuer aussehendem Schmuck. „Bist du irgendwie reich und versuchst ein normales Leben zu führen, aber hast ständig Shopping-Anfälle? Bist du kaufsüchtig? Du kannst mir das sagen, das wär okay.", ich kriege eine Hand gegen den Hinterkopf und drehe mich langsam um.

Meine Augen werden groß, als ich die eine Person erblicke, die ich nie dachte zu treffen.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist Hannah Montana!", sie macht sichere Schritte auf mich zu und zieht mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Linie von meinem Kinn bis hinunter zum Verschluss meiner Hose und zieht mich an meinem Gürtel zu ihr.

„Du findest Hannah Montana also sexuell attraktiv?", sie kichert leicht und ich schlucke. Ich glaube, ich bin gerade gestorben. „Lilly, komm mal wieder runter! Alles was passiert ist, ist dass ich mir eine blonde Perücke aufgesetzt habe. Keine große Sache.", sie zieht sie herunter und da steht wieder meine Miley.

„Okay. Also bist du wirklich reich... aber du bist außerdem ein internationaler Pop-Star und meine dreckige Phantasie, seit ich denken kann... Das ist ein Schock.", ich fahre mir durch die Haare und lehne mich etwas unsicher gegen die Wand. Ich brauche jetzt halt. Meine feste Freundin ist Hannah Montana...

„Stört es dich? Ich meine... ich wollte es dir ja schon früher sagen, aber ich war mir einfach nicht sicher. Ich konnte dir einfach bis jetzt nicht vertrauen. Aber wem hätte ich es besser erzählen können, als meinem Ritter, hm?", ich nicke leicht und sehe mich noch einmal um. Sie lehnt sich gegen mich und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich lege mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.

„Bist du deswegen manchmal Abends verschwunden und reagierst nicht auf Anrufe? Weil du auf Konzerte gehst... ähm, sie gibst?", Miley ist Hannah Montana. Miley ist Hannah Montana. Atmen, Lil, atmen! Ich schlucke leicht und warte auf eine Antwort.

„Die meiste Zeit über ja. Manchmal sind es auch teure Promi-Partys... Jetzt wo du mein dunkles Geheimnis kennst, kann ich dich ja mal mitnehmen. Tracy würde sich bestimmt freuen dich kennen zu lernen. Sie freut sich gleichermaßen über hübsche Jungs wie über hübsche Mädchen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", mein Gesicht zieht sich unfreundlich zusammen.

„Wenn sie versucht in deine Unterwäsche zu kommen, dann ist sie fällig. Dann kriegt sie einen fiesen Schlag ins Gesicht und einen Tritt in den Hintern.", Miley küsst mich sanft und ich lege meine Arme um ihre Schultern. Niemals wieder lasse ich sie gehen. Niemals, niemals, niemals.

„Sie hat einen Freund, keine Sorge. Außerdem... was soll ich mit ihr, wenn ich dich haben kann?"

•◘○

„Gute Antwort.", Lilly lachte und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. Miley lächelte und schmiegte ihre Nase gegen Lillys Hals. „Schlag mich bitte, sollte ich mich irgendwann mal böse verhalten oder versuchen dir irgendetwas ab zu luchsen. Ich weiß ja eigentlich, dass ich das nie machen würde... aber nur für den Fall, okay? Einfach eine drüber hauen und dann geht es bestimmt wieder."

„Ich merk's mir. Bist du sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmacht? Ich will nicht, dass diese Sache unsere Beziehung belastet.", Lilly drückte sich von der Wand weg und wirbelte die Brünette durch den Raum. „Was machst du?" Lilly wirbelte sie zurück in ihre Arme.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass es unsere Beziehung belastet, dann wird es das nicht.", sie hob Miley hoch in ihre Arme und verließ den Kleiderschrank, stieß die Tür des eigentlichen Schranks auf und legte Miley zurück auf ihr Bett. „Miley, nur weil du Hannah Montana bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich weniger liebe. Dich, Miley Stewart, als Person und als Mensch... und dein Körper ist natürlich auch nicht zu verachten."

„Lilly!", die Blondine grinste.

„Worauf ich hinaus will... Ich habe mich nicht in Hannah Montana verliebt... sondern in den Menschen hinter diesen blauen Augen. Das erste Mal als ich dich gesehen habe... Im allerersten Moment. Ich kannte dich nicht einmal und du hast meine Welt schon auf den Kopf gestellt. Es ist unwichtig, ob du ein Pop-Star bist. Du bist du und ich liebe dich deswegen.", als Lilly endete, schwammen Mileys Augen in Tränen.

Sie warf sich in Lillys Arme und dicke Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen.

„Du großer Softie! Wer hätte je vermutet, dass du so romantisch sein kannst.", Lilly gluckste leicht und drückte ihre Freundin. Der Fernseher lief immer noch, aber Miley ignorierte ihn. „Und ich hatte Angst, du könntest Hannah mehr mögen, als mich." Sie holte etwas wackelig Luft.

„Ach Miley, das könnte nie passieren. Weißt du das denn nicht? Bevor ich allerdings in zu viel Schmalz und Schmacht abfalle... lass uns weiter fernsehen, okay? Weißt du, so tränenreiche Zusammenkünfte machen mich irgendwie immer ganz wuschig. Wir sollten aufhören.", sie wischte wieder einmal über Mileys Wange und nahm mit ihrem Daumen die Tränen mit.

Miley nickte leicht, gab Lilly ein lang anhaltenden Kuss und die beiden legten sich zurück auf das Bett.

„Du bist Hannah Montana. Ist das der Grund, wieso du immer so verlegen wirst, wenn ich über sie spreche?", Lilly kicherte und piekte in Mileys Wange. „Schade, jetzt kriege ich ja nie wieder diese Röte zu sehen... Wie traurig!" Miley schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf.

„Lass du dich doch mal so beschreiben! Dann würdest du auch rot werden.", die Brünette grummelte und setzte sich auf. Lilly tat es ihr gleich und legte ein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Miley warf ihr einen kleinen Blick zu, was sie fast sofort bereute. Die Blondine hatte ein verführerisches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Darf ich sie weiter so umgarnen? Denn, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du sie bist... wäre das doch kein Betrügen, oder? Ich würde nur die Tatsachen noch etwas näher aufzeigen. Und du kannst dich dann von mir geschmeichelt fühlen.", das brachte die Pop-Prinzessin tatsächlich zum Lachen.

„Meinetwegen kannst du das gerne tun, Lil.", als Lilly die Arme in die Luft streckte und aufsprang, zuckte Miley zusammen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Liebe sich derart über so etwas freuen würde. „Okay, du bist etwas zu fröhlich darüber." Stellte sie resigniert fest und verschränkte die Arme vorm Körper. Lilly zwinkerte ihr über die Schulter zu, die Arme noch in der Luft.

„Ich ziehe dich nur auf, Miles. Hannah ist nicht einmal annähernd so heiß wie du. Glaub mir das. Ich hatte genug Blondinen in meinem Leben.", Miley dachte an Rachel und Tiffany. Die beiden Blondinen in Lillys Leben, die sie kannte. Aus beiden Beziehungen schien im Endeffekt nichts Gutes heraus gekommen zu sein.

Aber jetzt war Lilly mit ihr zusammen und dieses Mal würde alles glatt laufen.

Robbie Ray saß in der Küche, trank einen Kaffee und hatte die Zeitung aufgeschlagen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Zeilen und Miley sah ihm dabei zu, wie er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm und dann entspannt seufzte. Sie lächelte leicht. Lilly war schon früh gegangen. Surfen.

Auch wenn Miley sie am liebsten eingeschlossen und bei sich behalten hätte, war ihr klar, dass sie Lilly nicht ihrer Freiheit berauben konnte oder wollte. Die Skaterin war zwar ein gezähmtes Tier, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht immer noch eines war. Also hatte sie sie gehen lassen.

Miley spielte an ihrer neuen Kette herum und ließ einen zufriedenen Seufzer entfahren. Sie liebte es ihre Tage in Lillys Armen zu verbringen. Einfach ihre Nähe zu spüren und zu wissen, dass sie da war. Sie hatte ihrem Vater nichts von Jake gesagt. Sie wollte ihm damit keine Sorgen bereiten.

Lilly hatte auch die Nacht bei Miley verbracht. Sie hatten nichts getan, sie waren sich nur nah gewesen und Miley hatte ihre Anwesenheit genossen und sich an sie gekuschelt. Hatte ihre Wärme in sich aufgenommen und so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn Lilly wirklich mit ihr hätte schlafen wollen.

Die Skaterin schien augenscheinlich vollends zufrieden mit dem Stand ihrer Beziehung. Lange Küsse, viele Berührungen, aber nie etwas, was wirklich weiterging. Die Brünette wusste nicht, ob sie schon für mehr bereit war mit Lilly. Sie vertraute ihr zwar, aber da war auch immer noch die Sache mit Rach, die an ihrem Herz zog.

Lilly hatte ihr mehr als ein Mal versichert, dass sie nur sie liebte und niemand anderen und dass sie Miley für nichts und niemanden in der Welt verlieren wollte. Die Pop-Prinzessin glaubte ihr... bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. Sie konnte es nicht einfach vergessen. Es war passiert und es konnte wieder passieren.

„Woran denkst du, Spätzchen? Probleme mit Lilly?", ihr Vater legte die Zeitung nicht zur Seite, aber seine Augen bewegten sich nicht mehr. Er hatte aufgehört zu lesen, seine Aufmerksamkeit lag vollends auf ihr. Miley seufzte leise.

„Nein, Daddy. Zwischen mir und Lilly ist alles klar. Nach dem kleinen Gespräch, das ihr hattet...", jetzt schmunzelte sie ein wenig. „Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, was ich ihr gestern erzählt habe." Sie hatte vor ihrem Vater zu sagen, dass sie ihre Identität als Hannah preisgegeben hatte. Das würde ihrem Vater nicht gefallen.

„Und was war das, Schatz?", jetzt sah er auf und besah sie mit einem interessierten und besorgten Blick. Jetzt oder nie. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sah zur Seite, ihre Hand immer noch an ihrer Kette. „Was ist das für eine Kette?" Miley sah ihn etwas verdutzt an.

„Lillys Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sie hat sie mir gestern gegeben.", jetzt lächelte sie schnell, bevor sie sich erneut wappnete. Ihr Vater nickte anerkennend. „Ich hab Lilly gestern außerdem von... ich hab ihr von Hannah erzählt." Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und wartete auf den Ausbruch... der nicht kam.

Robbie Ray saß da und sah sie über den Rand seiner Tasse an. Dann nickte er noch einmal.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du es ihr irgendwann erzählst. Immerhin... jetzt wo ihr zusammen seid. Ich hoffe nur, wir können ihr so vertrauen, wie ich denke.", er nahm einen Schluck und stand auf. Dann grinste er sie an. „Du hast gedacht ich würde flippen, nicht wahr?" Miley nickte.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, wem du von dir erzählst und Lilly ist dabei sicher eine der besseren Wahl. Sie wird es nicht ausplaudern, so dumm ist sie nicht.", er blickte aus dem Fenster, als er sich neben sie an die Küchentheke lehnte. Nachdenklich starrte er. „Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Sie war etwas geschockt... aber sie...", Miley blickte verlegen zur Seite. Ihr Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr macht es jedenfalls nicht aus. Sie hat einfach gesagt, dass sie es okay findet, ja." Miley stieß sich von ihrem Platz weg und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Robbie Ray sah ihr nach. Sie würde ihrem eigenen Vater gegenüber garantiert nicht erwähnen, was Lilly wortwörtlich zu ihr gesagt hatte. Oder in welcher Position sie dabei gewesen waren.

Robbie Ray gluckste hinter ihr und sie wusste ganz genau, dass er belustigt mit dem Kopf schüttelte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte.

•◘○

Und auf die _schlimmsten_ Wochen meines Lebens folgt... richtig, die _beste _Woche meines Lebens. Ich bin glücklicher denn je und ich kann euch sagen, das hat nichts mit Oliver zu tun. Auch wenn er wie immer einer der besten Freunde ist, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Na ja wie auch immer! Miley ist die einzige, die im Moment wichtig ist.

Obwohl sie in der Schule noch nicht wirklich _out_ ist, bin ich unglaublich zufrieden. Ein paar Leute haben uns natürlich auf dem Ball gesehen, aber seltsamer Weise ist es verräterisch still um uns. Ich kann trotzdem verstehen, dass Miles noch warten will, bis sie anderen von uns beiden erzählt.. Schüler können ziemlich grausam sein, wenn jemand anders ist als sie. Und bei Leuten wie mir ist das natürlich noch eine extra Sache – siehe Brad oder Jake. Mistkerle.

Apropos Jake. Er hat sein hässliches Gesicht die ganze Woche lang nicht blicken lassen. Und das ist auch besser so. Denn ansonsten hätte ich ihn auseinander genommen. Miley geht es vergleichsweise gut, auch wenn sie immer noch jedes Mal wenn sie einen blonden Jungen sieht zusammen zuckt. Ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf.

Sie hat Ollie von der ganzen Sache erzählt und er ist auch ihr gegenüber einer der besten besten Freunde, die man sich überhaupt ausmalen kann. Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass sie darüber nachdenkt auch Ollie von ihrem Hannah-Komplex – wie ich es so liebevoll nenne – zu erzählen. Für den armen Jungen wäre das zwar ein Schock, aber es wird definitiv lustig sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch tatsächlich wird es zunehmend schwerer mit Miley zusammen zu sein und gleichzeitig nicht _mehr_ mit ihr zu versuchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dafür schon bereit ist. Die ganze Sache mit ihrer Beziehung zu mir ist glaube ich allein schon etwas viel für sie zu verdauen. Ich will sie dann nicht auch noch zusätzlich mit meinen Trieben belasten.

Und nein, ich habe nicht mit Rachel gesprochen, seit ich mit ihr geschlafen habe. Ich habe beschlossen nur noch an ihren freien Tagen zu Dr. Evans zu kommen. Nur noch an Montagen. So kann ich es vermeiden wieder ein Verlangen zu ihr aufzubauen. Ihr seht, ich habe mich gebessert!

Nur die Sache mit dem Alkohol ist so eine Sache... Ich komme von dem Zeug einfach nicht runter. Ich habe Dr. Evans davon erzählt und er war alles andere als glücklich darüber. Ich bezeichne ihn seit etwa zwei Wochen als meinen Freund. Denn die Woche vor Mileys Geburtstag ging es mir zwar ziemlich dreckig, aber ich konnte nicht irgendetwas Dummes machen.

Also bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Mehrmals. Wirklich keine Ahnung, Rachel habe ich dabei nie getroffen. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja ein paar Tage frei genommen... ich weiß es nicht, es ist mir auch relativ egal. Na ja zumindest hat er mir wirklich geholfen das alles zu verarbeiten. Er hat mit mir geredet und versucht aus meinen Gebaren schlau zu werden.

Das macht ihn wirklich sympathisch. Er ist ein guter Mann und er hat mir aufgetragen Sport zu treiben, wann auch immer ich das Bedürfnis nach Alkohol empfinde. Was darauf hinausläuft, dass ich zwangsläufig immer mal wieder aus dem Unterricht verschwinde, die Gänge auf und ab renne – manchmal nach draußen und durch die heiße Sonne – und danach wieder zurückkehre.

Ich meine, entweder tue ich das, oder ich trinke während des Unterrichts bei Kunkle immer wieder Rum. Oder Wodka, oder Wein, oder Korn. Oder sonst irgendetwas, was ich nicht trinken sollte. Miley ist nicht wirklich fröhlich darüber, dass ich immer wieder Unterricht ausfallen lasse, aber sie versteht die ganze Angelegenheit und ist wenigstens zufrieden damit, dass ich mein Versprechen halte und versuche loszukommen.

Bevor ich es vergesse... Morgen ist das Wintermusical und ich bin nervös. Ich darf mich auf keinen Fall verspielen. Ms. Davis hat es mir genau eingebläut. Und sie kann ziemlich überzeugend sein, wenn sie das will. Also strenge ich mich an. Ich muss mich anstrengen, ich muss hundert Prozent bringen.

Ich habe zu Hause ein Klavier – ein Altes zwar aber es tut. Und ich spiele regelmäßig darauf. Jeden Tag etwa zwei Stunden. Ich bin wirklich gut, ich habe mich sehr viel verbessert, seit ich wieder in geregelten Maßen spiele. Meine Mom saß die letzten vier Tage mit Diego auf der Couch, hat ihn hinter den Ohren gekrault und mir bei meinem Spiel zugehört.

Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber ich genieße es, dass sie wieder mit mir spricht. Ich brauche eine elterliche Figur in meinem Leben, wenn es den Bach runter geht. Jetzt geht alles wieder aufwärts. Und Miley war alles, was dem einen Anstoß geben musste. Ohne Miley würde es alles wieder in sich zusammen fallen.

Ich höre auf zu spielen und starre das Instrument für einige Sekunden an, bevor ich mich zu meiner Mutter drehe, die ein Glas Wein in der Hand hält und mich beobachtet. Ich frage mich, wieso sie nicht mehr vor mir davon läuft. Ob es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass ich versucht habe sie zu verlassen?

Ich denke darüber nach sie einzuladen. Ob sie wohl zu meiner Vorstellung kommt? Ich würde es mir wünschen. „Mom... kann ich dich was fragen?", ich drehe mich auf der kleinen Bank um und fixiere die Weinflasche auf dem Tisch. Nein, Lil. Kein Alkohol für dich! Du hast dich im Griff!

„Wie ich das sehe, hast du schon eine Frage gestellt. Aber du kannst gerne noch etwas fragen.", Diego schnurrt, springt von ihrem Schoß und kommt zu mir getrabt. Ich nehme ihn hoch und er leckt mein Gesicht ab. Ich grinse leicht, bevor ich wieder ernst werde.

„Morgen ist ja die große Vorstellung... ich wollte fragen...", ich habe noch nie ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch mit ihr geführt. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um so etwas ging. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht kommen willst?", ich klinge viel zu hoffnungsvoll. Langsam und unsicher sehe ich auf. Sie starrt mich an, dann stiehlt sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Ich finde eher, dass es ein diabolisches Grinsen ist.

Aber vielleicht auch nur, weil ich nichts anderes von ihr gewohnt bin.

„Vielleicht sehe ich es mir an, Lillian. Ich muss sehen, ob ich den Termin von Morgen verschieben kann. Lass dich überraschen, warte aber am besten nicht auf mich, ja? Ich komme wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht.", ihr Gesicht wird wieder kalt und hart und ihr letzter Satz kommt etwas harscher hervor als die anderen.

Sie steht auf und lässt mich allein.

Vielleicht hat sie sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie sie nett zu mir war. Mir, ihrem Traumzerstörer, ihrer lesbischen Tochter. Die Tochter, die sie nie gewollt hat. Ich seufze leise und lege meinen Kopf sanft gegen Diegos. Ich will eine elterliche Figur in meinem Leben... aber meine Mutter scheint dafür nicht geeignet zu sein. Zu schade, zu schade...

Ich renne. Ich renne so schnell ich kann. Nein, ich renne vor niemandem weg. Ich bin nicht auf der Flucht. Ich renne mir die Seele aus dem Leib, weil ich Stress habe. Nachher ist das große Stück und ich bin unglaublich nervös. Aber ich kann mir jetzt keinen kippen. Ich kann sicherlich nicht spielen, wenn ich betrunken da auftauche.

Ich trage ein schwarzes Tank-Top, eine kurze Schwimmshorts mit blauen Blumen und mein I-Pod bläst in meinen Ohren. Ich schwitze. Es ist früh am Morgen, die Sonne knallt auf meinen Rücken. Ich atme schwer, ich laufe schon etwa zwei Stunden. Als ich angefangen habe, war es noch dunkel. Die Sonne ist vor einer halben Stunde aufgegangen und bringt mich fast um.

Aber ich werde den Stress und das Verlangen nicht los. Ich komme nicht zurecht. Ich bin nicht in der Schule und Miley wird sich Sorgen machen. Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit ihr eine SMS zu schreiben, gleich nach dem Aufwachen musste ich los sprinten.

Ich war sogar noch vor meiner Mutter wach. Ich wische mir über die Stirn und komme schlitternd zum Stillstand. Ich stütze mich schwer atmend auf der Steinmauer neben mir ab und starre auf den Ozean, der völlig ruhig vor mir liegt. Meine Beine tun weh und meine Lunge ist bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das viele Rauchen hat mir gar nicht gut getan.

Ich schlucke, packe die Wasserflasche an meinem Gürtel und nehme einen großen Schluck. Das kühle Nass fühlt sich himmlisch in meiner trockenen Kehle an und ehe ich sie wieder zurückstecken kann, laufe ich wieder los. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann muss ich spielen und dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit. Ich werde den ganzen Tag rennen und vermeiden, dass ich mich wieder verliere.

Dr. Evans sagt, es liegt alles an meinem Willen.

Und ich habe einen eisernen Willen. Ich kann das, wenn ich es wirklich will. Ich habe es Miley versprochen. Die Flasche wieder sicher an meiner Seite fange ich wieder an mein Tempo zu erhöhen und ziehe an frühen Passanten vorbei, die mir seltsame Blicke zuwerfen. Ich wette, mein Top klebt an meinem Körper wie eine zweite Haut und mein ganzer Körper ist von Schweiß überzogen. Wahrscheinlich ein recht possierlicher Anblick.

Ich frage mich, ob Jake heute zu seiner Aufführung kommt. Ich hoffe er kommt, ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen und er hat allen Schmerz verdient, den ich aufbringen kann. Nicht nur wegen Miley, auch wegen mir. Ich konnte ihm nie weh tun, zurück gedrängt von all den guten Erinnerungen. Aber jetzt – wo ich gesehen habe, wie er wirklich ist – kann ich mir vorstellen, ihm die Nase zu brechen.

So wie mein Bruder.

Er hat das Richtige getan, als er auf Jake los ging. Ich hätte ihn wohl nicht aufhalten sollen. Aber wer weiß, wie weit mein neuer Bruder gegangen wäre. Ich will ihn auch nicht im Gefängnis besuchen müssen. Jake hat den Vorfall nicht der Polizei gemeldet und hat der Schule versichert, dass das keine wichtige Angelegenheit war.

Ich frage mich, wieso er das getan hat. Mein Bruder bedeutet ihm nichts. Ob es ihm vielleicht etwas bedeutete, dass ich für ihn eingetreten bin, obwohl ich ihn doch eigentlich hassen sollte? Ich war noch nie gut im Hassen... Außer wenn es darum geht mich selbst zu hassen.

Darin bin ich ziemlich gut.

Ich halte meinen Blick auf dem Boden und schiebe die Luft in und aus meiner Lunge. Etwas in mir lässt mich weiterlaufen. Aber selbst ich kann nicht zwei Stunden am Stück rennen und danach keine Veränderung spüren. Ich gebe zu, ich bin als Kind sehr viel mehr gelaufen. Ich bin aus der Übung.

Ich sehe auf und bleibe erneut stehen. Da steht jemand, den ich kenne. Jemand, den ich nicht treffen will, kann und darf. Das könnte alles zerstören. Ich atme schwer, als ich weitergehe. Langsam, sie kein einziges Mal aus den Augen lassend. Ihr blondes Haar weht im Wind und sie fixiert meine Figur. Sie trägt kein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr Mund eine schmale Linie.

Ich komme fünf Meter von ihr entfernt zum Stehen und ziehe meine Stöpsel aus den Ohren. Meine Hände zittern immer noch, jetzt noch mehr. Schon wieder Stress, schon wieder Verlangen. Verlangen nach zwei Sachen, die ich nicht haben kann. Ich will sie nicht, ich habe Miley! Truscott, halt dich im Zaum, verdammt! Du will sie verdammt nochmal nicht!

„Ms. Truscott, so sieht man sich wieder.", sie nickt mir zu und verschränkt ihre Arme vorm Körper. Ich stecke meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und ignoriere ihr Outfit. Ein knie-langer Rock und eine weiße, bis oberhalb ihrer Brüste geöffnete Bluse. Brüste, die ich sehr gut kenne.

Ich ohrfeige mich innerlich für diesen Gedanken.

„Ms. Stewart.", ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ich zu ihr sagen soll. Ich habe ihr vermutlich sehr weh getan. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Miley, aber doch ziemlich stark. Ich frage mich, ob sie wohl sauer auf mich ist, was eigentlich ziemlich dumm ist. Sie wäre eine komische Frau, wenn sie nicht wütend auf mich wäre.

Ich ziehe meine Wasserflasche heraus und sehe auf meine Armbanduhr. 07:03 Uhr. Wieso ist sie jetzt hier draußen und arbeitet nicht? Hat sie etwa gekündigt? „Sie arbeiten nicht, das ist seltsam.", ich sehe ihr nicht in die Augen, ich fixiere meinen Blick auf einen Punkt am Himmel. Eine Wolke. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich ansieht.

„Ich habe meinen Job aufgegeben. Aber bitte, fühlen Sie sich nicht schuldig. Diese Arbeit hat mir nie wirklich Spaß gemacht. Ich bin eigentlich eine Ärztin auf Jobsuche, die einen Nebenjob angenommen hat. Ich habe etwas besseres gefunden.", ich schlucke und nicke leicht. „Und was führt Sie bitte an einem so frühen Morgen hierher? Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie stundenlang gelaufen. Probleme?"

Ich mag den andeutenden Ton in ihrer Stimme gar nicht und presse meinen Kiefer zusammen. Zwinge mich sie anzusehen. Ich bin kein Weichei, ich habe mit der Frau geschlafen, sie weg geschickt und jetzt werde ich mit ihr ein normales Gespräch führen, ohne rot zu werden. Oder nervös, oder... heiß.

„Keine Probleme, danke der Nachfrage. Brauchte nur etwas Abwechslung.", ich sehe ihr in die Augen und halte ihrem Blick stand. Ihre – wie schon erwartet – nicht ganz so tief wie Mileys und nicht wirklich so intensiv, aber trotzdem anziehend. Viel zu verführerisch.

Sie nickt leicht und macht dann ein paar schnelle Schritte auf mich zu. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe dabei zu, wie sie mich von oben bis unten betrachtet und dann an meinem Top zieht. Sie grinst und zieht mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Linie von meinem Kinn zum Gummi meiner Shorts. Ähnlich wie Miley vor nur zwei Tagen in ihrem Hannah-Schrank.

Mit Genugtuung stelle ich fest, dass ihr Finger sehr viel weniger Einfluss auf mich hat als Mileys. Ich packe ihre Hand und ziehe sie von mir weg, mache einen Schritt nach hinten und schüttele leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, ich liebe jemand anderes. Ich habe ihr genug weh getan, den Fehler mache ich nicht noch einmal."

Rachel Stewart nickt leicht, legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und gibt mir einen kleinen, flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, entfernt sich dann von mir. „Sollte sie dir irgendwann mal zu langweilig werden.. ruf mich einfach an, du hast meine Nummer." Sie steckt ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Rockes und ich starre ihr nach.

Meine Finger berühren für eine Sekunde lang meine Lippen, dann schlage ich mir gegen den Kopf. Nein, Lil. Nein. Ich sehe ihr hinterher und renne dann wieder los, in die andere Richtung. Jetzt habe ich noch einen Grund mehr um zu rennen. Unerfülltes Verlangen ist das Schlimmste, was einem Menschen passieren kann. Und dummerweise passiert so etwas immer nur mir.

Ich renne und ich renne. Und ich komme nie an mein Ziel, den Gedanken loszuwerden, was Miley in diesem kleinen Kuss gelesen hätte, hätte sie uns jetzt gesehen. Aber sie macht sich viel zu viele Sorgen, sie weiß nicht, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutet. Sie kennt nicht die wichtigste Tatsache von allen, die der Frau von gerade eben das Herz brechen würde. Nämlich,...

_Dass Rachel Stewart mir nie wirklich etwas bedeutete._


	24. Showtime, Lilly!

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 24 – Showtime, Lilly!**

Ich knete meine Hände im Schoß und starre auf die Bühne, auf der jetzt Leute hin und her rennen. Ich puste Luft raus und strecke meinen Nacken und meine Finger. Ich trage denselben Anzug, den ich auch schon auf dem Ball getragen habe, nur dass das Hemd dieses Mal zugeknöpft ist und ich meine Krawatte gebunden habe. Ms. Davis rummelt irgendwo hinter mir herum.

Noch eine Stunde bis zur Aufführung und das viele Rennen hat absolut nichts gebracht. Auch wenn ich nicht nur gerannt bin. Gegen halb Neun bin ich in mein liebstes Fitnessstudio abgetaucht und hab mein normales Workout betrieben. Nur mit doppeltem Gewicht. Ich trainiere für gewöhnlich mit den Männern, man kennt mich dort und ich bin akzeptiert.

Manchmal gehe ich mit ihnen trinken. Das kann ich jetzt ja auch abhaken. Oder ich gehe mit und trinke nur Wasser, trostlose Aussicht. Ich seufze und spiele ein paar Noten. Wenigstens meine Hände sind ruhig, im Gegensatz zum Rest meines Körpers.

„Hey Lesbo, lange nicht gesehen, hm?", meine Hände bleiben stehen und ich erhebe mich langsam. Ich kann das hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fast greifen, auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht einmal angesehen habe. Das brauche ich nicht um ihn zu erkennen. Sein Parfüm vernebelt mir die Nase. Ich drehe mich zu ihm.

Da steht Jake. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ein gemeines Grinsen auf den Lippen, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu, baue mich drohend vor ihm auf. Jake ist immer noch größer als ich, aber der Unterschied hat sich in all den Jahren immer mehr minimiert.

Außerdem kommt es nicht auf die Größe an, in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und packe ihn am Kragen. All die Schwäche, die ich heute Morgen gezeigt habe, ist verschwunden. Ich könnte ihn hier und jetzt umbringen, aber ich halte mich zurück. Ich brauche nicht noch ein Gerücht in der Schule, dass ich einen Mann mit meinem Daumen ermordet habe.

Auch, wenn ich es sicher könnte.

Jake lacht und macht sich von mir los. Er streicht sich durch die Haare. „Du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen, Jake. Sobald wir beiden alleine sind, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen. Mal sehen, ob du dann immer noch lachen kannst.", ich lasse meine Knöchel knacken, aber kein Zeichen von Furcht zeigt sich auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht. Schwerer Fehler.

Ich drehe mich von ihm weg und gehe wieder zum Piano. Jake ist direkt hinter mir und seine Stimme schneidet unfreundlich in mein Fleisch. Und es ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert. Mein ganzer Körper spannt sich schmerzhaft an. Er flüstert nur, aber es dröhnt in meinen Ohren wie ein Schrei.

„Es hätte dich umgebracht, wenn ich sie flach gelegt hätte, oder? Die kleine Schlampe. Gibs ruhig zu, du Lesbe! Ich hätte ihr nur mal gezeigt wo es langgeht, weil ich sehr genau weiß, dass du was von ihr willst. Aber ich hab sie gehabt, kleine Lilly. Ich hab sie gehabt und du nicht.", ich koche vor Wut. Ich drehe mich noch einmal zu ihm und meine Augen brennen.

Ich hole aus und...

Von irgendwo her kommt Ms. Davis und sie schiebt uns beide auseinander. Sie will uns gerade zurechtweisen, als Prof. Crown hinter ihr auftaucht und sie leise beiseite zieht. Er lächelt und zwinkert mir zu und macht dann eine abwertende Bewegung hin zu Jake.

„Lilly kann das alleine Regeln. Ich bin sicher, sie weiß, was sie tut.", ich schicke dem alten Mann einen kleinen, dankbaren Blick und wende mich dann einem immer noch lachenden Jake zu. Er fordert sein Glück wirklich heraus heute. Ich mache noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er weicht nicht zurück. Seine Nase ist von dem Angriff meines Bruders bestimmt gerade erst verheilt.

Ich schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor ich aushole und zuschlage. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schlägt ihn zu Boden und er starrt mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Hast gedacht ich versuche nichts, wenn Lehrer dabei sind, hm? Oh wie schlecht du mich kennst, _bester Freund_!", ich packe ihn am Kragen, er hält sich die Nase. „Komm noch einmal in ihre Nähe und es wird nicht bei deiner Nase bleiben, verstanden?"

Jake nickt vehement und ich lasse ihn los. Er steht auf und stolpert ein paar Schritte von mir weg, dann strauchelt er erneut zu Boden. Er rennt die Stufen hoch, stößt ein paar Leute zur Seite und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich lasse Luft ab und grinse dann. Das war, was mir gefehlt hat. Ein kleiner Anstoß, jetzt kann ich garantiert spielen.

Ms. Davis schmeißt ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Was haben Sie sich bitte dabei gedacht? Jetzt habe ich keinen Hauptdarsteller mehr und muss das Stück absagen!", sie rennt im Kreis herum und wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt lachen. Aber ich halte mich zurück, immerhin ist das alles mal wieder meine Schuld.

„Tut mir Leid, Ms. D. Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht...", ich stecke meine Hände in die Taschen meiner Hose und wippe auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. Sie seufzt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Haben sie keine Zweitbesetzung?" Ich dachte solche Stücke hätten immer Zweitbesetzungen...

„Unglücklicher Weise hat die sich heute Morgen abgemeldet. Schwere Grippe. Und selbst wenn Mr. Ryan jetzt noch einmal auftauchen sollte", was ich stark bezweifle, „könnte er mit einer gebrochenen Nase unmöglich spielen. Dem Jungen scheint ja mehr zu passieren, als gut für ihn ist."

Ich nicke verständnisvoll und will mich gerade wieder dem Flügel zuwenden, als Mr. Corelli hinter mir auftaucht. Es jagt mir einen kleinen Herzinfarkt ein. Er organisiert die Schulband – mit Jack, Lisa und noch ein paar anderen – und ist hier um sich das Stück anzusehen. Er hat gestern allen in meiner Klasse geraten hinzugehen. Ich frage mich, ob es auch nur einer tut.

Ich hoffe Miley kommt.

„Setzen Sie doch Ms. Truscott hier ein. Für ein Mädchen hat sie eine ziemlich tiefe Gesangsstimme.", ich starre ihn an und ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich hab mich gerade verhört. „Rose, Philipp, ich meine es ernst. Ich habe sie singen gehört, ganz hervorragend. Vor allem für die Rolle des Lysander, der ja sowieso eine etwas honige Stimme haben soll."

„Moment, Moment, Moment. Sie hassen mich, wieso schlagen Sie mich vor?", er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelt dann ein klein wenig. Ich verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust und sehe zwischen Prof. Crown und Mr. Corelli hin und her. Irgendetwas planen die doch.

„Ich hasse Sie doch nicht, Ms. Truscott. Ich bin nur nicht mit Ihrer Einstellung zufrieden. Sie sollten wirklich anfangen an Ihren Aggressionen zu arbeiten. Und das meine ich nicht, um Sie zu verärgern, sondern weil ich es gut mit Ihnen meine. Ich schätze Sie. Sie sind ein gerissener Kopf.", okay ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich ihm dafür jetzt danke sagen soll. Auf jeden Fall ist das richtig freakig gerade.

Ich nicke etwas langsam und Ms. Davis wirft noch einmal die Hände in die Luft und gibt einen verzweifelten Laut von sich. Ich mache einen Schritt von ihr weg und die beiden Herren, die hier stehen grinsen sich an. Ich glaube sie sind Freunde, oder gute Bekannte.

„Das geht nicht! Wer spielt dann das Klavier. Nein, nein das geht nicht. Das läuft alles schief!", Prof. Crown legt eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter und ich komme mir seltsam fehl am Platz vor. Ich und drei Lehrer... Das kann gar nicht gut enden, ich sehe es schon kommen.

Und ich soll den Lysander spielen? Das ist definitiv eine komische Angelegenheit, in die ich mich hier gerade verstricke. Mist.

„Keine Sorge, Rose, ich übernehme den Piano-Teil. Du weißt, dass ich sowieso besser wäre als Lilly hier.", ich verschränke meine Arme vor dem Körper und setze einen Schmollmund auf. Prof. C lacht. „So ist es nunmal, und das wissen Sie auch. Und Rose, du willst doch, dass das Stück perfekt wird, oder? Lilly, Sie können sämtliche Textstellen auswendig, nicht wahr?"

Was soll ich sagen, als ich in Selbstmitleid versunken bin, hatte ich eine Menge Zeit? Ich nicke etwas unsicher und mein Mentor klatsch die Hände zusammen. Ms. Davis seufzt leise und nickt dann resigniert. Sie will das Stück offensichtlich wirklich auf die Beine stellen, wenn sie so wahnwitzigen Ideen zustimmt. Ich und singen?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich kann nicht vor so vielen Menschen singen, ich werde vor Lampenfieber sterben!", ich lege meine Hand an meine Stirn und schüttele mit dem Kopf. Philipp Crown tätschelt mir mitfühlend den Rücken und lacht dann.

„Da werden Sie durch müssen, Lilly. Tun Sie es für Rose. Oder für Sie selbst.", er legt beide Hände auf meine Schultern und sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Sie schaffen das schon. So wie sonst auch.", ich sehe langsam auf in seine grauen, wolkigen Augen und nicke dann besiegt. Er grinst. „Sehr gut, sehr gut! Also, hinfort mit Ihnen! In die Maske!"

Ich werde von einem kleinen Mädchen in den Theaterraum geführt, der hinter der Bühne liegt und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Eine junge Frau kommt hinter mir zum Vorschein und sie bindet meine Haare zusammen und steckt sie hoch. Lysander hat kurzes, schwarzes Haar...

Sie verdeckt meinen Kopf mit einer Perücke und zieht mich dann auf die Füße. Als sie allerdings anfängt mein Hemd auf zu knöpfen, packe ich ihre Hände und sehe sie entgeistert an. Ich bin im falschen Film, richtig? Ich meine, sie sieht nicht schlecht aus und alles... aber Miley.

„Was machst du da?", ich lasse sie los und sie schaut mich verständnislos an. „Ich kann mich auch alleine umziehen, vielen Dank." Sie rollt mit den Augen und fährt fort es zu öffnen. Ich nehme erneut ihre Hände und schüttele den Kopf. Dann scheint sie die Geduld mit mir zu verlieren.

„Ich muss deine Brust abbinden, sonst kannst du nicht den Lysander spielen! Also jetzt hör gefälligst auf dich zu wehren!", Brust abbinden? Öhm... okay, davon hat mir keiner etwas gesagt. Sie öffnet meine Krawatte und lässt sie auf einen kleinen Tisch fallen. Dann streift sie mein Jackett ab und legt es dazu. Mein halb offenes Hemd ziehe ich mir selbst vom Körper. Jetzt stehe ich in BH und Hose vor ihr. Ich fühle ihren Blick auf meiner Narbe und jetzt ist es an mir mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Schwerer Autounfall. Können wir jetzt weitermachen? Ich stehe hier irgendwie halbnackt rum.", sie nickt und dreht mich zum Spiegel. Ich sehe in ihn hinein und ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch. Kurze, schwarze Haare stehen mir absolut nicht. Ich bin eine Blondine und stolz darauf. Ich untergrabe das Vorurteil, alle Blondinen seien dumm.

Der BH fällt von meinen Schultern und jetzt stehe ich wirklich halbnackt da. Außer uns beiden ist niemand hier und ich bin dankbar dafür. Das Ganze wäre mir doch etwas unangenehm, wenn jetzt alle hier herum rennen würden. Sie macht sich an einem Haufen Bandagen zu schaffen und beginnt dann meine Brust damit zu umrollen.

Das tut ziemlich weh, meine Brüste werden vollkommen eingequetscht. Ich seufze etwas ungehalten und freue mich noch nicht darauf mit so etwas singen zu müssen. Ich meine, überhaupt singen zu müssen ist Folter... Aber in so etwas? Muss nicht sein.

Die Frau hinter mir hat ziemlich kalte Finger. Sie kommt zu einem Halt und ich besehe mich wieder im Spiegel. Also ich persönlich gefalle mir mit Brüsten besser. Ich ächze ungehalten und sie zieht mich zu den Kostümen. In der ersten Szene trägt Lysander ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine weite Jeans. Hm, na er hat wenigstens keinen schlechten Kleidergeschmack.

Ich schlüpfe aus meiner Hose und rein in die Jeans. Die Frau legt meine Hose zu meinen anderen Sachen und reicht mir ein Paar Turnschuhe. Ich streife das T-Shirt über und gehe zurück zum Schminktisch. Sie muss mich noch bühnenfertig machen. Scheinwerfer lassen Köpfe sonst immer sehr arg leuchten.

Ich werde gleich endgültig zu einem Kerl. Heureka...

•◘○

„Mach schon, Daddy! Lilly hat heute ihren großen Auftritt! Dazu wollen wir nicht zu spät kommen! Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass wir alle kommen!", Miley wuselte durch das Haus. Ihr Vater stand am Eingang und knöpfte sich sein Hemd. „Jackson! Komm endlich runter!"

Miley hörte ihren Vater glucksen und ihren Bruder die Treppe herunter poltern. Sie durften nicht zu spät kommen, auf keinen Fall. Lilly hatte so hoffnungsvoll ausgesehen, als sie Miley gebeten hatte zu erscheinen. Und Miley würde diese Hoffnung garantiert nicht zerstören. Dafür war ihr Lilly zu wichtig. Und Robbie Ray hatte sich bereit erklärt sie zu begleiten.

Jackson würden sie einfach mitnehmen.

„Bin ja schon da! Kein Grund zur Panik! Wir haben Zeit.", Miley funkelte ihren Bruder böse an und nahm die Hände ihrer beiden Männer. Jackson grummelte, ließ sich aber trotzdem hinterher ziehen. Miley wusste, dass er eigentlich mit seinen Freunden hatte los ziehen wollen. Es scherte sie nicht sonderlich, er konnte seine Freunde jeden Tag sehen. Lilly allerdings hatte nicht jeden Tag einen Auftritt.

Sie setzten sich zusammen in Robbie Rays Pickup-Truck und er trat leicht auf das Gaspedal. Sobald Miley sicher in ihrem Sitz saß, wurde sie ruhiger. Sie würden nicht zu spät kommen. Lilly würde sich freuen und das war alles, was am Ende wirklich wichtig war.

Sie starrte aus ihrem Fenster und seufzte erleichtert. Die letzte Woche war wirklich himmlisch gewesen. Nur sie und Lilly. Sieben Tage im Glück. Die Skaterin hatte sich um sie gekümmert, war für sie da gewesen und war sogar damit einverstanden gewesen, dass sie ihre Beziehung zunächst noch nicht preisgaben.

Ihr wäre einfach unwohl bei der Sache gewesen, von allen Seiten komisch angesehen zu werden. Also hatten sie ihre beziehungstechnischen Angelegenheiten vorerst auf ihr und Lillys Haus beschränkt. Was ihre Zweisamkeit aber keinesfalls beeinträchtigt hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie waren sich näher als zuvor.

Dennoch wurde Lilly zusehends komischer. Manchmal würde sie einen ihrer gemeinsamen Küsse unterbrechen und sich dann von Miley entfernen, um sie zu vermeiden. Und wenn Miley sie dann danach fragte, gab sie stets nur vage Antworten. Das machte die Brünette stutzig.

Und sie wusste auch nicht, mit wem sie darüber sprechen sollte. Lilly selbst fiel weg. Ihr Bruder und Oliver ebenfalls und von ihrem Vater brauchte sie gar nicht erst anfangen. Vielleicht interpretierte sie auch einfach zu viel in diese ganze Angelegenheit. Sie war sicher einfach immer noch sehr aufmerksam für alles, was vielleicht eine Gefahr für ihre neue Beziehung sein könnte.

Miley spürte den Blick ihres Bruders in ihrem Nacken. Er hatte – seit Lilly und sie zusammen waren – immer öfter ein wissendes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Als hätte er von vornherein gewusst, dass sie beide irgendwann miteinander ausgehen würden. Langsam ging ihr die ganze Sache allerdings ziemlich auf den Keks. Er benahm sich wie ein nerviges, kleines Kind.

Oder eben einfach so wie ihr Bruder...

Die Aula war schon ziemlich voll, aber Miley konnte für alle drei Stewarts relativ gute Plätze besorgen. Im Mittelschiff. Sie war sehr zufrieden, als sie sich in ihren Sitz sinken ließ. Ms. Davis stolzierte am unteren Gang hin und her, aber Miley konnte ihre Skaterin nicht sehen.

Lilly schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und am Klavier saß ein älterer Mann, den Miley als Professor Crown erkannte. Sie wusste, dass Lilly ihn sehr schätzte und oft Sitzungen mit ihm hielt. Aber das erklärte in keinster Weise, wieso Miley ihre Liebe nirgendwo erblicken konnte.

„Wo ist Lilly denn, Bud? Siehst du sie irgendwo?", ihr Vater rutschte etwas unsicher auf seinem Platz herum und ließ den Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Miley zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf ihre Uhr. Etwas weniger als eine Viertelstunde bis zum Beginn der Aufführung. Lilly würde doch nicht zu ihrer eigenen Vorstellung zu spät kommen, oder? Miley schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Noch fünf Minuten bis zur Vorstellung und immer noch keine Spur von Lilly. Langsam wurde die Brünette nervös. Etwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Miley sah sich in der Aula um. Die Lichter waren gedimmt worden und die Plätze waren besetzt. Nicht restlos, aber doch fast voll. Voller jedenfalls, als sie es erwartet hätte. Sie wäre wohl nicht hergekommen, wenn Lilly selbst sie nicht darum gebeten hätte.

Ob Lillys Mutter wohl kommen würde um ihre Tochter zu sehen?  
Ms. Davis betrat die Bühne. Wie immer mit flatternden Schals behangen und die leicht ergrauten Haare in einem Dutt zusammen gesteckt. Sie wirkte gestresst und unsicher. Ihr Lächeln schien falsch. Sich leicht verbeugend griff sie nach einem Mikrofon und begann zu sprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren.", sie warf einen kleinen Blick auf Prof. Crown. „Durch einige technische Schwierigkeiten und dadurch bedingte Änderungen, wird das Stück nicht ganz der Besetzung folgen, die vorgesehen war. Wir hoffen trotzdem außerordentlich, dass es Ihnen gefallen wird.", technische Schwierigkeiten, meinte diese Frau damit etwa Lilly?

Sie verneigte sich leicht vor ihrem Publikum und verschwand dann von der Bühne, ließ sie in Dunkelheit daliegen. Wenige Sekunden später konnte man den Schleier zur Seite gezogen werden hören und eine dunkle, große Gestalt trat auf den Platz. Miley verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, als sie sich bemühte die Person klar zu erkennen.

Der Scheinwerfer erleuchtete einen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar, der nun ruhig dastand. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und starrte gelangweilt in die Menge. Etwas an ihm wirkte seltsam vertraut. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen und er verneigte sich seinerseits vor den Leuten.

„Mein verehrtes Publikum. Meine teuren Freunde. Dieses Stück hier... dreht sich einzig und allein um _mich_. Um mich, Lysander. Prinz Lysander um genau zu sein.", eine junge, blonde Frau folgte ihm auf die Bühne und gab ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Aber seine Stimme irritierte Miley. Es war ihr, als würde sie den jungen Mann kennen, aber das tat sie nicht. Richtig?

„Hör auf dich so aufzuspielen, Lulu.", der Junge warf dem Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu und rollte mit den Augen. Türkise Augen, die selbst von der Mitte des Schiffs aus klar zu sehen waren. Sie glänzten im dimmen Licht. „Dieses Stück dreht sich überhaupt um dich. Es geht um das Heldentum hier. In unserer Stadt. Also etwas, von dem du sowieso keine Ahnung hast."

Miley hatte das Drehbuch gelesen. Sie wusste, worum sich die Geschichte wand. Der gut aussehende aber geheimnisvolle Prinz Lysander langweilt sich in seinem Leben und erschafft das Synonym des Blauen Ritters. Ein Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit. Dieselbe alte Geschichte wie eh und je.

Der Held verliebt sich in die schöne Frau, die daraufhin entführt wird und dann von ihm gerettet werden soll. Dabei spielen natürlich noch viele andere Dinge eine untergeordnete Rolle. Das Mädchen ist eine Hofdame, er ist ein Prinz. Die Eltern würden ihn am liebsten mit einer Prinzessin verkuppeln. Miley kannte sich mit solcherlei Sagen sehr gut aus.

Und langsam fand sie sie nur noch ermüdend. Dieses Stück allerdings spielte in der Neuzeit und brachte normale Probleme mit ein. Trotzdem fesselte sie das Stück nicht, als es fort fuhr. Das einzige, was sie faszinierte, war der junge Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar. Der ihr so vertraute Lysander.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Was würde Lilly denken, wenn sie sie so erwischte? Beim Gedanken an einen anderen. Aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als seinem Spiel zuzusehen. Leise seufzte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, als die Schauspieler die Mitte des Stücks und eine kleine Pause ankündigten.

Die Halle klatschte und Miley stimmte nur halbherzig mit ein. Wo war Lilly?

Sie erhob sich – so wie eine Menge anderer Leute auch – und tapste den Mittelgang hinunter. Sie würde am besten Prof. Crown suchen gehen. Der allerdings schien verschwunden. Vermutlich hielt er sich im Theaterzimmer auf. Ms. Davis sprach in einer Ecke mit ein paar wichtig aussehenden Personen. Einer Frau und einem Mann.

Miley umrundete die Bühne und schlüpfte durch die Tür in den hinteren Raum. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu sehen. Beim näheren Hinsehen jedoch erblickte sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er saß auf einem der Tische und starrte auf seine Finger. Miley wurde rot.

„Um, entschuldige? Ich suche Prof. Crown.", der Junge sah auf und ein breites Grinsen presste sich auf sein Gesicht. Er stand auf und lachte, warf den Zettel zur Seite, den er offenbar in seiner Hand gehalten und angestarrt hatte und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die Brünette zu.

„Miley, hey. Du bist gekommen!", Miley sprang außer Reichweite und warf ihm einen unverständlichen Blick zu. Er wirkte perplex und versuchte es noch einmal. „Mileyyyy, komm schon. Ich brauch jetzt eine Umarmung. Ich bin da draußen fast gestorben!", für einen Jungen hatte er auf jeden Fall eine ziemlich hohe Stimm-... '_Oh..._'

Und es machte Klick in Mileys Kopf. Das Lächeln, die eindringlichen, türkisen Augen, die Stimme, der Gesang... Miley starrte den Jungen etwas fassungslos an. „Lilly? Bist du das?" Die Angesprochene rollte mit den Augen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, meinst du nicht? Und jetzt gib mir eine Umarmung!", Lilly breitete ihre Arme aus und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. Miley kicherte leicht und drückte die Skaterin nah an sich. Aber etwas irritierte sie. Normalerweise hatte Lilly nicht so eine flache Brust.

„Was ist mit deiner Brust passiert?", sie war drauf und dran mit den Fingern abzutasten, aber Lilly kam ihr zuvor. Sie entledigte sich ihres T-Shirts und zeigte ihr, wie ihre Oberweite mit großen Bandagen abgebunden worden war. Miley verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Sie legte ein Hand auf Lillys Schlüsselbein.

„Tut das nicht weh?", ihr Zeigefinger zog eine Linie auf Lillys Bauch und die Surferin erzitterte unwillkürlich. Miley sah auf. Lilly stand da und starrte sie an, ihre Augen fixiert auf Mileys Lippen. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Mileys Mund, als sie einen Finger auf Lillys Mund legte und die verlegen zur Seite blickte.

„Ich war etwas... abgelenkt. Was hast du gerade gefragt?", Lilly schluckte und streckte ihren Nacken.

„Unwichtig.", die Brünette schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und zog sie an sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich Sekunden später und die Blondine legte ihre Hände auf Mileys unteren Rücken. Miley spürte die nackte Haut der Skaterin unter den Fingern und es machte sie verrückt. Lilly war praktisch halbnackt und sie war ihr so nah.

Die Blondine drückte sie sanft zu dem kleinen Tisch und setzte sie darauf, fuhr fort Miley zu küssen. Miley musste sich arg zusammenreißen, Lilly nicht die Perücke vom Kopf zu ziehen und ihr mit gierigen Fingern durch die Haare zu gleiten. Lilly vertiefte den Kuss und ließ ihre Zunge mit Mileys kollidieren. Ihre Hände in den hinteren Taschen von Mileys Hose.

Miley hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen, aber der zitronige Geruch der Surferin hätte ihr ohnehin die Sinne vernebelt. Alles was sie noch konnte war fühlen. Die zarte Haut, die weichen Lippen, den Oberkörper der Blondine so nah an sich gepresst. Sie konnte fühlen, wie Lilly grinste. Es machte sie wahnsinnig.

Lillys Hände liefen Mileys Oberschenkel auf und ab, spreizten sie leicht auseinander, damit sie dazwischen Platz zum Stehen hatte. Miley stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als Lilly sich gegen sie drückte. Sie legte Miley auf den Tisch, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte und löste den Kuss, küsste ihren Hals entlang. Hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Mileys Gehirn läutete Alarm. Was, wenn jemand herein kam? Wollte sie überhaupt hier mit Lilly schlafen? In ihrer Pause, die nur knapp 20 Minuten dauerte und sich anschließend wieder neben ihren Vater setzen, als wäre nichts gewesen? Nein, ihr erstes Mal sollte nicht so laufen.

Lilly begann ihre Bluse auf zu knöpfen und hinterließ kleine, flüchtige Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihrer Haut, die der Pop-Prinzessin Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Miley packte ihre Hände und hielt sie leicht fest. Lilly sah hoch. Fragend, verwirrt und mit Lust in den Augen starrte sie zu Miley, die langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann zitternd eine Erklärung lieferte.

„Wir sollten nicht... hier. Es könnte jeden Moment jemand kommen und...", Lilly schloss ihre Augen für einige Sekunden, dann nickte sie zaghaft. Sie richtete sich auf und streckte sich leicht, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und leicht lächelte. Sie reichte Miley eine Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. „Tut mir Leid."

Lilly gluckste und gab ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Ich glaube ich war ein bisschen... übereifrig.", Miley kicherte und nickte leicht, ging in die Hocke und hob Lillys T-Shirt auf, gab es ihr. „Danke, du bist ein Engel." Lilly schlang ihre Arme um Miley und schwang sie hin und her.

„Es ist doch nur ein T-Shirt... das du jetzt wirklich anziehen solltest.", Miley wurde leicht rot. Ihr Gesicht war gegen Lillys nur von Bandagen umhüllte Brust gedrückt gewesen und Lilly warf ihr einen schadenfrohen Blick zu, bevor sie sich das Shirt über den Kopf streifte.

„Ich brauche sehr viel körperliche Nähe... Sonst bin ich unzufrieden.", Lilly lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und Miley lehnte sich leicht gegen sie, schlang ihre Finger zwischen Lillys und grinste leicht. Die Blondine seufzte erleichtert und offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Welt.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weißt du? Als du nicht aufgetaucht bist und ich dachte, das Stück fängt ohne dich an. Ich dachte du liegst wieder irgendwo betrunken in einer Straßenecke.", es war nicht so, dass so etwas schon einmal vorgefallen war, aber sie konnte es sich bei Lilly komischerweise gut vorstellen.

„Wieso wieder? Ich lag nie betrunken... okay, aber das war vor deiner Zeit! Ollie hat doch nicht aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert, oder? Dem Jungen muss ich wohl doch noch irgendwann den Kiefer brechen.", die Surferin ließ ihren Daumen über Mileys Knöchel fahren und die Brünette legte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Stirn.

„Das sollte eigentlich ein Witz sein... um, wo ist denn... du weißt schon, Jake?", allein seinen Namen zu sagen schickte ihr Wellen von Erinnerungen durch den Körper und sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. Lilly beobachtete sie genau und drückte ihre Lippen auf Mileys.

„Ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert. Keine Sorge, er lässt dich ab sofort in Ruhe.", Miley suchte in Lillys Augen nach Antworten, dessen Frage sie nicht erst stellen brauchte. Aber Lillys Augen schienen von etwas beschlagen, unleserlich geworden zu sein. Etwas ganz Neues zog sich durch sie.

Offenbar waren Lillys Gefühle jetzt schwerer zu lesen, wo sie nicht mehr versuchte sie zu verstecken.

„Inwiefern?", sie schluckte.

„Ich hab ihm die Nase gebrochen. Gerade heute, eine Stunde vor der Vorstellung. Der Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich den Nerv hier auf zu kreuzen und sich aufzuspielen.", Lilly sah wütend zur Seite und ließ Dampf ab. „Jedenfalls habe ich meinen Standpunkt ziemlich klar gemacht, denke ich."

„Danke!", Miley ließ Lillys Hände los und warf sich in ihre Arme, drückte sie sehr fest. Lilly lachte leicht. „Der Kerl hat nichts anderes verdient...!" Lilly nickte vehement in ihren Nacken und legte ihre Hände um Mileys Taille, zog sie nah an sich und schien ihre Zweisamkeit offensichtlich zu genießen.

„Ja, genau das hab ich auch gedacht!", eine kleine Glocke ertönte und Lilly löste sich von einer schmollenden Brünetten. Die Surferin machte ein paar Schritte zu dem großen Spiegel im Raum und richtete ihre Perücke, bevor sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin wandte und eine Hand ausstreckte, die diese etwas zögerlich nahm.

•◘○

Lysander macht federleichte Schritte über die Bühne. Er trägt ein aufgeblasenes Grinsen und er stolziert wie ein Löwe. Ich kann die Figur Lysander nicht ausstehen. Er ist ein eingebildeter, dummer Fatzke und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich ihn nicht spielen müsste. Aber was tut man nicht alles. Die Rolle war wirklich perfekt für Jake. Dumm nur, dass er nie Gelegenheit haben wird sie zu spielen.

Stattdessen stehe ich jetzt hier auf der Bühne und mache mich zum Volltrottel. Ich glaube es ja wohl nicht. Wieso habe ich mich nochmal dazu breitschlagen lassen? So etwas tue ich niemals wieder. Ich bin einfach nicht fürs Theater gemacht, das hab ich schon immer gesagt.

Immerhin ist Miley hier und muss sich dieses grässliche Stück ansehen. Obwohl ich mich vorhin wirklich ein bisschen hab gehen lassen. Ich hätte mich wohl etwas besser benehmen sollen, auch wenn Miley sich wohl nicht daran gestört hat. Ich muss meine Hormone unbedingt in den Griff kriegen. Ich habe in der letzten Woche versucht es zu regeln...

Aber ganz offensichtlich hat es wohl nicht funktioniert.

Falls es euch interessiert, meine Mutter ist nicht aufgetaucht. Oder zumindest habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen. Ich bin aber auch so beschäftigt mit dem Stück und mit dem widerwärtigen Mienenspiel von Lysander, dass es auch sein könnte, dass ich sie übersehen habe. Das wäre sehr gut möglich.

Ich will an das Letztere glauben.

Ich springe nach vorne und kralle mir den Kerl, der meine _Geliebte_ entführt hat. Ich bringe ihn zu Boden und tue so, als würde ich ihn verprügeln und unschädlich machen. In Wirklichkeit höre ich aber immer genau vor seinem Gesicht auf meine Faust zu bewegen, sodass der Schlag fast nicht-existent wird.

Als ich aufblicke von meiner Arbeit und eigentlich zu meiner _Geliebten_ gucke, fällt mein Blick auf eine Person am hinteren Ende der Halle. Nein, eigentlich zwei Personen. Und die Frau der beiden ist meine Mutter. Ich sehe weg, ich muss weiterspielen. Ich stehe auf und renne zu meinem weiblichen Gegenpart im Stück.

Hin und wieder werfe ich Blicke nach oben. Meine Mutter sieht mich nicht an, sie scheint mit der anderen Person zu streiten. Es ist ein älterer Mann, ein wenig größer als sie – meine Mutter ist an sich schon recht groß, auch wenn sie kleiner ist als ich – und soweit ich das erkennen kann hat er blondes Haar.

Sie wirkt ziemlich wütend und ihr Mund bewegt sich sehr schnell, sie scheint einen hastigen Punkt festzumachen. Sie gestikuliert zur Bühne, als ich die letzte Szene spiele und die Hand meiner _Geliebten_ nehme. Ich frage mich, wer der Typ wohl ist. Meine Mutter hat normalerweise keine festen Beziehungen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich von meinem Vater geschieden hat.

Immerhin hat sie immer noch seinen Nachnamen, so wie ich und Matt. Also hat sie ihn entweder nicht zurück tauschen lassen, oder sie hat sich nie ganz von ihm getrennt. Auf jeden Fall muss ich der Sache wohl auf den Grund gehen. Vor allem, wenn sie so unmissverständlich auf mich deutet.

Die letzte Szene geht seinem Ende zu und die Schauspieler rennen auf die Bühne um sich zu verneigen. Wir nehmen uns an den Händen und ich neige mich nach vorne. Ich muss tierisch aufpassen, dass meine Perücke nicht abfällt. Wenn ich sogar Miley damit täuschen konnte, dann sollte der Rest der Aula ebenfalls denken, ich bin nicht ich.

Und das ist gut, denn die sollen nicht denken, dass ich jetzt kontinuierlich hier mitmache. Das werde ich nämlich nicht. Einmal mitmachen ist ja gut, um Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet zu sammeln. Aber niemals wieder, genug davon. Ich bin so erfahren wie es nur geht. Vielleicht spiele ich das nächste Mal Klavier, ich habe mich eigentlich eher darauf gefreut. Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.

Wir winken alle und nach und nach verschwinden mehr Leute. Ich als letztes. Ich renne hinter den Schleier und warte, bis er geschlossen wird. Dann ziehe ich mir diese grässliche Perücke vom Kopf. Gott, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr dieses Ding gekratzt und gejuckt hat. Ich werfe sie auf einen Tisch und befreie meine Haare aus ihrem Zopf.

Ich packe meine Sachen und verschwinde in einen abgelegenen, kleinen Raum. Ich muss mich schließlich irgendwo entbinden und umziehen. Und das mache ich garantiert nicht, wenn jetzt alle darin herum rennen. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und atme leicht ein. Meine Sachen ablegend schlüpfe ich zuerst aus der Jeans und hinein in meine noble Anzughose.

Ich ziehe mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf und mache gerade meinen Gürtel zu, als jemand seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckt. Ich sehe hin und ein Lächeln findet seinen Weg auf meinen Mund. Es ist Miley. Sie scharrt nervös mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Um, ich wollte dich nicht beim Umziehen stören, ich geh dann mal wieder.", ich kichere leicht und halte ihren Arm fest, bevor sie gehen kann. Sie schickt mir einen unsicheren Blick und ich ziehe sie mit einem Ruck in den Raum und schließe die Tür hinter ihr. Ich presse sie mit meinem Körper gegen die Tür, bevor ich sie hart küsse. Ihre zitternden Hände finden meine nackten Schultern.

Ich liebe das Gefühl dieser Finger auf meiner Haut.

Ich lasse von ihr ab und gehe zurück zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem meine Sachen liegen. Ich grinse Miles über die Schulter an.

„Du kommst wie gerufen. Diese Bandagen sind auf meinem Rücken irgendwie zu gemacht und ich komme da nicht dran.", wie um es zu verdeutlichen greife ich nach hinten und taste auf meinem Rücken herum. Miley wird rot. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du es vielleicht für mich öffnest und mir hilfst es abzuwickeln?" Ich sehe von ihr weg, damit sie mein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht sehen kann.

Ich glaube wirklich, sie wird vor Scham sterben. Oder zumindest ohnmächtig, ich will sie ja noch behalten.

„Öhm, s-sicher. Kein P-Problem.", sie stottert, nein ist das süß. Sie kommt zu mir und besieht sich den Verschluss, bevor sie sich daran zu schaffen macht. Es gibt ein kleines Klicken und sie beginnt die Bandage ab zu rollen. Ich glaube, sie versucht mich so wenig wie möglich zu berühren.

Sie legt die Bandage zur Seite. Jetzt stehe ich ganz ohne alles da. Sie sieht mich nicht an, sie starrt an einen Punkt an der Decke und versucht offenbar sich zusammen zu reißen. Ich gluckse nur und greife nach meinem BH, der ja auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich streife ihn mir über und verschließe den Öffner. Jetzt drehe ich mich erst zu Miley, immerhin will ich sie nicht vor Peinlichkeit früh ins Grab bringen.

Ich schicke ihr einen Blick und sie erwidert meinen.

„Was?", sie hat ihre Arme verschränkt und ich lasse nur ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen preschen. Ich greife nach meinem Hemd und ziehe es über, aber ich kriege nicht die Gelegenheit es zu zu knöpfen. Denn Miley ist schneller als ich. Sie hat einen Schritt auf mich zu gemacht und legt ihre Hände an mein Hemd. „Lass mich das machen."

Ich lasse sie also machen und beobachte sie. Sie konzentriert sich auf die Knöpfe und garantiert auch auf das, was darunter liegt. Sie beendet ihre Arbeit und sieht zu mir auf. Ein kleines Lächeln hat den Weg auf ihre Lippen gefunden und sie schiebt ihre Hände unter den Stoff. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Bauchmuskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen anspannen.

Es ist ein Witz welche Reaktion mein Körper auf einfachste Berührungen von ihr zeigt. Ich lehne mich nach vorn um sie noch einmal zu küssen, aber sie macht einen Schritt von mir weg und nimmt ihre Hände mit sich. Sie schickt mir einen Blick über die Schulter und grinst dann fies.

„Ziehen Sie sich fertig an, Ms. Truscott.", und damit verschwindet sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich lache etwas wackelig und fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. Damn, diese Frau bringt mich um. Langsam aber sicher hat sie den Dreh wirklich raus. Ich schüttele mich in Jackett und Krawatte und verlasse den Raum nach ihr.

Und da steht sie. Sie lehnt neben der Tür und hat auf mich gewartet. Ich lächele leicht und nehme ihre Hand, ziehe sie hinter mir her aus dem Raum. Sie ziert sich nicht, sie nimmt meine Hand sogar noch etwas fester und gibt mir dann einen kleinen, frechen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie davon rennt. Und ich laufe ihr nach.

_Ich würde ihr überall hin folgen. Für immer. _


	25. Mach, dass es aufhört!

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 25 – Mach, dass es aufhört**

Ich döse vor mich hin. Mein Arm um sie gelegt, ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Der Fernseher dröhnt und ich habe meine Augen geschlossen. Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen ihren sinken und seufze zufrieden. Inzwischen schon wieder eine Woche. Eine wunderbare Woche, ganz hervorragend. Besser kann es kaum noch werden.

Ich drücke ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe und spüre, wie sie einen Arm um meinen Bauch schlingt und sich ganz in mir vergräbt. Trotzdem ist diese Haltung immer noch ziemlich unbequem. Ich drehe mich langsam zur Seite und lege meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas. Miley folgt meinem Beispiel und macht es sich auf meinem Bauch bequem. Ich hebe meine Beine auf das Sofa.

Ihr Kopf liegt auf meinem Schlüsselbein und ihr Arm ist immer noch um mich geschlungen. Wir sind gestern ziemlich spät ins Bett gegangen. Ich wollte unbedingt mit ihr dieses Spiel zu Ende spielen und untalentiert wie die gute Dame ja nunmal in solchen Gebieten ist, haben wir ständig verloren.

Gegen Fünf Uhr morgens haben wir es dann irgendwann hin bekommen. Und dann haben wir geschlafen, aber nicht für lange. Miley hat mich um Sieben Uhr geweckt und mich gezwungen in die Schule zu gehen. Und man sollte doch eigentlich schon vom gesunden Menschenverstand darauf kommen, dass zwei Stunden Schlaf nicht ausreichend sind.

Wir sind fast zu spät gekommen, hätte ich auf dem Weg nicht eine Menge Leute aus dem Weg gekickt. Corelli war nicht glücklich, aber was solls schon (unser Verhältnis hat sich seit dem Stück verbessert, ich bin stolz auf uns). Ich habe Miley sogar angeboten zusammen zu duschen... Es ist ihr Problem, wenn sie das nicht will.

Ich grinse ein bisschen und lasse meine Hand von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem unteren Rückenbereich gleiten und ziehe kleine Kreise darauf. Sie lässt ein wohliges Schnurren entfahren und rutscht etwas auf mir herum. Sie sieht auf in meine Augen und ich kann mir ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Versuchst du etwa schon wieder mich rum zu kriegen?", Mileys Stimme ist leicht gesenkt und klingt ziemlich ruhig. Ich strecke meine Hand unter ihr Top und schüttele sanft den Kopf. „Ach nein? Und was machst du dann?" Ich setze mich leicht auf.

Sie kniet über mir, starrt mich herausfordernd an.

Ich packe den unteren Rand ihres Tops und mache Anstalten es über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Und es ist die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wehrt, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich lasse es zu Boden fallen und lege meine Arme um ihre Taille, küsse ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie ist wunderschön.

Sie nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst mich. Ich richte mich etwas mehr auf und lege ihren Rücken sanft auf das Sofa. Jetzt bin ich über ihr, ich ergreife das Kommando. Ich küsse ihre Wange entlang bis zu ihrem Ohr, nippe leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen und lasse eine Hand nach oben gleiten.

Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten über ihre Haut. Über ihren Bauch, ihre Rippen, schlüpfen ohne viel Aufwand unter ihren BH. Ich beiße sanft in ihren Hals, lasse meiner Hand freien Lauf und massiere noch recht vorsichtig Mileys Brust. Sie stöhnt leise und ich grinse. Ihre Hände liegen in meinen Haaren.

Ich lasse mein Bein zwischen ihre gleiten und drücke, bewege mich in kleinen, gleichen Abständen immer wieder gegen sie. Sie folgt mir und wir nehmen einen Rhythmus an. Ich will gerade hinter sie greifen um ihren BH zu öffnen, als es an der Haustür klingelt.

Ich ächze ungehalten und rolle mit den Augen, lasse mein Gesicht an ihrer Haut liegen. Ich ziehe ihren Duft in meine Nase und warte. Es klingelt noch einmal und sie drückt mich von sich um nach ihrem Top zu sehen. Ich stehe leicht schmollend auf und richte meine Haare auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ich atme einmal tief ein, dann öffne ich sie.

„Hallo?", ich klinge sicher mehr als ungehalten... Vor mir steht ein großer Mann mit blondem Haar. Seine Augen ein strahlendes Grau. Er lächelt etwas schüchtern und hebt leicht die Hand. Ich starre ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er steht nur da und scharrt mit seinem Fuß. Ich höre, wie Miley neben mir zum Stehen kommt und den Mann ebenfalls ansieht. „Um, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Miley scheint ihn auch nicht zu kennen, wir beide starren stumm, wie er seine Hand ausstreckt. Er hält sie mir hin und ich nehme sie. Seine Hände haben einen leicht rauen Unterton, sind aber im wesentlichen relativ weich. Er erinnert mich an irgendetwas.

„Wer sind Sie?", das ganze macht mir Kopfschmerzen. Er öffnet leicht den Mund, schließt ihn dann aber fast sofort wieder. Ich rolle mit den Augen und lasse seine Hand fallen. „Hören Sie, Mr., entweder sagen Sie mir jetzt, was sie wollen, oder ich mache die Tür wieder zu. Ihre Entscheidung." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huscht über sein Gesicht und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du bist Lilly, richtig?", er sieht mich fragend an und ich nicke leicht unsicher. Er lacht etwas, steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und mustert mich von oben bis unten. „Du bist gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Du bist ja fast so groß wie ich." Seit er mich das letzte Mal gesehen hat? „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?"

Ich schüttele etwas mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Kennen wir uns denn?", er verwirrt mich, was will er hier und wieso faselt er solches Zeug? Er lächelt traurig und nickt etwas beschämt. Dann sieht er mich wieder an und sein Blick wandert für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Miley. Ich mag es gar nicht, dass er sie ansieht. Ich greife unwillkürlich nach ihrer Hand.

„Lilly, ich bin dein Vater."

Ich starre ihn an. Ich kann nicht mehr denken. Seine grauen Augen sehen mich an, hoffnungsvoll, vielleicht auch ein wenig schuldig. Ich habe meinen Vater nie gekannt. Sieben Jahre alt, als er mich verließ. Und jetzt, über zehn Jahre später taucht er wieder auf? Das ist ein Witz, es muss ein Witz sein.

Matt wollte sich umbringen, weil er gegangen ist. Ich habe nie verstanden, wieso er überhaupt gehen musste, aber ich habe nie danach gefragt. Ich wollte meinen Bruder nicht durch die Frage verletzten und meine Mutter hat es mir nie erklärt. Ich habe es hingenommen ohne auch nur eine Hinterfragung. Ich besehe mir sein Gesicht. Seine Ähnlichkeit zu Matt ist verblüffend, unverkennbar. Schmerzhaft.

Hundert Gedanken schießen wild durch mein Gehirn. Bewusst und unbewusst an meinen Augen vorbei.

Aber er kann doch unmöglich mein Vater sein, oder? Wieso sollte er nach all dieser Zeit denn wieder hier aufkreuzen. Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn.

„Sie verarschen mich, richtig? Hören Sie Mr., ich habe wirklich keine Lust mich jetzt mit so etwas herum zu schlagen!", ich will gerade die Tür zu schlagen, da streckt er seine Hand aus und hält sie fest. „Lassen Sie los! Was wollen Sie? Ist das so eine Art kranker Scherz, oder was?!"

Er schüttelt vehement mit dem Kopf.

„Lilly, du musst dich doch an mich erinnern! Wir haben sieben Jahre lang zusammen gelebt, das kannst du doch nicht alles vergessen haben.", ich drücke mit einer Hand und presse meine Augen zusammen. Doch, ich habe alles vergessen. Alles. Jeden einzelnen Moment.

Ich schaffe es endlich die Tür zu zu knallen und drehe den Schlüssel um. Ich höre, wie er klopf und ruft, aber ich ignoriere es. Ich atme schwer, lehne mich gegen die Tür und schlittere langsam daran hinunter. Ich ziehe meine Knie zum Körper und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. Diese Augen..

Matts Augen.

Gott, dieser Mann ist mein Vater. Ich schließe meine Augen so fest, dass ich nichts mehr erkennen kann. Kein Licht, keine Formen, nichts. Er kann nicht vor meiner Tür stehen, das kann nicht mein Vater sein. Es lief doch alles so wunderbar. Ganz ruhig, Lilly, keine Sorge. Das ist alles nicht passiert. Die erste Phase um mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Verneinung.

Ich spüre, wie Miley sich neben mich sinken lässt und wie sie ihren Arm um mich legt. Ich sehe sie an und dann – ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ohne es zu planen – lehne ich mich gegen sie und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um mich und streicht über meinen Rücken. Dieser Mann ist der Grund für den Bruch meines Bruders. Und jetzt zerbricht er mich.

Ich kralle meine Hände in ihr Top. _Lass mich nie wieder los, Miley. _

„Niemals, Lil, niemals.", habe ich das gerade laut gesagt? Ich drücke mich noch näher an sie und lasse ihre Anwesenheit meine Sinne vernebeln. Miley ist das einzige, was zählt. Miley ist die einzige Person in meinem Leben, die wirklich etwas bedeutet. Nur sie, sie allein.

•◘○

Miley hielt die Skaterin so fest sie konnte. Lilly brauchte jetzt Nähe. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für die Surferin sein musste jetzt ihrem Vater wieder zu begegnen. Nach vielen Jahren seiner Abwesenheit, die Lilly zu dem gemacht hatten, was sie heute war. Dieser Mann hatte doch keine Ahnung, zu was für einem wunderbaren Menschen die Blondine herangewachsen war.

Er kannte ihre Geschichte nicht, nicht ihre Schwächen, ihre Stärken. Was sie gern tat, was sie hasste, was sie gern aß. Und er kannte nicht ihre Probleme, er wusste nicht, dass sie versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen und vor allem nicht wieso. Auch, wenn selbst Miley dies noch nicht wusste.

Dieser Mann wusste absolut gar nichts und es machte Miley wütend, dass er die Skaterin so überrascht und überrumpelt hatte. Es war für sie ohnehin unverständlich, wie er sie überhaupt hatte verlassen können. Aber dann wiederzukommen, nach all den Ereignissen, die er verpasst hatte...

Lilly atmete ruhig gegen Mileys Hals und hatte ihre Hände immer noch fest gegen Mileys Rücken gepresst. Sie hielt die Brünette wie eine Art Rettungsanker. Aber es machte ihr nichts aus, sie würde für Lilly da sein, wenn sie sie brauchte. Sie war sogar froh darüber, dass Lilly in ihrer Gegenwart diese Art von Schwäche und Gebrechlichkeit zeigen konnte.

Mileys Finger fuhren langsam und stetig immer wieder durch Lillys blondes Haar. Sie liebte das Gefühl, wie es einfach durch ihre Finger glitt. Wie Wasser, wie Seide. Lillys heißer Atem verlagerte seine Position. Er wanderte ihren Hals hoch zu ihrem Ohr. Lillys Hände zitterten leicht und sie biss sanft in Mileys Ohrläppchen. Die Brünette zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich brauche jetzt... Ablenkung. Sonst... Alkohol.", sie drückte die Pop-Prinzessin auf den Boden und zog sich selbst das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sie saß leicht unterhalb von Mileys Bauchnabel und zerrte leicht an Mileys Top. Aber Miley konnte jetzt nicht an Sex denken. Lillys Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos. Miley schluckte.

„Lilly, nein. Nicht jetzt.", sie packte Lillys Hände, wurde aber von einem harten Kuss stumm geschlagen. Lilly zog ihre Hände aus Mileys und fuhr fort ihr Top nach oben zu schieben. Aber Miley griff erneut ein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lilly, hör auf." Der Abend. Der Winterball. Jake. Miley bekam langsam Panik, Lilly hörte nicht auf. Miley packte Lilly an den Schultern und stieß sie von sich.

Es war Reflex, es war Instinkt. Lilly landete auf ihrem Hintern und schlug mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ein leichtes Keuchen entfloh ihr und sie legte eine Hand an den Kopf. Offenbar noch nicht ganz aus ihrer Trance erwacht sprang sie auf, rannte in die Küche und zog den Kühlschrank auf. Miley konnte von ihrem Platz im Flur aus erkennen, wie Lilly eine Flasche hervorholte und sie auf schraubte. Lillys Körper zitterte.

Miley konnte nur starren. Sie war immer noch geschockt und verängstigt. Die Erinnerungen fast wie frisch in ihre Knochen eingraviert.

Lilly setzte die Flasche an und trank. Ein, zwei, drei Schlucke. Dann setzte sie wieder ab, lehnte sich auf den Küchentresen und nahm noch zwei Schlucke. Die Brünette sah dabei zu, wie die Flasche sich nach und nach leerte, bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war. Lilly stellte sie etwas zu fest hin, sodass sie umkippte und vergrub dann wieder das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sie stand immer noch ohne T-Shirt da. Auf ihrem Rücken bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Gott, es tut mir Leid!", sie sah zu Miley und schlug mit ihrem Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank. Miley zuckte zusammen, das Geräusch durchzog ihren Körper wie ein Messer und sie wurde aus ihrer Starre erweckt. Sie sprang auf, rannte zu Lilly und griff nach der Flasche, die die Blondine noch eine Minute zuvor in der Hand gehalten und geleert hatte. Der Wodka ihrer Mutter.

Lilly ließ ihren Kopf zurück und dann wieder nach vorne schnellen. Ein noch lauteres Geräusch als zuvor war zu hören. Miley zog die Blondine vom Tresen weg und setzte sie auf einen der Stühle in der Küche. Lilly versteckte sich in ihren Armen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miley. Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!", Miley warf die Flasche in den Mülleimer und legte dann Lillys Shirt auf den Tisch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie legte eine zaghafte Hand auf Lillys Schulter und die Skaterin sah auf. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, ihre Wangen waren nass. Der Alkohol zeigte offenbar schon Wirkung in ihrem System.

Die Blondine sprang auf und warf sich in Mileys Arme, ihr Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Die Brünette hielt sie, auch wenn sie nichts lieber tun wollte, als sie von sich zu stoßen. Der Schock von gerade noch in sich und unverarbeitet. Aber Lilly... Sie benahm sich so seltsam.

„W-Was macht er überhaupt hier, huh?! Er hat doch an allem S-Schuld! Mein B-Bruder hat sich das auch nicht ausgesucht!", Lillys Stimme mehr ein wütendes Wimmern, ließ Miley es zu, dass sich die Blondine noch näher an sie presste. Was war mit ihrem Bruder? Sie tätschelte zaghaft Lillys verschwitzten Rücken.

„Was hat dein Bruder sich nicht ausgesucht, Lil? Woran hat dein Vater schuld?", sie wusste, dass sie Lillys Zustand ausnutzte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Dieses war ihre Chance etwas mehr über die geheimnisvolle Lilly Truscott herauszufinden. Sie würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Für nichts in der Welt.

„Er... er ist z-zerbrochen. Er hat sich ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Ich war erst elf, ich hatte solche Angst.", Mileys Herz blieb stehen. Matt Truscott hatte sich ein Messer an den Hals gehalten? Er hatte versucht sich umzubringen? Miley strich jetzt etwas unsicher über Lillys Rücken. Lilly schluckte. „Sie haben ihn eingewiesen und ich... ich bin allein geblieben. Und dann, an meinem Geburtstag..."

Sie brach. Sie ballte ihre Hände auf dem Rücken der Pop-Prinzessin zu Fäusten und machte sich ärgerlich von ihr los. Sie presste ihre Handflächen auf die Tischplatte. Aber Miley war neugierig. Was war an ihrem Geburtstag, bei was hatte ihr Bruder sie allein gelassen?

„Was ist passiert, Lil? Was ist mit dir passiert?", Lillys Fingerknöchel wurden weiß. Ihre Schultern zitterten. Nun aber nicht mehr von Tränen, sondern vor Wut. „Erzähl es mir, wobei hat er dich allein gelassen?" Sie legte eine Hand auf Lillys Schulter, aber die Blondine schüttelte sie ab.

„Fass. Mich. Nicht. An.", Mileys Augen weiteten sich. „Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen! Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir!", die Brünette machte einen Schritt von ihr weg, Lilly zitterte immer noch. Ihre Hände jetzt wieder in Fäusten. Miley umrundete langsam den Tisch. Lillys Augen waren fest zu gedrückt. Ihr Kiefer aufeinander gepresst.

„Nein, nein, nein!", Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und Tränen liefen jetzt wieder aus ihren Augen. Miley hatte Angst, sie presste ihren Rücken gegen den Küchenschrank. Was passierte da gerade mit Lilly? Wieso redete sie so? Jeder Muskel ihres Körper schien zu brennen. Lillys Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie waren immer noch glasig und leer und sie starrten Miley an, die einen Schritt zurück wich. „Du hast es getan. Du warst dabei, du hast zugesehen, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Du hast mir nicht geholfen..." Lilly machte eine kleine Pause, eine einzelne Träne schlich sich ihre Wange hinunter.

„Er hat mich missbraucht. Drei Mal. Drei Mal... _Drei Mal_, verdammt! Bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts?!", sie packte den Tisch an seinem Ende und warf ihn zur Seite, machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf Miley zu. Sie ächzte und ballte die Hände, drückte sie gegen ihre Stirn. Fest, hart. Blut tröpfelte aus ihrer Handfläche. Ihre Fingernägel hatten sich in ihr eigenes Fleisch gebohrt.

Miley sah es mir Schrecken, sie war an der Stelle Boden fest gefroren. „Ich habe nach dir gerufen, ich habe gerufen und geschrien. Aber du hast mir nicht geholfen! Blut, Schmerz, Blut. Nie wieder, nie wieder. _Nie wieder_. Mach, dass es aufhört!", sie sank auf die Knie.

Miley starrte sie an.

Sie presste ihre Hände immer stärker gegen ihren Kopf, das Blut sickerte ihren Arm hinab auf ihren Oberkörper, verteilte Tropfen auf dem Fußboden. Sie schlug auf den Boden und kauerte sich dann zusammen. Zitternd, schreiend, blutend.

„Bitte, Jake, mach, dass es aufhört weh zu tun! Mach, dass er aufhört. Er soll aufhören, es tut weh, es tut weh! Jake! Mach, dass es aufhört! Bitte, _bitte_! Ich tue alles, nur mach, dass es aufhört!", sie sackte in sich zusammen und Miley sank vor ihr auf die Knie. Ihre Beine hatten nachgeben. Ihre Augen weit geöffnet, ihre Hände am Zittern, Tränen auch in ihren Augen.

Der Atem der Skaterin ging schnell. Sie rollte sich in eine Kugel zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den blutverschmierten Händen. Die Küche sah furchtbar aus. Der Tisch zur Seite geworfen, überall Blut. Die Skaterin zusammen gekrümmt, verzweifelt. Offenbar in einem Alptraum gefangen. Tränen liefen über Mileys Wangen, sie presste die Hände auf ihen Mund.

„_Bitte_..."

•◘○

Ich habe ihm Briefe geschrieben, als ich noch jünger war. Das ist eine der wenigen Sachen, an die ich mich noch klar und deutlich erinnere. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, ich soll ihm schreiben. Er hat nie geantwortet. Es hat ihn nie geschert, was aus seinen eigenen Kindern wird.

Ich habe meine Erinnerungen verloren. Ich habe ein Trauma erlitten, mein Gehirn hat diese Erinnerungen und Empfindungen eingesperrt. Und es hat den Schlüssel weg geworfen. Der kleine Mann in meinem Kopf – der Homunculus – hat ihn irgendwo versteckt und ich komme nicht an ihn ran. Das ist so wie in dieser einen Puddingwerbung, wenn das Kind nicht an den Pudding kommt.

Es ist aber auch nicht so, als wollte ich wissen, was mit meinem Vater passiert ist. Ich habe immer gedacht, es ist besser, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne. Wenn er nicht da ist. Denn erstens konnte ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern und zweitens hat das Ganze meinen Bruder viel zu sehr verletzt. Mein Vater die zentrale Figur in diesem Szenario.

Ich will ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen. Er hat sein Recht mein Vater zu sein verspielt. Ich brauche keinen Vater, ich bin mein ganzes Leben ohne ihn ausgekommen. Ich brauche keinen Vater, ich brauche ihn nicht... Meine Hände tun weh, mein Kopf pocht und etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes liegt auf meiner Stirn.

Ich höre leises Schluchzen und ächze kaum vernehmbar. Gott, ich fühle mich schrecklich. Es ist warm um mich herum und weich. Wo bin ich? Ich kann meine Augen nicht öffnen, sie wollen nicht. Mein kleiner Finger zuckt und ich öffne meinen Mund nur einen Spalt breit um etwas zu sagen. Aber nur ein Krächzen entflieht ihm.

Was ist denn los hier? Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich die Tür vor der Nase meines Vaters zu geschlagen habe. Ich bin die Tür herunter gerutscht und... der Rest ist schwarz. Was ist passiert? Wieso tut mir alles so weh? Meine Hände pochen fühlt sich so an, als wäre jemand mit einem Messer über meine Handflächen gegangen.

„Lilly, alles okay bei dir?", jemand sitzt nah bei mir. Dieser jemand hat eine Hand auf meinen Unterarm gelegt und hört sich verschnupft an. Aber wer ist es? „Geht es dir gut, bist du wach? Lilly, komm schon, wach auf." Der jemand rüttelt mich sanft an der Schulter und ich schaffe es mit größter Anstrengung ein Augenlid zu heben.

Das Licht sticht mir ins Auge, aber ich halte es offen. Eine verschwommene Gestalt schwimmt in mein Bild und ich erkenne haselnussbraunes Haar. Miley? Ich ächze noch einmal und suche nach Bewegung in meinem Arm. Aber er bewegt sich nicht. Ich bin unglaublich schwach. Was ist los?

„Alles okay, Lil? Wie geht es dir, kannst du mich sehen?", Mileys Hand streift meine Wange und meine Lippen. Ich bringe ein zitterndes Nicken zustande. Sie lächelt etwas unsicher und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss, bevor sie den Waschlappen von meiner Stirn entfernt und ihn aus wringt.

„Wo... bin ich?", mein Auge huscht durch den Raum. Ich huste leicht und endlich rührt sich mein Arm. Ich hebe ihn leicht an und bringe ihn zu meiner Stirn. Sie schlägt und trommelt und will keine Ruhe geben. Meine Hände sind bandagiert. „Miles... was ist mit meinen Händen?" Unter größter Anstrengung hebe ich auch meinen anderen Arm. Auch diese Hand ist dick eingewickelt. „Was ist mit meinen Händen?" Ich bekomme Panik.

Miley schaut leicht zur Seite. „Das erzähl ich dir später, okay? Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe."

Ich sehe an mir herunter. Ich trage ein anderes T-Shirt als vorhin. Dieses ist weiß, das Alte war schwarz. Ich sehe meine Freundin fragend an. „Hast du mich umgezogen?" ich sehe in den Kragen meines Shirts. „Hast du meine Unterwäsche auch gewechselt?" Ich will mir gerade in meine Hose gucken – die übrigens auch eine andere ist – da ergreift Miley meine Hände.

„Nur deinen BH. Er war dreckig.", sie wird rot und ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er dreckig gewesen ist, als ich ihn getragen habe. Aber ich habe ja auch einen völligen Blackout. Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie spät es ist. Ich bin völlig verloren in Zeit und Raum.

„Was ist hier los?", ich senke meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. Sie schaut mich nicht an, Tränen stehen in ihren Augen und ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Was habe ich getan? „Miles. Was ist passiert, was ist... was hab ich gemacht? Erzähl es mir bitte." Sie schüttelt sanft mit dem Kopf, zeigt ein gequältes, kleines Lächeln.

„Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen, Lil. Ich muss nach Hause, ich komme Morgen wieder vorbei. Schlaf jetzt.", sie steht auf, aber ich fasse ihren Arm. Nicht fest, aber bestimmt. Meine Hand brennt, ich ignoriere es. Nein, sie wird jetzt nicht gehen. Nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, was vorgefallen ist. „Lilly, lass mich bitte los." Ihre Stimme klingt brüchig.

„Nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß, was hier passiert ist. Und du wirst es mir erzählen. Bitte, Miley. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich die Tür zu geschlagen habe, alles andere ist weg. Du musst mir helfen, du musst es mir sagen.", Miley zittert, ich setze mich stockend auf. Mein Kopf pocht immer noch unliebsam, aber Miley rührt sich nicht mehr.

„Wieso hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt, Lil? Wieso hast du es vor mir geheim gehalten?", ich weiß, dass sie weint. Ich kann es hören, sie hört sich jetzt verschnupfter an, verzweifelt vielleicht. Ihre Stimme klingt ganz buttrig. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte... dann hätte ich ihn nie auch nur angesehen. Wieso, Lilly... wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", ihre Schultern zucken und mein Herz pocht schneller.

„Wovon redest du? Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Du musst es mir erklären.", oh bitte, lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Bitte. Wenn es dich wirklich gibt Gott, lass mich ihr das nicht erzählt haben. Das kann ich ihr nicht gesagt haben. Ich hatte mir geschworen es vor ihr geheim zu halten.

„Sag mir, dass ich dir das nicht erzählt habe. Sag mir, dass ich dich damit nicht belastet habe. Sag mir-", ihre Lippen sind so schnell auf meinen, dass ich kaum reagieren kann. Ich weiß nur, dass ich im nächsten Moment auf das Bett gedrückt werde und salzige Tränen schmecken kann. Ihre Hände drücken auf meine Schultern und ihre Augen sind fest geschlossen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Lil! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen sollen. Es tut mir Leid!", sie weint in meine Brust und ich lege etwas zögerlich meine Hände um sie. Ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und drücke meine Augen fest zu.

Sie weiß es. Ich schlucke, meine Stimme klingt rau und ich räuspere mich leicht.

„Das ist viele Jahre her. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Vielleicht hätte er es dann nie bei dir versucht... ich bin diejenige, die an allem Schuld hat. Meine Schuld war es auch, dass ich mich damals nicht gewehrt habe. Es war alles immer meine Schuld. Du hast damit nichts zu tun.", sie presst sich gegen mich und küsst meine Wange. Immer und immer wieder.

Ich starre die Decke über mir an, aber ich sehe sie nicht wirklich. Ich habe es Miley gesagt. Sie weiß alles. Das ist das letzte Geheimnis. Alles was mir noch bleibt, ist zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass sie mir je vergeben kann, dass ich sie nicht vor Jake gewarnt habe.

Ich hebe eine Hand und beginne sanft den Verband abzuwickeln. Miley rührt sich nicht. Sie schaut stumm dabei zu. Ich strecke meine Hand und zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. Vier tiefe, breite Kerben sind darin zu sehen. Noch immer blutig, noch immer frisch. Ich starre sie an.

„Was ist das?", ich drehe meine Hand leicht, aber auf ihrem Rücken ist nichts zu sehen.

„Sie haben sich in deine Hand geschnitten. Deine Finger. Du hast deine Fäuste so fest geballt, überall war Blut. Ich habe die Küche soweit wieder hergestellt...", ich wickele den Verband zurück um meine Fläche und nicke stumm. Wiederhergestellt?

„Inwiefern musstest du sie wiederherstellen? Was hab ich gemacht?", ich zucke etwas zusammen, als ich meine Finger krümme. Meine andere Hand sieht wohl genauso aus. Das bedeutet, ich kann sie sicher für mindestens eine Woche nicht richtig gebrauchen.

„Das ist unwichtig. Alles was zählt ist, dass es dir gut geht.", mein Kopf ist ein seltsamer Ort. Dort passieren Dinge, von denen ich nicht einmal träumen kann. Das Wiedererstehen meines Vaters hat wohl einen Knopf betätigt, der mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Er hat mich abgeschaltet und meine Hemmschwellen fallen lassen. Er hat mich willenlos gemacht.

Was ist mein Problem? Kennt ihr die Lösung des Rätsels Lilly Truscott?

Heute ist der 21. Dezember – noch drei Tage bis Weihnachten – und ich bin auf eine von Mileys glamourösen Promi-Partys eingeladen. Na ja, eigentlich ist sie eingeladen und ich werde mit ihr gehen. Meine Hände sind noch nicht ganz verheilt und mein Gehirn auch nicht, aber was soll man machen. Immerhin muss ich keinen Verband mehr tragen. Trotzdem freue ich mich noch nicht darauf den ganzen Abend Hände schütteln zu müssen. Das tut vermutlich verdammt weh.

Ich stehe nicht mehr so auf Schmerz.

Ich habe meinen Vater nicht wiedergesehen. Er hat sich nicht blicken lassen, seit ich meiner Mutter verklickert habe, dass sie ihn mir vom Hals halten soll. Ich brauche nicht noch einmal so eine Angelegenheit. Erstens tun mir meine Hände Leid und zweitens kann ich Miley nicht nochmal emotional so schocken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das verkraftet.

Die ersten drei Tage war es komisch, wenn wir zusammen waren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit mir umzugehen hatte. Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso sie sich so aufführt. Es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her und es war wirklich nicht ihre Schuld. Ich bin schließlich diejenige, die man zur Rechenschaft ziehen sollte. Immerhin habe ich es zugelassen, dass er ihr weh tut. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt.

Das passiert mir nicht nochmal.

Miley wuselt durch ihren Schrank – von ihrem Hannah-Komplex versteht sich – und wirft wahllos Outfits heraus. Ich habe aufgehört zu versuchen sie zu fangen. Das ist nur deprimierend, weil man dann ständig hin und her rennen muss. Und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu rennen. Ich frage mich, was ich wohl dazu anziehen werde. Ich kann ja schlecht als Lilly Truscott gehen, nicht wahr? Am Ende fällt es noch auf.

„Wie findest du das hier?", Miley hält ein Top an ihren Körper und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich rolle mit den Augen und halte meinen Daumen hoch. Es ist eigentlich sinnlos mich zu fragen. Sie könnte alles tragen und ich würde sie immer noch hinreißend finden. Ich bin wirklich der falsche Ansprechpartner. „Lilly, komm schon! Du kannst nicht bei jedem Oberteil sagen, dass es dir gefällt!"

Ich verschränke meine Arme vor dem Körper.

„Miles, ich liebe dich. Du kannst tragen, was auch immer du willst und ich würde dich trotzdem immer noch vorzeigen und mit dir angeben. Du bist in allem wunderschön.", ich setze einen Schmollmund auf und ihr Gesicht wird weich. Sie lächelt leicht.

„Hör auf so süß zu sein, okay? Du weißt doch, dass ich dem Truscott-Charme nicht widerstehen kann.", ich schicke ihr ein schiefes Grinsen und einen Luftkuss, bevor sie sich wieder den Klamotten zuwendet. Sie ist rot geworden. Meine Hände zufrieden hinterm Kopf kreuzend sehe ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie ein kleines, rotes Kleid heraus zieht.

Es ist mit Gold bestickt und sieht ziemlich gut aus. Ich wette an ihr sieht es noch besser aus. Sie wendet sich mir zu – erwartungsvoll – und ich grinse. Das ist wirklich etwas was mir gefällt. Sie sieht sich nervös um und kommt dann zu mir. Ich sehe sie fragend an.

„Du musst jetzt leider gehen, Lil. So gern ich dich auch hier habe, ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis mich vor dir um zu ziehen... zumindest noch nicht.", mein Magen macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. _Noch nicht..._? Oh, _Lilly Likey_! sie zieht an meinem Arm. Ich gehorche selbstverständlich, ziehe sie aber in einen langen Kuss, bevor sie mich loslässt. Sie blinzelt einmal sehr schnell. „Wofür war das?"

„Ich muss dich doch jetzt allein lassen... Und ich sehe dich für bestimmt fünf Minuten nicht. Also...", sie rollt mit den Augen und schließt die große Tür vor meiner Nase. Ich grinse und lehne mich gegen eine der Wände in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ich hebe eine Hand und starre sie an. Sie ist ziemlich gut verheilt, aber man kann die Stellen immer noch deutlich erkennen.

Miley hat mir gesagt, dass ich ausgerastet bin.

Ich habe den Tisch aus dem Weg geworfen und ich habe geschrien. Es schien ihr so vorgekommen zu sein, als wäre ich in einer Traumwelt gefangen gewesen. Einer Traumwelt aus Erinnerungen, einem Alptraum. Ich konnte sie offenbar nicht sehen. Aber ich konnte_ ihn_ sehen. Und ich sehe ihn auch jetzt vor mir.

Jake.

Ob ich die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag wohl wirklich jemals loswerden kann? Dr. Evans hat mir versprochen, dass ich irgendwann mit ihnen leben kann. Aber er hat nichts darüber gesagt, ob ich sie verdrängen werde. Ich würde sie am liebsten aus meinem Gehirn schneiden. So wie meinen Vater. Einfach auf _Delete_ drücken. In den Papierkorb abschieben.

Miley schiebt ihren Kopf durch die Tür, aber ich sehe sie nicht sofort an. Als ich es tue... bleibt mein Atem stehen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so wunderschön aussieht. Mein Mund klappt leicht auf und meine Augen weiten sich, als sie mich an meinen Handgelenken ins Zimmer zieht und sich leicht für mich dreht, damit ich sie von allen Seiten begutachten kann.

Mein Mund wird auf einmal sehr trocken.

„Und, wie findest du es? Gefällt es dir?", sie dreht sich noch einmal und ich suche. Ich suche nach Sauerstoff und meiner Stimme. Beides ist von existentieller Bedeutung, wenn ich Miley antworten will. Aber mein Mund geht nur auf und zu und nichts kommt rein oder raus. Sicher werde ich gleich ohnmächtig. Hey, das wird eine Show! „Lilly?"

Sie wedelt vor meinem Gesicht herum und kichert hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Ich ringe jetzt tatsächlich mit Luft und mein Auge zuckt leicht. Dann schlucke ich und räuspere mich unmissverständlich. In einem letzten Versuch meine Position zurück zu erlangen, stecke ich meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und zwinge mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Ich hoffe es schreit nicht: Ich will, dass wir es tun, und zwar jetzt.

Denn genauso fühle ich mich gerade.

Sie gibt mir einen kleinen Klapps gegen die Stirn.

Ich schnappe ihre Hand, bevor sie sie ganz zurück ziehen kann und ziehe sie zu mir, presse sie gegen mich. Ich vergrabe meine Nase in ihrem Nacken und ziehe ihren Duft in meine Nase. Ich habe nicht einmal Worte um dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben, was ich gerade empfinde.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus.", endlich bringe ich einen vernünftigen Satz zustande. Sie gluckst leicht und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Brust. Ich verstärke sanft meinen Griff und wiege sie leicht und her. Ich würde sie am liebsten für den Rest des Tages so halten, aber ich muss sie bald wieder loslassen. „Miles, was ist eigentlich mit meiner Verkleidung, hm?"

Sie lehnt sich leicht von mir weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer willst du denn sein?", ich lege einen Finger an mein Kinn und denke nach. Miley lehnt sich wieder gegen mich und wir wiegen immer noch. Ich lasse meine freie Hand durch ihre Haare gleiten. Wer will ich sein...? Ich kann auf jeden Fall nicht so sein, wie ich jetzt bin. Also muss ich wohl '_Auf Wiedersehen_' zu den Baggy Pants sagen.

Meine Lieblingsfarben sind Blau, Schwarz und Grün. Also kann ich die wohl auch in die Tonne kloppen, wie man so schön sagt. Ich frage mich wirklich, was aus mir werden soll... Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee. Danach wird mich garantiert niemand mehr erkennen.

„Hey, Miles? Ich hab eine Idee. Dafür muss ich jetzt aber nach Hause. Holst du mich später ab?", ich lächele sie zuckersüß an und sie nickt leicht grinsend. Ich mache einen Schritt von ihr weg, gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und will gerade aus der Tür verschwinden, als sie meinen Arm nimmt.

„Hast du nicht irgendetwas vergessen?", ich sehe sie an und sie deutet etwas schmollend auf ihre Lippen. Ich grinse und gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und vertieft ihn. Es dauert bestimmt fünf Minuten, bis ich endlich von ihr weg komme.

_Meine Lippen kribbeln noch, als ich zu Hause ankomme._


	26. Bereit für mehr

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 26 – Bereit für mehr**

Miley lehnte sich entspannt im Wagen ihres Vaters zurück. Sie trug ihre Hannah-Perücke noch nicht. Die würde sie erst anziehen, wenn sie in der Limosine saß. In wenigen Minuten würde sie endlich wissen, was sich Lilly so großartiges ausgedacht hatte. Wie sie aussehen würde.

Tracys Partys waren dafür bekannt, dass sie in Orgien endeten und äußerst ausschweifend abliefen. Die Pop-Prinzessin konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ihre Freundin zu benehmen wusste und nicht vor hatte abzustürzen. Was ihrem Alkoholkonsum sowieso nicht gut tun würde. Lilly durfte nie wieder auch nur irgendetwas trinken.

Lillys Haus kam in Sichtweite. Die Lichter waren hell erleuchtet und durch das Fenster der Küche konnte man erkennen, dass sich jemand dort drin hin und her bewegte. Schnell, auf und ab. Vielleicht Lillys Mutter? Miley war aufgefallen, dass sie seit einiger Zeit öfters zu Hause war, wenn die Brünette zu Besuch kam.

Vielleicht war es ja auch Lilly selbst, die herum rannte.

Das Auto kam zu einem Stillstand. Die Brünette schlich langsam zur Tür. Sie klingelte zwei Mal. Aus Gewohnheit mehr, als wegen etwas sonst. Miley mochte die Tür nicht mit ihrem eigenen Schlüssel aufschließen – sie hatte ihn Oliver wieder weg genommen – denn immerhin wollte sie nicht so penetrant in die Privatsphäre der Truscotts eindringen. Vor allem, wenn Lillys Mutter anwesend war.

Wie würde Lilly wohl aussehen?

Wie schon erwartet öffnete die Mutter der Skaterin. Sie trug einen grauen Anzug – Miley hatte sie selten in etwas anderem gesehen – und hielt ein Glas Wein in der linken Hand. Offenbar war Lilly nicht die einzige in diesem Haus mit einem Problem. Miley lächelte die Frau etwas schüchtern an.

„Um. Hi, ist Lilly da?", Mileys Fuß scharrte leicht auf dem Boden herum und die Ältere der beiden nickte leicht und uninteressiert, sagte aber nichts zu ihr. Sie drehte sich nur um. Miley war sich fast sicher, dass sie die Tür hinter sich schließen und verschwinden würde, aber sie machte nur einen Schritt zur Treppe und rief laut.

„Lillian! Besuch für dich!", Miley machte einen instinktiven Schritt in das Haus und wartete auf ihre Lilly. Sie stand kaum zehn Sekunden, da erschien eine halbe Lilly im Eingang ihres Zimmers. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihren Mund und sie bekam nur mit halbem Auge mit, wie Lillys Mutter zurück in die Küche verschwand.

Mileys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Blondine erblickten. Sie lächelte freundlich und winkte der Brünetten. Lillys offene Haare lugten unter einer weißen Cappie mit rotem Muster hervor. Sie trug ein rotes T-Shirt ohne Aufschrift, darunter ein langärmliges Weißes. Ihre Beine betont durch eine dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans, ihre Füße in weißen Sneakern.

Was Miley am meisten irritierte war allerdings das, was in Lillys Gesicht saß. Es war eine kleine, dunkel umrahmte Halbmondbrille. Lillys Augen glitzerten hinter ihr, als sie Miley in ihre Arme schloss und sie hin und her schwang. Miley konnte nicht umhin zu glucksen.

„Und, wie findest du meine Verkleidung? Würdest du mich erkennen, wenn du mich nicht so gut kennen würdest, wie du es tust?", Lilly nahm Mileys Hand und zusammen verließen sie das Haus. Die Blondine winkte einem freundlich lächelnden Robbie Ray und gab Miley einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in den Wagen rutschte.

„Also die Brille hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sonst Kontaktlinsen trägst.", im Endeffekt kam sich die Brünette dumm deswegen vor. Sie hatte die kleinen Linsen nie auch nur einmal bemerkt. Lilly grinste leicht und nickte wissentlich.

„Tja, ich habe gedacht so wird mich niemand erkennen. Immerhin trage ich meine Brille sonst nie.", Lilly schnallte sich fest, wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. „Also, wohin geht es? Wer wird da sein, gibt es irgendetwas, was ich nicht tun sollte? Schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr." Lilly grinste aufgeregt.

Miley rollte mit den Augen.

„Solange du keine Leute bespuckst, sie nicht beleidigst oder sonst irgendetwas Unhöfliches oder Peinliches machst... ist das schon okay.", Lilly streckte die Zunge raus und nahm Mileys Hand, strich mit ihrem Daumen verliebt and achtungsvoll über Mileys Handknöchel. Miley sah leicht zur Seite, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Lilly sah sie unverständlich an. „Um, darüber müssen wir auch noch sprechen, Lil."

Robbie Ray spürte offenbar, dass seine Anwesenheit bei diesem Gespräch nur später zu peinlichen Fragen führen würde, also sprach er mit sehr lauter Stimme, weil Lilly gerade im Inbegriff war zu antworten. Miley schickte ihm einen kleinen, dankbaren Blick.

„Wir sind da, Kinder. Eure Limo. Also, ihr seid um Punkt zwölf wieder hier, damit ich euch abholen kann. Verstanden, Lilly?", Robbie Ray wandte sich zu der Skaterin die abwehrend ihre Hände hob und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Sie wirkte entrüstet darüber, dass er ihr in dem Punkt nicht vertraute. „War nur ein Scherz, Lil. Also dann, da vorne steht sie, los!"

Miley schritt zum Wagen, Lilly dicht auf den Fersen. Lillys Hände steckten in ihren Hosentaschen. Unmut schwang in jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Die Brünette wusste, dass das ihre Schuld war.

Sobald sie beide sicher im Wagen saßen, wandte sich die Pop-Prinzessin zu Lilly, die aus dem Fenster blickte und offenbar zu schmollen schien. Miley seufzte leise und rutschte auf der großen Bank zu ihrer Liebe, nahm sanft ihre Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Lil, Hannah Montana kann keine Liaison mit einer Frau haben... Schon gar nicht auf einer so öffentlichen Party. Da werden sicher überall Paparazzi herum schwirren. Und ich will nicht, dass das Hannahs Karriere belastet. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe dich. Aber... das geht nicht. Also sind wir hier – in dieser Welt – nur beste Freundinnen, okay? So wie früher.", sie legte eine Hand auf Lillys Wange und zwang sie somit, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Lilly nickte leicht und lehnte sich vor, drückte ihre Lippen auf Mileys. Und die Brünette wusste, wieso sie das tat. Es war der letzte Kuss, bevor sie wieder beste Freundinnen wurden. Miley schlang ihre Hände um Lillys Nacken und ihre Mütze fiel zu Boden, ließ das blonde Haar frei um ihr Gesicht fallen.

Der Wagen kam buckelnd zum Stehen.

Miley löste sich von ihrer Freundin und versteckte sich unter ihrer blonden Perücke. Lilly setzte sich ihre Mütze wieder auf und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stieg sie als erste aus dem Wagen. Miley sah Blitzlichter hier und da und auf einmal eine Hand, die sie zum Eingang zog. Es war unverkennbar Lillys Hand. Sie sah auf. Die blonde Skaterin machte elegante Schritte über den Teppich und öffnete die Tür.

Sie wartete, bis Miley das Gebäude betreten hatte, bevor sie selbst einen Fuß hinein setzte. Miley – oder vielmehr Hannah – lächelte ihr zu. Lilly war einfach ein kleiner Gentleman und die Pop-Prinzessin liebte das an ihr. Lilly erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sah sich um. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das alles hier faszinierend fand.

„Ah, wen haben wir denn hier? Hannah, ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast.", eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und einer spitzen, kleinen Nase zeigte Miley ein breites Grinsen, dann fielen ihre Augen auf Lilly und ihr Blick wurde interessiert. „Und du hast eine Freundin mitgebracht. Na hallo, mein Name ist Tracy.", sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Skaterin aus und Lilly ergriff sie, gab ihrem Handrücken einen luftigen Kuss.

„Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", die Augen der Blondinen funkelten dunkel und Eifersucht machte sich in Mileys ganzem Körper breit. Sie wusste, dass Lilly nur spielte, aber sie konnte nicht umhin sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie blickte ungehalten zur Seite.

„Oh glaub mir. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", sie wandte sich an Miley und kicherte mädchenhaft. „Wo hast du denn dieses kleine Bonbon entdeckt? Den Ort sollte ich mal besuchen." Die Pop-Prinzessin presste ein kleines Lächeln heraus und Lilly räusperte sich leicht.

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Trace, das ist meine beste Freundin, Lola Luftnagle.", sie hatten sich diesen Namen extra überlegt. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch verstehen, sie kann manchmal wirklich etwas schwierig sein.". Lilly gab ihr einen kleinen Klapps gegen die Schulter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tracy legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und stellte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich bin sicher wir werden uns blendend verstehen. Richtig, Lola?", sie durchquerten den Raum und kamen an einem freien Tisch zum Stehen. „Also, erzähl mir von dir." Sie ließen sich nieder und Lilly legte unschuldig einen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Mileys Rücken. Die Brünette blieb stumm – dieses Gefühl insgeheim sehr genießend..

„Na ja, ich bin Hannahs beste Freundin. Habe allerdings keine romantische Beziehung zu ihr.", Tracys Augen leuchteten auf, was Lilly ebenfalls zu bemerken schien. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich Single bin. Ich habe zu Hause eine Freundin, die auf mich wartet. Sie ist ein süßes Mädchen und ich liebe sie sehr. Sonst noch etwas, was Sie interessieren könnte?"

Tracy hielt ein Champagnerglas in der Hand und beobachtete Lilly eindringlich.

„Du hast die unglaublichsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe.", Lilly zog ihren Arm hinter Miley zurück und lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand ab. Sie grinste leicht und Tracy nippte an ihrem Getränk. „Wirklich beeindruckend. Mir gefällt, was ich sehe."

„Vielen Dank, das höre ich des Öfteren.", Miley rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. Lilly schien es augenscheinlich gar nicht zu realisieren, aber die Pop-Prinzessin spürte, wie sich ihre Form leicht anspannte. Miley stupste sanft gegen Lillys Schulter und die Blondine sah auf. „Ja, Schatz?"

Die Brünette zeigte auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich gehe ein bisschen Tanzen. Hab Spaß, okay?", Miley musste sich zurückhalten sich nicht zu der Surferin herunter zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Nicht zuletzt, um dieses unerträglich verführerische Grinsen von Tracys Gesicht zu wischen. Es war offensichtlich, was die Schwarzhaarige dachte. Das Schlimme war, dass Lilly so unverfroren zurück flirtete.

„In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann später.", Lilly nahm leicht Mileys Hand und gab ihrer Handfläche einen kleinen Kuss. Sie schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie zur Menge verschwand. Sie konnte einfach nicht lange sauer auf Lilly sein.

•◘○

Ich sehe Miley nach, wie sie in der Menge verschwindet. Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass sie auch eine Blondine sein kann. Ich finde das seltsam. Meine Augen folgen ihren Hüften, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Ich bevorzuge Miley als Brünette. Ja, wesentlich...

„Du und Hannah scheint ja ziemlich eng befreundet zu sein. Woher kommt es, dass sie dich nie erwähnt hat?", ich wende meinen Kopf Tracy zu und lächele sie leicht an. Ihre Stimme klingt immer noch wie eine Quietsche-Ente, aber sie scheint ja ganz nett zu sein.

„Wir haben uns erst vor sechs Monaten kennen gelernt. Was soll ich sagen, es hat sofort zwischen uns gefunkt. Sie ist toll, die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte.", ich würde mir am liebsten auch irgendetwas zu trinken holen, aber ich darf nicht. Ich darf nie wieder, das ist so ungerecht.

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst.", sie gibt mir einen kleinen Blick, dann grinst sie wissentlich. „Du willst sie, oder nicht? Die ganzen dreckigen, kleinen Blicke, all die unschuldigen Berührungen. Komm schon, gib es ruhig zu.", ich seufze leise und schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln.

Wie die Pinguine aus Madagaskar. Immer nur '_Lächeln und Winken_'.

„Wissen Sie, ich vergöttere wirklich ihren Körper und alles, aber wir sind nur beste Freunde. Zwischen uns würde es einfach nie klappen, zu viele Unterschiede. Außerdem habe ich schon ein Mädchen, erinnern Sie sich? Und ich bin treu.", Tracy nippt noch einmal an ihrem Drink und nickt leicht. Dann legt sie eine kleine Hand auf meine.

„Aber deine Freundin ist nicht hier, richtig?", wenn sie nur wüsste. „Also warum vergisst du sie nicht für den Abend – oder die Nacht – und hast ein bisschen Spaß? Mir mir, wenn du willst. Wir könnten ein bisschen zusammen spielen.", die Frau scheint mich unbedingt ins Bett kriegen zu wollen. Tja, ich bin eben einfach zu unwiderstehlich.

Ich bin eine eingebildete Sau, ich weiß schon...

„So sehr ich Ihr Leben auch auf den Kopf stellen würde, ich kann nicht. Ich habe sie schon einmal verloren, das Risiko gehe ich nicht noch einmal ein.", ich will gar nicht daran denken. Ich mache das garantiert nie wieder! Das habe ich mir geschworen und ich werde mich daran halten.

„Also warst du schon einmal untreu! Ich wusste eine Frau ist nicht genug um mit dir fertig zu werden. Du schreist ja förmlich nach heißem, hemmungslosem Sex. Ich bin ganz neidisch auf deine Freundin. Und Hannah verpasst ganz offensichtlich auch einiges, was?", ihre Finger fahren über meinen Handrücken. Ich sehe sie nur an und überschlage unter dem Tisch meine Beine.

„Das hat man mir auch schon öfter gesagt, noch einmal vielen Dank. Aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Glauben Sie mir, das wird nie wieder passieren. Aber wir können Freunde sein, wenn Sie das wollen.", sie legt ihren Kopf wieder leicht schief und nickt dann. Mir fällt gerade etwas ein. „Hannah erwähnte einen Freund, was ist mit dem passiert?" Ich wette sie ist auch so ein treuloses Stück. Ich suche in der Menge nach meinem Schatz, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen.

„Ugh, dieser dumme Junge. Ich habe ihn letzte Woche fallen lassen. Er war einfach _so_ nervtötend. Er langweilte mich. Ich wette, das würdest du nicht tun. Du würdest unersättlich sein und nie genug von mir bekommen. Ach, was für eine wundervolle Vorstellung.", sie streicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger über meine Wange. „Also dann, ich denke ich hole mir einen echten Drink. Wir sehen uns später, Eye-Candy. Ich habe Gäste zu treffen."

Sie steht auf und verschwindet ebenfalls in der tanzenden Menge. Ich lehne mich seufzend zurück. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kenne hier keine Sau und nach alleine tanzen ist mir auch nicht gerade. Das ist ja auch relativ behindert. Alles doof ohne Miley...

Eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren kommt langsam auf mich zu geschritten. Aber sie ist nicht meine Freundin, wie ich enttäuscht feststellen muss. Sie lehnt sich zu mir runter und flüstert. „Hey, willst du tanzen?", ich nicke und stehe auf. Besser als gar nichts.

Laute Musik bläst um uns herum, als ich ihr folge. Miles hat gesagt ich soll mich amüsieren, also tue ich das jetzt auch! Nur weil ich hier niemand kenne, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich alleine herum sitzen und andere Leute anstarren muss. Das wäre mir peinlich.

Als ich noch jünger war, fand ich tanzen immer irgendwie affig. Inzwischen komme ich damit ziemlich gut aus und mache es freiwillig. Manchmal muss man einfach tanzen, das geht nicht anders. Und wenn man mit Oliver befreundet ist, dann kommt man ohnehin nicht drum herum. Schon gar nicht um die Standarttänze, die er ja so vergöttert. Das geht einfach nicht.

Ollie hat mir alles beigebracht, sogar das Führen. Es sah schon komisch aus, als er sich von mir hat führen lassen – vor allem, weil ich damals noch nicht so groß war wie jetzt. Er gibt ein ziemlich gutes Mädchen ab, vielleicht sogar mehr als ich in dieser Hinsicht. Ich lasse mich ja in vielen Aspekten meines Lebens nur äußerst ungern oder gar nicht führen.

Das Mädchen schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und wir bewegen uns zur Musik. Sehr laut und sehr schnell. Die Menschen um mich herum reiben sich gegeneinander und auch die Blondine lässt ihre Hüfte immer wieder gegen meine krachen. Ich bin überrascht, wie kalt mich das alles lässt. Sie macht mir eine Einladung. Sie macht eine klare Ansage, gibt deutliche Signale.

Aber ich will nichts mit ihr haben, ich will nur Miley. Aber ich kann sie nirgendwo sehen.

Ich frage mich, wohin sie wohl verschwunden sein könnte. Ich wette sie war sauer, weil ich so offensichtlich mit Tracy geflirtet habe. Aber sie sollte wissen, dass diese Frau mir nichts bedeutet. Klar, ihr Vertrauen hat Kratzer und vielleicht ein paar kleine Risse, aber ich könnte ohne sie nicht leben. Und das weiß sie auch, ich habe ihr so viel von mir erzählt (freiwillig oder nicht).

Ich erwache erst aus meinen Gedanken, als ich fremde Lippen auf meinen spüre. Ich stoße das Mädchen sofort weg von mir. „Was soll das? Ich denke nicht, dass tanzen auch küssen beinhaltet.", ich wische mir über den Mund und lasse sie allein.

Oh Gott, hoffentlich hat Miley das nicht gesehen.

Ich mache meinen Weg zur Bar und setze mich auf einen der Hocker. „Ein Wasser, bitte. Mit viel Eis.", der Wirt sieht mich komisch an, dann stellt er mir mein Glas mit den Eiswürfeln vor die Nase. Ich will gerade mein Geld herausholen, aber er winkt ab. Ich schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln und nippe an dem Wasser. Es fühlt sich angenehm kühl in meiner rauen Kehle an.

„Also trinkst du auch nicht? Du bist ein kleines Mysterium, Eye-Candy.", ich kenne nur eine Frau mit einer so quietschenden Stimme. Ich drehe mich zu Tracy und grinse sie leicht an. „Ich hätte erwartet du trinkst etwas Härteres. Na ja, ich lag wohl wieder falsch."

„Ich habe Mal getrunken, aber ich tue es nicht mehr. Verursacht eine Menge Probleme, auf die ich verzichten kann. Eine Abhängigkeit weniger, richtig? Also habe ich es aufgegeben.", ich kippe noch mehr Wasser in meinen Hals und lasse meinen Blick erneut durch den überfüllten Raum wandern. Ob sie es wohl weiß? „Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo ich Hannah finden kann? Ich muss mit ihr reden."

Das ist eine Lüge, aber ich langweile mich.

„Sie ist gerade auf den Balkon verschwunden, glaube ich. Sie braucht manchmal ein bisschen Abstand.", ich nicke und sehe mich um. Balkon... Balkon... Hm. „Er ist dort drüben, hinter dem riesigen roten Vorhang. Also, finde du deine Hannah. Bis später, Eye-Candy.", und damit ist sie auch schon auf und davon.

Ich mache mich also auf den Weg zum Vorhang, stoße auf halber Strecke mit ein paar Leuten zusammen – aus Versehen versteht sich – und einer von denen sieht seltsamer Weise wie Orlando Bloom aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus.

Ich werfe ein Auge zurück und in der Tat, da steht er und wirft mir einen kleinen Blick zu. Ich fand ihn irgendwie immer schon toll. Ich nicke ihm leicht zu und er erwidert mein Nicken. Ich glaube, das ist der beste Moment meines Lebens – oder er kommt auf jeden Fall nah ran an die Momente mit Miley.

Ich stecke meinen Kopf nach draußen und tatsächlich, da steht meine Miley. Ihre jetzt blonden Haare wehen im Wind und sie hält ein funkelndes Glas in der Hand. Ich mache kleine, leise Schritte auf sie zu und lasse die Szenerie auf mich wirken. Ich bin noch ungefähr eine halbe Armlänge von ihr entfernt, als ich endlich spreche.

„Hallo meine Hübsche. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich gefunden habe.", ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und komme neben ihr zum Stehen. Sie sieht mich nicht an, ich lehne mich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, dir das zu sagen. Ich liebe dich.", ich lasse meine Nase an ihrem Ohrläppchen entlang fahren, aber sie macht sich von mir los. „Was ist los? Wir sind ganz allein. Endlich. Alles okay?"

„Natürlich weißt du nicht, was los ist. Du warst ja zu beschäftigt mit Tracy und dieser anderen, kleinen Schlampe.", ihre Stimme klingt bitter und verletzt und ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Miles flucht. Hat sie diesen dummen, kleinen Kuss etwa gesehen? Na toll, jetzt muss ich ihr die ganze Angelegenheit erklären.

„Sieh mal, Miles. Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, aber vielleicht hast du da eine Sache missverstanden. Kein Ahnung. Nur, bitte.", sie schnaubt und sieht mich endlich an. Tränen stehen in ihren Augen und ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Miles, es ist nichts passiert."

„Es ist nichts passiert?! Also habe ich mir nur eingebildet, dass du diese kleine Schlampe geküsst hast?! Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich, Lilly?! Wieso bin ich dir nicht genug, huh?! Soll ich auch anfangen dich _Eye-Candy_ zu nennen, hast du mit mir nicht genug Spaß?!", Zornestränen fallen aus ihren Augen und ich schließe sie in meine Arme. Sie versucht von mir los zu kommen, aber ich halte sie fest. „Lass mich los! Ich wusste, dass es dumm war dir zu vertrauen! Ich wusste es, du wirst dich nie ändern!"

„Miles, sie hat mich geküsst! Das war nicht meine Schuld! Ich habe dich gesucht und ich habe nicht auf sie aufgepasst. Ich habe sie sofort von mir weg gestoßen! Ich liebe nur dich, ich würde dir das nicht noch einmal antun. Ich _liebe_ dich! Es geht nicht um Spaß und ich will nicht, dass du dich änderst...!", ich drücke meine Lippen gegen ihre Schläfe und wiege sie in meinen Armen. Sie packt mein Shirt fest und presst ihr Gesicht gegen mich.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe Angst. Ich will dich nicht wieder an eine andere Frau verlieren. Nicht wegen so etwas.", ich sehe mich schnell um und vergewissere mich, dass wir immer noch alleine sind. Dann hebe ich ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an und küsse sie. Sie wird mich nicht verlieren. Nie wieder, dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Ich löse mich wieder von ihr.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich würde lieber sterben als dich zu verlassen. Vertrau mir bitte in dieser Hinsicht. Ich weiß, ich habe verdammten Mist gebaut und jeder weiß, dass ich mich wie Dreck deswegen fühle... Aber bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird.", sie nickt leicht und lächelt dann unsicher. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du heute den wasserfesten Mascara benutzt hast."

Sie gluckst und nickt, wischt leicht mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Ich hebe meine Hand und nehme ein paar letzte Tränen weg. Es scheint, als würde ich sie oft zum Weinen bringen, denn ich finde mich oft in dieser Position wieder. Ich küsse ihre Stirn und gehe sicher, dass ihre Perücke noch richtig sitzt.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit wirklich ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut. Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?", ich lehne mich gegen die Reling und betrachte meine Freundin nachdenklich. Ich hoffe sie sagt nicht, dass das alles meine Schuld ist. Denn dann müsste ich mir ins Knie schießen. „Hab ich schuld? Mach ich irgendetwas falsch?"

Sie lehnt sich neben mich und nippt einen kleinen Schluck ihres Drinks, dann schüttelt sie sanft mit dem Kopf. „Es ist nicht immer alles deine Schuld, Lils.", es ist seltsam, wie unsicher ich mich in ihrer Nähe fühle. „Ich weiß auch nicht, das ist nur alles ein bisschen viel für mich, glaube ich."

Ich nehme ihre Hand und sehe gen Himmel. Sie seufzt leise.

„Meinst du unsere Beziehung? Ich weiß, das ist alles neu für dich... Und ich will dich auch nirgendwo rein stoßen. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann kannst du mir das sagen. Du brauchst nicht das Gefühl zu haben etwas für mich tun zu müssen.", ich fühle wie sie mit ihrem Kopf schüttelt und ihre Stimme ist sehr leise und zurückhaltend, als sie antwortet.

„Lilly, ich _will_ mit dir zusammen sein. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt so viel für überhaupt irgendjemanden in diesem Gebiet zu empfinden und es macht mir Angst. Ich fühle mich so verletzlich wenn du bei mir bist. Alles was du tust... macht mich schwach und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.", ich drücke ihre Hand und lehne meinen Kopf gegen ihren.

„Wenn ich... wenn du irgendwann nicht mehr willst. Dann sag es mir bitte, okay? Zögere dann bitte nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt, wie ich dich liebe. Und ich denke jeden Tag, dass du mich verlässt, weil du bemerkt hast, dass du mich nicht so sehr willst, wie ich dich will. Es würde mich zerstören, wenn ich wüsste, dass du nur mit mir zusammen bist, weil du mich nicht verletzen willst.", Miley schlingt ihren Arm um meinen und drückt ihn fest.

•◘○

Lillys Bekenntnis zog an Mileys Herz. Lilly hatte Angst, dass sie sie verlassen wollte? War es diese Tatsache, die sie immer so unsicher machte? Mileys Augen wanderten zu ihren gekreuzten Fingern und zu Lillys Hand. Diese Hand, die sie so oft gehalten hatte, wenn sie selbst sich gefürchtet hatte. Oder wenn es ihr schlecht gegangen war.

Sie ließ Lillys Arm los, packte ihr Shirt und stieß sie fest gegen die Reling, presste sich gegen sie. Ihre Lippen fanden ihr Ziel. Lilly schlang ihre Arme um Mileys Taille und hielt sie fest, als sich ihre Münder gegeneinander bewegten. Es war ihr egal, ob jetzt jemand kam und sie sah. Es scherte sie nicht, ob ihre Karriere darunter leiden würde.

Alles was zählte war Lilly. Nur Lilly. Lilly ganz allein.

Die Blondine legte ihren Kopf schief und löste sich sanft von Miley. „Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein. Immer.", und die Pop-Prinzessin überbrückte die Lücke erneut. Sie konnte nichts sagen, sie konnte nicht ausdrücken, was sie für die Skaterin empfand. Keine Worte würden jemals ausreichen, sie konnte dem nicht gerecht werden, was in ihr verborgen war.

Ein Kichern und Klatschen hinter ihr ließ sie gefrieren. Lilly schien sich zu verkrampfen und sie lehnte sich von Miley weg. Die Brünette wollte ihren Kopf drehen, aber sie hatte Angst. Das Kichern erstarb und stattdessen ertönte eine quietschende Stimme. Sie atmete auf.

„Ich wusste, dass da mehr zwischen euch beiden ist. Eye-Candy war ja nicht gerade sehr zurückhaltend. Hannah, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch in diese Richtung schwingst.", Miley lächelte leicht und machte einen sicheren Schritt von Lilly weg, die ihre Hände besitzergreifend um ihre Hüfte liegen ließ.

„Tracy. Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt.", Miley drehte sich endlich um und machte sich von Lillys Armen los. „Ich hatte mit niemandem gerechnet." Die Brünette wusste nicht, ob die Schwarzhaarige ihren Mund zu der ganzen Sache halten würde. „Du hast doch nicht vor... das irgendjemandem zu erzählen, oder?"

Tracy lächelte leicht.

„Natürlich nicht. Was wäre ich denn für eine Freundin, wenn ich das tun würde. Außerdem würde Eye-Candy mich doch dann bestimmt jagen. Nicht wahr?", Lilly nickte eifrig und grinste breit. Tracy kicherte. „Es ist deine Sache, Hannah, mit wem du glücklich wirst. Und obwohl ich ziemlich eifersüchtig bin, weil du unser kleines Bonbon hier bekommen hast...", Lilly gluckste, „Freue ich mich für dich, dass du endlich gefunden hast, wonach du so lange gesucht hast."

Lilly schloss ihre Arme um Mileys Bauch und legte ihr Kinn auf Mileys Schulter. Die Pop-Prinzessin wusste, dass Tracy recht hatte. Es war ihre Sache, wer sie so glücklich machte. Und sie sollte endlich aufhören sich solche Gedanken um alles zu machen. Vielleicht... sollte sie sich endlich ganz auf Lilly einlassen.

_Ja, Miley war bereit für mehr. Denn Lilly würde alles für sie tun._


	27. Merry Christmas

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 27 – Merry Christmas**

Wow, Morgen ist Weihnachten. Und heute ist der Geburtstag meines Bruders. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung wo er eigentlich ist, aber ich habe ihm eine SMS mit den besten Grüßen geschickt. Vielleicht kommt er ja über die Feiertage. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen. Na ja, im Moment ist er aber eher unwichtig.

Das, was meinen Kopf schon seit Wochen beschäftigt, ist etwas, was ich Morgen haben muss. Und ich habe noch keine Idee. Noch keine einzige Kleine. Es ist kaum zu fassen, schrecklich. Ich bin so aufgeschmissen, wenn ich Morgen ohne ein Vernünftiges dastehe.

„Lil, komm schon. Hilf mir den Baum aufzustellen!", Miley steht an der Tür, die nach draußen auf den Balkon führt und hält einen riesigen, grünen Baum in den Händen. Ich eile zu ihr und nehme ihn ihr ab. Sie schiebt mich zurück ins Haus. „Da vorne, Lils. Gleich da neben das Klavier. Genau!" Ich stelle ihn ab und sorge dafür, dass er nicht umfallen kann.

Ich beuge mich nach unten und befestige den Fuß des Baumes in der Halterung, als ich eine Hand auf meinem Hintern fühle, was mir ein kleines Lächeln heraus lockt. „Du hast auch wirklich nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als mich zu begrabschen, oder?" Ich erhebe mich wieder, aber sie bewegt ihre Hand nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie kneift leicht hinein, legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und besieht sich den Baum.

„Er ist toll geworden, meinst du nicht auch? Und nein, ich habe nichts anderes zu tun.", sie küsst meine Wange fest und lässt von mir ab, schlendert zu der Kiste mit Zeug zum Schmücken, die sie schon früh am Morgen vom Dachboden geholt hat. Ich habe heute Nacht hier übernachtet und nein... es ist nichts zwischen uns gelaufen.

Ich will sie nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen, was sie gar nicht will. Aber wir haben gekuschelt... und das ist doch auch ganz schön.

Langsam werde ich aber wirklich nervös. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was für ein Geschenk ich ihr machen soll und ich glaube es wird Mal Zeit, dass ich eins finde. Sonst stehe ich Morgen hier herum und habe nichts für sie, außer einen warmen Händedruck. Das kann ich ihr nicht antun.

Immerhin sind Ferien und ich kann sie genießen. Nur Miley und ich. Herrlich.

Ich lasse mich aufs Sofa fallen und lege meinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne, strecke meine Arme aus und seufze leise und ungehalten. Ich muss Miley etwas Unglaubliches schenken. Etwas, was sie umhaut. Ich ächze leise und schließe meine Augen fest. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Abstand, nichts anderes. Etwas Ruhe.

Ich spüre, wie sich das Sofa sanft nach unten neigt und im nächsten Moment eine Hand auf meinem Bein, die sanft auf und ab fährt. Ich halte meine Augen geschlossen, lächele aber leicht. Miley küsst mich und endlich sehe ich sie an. Die Wärme in ihren Augen weicht mich auf wie einen Toast im Wasser.

„Womit habe ich so viel Glück verdient, hm? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, richtig? So sehr, dass es manchmal weh tut.", Miley kichert und seufzt, legt ihre Hand auf meine Wange und küsst mich. Ich drücke meine Lippen hart auf ihre und lege sie auf das Sofa. Ich lehne jetzt über ihr, ein breites Grinsen meinen Mund umspielend. Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das war also nur ein Trick um mir an die Wäsche zu gehen? Wie nett du doch bist, Lil.", ich gluckse nur und küsse sie wieder. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals genug von diesem Gefühl kriegen könnte. Sie zu küssen ist der Himmel auf Erden. Engel macht's gut, ihr kommt eh nicht an Miley heran.

„Na ja, offensichtlich!", sie gibt mir einen kleinen Schlag gegen die Schulter. „Nein, ich scherze nur. Ich will dich doch nur glücklich machen...", ich denke einige Sekunden darüber nach. „Gott, das hörte sich so falsch an!" Sie lacht jetzt ausgelassen und ich lehne meine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter.

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall!", sie packt die Seiten meines Hemdes und zieht es über meine Schultern. Es landet auf dem Boden und jetzt sitze ich in T-Shirt vor ihr. Es ist schwarz und hat keinen Aufdruck. Außerdem bin ich sowieso im Moment zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen um mir über solche Tatsachen Gedanken zu machen.

„Versuchst du mich etwa mitten im Wohnzimmer auszuziehen? Oh, wer hätte gedacht, dass du eine so dreckige Phantasie hast.", sie kichert erneut und gibt mir einen kleinen Klapps gegen die Brust. Ich lehne mich nach unten zu ihrem Gesicht, aber ich berühre sie nicht.

„Du kennst mich doch, Lil. Ich bin immer für Spaß zu haben.", ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch und grinse, bevor ich sie wieder ganz auf die Couch drücke und ihren Mund für mich beanspruche. Ich will gerade ihr Top über ihren Kopf ziehen, da höre ich Schritte.

„Könntet ihr es bitte nicht im Wohnzimmer treiben? Was ist, wenn Dad nach Hause kommt, hm? Er findet die Idee von euch beiden vielleicht toll, aber dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sein kleines Mädchen es mit einer anderen Frau tut, könnte ihm außerdem einen Herzinfarkt verpassen.", ich kichere nur und grinse ihn an. Er sieht nicht sehr fröhlich aus.

Miley wird rot, was mich noch breiter grinsen lässt.

„Er hat Recht, wir sollten nicht...", ich nicke leicht, küsse sie ein letztes Mal fest und lasse sie leicht keuchend auf dem Sofa zurück. Ich mache feste Schritte zu Jackson und gebe ihm einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. Er sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, ich habe euch beiden gerade den Hintern gerettet, ja?! Wieso haust du mich?", ich rolle mit den Augen und nehme ihm die Tasse Kaffee aus der Hand, die er sich gerade gegossen hat. Er zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und ich strecke ihm die Zunge entgegen.

Es ist der Morgen des 24. Dezembers. Also Heilig Abend. Nur, dass es noch nicht Abend ist und dass es mir alles andere als heilig geht. Ich trotte mit Ollie durch die Stadt und suche immer noch ein Geschenk für Miles. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich ihr geben soll. Nichts scheint mir dem gerecht zu werden, was ich empfinde (Ollie und Sarah sind immer noch getrennt...).

Er wenigstens hat schon ein Geschenk für sie. Er schenkt ihr Ohrringe. Ich frage mich, was sie ihm wohl schenkt. Und viel wichtiger, was sie _mir _schenken will. Und ich hoffe ich kann dagegen ankommen. Obwohl das Ganze natürlich kein Wettbewerb ist... ich will ihr nur irgendetwas Schönes schenken, über das sie sich auch freuen kann. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich habe schon Wochen für ein gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk gebraucht und jetzt ist auch noch Weihnachten.

Das ist doch alles nicht fair. Ich seufze leise und Ollie klopft mir mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Wir sitzen jetzt in einem kleinen Café in der Mall und ich nippe an meinem Kaffee. Schwarz – wie auch sonst. Mr. Oken, Olivers Vater, hat mir vorgeschlagen ihr ein Bild von mir zu schenken... Aber dann würde ich mir eingebildet vorkommen.

Ich meine Mal ehrlich, Gott weiß, dass sie genug Bilder von mir in ihrem Zimmer hat. Noch eines braucht sie wahrlich nicht. Mrs. Oken bestand auf Schmuck, aber ich habe ihr schon eine Kette geschenkt und wenn ich jetzt noch eine schenke, wird das schnell langweilig und einfallslos. Ollies kleiner Bruder war noch am hilfreichsten. Er plädierte auf ein Spielzeug, mit dem Miley Spaß haben würde....

Ja ich weiß, dass kann man zweideutig sehen. Aber da kann der kleine Oken Jr. ja auch nichts für, nicht wahr?

„Irgendetwas muss ich ihr doch schenken können. Jetzt Mal im Ernst, Ollie... Ich bin eine schreckliche Freundin, oder? Du kannst es mir ruhig ins Gesicht sagen, ich kann das verkraften...", ich lege meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schmolle. Ich werde bis heute Abend garantiert nicht das perfekte Geschenk finden. Ich bin eben einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Denk doch ein bisschen nach, Lil. Worüber könnte sich Miles denn mal freuen?", er kickt mich unter dem Tisch und ich ächze ungehalten. Ich zeige ihm meinen Mittelfinger und sehe ihn schnauben. „Okay, es ist keine gute Idee den einzigen Menschen zu beleidigen, der dir helfen will."

Ich lehne mich zurück und sehe ihn geknickt an.

„Tut mir Leid, Ollie. Ich habs nicht so gemeint. Ich habe nur wirklich keine Ahnung, worüber sie sich freuen würde. Ich denke jetzt schon einen ganzen Monat darüber nach... und ich habe keine Ahnung. Es ist grässlich...", ich kippe meinen Kaffee herunter und winke die Kellnerin heran. Ich bin verzweifelt. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen, dann kommt mir eine Idee. „Worüber würden sie sich zu Weihnachten freuen?"

Die junge Frau sieht mich etwas unverständlich an und denkt dann offenbar ein wenig darüber nach. „Ich denke... eine Reise wäre ganz nett. Ein kleiner Ausflug um Mal raus zu kommen. Möchten Sie noch etwas bestellen, oder wollten Sie bezahlen?" Eine Reise... Eine Reise!

„Sie sind ein Engel! Wir würden gerne bezahlen.", ich lege einen Fünfziger für meinen Drei-Dollar-Kaffee hin und lächele sie breit an. „Stimmt so." Sie starrt mich ungläubig an, dann bricht ihr Gesicht in ein weites Lächeln. Ich ziehe Oliver hinter mir her. Eine Reise, sehr gut!

„Du willst Miley mit auf eine Reise nehmen? Wohin? Und wann überhaupt? Glaubst du ihr Vater wäre damit einverstanden? Auf solchen Reisen kann einiges passieren...", ich renne fast durch die Mall. Ich brauche jetzt einen Flug. Ich muss jetzt sofort buchen. Nur wo fahren wir hin...

„Ollie, wohin soll ich Miles mitnehmen? Was glaubst du würde ihr gefallen?", ich bleibe so abrupt stehen, dass er in mich hinein läuft. Ich drücke ihn auf eine nahe Bank und stütze meinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab. Wohin würde Miley wohl fliegen wollen... Wohin, wohin...

„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist, Lil. Glaubst du nicht, dass sich Miley ein bisschen überrumpelt vorkommen wird? Wie lange seid ihr beide jetzt zusammen, hm? Etwas über einen Monat. Und in diesem Monat ist auch nicht immer alles glatt gelaufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr auf einer Reise besonders gut auskommen würdet...", ich winke ab.

Es wird ganz wunderbar, ich weiß das. Sie wird sich freuen... Richtig?

•◘○

Miley fegte durch das Haus. Ihr Vater saß vor dem Fernseher und betrachtete den Bildschirm mit müden Augen. Ein Rentier mit roter Nase hüpfte über das Bild. Rudolf. Miley rollte mit den Augen und schmiss den letzten Rest Lametta auf die grünen Äste. Ihr Bruder arbeitete. Es war lächerlich, Rico ließ ihn selbst an den Feiertagen nicht gehen.

Miley seufzte leise und machte ihren Weg in Richtung Treppe. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat. Sie wollte es ja tun, aber sie hatte Angst. Was, wenn es weh tat... wenn sie es am Ende bereute. Wenn Lilly sie nur ausnutzte und sie hinterher fallen ließ... Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite, als sie die Stufen hoch stieg und in ihrem Zimmer zu einem Halt kam.

Die Wände waren mit Bildern voll gehangen. Bildern von ihr und ihren Freunden in Tennessee, von ihrer Familie, ihrer Mutter. Und natürlich von Lilly. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand ein kleines, gerahmtes Foto von ihrer Liebe. Es war jenes vom Strand von vor so vielen Monaten. Sie liebte dieses Bild.

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie Lillys Gesicht entlang und lächelte leicht, als sie sich an den Tag zurück erinnerte. So viel war seitdem passiert. Damals hätte sie niemals erwartet, dass sie sich am Ende in die Skaterin verlieben würde. Oder viel eher, dass sie sich ausmalen würde, wie ihr erstes Mal mit dieser Frau wohl ablaufen würde.

Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen? Wie würde Lilly sie berühren? Würde sie zärtlich sein oder hart? Und würde sie überhaupt auf das eingehen, was Miley wollte? Die Brünette ächzte leicht und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Das Bild immer noch in ihrer Hand. Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung ihrer Anlage und schaltete das Radio an. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas um sich abzulenken.

Sie konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, ob das was sie vor hatte auch wirklich das war, was sie tun sollte. Und ob sich Lilly überhaupt darüber freuen würde. Obwohl sie das eher weniger anzweifelte. Sie war ja so viel weiter als Miley. Sie hatte das alles schon erlebt. Das große Zittern vor ihrem ersten Mal. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass Lilly schon mehr Erfahrung hatte.

Aus den Lautsprechern tönte eine beruhigende Musik und die Pop-Prinzessin hielt sich Lillys Bild vor das unentschlossene Gesicht. Die schönen Gesichtszüge, die unglaublichen Augen und das Lächeln. Es machte ihr auf eine gewisse Weise Angst. Lilly löste in ihr so viele Dinge aus, die sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Andererseits wollte und konnte sie auf diese Gefühle nicht mehr verzichten.

Sie fühlten sich richtig an, warm und wunderbar. So wie seit dem ersten Moment, als sie Lilly gesehen hatte. Ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen. Aber sie hatte ihren Blick nicht abwenden können. Von diesen Augen, so wie sie es auch heute noch nicht konnte.

Sie war so lange so blind gewesen.

„Miles? Hey, gleich kommt der Weihnachtsmarathon. Den willst du nicht verpassen, richtig?", ihr Vater steckte einen Kopf durch den Türspalt und besah sich seine Tochter mit Nachdenklichkeit. „Ist alles okay? Stimmt etwas mit Lilly nicht?", Miley ließ das Bild sinken und sah den alten Mann kurz an. Eigentlich wollte sie mit ihm nicht darüber sprechen.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Alles bestens.", er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Er nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und musterte es einige Sekunden, dann lächelte er sanft und schenkte seiner Tochter ein fröhliches Nicken.

„Ich bin froh, dass zwischen euch alles okay ist. Ihr beide seid so viel glücklicher, seit ihr zusammen seid. Und wenn du wirklich überlegst... na ja du weißt schon. Ob sie die Richtige ist, um das mit ihr zu tun.", er scharrte etwas mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum. „Ich habe ihre Blicke gesehen. Sie will mehr von dir, als du ihr im Moment gibst.", Miley sah weg. Sie wollte dieses Gespräch wirklich nicht mit ihm haben.

„Ist schon gut, Daddy. Darüber müssen wir wirklich nicht reden.", sie nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und stellte es zurück auf ihren Nachtschrank. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater heute Nacht vor hatte zu verschwinden. Er und Jackson würden zu einem besonderen Spiel der Lakers fahren, nur Jackson wusste noch nichts davon. Und Lilly auch nicht.

„Ich will bloß nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas überreden lässt und es hinterher bereust. Auch wenn ich mir das bei Lilly schwer vorstellen kann... Alles ist heutzutage möglich, richtig?", er spielte mit seinen Fingern und sah seine Tochter nicht an. Miley lächelte leicht.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor mich zu irgendetwas überreden zu lassen. Lilly würde nie versuchen mich zu so etwas zu zwingen.", zumindest nicht, wenn sie bei klarem Kopf war. Und heute würde alles glatt laufen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich kann euch heute Nacht also beruhigt alleine lassen und sicher sein, dass nichts passiert? Sonst muss ich noch Roxy anrufen und sie darum bitten, dass sie ein kleines Auge auf euch zwei wirft.", Miley seufzte ungehalten und gab ihrem Vater einen kleinen Klapps auf die Schulter.

„Du kannst uns beruhigt allein lassen, Daddy. Lilly wird sich schon benehmen. Ich werde dafür sorgen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nur hier oben herum liegen und fernsehen. Und heute Nacht schlafen wie Murmeltiere. Keine große Sache.", der große Mann bedachte sie mit einem letzten, eindringlichen Blick, dann nickte er und stand auf.

„Also, der Marathon? Kommst du, oder willst du lieber weiter deine Freundin anstarren?", sie rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. Schnell das Radio ausschaltend folgte sie ihrem Vater. Dieser Mann war einfach zu feinfühlig. Er pickte ständig irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten auf über die die Pop-Prinzessin am liebsten gar nicht reden würde.

Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Lilly war immer noch nicht wieder zurück. Sie hatte das allerdings angekündigt. Sie wollte den Nachmittag mit der Familie Oken verbringen und würde danach zu Miley kommen und mit ihnen essen. Es wunderte die Pop-Prinzessin nicht, dass Lilly ihr Weihnachten nicht mit ihrer Mutter verbrachte.

Lilly hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie ihre sämtlichen letzten Weihnachten bei den Okens verbracht hatte. Aber heute würde sie zu ihnen kommen, zu ihr. Und Miley war froh darüber. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gefasst, sie würde es tun. Heute war der beste Tag um diesen Schritt zu wagen. In der Weihnachtsnacht. Perfekt.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Robbie Ray erhob sich leicht vom Sofa. Jackson saß bereits am Küchentisch und wartete auf sein Essen. Miley saß gemütlich in einem der zwei Sessel und wartete ebenfalls. Aber auf ihre Lilly. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine elegant gekleidete Blondine betrat das Haus. Eben ihre Lilly. Sie begrüßte Mileys Vater mit einer festen Umarmung und zwinkerte dann Miley selbst zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Jackson machte.

Der Junge stand auf und zog Lilly ebenfalls in eine Umarmung. Sie hatten sich noch nicht gesehen. Miley stand vorsichtig auf und Lilly lächelte ihr zu, als sie sich von Jackson losmachte. Sie breitete sanft ihre Arme aus und die Brünette kicherte, als sie auf ihre Freundin zu geschritten kam.

Lillys Arme schlossen sich fest um sie und sie wiegte die Brünette hin und her. Miley schmiegte ihren Kopf in Lillys Brust und kicherte, als Lilly sie hoch hob und zum Küchentisch trug. Jackson klatschte – offenbar froh, dass er etwas zu Essen bekommen würde – und Robbie Ray gluckste hinter ihnen.

„Essen ist angerichtet, Lils. Und ich muss sagen, Dad hat sich selbst übertroffen.", Jackson zog Lillys Stuhl für sie zurück und die Blondine ließ Miley los, küsste sie ein letztes Mal und setzte sich dann auf den für sie präparierten Stuhl. Miley seufzte erleichtert und als ihr Vater sich zu ihnen setzte, stachen sie alle zu.

Es war wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ihre Familie.

•◘○

Das Essen mit den Stewarts war großartig. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so gut gegessen. Jackson hatte absolut Recht, Robbie Ray ist über sich hinaus gewachsen. Ach ja, Ollie hat sich sehr über den pinken Gummiball gefreut. Aber mehr über das, was darauf geschrieben stand. Ich habe ihm eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wollt ihr sie hören? Okay. Aber sie ist etwas schmalzig.

Im Grunde besagte sie nur, dass ich ihm sehr dankbar für alles bin, und dass ich ihn über alles liebe und dass er wie ein Bruder für mich ist. So die Grundlagen eben. Er hat sich aber tierisch gefreut und meinte er will ihn sich in sein Zimmer stellen. Er hat auch echt einen tollen Balluntersetzer...

Seinem kleinen Bruder habe ich ein Spielzeug-Auto geschenkt und Mr. und Mrs. Oken eine CD-Reihe von den Bands, die sie so toll finden. Da sie mehr eine Familie für mich sind als meine eigene, weiß ich eben solche Dinge über sie.

Von Ollie habe ich ein neues Shirt bekommen mit einer wirklich netten Aufschrift...

**I'm Clean.**

**Finally.**

Ich glaube er hat Spaß daran mich zu ärgern. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr trinke. Ich habe mein Rauchen übrigens auch wieder auf das Minimum gekürzt. Ich laufe ja jetzt wieder mehr und da kann ich eine alte, kaputte Lunge nun einmal nicht wirklich gebrauchen.

Vom Rest der Okens habe ich einen Gutschein über 75 Dollar für meinen liebsten Skateboard-Laden geschenkt bekommen. Ich finde ja, das war bis jetzt schon ein sehr erfülltes Weihnachten. Meiner Mom habe ich eine Karte da gelassen. Sie hat mir Geld auf mein Konto überwiesen. Arm, arm, ich weiß.

Also sitze ich jetzt zusammen mit den Stewarts in ihrem Wohnzimmer und packe Geschenke aus. Jackson bekommt von mir ein neues Kissen – ich weiß, wie schnell die bei ihm durchgehen, keine Ahnung wieso – und Robbie Ray kriegt eine tolle, neue Schürze für seinen Grill. Er trägt diese Dinger ja so unverschämt gerne. Sie haben sich beide ziemlich gefreut.

„Lilly, ich gebe dir mein Geschenk erst später, in Ordnung?", Miley lächelt mich sanft an und lehnt ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter. Ich schlinge einen Arm um sie und küsse ihre Schläfe. Ob ihr mein Geschenk wohl gefallen wird? Ich streiche zart über ihren Arm und nicke leicht.

„Sicher. Alles, was du willst.", ich weiß, dass ich einen dummen, verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht habe, aber ich kann eben einfach nicht anders. Ich fühle mich fast schwindelig, so gut geht es mir. Ich seufze ausgelassen und grinse noch breiter. Jackson kichert neben mir und ich gebe ihm einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. Soll doch bekanntlich das Denkvermögen erhöhen.

„Also Lil. Das hier ist von Jackson und mir. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.", Robbie Ray hält mir ein Päckchen hin und ich beginne es auszupacken. Es ist länglich und ziemlich schwer. Ich werfe den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu, dann reiße ich das Papier ganz herunter und mein Mund klappt auf. „Ich denke doch, du magst ihn, oder?"

Es ist ein silberner Baseball-Schläger. Ich öffne die Packung und hole ihn heraus. Er ist aus Metall, ich grinse. Er liegt gut in der Hand. Oh ja, schwingen tut er auch ganz gut. Ich packe Jackson und Robbie Ray und ziehe sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Er ist toll. So einen wollte ich schon immer Mal haben.", ich lasse ihn leicht durch die Luft kreisen und stelle ihn dann neben mir gegen die grüne Couch. Baseball-Team, ich komme! Jackson und Mr. S lächeln breit. Der Ältere hebt ein kleines, flaches Päckchen an und ich weiß sofort, dass das Meines ist. Das, was ich Miley schenken will. Ich halte die Luft an.

„Miles, das hier ist für dich. Von unserer Lilly hier.", ich schenke ihr ein kleines, unsicheres Lächeln und sie nimmt es vorsichtig in die Hand. Ich knete meine Hände im Schoß und sie besieht es sich von allen Seiten, bevor sie anfängt es langsam zu öffnen.

Heraus kommt ein weißer Umschlag. Sie öffnet ihn zögerlich und zieht zwei Karten hervor. Sie starrt sie einige Sekunden lang an, dann wandert ihr Blick zu mir. Fraglich. Ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und suche nach Worten, die mein Verhalten erklären könnten. Vielleicht hat Ollie ja Recht gehabt mit dem-

Sie prescht nach vorne und gibt mir einen festen Kuss. Ich drücke meine Augen zu – so wie Jackson und Mr. S ebenfalls – und meine Hand findet ihre Wange. Fein, damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, dass es mich stört. Sie löst sich sanft von mir und lächelt mich an.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du mit mir zusammen Urlaub machen willst, Lil? Ich bin schwierig auf Reisen, frag Daddy oder Jackson.", die beiden lugen durch ein halbes Auge und Jackson nickt als erster eifrig. Ich kichere leicht und küsse ihre Nase.

„Natürlich will ich das. Sonst hätte ich dir ja wohl nicht diese Karten geschenkt, oder? Robbie, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich deine Tochter für eine Woche entführe? Nach Vegas?", ich nehme ihre Hand und sie legt ihre Nase gegen mein Ohr. Mein Lächeln wird immer breiter.

„Las Vegas? Ihr zwei. Alleine? Lil, du hast nicht vor meine Tochter zu einer Hochzeit zu zwingen, die sie nicht will, richtig?", ich rolle mit den Augen und er lacht. Ich hebe meine Hand und mache eine Bla-Bla-Bewegung. „Schon gut, war nicht ernst gemeint. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich vertraue euch beiden. Und wenn etwas sein sollte, dann könnt ihr mich ja anrufen."

Ich nicke leicht.

„Die Karten sind flexibel. Wir können sie dann einlösen, wenn du magst, Schatz. Wann auch immer du dich gerade danach fühlst.", Miley lächelt verträumt und nickt ebenfalls. Ich küsse sie sanft auf den Mund und Robbie Ray nimmt eines der letzten Geschenke. Er hält es Jackson hin.

„Hier, Jackson. Das ist von mir und Miles. Und wehe du freust dich nicht.", Jackson streckt seinem Vater die Zunge raus. Das Päckchen, was er in der Hand hält, ist auch ziemlich klein, aber es ist quadratisch. Er reißt das Papier auf und ein kleiner Karton kommt zum Vorschein. Er zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Innen drin sind kleine Styropor-Kugeln und er durchwühlt sie ungeduldig. Am Boden stößt er offenbar endlich auf etwas. Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber es muss etwas ziemlich Tolles sein, denn er fängt an nach Luft zu schnappen und Robbie Ray und Miles sehen ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus. Jackson springt auf und wirft sich seinem Vater an den Hals.

Dann springt er meine Freundin an und drückt sie so fest, dass ich Angst habe, er könnte sie vielleicht erwürgen. Er stößt die Arme in die Luft und in seiner rechten Hand sehe ich zwei Tickets für irgendetwas. Ich kann es nicht erkennen, aber es sind schwarze Karten mit weißer Aufschrift.

„Oh mein Gott! Danke, Dad!", er springt immer noch auf und ab und ich schaffe es ihm eine Karte aus der Hand zu ziehen. Meine Augen werden weit, als ich sehe, um was es sich handelt. Mein Mund steht offen. Das ist fast unmöglich. Ich starre Miley an.

„Dieses Spiel ist doch schon seit Monaten ausverkauft. Wie zum Geier seid ihr an Karten heran gekommen?!", es ist ein Football-Spiel. Aber nicht irgendeines. Nein, es ist das all-weihnachtliche Lakers-Spiel. Ich wäre früher für ein solches Ticket gestorben.

„Wenn man ein internationaler Pop-Star ist kann das so seine Vorteile haben, Lils.", ich grinse sie an und gebe Jackson vorsichtig sein zweites Ticket wieder. Er strahlt wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, aber ich gönne es ihm. Robbie Ray steht auf und reibt sich die Hände.

„Also dann, Kinder. Ich würde Mal sagen, dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen. Richtig, Jackson? Immerhin ist ja gleich das Spiel und wir wollen es auf keinen Fall verpassen. Die Ehrenloge wartet auf niemanden!" Er schnappt sich eine Jacke und Jackson starrt immer noch die Karten an. Ich gebe ihm einen kleinen Tritt und er stolpert zur Tür.

Miles und ich winken ihnen und dann sind sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich lächele meine Freundin an und gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss. Jetzt bekomme ich dann wohl gleich mein Geschenk. Ich frage mich, was das wohl sein wird. So wie ich Miley kenne irgendetwas ganz Besonderes.

Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich zur Treppe. Ich folge ihr ohne Proteste und lasse mich von ihr führen. Ich kann ihre Nervosität fühlen und schließe zu ihr auf. „Alles okay?", sie nickt nur und geht weiter die Stufen hinauf. Ich frage mich, was los ist. Sie zieht mich in ihr Zimmer, schubst mich leicht hinein und schließt die Tür hinter uns.

Das Schloss klickt leise.

Ich sehe sie in dem halbdunklen Zimmer etwas verständnislos an und sie kommt langsam auf mich zu. Mein Körper überzieht sich bei ihrem Blick mit einer Gänsehaut. Sie lässt ihre Augen über meinen Körper fahren und legt ihre Hände auf meinen Bauch. Sie schiebt sie langsam unter mein Hemd und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.

Ihre Finger gleiten immer weiter nach oben, aber ich nehme ihre Arme und halte sie fest. Ich atme etwas wackelig ein und sehe ihr tief in die blauen Augen. Der Mond scheint in ihr Zimmer und ich sehe jeden einzelnen ihrer klaren Züge.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du musst das für mich tun.", sie nickt nur leicht und küsst mich wieder. Ihre Lippen verschmelzen mit meinen und ihre Fingernägel bohren sich in meine Haut. Ich kann mich kaum mehr zurückhalten.

„Lilly, das hier ist mein Geschenk für dich. Ich will das hier, ich will dich... auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, wie ich das genau anstellen soll.", sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Taille. Oh Gott. Passiert das gerade wirklich?

•◘○

Jedwede Zweifel, die sie vielleicht gehabt hätte, waren sofort verschwunden. Verbannt durch das unvergleichliche Gefühl von Lillys weichen Lippen auf ihren. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr erstes Mal mit einer Frau sein würde, aber die Zeit vorher fühlte sich anders an, als sie es erwartet hatte. Es war weit mehr als Elektrizität für das, was gleich passieren würde.

Es war ein sanftes, warmes Gefühl, das in ihr Gestalt annahm und doch wirkte es alles so entschieden. Lilly schmeckte nach den Pfefferminz-Kaugummis, die sie gerade eben noch gekaut hatte und Miley ließ ihre Zunge über Lillys Unterlippe fahren um den Geschmack festzuhalten. Lilly führte sie rückwärts zum Bett und setzte sich. Miley ließ sich auf ihrem Schoß nieder.

Miley ließ ihre Finger über Lillys immer noch von ihrem Hemd bedeckten Brüste streifen. Lilly machte ein dunkles, undefinierbares Geräusch, das Erregung durch Mileys ganzen Körper und in jede Nervenzelle schickte. Sie wollte Lilly Truscott. Und zwar jetzt.

„Miley, bist du dir wirklich sicher?", Lilly löste sich sanft von ihr und lehnte sich ein Stückchen weg. Ihr Atem war immer noch warm auf Mileys Gesicht. Die Brünette legte eine Hand auf Lillys Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie strahlten Besorgnis aus und Miley konnte nicht anders als sie dafür zu lieben. Immer um ihr Wohl besorgt, selbst jetzt. „Ich meine-"

„Halt den Mund.", Miley küsste sie wieder. Ihre Hand rutschte von Lillys Wange und blieb an Lillys Hals liegen, ihre Finger in diesem blonden Haar verfangen. Die Hände der Skaterin lagen an ihrer Taille, zogen sie näher und Miley dachte nicht eine Sekunde lang darüber nach. Lillys Mund öffnete sich leicht.

Miley ließ ihre Zunge in Lillys Mund gleiten und prägte sich die vielen kleinen Dinge ein, die es von Lilly zu wissen gab. Dann wand sich Lillys Zunge um ihre und brachte sie durcheinander.

Der Kuss endete nicht, die Hitze in jeder Sekunde erhöhend wie eine Achterbahn, die immer höher und höher stieg. Und gleich bevor sie die Spitze erreicht hätten und herunter gefahren wären, löste sich die Surferin von Miley und hinterließ sie beide atemlos und leicht keuchend.

„Willst du wirklich, ich meine... wir müssen nicht, wir können langsamer gehen... oder warten, oder...", warten? Miley wusste nicht worauf. Sie kannten sich seit sechs Monaten, sie waren schon seit über einem Monat mehr als beste Freunde. Und Miley wollte nicht darauf warten. Nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn sie endlich erkannt hatte, dass Lilly die einzige war, die sie je so glücklich machen würde. „Immerhin... wäre es für dich doch dein-"

Miley preschte nach vorne, hielt Lillys Mund erneut mit einem Kuss fest, bevor sie die Blondine auf die Kissen drückte. Lilly konnte nicht sprechen, denn Mileys Lippen waren schon wieder auf ihren eigenen. Die Brünette kletterte jetzt völlig auf das Bett und Lilly tat es ihr nach, sie brachen den Kuss kein einziges Mal. Ihre Münder aufeinander gepresst blieb Miley zwischen Lillys Beinen ruhen und legte ihre Ellbogen zu beiden Seiten von Lillys Kopf auf die Bettdecke.

Sie fühlte Lillys warmen Körper unter sich und alles krachte auf sie hinab. Jedes einzelne Mal, als sie Lilly von sich gestoßen hatte über die letzten Wochen und Monate und sie konnte nicht aufhören die Skaterin zu küssen. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie jemals stoppen könnte. Ihre Fingerspitzen streiften das Haar an Lillys Schläfe. Sie hätte niemals nein zu dieser Empfindung sagen können.

Lillys Hände zogen lange, weiche Striche auf Mileys Rücken, ein genaues Gegenteil zu den schnellen Bewegungen von Mileys Lippen und ihrer Zunge. Die Surferin verlängerte den Kuss, vertiefte und verlangsamte ihn, bevor sie sich leicht von ihr trennte.

„Hey, du hast kalte Hände. Ab ins Bett mit dir.", Lilly hob die Bettdecke an und die beiden legten sich unter die warme Oberfläche. „Hier.", Lilly nahm Mileys Hände und legte sie auf ihren warmen Bauch. Die Haut der Blondine verbrannte ihre Finger. Aber die Brünette wusste nicht, ob das wirklich etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass ihre Finger kalt waren.

Sie wartete, bis ein wenig der Hitze in ihre Finger gesickert war, bis sie ihre Hände wieder bewegte. Eine Hand schob sich langsam Lillys Seite entlang, die andere kam auf Lillys Rippen zum Stehen. Lilly erzitterte und Miley schob sich näher zu ihr.

Der nächste Kuss war zärtlich und Lilly ergriff die Kontrolle, rollte die Pop-Prinzessin auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Finger fuhren langsam unter Mileys weihnachtliches Shirt. „Miley.", ihr Atem traf gleich unterhalb von Mileys Ohr auf eine empfindliche Stelle. „Ich will-"

„Ich weiß.", Miley wand ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste sie erneut, ihre Finger die Knöpfe an Lillys weißem Hemd öffnend. Lilly zog an der Unterseite von Mileys Shirt und die Brünette erhob sich leicht vom Bett, sodass Lilly es über ihren Kopf ziehen konnte. Die letzten Knöpfe aufreißend fiel Lillys Hemd zu Boden.

Dann rollte Lilly Miley wieder auf ihren Rücken, drückte sie mit ihrem Körper in die Matratze. Der erste Kontakt von Haut auf Haut brachte Mileys Kopf zum Schwirren.

Sie nahm Lillys Kopf in beide Hände und zog sie in einen neuen Kuss. Lilly griff hinter Mileys Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Das Stoffstück landete neben dem Bett. Die Hände der Skaterin liefen über Mileys Bauch. Auf und ab über ihre Brüste. Ihre Fingerspitzen streiften Mileys Brustwarzen. Miley hob ihren Rücken in Lillys Berührungen. Sie brach den Kuss, keuchend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Du musst mir sagen, was ich tun soll."

„Ist schon okay.", murmelte die Surferin, ihre Lippen am Rand von Mileys Mund. „Lass mich...", die Brünette konnte nicht mehr denken, konnte nichts tun als unter Lillys Kontakt zu brennen. Lilly küsste Mileys Kinn, ihren Hals hinunter. Sie nippte sanft an der Stelle, die Mileys Hals mit der Schulter verband, bevor sie sie mit ihrer Zunge nach fuhr.

Ein tiefes, verzweifeltes Wimmern benebelte Mileys Sinne. Es wurde lauter, als Lilly sich weiter nach unten bewegte und kleine, feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Schlüsselbein und der Seite ihrer Brust zurück ließ. Ihr Mund schloss sich um Mileys Brustwarze. Ihre Zunge drehte sich schnell herum und sie saugte leicht.

Miley zog die Luft scharf ein, etwas pochte stark zwischen ihren Beinen. Das Wimmern verstummte und Miley bemerkte, dass sie selbst diejenige gewesen war, die es verursacht hatte. Lillys Zunge bewegte sich erneut und die Brünette konnte nicht mehr denken.

Sie hatte das Gefühl sie wäre explodiert, als sie spürte, wie Lilly langsam ihren Gürtel und den Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete und zwei Finger unter ihre Unterwäsche schob. Mir aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, hob sie ihre Hüfte an und ließ Lilly die Klamotten über ihre Beine streifen. Sie nahm Lillys Arm, zog sie zu sich und flüsterte. „Deine auch."

Lilly entledigte sich dem Rest ihrer Klamotten und ließ sich wieder auf Miley sinken, presste sich komplett gegen sie. Haut auf Haut machte Miley wieder schwindelig. Sie konnte zwischen dem Feuer, dass Lillys Berührung überall in ihrem Körper auslöste, trübe etwas fühlen. Ein kleiner Fleck Haar an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie bewegte sanft ihr Bein, schob es gleich zwischen Lilly.

Dieses Mal war Lilly diejenige, die wimmerte.

Ihr Mund an Mileys Hals bewegte sie sich gegen Mileys Schenkel. Heiß, hart. „Nein.", Mileys Atmung ging schnell. „Nicht.", Lilly gefror. „Ich will es tun.", auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Lilly stöhnte sanft und erzitterte und Mileys ganzer _Körper_ pochte. So hart, dass es beinahe weh tat.

Miley hätte nie erwartet, dass es so sein würde. Das war... es war...

Lillys Finger streichelten die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und Mileys Kopf wurde schwarz. „L-Lilly.", ihre Stimme war halb erstickt, aber sie war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, was sie da von sich gab. Es war Reflex nach ihr zu rufen, Instinkt. Etwas, was sich in sie hinein gebrannt hatte, in ihr Gehirn, ihr Blut und ihre Nerven.

„Ich liebe dich.", Lilly flüsterte nur. Sie küsste die Seite von Mileys Kinn, hob ihren Kopf um der Brünetten in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Hand bewegte sich, griff hart nach Mileys Mitte und die Brünette versuchte Lilly anzusehen, sie versuchte es, aber es ging nicht. Ihr Kopf schlug zurück in das Kissen und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht offen halten. Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich von ganz allein, presste sich hart gegen Lillys Hand.

Lilly presste noch fester, drückte gegen Mileys Zentrum. Miley erstickte einen kommenden Schrei, schluchzte dann fast, als diese Finger sich entfernten und dann sanft wieder nach oben kamen. Miley wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Lilly hörte nicht auf sich zu bewegen, als ihr Mund über das Gesicht der Brünetten lief, über ihren Hals und ihre Brust. Sie redete, murmelte Dinge gegen Mileys Haut, aber sie konnte keinen Sinn in den Worten lesen. Sie war zu beschäftigt mit dem Gefühl dieser Finger auf ihr und der Explosion, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihr aufstaute.

Lillys Fingerspitze presste sanft gegen Mileys Öffnung.

„Kann ich?", sie flüsterte sanft gegen Mileys Brust. Miley wollte ein Ja schreien. Ein lautes Ja, aber ihr Mund wollte nicht funktionieren. Sie brach ihre Augen auf und brachte ihren Kopf in einem ungeschickten Nicken nach unten. Lilly sah nicht weg, sie hielt ihre Augen fest verbunden, als sie vorsichtig einen schlanken Finger in Miley gleiten ließ.

Miley konnte kaum atmen, Luft in scharfen, kurzen Rationen herunter schluckend. Lilly lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Tief und langsam, ihre Zunge streifte Mileys Lippen und ihr Kopf glitt nach unten, verwöhnte Mileys Hals. Sie begann ihren Finger langsam zu bewegen. Rein und raus. So langsam. Mileys Hüfte bewegte sich, erhob sich in Lillys Hand.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an.", sagte die Blondine, als ein kleines Stöhnen an ihrer Stimme zog. „So unglaublich.", ihre Handfläche stieß gegen Mileys Punkt und ihr Finger bewegte sich immer schneller. Bilder flogen chaotisch durch Mileys Kopf.

Lillys Finger, wie sie Klavier spielten, wie sie über ihre Gitarre flogen, ihren Arm entlang fuhren – und ihr Körper wurde starr, ein unglaubliches Gefühl zuckte durch ihren ganzen Körper. Ihre Muskeln schlossen sich so fest zusammen, dass sie nicht einmal schreien konnte. Sie konnte nicht atmen und alles um sie herum verschwand in Dunkelheit.

Langsam, stetig, kam sie wieder zu sich. Kam zurück auf die Welt, zurück zu Geräuschen und Sinnen und zurück zu Lillys Berührungen. „Ich liebe dich.", Lillys Mund lag an Mileys Schlüsselbein, bewegte sich langsam nach rechts um an der Seite von Mileys Brust zu saugen. Ihre Hand lag auf Mileys Bauch. „Ich liebe dich.", sie presste einen Kuss auf Mileys Brustbein. „Ich liebe dich."

Miley fühlte sich, als wäre ihr ganzer Körper geschmolzen. Ihre Knochen und ihre Muskeln, als würde sie im nächsten Moment zu einer Pfütze werden. Sie erwartete nicht, dass sie sich jemals wieder bewegen würde, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es doch. Lilly lehnte immer noch über ihr, verwöhnte das Gesicht der Pop-Prinzessin mit Küssen.

Miley wand ihren Kopf, fing Lillys Mund mit ihrem eigenen und ließ ihre Hand zwischen Lillys Beine gleiten.

Lilly stöhnte laut in ihren Mund und ihre Lippen fielen von Mileys, als sie sich hart auf ihre Hand stieß. Das Gefühl Lillys an ihren Fingern ließ Mileys Atmung wieder zunehmen. Lilly fühlte sich – Miley hatte nicht einmal _Worte_ dafür – sie fühlte sich unglaublich an.

Das war also was Lilly gemeint hatte. Es war eine Sache Lilly sagen zu hören, dass sie sie liebte und sie wollte. Es war eine andere es so deutlich fühlen zu können. Sie wusste nicht richtig, was sie tun sollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie mehr fühlen wollte. Also versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was Lilly getan hatte und bewegte ihre Hand, hörte auf die Geräusche, die Lilly machte. Das Wimmern, Keuchen und die halb gestotterten Silben von Mileys Namen. Ließ diese sie leiten.

Lillys Arme fingen zu zittern an. Ihr Kopf rutschte nach unten, ihre Stirn lag auf Mileys Schulter. Ihr Atem kam in kleinen, schnellen Zügen gegen die Haut der Brünetten. Miley nahm ihre Hand zurück und bevor Lilly auch nur mehr tun konnte, als ein zu atmen und langsam den Kopf zu heben, presste die Pop-Prinzessin einen Kuss in Lillys Haar und drückte sie mit beiden Händen auf das Bett.

Miley wollte es langsamer angehen lassen, aber Lilly schlang einen Arm um Mileys Hals, küsste sie fest und ließ ihre Zungen gegeneinander prallen. Ihre Hand nahm eine von Mileys, die an ihrer Hüfte lag und zerrte sie zurück zu ihrer eigentlichen Position.

Miley stoppte sie nicht, sondern bewegte ihre Hand noch weiter, auch wenn Lilly sie nicht mehr festhielt. Sie ließ ihre Finger zurück in diese perfekte Hitze gleiten, presste hart gegen Lillys Zentrum. Lillys Hüfte erwiderte ihre Bewegungen, also tat sie es noch einmal. Lilly wand ihren Kopf leicht.

„Schneller.", sie keuchte leicht und Miley gehorchte.

Lillys Augen waren halb geöffnet, sahen zu ihr auf und Miley konnte nicht weg sehen. Etwas Neues war zwischen ihnen. Etwas, was sie verband. Miley konnte es genau sehen. Sie konnte jede einzelne Faser von ihrer Lilly sehen, alles in ihren Augen. Und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals jemanden genauso sehr wollen würde wie Lilly in diesem Moment.

Sie bewegte ihre Finger, Augen immer noch mit Lillys geschlossen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich um die Luft einzusaugen, die so dick wie Wasser geworden war und dann fühlte sie, wie Lilly kam. Ihr Körper erhob sich gegen Mileys, ihr Name auf Lillys Lippen wie ein Seufzer, bevor sie zurück ins Bett sank.

Miley küsste ihre Schulter und rollte auf ihren Rücken, wischte ihre Hand an der Bettdecke ab. Sie atmete immer noch schwer. „Wow.", nichts hätte sie darauf vorbereiten können. Nicht nur dieses Gefühl, dieser unsägliche Genuss. Nein, sondern die Verbindung, die sie gefühlt hatte. So als hätte sie jemand zusammen gebunden, als wären sie eine Person.

Sie zitterte leicht, ihr Körper inzwischen bedeckt von kaltem Schweiß, der anfing auf ihrer Haut zu trocknen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein würde.", sie drückte sich gegen Lillys Seite und seufzte zufrieden. Lilly starrte an die Decke. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten verborgen.

„Ich auch nicht."

Das Kissen fühlte sich kalt an ihrer Wange an, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite lehnte und in Lillys Richtung schaute. Die Blondine sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Komm schon, du hast das doch schon öfters gemacht.", es war unangenehm, darüber nachzudenken. Sich fragen zu müssen, wie sie sich gegenüber all den anderen Frauen gemacht hatte.

„Nein.", Lillys Stimme war leise und bestimmt. „Miles -", das Bettzeug raschelte und das Bett ruckelte leicht, als sich die Blondine aufsetzte und die Nachttischlampe neben dem Bett anstellte. Sie warf einen kleinen Blick auf die Brünette, ihre Augen unruhig. „Ich hatte schon viel Sex, ja. Aber... ich war nie wirklich mit jemandem zusammen, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutete. Ich war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen, den ich wirklich geliebt habe. Ich habe mich noch nie bei jemandem so gefühlt, wie bei dir. Und das gerade... das war nicht nur Sex, das war..."

„Ich weiß.", Mileys Stimme war sanft und sie gab Lilly einen kleinen Kuss auf ihr Schlüsselbein. „Danke.", Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und lehnte sich auf die Seite, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrem Kissen ab und sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an.

„Wofür?"

•◘○

„Dafür, dass du mein erstes Mal... so besonders gemacht hast.", sie lehnt sich nach vorne und fängt meine Lippen in einem schnellen, harten Kuss. Ihre Hände schließen sich um meinen Rücken und ich lehne mich sanft über sie. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.". Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich habe gerade mit Miley Stewart geschlafen. Mit der Phantasie meiner Träume, dem _einen_ Mädchen. Ich lege meinen Kopf gegen ihren Hals und ziehe ihren Duft in meine Nase. „Gott, womit zum Teufel habe ich dich überhaupt verdient. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." Ihr nackter Körper macht mich wahnsinnig.

„Und so schnell wirst du mich auch nicht mehr los, Truscott.", sie rollt mich auf den Rücken und lässt ihre Hände wieder über meinen Körper gleiten. Und ich könnte schwören, ich habe ein Monster erschaffen. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dieses wird noch eine lange Nacht werden.

Wir sind eins, wir haben es getan.

_Endlich. Ich liebe diese Frau._


	28. Dear Father

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 28 – Dear Father**

Etwas Weiches ist gegen die Vorderseite meiner Brust gepresst. Mein Arm ist um eine fremde Hüfte geschlungen und meine Brüste liegen an einem nackten Rücken vor mir. Ich seufzte zufrieden und ziehe sie noch näher an mich, vergrabe meine Nase in ihrem Haar. Vanille und Flieder, so wie immer. Der beste Geruch, den es überhaupt nur gibt.

Ich schiebe ein Bein zwischen Mileys und verfestige meinen Griff um ihre Hüfte. Sie bewegt sich nicht, ich glaube sie schläft noch. Das ist das absolut unglaublichste Gefühl, das ich jemals in meinem Leben hatte. Ich grinse leicht und fange an ihre Schulter zu küssen. Ihren Arm entlang. Ich rolle sie auf den Rücken und küsse ihren Bauch. Sie schlummert immer noch.

„_Uh... Lilly.._.", ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

Meine Hände gleiten über ihre Beine und ich bleibe an ihrem Hals stehen, sauge sanft an ihrem Puls. Ich kann fühlen, wie er schneller wird. Sie ist wach. Ich grinse und ziehe mit meinen Zähnen an ihrer Haut. Sie tut so, als würde sie noch schlafen. Ich ziehe kleine Kreise auf ihrem Bauch. Sie kriegt eine Gänsehaut.

„Guten Morgen, wunderschöne Person.", ich gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und lege meine Ellbogen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes ab. Ich bin nur bis zur Hüfte in Bettzeug bekleidet. „Na, gut geschlafen?" Sie öffnet ein faules Auge und schenkt mir ein müdes Lächeln.

„Wie ein Baby.", sie ächzt leicht und setzt sich auf. Wir sitzen uns jetzt gegenüber. Ich muss mich arg zusammenreißen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, schließe meine Augen und lege meine Stirn auf ihre Schulter. „Was machst du da?" Sie kichert und ich seufze.

„Ich halte mich selbst davon ab, dich an zu starren. Weil, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann will ich da weitermachen, wo wir heute Nacht aufgehört haben... Aber Robbie Ray und Jackson sind mit Sicherheit wieder da und dann hören sie uns und dann wird dein Vater mich umbringen. Also... guck ich dich nicht an.", ich weiß, dass ich Unsinn rede und dazu noch sehr schnell und ohne Luft zu holen. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, was würdet ihr denn machen?

Miles kichert und nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

In ihren Augen funkelt etwas Neues.

Ich fühle mich wie im Himmel, als sie mich küsst und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals auf sie verzichten könnte. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihre und halte sie ganz fest. Ihre Freie gleitet zu meiner immer noch nackten Schulter und ich lehne sie langsam aber sicher zurück auf das Bett. Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht tun. Aus eben dem Grund, den ich gerade aufgeführt habe, aber ich kann es nicht lassen.

Da hat sie wohl ein Feuer in mir entfacht, das niemand mehr löschen kann. Nie wieder. Ihre Hände liegen auf meinem Rücken. Ich wüsste nur zu gern, was sie jetzt gerade denkt. Ob ihr die Nacht wohl genau so gut gefallen hat, wie mir? Nach den vielen Schreien zu urteilen, gehe ich einfach davon aus, dass sie es genossen hat. Ich hoffe nur, ich konnte ihren Vorstellungen nachkommen.

„Lil, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal aufstehen. Daddy könnte sich sonst Sorgen machen und nach uns sehen. Ich weiß, die Tür ist abgeschlossen und alles... aber ich will nicht gerade in der Mitte sein, wenn er an die Tür klopft.", ich gluckste und nicke leicht, bevor ich mich wieder aufsetze.

„Dann stehen Sie Mal auf, Ms. Miley. Ich werde Ihnen folgen.", Miley streckt mir ihre Zunge raus und steht auf, ihre Hüften im Takt schwingend. Ich kann meinen hungrigen Blick kaum von ihr lassen, als sie im Badezimmer verschwindet. Sie wirft mir einen letzten Blick zu, bevor die Tür endgültig ins Schloss fällt.

Die Matratze ist weich unter meinem Rücken und meine Augen fallen zu. Fünf Minuten später höre ich die Dusche rauschen. Ich ziehe die Luft um mich herum scharf ein und lege eine Hand auf Mileys Kopfkissen. Die Stelle, auf der sie eben noch lag ist immer noch warm und immer noch Miley...

Ich schiebe die halb durchsichtige Tür der Dusche vorsichtig auf und grinse verschmitzt. Miley steht mit ihrem Rücken zu mir da und summt leise. Eine Melodie, die mir bekannt vorkommt, die ich aber nicht sofort einordnen kann. Sie spürt den kalten Windzug nicht, der sich durch die offene Tür schleicht.

Ich schließe die Schiebetür hinter mir und lehne mich für eine Sekunde leicht dagegen, beobachte sie. Ihre Finger, die durch ihr nasses Haar gleiten, das vom Wasser viel dunkler ist als sonst. Ihr schlanker, graziöser Körper, ihre so wunderschönen, weiblichen Rundungen.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihren Bauch und presse mich vorsichtig gegen sie. Meine Finger glühen auf dieser so perfekten Haut und ich beiße meine Zähne fest aufeinander. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so absolut perfekt sein? So wunderschön...

Das Wasser klebt meine Haare an meinen Kopf und schiebt sie ihn meine Augen, ich streiche sie weg und lächele leicht, als Miley sich gegen mich lehnt und zaghaft meine Hände mit ihren kleineren bedeckt. Ich presse meine Wange gegen ihren Kopf und seufze erleichtert.

„Konntest du es nicht erwarten mich zu sehen? Musst du mich jetzt schon in der Dusche anfallen?", ich gluckse in ihr Ohr, während sie sich in meinen Armen dreht und mich erwartungsvoll anschaut. Ich lehne sie umsichtig gegen die Duschwand und sie zittert leicht bei diesem kalten Kontakt von Haut und Fliese. Meinen Kopf zu ihrem neigend verschmelzen unsere Lippen in einem einzigen, glückseligen Kuss.

Das warme Wasser schließt uns zusammen. Meine Hände gleiten über ihre Taille. Meine Lippen streifen ihre Wange, ihren Nacken.

Weihnachtstag. Der 25. Dezember. Das offiziell beste Weihnachten meines Lebens.

„Jetzt werden wir garantiert nie wieder zu spät kommen, nur weil du nicht mit mir duschen willst.", ich grinse sie an und sie streckt mir ihre Zunge entgegen. „Außerdem können wir so Wasser sparen... Nein, das meine ich todernst! Wir ziehen nur Vorteile aus der ganzen Sache." Mein Zeigefinger zieht kleine, undefinierte Kreise auf ihrem Schlüsselbein.

„Du bist eine Spinnerin, Lils."

„Aber du liebst mich trotzdem.", es ist keine Frage, es ist eine Tatsache. Etwas, was mich sehr viel glücklicher macht, als sonst irgendwas. Ich küsse ihre Stirn und lächele breit und sicher. Ich bin im Himmel, ich bin im Paradies. Gott, ich danke dir!

•◘○

Miley seufzte leise und zufrieden. „Ja ja, der Fluch der Truscotts hat mich ereilt. Schon klar, ich bin süchtig.", Lilly zeigte ihr berühmtes Lächeln und gab ihrer Freundin einen schnellen, kleinen Kuss. Miley lächelte etwas unsicher. Die Brünette hatte sich trotz allem noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, Lillys nackten Körper so nah an sich zu spüren – oder ihn überhaupt zu sehen.

Die Skaterin sah unglaublich sexy aus. Lillys Muskeln spannten sich an ihrer empfindlichen Haut immer wieder an. Sie konnte jeden einzelnen fühlen. Und diese Tatsache stellte alle möglichen Sachen mit ihrem Bauch an. Sie fühlte sich heiß und hibbelig. Es war für sie ungewöhnlich, jemanden so sehr zu wollen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, Lilly jetzt und hier...

„Na, Miles? Schon wieder dreckige Gedanken über deine absolut heiße Freundin?", der ganze Körper der Blondinen war gegen die Brünette gepresst und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie spürte Lillys straffen Bauch an ihrem eigenen, Lillys Beine, ihre definierten Brüste. Die Skaterin strich langsam und verführerisch an der Innenseite von Mileys Oberschenkel auf und ab.

Miley schloss gelassen ihre Augen und blies die Luft schnell aus ihrem Mund.

Lillys Finger wussten genau, was sie zu tun hatten. Mileys Knie wurden weich und sie spürte die Hitze in sich aufwallen. Es drohte sie zu überschwemmen. Sie atmete etwas wackelig ein und zwang sich dazu, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und Lilly in die Augen zu sehen, die sie beobachtet hatten.

„Hast du heute irgendetwas bestimmtes vor? Ich meine... oder willst du den Rest des Tages auch noch hier bleiben?", Mileys Stimme zitterte. Lilly grinste verschmitzt. Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr an Mileys Beckenknochen entlang zu ihrem Bauchnabel und umzog ihn immer wieder mit kleinen runden Linien.

„Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich bin gerade etwas abgelenkt, das muss ich zugeben.", ihre Hand arbeite sich weiter nach oben vor und ihr Daumen strich über Mileys Brustwarze. Sie biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und die Surferin sah es mit Freude. Ihre Augen blitzten auf.

Lillys Mund versiegelte erneut ihren eigenen.

„Weißt du, wir könnten etwas gegen dein kleines Problem unternehmen. Na, wie findest du diese Idee, hm?", sie flüsterte nur, ihr Mund jetzt an Mileys zuckendem Ohr, ihre Hände pressten Mileys Beine leicht auseinander. Die Pop-Prinzessin legte ihre Hände auf Lillys Schultern.

Lillys Bein glitt gleich zwischen Mileys.

Schon beim ersten Kontakt von Haut auf Haut konnte Miley sich ein kleines Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Es wurde vom lauten Prasseln des Wassers verschluckt. Lilly grinste noch breiter, aber bevor Miley auch nur mehr tun konnte, als ein zu atmen, war die Surferin von ihrem Hals und ihr Bein von ihrer Mitte verschwunden und das Gefühl ebenso.

„L-Lilly?", die Skaterin war in die Knie gegangen, nippte ungeniert an Mileys Bauchnabel und biss in die weiche Haut gleich darunter. Miley schloss ihre Augen erneut, genoss die Empfindung der Blondine gleich zwischen ihren Beinen. An ihrem Körper. So nah, so vertraut. Die Skaterin küsste und leckte die empfindliche Innenseite von Mileys Oberschenkel, bis die Brünette nichts anderes mehr konnte, als zittern und stottern. Ihr Mund funktionierte nicht richtig, als sie sprach. „Lilly.", sie klang unbestimmt. „Ich brauche dich."

„Du hast mich. Ich gehöre dir."

Lillys Blick wanderte zu Mileys, als sie sich leicht nach vorn beugte und ihren Mund dort niederließ, wo Miley ihn am meisten brauchte. Ihre Zunge drehte sich fast faul um Mileys Punkt. Presste fest gegen sie. Mileys Kopf schlug zurück gegen die Wand der Dusche und sie griff Halt suchend zur Metallstange neben ihr. Sie wollte nicht abrutschen, aber ihre Knie fingen an nachzugeben. Sie biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe, als Lilly sie ganz in den Mund nahm und hart an ihr saugte.

Sie musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass ihr Vater und ihr Bruder unten in der Küche stehen und alles mit anhören könnten. Sie durfte nicht schreien, sie durfte keinen Ton von sich geben. Das Wasser konnte nicht alles verdecken. Sie zitterte.

Mileys freie Hand lag in Lillys Haaren, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten, denn sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Hüfte anfing zu bocken. Lilly warf einen Arm über Mileys Mitte, um sie festzuhalten und ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter zu spreizen und erhöhte ihr Tempo. Erst ein, dann zwei Finger glitten in eine immer noch zitternde Brünette. „Lilly, Lilly, Lilly.", sie schnappte nach Luft.

Druck bäumte sich in ihr auf. Sie war nah, so nah.

„Ich bin genau hier."; Lillys Stimme klang rau und tief. „Ich bin hier." Die Blondine presste sich hart gegen sie, wand ihre Finger und stieß sie ein letztes Mal tief in Miley. Die Brünette hob sich hart gegen Lillys Kopf, als sich ihr Körper wieder fest zusammen zog und steif wurde.

Sie kam zurück zu ihren Sinnen und konnte Lilly fühlen, die immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen kniete und an ihr leckte. Allein die Vorstellung daran war genug, um sie noch einmal über die Kante zu schicken. Ihre Augen fest zusammen gepresst, atmete sie schwer. Schock machte sich in ihr breit.

Miley klopfte schwach an Lillys Schulter, musste wie weg bekommen von plötzlich zu sensiblem Fleisch. Lilly hielt eine jetzt noch heftiger zitternde Miley in ihren Armen, küsste sie, als sie langsam wieder zu Luft und zur Realität zurückkehrte. Es war seltsam, sich selbst auf Lillys Lippen zu schmecken, aber sie beschloss, dass sie den Gedanken mochte.

„Okay.", Miley keuchte leicht gegen Lillys Hals und lehnte sich einen Millimenter von ihr weg, lächelte sie etwas wackelig an. „Okay, jetzt sollten wir besser... aufhören. Das Wasser ist gleich kalt... und du hast noch nicht einmal deine H-Haare gewaschen." Die Surferin lehnte sich gegen sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Miley störte es nicht, sie konnte ohnehin noch nicht gerade stehen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt dich glücklich zu machen.", sie küsste die Pop-Prinzessin ein letztes Mal und ließ sie dann los. Miley schob sich an ihr vorbei zur Tür, schickte ihr einen letzten liebevollen Blick, strich mit ihrer Hand einmal über Lillys Wange und stieg dann aus der Dusche. Viel Länger hätte sie es auch nicht ausgehalten.

Hätte Lilly ihr noch länger so gegenüber gestanden, dann hätte sie sie anfassen müssen. Dann hätte ansehen allein nicht mehr ausgereicht.

Miley summte wieder leise und zufrieden vor sich hin, als sie sich ein rotes Top mit einem Tannenbaum auf dem Bauch überstreifte. Ihre Haare in einen schnellen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihre Füße in flauschigen, pinken Pantoffeln. Lilly war immer noch unter der Dusche, Miley hörte ihre sanfte Stimme durch die Tür des Badezimmers. Sie liebte ihre Stimme einfach. So beruhigend.

Das Wasser stoppte. Die Pop-Prinzessin sah sich um. Ihre Klamotten vom Vortag lagen immer noch im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Ihre Hose lag auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl. Wie sie dort gelandet war, war ihr schleierhaft. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte es getan. Mit Lilly, mehrmals. Und sie bereute nichts. Nicht eine Sekunde.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Sie wollte Lilly für immer in ihren Erinnerungen behalten, sie hatte die erste sein sollen. Es war allerdings anders gewesen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte erwartet... na ja, sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass Lilly sehr viel härter oder mehr auf sich selbst fixiert sein würde.

Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Sie hatte Miley behandelt wie eine Göttin.

Arme packten sie erneut von hinten und sie hörte ein Kichern hinter sich, als Lilly sich in ihren Rücken vergrub. „Woran denkst du gerade, Schatz?", Lillys Nase nestelte an Mileys Ohr. „Du sahst so nachdenklich aus, was ist los? Irgendwelche Bedenken? Reue, Schuldgefühle?"

„Nein. Alles perfekt. Du bist perfekt.", sie wand sich aus Lillys Griff und bückte sich nach einem warmen Pullover. Sie wollte Lilly eigentlich noch einmal fragen, was sie für den Tag geplant hatte, aber die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken, als sie sich umdrehte. Die Skaterin hatte ihre Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt und sah in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster.

Sie trug eine schwarze Boxershorts. Das war alles.

„Traurig, nicht? Wir leben in Kalifornien... und hier scheint das ganze Jahr über die Sonne. Wie soll ich denn da auf meine jährliche Ration winterliches Wetter kommen.", die Surferin seufzte leise und ihre Unterlippe schob sich nach vorne, bildete einen Schmollmund. Miley schluckte.

„T-Tja. Dann musst du wohl nach Tennessee fahren, Lils. Da steht uns der Schnee im Winter immer bis zum Hals.", Miley versuchte nicht hinzusehen. Versuchte ihre Freundin nicht an zu starren. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Lilly sah so unglaublich gut aus. Ihre schlanken Schultern, ihr flacher Bauch. Die starken Arme und die wohl geformten Brüste. Miley wurde rot.

Lilly nickte leicht.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich glaube ich mach Urlaub. Quartiere mich irgendwo ein, wo es richtig kalt ist und kühle erst einmal wieder ab.", abkühlen. Das Wort flog durch Mileys Kopf wie ein Mantra. Aber sie konnte nicht abkühlen. Lillys doch so weibliche Züge schalteten ihr Gehirn auf die niedrigste Stufe ab und ihre Augen führten ein ganz eigenes Leben. „Du solltest mitkommen. Dann fahren wir zusammen in den Schnee und bauen einen gemeinsamen Schneemann. Na, wie klingt das für- Miley?"

Lilly sah sie nun direkt an und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich in Verwirrung zusammen. Sie sah an sich hinunter, sich offenbar nicht mehr bewusst, was sie da eigentlich an hatte – oder viel mehr _nicht_ an hatte – und ihre Lippen verzogen sich in verschmitztem Interesse.

„Dir gefällt, was du siehst, hm? Ich hätte mich ja komplett angezogen, aber ich kann meinen BH leider nicht finden. Hast du ihn vielleicht gesehen?", sich betonend umsehend fielen ihre Arme zur Seite. Sie nahm ihre Hose in die Hand und schlüpfte hinein, zog den Reißverschluss hoch und sah die Brünette erwartungsvoll an, die immer noch nur starren konnte. Lilly rollte mit den Augen.

„Ach komm schon, Miles. Es ist ja wirklich nicht so, dass du mich das erste Mal nackt siehst. Wir haben zusammen geduscht, erinnerst du dich noch? Vor zehn Minuten.", die Skaterin wedelte vor Mileys Gesicht herum und die Brünette wandte den Blick ab, atmete einmal tief ein.

„Tut mir Leid. Um, du kannst dir einen BH von mir borgen, wenn du willst. Sie sind in der untersten Schublade, ganz rechts.", Miley schloss die Augen fest und wartete, bis sich Lillys Schritte dem Schrank genähert hatten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie eines und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Lillys Vorbau in einem weißen BH verschwunden war.

„So, jetzt noch mein Hemd und ich bin wieder präsentierbar. Also, wann nimmst du mich mit nach Tennessee, hm?", Miley starrte die Surferin für eine Sekunde lang an, dann schien ihr Gehirn endlich darauf an zu springen, was Lillys Mund für Worte geformt hatte. Sie räusperte sich leicht.

•◘○

Ich ziehe mein weißes Hemd über die Arme und sehe meine Freundin an. Sie kommt auf mich zu geschritten und fängt an, es für mich zu zu knöpfen. Daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen. Ich lächele sie warm an und sie scheint sich wieder etwas zu fassen.

„Daddy, Jackson und ich hatten eigentlich vor Mamaw im Januar zu besuchen. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du magst. Dann kann ich dich gleich dem Rest meiner Familie vorstellen.", ich nicke leicht und nehme ihre Hand, ziehe sie zur Zimmertür und schließe sie auf. Mamaw... wer auch immer das sein mag.

„Wer ist Mamaw?", wir schlendern die Treppe zur Küche nach unten und wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, steht Mr. S in der Küche und kocht sein Essen. Es ist schon fast Mittag, also wird er wohl Mittagessen kochen. Seht ihr, ich kann immer noch logisch denken, auch wenn mein Kopf in den Lüften schwebt.

„Meine Großmutter. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie mochte sie Jackson schon immer lieber als mich.", ich kichere und winke Robbie Ray, der ziemlich müde aussieht. Das kann ich mir denken. Immerhin musste er erst einmal zum Stadion fahren, dann voll beim Spiel sein und anschließend wieder zurück kommen. Das würde mich auch umhauen.

„Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, Miles. Wie kann man überhaupt irgendjemanden lieber mögen als dich? Falls es dich tröstet, ich liebe dich.", wir setzen uns an die Kücheninsel und sie schenkt mir ein verliebtes Lächeln. Mr. S rollt mir den Augen und ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus. „Du brauchst dich gar nicht so zu muckieren, alter Mann."

Jetzt lacht er doch tatsächlich. Er schüttelt sanft mit seinem Kopf und fährt fort, in seinem Essen herum zu rühren. Anscheinend gibt es irgendeine Art Eintopf. Ich glaube, wenn ich gegessen habe, mache ich mich nach Hause auf. Ich habe so das Gefühl, ich muss wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner armen, alten (na ja, kranken vielleicht nicht gerade) Mutter verbringen.

„Irgendjemand muss in diesem Haus ja die Liebe verbreiten. Seht ihr das denn nicht genau so? Miley?", sie wirft mir einen kleinen Blick zu, sieht dann demonstrativ zur Seite, steht auf und sucht sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Ich warte immer noch auf ihre Antwort, aber es scheint keine mehr zu kommen. „Fein, ignoriert mich alle. Ich bin ja auch nur deine Freundin, Miles."

Ich gähne übertrieben und lege meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Ich habe unsäglichen Hunger. Ich könnte mehrere Schweine verdrücken. Ich brauche jetzt was zum Verdauen, sonst gehe ich noch kaputt. Und dann will wieder keiner den Dreck wegräumen. Ja, ja, ja.

Es ist in etwa halb drei und ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich habe es endlich geschafft, von Miles los zu kommen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich gehe und wenn ich es mal realistisch betrachte, wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht weg. Aber ich kann ja nicht bei meinen Stewarts wohnen bleiben. Ich habe auch eine eigene Familie. Auch wenn die gerade etwas aus den Fugen geraten ist. So wie immer eigentlich. Blut ist doch angeblich dicker als Wasser.

Mein Haus kommt in Sicht und vor ihm steht ein fremdes Auto. Ich stecke meine Hände in die Taschen meiner dunklen Jeans und trotte die Auffahrt hoch. Wen hat meine Mutter eingeladen? Wer würde sie überhaupt besuchen kommen? Ich denke nicht, dass sie auch nur eine Freundin hat, geschweige denn einen Freund.

Die Tür ist nicht verschlossen, als ich sie aufstoße und einen Fuß in den Flur setze. Ich höre gedämpfte, hitzige Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer und schließe für einen Moment meine Augen. Was auch immer du vorfindest, Lil, alles bleibt cool. Du hast das alles im Griff.

„Ich bin zu Hause, Ma.", ich werfe meine schwarze Lederjacke ab, fahre mir mit einer freien Hand durch die blonden Haare und werfe einen kleinen, uninteressierten Blick ins Zimmer. Mein Herz bleibt stehen und ich stecke in meiner Bewegung fest. Ich wollte nur wissen, wer da ist und jetzt bin ich am Boden festgenagelt wie eine verdammte Statue.

„Lillian. Ich glaube, du hast deinen Vater schon kennen gelernt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, du willst ihn nicht sehen, aber er will ja nicht auf mich hören.", meine Mutter macht eine abfällige Geste in Richtung meines Vaters und ich nicke matt. Ich kann nichts sagen. Ich wende mich ab.

„Ich... Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, falls du mich suchst, okay?", ich warte auf keine Antwort, ich mache schon feste Schritte zur Treppe. Nicht mein Vater, nicht schon wieder. Ich will das alles nicht haben, ich brauche es nicht. Ich kann auch ohne ihn leben, ich will ihn nicht kennen lernen. Ich will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Das Bett kracht, als ich mich darauf fallen lasse und schmolle.

Ich starre an die Decke, meine Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Ich packe die Fernbedienung meiner Anlage und schalte das Radio ein. Es ist eine Ironie, dass gerade dieser Song mich quält. Aber er dröhnt laut durch meine Lautsprecher, als ich meine Augen schließe und genau weiß, dass diese Leute genau Recht haben mit dem, was sie da sagen. Ich mochte _Sum 41_ schon immer irgendwie...

_**Address this letter to dear father**_

_**I know you as complete unknown**_

_**I guess it's better, you don't bother**_

_**All our truths should be left alone**_

_**be left alone, **_

_**be left alone**_

_**I learned the things you never showed me**_

_**Took the chances you'd have blown**_

_**And to this day, the one and only**_

_**you remain a complete unknown**_

_**complete unknown, **_

_**complete unknown**_

Ich vernehme gedämpfte Schritte auf der Treppe, aber ich höre kein Klopfen an der Tür, wie ich es erwarte. Nein, die Schritte verstummen und bleiben stehen. Er oder sie haben sich offenbar noch nicht entschieden, ob sie wirklich mir mir sprechen sollen, oder nicht.

Ob ich jetzt anders zu der ganzen Sache stehen würde, wenn ich meinen Vater noch in Erinnerung hätte? Ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich dann eine ganz andere Form der Abneigung in mir, weil ich mir ein Bild von ihm würde machen können. Sein Gesicht schwimmt vor mein Gesicht.

Schmales Gesicht, schmaler Mund, breite Schultern, groß, blondes Haar, stahlgraue Augen. Meinem Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ich sehe ihm auch sehr ähnlich, immerhin ist er mein Vater. Ich habe seinen blonden Ton in den Haaren und verdanke ihm meine Körpergröße. Meine Mom ist nicht ganz so groß wie ich. Aber das ist alles, was ich von ihm weiß.

Ich kenne seine Persönlichkeit nicht, nicht seine Geschichte. Ich weiß absolut gar nichts über ihn.

_**You're out there somewhere **_

_**I don't know if you care at all**_

_**it seems that you don't**_

_**It's as if the day will never come**_

_**So you remain a complete unknown**_

Jetzt klopft es tatsächlich, aber ich antworte nicht. Ich schweige und sehe nicht einmal auf. Egal wer da ist und mich stören will, das kann er vergessen. Ich will mit niemandem reden. Die einzige Gesellschaft, die ich jetzt schätzen würde, wäre Mileys. Sie wüsste sicher, was zu tun ist. Vielleicht würde sie mich auch einfach halten, was aber auch nicht so schlecht wäre.

Das Lied ist schon lange vorbei, aber die Verse wabern noch durch meinen Kopf wie Rauch. Ich kenne jedes Wort. Jedes einzelne. Die Tür wird langsam aufgeschoben und ein blonder Kopf schaut hinein. Ich kann das sagen, auch wenn ich nicht hinsehe. Meine Mutter und mein Vater sind beide blond. Ich muss nicht wissen, wer von beiden es ist.

„Um, Lilly. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Falls dir das Recht ist.", ich sage nichts, aber er betritt unsicher das Zimmer. Seine Schritte sind trotz der Musik laut zu erkennen. Ich deute auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und er lässt sich darauf nieder. Ich seufze leise und schließe meine Augen.

„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, was du wissen willst? Oder wird das hier eines der berühmten Vater-Tochter-Gespräche, nachdem der Sack einfach abgehauen ist und seine Kinder im Stich gelassen hat?", ich ziehe die Luft durch meine Zähne und presse sie auf gleichem Weg wieder heraus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er jetzt mit Worten ringt.

„Okay, das hab ich verdient. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass mir das alles sehr Leid tut. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht.", ich schnaube leise. Erzähl das besser deinem Sohn, Vater. Versuch ihm zu erklären, wieso du ihn allein gelassen hast und er dich einen Dreck interessiert hat. Nicht mir, ich kann damit leben.

_**So many years have been ignored **_

_**You've been gone without a trace**_

_**I'm getting used to knowing your **_

_**Just a name without a face**_

_**without a face, **_

_**without a face**_

„Gut erkannt. Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, kannst du wieder gehen. Ich brauche keinen Vater, ich bin über zehn Jahre ohne einen ausgekommen. Was lässt dich denken, dass ich jetzt einen will?", ich öffne meine Augen und sehe ihn endlich an. Er sitzt da und beobachtet mich. Seine grauen Augen schreien nach Vergebung, aber ich kann auf sie nicht antworten. Das ist nicht meine Sache.

„Ich will nur meine Kinder kennen lernen, Lilly. Das ist alles, was ich von euch will. Ich will wieder eine Beziehung zu euch aufbauen. Ich habe euch sehr vermisst, all die Jahre. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keinen deiner Briefe beantwortet habe. Ich wusste nicht... wie.", ich wende meinen Blick ab. Diese dummen Briefe, ich setze mich auf.

„Bild dir bloß nichts auf diese Teile ein. Meine Mutter hat mich dazu gezwungen, dir jede Woche zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie das überhaupt wollte. Vielleicht dachte sie, du kommst wieder, wenn du siehst, wie angeblich schlecht es deinen Kindern doch ohne dich geht. Wenn sie das wollte, dann ist ihr Plan nicht wirklich aufgegangen.", ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist einen Brief an einen unbekannten Mann zu schreiben.

Das ist eine echte Herausforderung, wenn du noch so klein bist.

_**You're out there somewhere **_

_**I don't know if you care at all**_

_**it seems that you don't**_

_**It's as if the day will never come**_

_**So you remain a complete unknown**_

_**You're out there somewhere **_

_**I don't know if you care at all**_

_**it seems that you don't**_

_**It's as if the day will never come**_

_**So you remain a complete unknown**_

Er lächelt leicht und nickt dann. Und ich kann nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wieso dieser Mann uns verlassen haben sollte. Er sieht so nett aus, so liebevoll. Wie ein Vater sein sollte. Ich schlucke. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach danach fragen... so eine kleine Frage kann doch wohl nicht schaden, oder? Ich nehme all meine Kraft zusammen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Stimme zu gefühlsduselig klingt.

„Wieso bist du damals gegangen, Dad? Du hättest wissen sollen, dass das Matt auseinander reißen würde. Ich bin eine andere Geschichte. Aber hast du nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er dich gebraucht hat?", meine Stimme vorwurfsvoll und anklagend sehe ich ihm direkt in die Augen. Das Grau, das sich, wenn man genau hinsieht, auch in meinen Augen widerspiegelt.

Er ist mir ähnlicher, als mir lieb ist.

„Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen, ja?"

_**Address this letter to dear father**_

_**I know you as complete unknown**_

_**I guess it's better, you don't bother**_

_**All our truths should be left alone**_

„Wieso? Wieso können wir nicht jetzt darüber sprechen? Du bist hier, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ich habe nicht nach dir gefragt. Ich habe nie nach dir gefragt, weil ich dich nicht kenne. Ich habe dich vergessen, ich habe alles von dir vergessen. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was dein Sohn getan hat, weil du dich aus seinem Leben verpisst hast? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast."

Ich greife nach der Fernbedienung meiner Anlage und drehe den Sound auf. Ich muss mir sein Geplänkel wirklich nicht anhören. Das brauche ich nicht. Er nimmt sie mir aus der Hand und stellt sie aus. Ich werfe ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Woher nimmt er sich das Recht, huh? Weil er mein _Vater_ ist oder was geht jetzt bei ihm?

„Was ist mir Matt passiert? Deine Mutter wollte mir nicht einmal erzählen, wo er sich jetzt aufhält.", ich lache bitter. Natürlich würde sie es ihm nicht erzählen, selbst wenn sie wüsste, wo er sich befindet. Sie hat das ganze Drama ja verpasst. Als er Jake zu Brei schlagen wollte. Hätte ich ihn doch nur gelassen...

_**You're out there somewhere **_

_**I don't know if you care at all**_

_**it seems that you don't**_

_**It's as if the day will never come**_

_**So you remain a complete unknown**_

_**You're out there somewhere **_

_**I don't know if you care at all**_

_**it seems that you don't**_

_**It's as if the day will never come**_

_**So you remain a complete unknown**_

„Sie hat es dir nicht erzählen wollen, was? Dass dein eigener Sohn sich die Kehle aufschneiden wollte, weil er ohne seinen Vater nicht leben konnte. Mein Bruder hat zwei Jahre seines Lebens allein in einer Anstalt zugebracht, nur weil du zu feige warst, deine Pflichten als Vater in die Hand zu nehmen!", ich reiße ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand.

Er sitzt da und starrt mich an, ich ziehe am Kragen meines Hemdes. Es ist ungewohnt warm in meinem Zimmer. Besser das Fenster öffnen. Ich erhebe mich und ziehe es nach innen hin auf, setze mich auf die Fensterbank und atme frische Luft. Ich greife nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten, die auf meinem Nachtschrank liegt und ziehe einen Glimmstängel hervor.

Ich brauche nur Abstand. Ich brauche immer nur Abstand von allem. Nichts weiter. Bloß keine Nähe zulassen.

„Wann... Wann ist das passiert?", seine Stimme kratzt etwas und ich könnte mir vorstellen, wie trocken sein Hals sich jetzt anfühlen muss. Selbst Schuld, alter Mann. Ich kann nichts weiter tun, als mit dir zu reden. Genauso, wie du es haben wolltest.

„Vier Jahre, nachdem du verschwunden warst. Die schlimmsten vier Jahre seines Lebens. Auf die weitere zwei Jahre Hölle gefolgt sind. Ich habe dich nicht gehasst, weil du gegangen bist. Aber ich war und bin enttäuscht. Und ich kann dir nicht verzeihen. Ich liebe meinen Bruder. Er ist mir wichtig."

_**You're out there somewhere **_

**I don't know if you care.**


	29. Neuanfang?

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 29 – Neuanfang?**

Er sitzt da wie eine Statue. Er starrt und ich rauche. Ich ziehe einmal schnell und schaue aus dem Fenster. Der Garten erstreckt sich vor meinem Blickfeld. Ich schließe meine Augen und höre seinem Atmen zu. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Müde von all dem Drama in meinem Leben. Kann ich denn nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal dauerhaft glücklich sein?

Ist dann denn wirklich schon zu viel verlangt?

„Also wollte er sich... umbringen. Wegen mir?", was für eine dumme Frage, Dad. Natürlich wollte er sich wegen dir das Leben nehmen. Wegen mir ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich würde ja mit den Augen rollen, aber sie sind immer noch geschlossen. Also stellt euch jetzt einfach vor, ich hätte mit den Augen gerollt.

„Offensichtlich."

Er seufzt und ich werfe ihm einen kleinen Blick zu. Er hat sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und ächzt leise. Ich stehe langsam auf, drücke meine Zigarette aus und komme auf ihn zu. Ich kann nicht anders, ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. Das war sicher nicht seine Absicht, als er verschwunden ist. Und ich kann ihn dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Außerdem ist er immer noch mein Vater. Und er will mich kennen lernen.

Vielleicht ist er der Elternteil, der mich lieben könnte. Ich kann mich auch nicht dagegen wehren, ich brauche so eine Figur. Ich kann nicht ohne eine.

Ich lasse mich vor ihm auf mein Bett sinken und lege eine Hand auf sein Knie. Er sieht mich an. Mein Vater, Matts Augen. Wie schwer kann es sein, ihm zu verzeihen? „Hey, das ist nicht wirklich deine Schuld. Ich meine... du hättest vielleicht nicht gehen sollen, aber du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass er sich so etwas antun würde. Das konnte niemand wissen, auch ich nicht."

Klein lächelnd lehnt er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaut mich verhalten an. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du wohl aussehen würdest. Aber jetzt wo ich dich sehe... und wo ich mit dir reden kann. Muss ich sagen, hast du meine Vorstellungen weit übertroffen. Ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter eine so großartige Tochter erzogen hat." Ich sehe zur Seite.

„Sie hat mich nicht erzogen und ich bin nicht so großartig. Mach dir bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ich war nie die Tochter, die meine Mutter wollte. Und ich werde es auch niemals sein. Sie liebt mich nicht, ich bin ihr verdammt egal.", ich schließe meine Augen und verschränke meine Finger im Schoß. „Und ich bin sicher nicht das, wonach du suchst, Dad."

Ich spüre seinen Blick auf meinem Kopf und seufze leise. Ich sage ihm am besten gleich die Wahrheit.

„Lilly, du bist meine Tochter. Ich weiß, ich war kein guter Vater, aber ich kann mich ändern. Außerdem habe ich sicher nicht das Recht dich zu beurteilen... Ich bin mir sicher, du bist wundervoll. Und ich bin auch sicher deine Mutter sieht das ganz genau so. Sie hat vielleicht einfach ein paar Schwierigkeiten es zu zeigen.", ich rümpfe meine Nase.

Klar und Morgen schaut der Weihnachtsmann bei uns vorbei. Vorstellungen hat dieser Mann.

„Wenn wenigstens du daran glaubst. Erwarte aber bitte nicht von mir, dass ich die glückliche Familie mit dir und meiner Mutter gebe. Die Zeiten sind lange vorbei. Ich habe jetzt mein eigenes Leben und ich steuere gerade in die richtige Richtung. Meine Eltern haben damit sicher nichts zu tun.", nein. Miley ist diejenige, die mich wieder in die richtige Bahn gekickt hat.

Sie ist die einzige, die mich jemals wirklich geliebt hat.

Mein Vater fängt an zu strahlen. Na ja, eigentlich ist es ein ziemlich breites, verschmitztes Grinsen. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und er reibt die Hände aneinander. Komm schon, alter Mann. Sag mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, du machst mir Angst.

„Wie heißt der Glückliche? So wie deine Augen eben aufgeleuchtet haben, kann es sich nur um einen Freund handeln! Seid ihr schon lange zusammen? Den muss ich mir mal ansehen...", ich rolle mit den Augen und seufze ungehalten. Sicher, mein Vater kennt meine Orientierung ja noch gar nicht. Das wird ein Fest.

„Dad, bevor du dich zu sehr freust... Ich will ja deine Blase nicht platzen lassen, aber da ist etwas, was du über mich wissen solltest. Ich bin nicht genau das, was man normal nennen kann... Und die Idee von meinem tollen Freund vergisst du bitte auch ganz schnell.", ich ringe mit den Händen und er schaut mich verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das, Lil? Ist alles okay? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", ein kleines Lächeln entweicht mir. Er ist genauso unsicher, wie ich bei Miley. Wenn ich mir nie sicher bin, ob ich der Grund für ihre Misere bin. Und er scheint in genau dieselbe Richtung zu schwingen. Mein Vater und ich sind uns vom Charakter her ähnlich. Ich fühle mich gegen meinen Willen erleichtert.

„Alles bestens, du kannst es ja nicht wissen. Um, es stimmt. Ich bin in einer Beziehung und ich bin so glücklich, wie man nur sein kann...", er hat das ganze Theater mit Tiff ja auch nicht mitbekommen, oder das die Sache mit Miles mir mal so zugesetzt hat, „Aber ich habe keinen Freund... Ich bin lesbisch, Dad.", jetzt sehe ich weg. Ich weiß nicht wieso.

Ich habe mich noch nie dafür geschämt, wen ich liebe. Zumindest nicht, während ich bei klarem Verstand war und mich einigermaßen weiterentwickelt habe. Er ist ganz still geworden. Ganz ruhig. Kein Muskel an seinem Körper rührt sich mehr. Er räuspert sich.

„Okay, damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber wenn du glücklich bist... na ja. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", ich wage einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Es ist undefinierbar und ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Ich sollte das nicht fühlen. Aber ich will, dass er mich liebt.

„Sag einfach... dass du deine Tochter trotzdem immer noch kennen lernen willst.", ich besehe mir die feinen, weißen Narben an meinem linken Handgelenk. Sie sind etwas verblichen, aber noch deutlich zu sehen. Spuren meines vergangenen Schmerzes. Heute bin ich klüger. Heute würde ich mich nicht mehr einfach so umbringen.

Denn heute habe ich Miley. Und sie macht mich glücklich.

„Ach, Lilly, natürlich will ich dich immer noch kennen lernen. Das ist nur eine Situation, auf die ich nicht vorbereitet war. Und solange sie gut zu dir ist.", ich lächele leicht und kratze mich verlegen an der Nase. Er grinst. „Oh ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hat dich voll am Haken!" Er lacht jetzt schallend, gibt mir einen kleinen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen die Schulter und ich stimme etwas halbherzig mit ein.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Ich würde alles für sie tun.", unsere Blicke kreuzen sich. Grau auf Türkis. In seinen blitzt dasselbe Vergnügen, dieselbe Freude, die auch einmal in Matts Augen mit schwang. Aber sie ist erloschen. In meinem Vater brennt sie noch. Lichterloh wie ein riesiges Fegefeuer. Ich sehe wieder weg. Ich habe Angst.

„Also, weißt du zufällig, wo ich meinen Sohn finden kann?", ich spiele mit meinen Fingern im Schoß. Wie erkläre ich meinem Vater jetzt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was sein Sohn in den letzten Monaten getrieben hat, weil er einen Jungen aus meiner Schule so sehr verprügelt hat, dass er ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen werden musste? „Lilly? Wo ist Matt. Wieso will mir hier niemand etwas erzählen?"

„Weil wir nicht wissen, wo er ist. Er ist vor ein paar Monaten abgehauen. Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Tut mir Leid... aber ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass er glücklich wäre, dich zu sehen. Er hat sich auch verändert, ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder.", tatsächlich sehe ich in ihm mehr von _meinem_ alten selbst, als von seinem. Aber das brauche ich Dad nicht sagen.

„Er ist abgehauen? Warum?", ich schwöre es, dieser Mann stellt zu viele Fragen! Ich raufe mir die Haare und überlege angestrengt. Soll ich es ihm erzählen? Immerhin habe ich ihm ja auch schon die Geschichte mit dem Fast-Selbstmord erzählt. Es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn ich ihm noch ein paar mehr Details gebe. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er so verloren aussieht.

Das ist meine Rechtfertigung.

„Er war vor einiger Zeit mal bei mir in der Schule und hat eine alte Rechnung mit einem meiner Mitschüler beglichen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er nicht schon früher gekommen ist, weil die ganze Sache schon vor über 5 Jahren gelaufen ist. Aber auf jeden Fall hat er ihn zu Brei geschlagen, ich hab ihn ausgeknockt und ihn nach Hause gebracht. Dann...", ich kann ihm nicht erzählen, dass ich Selbstmord begehen wollte.

„Und dann....?", er sieht mich fragend an.

„Dann hab ich ihn in mein Bett gesteckt, bin was zu Essen holen gegangen, weil der Kühlschrank leer war, und als ich wieder kam... war er weg. Einfach weg, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.", ich mache ein kleines Puff-Geräusch und eine verschwindende Geste mit meinen Händen. Weg halt.

„Er ist einfach weg? Und er hat diesen Jungen geschlagen? Ist er sonst noch kriminell geworden?", ich sehe Enttäuschung in seinen Augen mitschwingen, aber sie verschwindet im nächsten Moment wieder und ich kann seine Augen nicht lesen. Ich komme nicht mehr rein. Sein Blick nur noch ein stählernes Grau. Unliebsam und hart. Aber Matt ist eigentlich nicht derjenige, von dem er enttäuscht sein sollte.

„Nein, er ist nicht kriminell geworden. Matt ist der sorgsamste Mensch, den ich kenne. Oder zumindest war er das mal. Wie gesagt, irgendetwas ist mit ihm passiert und ich habe keine Ahnung was. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann.", ich seufze leise und schaue mein Skateboard in der Nähe stehen. Ich muss unbedingt Mal wieder aufs Board. All dieser Scheiß mit Miley hat mich so sehr abgelenkt.

Ich war seit Wochen nicht mehr auf der Piste.

„Das macht nichts, ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Um, deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass du mich nicht sehen wolltest. Sie hat mich praktisch gezwungen, mich von dir fern zu halten. Wieso wolltest du mich nicht sehen? Ich meine... das war sicher ein Schock, aber.. hätten wir nicht darüber reden können?", meine Schuhe sind dreckig, ich muss sie unbedingt Mal wieder sauber machen.

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus.

„Nein, Dad. Wir können nicht darüber reden. Denn diese Angelegenheit ist etwas, was ich niemandem erzählen kann. Lange Geschichte, schmerzhaft sich daran zu erinnern. Mein Kopf tickt nicht, wie normale Köpfe.", ich lüge nicht. Ich habe noch nie von einem Fall gehört, bei dem jemand in Erinnerungen gekippt wird, nur weil er seinen Vater wieder trifft. Bin ich emotional so instabil?

„Wie meinst du das, er tickt nicht wie Normale? Ich verstehe dich nicht, du sprichst immer in so komischen Rätseln.", sicher machen ihm meine Ausdrucksweisen Kopfschmerzen. Ich sage ständig Dinge ohne Zusammenhang in den Raum und er muss diese Puzzleteile dann irgendwo einbauen. Ich bin auch ein Puzzle, so wie Matt.

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso ich dich nicht erkannt habe, als du an der Tür standest? Wieso mein Kopf dein Gesicht nicht erkannt hat? Wieso ich nicht einmal die Spur einer Wiedererkennnung gezeigt habe?", jetzt wird er hoffentlich verstehen, wieso ich ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Menschen hassen das Unbekannte. Und einen Vater, an den ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann, soll ich treffen? Er hätte doch alles mit mir machen können, auch wenn das natürlich nicht der Grund ist, wieso ich keinen Kontakt zu ihm wollte.

Aber dieses Mal war ich ja wenigstens auf ein mögliches Gespräch vorbereitet.

„Natürlich habe ich mich das gefragt, aber... ich habe es nicht verstanden. Ich meine, wir haben immerhin sieben Jahre zusammen gelebt. Ich habe mich sieben Jahre lang um dich gekümmert, das kannst du doch nicht alles vergessen haben.", allein der Gedanke ist makaber, dass ich gestern Nacht zum ersten Mal mit meiner Miley geschlafen.

„Doch, Dad. Ich habe alles vergessen. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute meines Lebens mit dir. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du überhaupt bist. Du kommst hier hin und willst wieder eine Beziehung aufbauen, wo ich mich an die Beziehung, die wir vor zehn Jahren hatten nicht einmal mehr erinnern kann. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso es mir so gut ohne dich ging?"

Er starrt mich an. Starrt mich an, als wäre ich verrückt. Und vielleicht bin ich das. Aber in einer Weise sind doch alle Menschen verrückt, oder? Jeder hat doch einen Splin, den er niemandem erzählen will. Und ich kann für meinen nun wirklich nichts. Ich bin eben nicht normal. Wieso akzeptiert die Welt das nicht einfach und geht ihren eigenen Gang weiter?

So wie sonst auch?

„Du hast alles vergessen?", ich seufze leise.

„Jeden Moment, den ich mit dir verbracht habe.", ich sehe auf in sein Gesicht. Er sieht geschockt aus, aber nicht enttäuscht. Eher mitfühlend, ich schaue wieder weg. Ich hasse Mitleid. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen, ich brauche kein Mitleid. Es geht mir blendend. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht mehr an dich erinnere." Bitterkeit. Eiskalte Bitterkeit in meiner rauen Stimme.

„Das macht nichts. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte nie weg gehen sollen, das ist mir klar geworden. Ich habe zehn Jahre gebraucht, um es zu verstehen und ich entschuldige mich für all die Jahre, die ich mich nicht um dich gekümmert habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde den Fehler nicht noch einmal machen! Wir können uns jetzt kennen lernen, ganz neu. Ein völlig frischer Start."

Er reicht mir seine Hand und ich sehe ihn verständnislos an.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Tobias Landon Truscott. Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin dein Vater.", ich gluckse leicht und schlage ein, wir schütteln Hände und er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du dich denn gar nicht vorstellen? Ich weiß, wir haben uns schon Mal irgendwo gesehen... ich habe nur leider deinen Namen vergessen." Ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus. „So ein freches Kind!"

Wir lachen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Truscott. _Dad_. Ich bin Lillian Ann Truscott, aber bitte nenn mich Lilly. Ich hasse es, wenn mich Leute Lillian nennen. Ich bin übrigens deine Tochter.", ich zwinkere leicht. „Es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber ich sehe dir schrecklich ähnlich!" Seine Hände sind noch so weich, wie bei unserem ersten Treffen. Meine Handflächen.

„Tja, _Lilly_. Und was sagen wir deiner Mutter, wenn sie fragt, was wir hier oben so lange getrieben haben? Ich meine... du willst sie sicher nicht verärgern. Sie mag mich nicht besonders.", er hält eine Hand neben seinen Mund, so als sollte meine Mutter nichts mitbekommen und flüstert verschwörerisch. Ich grinse frech.

„Am besten sagen wir ihr gar nichts, das wird sie rasend machen. Ach, und nur zu deiner Information...", ich lehne mich zu ihm und flüstere ebenfalls. „Sie mag mich auch nicht besonders. Traurig was, wo ich doch ihre Tochter bin. Sie sollte sich mal fragen, was sie in ihrem Leben falsch gemacht hat." Er gibt mir einen kleinen Knuff gegen die Schulter und versucht sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Also wirklich, Lillian.", er benutzt eine schlechte Vater-Stimme und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf, verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. „Wie sprichst du denn von deiner Mutter. Eine so undankbare und verzogene Göre wie du ist mir ja noch nie untergekommen. Vielleicht solltest du Mal ein bisschen an deiner aggressiven Einstellung-"

Die Tür wird aufgeschoben.

„...arbeiten.", Dad beendet den Satz halb, als er genau dem Mann gegenüber steht, den er schon seit ein paar Wochen so verzweifelt sucht. Ich schlucke. Das kann nicht gut enden. Ich stehe vorsichtshalber auf, aber er rührt sich nicht an der Tür, er starrt nur. Dad spricht. „Hey... Junge. Wie geht es dir? Lange nicht gesehen, was?"

Ich schlage mir innerlich vor den Kopf und ächze etwas leise, als mein Vater sich ebenfalls erhebt und zu Matt gehen will. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus und Dads Brust knallt dagegen. Er sieht mich verständnislos an, aber ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wie er reagieren wird, mein Matty. Der Matty, der gar nicht mehr er selbst ist und Konflikte mit Gewalt löst, die man auch ohne lösen könnte.

Ich weiß, ich spucke große Töne für jemanden, der immer Kerle zu Brei gehauen hat. Aber wir sprechen hier von meinem Bruder und von meinem Vater und ich habe aus meinen eigenen Fehlern gelernt. Ich habe mich gebessert, ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher. Ich bin jetzt besser, ich bin reiner. Ich bin verliebt und das hat mich geändert. Sie.

Ich drifte ab.

„Was willst du hier?", seine Stimme ist so leise und so bestimmt, dass es mir einen unwillkürlichen Schauer über den Rücken schickt. Nein, er hat die ganze Sache offensichtlich noch nicht vergessen. Er schiebt sich ins Zimmer, baut sich drohend vor uns auf. Die Augen, das Gesicht, die Haare, die Schultern. Mein Vater in jüngerer Ausgabe. „_Was willst du hier_?!"

Sein Schrei lässt Dad einen Schritt nach hinten machen und ich komme direkt vor Matt zum Stehen. Ich muss das Ganze jetzt schaukeln, ich bin die einzige, die das kann. Ich wusste, es war eine blöde Idee von meinem Vater, sich hier blicken zu lassen. Eine der Dümmsten, die er wohl jemals hatte. Und das ist ihm nicht einmal bewusst...

„Hey, komm schon. Lasst uns alle ganz ruhig bleiben, okay? Kein Grund sich aufzuregen, Matty!", ich schiebe ihn zurück zur Tür, aber er sieht mich nicht einmal an. Seine Augen sind auf Dad fixiert und Wut schreit jede Faser seines Körpers. Ich packe ihn am Kragen und ziehe ihn zu mir. „Komm runter, okay! Ja, Dad ist hier und ja, er war ein verdammtes Arschloch, aber Menschen können sich ändern!"

Er nimmt meine Hand, zerrt sie von sich und schubst mich zur Seite. So als wäre ich eine Puppe oder ein Kuscheltier. Ich packe seinen Arm. „Lass mich los, Lilly. Ich will dir nicht weh tun müssen. Dieser Kerl hat es nicht verdient unser Haus zu betreten!" Ich verstärke meinen Griff und bringe ihn zum Stillstand. Er wirft mir einen kalten Blick zu. „Du bist auf seiner Seite?!"

„Ich bin auf keiner Seite! Matt, du bist mein Bruder und ich liebe dich. Aber dieser Mann da ist dein Vater! Du kannst nicht wirklich das durchziehen von dem ich weiß, das du vorhast! Du wirst unserem Vater kein Haar krümmen!", er reißt sich los und holt aus. Seine Faust kollidiert mit meiner Wange und ich knalle gegen meinen Bücherschrank. Dad schreit auf.

„Lilly! Lass deine Schwester aus der ganzen Sache! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun!", ich spüre eine Hand an meiner Stirn und ächze unliebsam. Fieser Schlag von einem fiesen Kerl. Das ist nicht mein Bruder. Ich öffne meine Augen und die Hand an meiner Stirn verschwindet. Dad ist aufgestanden und stellt sich schützend vor mich.

„Dad, lass nur. Ich regle das schon, mach dir keine Sorgen.", ich wische mir übers Gesicht, erhebe mich aus meiner unbequemen Position und schiebe meinen Vater leicht zur Seite, ohne ihm weh zu tun. „Na komm schon. Keine Lust dich mit deiner guten, alten Schwester zu prügeln? Willst dich wohl nicht verletzten, hm? Wie viele Kämpfe hast du denn schon bestritten, Matty? Einen? Zwei?"

Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, aber bevor er sich bewegen kann, trifft meine Faust seinen Magen und er knickt leicht ein. Die Luft wird aus seinem Körper gepumpt und er sieht wütend auf. Ich ramme mein Knie hinterher und er landet auf dem Rücken. Ich habe nichts verlernt, Matt. Ich weiß sehr genau wie man Leute ausknockt, die größer sind, als man selbst.

„Leg es nicht drauf an, großer Bruder. Ich will dich nicht ernsthaft verletzen müssen. Komm erstmal wieder zu dir, du stehst doch völlig neben dir!", ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es schmerzt, ihn so zu sehen, aber er lässt mir ja praktisch keine Wahl. Mein Dad legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Es fühlt sich gut an das zu sagen. _Mein Dad_.

Matt zieht sich auf die Füße. Er stolpert etwas.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ein Miststück bist, Lil. Du weißt, was er mir angetan hat. Ich will nur, dass er genauso leidet wie ich. Ich bin dein Bruder, verdammt! Ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas!", ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, wende meinen Blick aber nicht ab. Er hat Recht, er bedeutet mir viel und ich weiß, wie es ihm geht. Aber er ist nicht er selbst und er soll nichts tun, was er später bereut.

„Du bist nicht mein Bruder. Mein Bruder würde nicht so reden. Komm wieder, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Mein Bruder hat keine Rachegefühle. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Glaub mir, ich verstehe dich besser, als du denkst. Aber ihn zu verletzen ist nicht die Lösung deines Problems. Es tut mir Leid.", er schnaubt, rennt aus der Tür, schlägt sie hinter sich zu und ich rutsche gegen das Bücherregal und daran herunter.

„Lilly! Alles okay?!", Dad kniet wenige Sekunden später neben mir und legt wieder seine Hand auf meine Stirn. Ich nicke etwas matt und schließe meine Augen. „Bist du sicher? Du siehst blass aus. Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser, bleib genau hier." Ich habe nicht vor mich zu bewegen.

„Lass dir Zeit.", ich lächele etwas matt und schleppe mich auf mein Bett. Emotionale Erschöpfung.

•◘○

Mileys Beine lagen über der Lehne der grünen Couch und ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen. Sie genoss die Stille im Hause Stewart so lange es ging. Ihr Vater beim Einkaufen und ihr Bruder noch auf der Arbeit. Und Lilly? Lilly war bei sich zu Hause und tat... was auch immer sie so tat. Miley vermisste die quirlige Blondine.

Sie war erst seit etwa zwei Stunden weg, aber die Brünette wurde das Gefühl der Leere in ihr einfach nicht mehr los. Es stellte sich jedes Mal ein, wenn die Skaterin aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand und sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht. Sie fühlte sich, als könnte sie ohne Lilly nicht mehr überleben und dieser Gedanke machte ihr Angst.

Aus der Anlage unter dem Fernseher dröhnte ihre eigene Musik, aber sie verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis umzuschalten. Manchmal war es beruhigend für sie, die eigene Stimme zu hören. Nur um sicher zu sein, dass es sie selbst noch gab. Das nicht alles, was sie ausmachte, auf Lilly reduziert werden konnte. Denn seit den letzten Minuten war ihr klar geworden, dass sie ohne die blonde Surferin nichts mehr zu tun wusste.

Sie fühlte sich nur leer. Leer und allein.

Ob sie Lilly wohl anrufen sollte? Nein. Dann kam sie sich vor wie eine dieser anhänglichen Freundinnen, die ihren Freunden immer hinterher telefonierten und ihnen keinen Freiraum mehr ließen. Oder eben ihren Freundinnen. Andererseits... würde es die Blondine stören? Würde es sie vielleicht nerven? Miley wollte nicht nerven, aber sie wollte auch nicht allein sein.

Die Skaterin sollte wenigstens ein paar Stunden mit ihrer Familie verbringen... ihrer richtigen Familie. Immerhin hatte sie schon die Nacht hier verbracht... Miley wurde bei diesem Gedanken rot. Die Aktivitäten, die sie betrieben hatten, ließen sie immer noch nicht kalt. Allein sich Lillys Körper vorzustellen – absichtlich oder nicht – ließ ihren eigenen Körper heiß werden.

Sie hatten sich endlich geliebt.

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und schwang ihre Beine von der Couch. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, saß sie da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es konnte nur ungesund für sie sein, diese Form der Gefühle für die Surferin zu haben, aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln.

Lillys nackter Körper, ihre starken Muskeln, die bei ihrem Hoch so sehr zitterten. Lillys Schreie, ihre Augen, von Emotionen ganz dunkel gefärbt. Vor Lust, vor Verlangen. Verlangen nach Miley selbst. Die Brünette kniff ihre Augen wieder zusammen. Sie wollte Lilly, jetzt. War das normal? Sie hatten es in der Nacht ein paar Mal getan und Lilly hatte sie erst heute Morgen '_glücklich gemacht'_, wie sie es genannt hatte.

Sicher handelte es sich nur um eine Phase, die verflog, sobald sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, regelmäßig Sex mit der Skaterin zu haben. Sie wollte das gerne glauben. Es war ja so viel einfacher, als sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich kaum mehr im Griff hatte. Sie ächzte ungehalten und sah erst wieder auf, als ihr Handy auf dem Tisch vibrierte.

Es war Lillys Klingelton. '_One in a Million_'.

„H-Hallo, Lilly.", ihre Stimme klang wackelig und alles andere als fröhlich, aber die Blondine sagte nichts dazu. Miley war erleichtert.

„Hey, Miles... Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich dir vielleicht damit auf die Nerven gehe... aber kann ich rüber kommen? Ich meine, wenn du nicht willst, oder wenn du deinen Freiraum brauchst, kein Problem. Ich dachte nur... Ich will dich nicht nerven.", Lilly war nervös und traurig. Ihre Stimme klang entfernt.

„Du nervst nicht, Lil. Du kannst gerne vorbei kommen... Jetzt, wenn du magst.", Miley versuchte langsam ein und aus zu atmen. Sie durfte sich jetzt nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie gerade an Lilly gedacht hatte. An eine ausgesprochen nackte und verführerische Lilly. Denn so wie die Skaterin sich anhörte, brauchte sie jetzt Beistand und keinen Sex. Obwohl sie sich da bei Lilly nicht sicher war.

„Okay, ich bin in zwei Minuten da.", damit hing sie auf und Miley ließ ihr Telefon auf den Tisch zurück fallen. Lilly hatte sich gefragt, ob sie die Brünette vielleicht nerven würde. Sie hatte sich auch Sorgen gemacht. Aber sie hatte gehandelt, sie hatte angerufen. Lilly war immer schon die Mutigere von ihnen beiden gewesen.

Miley seufzte erleichtert. Auf diese Weise hatte sie wenigstens nicht selbst anrufen müssen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Miley rollte mit den Augen. Wieso kam Lilly nicht einfach herein? Sie machte schnelle Schritte zur Haustür und wurde sofort von einem festen Kuss begrüßt, als sie die Tür vollständig geöffnet hatte. Lilly schob sie mit ihrem Fuß zu und bugsierte sie zur Couch, ohne den Kuss zu brechen.

Die Brünette schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und zog sie nah an sich, ließ sich auf Lillys Schoß nieder, als die sich auf das grüne Möbelstück sinken ließ. Mileys Hände strichen durch Lillys Haar und die Hände der Surferin glitten über ihren Rücken und unter ihr Top. Mileys Körper reagierte von alleine und sie stöhnte leise in Lillys Mund, als sie einen sensiblen Punkt gleich unterhalb ihres Schulterblattes berührte.

Sie löste sich leicht von der Blondinen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen ihr Gegenüber. Lillys Augen waren geschlossen und sie lächelte breit. Mileys Zeigefinger fuhr über ihre Wange und sie kicherte leicht. Lilly sah sie interessiert an und grinste jetzt noch breiter.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", sie biss sanft in Mileys Unterlippe und Miley schmolz bei ihrem Blick dahin.

„Nichts... ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, was du gemacht hättest, wenn mein Vater vor der Tür gestanden hätte." Miley kicherte wieder und Lilly gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase, bevor sie antwortete. Das Verlangen pochte immer noch zwischen Mileys Beinen. Jetzt vielleicht noch stärker als zuvor.

„Ich wusste, dass du alleine zu Hause bist. Ich hab doch den ganzen Kühlschrank leer gefuttert und weiß sehr wohl, das Robbie nicht ohne Essen im Haus leben kann.", Miley löste ihren anderen Arm um Lillys Hals und stand auf, streckte sich leicht. „Hey, wieso stehst du auf? Das war gemütlich. Ich hab dich gerne nah bei mir." Die Skaterin setzte einen Schmollmund auf und saß da wie ein getretener Hund.

Miley grinste leicht.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann nur nicht so lange in deiner Nähe sein... Sonst schweift meine Phantasie zu sehr ab.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme hinterm Körper und stolzierte zur Treppe. Sie hörte Lilly hinter sich schlucken und aufstehen. Die Pop-Prinzessin schaute sie über ihre Schulter an und zwinkerte und Lillys Gang machte einen leichten Knick. Die Brünette lachte.

„Komm schon, oder soll ich alleine in mein Zimmer gehen? Wo doch niemand sonst zu Hause ist und ich ungern alleine ins Bett gehen würde...", Lilly blinzelte sehr schnell, dann stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihre Lippen und sie biss Miley von hinten ins Ohrläppchen, bevor sie flüsterte.

„Na das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Miley gluckste leicht.

„Nein, sicherlich nicht."

„Deine Phantasie schweift ab, hm? Wie war das fürs Erste? Anforderungen der Dame erfüllt, ja?", Lillys heißer Atem schlug gegen ihren Nacken, als Miley sich gegen sie kuschelte. Lillys nackter Körper war gegen sie gepresst und Lillys Arm lag um ihren Bauch. Miley mochte diese Position, es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

„Mehr als übertroffen, Darling.", Miley drehte ihren Kopf und drückte Lilly einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und leicht lächelte. Lilly gluckste hinter ihr und schmiegte ihre Nase in den Nacken der Brünetten. Ihr Arm verstärkte seinen Griff und ein Bein schob sich unschuldig zwischen Mileys. „Du magst vollen Körperkontakt, was?"

„Aber nur mit den Menschen, die ich liebe. Hast du ein Glück.", Lilly gähnte leicht und Miley wusste, dass die Blondine im Begriff war weg zu dösen. Sie hatte aber noch ein paar Fragen, die nicht warten konnten. Sie hatte sie eigentlich schon stellen wollen, als Lilly angekommen war, aber etwas hatte sie offensichtlich abgelenkt...

„Hey, Lil.. Wieso warst du vorhin am Telefon eigentlich so geknickt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit deiner Familie?", Lillys Körper verkrampfte sich und die Brünette bereute ihre Frage sofort. Es war Lillys Sache. Und wenn sie nicht darüber reden mochte. „Ist schon gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen.. Ich- Ich hätte gar nicht fragen sollen, tut mir Leid." Sie spürte, wie Lilly mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Kein Problem. Du bist meine Freundin, du musst dir Sorgen um mich machen. Ich hatte nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Bruder. Das ist alles.", Mileys Gehirn ratterte. Lillys Bruder? Matt Truscott, die Sporthalle... Jake. Die Pop-Prinzessin kniff ihre Augen zusammen und setzte sich auf, machte sich von Lilly los und zog ihre Knie an den Körper. Lilly setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Dein Bruder... Er ist also wieder da?", Miley zuckte zusammen, als Lilly ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter ihre nackte Schulter strich. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte Lilly nicht weg stoßen, sie würde das nicht verstehen. Oder... würde sie es vielleicht? Miley wurde ja nicht einmal missbraucht. Er wurde aufgehalten, bevor das passieren konnte. Aber Lilly... Lilly hatte diesen Geistern die Stirn geboten.

„Miles, was ist los? Erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt. Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie meine Berührungen dir weh tun.", die Blondine rutschte von ihr weg und schwang ihre Beine vom Bett. Miley starrte einen blanken Rücken an und schluckte leicht. „Ist es wegen... du weißt schon was?", Miley nickte, dann erst fiel ihr ein, dass Lillys Rücken das nicht gesehen haben konnte und sie sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du mit deinen Erinnerungen klar kommst. Das... das würde mich zerstören, wenn mir... Wenn mir so etwas passiert wäre. Du hast mich sogar vor ihm gerettet. Ich habe gar keinen Grund-", Lilly drehte sich zu ihr und ihr Blick war eiskalt und hart. Sie unterbrach Mileys Satz unliebsam und wütend. Aber nicht wütend auf die Brünette.

„Es gibt immer einen Grund. Glaub nicht, dass der Schmerz, den du empfindest, weniger wert ist als meiner. Ich habe nie gelernt, damit zu leben.", sie lächelte freudlos und kalt. „Ich komme mit den Erinnerungen sicherlich noch schlechter klar als du. Ich bin zerstört, ich bin nicht mehr ganz. Ich bin zerbrochen. Und du brauchst deine Zeit nicht damit zu verschwenden, mich wieder zusammen zu setzen." Miley streckte eine Hand aus, aber die Blondine stand auf.

Sie packte ihre Unterhose und ihren BH und schwang sich auch in den Rest ihrer Klamotten. Miley konnte sie nur anstarren. Sie sagte nichts, sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie beobachtete nur die Skaterin, die jetzt nach ihrem zweiten Schuh suchte und ihn schlussendlich unter Mileys Schreibtisch wiederfand.

„Wohin willst du jetzt gehen? Ich werde dich vermissen. Komm zurück ins Bett...", Mileys Stimme schwer von Emotionen ließ Lilly erstarren. Sie schaute zu Miley, schritt auf sie zu und legte eine weiche Handfläche auf ihre Wange. Die Brünette sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich tue das hier nicht, um dich zu verletzen. Sondern gerade, weil ich dich nicht verletzen will. Wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe und über die Vergangenheit spreche, dann werde ich wütend. Und ich will meine Wut nicht an dir auslassen, also gehe ich jetzt Joggen. Ich komme heute Abend nochmal vorbei, wenn du das willst.", Miley nickte unsicher und Lilly lächelte leicht.

„Komm nicht so spät wieder, okay? Was soll ich denn den ganzen Tag ohne dich machen? Ohne meine Freundin...", Lillys Lippen versiegelten ihre und all ihre Sorgen flogen aus dem Fenster. Lilly sorgte sich um sie. Das war der Grund, wieso sie jetzt gehen musste. Und sie würde wiederkommen, sie würde zu Miley zurückkommen. „Ich liebe dich, Lilly."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Miles. Bitte, vergiss das niemals.", und mit einem letzten Kuss war sie aus Mileys Zimmer verschwunden. Und mit ihr die Wärme und die Erfüllung. Was blieb waren nur Leere und Einsamkeit. Und Miley wollte das nicht fühlen, aber sie wusste, dass das unabdingbar war. Sie wusste, dass sie Lilly wirklich liebte.

_Weil sie ohne sie nicht mehr leben konnte._


	30. Frohes Neues Tennessee

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 30 – Frohes Neues... Tennessee**

Ein neues Jahr steht kurz bevor und ich schwöre, es wird das beste Jahr meines Lebens! Nächstes Jahr machen Miles und ich Abschluss, ich gehe mit ihr aufs College und wir ziehen zusammen. Dann werden wir endlich eine richtige, offene Beziehung haben. Ich freue mich unendlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, nur noch wenige Stunden trennen mich vom vollkommenen Glück.

Ich liege in meinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starre die Decke an. Meine Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt, meine Beine überschlagen. Mein in der Luft schwebender Fuß wippt zur Musik meines iPods und ich seufze ausgelassen. Ich habe noch nicht mit Matt gesprochen, seitdem er sich verzogen hat. Aber er ist wohl auch noch nicht zu sich gekommen, also ist das nicht ungewöhnlich.

Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur beleidigt, weil ich in diesem Fall tatsächlich auf Dads Seite war.

Apropos Dad. Er hat jetzt eine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe der Schule gemietet. Er meinte, er bleibt erst einmal hier. Hat sich einen guten Job in Reichweite gesucht und versucht mit uns allen wieder klar zu kommen. Dumm nur, dass zwei von den drei Personen ihn hassen. Meine Mom und mein Bruder. Also bin ich wohl die einzige, mit der er sich wieder verbinden kann.

Ich finde es allerdings nicht sonderlich schlimm. Immerhin bleibt dann mehr von ihm für mich. Und ja, gut beobachtet, ich bin egoistisch. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm, weil ich es zugebe. Dad und ich haben beschlossen uns erst im neuen Jahr wiederzusehen. Dann können wir den Neustart ganz offiziell einläuten. So kann ich noch mehr Zeit mit Miles verbringen.

Es läuft so wunderbar zwischen uns, dass ich gar nicht fassen kann, dass das hier wirklich mein Leben ist. Es kommt mir vor wie ein Ausschnitt aus dem Leben eines anderen. Geborgte Zeit, geborgtes Glück und das irgendwann wieder einmal alles zusammen stürzt. Aber ich habe dieses Mal wirklich nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen. Nicht mit meiner Miley.

Ich glaube, inzwischen hat sie sich auch an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass wir Sex hatten. Zumindest wird sie nicht mehr jedes Mal rot, wenn ich am Morgen in Unterwäsche durch ihr Zimmer laufe und lauthals Lieder mitsinge, die das Radio mir an den Kopf wirft, während sie in die Dusche verschwindet. Ich dusche nicht mehr mit ihr – vorläufig – wir werden sonst nie fertig und immer abgelenkt.

Und Sauberkeit ist wichtig.

Heute ist der 31. Dezember und in ein paar Stunden ist Neujahr. Ich habe heute Nacht allein in meinem Zimmer verbracht... fragt bitte nicht wieso. Ich kann nicht jede Nacht bei den Stewarts bleiben. Ich möchte Miles auch ihren Freiraum lassen. Was wäre ich sonst für eine Freundin. Ich will ja nicht so schrecklich anhänglich sein... nur weil ich kein eigenes Leben habe, psh!

Außerdem hatte ich seit Wochen nicht geskatet und im nächsten Februar findet die große _Skateboard-Competition_ statt und ich muss unbedingt gewinnen. Anfang dieses Jahres habe ich verloren, das darf ich mir nicht noch einmal erlauben. Ich muss meine Erzfeindin besiegen. Koste es, was es wolle!

Gott, ich hasse Heather. Es ist ein Zufall, sie heißt genauso wie meine Mutter. Heather ist ein Flittchen und leider eine exzellente Skateboarderin. Sie hat mich jetzt drei Jahre in Folge geschlagen. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich sogar schon mit ihr geschlafen habe. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss allerdings angefügt werden, dass wir beide betrunken waren. Und ich weiß sehr genau, dass es niemals wieder passieren wird.

Es läuft mir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ein unsägliches _Wäh_-Gefühl.

Heather hat ein relativ breites Gesicht, zum Kinn hin ist es etwas schmaler. Sie hat schwarze Haare, eiskalte, braune Augen und ist eher maskulin gebaut. Ihr wisst schon. Breite Schultern – wenn auch nicht zu breit – und ziemlich dicke Waden. Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen.

Aber dieses Mal werde ich sie schlagen. Ich werde sie umhauen und sie wird nichts dagegen machen können. Ich grinse fies und schließe bei dieser Vorstellung zufrieden die Augen. Auch wenn mich der Gedanke an die Rache nicht so glücklich macht, wie Miley... ich freue mich definitiv auf ihr Gesicht, wenn der Pokal an _mich_ überreicht wird!

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und starre jetzt meine Wand an. Ich muss lächeln, als ich das lese, was darauf geschrieben steht. Miles hatte gestern wirklich Spaß, als sie mit ihrem schwarzen Permanent-Marker alles vollgeschrieben hat. Ich – unschuldig wie man mich eben so kennt – konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sie saß zu dieser Zeit nämlich auf meinem Bauch.

Ein dickes, schwarzes Herz erstrahlt da auf meiner Wand und es umrahmt die zwei Worte, die zusammengehören. _Miley + Lilly_. Die zwei Namen in fetten, gut leserlichen Lettern untereinander. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und lege sie auf Mileys Namen, ziehe seine Konturen mit meinem Zeigefinger nach. Mein Lächeln wird mit jeder Sekunde breiter. Gott, ich könnte kotzen, so versüßt komme ich mir vor.

Neben dem Herz hat sie ein großes Gleichheitszeichen gemalt.

_**Miley + Lilly = Liebe**_**.**

Ich lasse diese Wand nie wieder streichen und sorge dafür, dass meine Mutter das auch niemals tun wird. Mein Zimmer wird genauso bleiben, wie es jetzt ist. Unordentlich und bewohnt. So wie ich es will. Ich kann immer noch Mileys Parfüm auf dem Kopfkissen riechen. Mein liebstes. Sie trägt es nur für mich. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder.

Und nächstes Jahr werden wir alles offiziell machen. Wenn wir erst einmal nach Tennessee zu ihrer Familie fahren... und sie mich da allen vorgestellt hat, dann können wir wirklich richtig zusammen sein. Ohne Kompromisse, einfach zusammen. Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück und schiebe sie unter mein Kopfkissen. Ich könnte ewig an sie denken.

Nicht mehr lange...

Acht Uhr.

Ich ziehe ein letztes Mal an meinem Hemdkragen und öffne die Tür zum Haus der Stewarts. Ich empfinde es heute Mal als ungefährlich die Tür einfach zu öffnen, ohne klopfen zu müssen. Der Fernseher läuft. Miles und Jackson sitzen am jeweils anderen Ende der Couch.

Mileys Augen sind geschlossen und sie atmet ruhig. Aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht schläft. Wenn Miley schläft, dann ist ihre Mimik anders. Ich grinse leicht, als ich an beiden vorbeigehe und mit meiner Hand ihre Köpfe streife. Jackson grinst, sagt aber nichts und Miles hebt ihre Hand und fängt meine mit ihrer eigenen. Sie öffnet ihre Augen.

„Du bist früh. Irgendein besonderer Anlass?", ich zucke mit den Schultern und ziehe sie auf die Füße. „Oder konntest du es einfach nicht mehr erwarten, mich wiederzusehen." Ich antworte ihr nicht. Stattdessen küsse ich sie und vergrabe anschließend meine Nase in ihrem Haar (Jackson macht würgende Geräusche). Ich kann ihre Stimme kaum verstehen. „Ich hab dich heute Nacht vermisst..."

Mein Herz schwillt in meiner Brust an und ich grinse. „Ich dich auch, Miles."

„Hey, Lils! Und, freust du dich schon auf die ganzen Knaller, hm?", Mr. S kommt auf mich zu geschritten und ich schlage in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er zieht mich in eine halbe Umarmung und besieht sich mein Outfit. Ein babyblaues Hemd unter dem ich Mileys Geburtstagsgeschenk trage und dunkelblaue Jeans mit angerissenen Knien.

„Du kannst drauf wetten, dass ich mich darauf freue! Ich hab ein bisschen was mitgebracht...", ich zeige ihm meinen schwarzen Rucksack und öffne den Reißverschluss. Er grinst beim Anblick der Raketen und Knaller. Miles rollt hinter mir die Augen und tippt auf meine Schulter. „Also bis wir die alle weg haben..."

„Wie lange hast du vor zu böllern, Lils? Ich dachte, wir könnten im neuen Jahr ein bisschen qualitative Zeit miteinander verbringen. Du weißt schon, allein.", mein Ohr zuckt. „Außer natürlich, du hast die ganze Nacht vor, mit meinem Vater und Nichtsnutz von einem Bruder Knaller hochgehen zu lassen." Jackson wirft mit einem Kissen nach seiner Schwester. Ich schlucke, grinse dann aber. Robbie Ray beäugt uns misstrauisch. Ob er wohl etwas merkt?

„Natürlich finden wir auch ein bisschen Zeit für uns. Ich quetsch dich schon irgendwie in meinen vollen Terminkalender. Ständig wollen alle was von mir.", sie schlägt mir leicht gegen die Schulter, gluckst dann aber selbst. Da fällt mir gerade etwas ein. „Hey, Robbie. Macht es dir was aus, wenn die Okens vorbeikommen? Ich hab sie eingeladen, hier mit uns zu feiern."

Ich hoffe nur, er hat nichts dagegen.

„Je mehr Leute da sind, desto lustiger wird es! Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen! Ich habe nachher auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, Miles. Du wirst dich bestimmt riesig freuen.", Mr. S gibt Miley einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf und geht dann wieder grinsend zurück zur Küchenzeile. „Du könntest dich auch langsam Mal fertig machen, Spatz. Die Gäste kommen sicher bald. Lilly kann dir beim aussuchen helfen, dann dauert es vielleicht nicht so lange."

Wenn er wüsste, wie lange es dauert, wenn ich Miles in Unterwäsche durch ihren Schrank und durch ihr Zimmer tapern sehe. Der Mann wird mich eines Tages noch wissentlich ins Grab bringen. Ich sage es euch! Einer der Stewarts wird ganz sicher noch mein Tod sein. Ich werde auf den Tag warten...

„Komm schon, Lils. Du hast Daddy gehört. Du sollst mir aussuchen helfen.", sie zwinkert mir zu und zieht mich in Richtung Treppe. Ich folge ihr ohne großen Einwand. Wir sind halb oben angelangt, als sie sich plötzlich zu mir umdreht und mich hart gegen die Wand drückt. Ihre Lippen attackieren meine, ihre Hände gleiten unter mein T-Shirt. „Ich mag es, wenn du das T-Shirt trägst, was ich dir geschenkt habe."

Ich grinse atemlos. „Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich das neue Jahr mit jemandem einläute, den ich liebe. Und ich habe keine Angst, es jedem zu zeigen.", meine Lippen suchen nach ihren, aber sie macht einen Schritt von mir weg und zieht mich dann weiter die Treppe hoch. Es ist so unfair, wie sie mit meinem Körper spielt. Das kann doch wirklich nicht angehen.

Ich sage nichts.

Sie schließt die Zimmertür hinter uns beiden und geht zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ich folge ihr nach drei Sekunden und werfe einen Blick hinter ihr hinein. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus und ich nutze die Gelegenheit ihre Bluse von hinten auf zu knöpfen und sie ihr von den Schultern zu ziehen. Sie wehrt sich nicht. Ich lege sie hinter mir auf ihr Bett.

Was folgt sind ihr Gürtel und ihr Top. Ich lasse meine Nase über ihre jetzt nackte Schulter streifen. Meine Hände streicheln ihren Bauch, während sie immer noch den Schrank anstarrt und überlegt, was sie tragen will. Ich weiß, dass sie mich ganz genau fühlen kann. Gänsehaut breitet sich unter meinen Fingern auf ihrer Haut aus. Erst als ich den Knopf ihrer Hose und den Reißverschluss öffne, spricht sie.

„Meinst du, ich sollte mein gelbes Top tragen... oder doch lieber mein Lilanes?", sie hält die beiden Entsprechenden hoch, während ihre Hose zu ihren Fußknöcheln rutscht. Ich starre die beiden Oberteile für eine Sekunde lang an, bis ich registriere, was sie mich eben gefragt hat und dass sie auf eine Antwort wartet. Ich entscheide mich spontan.

„Nimm das Lilane. Es betont besser.", sie steigt aus ihrer Hose und kickt sie zur Seite. „Und dazu nimmst du am besten diese enge Jeans, die du hast... du weißt schon. Die, die du vor ein paar Tagen getragen hast. Die hat mir gefallen.", ich grinse, als ich in Erinnerungen abschweife. Es war eine enge, dunkelblaue Hüfthose gewesen, die ihrem süßen Hinterteil grandios geschmeichelt hat.

Meine rechte Hand streicht über ihre Seite, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern liegen bleibt.

„Wenn du deine Hand behalten willst, Lil, dann nimmst du sie da jetzt weg.", Miles lacht und ich gehorche. Ich weiß, sie kann ihre weiblichen Rundungen nicht leiden. Ständig predigt sie mir, wie fett sie ist. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann hat sie wirklich ein Rad ab. Sie ist mehr als perfekt. „Ich zieh mich jetzt an, du kannst dich meinetwegen aufs Bett setzen und so lange warten, okay?"

Sie dreht sich zu mir um, zieht mich an meinem Shirt zu sich und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss, bevor sie mich in Richtung Bett schubst. Ich lasse mich darauf nieder und grinse schelmisch. „Okay, ganz wie du meinst, Smiley Miley." Sie grummelt und mein Lächeln wird breiter.

Miley und ich sitzen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und starren den Fernseher an. Mein Kopf liegt auf ihrem Schoß und sie streicht mit ihren Fingern abwesend durch meine Haare. Wenn ich nicht noch so lange wach bleiben müsste, dann würde ich jetzt sicher einschlafen. Noch etwa drei Stunden, dann ist Neujahr. Ich bin aufgeregt.

Meine Beine liegen auf Olivers Schoß. Er, sein kleiner Bruder und seine Eltern sind vor gut zehn Minuten angekommen und ich habe ihm erlaubt, sich zu uns zu setzen. Da wir sowieso nichts anderes tun, als auf eine Glotze zu gucken. Seine Hände verschwinden immer wieder in einer Chips-Tüte. Er leckt sich die Finger. Ich grinse.

Mr. S und die Okens stehen an einem der drei Stehtische, die Robbie Ray extra aufgestellt hat. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso er hier so viel aufgebaut hat. So viele Leute sind wir nun wirklich nicht. Ich frage mich, ob er noch irgendwelche anderen eingeladen hat, von denen wir noch nichts wissen. Mileys Überraschung lässt auch noch auf sich warten.

Es klingelt an der Tür.

Als hätte ichs im Blut, ich bin so gut. Ich setze mich auf und Miley geht zur Tür. Ich folge ihr. Ich will nicht zu lange von ihr getrennt sein müssen. Ich grinse leicht und nehme ihre Hand, bevor sie mit ihrer noch freien nach der Türklinke greifen kann.

Sie lächelt mir zu.

In der Tür steht eine große Frau mit offensichtlich blond gefärbten Haaren. Sie lächelt warm und Miley schreit so laut auf, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammen zucke. Die Frau breitet ihre Arme aus und Miles springt auf sie zu. Lässt meine Hand mit solcher Wucht los, dass ich kaum so schnell weiß, wie mir geschieht. Sie umarmen sich fest, aber mein Blick liegt schon lange nicht mehr auf ihnen.

Nein, mein Blick liegt auf der Frau, die hinter ihnen steht.

Groß, wunderschön und viel zu verführerisch, als dass ich meinen Blick abwenden könnte. Ich starre sie an und sie starrt zurück. Erstaunt, fragend, verwirrt und unsicher. Mein Mund steht offen – zum Sprechen bereit – aber ich schweige. Und sie schweigt und wir sehen einander in die Augen.

Miley steht jetzt wieder neben mir und sieht alles andere als glücklich aus. Sie tritt mir auf den Fuß und ich jaule vor Schmerz auf. „Au! Wofür war das denn jetzt?!", ich nehme meinen Fuß in beide Hände und tanze auf einer Stelle herum. Miley rollt mit den Augen und Rachel kichert. Meine Freundin wendet sich an die Blondine neben der ersten.

„Hey, Rach. Wir hatten dieses Jahr gar nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wie geht es dir?", sie umarmen sich kurz und freundschaftlich. Mileys Körpersprache signalisiert aber einen Kampf. Einen Kampf mit ihrer Eifersucht, das weiß ich. Immerhin war Rachel diejenige, mit der ich sie betrogen habe und mein Auftritt gerade war alles andere als angebracht. Toll hin bekommen, Truscott!

Ich sehe betreten zur Seite. Ich muss mich unbedingt erschießen.

„Mir geht's super! Danke der Nachfrage. Mama hat mich gefragt, ob ich vielleicht mitkommen will und einen netten Abend mit meiner Familie lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.", Miley nickt eifrig und gemeinsam gehen die beiden zurück zur Couch, lassen mich mit der ersten Frau am Eingang stehen. Sie schaut mich belustigt an. Ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgehen.

„Hey, ich bin Lilly. Und Sie sind?", ich grinse sie an und sie schüttelt meine Hand, bevor sie antwortet.

„Ich bin Mileys Tante, Dolly. Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Lilly.", sie mustert mich einmal, bevor ihr Blick zu ihrer Tochter Rachel schwingt. „Du kennst meine Tochter?", na ja... kennen. Wie bringe ich ihr jetzt schonend bei, dass ich ihrer Tochter das Herz gebrochen habe? Am besten gar nicht.

„Flüchtig, ja. Sie... na ja, sie hat bei dem Therapeuten gearbeitet, den ich besuche.", ich lächele etwas unsicher, aber ihre Miene wird nicht komisch. Manche Leute wollen nämlich mit psychisch Kranken nichts zu tun haben. „Ich bin Mileys Freundin." Sie nickt.

„Miley hatte schon immer ein gutes Talent, ihre Freunde auszusuchen.", wir gesellen uns zu den anderen, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie verstanden hat, was ich meine. Ist ja auch egal. Ich lehne mich zu Miley, die jetzt auf der Couch sitzt und flüstere in ihr Ohr.

„Du hättest dahinten wirklich etwas netter zu mir sein können, Miles.", sie sieht mich nicht an, sondern unterhält sich nur weiter mit Rach. Ich beiße in ihr Ohrläppchen, aber sie ignoriert mich weiter, also gebe ich auf. Ich seufze leise. Oliver sitzt auch neben Rachel. Sein Blick ist auf ihr Dekolleté gerichtet und ich knalle ihm mit der Handfläche gegen den Hinterkopf, bevor ich mich auch zu ihm lehne. „Zu auffällig, Oken."

Er schaut mich böse an und ich gluckse.

•◘○

Miley stand zusammen mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Tante Dolly an einem der Stehtische und starrte den Fernseher an. Ihre Freundin saß zusammen mit Oliver auf der Couch. Die beiden unterhielten sich und Rachel saß im Hintergrund. Sie hatte sich mit Olivers kleinem Bruder angefreundet und die beiden hatten eine Weile gespielt, weil der Junge sich so gelangweilt hatte.

Rachel konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen.

Die Brünette musste zugeben, dass sich Lilly bis jetzt gut gemacht hatte. Sie hatte weder Kontakt noch Rede mit Rach gesucht. Sie hatte sie entschieden vermieden. Hatte sich nicht neben sie gesetzt oder gestellt und immer dafür gesorgt, dass jemand zwischen ihnen blieb. Rachel hatte die Nähe der Skaterin gesucht, sie aber nicht gefunden.

Jetzt war es fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht und Miley hatte immer noch kein weiteres Wort mit der Blondinen gewechselt. Sie war nicht mehr wirklich sauer. Lilly hatte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur erschrocken, dass Rachel da war. Es hatte vermutlich nicht einmal etwas bedeutet. Aber auch die Surferin hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen. Hatte nichts weiter gesendet, als kleine Blicke oder flüchtige Berührungen.

Die Skaterin stand auf und streckte sich, gab Oliver einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und schubste einen vorbeigehenden Jackson zu ihm aufs Sofa, bevor sie sich zu Miley stellte. Die Pop-Prinzessin sah sie nicht an. Sie nippte an ihrem Orangensaft, lächelte aber in sich hinein, als Lilly eine Hand auf ihre Taille legte und leise jaulte wie ein kleines Hündchen.

„Bist du immer noch böse auf mich, Schatz? Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte sie nicht so anstarren. Ich war nur geschockt, das musst du mir glauben.", Lillys andere Hand fand Mileys Bauch und zog kleine Kreise auf dem Stoff des lilanen Tops. Die Brünette lehnte sich gegen ihre Freundin und seufzte leise, bevor sie endlich antwortete.

„Ich weiß, Lil. Du hast es nicht so gemeint. Schon okay.", sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände auf Lillys Schlüsselbeine. Lilly zog sie leicht vom Tisch weg und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Mileys. Ein kleiner, wohliger Schauer kroch durch Mileys Rücken, als sie Lillys Atem auf ihren Lippen fühlte. Ihr Puls raste schneller und schneller. Es war immer so.

Immer, wenn sie mit ihrer Lilly zusammen war. Nichts konnte sie darauf vorbereiten. Jedes Mal überraschte es sie selbst. Lillys Lippen waren zu einem süßen Lächeln verzogen. „Sie bedeutet mir nichts, Miles. Ich liebe nur dich. Nur dich und dich allein. Niemanden sonst." Miley kicherte leicht und nickte.

Sie wusste das. Sie wusste, dass Lilly es ernst mit ihr meinte.

Nicht mal mehr eine ganze Minute.

„Weißt du, wenn ein neues Jahr vor der Tür steht, dann muss man jemanden küssen. Um es richtig anzufangen und es zu einem guten Jahr zu machen.", Miley schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und lächelte breit. Die anderen um sie herum starrten den Fernseher an. Noch zwanzig Sekunden, der Countdown lief. Lilly schmunzelte und legte ihre Hände fester um die die Taille der Brünetten.

„Oh, tut man das, ja?", noch fünfzehn Sekunden. Miley beugte sich zu ihrer Blondinen.

„Ja...", ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem langen, liebevollen Kuss und Lilly drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Die anderen um sie herum begannen herunter zu zählen, aber es scherte die Pop-Prinzessin nicht mehr. Alles außer Lilly rutschte aus ihrem Bewusstsein. Sie war nicht mehr in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sie stand nicht mehr auf festem Untergrund. Sie musste fliegen.

Alles was zählte, war Lilly. Lilly und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Sie kam erst wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als Lilly sich sanft von ihr löste und einen weichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte. Miley schmiegte ihren Kopf in Lillys Nacken und seufzte erleichtert. „Frohes neues Jahr, Lil. Ich liebe dich.", dieses Jahr würde das beste aller Zeiten werden. Es würde großartig sein, Miley wusste es genau.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Engel. Frohes Neues.", Lilly hob sie um die Mitte hoch und wirbelte sie fröhlich lachend umher. Miley krallte sich an ihr fest und ließ einen fröhlichen, kleinen Schrei verlauten. Die anderen lachten. Nur eine von ihnen nicht. Die große Blondine ganz am Rand der Gemeinschaft. Die einzige Frau, die nicht glücklich aussah. Rachel.

Lilly setzte sie wieder ab und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie nach einem Sektglas griff und auf Robbie Ray und Oliver zu marschierte. Miley sah ihr nach, dann gesellte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder, der sich mit Roxy unterhielt. Die kleine Frau grinste Miley fröhlich an, die bei ihrem wissenden Blick leicht errötete. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete die Brünette immer noch ihre Cousine.

Rachel saß zusammen mit Mileys Tante Dolly auf der grünen Couch und ihr Blick war unverkennbar auf Lilly geheftet, die jetzt mit Oliver herum alberte. Ihr Vater lachte, aber Miley wurde die Eifersucht nicht los, die sich in ihr einstellte. Es war unverkennbar, wie sehr Rachel Lilly wollte. Ihre Augen zogen der Skaterin praktisch ihre Klamotten vom Körper.

Miley hatte das allergrößte Verlangen, die Surferin einzupacken und mit ihr irgendwo hin zu verschwinden, wo Rachel sie nicht ansehen konnte. Sie konnte die Vorahnung nicht abschütteln. Den Gedanken, dass Lilly vielleicht wieder schwach werden könnte, so wie vorher. Auch wenn die Blondine ihr versichert hatte, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde.

Sie war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher. Sie hatte den Schock und die Emotionen lesen können, als Lilly Rachel gegenüber gestanden hatte. Die Verwirrung, das kleine bisschen Lust. Sie war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sich Lilly diese Gefühle nicht erlaubte. Denn im nächsten Moment hatte sie sofort schuldig zur Seite geblickt.

Die Pop-Prinzessin seufzte leise und stellte resigniert fest, wie ihre Cousine sich erhob. Sie machte zielsichere Schritte und in weniger als einer halben Minute stand sie bei Lilly und tippte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Miley konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber im nächsten Moment nickte Lilly und führte sie auf den Balkon gleich hinter dem Klavier.

Miley sah ihnen nach.

Sie überlegte. Sollte sie ihnen folgen? Sie sollte Lilly mehr Vertrauen schenken, aber sie wollte auch wissen, was Rachel zu sagen hatte. Was sie vor hatte. Oder ob sie sich nur entschuldigen wollte. Die Brünette machte sich aus der eher einseitigen Unterhaltung zu ihrem Bodyguard los und schlich unauffällig zum Flügel. Durch die Glastür konnte sie Rachels und Lillys Rücken erkennen, aber sie konnte noch nichts verstehen.

Sie tapste zur Tür und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben ihr. Von hier aus konnte sie endlich Wörter ausmachen, wenn denn einer von ihnen gesprochen hätte. Lilly schwieg und Rachel schwieg. Miley riskierte noch einen kleinen Blick. Rachel stand nun eindeutig näher an ihrer Skaterin als zuvor und das Blut pochte vor Wut in Mileys Ohren.

Sollte diese Frau etwas versuchen, dann würde sie sie jagen. Ob sie nun ihre Cousine war oder nicht.

„Also Miley, huh? Wieso sie, Lilly? Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?", Rachels Stimme schwang klar und deutlich ins Haus und Mileys Herz setzte aus. Was würde Lilly antworten, was würde sie sagen? Oder würde sie sagen, dass Miley ihr nichts bedeutete? „Sie ist dir nicht gewachsen, Lil. Wir beide würden viel besser zusammen passen."

Die Wut pochte jetzt in Form von Kopfschmerzen zwischen Mileys Augen.

„Wieso sie? Darauf gibt es eine ganz einfache Lösung. Weil ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Weil sie die einzige Frau ist, die mich wirklich dazu gebracht hat, alles an ihr zu lieben. Jedes Detail, jeden Fehler. Sie ist perfekt für mich. Ich kann dir nicht einmal erklären, wieso.", ein kleines, zartes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der Pop-Prinzessin. Sie war die einzige Frau für Lilly? Sie waren perfekt füreinander?

„Miley ist noch ein Kind. Sie ist nicht die Richtige für dich, Lilly. Sie könnte dich niemals so lieben, wie du sie liebst. Dazu ist sie gar nicht im Stande. Sie ist ein egoistisches, kleines, unerfahrenes Mädchen und das weißt du auch.", es erstach Mileys Herz mit kleinen, feinen Nadeln. So dachte ihre Cousine also über sie? Ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, dem man nichts zutrauen konnte?

„Sprich nicht so über sie. Du kennst sie nicht so, wie ich es tue. Ja ja, ich weiß, du bist ihre Cousine und alles und du kennst sie schon länger, als ich. Aber... Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie die Eine ist. Meine Eine. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen.", Mileys Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und sie hörte Rachels bitteres Lachen.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf und schaute unauffällig auf die beiden Personen, dessen Gespräch sie so gekonnt belauschte. Lillys Körper war nach vorn über den Balkonrand gebeugt und Rachel lehnte neben ihr. Ihr Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet, Lillys zur Erde. Lilly dachte, dass sie die Eine für sie war? Die Eine, die sie vielleicht sogar heiraten wollte?  
„Miley würde dich niemals heiraten. Du bist wunderbar, aber Miley ist noch nicht bereit für eine solche Art von Beziehung. Sie denkt viel zu sehr darüber nach, was andere über sie denken. Und wir werden besonders verachtet. Für das, was wir eben sind. Aber Miley wird damit nicht klar kommen können.", sie dachte überhaupt nicht darüber nach, was andere von ihr hielten... Ihre Liebe zu Lilly war stark genug. Ihre Cousine konnte das doch gar nicht beurteilen.

„Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich bescheuert. Jetzt schon an meine Zukunft mit ihr zu denken, aber ich kann es nunmal nicht ändern. Ich werde Miley immer lieben, das weiß ich. Und bevor du wieder von uns beiden anfängst... Ich würde lieber sterben, als Miley zu verlassen. Es tut mir Leid."

Die Brünette lächelte breit, als sie sich von der Tür entfernte. Sie hatte genug gehört...

•◘○

Wie sagt man so schön? '_Eine Reise von tausend Meilen beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt_.'. Fragt Mal Rafiki aus _König der Löwen_. Der kann euch das ganz genau sagen! Von dem guten Affen stammt nämlich diese Weisheit. Jaja, ich habe aufgepasst bei _König der Löwen 3_... Na ja, wie auch immer. Worauf will ich hinaus? Richtig, wir fahren mal wieder auf Reisen!

Miles hat mir ja versprochen, dass ich ein bisschen Schnee sehen werde – was ich ganz ehrlich gesagt noch nie getan habe, weil ich mein ganzes Leben in Malibu, Kalifornien verbracht habe. Ich bin für gewöhnlich ein glückliches Kind der Sonne. Aber jetzt wird es auch Mal Zeit, dass ich was anderes sehe. Schneeha(u)sen, ich komme!

Miles ist in den letzten Tagen erstaunlich glücklich gewesen. Sie umarmt mich so viel mehr und fester und ihre Küsse sind anders. Sie sind irgendwie... wärmer. Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Unglaublich gut. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich irgendetwas richtig gemacht. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte.

Ich gebe mich wie immer.

Heute ist der fünfte Januar.

Miley, Mr. S, Jackson und ich stehen am Flughafen von Malibu. Ein langer unbequemer Flug liegt vor uns allen. Ein Flug nach Tennessee, zu Mileys Oma Mamaw. Sie wohnt in einem kleinen Ort nahe Nashville. Sofern ich mir den Namen richtig gemerkt habe... heißt der Ort Knoxville. Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ist ja auch egal.

Ich verbringe jetzt jedenfalls ein paar Stunden meines Lebens in diesem Flugzeug neben meiner Liebe und kann aus dem Fenster starren. Das wird sicher ein Spaß. Mal sehen, ob ich Miles dazu überreden kann Sex auf der Flugzeugtoilette zu haben... Sie wird mich vermutlich ohrfeigen oder so etwas in der Art. Aber einen Versuch ist es sicher wert. Fragen kostet ja nichts.

Das wäre Mal eine Erfahrung, die ich gerne machen würde. Natürlich muss ich erst checken, wie groß so eine Toilette überhaupt ist. Miles und ich müssen schließlich auch wieder heraus kommen. Hey, das wird ganz sicher ein Spaß! Ich freue mich schon auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn ich das vorschlage. Und wenn sie dann auch noch zustimmt (wird nicht passieren, aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen), dann könnte der Flug tatsächlich gut enden.

Das Flugzeug erhebt sich vor mir und ich grinse. Mileys Hand ist fest in meiner verschlungen und unsere Schultern sind gegeneinander gepresst. Bis jetzt habe ich noch keine unhöflichen Bemerkungen zu hören bekommen. Noch nicht einmal, als ich sie mitten auf dem Terminal geküsst habe. Sie hat sich komischerweise nicht beschwert. Irgendetwas ist los.

Und die Welt hat mich auch überrascht. Normalerweise schmeißen sich komische Leute, die kein eigenes Leben haben, zusammen mit Freunden auf Homosexuelle und beschimpfen sie. Aber heute... nichts. Eine Verschwörung muss im Gange sein. Ich kann es fast riechen.

Wenn langsam nicht irgendetwas passiert, dann werde ich definitiv anfangen daran zu zweifeln, dass das hier Realität ist. Oder viel mehr... meine Realität. Wie war das noch gleich mit der geborgten Zeit? Bald breche ich aus. Hallo, ich bin das wandelnde Drama! Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren...

„Komm schon, Lil. Wir müssen einsteigen. Oder hast du vor, den ganzen Tag hier stehen zu bleiben? Wir verpassen unseren Flug.", Miles zieht mich hinter sich her ins Flugzeug und ich folge ihr, ohne mich gegen sie zu wehren. Wieso sollte ich auch. Sie ist schließlich das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so schmalzig anhöre.

„Sorry, Miles. Kommt nicht wieder vor.", sie lächelt mich an, bevor sie mich in den Fensterplatz drückt und neben mir nieder lässt. Ich schnalle mich an und lege unschuldig einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen mich und ich seufze erleichtert. Miles und ich. Nur Miles und ich. „Ich liebe dich." Und ich meine es wirklich so.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Der Flughafen von Nashville ist etwas kleiner als der von Malibu. Aber nicht sehr radikal. Als ich das Flugzeug verlasse, schlägt mir als erstes kalte Luft ins Gesicht und ich muss grinsen. Kleine, weiße Flocken landen auf meinem Gesicht, aber ich werde von der Masse in das Gebäude gedrängt. Ich habe nachher sicher noch genug Zeit, mich mit dem Schnee zu beschäftigen.

In kleiner Entfernung winkt uns eine große, leicht rundliche Frau mit rötlichen Haaren zu sich. Sie schaut Robbie Ray ähnlich, also wird das wohl seine Mutter – Mileys Oma – sein. Miley lässt meine Hand sofort los, als sie die Frau sieht und ich schaue sie etwas komisch an. Meine Freundin weicht meinem Blick aus. Okay... seltsam. Na ja, wie auch immer.

Robbie Ray streckt seine Arme aus und die Frau grinst. „Momma. Wie schön dich zu sehen." Anstatt, dass sie ihn umarmt – was ich ehrlich gesagt erwartet habe -, gibt sie ihm einen kleinen Klapps auf seinen Bauch und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Robbie Ray Stewart. Hast du schon wieder zugenommen.", sie wedelt mit einem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum und er rollt mit den Augen. „Roll nicht mit den Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede, junger Mann. Ich bin ja sogar noch fitter als du und ich bin deine Mutter. Wo bleibt dein Sportsgeist, Junge, hm?" Jackson tritt vor und Mileys Oma zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Hey, Baby."

Ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und wen haben wir hier? Miley und eine kleine Freundin?", sie nimmt zuerst Miley in den Arm, dann streckt sie mir eine Hand entgegen, die ich ergreife. Sie lächelt mich an. „Ich bin Ruthie Stewart, Mileys Großmutter. Nenn mich Mamaw. Und du bist, Herzchen?" Es geht mir tierisch gegen den Strich, dass sie mich _Herzchen_ nennt, aber ich übergehe es... für jetzt.

„Mein Name ist Lilly Truscott, ma'am. Ich bin Mileys Freundin.", sie lächelt ununterbrochen weiter und wieder bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob diese Person vor mir erkannt hat, was ich wirklich damit meine. Es lohnt sich aber wirklich nicht groß, darüber nachzudenken. Ruthie Stewart nickt und führt uns dann zum Ausgang des Terminals.

Zirka eine Stunde Auto fahren später kommen wir an einem riesigen Haus mitten auf dem Land an. Es ist schön hier, das muss ich zugeben, aber der Schnee hat alles mit einer weiten, weißen Decke versehen. Im Sommer ist es hier sicher wunderschön. Ich bin aufgeregt. So viel Schnee habe ich noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen.

Ich renne aus dem Auto, sobald es stehen bleibt und sehe mich mit offenem Mund um. Im Moment schneit es nicht, aber es ist ohnehin schon alles voll von weißer Pracht. Ich blinzele ein paar Mal sehr schnell und mein Lächeln wächst mit jeder Sekunde, die ich hier bin. Dies ist nichts gegen die Winter in Malibu. Die Sonne scheint hier nicht so erdrückend und es ist so angenehm kühl.

Miley kommt neben mir zum Stehen und kichert leise. Ich lasse mich in den Schnee fallen. Die anderen betreten das Haus. Mrs. Stewart schickt uns noch einen letzten Blick, dann schließt sie die Vordertür ihres Hauses. Ich grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Miley spielt mit ihren Fingern herum, sie sieht mich nicht an. Und jetzt kommt wohl der Grund, wieso sie auf der Fahrt nicht auf meine Blicke reagiert hat. Ich ziehe meine Beine an meinen Körper und umschlinge sie mit meinen Händen. Sie ringt offenbar mit Worten, dann sagt sie endlich etwas.

„Lil, um... weißt du... Mamaw weiß noch nichts von uns beiden. Und... ich würde es auch erstmal gerne so belassen. Zumindest für jetzt.", ihr Blick sucht nach einem Punkt im Feld hinter mir. Aber sie wird nichts finden, als Schnee und Eis und Kälte. Ich lächele traurig.

„Wieso? Fühlst du dich vor deiner Großmutter nicht wohl, wenn du meine Freundin bist? Ich verstehe dich, Miles. Aber es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du es mir wenigstens vorher gesagt hättest. Dann hätte ich einkalkulieren können, dass du wahrscheinlich kein Interesse darin zeigen wirst, meine Hand zu halten.", ihre Augen sind gequält.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lil. Ich glaube bloß nicht, dass ich mit ihr schon darüber sprechen will. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Ich weiß nur nicht...", ich schneide ihren Satz ab und stehe auf, lege einen Finger auf ihren Mund und schenke ihr das wärmste Lächeln, das ich in dieser Eiseskälte aufbringen kann.

„Hey, das ist schon okay so. Nimm dir Zeit. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht tun willst. Ich habe dir das auf der Party gesagt und ich meine es so. Ich liebe dich, ich würde niemals dafür sorgen, dass du dich schlecht fühlst.", zumindest nicht, solange ich bei klarem Verstand bin.

„Das ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich dich so sehr liebe. Du machst dir so viele Gedanken...", ich grinse und nehme ihre Hand. Schnell sehe ich mich um, bevor ich unsere Lippen zusammen presse. Wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie braucht jetzt diese Sicherheit. Und ich werde sie ihr geben. Denn dafür bin ich da. Sicherheit.

Wir machen uns zur Tür auf. Unsere Hände immer noch zusammen.

„Beste Freunde können Händchen halten, richtig? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nichts allzu Dummes versuchen. Unser Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", ich gebe ihr einen blitzschnellen Kuss auf die Wange und schiebe die Tür zum Haus auf.

Das Spielchen geht also wieder los. Ab jetzt müssen wir wieder aufpassen. Wer was sieht und wer nicht. Und wer was sehen darf und wer nicht. Und wie weit ich bei ihr gehen kann, bis es alles mehr als Freundschaft wird. Das wird ein Tanz mit dem Teufel oder ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Ich kann das Drama schon wieder riechen. Gerade wo alles glatt laufen und unsere Beziehung endlich offen sein sollte.

Tja. Ich denke, so einfach wird es dann doch nicht werden.

Aber, wie sagt man nochmal so schön?

_Eine Reise von tausend Meilen beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt. Und für dieses Ziel ist mir jeder Schritt heilig. Für Miley._


	31. Eine Sünde

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 31 – Eine Sünde**

Endlich waren sie allein. Endlich war da niemand mehr, der sie unterbrechen konnte. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag nach ein bisschen Ruhe mit ihrer Lilly gesehnt. Nur einen kleinen Moment, den sie zusammen und nur miteinander verbringen konnten. Es war ihr so vorgekommen, als hatten ihre ganzen Verwandten sie alle neu kennen lernen wollen.

Seit sie mit ihrem Vater und Bruder nach Malibu gezogen war – vor wohlgemerkt über sieben Monaten – hatte sie Tennessee nicht mehr besucht. Und ebenso wenig ihre zahlreichen Verwandten. Zugegeben, sie hatte mit den meisten ohnehin schon nicht viel zu tun. Trotzdem wollten alle die neue Großstadt-Miley treffen. Und eine genau daneben stehende Großstadt-Freundin wie Lilly war natürlich auch nicht unbekannt geblieben.

Auch wenn immer noch keiner ihrer Familie wusste, was Lilly ihr wirklich bedeutete. Mit Ausnahme von Robbie Ray, Jackson und Dolly natürlich. Ihre Tante hatte sie auf ihre kleine Show an Silvester nicht angesprochen. Aber Miley wusste anhand der freundlichen Blicke, dass ihre Tante sie nicht hasste. Und das gab ihr Zuversicht.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich noch nicht sicher sein, wie ihre Großmutter reagieren würde. Die Frau liebte ihre Enkelin, das war gar keine Frage, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Mamaw ihre Freundin und Liebe Lilly schlecht wegen der ganzen Sache behandelte.

Lilly schlang einen Arm um ihren Bauch und vergrub ihre Nase in Mileys Nacken. Ihre Skaterin schlummerte neben ihr. Es scherte sie nicht wirklich, dass die Blondine sie als eine Art Kuscheltier benutzte. In der Tat fand sie ihre Nähe eher beruhigend und bestärkend. Lilly war hier bei ihr. Mit ihr. Sie war nicht allein in dieser Sache. Das hatte die Surferin ihr versprochen.

Und die Pop-Prinzessin glaubte ihr.

Sie rutschte noch näher an Mileys Körper und ließ ein Bein zwischen ihre gleiten. Dass Lilly wach war, bemerkte sie erst, als die Blondine kleine, feine Küsse auf ihrem Hals hinterließ und sie sie kichern hörte. Miley lächelte in sich hinein. Ihre Finger spielten mit Lillys Hand, die jetzt auf ihrem Bauch lag.

„Guten Nachmittag, Lil. Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen... so praktisch _auf _mir?", Lilly schnurrte wohlig und noch leicht verschlafen. Mileys Lächeln wurde in jeder Sekunde breiter.

„Wie ein Baby, Miles. Ein glückliches, kleines Baby. Du bist das beste Kissen und Kuscheltier, was ich je hatte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", Lilly setzte sich etwas umständlich auf und streckte sich. „Ich mag deine Familie, Schatz. Sie sind alle so freundlich und lieb. Wenigstens hat einer von uns beiden eine nette Familie." Miley erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ach, Lil. Deine Familie ist auch nett... ihr hattet nur alle ein paar Probleme miteinander. Das ist alles. Und ich bin sicher, das renkt sich auch wieder ein. Schlussendlich." Sie flüsterte jetzt und es schob ein Lächeln auf Lillys wunderschöne Gesichtszüge. „_Außerdem... würde ich meine Familie liebend gern mit dir teilen, wenn du mich darum bittest_."

Lilly küsste sie schnell. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines, altes Stofftier, das Miley sehr gut kannte. Belustigt nahm sie den alten Bären in die Hand und besah ihn sich von oben bis unten. Er war an mehreren Stellen geflickt und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Geliebt eben.

„Wer ist der kleine Kerl, Miles?" Miley versuchte ihn aus Lillys Griff zu ziehen, aber die Blondine wand sich aus ihrer Reichweite und sprang vom Bett auf. Miley lief ihr hinterher, aber Lilly hielt ihren Arm über den Kopf der Pop-Prinzessin und lachte. Sie war immer noch größer als Miley.

„Lass _Beary Bear_ wieder runter! Er hat dir nichts getan!", Lilly hielt in ihrem Treiben inne und starrte Miley mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Unverständnis an. Dann lachte sie so heftig, dass Miley zusammen zuckte. Den Bären hatte sie immer noch nicht.

„_**Beary Bear**_?! Der _bärige Bär_?", sie lachte lauthals und sprang aus Mileys Armen. „Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen? Komm schon, Miles. Meinst du nicht, dass er einen anderen Namen verdient?", die Brünette rollte mit den Augen. Das war der Grund, wieso sie ihn eigentlich nicht hatte mitnehmen wollen. Das Dumme war nur, dass Miley ohne diesen Bären nicht schlafen konnte.

„Ich war drei und ich ändere seinen Namen jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr. Das würde ihn nur verwirren.", Miley packte ihre Freundin von hinten um die Hüfte und versuchte sie hoch zu heben, so wie die Blondine es gelegentlich bei ihr machte. Aber sie schaffte es nicht. „Gott, Lil, hast du zugenommen?"

Lilly kicherte. „Du bist einfach nur ein kleiner Schwächling, mein Liebling. Aber jetzt Mal im Ernst. Es würde ihn verwirren, wenn du seinen Namen ändern würdest? Ich bitte dich, es ist ein Teddybär!" die Pop-Prinzessin versuchte es noch einmal, aber das einzige Resultat, was sie erzielte, war dass Lilly immer lauter lachen musste und sich an den Bauch griff.

Der Bär landete auf dem Bett und Miley setzte sich neben ihn, hob ihn in ihre Arme und funkelte die Skaterin gespielt böse vom Bett aus an. Diese grinste und verschränkte ihre Arme vor dem Körper, bevor ihr Gesicht weich wurde wie Butter und sich ein liebevoller Ausdruck einschlich.

„Ich liebe dich.", Miley konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Lilly seufzte zufrieden. Gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzend, fiel Miley der Bär aus der Hand aufs Bett, als Lilly sie blitzschnell auf die Matratze unter sie pinnte und über beide Ohren grinste. Die Blondine beugte sich zu Miley und blieb kurz vor ihrem Gesicht stehen. Die Brünette sehnte sich nach einer Berührung, einem Kuss. Und Lilly wusste das sehr genau.

Miley hob ihren Kopf und wollte Lilly küssen, aber die Skaterin wand sich außer Reichweite, ließ sie immer nur ein paar Zentimeter an sich heran. Dann grinste sie. Lillys Augen waren hungrig, als sie Miley hart küsste und ihre Hände packte, sie über Mileys Kopf legte und dort an Ort und Stelle hielt. „Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag machen... Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen, Miles?"

Mileys Kopf war leer gefegt von allen Gedanken und etwas desorientiert blinzelte sie.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, vielleicht solltest du nachsehen.", es störte die Brünette nicht, dass Lilly ihre Hände nach oben auf das Bett gepinnt hatte. Tatsächlich wurde ihr Gesicht und gewisse andere Stellen ihres Körpers bei dieser Vorstellung ziemlich heiß. Lilly hatte die Kontrolle... Miley schluckte.

„Hm...", Lilly leckte über Mileys Lippen „Später Vielleicht.", ihr Mund glitt von Mileys Gesicht zu ihrem Hals und sie biss spielerisch hinein. Ihre Hände glitten verführerisch über Mileys Arme, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Lilly kniete immer noch über ihr und die Pop-Prinzessin konnte nichts tun, als unter den Berührungen der Skaterin zu brennen. Lillys Finger machten sie verrückt.

„Mach keinen Knutschfleck, Lil. Nicht dieses Mal. Weißt du noch, wir wollen nicht, dass irgendjemand-", die Tür wurde mit einem Knarren geöffnet und Mileys Herz erstarrte zu Eis. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihr. Nein, nicht jetzt.

„Miley, Schätzchen, Lilly. Wir wollten jetzt anfangen mit-", Lillys Kopf zuckte hoch und sie starrte die fremde Person für einige lange Sekunden an, bevor sie sich blitzschnell von Miley entfernte. Sie landete auf dem Boden, rappelte sich aber fast sofort wieder auf und wich leicht zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das alles andere als geplant hatte.

Mamaw Stewart stand in der Tür, ihre Augen vor Schock leicht geweitet. Sie wirkte unsicher, aber nicht wirklich verärgert. Keiner rührte sich, außer Lilly, die mit ihren Fingern spielte und aussah wie ein Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte und gleich auspeitschen würde.

Mamaw war die erste der drei, die sich fasste und sie schloss die Zimmertür so leise hinter sich, dass sich Miley fragte, wie das gehen konnte. Ihre Großmutter musste schließlich wütend sein... Sehr wütend. Sie setzte sich zu Miley aufs Bett und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß, sah abwechselnd ihre Enkelin und Lilly an. Lilly schluckte kaum vernehmlich.

Langsam, vielleicht befürchtend angeschrien zu werden, ließ sich auch Lilly auf der Matratze nieder. Wenn auch in einem weiten Sicherheitsabstand zu Miley, was diese gar nicht mochte. Sie hatte es noch nie leiden können, wenn Lilly weit von ihr entfernt war. Aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ist da vielleicht etwas, was ihr zwei mir erzählen wollt?", Ruthies Stimme war leise und bestimmt. Lilly sprang wieder auf – offenbar nicht imstande, sitzen zu bleiben – und schluckte, bevor sie anfing zu erklären. Miley schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, aber dann stutzte sie. Das war nicht die Wahrheit, die Miley miterlebt hatte.

„Wissen Sie, das ist nicht Mileys Schuld. Ich hab sie überrascht, sie hat nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe nur... irgendwie... na ja, ich.. ich bin in sie verliebt. Bitte seien Sie nicht sauer auf sie, sie kann nichts dafür.", Ruthie starrte jetzt die Blondine mit mildem Interesse an. Sie schien abzuschätzen, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das wahr, Miles? Hat sie deine Überraschung ausgenutzt?", jetzt lag der Blick ihrer Mamaw wieder auf Miley selbst und sie seufzte... und schüttelte den Kopf. Lilly konnte nicht dafür herhalten. Sie griff nach Lillys Hand und zog sie zu sich, sodass ihr nichts übrig blieb, als sich neben Miley nieder zu lassen.

„Nein, es ist nicht wahr. Sie versucht nur, mich zu beschützen... so wie immer. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es dir erzählen sollte, aber Lilly und ich sind ein Paar... und ich liebe sie sehr. Sie ist mein Leben, meine Welt. Und ich... ich wollte es dir wirklich sagen! Aber ich wollte dich auch nicht enttäuschen...", Lilly legte ihre Nase gegen Mileys Schläfe und seufzte leise.

Komischerweise war die Aussicht auf einen Schrei ihrer Großmutter jetzt weniger gruselig. Aber sie schrie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte leicht und griff nach Mileys freier Hand, die nicht gerade fest Lillys an sich presste. Miley war verwirrt... und glücklich.

„Miles, das ist schon gut so. Nur weil du dich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt hast, liebe ich dich nicht weniger. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, ich bin deine Großmutter. Und wenn Lilly diejenige ist, die dich glücklich macht... dann respektiere ich das. Ich wünschte nur, du wärst von allein zu mir gekommen und hättest es nicht erst eingeräumt, als es nicht mehr anders ging."

„Ich wollte ja... nur noch nicht jetzt."

Ruthies Blick wanderte zu einer immer noch Miley ansehenden Lilly und räusperte sich leicht, deutete mit einem Finger auf Lillys Brust. „Wenn du ihr irgendwie weh tust, Lilly. Dann werde ich dich fertig machen. Sei gewarnt.", Lilly lächelte etwas schief und sah dann traurig zur Seite.

„Was ist los mit mir, dass immer alle denken, sie müssten mir das unter die Nase binden? Hallo, ich bin eine von den Guten!", die zwei Stewarts glucksten und Miley schenkte ihrer Freundin ein verliebtes Lächeln. Es stimmte schon, immer gingen sie alle gegen ihre Lilly.

„Das ist so, weil du mit unserer kleinen Miley zusammen bist. Und wir Stewarts sind eine sehr beschützerische Familie. Sei also besser gut zu ihr.", plötzlich lehnte sich Mamaw nach vorne und zog die Blondine in eine feste Umarmung. Lilly wirkte geschockt, tätschelte der älteren Frau unsicher und peinlich berührt den Rücken.

„Um, keine Sorge, ich habe nichts anderes vor.", Mamaw lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte sie jetzt beide fröhlich an. Miley war unglaublich glücklich. Sie hatte Lilly und ihre Großmutter hatte nichts gegen ihre Beziehung. Sie freute sich sogar für sie. Das war sicher einer der besten Tage, die sie je erlebt hatte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Schulter und seufzte erleichtert.

„Also, wer sonst weiß noch von euch zwei?", Lillys Kopf fand Ruhe auf Mileys und ihre Hände umschlossen Mileys mit Liebe. Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihr breitestes Lächeln zu zeigen. Ruthie gluckste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, wie ihr die Finger voneinander lassen konntet, als ihr mit allen in der Küche saßt." Die Pop-Prinzessin wurde rot. „Ach, jetzt kommt schon. Ich will wissen, mit wem ich darüber reden darf und mit wem nicht."

„Daddy und Jackson wissen natürlich davon. Tante Dolly und Rachel wissen es seit Silvester. Sonst niemand. Ich wollte euch allen in ein paar Tagen alles erzählen, ich wusste nur nicht wirklich, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Oder wie ihr reagieren würdet...", Lilly gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Miley wurde noch röter.

„Ach, Miley. Ich bin sicher, jeder hier wird sich für dich freuen. Und natürlich auch für Lilly. Immerhin passiert es ihr sicher nicht alle Tage, dass sie ein so hervorragendes Mädchen ab bekommt.", Lilly hob ihre Hand und sprang zum ersten Mal seit langem in das Gespräch.

„Ich stimme voll und ganz zu! Miley ist das beste, was mir je passiert ist.", Miley schubste ihr sanft in die Seite und sah weg. „Was, das ist die Wahrheit. Du kannst jeden fragen, den ich kenne. Bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe, war ich ein Wrack. Du hast mich gerettet, Miles. Keine falsche Bescheidenheit." Die Brünette winkte ab. Lilly wandte sich an Ruthie. „Sie ist zu bescheiden, wirklich."

„Du redest zu viel, Lil.", Mamaw lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig! Sie macht mir diese Komplimente den ganzen Tag lang... wie soll ich denn da irgendetwas gegen setzen?", resigniert die Nase rümpfend tätschelte ihre Oma mitfühlend ihren Arm und grinste.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, es muss schrecklich sein, den ganzen Tag Komplimente zu bekommen...", Miley rollte mit den Augen und jetzt kicherte auch Lilly. Mamaw wurde wieder geschäftsmäßig. „Also, erzählt mir, wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Ich will alles wissen."

•◘○

Mileys Oma ist mit Abstand die netteste Frau, die ich kenne. Gleich nach Miley. Ich bin echt froh, dass das alles glatt verlaufen ist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Miley leiden müsste, nur weil wir zusammen sind und ihre Familie damit nicht einverstanden ist. Dann würde ich mich schuldig fühlen.

„Ich bin in Lilly hinein gelaufen... es hat mich zu Boden gehauen und sie hat mir geholfen. An meinem ersten Schultag.", ich erinnere mich noch genau an diesen Tag. Der Tag, an dem ich Miley das erste Mal sah und nicht gedacht hätte, dass wir zusammen enden würden. Ich mit ihr... sie mir mir. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mir die kalte Schulter zeigt und sich coolere Freunde sucht. Offenbar lag ich falsch.

„Es ist ein furchtbares Cliché, aber es war wirklich wie im Bilderbuch. Und dann nahm alles seinen Lauf.", ich lasse meine Hand durch die Luft schweifen und grinse Mamaw Stewart glücklich an. Meine andere Hand hält immer noch Mileys und ich glaube nicht, dass ich je genug von dieser Berührung bekommen könnte. Meine Miley. Meins.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ihr scheint gut füreinander zu sein. Aber Miles, ich denke wirklich, du solltest den anderen davon erzählen. Sie haben ein Recht, zu erfahren, in wen du verliebt bist und wollen euch sicher gratulieren.", Miley sieht jetzt besorgt aus und ich drücke ihre Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was, wenn sie unsere Beziehung nicht wollen? Was, wenn sie uns hassen...", ich presse meine Zähne aufeinander und sehe zur Seite. Wenn Mileys Verwandte sie hassen, dann wäre das wegen mir. Ich war diejenige, die von unserer Beziehung angefangen hat. Sie hat sich in mich verliebt. Aber erst, nachdem ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.

„Sollte jemand diese Worte unter meinem Dach in den Mund nehmen, dann werde ich denen aber ganz schnell die Leviten lesen, das glaub mal, Kleines. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir oder Lilly jemand weh tut, Miley. Du bist meine Enkelin, ich liebe dich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ein paar meiner Kinder Esel sind...", sie drückt Mileys von Jeans bedecktes Bein und lächelt mitfühlend.

„Lassen Sie mich kurz mit Miley sprechen, ja? Wir kommen gleich runter. Dann reden wir mit den anderen.", ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos herum sitzen und dabei zusehen, wie meiner Miley weh getan wird. Eher sterbe ich. Ich werde sie immer beschützen, vor wem auch immer.

Ruthie nickt und geht zur Tür, schickt Smiley Miley einen letzten fürsorglichen Blick und verschwindet dann endgültig aus unserer Sicht. Miles seufzt leise und lehnt sich wieder völlig gegen mich. Ich küsse ihre Stirn und ziehe mit meiner freien Hand kleine Kreise auf ihrem Arm. Ich bin da, ich bin genau hier. Und niemand wird das ändern.

„Du musst nicht mir ihnen reden, wenn du nicht willst, Miles. Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Ich bin sicher, deine Oma würde es verstehen, wenn du noch nicht darüber sprechen willst. Es braucht eine Menge Kraft mit der Familie über so etwas zu reden. Lass dich nicht drängen, okay? Es ist dein Geheimnis, nicht ihres.", ich frage mich, was jetzt gerade in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich auf sie zu treten soll. Ich meine... ich kann es ja nicht einfach in den Raum werfen, oder? Wie soll ich ihnen das denn nur erklären..? Ach, Lil, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll!", sie wirft sich in meine Arme und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Brust. Ich lasse meine Finger durch ihre Haare gleiten.

„Keine Sorge, Miles. Es wird sich alles aufklären. Ich bin sicher, der Rest deiner Familie ist genauso wunderbar, wie deine Großmutter. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wenn du willst, dann rede ich mit ihnen. Dann sage ich ihnen, was sie wissen müssen. Du musst gar nichts machen, wenn du nicht willst.", sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und krallt ihre Finger in meinen schwarzen Hoodie.

„Nein, das muss ich selbst machen. Aber danke für das Angebot.", sie lacht etwas wackelig und ich ziehe sie noch näher an mich. „Was würde ich ohne dich tun, Lil? Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist. Ich weiß schon, ich bin eine Nervensäge... und eine Heulsuse.", sie schnieft leise und ich lächele traurig. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie viel mehr ich sie brauche, als sie mich.

„Du bist keine Nervensäge, Miles. Du nervst doch nie. Komm schon, du kannst das. Sprich einfach mit ihnen. Mrs. Stewart hat es dir versprochen. Sie macht jeden zur Schnecke, der nicht nett zu dir ist. Und ich bin ja auch immer noch da. Und wenn's nicht klappt, dann spring ich ein. Gar kein Problem. Wofür bin ich denn da, hm?", Miley gluckst leicht und wischt sich über die Augen.

„Du bist hier, um in mich verliebt zu sein?", ihre Stimme klingt hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig ziemlich erledigt. Ich küsse sie.

„Genauso ist es. Ich bin hier, um dich zu lieben. Das ist alles, was ich tue. Und das ist alles, was ich den Rest meines Lebens tun werde, wenn du mich lässt.", ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange und presse unsere Lippen zusammen. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich lege sie zurück aufs Bett. Die Zeit, die das Gespräch einnehmen sollte, ist schließlich beliebig und variabel.

Ich liebe es, sie zu küssen.

Miley zittert neben mir in ihrem Sessel. Ich halte ihre Hand nicht, sie will sie mich nicht halten lassen. Wir sitzen jetzt unten im Wohnzimmer – ein ziemlich liebevoll eingerichtetes – und sämtliche Augen im Raum starren uns an. Na ja, Miles sitzt und ich stehe, aber das ist ja nicht von Belang. Sie hat ihnen gerade unsere großen Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt. Mal sehen, ob ich noch alle Namen ihrer Verwandten zusammen bekomme...

Ihre Tante Vicky ist eine große, dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem schmalen Gesicht und dünnen, langen Fingern. Sie schaut auf Miley herab, als hätte sie die Pest und wie sie mich hin und wieder ansieht, wollen wir nicht erwähnen. Neben ihr steht ein großer Mann, der genauso aussieht wie Robbie Ray. Bobby Ray heißt er. Er ist Robbie Rays Zwillingsbruder.

Er scheint unschlüssig über das zu sein, was Miles gerade gesagt hat. Ich weiß, dass er eine Tochter hat – Luanne – aber die hat ihr Gesicht hier nicht blicken lassen (sehr zu Mileys Freude. Ich hätte sie gern kennen gelernt, immerhin sieht sie genauso aus wie Miley...). Ach ja, Vicky hat auch Kinder. Ihre zwei Söhne sitzen in der Ecke und spielen. Ich habe ihre Namen vergessen.

Aber wie auch immer.

Robbie Ray und Jackson sitzen auf dem großen Sofa vor dem Fernseher. Robbie Rays Blick ist auf die Gesichter seiner Geschwister geheftet – zu denen auch Dolly zählt. Dolly sieht genauso fröhlich aus wie immer. Jackson schaut seine Schwester an, die in ihrem Sitz zusammen geschrumpft ist. Er macht sich Sorgen, ich kann es fühlen.

Ich sehe die Angst in Mileys Augen stehen. So groß und greifbar, dass es mich fast umbringt. Jetzt reicht es mir. Ich ziehe Miley an ihren Händen auf die Füße und nehme sie mit in Richtung Ausgang. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich wie Raubtiere auf sie stürzen, sollten sie ihre Stimmen irgendwann wiederfinden. Das muss sie sich nicht antun.

Auf halbem Weg bleibt Miley auf einmal stehen. Ihre Tante Vicky ist vorgetreten und steht jetzt unmittelbar vor ihrer Nichte. Ihr Blick ist wütend und ich reagiere zu langsam, als ich sehe, wie sie mit einer Hand ausholt und ihre Handfläche fest mit Mileys Wange kollidieren lässt. Mileys Gesicht dreht sich leicht zur Seite und ich sehe rot. Meine Zähne fester als jemals in meinem Leben zusammen gepresst, ziehe ich Miles von ihr weg, in meine Arme.

„Haben Sie sie noch alle?!", Miley vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Brust und ich halte sie ganz fest. Vicky schaut kalt auf uns herab, als ich Mileys Rücken mit meinen Händen streichle. Dieses Miststück hat Miley geschlagen. Diese kleine Schlampe hat ihr weh getan.

„Sie hat es nicht besser verdient! Ihr beide! Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für eine Sünde ihr vor Gott begeht?!", Robbie Ray ist aufgesprungen, Dolly sieht alles andere als fröhlich aus und Jacksons Mund ist eine gerade Linie. Seine Hände sind auf der Sofalehne zu Fäusten geballt. Wie kann diese Frau es nur wagen?!

„Eine Sünde? Haben Sie in letzter Zeit Mal in die Bibel geschaut, Lady?! Gott liebt _alle_ Menschen! Außerdem können Sie sich Ihre Sünde sonst wo hin stecken! Niemand geht so mit meiner Miley um!", ich schiebe mich vor sie und baue mich vor Vicky auf. Sie hat ihre Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und funkelt mich böse an. Sie ist etwas größer als ich, aber das schert mich nicht.

Alles, was ich will, ist sie-

Ruthie Stewart betritt in diesem Moment das Zimmer.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Wieso weint meine Enkelin...? Lilly, erklär mir das!", ich schlucke und wende mich von der großen Dunkelhaarigen ab und sehe Mamaw Stewart in die Augen. Miles krallt sich in meinen Rücken und mein Herz rutscht in meinen Bauch. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen.

„Fragen Sie doch ihre Tochter. Vicky will Ihnen bestimmt gerne erzählen, wieso sie ihre Nichte geschlagen hat. Huh, Vicky?" Ruthies Blick wird mit einem Mal kalt wie Stein. Sie dreht sich zu ihrer Tochter und macht einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu.

„Du hast Miley geschlagen?", ihre Stimme ist zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern gesenkt. Vicky sackt etwas in sich zusammen und ich sehe es mit Genugtuung. Ich nehme Miley wieder in meine Arme und sie presst ihr Gesicht in meinen Nacken. Sie weint. Ich presse meinen Kiefer zusammen, um diese unsägliche Frau nicht zu beschimpfen. Immerhin ist das immer noch Ruthies Haus.

„Mutter, du kannst sie doch nicht wirklich in... in dieser Untat unterstützen! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Was sie tun, ist falsch! In jeder nur erdenklichen Art und Weise! Du weißt, wie ich über so etwas denke!", Miststück. Das gibt dir nicht das Recht, meine Miley zu schlagen! Ich werde sie fertig machen. Sollte sie Miles nur noch einmal zu Nahe kommen... dann werde ich sie jagen und nieder strecken.

„Und du glaubst, das gibt dir die Befugnis, deine Nichte zu schlagen?!", Mrs. S ist so wütend, dass ihre Hände zittern. „Geh, Vicky. Geh und komm erst wieder, wenn du gelernt hast, mit den persönlichen Ansichten anderer Leute zu leben. Ja, ich unterstütze meine Enkelin." Sie öffnet noch einmal ihren Mund um ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen, aber Ruthie hält ihre Hand hoch.

Miley sieht zaghaft zu ihrer Tante, die uns beiden einen letzten angewiderten Blick schenkt und dann aus der Tür rauscht. Bobby Ray folgt ihr mit den beiden Jungs an der Hand, die keine Ahnung haben, wieso plötzlich alle so schlechte Laune haben und wieso ihre Cousine weint. Arme Kinder. Aufgezogen von einer so engstirnigen Mutter... Aber besser als gar keine, schätze ich.

Der Mann, der Mr. S zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht – und auch den gleichen Namen hat – kommt zurück und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Ruthie lässt Dampf ab, sie stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften und kommt dann zu Miley und mir. Meine Pop-Prinzessin hat sich ein wenig beruhigt, aber sie klammert sich immer noch an mich. Ruthie legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dann wendet sie sich an den Rest des Zimmers.

„Sonst hat keiner ein Problem mit unserer kleinen Miley, oder? Wenn das nämlich so wäre, dann müsste ich ihn aus dem Haus werfen." Sie fixiert für einige Sekunden ihren Sohn, dann seufzt sie leise, gibt Miles einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schulter und verschwindet zurück in die Küche.

Ich küsse Mileys Stirn und nehme sie mit aus dem Zimmer. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Ich bin sicher, diese ganze Sache mit ihrer Tante hat ihr mehr zugesetzt, als sie jetzt gezeigt hat. Das hat sie sicher viel tiefer getroffen, als Tränen sagen können. Ich schließe die Tür hinter uns und setze sie vorsichtig auf unser Bett. Ich drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss.

„Alles okay, Miles?", ich nehme ihre Hand und sie schaut mich mit immer noch vorhandenen Tränen in den Augen wütend an. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, bevor sie mir antwortet. Hart, unliebsam. Aber ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf.

„Sehe ich für dich aus, als ob _alles okay_ wäre?", ich nicke leicht und seufze leise, bevor ich meine Nase über ihre Wange streichen lasse und eine leise Entschuldigung in ihr Ohr flüstere. Sie schaut mich bedrückt an. „Tut mir Leid... ich hätte dich nicht anschnauzen sollen. Du kannst wirklich am wenigsten dafür.", sie streicht mit ihren Fingern über meinen Arm und lächelt leicht. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. „Ich bin nicht so stark wie du, das ist alles."

„Immer wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin...", ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und lasse sie unter ihr Sweatshirt gleiten. „... werde ich schwach und unsicher. Du zerstörst mich. Aber weißt du was...?", sie antwortet nicht. „Es ist mir egal, weil es mir gefällt." Ich drehe ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und küsse sie. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und drückt mich aufs Bett.

„Ich zerstöre dich? Wirklich?", sie lächelt kurz, bevor sie sich wieder über mich lehnt. Ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in meine Schultern und ich knurre leise, bevor ich meine Hände fest gegen ihre Haut presse. „Und es gefällt dir auch noch." Sie wischt sich über die Augen. Ihr Zeigefinger zieht eine lange Linie über meine Wange und ich weiß, dass sie dort einen roten Streifen zurück lässt, aber ich kümmere mich nicht darum. Mein Blut kocht.

Ich öffne den Zipper ihres Oberteils und streife es von ihrem Körper. Sie trägt ein T-Shirt darunter und ich lasse meine Finger wieder über ihren Rücken gleiten. Ihre Augen sind fest geschlossen und ihre Ellbogen liegen zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes. Wir sollten das nicht tun. Ich weiß genau, was sie vorhat. Aber die anderen sind immer noch unten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das hier leise von Statten gehen kann. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass eher das Gegenteil der Fall sein wird.

„Miles...", ich komme kaum zu Wort und eigentlich will ich auch gar nicht reden. „Miles... was ist... mit den... anderen..." Sie ignoriert meine Worte und zieht meinen Hoodie samt T-Shirt über meinen Kopf um mich anschließend wieder in die Matratze zu drücken. Ich öffne ihren Gürtel und ihre Hose. Ich rolle sie auf den Rücken und übernehme die Kontrolle, presse unsere Lippen erneut zusammen.

_Fuck the rest._

Mileys Lippen weich gegen meinen eigenen, so weich wie auch sonst wie bei jedem Kuss, öffnet sie ihren Mund, um meiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. „Lilly, ich brauche dich. Jetzt.", ich weiß ja, wir sollten das nicht tun, aber ich brauche sie auch. Das geht weiter als alles, was ich jemals gewollt habe. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich ihren Körper das erste Mal so berühren. Dieses Gefühl kann unmöglich falsch sein, Mileys Tante hat doch gar keine Ahnung.

Dabei ist es schon über eine Woche her, seit wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Und es blieb ja nicht bei diesem einen Mal. Miley gibt ein kleines Stöhnen von sich und es trifft mich mitten in den Magen. Tief, tief drin und ich hätte mich fast von ihr los gemacht. Wir sollten es nicht hier tun, wo jeder zuhören könnte. Im Haus ihrer Großmutter.

Als ich mich wirklich von ihr löse, obwohl ich sie eigentlich gleich wieder küssen will, werfe ich einen kleinen Blick auf meine Miley. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich in schnellen Atemzügen und ihr Haar ist über das Kissen verteilt, auf dem sie liegt. Sie sieht wunderschön aus. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemand Schöneres gesehen.

Sie stöhnt noch einmal, dieses Mal aber eher aus Protest, als wegen irgendetwas sonst. Ich küsse ihren Hals entlang und finde ihre Ader. Ihr Puls rast und ich sauge und lecke an dem Punkt zwischen Schulter und Nacken. Hitze breitet sich in mir aus, unaufhaltsam und hart. Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich verbrennen. Etwas zwischen meinen Beinen pocht unliebsam, mein Bauch zieht sich süß zusammen.

Mein Herz rast, Adrenalin in jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Ich erreiche ihr Schlüsselbein, meine Hände gleiten über ihren Bauch. Ich ziehe ihr das T-Shirt herunter, streiche über ihre Oberschenkel, ihr Körper selbst durch die Jeans so heiß unter meinen Fingern. Sie erzittert, als ich meine Fingernägel über ihren Hüftknochen kreisen lasse. Verlangen ist das einzige, was noch durch meine Adern pumpt. Das kann niemals Blut sein.

Ich kreise und kreise und Miley erzittert immer heftiger, bis sie einen leisen, wackeligen Seufzer entlässt. „Oh, _Gott_." Meine Lippen streifen wieder ihren Hals, zurück zu ihren Lippen. Miley hört auf zu zittern und meine Finger fahren zurück über ihren Bauch, über ihre Muskeln, zu ihrer Brust. Ich stütze mich jetzt völlig über sie und mein Zeigefinger zieht eine Linie über die nackte Haut an der Oberseite ihrer Brust.

„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht. Nichts wird das jemals ändern.", ihre Zunge windet sich um meine, als ich ihre Brust in meine Hand nehme und leicht massiere. Mit der anderen öffne ich ihren BH. Schneller, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte und das Stoffstück fällt zu Boden. Ich verlasse erneut ihren Mund und küsse meinen Weg hinunter. „Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich du mich machst..."

„Lilly...", ich stoppe gleich oberhalb ihrer Brustwarze, als sie anfängt nach Luft zu schnappen und als ich sie in den Mund nehme, saugt sie sie nur noch in scharfen Zügen ein. Meine rechte Hand wandert ihre Hüfte hinunter, die andere kommt zu ihrer nicht von meinem Mund besetzten Brust. Miley ist wunderschön und perfekt, wenn sie halbnackt und nach Luft schnappend vor mir liegt und sich nach meinen Berührungen sehnt. Ich bin auf dem höchsten Grade erregt, meine Nervenenden gespitzt.

Mileys Brust hat sich sofort in meinen Mund erhoben, als ich meine Lippen auf sie gedrückt habe, aber sie presst sich immer stärker gegen mich, als ich meine Zunge umher kreisen lasse. Ich lasse mich von ihren Geräuschen leiten, je nachdem, was ihr am besten gefällt.

Mein Bein liegt zwischen Mileys, aber ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht zum Einsatz kommen lassen. Ich ziehe es weiter nach oben und presse es gegen Mileys Mitte. Ich ziehe ihre Jeans herunter und lasse meine gleich neben ihre fallen. Ich presse mein Knie gegen sie und bin überrascht, wie heiß sie ist. Und als ich mich noch stärker gegen sie presse, wie feucht.

Ihre Stimme wird lauter, als ich es immer schneller gegen sie rocken lasse. Sie atmet jetzt nur noch wackelig und schlingt ihre Arme um meine Schultern. „...Lilly." Sie spricht zwischen unterbrochenen Atemzügen. „Bitte, ich _brauche_ dich... _In_ mir." Ich würde ihr alles geben, was sie will, wenn sie so mit mir spricht. Meine Lippen formen sich an ihrer Brust zu einem Lächeln, als ich mein Bein fest gegen sie presse. „Oh."

Ich werfe ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor ich ihren Slip herunter ziehe und ihn auf den Boden gleiten lasse. Es ist egal wohin. Mein Hand streicht herunter zur Oberseite ihrer Oberschenkel und meine Finger streifen sie. Sie wimmert leise. Weich und direkt in mein überreiztes Ohr.

Mein Finger gleitet einmal durch Mileys Hitze und findet dann einen festen Rhythmus. Sie stöhnt jetzt in einer höheren Tonlage als zuvor und ich knurre leicht. Sie presst sich noch näher an mich, ihr Körper zu heiß unter meiner Haut. Mein Körper schreit. Wenn uns jetzt jemand hört...

Ich finde ihre Öffnung und lasse einen Finger in sie gleiten, höre dann für eine Sekunde lang auf mich zu bewegen, als ich bemerke, wie Mileys Hüfte unter mir bockt. Schweiß steht auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Fingernägel graben sich in meine Haut. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. Ich schiebe meinen Mittelfinger immer wieder in sie hinein, schneller. Und doch zurückhaltend. Vier mal, fünf, sechs, siebenachtneun. Ich werde immer schneller.

Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören, selbst wenn das Zimmer jetzt in Flammen aufgehen würde, ich könnte mich nicht von ihr trennen. Auch wenn es sich ohnehin schon so anfühlt, als würden wir beide verbrennen. Sie stöhnt immer lauter unter mir und ich versiegle ihre Lippen mit meinen eigenen. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens versuchen, das ganze irgendwie unter Verschluss zu halten.

Ich werde noch schneller und ihre Hüfte bewegt sich im gleichen Rhythmus wie mein Finger. Ich lasse einen Zweiten hinzukommen. Immer schneller und immer schneller. So wie eine Achterbahn. Sie braucht mich jetzt. Sie braucht mich, sie muss das vergessen. Es ist nicht falsch, was wir tun. Wir lieben uns, es ist nicht falsch. Es könnte nie falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlt.

Ihre Hüfte beginnt schließlich unkontrolliert gegen meine Hand zu bocken, aber ich bin mit ihr noch nicht fertig. Ich presse meine Handfläche gegen ihre Mitte und reibe hart dagegen. Immer und immer weiter. Lasse meine Finger langsamer werden, presse dafür härter und tiefer. Ich will, dass dieses Gefühl für sie anhält. So lange wie möglich. Dass es niemals endet.

Ihre Atemzüge werden immer abgehackter und unstetiger, als ich meine Handfläche gegen sie drücke und mehr Druck erzeuge. Ich lasse meine Finger wieder schneller werden. Und dann ist es soweit. Miley krümmt und bockt unter mir und mit einem „Oh... Lilly.", spüre ich, wie sie kommt.

Ihr ganzer Körper ist unglaublich angespannt und gegen mich gepresst, als sie zittert und dann wieder aufs Bett zurück sinkt und schwer atmet. Ich küsse ihr Kinn und lecke meine Finger ab, bevor ich sie angrinse. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich immer noch schnell und fest, aber langsam kommt sie wieder zur Ruhe.

Ich streiche mit meinem Handrücken über ihre Wange und lächele sie liebevoll an.

„Du bist wunderschön, Miles. So wunderschön... Bleib immer bei mir.", ich lege meine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter und atme den süßen Duft ihres Körpers ein. Ich bin süchtig und sie ist meine Droge. Ich kriege nicht genug von ihr. Niemals. Das hier kann einfach nicht falsch sein.

„Für immer, Lil. Und... wenn das hier wirklich eine Sünde ist... dann ist es mir egal, ob ich in die Hölle komme, solange du nur mit mir dort bist. Ich liebe dich.", ihre Stimme klingt glücklich und zufrieden. Aber vor allem befriedigt. Ich kichere und nicke, bevor ich mich neben sie lege und die Decke über uns werfe. Sie kuschelt sich an mich und ihre Hand schiebt sich über meinen Körper. Mein BH fällt zu Boden. „Meine Runde, Lils."

Sie rollt mich auf meinen Rücken, bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann.

_Für diese Sünde würde ich sterben._


	32. Steh zu mir

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 32 – Steh zu mir**

Die Arme um den eigenen Körper geschlungen stand sie da und begutachtete die Szenerie vor ihr. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber trotzdem konnte sie sich ein kleines, unschuldiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war kalt draußen, eisig kalt und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie am Abend frieren würde. Zum Glück würde sie ja einen warmen, angenehmen Körper neben sich liegen haben, der ihr Wärme spenden konnte.

So wie die letzte Nacht und die Nacht zuvor. Lilly war ihr persönliches Wärmekissen geworden. Ein besonders weiches Kissen, so wunderbar vertraut und auch noch gut riechend. Miley schmunzelte in sich hinein, als sie dabei zusah, wie ihre feste Freundin auf den Rücken ihres Vaters sprang und ihm eine handvoll Schnee ins Gesicht drücke.

Jackson konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Sich den Bauch haltend, fiel er auf den Hintern und reagierte viel zu langsam auf das, was ihn ebenfalls erwarten würde. Auch, wenn er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Das Funkeln in Lillys Augen verriet jedem, der näher hingesehen hätte, dass der Junge – genau wie sein Vater – nicht um seinen Anteil Schnee herum kommen würde.

Jacksons Gesicht machte schneller Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Boden unter ihm, als es ihm sicher lieb gewesen wäre und nun konnte auch die Brünette nicht länger an sich halten. Sie lachte zwar hinter vorgehaltener Hand, trotzdem konnten die Ohren der Blondine sie nicht überhören und fast befürchtete sie, die Nächste zu sein.

In der Tat grinste Lilly im nächsten Moment schelmisch und kam langsamen Schrittes auf Miley zu, die sich leicht unsicher von ihr entfernte. Ihre Lacher waren abgestorben. „Was hast du vor, Lils? Weißt du denn nicht, dass man seiner Freundin nichts antut?" Lilly kicherte nur.

„Ach, Miles. Du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich würde dir doch niemals weh tun...", sie streckte eine Hand aus, aber bevor Miley auch nur entscheiden konnte, ob sie sie überhaupt ergreifen wollte, warfen sich zwei ungehaltene Gestalten auf den Rücken ihrer Freundin. Unsanft vom Boden gehoben schwebte die Blondine für einige Sekunden in der Luft, bevor sie in den Schnee unterhalb der großen Eiche neben dem Haus geworfen wurde.

Lilly landete mit dem Kopf voran im Schnee.

Robbie Ray und Jackson schlugen ein und Miley schüttelte unverständlich mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte nie verstanden, wieso manche Leute Spaß daran hatten, andere mit Schnee zu bewerfen oder sie '_ein zu seifen_'. Etwas desorientiert in der Gegend herum guckend, kam Lilly wieder zum Vorschein. Ihr Blick klärte sich auf und sie funkelte die beiden Männer böse an, die immer noch lachten.

Miley – die einen neuerlichen Angriff seitens der Skaterin witterte – schritt auf sie zu und zog sie am Arm auf die Füße. Sie hatte seit dem Vorfall mit ihrer Tante und den paar Stunden Zärtlichkeit mit Lilly noch keine Zeit mit ihr allein gehabt. Beim Gedanken an Vicky legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihre Seele. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihre Tante so sein konnte.

Lilly wandte den Blick von den beiden Stewarts ab und zog dann Miley an der Hand hinter sich her. Miley wusste, dass die Surferin nicht wirklich wütend auf die zwei war, sie stellte sich nur beleidigt. Außerdem hatte sie ohnehin nicht das Bedürfnis, sie zu stoppen. Sie würde einfach folgen, ein paar ruhige Momente mit ihrer Lilly verbringen. Fern ihrer Familie, fern ihrer Tante und all den Problemen.

Es war ein schöner, klarer Tag. In der Nacht hatte es geschneit und die ganze Landschaft in eine noch tiefere Schneeschicht eingehüllt. Lilly schien es nicht zu stören. Sie trug unter ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke einen dicken Hoodie und ihre Schwimmshorts hatte sie in Jeans umgetauscht.

Vom Angriff der Männer hatte Lilly immer noch Schnee in den Haaren und als sie außer Sichtweite der beiden waren, schubste Miley die Blondine gegen einen nahen Baum und machte sich an ihr zu schaffen. Sie strich die Strähnen zur Seite und entfernte den Schnee ohne große Probleme.

Lillys Augen waren geschlossen. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass das verdammt hinterhältig von den beiden war? Mir einfach auf den Rücken zu springen...", Lilly setzte einen kleinen Schmollmund auf. Ihre Unterlippe leicht hervor gestreckt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, sah sie aus wie ein kleines Kind, dem man seinen Lutscher weg genommen hatte.

„Ach, du meinst, so wie du vorher bei Daddy? Abgesehen davon, ja. Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu...", sie schmiegte sich gegen ihre Skaterin und legte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Halsbeuge. Die Surferin schlang ihre Arme um die Brünette und presste ihre Wange gegen Mileys Stirn. „Gott sei Dank bist du mitgekommen, Lil. Ich hätte mich sonst zu Tode gelangweilt."

„Dito. Ohne dich ist mein Leben ziemlich trostlos.", sie stieß sich von dem Baum weg und legte ihren Arm um Mileys Schulter, als sie ihren Weg durch die Kälte fortsetzten. Miley steuerte Lilly in Richtung eines kleinen, abgelegenen Weges, der von vereisten Bäumen umgeben war und im Sonnenlicht des Morgens schimmerte. Sie hatte sich immer schon gewünscht, einmal mit ihrer Liebe hier hindurch zu gehen. Schon als sie ganz klein gewesen war.

Dieser Weg bedeutete ihr so viel. Er war eine der letzten Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter, die Miley sich noch zu gestand. Normalerweise machte der Gedanke an sie sie nur wütend und traurig. Aber nicht hier... hier war alles anders. Hier war sie mit ihr entlang gerannt. Als Kind, als ihre Mutter noch eine ganze, funktionierende Lunge hatte.

Miley schenkte Lilly einen kurzen Blick von der Seite und verstand nicht, wie ihr jemals etwas so Gutes hatte passieren können. Das Licht der Morgensonne schien sich in Lillys blondem Haar zu verfangen, machte ihre Gesichtszüge schärfer, kantiger und hüllte ihre Liebe in klarere Konturen. Die türkisen Orkane schimmerten voll Leben, Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Und die Pop-Prinzessin rannte los, packte Lillys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie war diesen Weg nicht mehr entlang gerannt, seit ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht. Aber Lilly hatte ihr Leben wieder ganz gemacht, hatte es geheilt, ein fehlendes Stück eingesetzt. Den freien Platz in ihrem Herzen wieder aufgefüllt.

Sie würde ihre Mutter immer vermissen, aber Lilly linderte den Schmerz. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu der Skaterin, die versuchte Schritt zu halten – offenbar auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt – und schenkte ihr das breiteste Lächeln, was sie aufbringen konnte. Lillys rechter Mundwinkel zog sich sanft in die Höhe und ihre Lippen formten Worte. '_Ich liebe dich_'.

Miley blieb erst stehen, als der Weg sich einem Ende zuneigte und den Blick auf einen kleinen, abgesonderten Spielplatz mit Wiese preisgab. Sie waren allein. Ihre Hand war fest in Lillys verschlungen, die Wärme in sich aufnehmend. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich gegen Lillys Schulter und küsste ihre Wange. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber allein die Vorstellung an das verträumte Gesicht der Skaterin, was sie immer trug, wann auch immer Miley sie küsste, schickte eine wohliges Kribbeln durch ihre Knochen.

„Hier haben Jackson und ich immer gespielt, wenn wir Mamaw besucht haben. Das ist so viele Jahre her, aber es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen.", sie zog Lilly mit sich zu der kleinen Kinderrutsche und ließ ihre Hand über das alte Gerüst gleiten. „Da hat meine Mutter noch gelebt."

Die Surferin drückte ihre Hand und Miley sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie sagte nichts. Also ergriff Miley erneut das Wort. „Wenn ich später Mal Kinder habe, dann bringe ich sie ganz bestimmt hierher. Dann können sie hier spielen, wenn wir Mamaw besuchen gehen..." Lillys Augen blitzten auf.

„Das lässt sich ganz bestimmt einrichten, Miles. Schließlich sollen unsere Kinder nur im besten Umfeld aufwachsen, nicht wahr?", bei diesen Worte jagte es der Brünetten einen Schauer über den Rücken. _Unsere Kinder_. Die Art und Weise, wie Lilly über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft sprach, sendete so viele verschiedene Signale durch ihren ganzen Körper.

Sie war überrascht, dass überhaupt Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen.

„Willst du denn überhaupt Kinder, Lil?", Lilly schlenderte durch den Schnee und besah sich die Schaukel näher, bevor sie sich in sie hinein setzte. Miley schluckte und räusperte sich leicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Du scheinst nicht... der Typ für kleine Kinder zu sein."

„Ich glaube, ich würde eine ziemlich gute Mutter abgeben. Meinst du nicht? Ich könnte den Kleinen alles beibringen. Wie man sich in der großen, weiten Welt so schlägt.", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und dieses Mal nahm die Pop-Prinzessin sie, ohne zu zögern. „Außerdem... wer würde denn zu Kindern mit dir nein sagen, Miles. Dann wäre ich doch eine schöne Idiotin." Lilly küsste ihren Handrücken.

Miley wurde rot. Sie waren gerade erst 18, aber trotzdem schien die Vorstellung von Kindern mit ihrer Lilly weniger Angst einflößend, als sie erwartet hatte. Die Skaterin schien sich bei allem, was sie tat, so sicher zu sein. Es war gleichzeitig entwaffnend und bewundernswert.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, also durchsuchte sie ihr Gehirn nach etwas, was sie sagen konnte. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Etwas, was Lilly selbst vorgeschlagen hatte. „Hey, Lil. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit diesem Schneemann, den du unbedingt mit mir bauen wolltest..."

•◘○

Es ist der Abend vor unserer Abreise und Miley und ich haben uns auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt. Ich habe uns in eine Decke gewickelt, den Fernseher angeschaltet und Jackson angewiesen, uns Popcorn zu machen. Was er – erstaunlicherweise – sogar in die Wege geleitet hat.

Ich sage in die Wege geleitet, weil er es nicht wirklich gemacht hat. Er hat seine Großmutter darum gebeten, uns etwas zu machen und fürsorglich, wie sie nunmal eben ist, hat sie uns die fetteste Schüssel Popcorn gemacht, die ich jemals in meinem kurzen Leben gesehen habe! Sie ist inzwischen halb geleert worden und wir beide sind satt und zufrieden.

Ich gebe zu, ich könnte auch kaum zufriedener sein, selbst wenn wir keines gehabt hätten. Miley und ich sind zusammen und sie hat sich einigermaßen von den Strapazen erholt, die ihre Tante ihr bereitet hat. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie jemand so über seine Nichte denken kann. Wenn ich jemals eine Nichte habe, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich niemals so werde wie diese seltsame, alte, verbitterte Frau.

Aber mal davon ausgehend, dass mich ohnehin nichts mehr schocken kann... wird das sowieso niemals passieren. Ich hoffe nur, meine Kinder werden keine Probleme in der Schule bekommen, nur weil sie zwei Mütter haben... ich weiß, wie grausam kleine Kinder sein können. Meine kleinen Mileys sollen glücklich werden...

Unser kleines Gespräch im Schnee hat mich wirklich nachdenklich gemacht. Ich hätte wirklich nichts gegen kleine Mileys. Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht, aber irgendwann sicher. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren als die Mutter meiner Kinder wünschen. Da gibt es doch jetzt diese tolle, neue Erfindung... ich muss mich mal schlau machen in nächster Zeit.

Miley nestelt mit ihrer Nase an meinem Kinn und ein kleines, feines Lächeln umspielt meinen Mund, als ich sie noch näher an mich drücke. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich ich mich gerade fühle. Ich kann endlich eine ganz normale Beziehung mit Miles führen. Jeder in diesem Haus weiß über uns Bescheid und keiner hat etwas gegen uns...

Ich seufzte glücklich.

Trotzdem war es schon irgendwie peinlich, sich am Abend zu den anderen an den Esstisch zu setzen, nachdem wir oben miteinander geschlafen hatten und nicht genau wussten, ob uns irgendjemand gehört hatte. Miley hat sich ständig nervös umgesehen, bis ihre Großmutter sie schließlich besorgt gefragt hatte, was denn nun mit ihr los sei.

Es war so süß mit anzusehen, wie sie rot wurde und dann anfing zu stammeln. Wenn irgendjemand etwas mitbekommen haben sollte, dann sind sie aber auf jeden Fall ziemlich gut darin, es zu verbergen. Ich hoffe wirklich inständig, die mussten sich nicht verstellen. Ich habe nämlich wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, meine sexuelle Beziehung zu Miles an die große Glocke zu hängen.

Nein, das muss nicht sein.

Ich höre das Telefon im Nebenraum klingeln, aber ich ignoriere es. Nicht mein Haus, nicht meine Angelegenheit. Irgendwo wird schon jemand herum laufen, der den Hörer abnimmt... Miley schaut in Richtung des Geräusches und wartet darauf, dass jemand ran geht. Ich wette, sie ist drauf und dran, selbst ran zu gehen.

Das Klingen stirbt ab und ihr Körper entspannt sich. „Morgen sind wir schon wieder zu Hause, Miles. Und dann geht die Schule bald wieder los...", ich streiche sanft über ihren Oberarm und lächele angesichts der Gänsehaut, die sich fast sofort bildet. „Bist du bereit dafür?"

„Bereit für was, Lil? Für ein neues Jahr an Langeweile und trockenem Schulstoff? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob man dafür bereit sein sollte.", sie gähnt und kuschelt sich noch näher an mich. Ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schulter und streiche mit meiner Nase über ihr Ohr.

„Nein, Miles. Ich meine für die anderen. Oder hast du immer noch nicht vor, ihnen von uns zu erzählen...? Du kannst mich nicht ewig unter den Teppich kehren, Schatz. Ich kann dich nicht die ganze Zeit _nicht_ anfassen... Das schaffe ich einfach nicht mehr.", das ist ein Gespräch, was überfällig war. Will sie jetzt wirklich mit mir zusammen sein? Egal, was die anderen sagen?

„Ich will dich nicht unter den Teppich kehren, Lil...", und jetzt kommt das große _aber._ „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar komme, wenn die anderen mich so ansehen, wie Tante Vicky." Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Sache sie aus der Bahn werfen wird. Ich seufze leise und nicke. Ich ziehe meinen Arm zu mir zurück. „Es tut mir Leid, Lil. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein..."

„Nur nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Nur, wenn wir zwei alleine sind und du dir sicher bist, dass dich auch ja niemand dabei erwischen kann, wie du es mit deiner besten Freundin treibst.", meine Stimme klingt bitter und spitz. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, aber ich stehe auf und werfe die Decke von meinem Rücken. Vielleicht reagiere ich über. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich ihr Zeit geben werde. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es weniger weh tut.

„Lil, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Jetzt bleib doch stehen.", mit eisernen Schritten in Richtung Tür verschwunden stehe ich jetzt an der Treppe und sehe zu unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer hoch. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. „Lilly. Lilly! Du hast das falsch verstanden!"

Wir stehen uns jetzt im Zimmer gegenüber. Sie hat die Tür geschlossen und starrt mich mit großen Augen an. In sieben Tagen sind wir acht Wochen zusammen, zwei Monate. Der 17. Januar. Kann ich da nicht erwarten, dass sie sich nicht mehr für mich schämt, wenn wir zusammen sind? Kann ich da nicht erwarten, dass wir eine offene Beziehung führen. Zwei verdammte Monate!

„Spar's dir, Miley. Ich bin nicht dumm. Vielleicht hatte Rachel doch Recht...", ich stelle mich ans Fenster und drücke meine Stirn gegen das eiskalte Glas. Eventuell wird es meine Kopfschmerzen sicher mindern. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich heute Nacht unten auf der Couch schlafe." Ich packe meine Schlafsachen vom Bett, aber sie versperrt mir meinen Weg.

„Nein, Rachel hat nicht Recht! Lilly, ich _liebe_ dich! Ich habe bloß... Angst.", sie legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und drückt mich zurück zum Bett. Jetzt schwimmen ihre Augen in Tränen, mein Herz bekommt einen Riss. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren..." Als die erste Träne fällt, ziehe ich sie in meine Arme.

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter und ich schlucke.

„Miley... du wirst mich nicht verlieren.", ein ferner Schmerz in meinem Rücken sagt mir, dass sie ihre Fingernägel in meine Haut bohrt. Aber ich mache mich nicht von ihr los. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass das alles neu für dich ist und ich weiß auch, dass ich es dir versprochen habe... Aber..."

Meine Stimme bricht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das verkraftest, wenn sie dich so ansehen. Ich fürchte mich davor. Ich weiß, dass es nicht weniger wird, wenn ich warte. Aber ich kann es mir doch wenigstens einreden, oder? Je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto unwirklicher wird es doch...", sie hat Angst. Sie hat die Angst, die mich auch gefangen hielt. Nur, dass ich in den Käfig geschubst wurde, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen machen konnte.

Aber Miley soll das nicht passieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miles. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe... Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich kann warten. Es tut mir Leid.", ich streiche durch ihre Haare und spüre, wie sie mit ihrem Kopf schüttelt.

„Du kannst nicht ewig auf mich warten, Lil.", etwas sticht mir spitz ins Herz. Will sie jetzt mit mir Schluss machen? „Du hast Recht... Ich sollte mich meiner Angst stellen. Für dich.", ich will protestieren, aber sie legt einen schlanken Finger auf meinen Mund. „Für uns, für mich. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Lilly Truscott und du bist die einzige, die wirklich zählt."

Sanft ihren Finger küssend schließe ich meine Augen und festige meinen Griff um sie. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie das jetzt nicht tut, weil sie denkt, sie muss mir einen Gefallen tun. Ich will zwar endlich ihre Hand auch in der Öffentlichkeit halten und sie nah an mich drücken, wenn andere dabei sind... aber ich will sie auch nicht in etwas hinein stoßen. Argh! Das ist alles so verworren.

Ich weiß, ich sollte das Richtige tun und ihr jetzt sagen, dass sie das nicht zu tun muss... aber ich bin egoistisch. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sie auch nur einen weiteren Tag durch die Straßen geht und jeder denkt, sie wäre noch zu haben...

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie verrückt es mich macht, wenn dich diese vielen Kerle anstarren.", ich flüstere in ihr Ohr. „Ich kann es kaum ertragen, wenn ich dabei zusehen muss, wenn sie mit dir flirten und ich ganz genau weiß, dass du eigentlich mir gehören solltest. Ich will deine Hand halten, Miles. Ohne, dass ich Angst haben muss, dass uns irgendjemand sieht. Ich will dich einfach nur lieben. Sodass es alle sehen können, wie wichtig du mir bist."

Sie löst sich von mir und setzt sich auf unser Bett, nimmt meine Hände. Es stehen neue Tränen in ihren Augen und ich gehe sanft in die Knie. „Ich will nicht, dass du weinst, Miles. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zum Weinen zu bringen.", ich küsse ihr Knie und ihre Hand. „Verzeih mir bitte." Ich knie zwischen ihren Beinen und sehe zu ihr auf.

Sie bringt ein kleines Lächeln zustande und zieht eine Hand aus meiner, um sich über ihre Augen zu wischen. Wir haben vielleicht einen steinigen Weg vor uns, aber wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich sie auf Händen tragen, auch wenn ich selbst dabei Barfuß bleiben werde.

„Ich überstehe das schon irgendwie... Immerhin hab ich doch dich. Was soll mir da schon groß passieren.", sie zieht mich auf die Füße und ich lasse mich neben sie sinken. Ich genieße ihre Nähe und Wärme. Ich kann in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich immer noch nicht sicher ist.

„Wenn dir irgendjemand zu nahe tritt... Dann möchte ich, dass du mir das sagst. Dann werde ich nämlich mal mit diesem jemand reden oder ihm gegebenenfalls in den Hintern treten. Ich möchte nicht, dass dich die ganze Sache zerfrisst... Ich will für dich da sein."

Seufzend legt sie sich zurück aufs Bett und schließt sanft ihre Augen. Ich beobachte sie. Ich hoffe nur, ich tue das Richtige. Es sollte ihre Entscheidung sein, nicht meine, wann sie es den anderen erzählen will. Und nach der Sache mit ihrer Tante... vielleicht sollte ich es ihr doch lieber ausreden. Ich kann mich zurücknehmen... Nein, ich _sollte_ mich zurücknehmen!

Meine Finger gleiten fast geisterhaft über ihren Bauch und ich beuge mich über sie. „Miles. Du solltest besser nochmal darüber nachdenken, bevor du den anderen von uns beiden erzählt.", ich küsse sie sanft und verewige dieses Gefühl in meinem Gehirn. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich dazu zwingst. Ich sollte dich nicht dazu drängen, ich... ich will nur das beste für dich, für uns."

„Ist schon okay, Lils. Lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln. Immerhin haben wir bald unser zweimonatiges Jubiläum. Lass uns was planen, ja?", ich kann fühlen, wie müde sie ist. Ihre Stimme wird immer leiser und leiser. Sie öffnet ihre Augen nicht mehr und wenige Minuten später ist sie eingeschlafen.

Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, ziehe ich sie um und lege sie unter die Decke. Ich beobachte sie, berühre sie aber nicht. Sie sieht so zufrieden aus, wenn sie schläft. Viel zufriedener, als wenn sie wach ist. Als wenn sie mit mir zusammen ist. Ich tue ihr ständig weh... ich bringe sie andauernd zum Weinen.

Ich frage mich manchmal, was sie überhaupt in mir sieht.

•◘○

Es war noch genau ein Tag, bis die Schule wieder anfangen würde und Miley war alles andere, als erpicht darauf. Sie hatte Lilly zwar gesagt, dass sie mit den anderen fertig werden könnte, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Es war wahrscheinlich kindisch anzunehmen, dass die anderen noch nicht davon wussten. Immerhin hatten viele die beiden am Ballabend gesehen.

Trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen. Was, wenn die anderen nicht akzeptierten, wenn sie genauso reagierten wie ihre Tante Vicky? Miley erzitterte ungewollt und schloss für einige Sekunden ihre Augen. Sie waren zurück in Malibu, aber das Wetter kam Miley kälter vor, als gewöhnlich und die Sonne schien etwas von ihrem Glanz verloren zu haben.

Seufzend beobachtete sie, wie Lilly und ihr Vater den Rasen mähten. Robbie Ray stand etwas weiter abseits und goss die Blumen vor der Veranda, auf der Miley gerade saß. Lillys Vater sah besser aus, als sonst. Aber vielleicht bildete die Brünette sich das auch nur ein, den Umständen entsprechend, unter denen sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Bei der Erinnerung an Lillys Ausraster fing ihr Herz jedes Mal an, doppelt so schnell zu schlagen und es schickte kalte Schauer durch ihr System. Aber jetzt lachte Lilly. Sie war so fröhlich, wie Miley sie schon lange nicht erlebt hatte. Ausgelassen und... einfach glücklich?

Wenigstens Lilly schien mit ihrem Leben zufrieden.

Miley war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wieso Mr. Truscott bei ihnen zu Besuch war. Vielleicht mochte es daran liegen, dass Lilly inzwischen wirklich fast bei ihnen eingezogen war. Oder vielleicht, dass sich Lilly mit ihm nicht mehr zu Hause treffen wollte, wegen des Dramas mit ihrem Bruder, von dem Lilly ihr im Nachhinein erzählt hatte.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf der Hand ab und sah dabei zu, wie Lilly ihrem Vater einen kleinen Stoß gegen die Schulter versetzte und dann grinste. Tobias Truscott streckte seiner Tochter die Zunge raus. Sie wirkten nicht wirklich wie Vater und Tochter. Eher wie alte Freunde.

„Alles okay, Miles?", ihr Vater ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank vor dem Haus nieder. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal kommen sehen, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken über Lilly gefangen gewesen. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und fuhr fort, ihrer Freundin zuzusehen. „Probleme mit Lilly?"

Miley zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich nicht. Wir haben nur morgen wieder Schule und.. na ja, Lilly ist es Leid, zu warten.", Robbie Ray nahm die Hand seiner Tochter und sah sie eindringlich und besorgt von der Seite an.

„Worauf zu warten, Miles? Sie will dich doch nicht zu... _du weißt schon was_ zwingen, oder? Denn wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann muss ich wirklich noch ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr führen. Niemand zwingt meine Tochter zu... zu...", Miley kicherte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Daddy. Lilly _zwingt_ mich nicht zum Sex.", sie war drauf und dran ihm zu erzählen, dass er diese Sorge von seiner Liste streichen konnte, besann sich aber eines Besseren. „Ich bin in der Schule noch nicht wirklich.. _out_. Und Lilly wartet darauf, dass sie sich auch endlich in der Schule wie meine Freundin benehmen darf und nicht nur Zuhause." Sie seufzte wieder. Sie schien das in letzter Zeit öfters zu machen.

„Hat sie dir gedroht, dich zu verlassen?", Miley sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Nein, Daddy... Sie hat mit sogar gesagt, dass ich es nicht machen muss, wenn ich noch nicht bereit dafür bin. Sie hat sich hundert Mal bei mir entschuldigt, dass sie sich so aufgeführt hat... Aber ich weiß, dass es ihr weh tut, dass ich nicht zu ihr stehe.", Lilly lehnte gegen Robbie Rays Pickup-Truck und starrte in ihre Richtung, während sie ihrem Vater zuhörte.

Sie schenkte Miley ein warmes Lächeln.

„Miles, das ist ein großer Schritt. Lilly wird verstehen, dass du lieber noch etwas warten willst. Immerhin hat sie fast fünf Monate darauf gewartet, dass du dich in sie verliebst. Außerdem... hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie genau dasselbe durchgemacht hat, bevor sie allen von sich erzählt hat? Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich erst einmal sie fragen, wie sie damit klar gekommen ist.", er sah auf seine Uhr und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter, bevor er aufstand. „Ich gehe jetzt Mittagessen kochen. Sag den Raubtieren bitte Bescheid, dass sie gleich gefüttert werden."

Er zwinkerte, dann verschwand er durch die Tür ins Haus.

Er hatte Recht. Sie sollte Lilly danach fragen, wie sie mit ihrer Angst fertig geworden war. Die starke Lilly konnte ja nicht immer stark gewesen sein. Miley konnte sich eine kleine Lilly gar nicht vorstellen. Eine schwache, schüchterne Lilly, die niemals das sagte, was sie dachte. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihr.

Eine weiche Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie aufschrecken. Was war nur los mit ihr, dass sie ständig so abgeschnitten von der Welt war? Die Hand gehörte zu einer besorgt drein blickenden Skaterin, die sich neben Miley gesetzt und offenbar mit ihr geredet hatte. Miley räusperte sich leicht.

„Um, tut mir Leid, Lil. Was hast du gesagt?", Lilly strich eine lose Haarsträhne von Mileys Wange und die Pop-Prinzessin wurde rot, als sie Lillys warmen, verliebten Blick bemerkte. Die Blondine schaffte es immer wieder, dass Mileys Beine zu Pudding reduziert wurden.

„Nichts wirklich Wichtiges... ich wollte nur wissen, wieso du in die Gegend starrst und meinem Dad nicht Auf Wiedersehen gesagt hast.", Lillys Hand fand Mileys und ihre Finger verkreuzten sich automatisch. Den Kopf auf Lillys Schulter ablegend, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal, dass Lilly und sie allein waren und das Mr. Truscott verschwunden war.

„Wo ist er denn hin? Er war doch eben noch da.", Lilly kicherte.

„Er ist vor zehn Minuten gegangen. Ich hab den Rasenmäher zurück gebracht und na ja... du hast immer noch irgendwo hin gestarrt. Und da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht.", sie kratzte sich an der Nase und richtete ihren Blick gen Boden. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Mileys Lippen.

„Mir geht's gut, Lil. Ich hab nur nachgedacht." Von drinnen hörten sie Robbie Rays Ruf, aber sie bewegten sich nicht. „Ach ja, Daddy wollte deinen Vater eigentlich zum Essen mit uns einladen. Wieso ist er denn schon weg? Ich wollte mir noch ein besseres Bild von ihm machen..."

„Er muss arbeiten. Seine Ferien sind leider nicht so lang wie unsere.", Lillys Nase an ihrem Hals ließ die Brünette zusammen fahren. „Du bist so verspannt. Ich wüsste da was, was dich garantiert entspannen würde." Eine warme, große Hand strich unverkennbar über Mileys Oberschenkel, aber sie war schon seit dem Trip nicht mehr in der Stimmung für Sex.

„Daddy wartet bestimmt schon. Komm, wir gehen essen.", die Pop-Prinzessin sprang auf, packte Lilly an der Hand und zog sie ins Haus. Lilly wirkte perplex, sie sagte aber nichts. Lilly sagte nie etwas dazu, wenn Miley sich seltsam verhielt. Erst im Nachhinein, wenn Miley kein Entkommen hatte. Trotzdem verschaffte eben das ihr noch Zeit. Zeit, um über das nachzudenken, was sie sagen wollte.

Lilly lag auf Mileys Bett und warf einen kleinen Schaumstoffball immer wieder hoch in die Luft und fing ihn dann wieder auf. Miley saß an ihrem Computer. Es hatte sich eine drückende Stille zwischen ihnen gebildet. Ein kaltes Schweigen, das keiner von ihnen zu brechen in der Lage schien. Lilly dachte wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment darüber nach, was sie dieses Mal falsch gemacht hatte.

Miley seufzte leise, beendete ihr Programm und drehte ihren Stuhl in Richtung der Skaterin, die sie nicht ansah und auch keine Anzeichen von sich gab, dass sie Miley überhaupt gehört hatte. Das war neu, normalerweise sorgte sich die Blondine ohne Ende um sie. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass sie selbst Schuld daran hatte, weil sie nicht mit ihrer Freundin über die ganze Sache redete.

„Lil?", die Surferin sah immer noch nicht auf, aber der Ball rollte zu Boden.

„Du bist sauer auf mich... ich dachte, wir waren uns einig darüber, dass ich eine Idiotin war und dass du es nicht machen musst, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich kann nicht mehr machen, als mich zu entschuldigen.", Miley blinzelte leicht. Der Ausdruck von Schuld auf Lillys Gesicht brachte sie dazu, endlich aufzustehen und zu der Skaterin zu gehen.

Sie nahm Lillys weiche Hand und starrte ihr jetzt direkt in die Augen. Lilly wandte ihren Blick nicht ab. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich denke... ich muss einfach ins kalte Wasser springen morgen. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht." Lilly setzte sich auf und schenkte ihr einen eindringlichen Blick.

„Miley, du bist offensichtlich noch nicht bereit für diesen Schritt und ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass du das nicht für mich machst, okay? Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn einem diese Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen wird. Das ist kein schönes Gefühl... ich hatte bloß vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt.", sie küsste Mileys Wange und sah dann wieder weg.

„Wie meinst du das?", die Brünette suchte verzweifelt Lillys Blick.

„Dass mich niemand gefragt hat, ob ich mich outen will oder nicht.", ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Es gab leider ein Leck in der Reihe von Leuten, denen ich meine Seele anvertraut habe. Und am nächsten Tag wussten es alle.", sie schnippte leicht mit dem Finger.

„Wer? Wer würde dir denn so etwas antun? Und wieso?", Miley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man so etwas Gemeines tun konnte. Lilly musste diesem jemand wohl sehr vertraut haben... Sie strich mit einem Finger durch Lillys blondes Haar und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Wieso? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso er das getan hat. Vielleicht hatte er einfach was gegen Lesben, keine Ahnung. Homophobe Leute soll es ja geben, Miles.", Mileys Gehirn schlug zu ihrer Tante. „Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht, dass dir dasselbe passiert, wie mir. Also... lass dir bitte so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst."

„Wer, Lilly? Hör auf mich abzulenken.", sie hatte da einen Verdacht, mochte ihn aber nicht laut aussprechen, bis Lilly ihn bestätigt hatte. Lilly seufzte leise, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Jake. Schwer genug, es sich vorzustellen ist es ja, aber wir waren mal beste Freunde. Ollie, Jake und ich. Das Trio schlechthin. Tja, offenbar hat ihm unsere gemeinsame Zeit weniger bedeutet, als mir.", der tiefe Schmerz in Lillys türkisem Himmel und der glasige Blick, der Tränen andeutete, weckte Wut in Mileys Bauch, dann erst schlug Realität in ihr ein.

Sie war mit diesem Jungen gegangen. Vor Lillys Augen. Monatelang.

„Oh mein Gott, Lilly! Es tut mir so Leid! Er hat praktisch dein ganzes Leben zerstört und du... Wieso hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Du weißt, ich hätte ihn sofort fallen lassen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte. Und du... du, du hast mich die ganze Zeit über... obwohl du wusstest, was er mit dir gemacht hatte... _Wieso?_", Miley war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Ihr letztes Wort nur ein vages Flüstern.

Lilly hatte sie die ganze Zeit über geliebt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Lilly gewesen sein musste, dass Miley etwas mit dem Jungen angefangen hatte, der ihr so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Sie drückte Lillys Kopf fest gegen ihre Brust, musste sie nah an sich fühlen.

„Du warst so glücklich mit ihm.. Ich wollte dein Glück nicht zerstören, indem ich dir alte Geschichten auftische, die sowieso keinen mehr interessiert haben. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, wenn ich es dir von vornherein erzählt hätte, dann hätte er nie versucht dich.. du weißt schon. Eigentlich sollte ich diejenige sein, die sich entschuldigt.", Lilly schlang ihre Arme um Mileys Taille und hielt sie fest.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Das interessiert nur keinen mehr, weil du dich immer so in dich selbst zurück ziehst. Du kannst mir alles sagen, Lil. Nur weil wir jetzt zusammen sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auch noch deine beste Freundin bin.", ihre Finger glitten über Lillys Gesicht, verewigten das Gefühl in Miley selbst. Es fühlte sich gut an, zur Abwechslung auch Mal die Surferin zu halten, anstatt andersherum.

„Wenn ich nicht darüber spreche, dann wird es unwirklicher. Wie du gesagt hast. Je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto leichter ist es, die ganze Angelegenheit als ein Hirngespinst zur Seite zu schieben. Also, Miles. Bitte, überleg dir gut, was du tun willst, okay?", Lillys Augen waren in Genuss geschlossen, die Berührungen der Brünette offenbar mehr in sich aufnehmend, als Worte. „Ich liebe dich, Miley."

„Gute Sache, Lil. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch.", sie küsste Lillys Kopf und atmete tief ein, bevor sie es sagte. „Ab morgen sind wir ein richtiges Paar, Lil. Keine Kompromisse. Du hast schon genug Personen in deinem Leben, die dich enttäuscht haben. Ich werde das nicht tun. Außerdem... ist es nicht so schwer zu dir zu stehen, mal davon ausgehend, dass du furchtbar niedlich bist.", die Blondine gluckste leicht und nickte dann.

„Wenn das wirklich das ist, was du willst. Ich bin bei dir. Und wenn dir einer dumm kommt, dann trete ich denen in ihren dicken, hässlichen Hintern. Niemand geht schlecht mit meiner Zukünftigen um.", Mileys Herz erzitterte und setzte mehrere Schläge lang aus. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen zu oft geweint, jetzt musste sie stark sein.

„Deine Zukünftige, Lil?", meinte Lilly das wirklich ernst? „Sind wir dafür nicht etwas jung?" _Bitte sag nein, bitte sag nein_. Miley hätte ihr Finger gekreuzt, wenn sie nicht immer noch die Surferin so fest an sich gepresst hätte.

„Ich liebe dich, Miley Stewart. Und ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit ohne dich zu leben. Vielleicht steh ich ja demnächst irgendwann mit einem Ring vor deiner Tür. Bleib einfach gespannt.", Lilly seufzte erleichtert und ihr Kopf schmiegte sich gegen Mileys Hals, unter ihr Kinn. Und die Pop-Prinzessin war sich sicher, wenn Lilly eine Katze gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie jetzt geschnurrt.

Miley lächelte in sich hinein.

_Sie würde Mrs. Lilly Truscott sein. Der Name klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren._


	33. Zusammen Endlich

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 33 – Zusammen. Endlich**

Miley ist nervös. Ich kann es fühlen. Sie ist von Kopf bis Fuß angespannt und zappelig. Wir gehen zusammen zur Schule. Das war meine Idee. Das gibt ihr noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie sie das ganze angehen soll. Ich meine, im Grunde muss sie sich ja eigentlich nur so geben wie immer. Ist ja nicht so, als müsste sie eine Rede darüber halten.

„Miles, entspann dich. Es wird nichts passieren. Sei einfach du selbst, so wie immer. Es wird niemanden scheren, ob du jetzt mit mir gehst, oder nicht. Außer vielleicht Amber und Ashley, aber die haben ja auch kein eigenes Leben. Bleib einfach locker.", ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen mich.

Ein leises Seufzen ertönt, als die Seaview High in Sicht kommt.

„Jetzt geht's rund, Lil.", ich nehme ihre Hand und drücke sie sanft. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass wir Händchen halten. Das haben wir auch schon gemacht, bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind. Was mir allerdings Sorgen macht, ist, dass sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt und ich dann wie eine Idiotin aussehe.

Nein, sicher wird alles glatt laufen. Wieso auch nicht. Miles liebt mich – auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin, wieso – und wir stehen das zusammen durch. Ich habe es allein überlebt und sie hat immerhin mich und Oliver. Oliver war für mich da und er wird sie sicher nicht im Stich lassen. Das ist nicht seine Art.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wir treten durch die große Flügeltür am Eingang, aber niemand scheint uns zu beachten. So weit, so gut. Es wird alles glatt laufen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Keiner ist so dumm, sich mit mir anzulegen. „Wir sind jetzt Seniors, Miles. Keiner wird sich mit uns anlegen. Die sind totes Fleisch." Ich muss sie irgendwie aufmuntern.

Sie lächelt matt und nickt dann besiegt. Etwas Dummes hat dieses Senior sein allerdings. Miley und ich haben nicht mehr alle Kurse zusammen. Wir haben neue Stundenpläne und das bedeutet, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit über bei ihr sein und sie beschützen kann. Vor was auch immer. Die einzige positive Seite? Mehr Abschiedsküsse für Lilly!

Ich hoffe nur, sie hat keine Kurse mit den Zicken-Schwestern. Die können einen in einem schwachen Moment sehr verletzen. Und Miley ist noch unsicher. Ich kann nichts machen, als beten. Gott. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel und bedanke mich noch seltener... Aber sei bitte nicht zu grausam zu ihr. Lass deine Wut bitte an mir aus!

„Es wird schon schief gehen.", ihre Stimme ist leise und unzuversichtlich. Ich gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss gegen die Wange und das ist das erste Mal, dass einige der anderen aufsehen. Es ist ihr sichtlich unangenehm. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht fluchen...

„Schon gut, keine Küsse mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Wir wollen ja nicht zu großes Aufsehen erregen.", ich seufze und wir kommen an unseren Lockern an. Sie hat mit Oliver getauscht, damit wir beide einander nah sein können. Mein Spinnt hat immer noch eine kleine, dezente Delle vom ersten Tag, als ich Miles kennen gelernt habe. Ein kleines Lächeln fliegt über mein Gesicht.

Gute alte Zeiten, gute alte Zeiten.

„Was hast du in der ersten Stunde, Lils?", Miley studiert ihren Stundenplan, bevor sie ihn an die Pinnwand in ihrem Schrank pinnt. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus, ihre Stirn in leichte Falten gelegt und ihre Nase zusammen gezogen. Sie sieht unglaublich niedlich aus. Ich sollte mich besser zusammen reißen, aber ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich will dich küssen. Darf ich dich küssen?", ich sehe mich um; wir sind fast allein. Sie schluckt, ihre Finger zittern an der Schranktür und ich fühle mich automatisch schlecht. Ich lege meine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre und obwohl ich mir wie geohrfeigt vorkomme, sage ich das, was ich sagen sollte. „Schon gut. Ich hab's ja selbst gesagt. Keine-"

Ihre Lippen treffen auf meine und ich schmelze dahin. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange und drehe meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Meine Zunge streicht über ihre Unterlippe, doch bevor ich sie in ihren Mund schlüpfen lassen kann, höre ich Rufe und Klatschen.

Ich löse mich von ihr und drehe mich um. Offenbar haben wir etwas vergessen, wo wir sind, denn plötzlich ist der Gang gar nicht mehr so leer. Er ist ziemlich voll und ich kann sehen, wie Miley rot wird. Wie eine Tomate, oder eine Erdbeere. Meine kleine Erdbeere.

Es ist ihr peinlich, aber sie sieht nicht so aus, als wollte sie mich los werden und alles dementieren. Ich grinse ein paar meiner Skateboard-Kumpeln zu, die ihre Daumen hochhalten und fühle mich sofort besser. Miley hat es getan. Wir sind offiziell out.

Mich sanft zu meiner Freundin drehend flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. „Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ist alles halb so schlimm.", ich gebe ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und drehe mich meinem Stundenplan zu. Miley starrt mich immer noch an. „Ich habe jetzt übrigens Mathe, du?"

Ihr Gesicht ist immer noch rot und ich will sie am liebsten gleich nochmal küssen, aber ich will ihr diese Peinlichkeit ersparen. „Bio. Dann sehen wir uns erst später. Ich werd dich vermissen.", sie flüstert jetzt auch und ich kann nicht umhin, noch breiter zu lächeln.

„Ich dich auch", wir packen unsere Sachen und sie tritt mit dem Fuß auf der Stelle rum, sieht mich irgendwie erwartungsvoll an. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen ängstlich. „Miles, alles wird gut. Wir sehen uns doch beim Lunch schon wieder." Es ist wirklich unfair, ich sehe sie erst in knapp sechs Stunden. Sie nickt, lehnt sich sanft zu mir.

Sie küsst mich.

Und ich bin offiziell das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt.

•◘○

„Hey, Stewart, wie wir hören, gehst du jetzt mit dem Loser Truscott, stimmt das?", Ambers Stimme schnitt durch das Klassenzimmer wie ein Rasiermesser, aber die Brünette hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Etwas so Interessantes, wie eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Schülerinnen gab es selten und verbreitete sich dementsprechend sehr schnell.

Ashley hielt sich üblicherweise etwas zurück. Immerhin war sie mehr so etwas wie ein Accessoire für die in sich selbst verliebte Amber. Miley sagte nichts, sie musste sich vor diesen beiden nicht rechtfertigen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihnen nichts zu sagen.

Sie hatten jetzt eine Freistunde, Lilly hatte Physik. Die Pop-Prinzessin hätte sich besser gefühlt, wenn sie die starke Blondine bei sich gehabt hätte, aber sie konnte sich nicht immer auf diese Hand verlassen. Sie schien doch immer genau zu wissen, was man auf diese Hexen antworten musste, um sie zur Weißglut zu bringen. Immerhin hatte sie auch viele Jahre Erfahrung hinter sich.

„Wir hätten mehr von dir erwartet, Stewart. Ich meine, erst ekelst du Jake Ryan davon, nur um dich hinterher mit Lezzy Lilly zusammen zu tun? Erbärmlich, oder was? Also bitte.", Miley ballte ihre Hand zur Faust, die einen Stift hielt, sah aber immer noch nicht auf.

Sie brauchte die überheblichen Gesichter nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie auf sie herab sahen.

„Jake Ryan ist ein Mistkerl und ich bin froh, jetzt Lilly zu haben. Nur weil ihr zwei keinen abbekommt und kein eigenes Leben habt, braucht ihr euch nicht über meines auszulassen. Jeder hier weiß, wie erbärmlich ihr zwei wirklich seid.", sie schickte ihnen einen kalten Blick und fuhr fort, ihre Hausaufgaben in Biologie fertig zu stellen. Jetzt schien auch der geschlossene Rest der Klasse auf zu horchen und Mileys Gesicht wurde etwas heiß, aber sie ignorierte es. Lilly war es ihr wert.

Amber und Ashleys Mienen waren wutverzerrt. Die größere der beiden wischte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung Mileys Heft vom Tisch und schnaubte. Die Brünette sah wütend auf und erhob sich drohend. Sie würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Nicht von diesen beiden. Auch wenn ihre feste Freundin es wohl nie zugegeben hätte, Miley war sich sicher, dass sie Lilly ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten, seit Jake sie geoutet hatte.

Jake. Die beiden hatten doch gar keine Ahnung, wozu er fähig war.

„Lasst uns einfach in Ruhe, okay?! Meinetwegen könnt ihr um Jake herum schwänzeln, solange ihr wollt! Es interessiert mich nicht, was ihr von mir oder von Lilly haltet! Ich liebe sie und wir haben garantiert mehr Liebe in unserem Leben, als ihr jemals haben werdet! Ihr zwei seid erbärmlich!", die Brünette packte ihre Sachen vom Boden, schob sie unvorsichtig in ihre Tasche und machte sich zur Zimmertür auf.

Sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als Applaus hinter ihr aufflammte.

Sie drehte sich um und was sie sah, verblüffte sie so, dass sie vergaß, nach der Türklinke zu greifen und zu verschwinden. Ausnahmslos die ganze Klasse hatte sich erhoben und war ihr zugewandt. Sie starrte ungläubig, als sich die anderen über Amber und Ashley hermachten. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und schaute auf die Uhr, bevor sie die Klasse verließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Physik-Räumen machte.

Lilly war dort und die Pop-Prinzessin konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fühlen, als würde sie schweben.

Es war alles so wunderbar gelaufen. Sie hatte sogar den beiden A's die Stirn geboten. Lilly würde so stolz auf sie sein. Sie stolzierte regelrecht durch die Gänge, bis sie an der Tür zu Lillys Klassenzimmer ankam. Sie überlegte nicht lange.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnete und einem verdutzten Physiklehrer in die Augen blickte. Sie versuchte sich an einem unschuldigen Lächeln und achtete darauf, nicht zu der Blondinen zu sehen, die sie mit Sicherheit mit ihren großen Türkisen anstarrte.

„Verzeihung, aber Lilly Truscott wird im Büro des Rektors verlangt. Sie soll sich dort umgehend melden, es geht um ihre Mutter.", der Lehrer nickte und winkte Lilly aus dem Zimmer, die jetzt besorgt ihre Tasche zusammen packte. Miley lächelte zurückhaltend.

Als sie sich endlich draußen im Flur gegenüber standen, war die Miene der Skaterin immer noch zerknirscht. „Was ist mit meiner Mom, Miles? Geht es ihr gut, muss ich nach Hause?", die Brünette legte einen Finger auf Lillys Lippen, den sie wenige Sekunden später mit ihren eigenen ersetzte.

Lilly erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schock, denn im nächsten Moment achtete sie nicht mehr auf die Tatsache, dass man sie gerade ausgetrickst hatte und küsste die Brünette leidenschaftlich und hitzig zurück. Sie jedenfalls wirkte nicht so, als würde sie diese Unterbrechung ihres Unterrichts zu sehr stören.

Lilly presste sie mit ihrem Körper gegen einen nahen Spinnt und ließ ihre Hände über Mileys Bauch gleiten. Ihr Mund glitt zu Mileys Nacken und saugte dort spielerisch an Mileys Puls. „Da liegt also das Problem, Ms. Stewart. Sie konnten es einfach nicht ertragen, mich erst in ein paar Stunden zu sehen.", Miley kicherte, als Lilly sie kitzelte. Sie nahm Lillys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie erneut. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

„Ich auch. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, Lils. Ich hab's sogar den beiden Hexen gegeben. Die lassen uns jetzt hoffentlich in Ruhe.", sie schmiegte sich an Lilly und schloss sanft die Augen. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, dieses Jahr wird das Beste, was ich je hatte. Es kann nur noch besser werden, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Miles, ich wusste schon, dass das Jahr perfekt wird, als ich es mit dir anfangen durfte. Ich mache mir da gar keine Sorgen. Tiefer kann ich in meinem Leben nicht mehr sinken und jetzt, wo du da bist, wird alles ganz wunderbar. Ich kann es schon fast riechen.", Miley kicherte wieder.

„Hey, ihr da! Wieso seid ihr nicht in eurer Klasse? Es ist mitten während der- Lilly?", Miley riss ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte in ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht. Lilly schien am Boden fest gewachsen, denn sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. „Hey, Lilly, Miley." Die Blondine räusperte sich leicht. „Ich meine, Ms. Truscott, Ms. Stewart. Also, wieso seid ihr nicht in euren Klassen? Ich will euch nicht zum Rektor schicken müssen."

„Rachel. Hi.", Miley schob sich an Lilly vorbei und ging mit peinlich berührten Schritten zu ihrer Cousine, die ihre Arme ausbreitete. Sie teilten eine schnelle Umarmung und Lilly rührte sich immer noch nicht. „Was machst du, Sie...? Hier? Muss ich dich jetzt Duzen, oder Siezen?" Das letzte Mal, als sie ihre Cousine gesehen hatte, hatte die ihr ziemlich weh getan, obgleich sie das wohl nicht wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht. Man, ich hab gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr ja auch hierher geht.", Miley war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie das wirklich _aus Versehen_ vergessen hatte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Blondine immer wieder kleine, flüchtige Blicke zu Lilly wandern ließ. Miley war drauf und dran, sie darauf anzusprechen, ließ es dann aber bleiben.

„Und, was machst du hier?", endlich rührte sich die Skaterin. Sie lehnte sich etwas unsicher und unbeholfen gegen die Reihe von Lockern und versuchte in letzter Verzweiflung lässig zu wirken. So, als würde sie das ganze völlig kalt lassen, was es aber wohl nicht tat und das trieb Eifersucht in Mileys System. Eifersucht, die sie schon vor einem Monat an Silvester so deutlich verspürt hatte.

„Ich bin die neue Krankenschwester der Schule. Hier verdient man ja so viel besser, als beim alten Evans. Ich meine, der Mann ist wirklich ein Heiliger, aber er hat eben nicht so viel Geld, wie diese Schule. Und irgendwie muss ich mich doch über Wasser halten.", sie machte einen Schritt um die kochende Brünette und stellte sich vor Lilly, lächelte sie warm an. „Hallo, Lilly. Na, wie geht's dir so? Wir haben lange nicht geredet." Miley wollte schnauben.

Sie wollte toben und diese Frau von ihrer weg reißen.

„Das stimmt...", Lilly schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. „Also, neue Krankenschwester, huh? Seit wann? Schon irgendwelche spannenden Szenarien miterlebt?" Rachel Stewart kicherte und fuhr sich spielerisch durch ihre Haare und Lilly lächelte schüchtern. Diese Frau schien Lilly mit Leichtigkeit auf ein verlangendes und eingeschüchtertes Hündchen reduzieren zu können. Lilly benahm sich nie so, wenn sie mit Miley zusammen war.

„Nichts Spannendes bis heute. Nichts, was dich wahrscheinlich interessiert.", Lillys Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und sie steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. Miley rollte mit den Augen und umrundete ihre Cousine und nahm Lillys Arm, zog sie hinter sich her. „Hey, wir waren gerade in einer Unterhaltung."

Rachel Stewart nahm Lillys anderen Arm und zog von ihrer Seite. Aber Miley würde nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie hielt ihre Freundin nah an sich gepresst, die im Moment alles andere als fröhlich aussah. Sie schien hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen wegrennen und zusehen.

„Lass sie los, Rach. Lilly und ich gehen.", Mileys Stimme war zu einem bedrohlichen Knurren gesenkt. Sie hatte Lilly erst vor einer Viertelstunde gegen die beiden Lästerschwestern verteidigt. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, noch etwas mehr zu kämpfen.

Die Blondine grinste, packte Lilly am Kragen ihres T-Shirts und presste ihr Lippen auf Lillys Mund. Miley biss ihre Zähne aufeinander. Was sie aber noch wütender machte, als die Tatsache, dass ihre eigene Cousine ihre feste Freundin küsste, war, dass Lillys Augen sich instinktiv geschlossen hatten. Die Pop-Prinzessin wusste, dass es Reflex gewesen war, aber sie hasste es trotzdem.

Rachel löste sich von Lilly – offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst – und wollte sich gerade an ihre Cousine wenden, als ihre Wange Bekanntschaft mit einer wirklich wütenden Hand machte. Miley bebte vor Wut. Sie packte Lilly und stellte sich vor sie, baute sich vor Rachel auf.

„Fass nie wieder meine Freundin an, hast du mich verstanden?! Es ist mir egal, ob du meine Cousine bist, oder nicht. Aber ich werde garantiert nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie du dich an sie heran machst!", Miley nahm Lillys Hand und ließ ihre Cousine alleine stehen. Sie kochte vor ungeteiltem Zorn. Wie konnte diese... diese... Wie konnte sie es überhaupt wagen, Lilly zu küssen?!

Sie hörte erst auf zu gehen, als sie das Gebäude bereits verlassen hatten. Sie seufzte leise und ungehalten und ließ Lillys Hand wieder los. Sie hatte sie eigentlich nicht wieder loslassen wollen. Wieso, wusste sie auch nicht so recht. Vielleicht befürchtete sie, Lilly würde zurück zu Rachel laufen.

Ihre schmerzenden Schläfen massierend, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegungen. Sie musste jetzt weg von hier, sie konnte sich nicht wieder in eines der Klassenzimmer setzen. Sie hörte Lillys leise Schritte hinter sich und war gegen ihren Willen erleichtert. Lilly war bei ihr. Das war nicht Lillys Schuld, sie war auch nur ein Mensch. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass Rachel so eine Reaktion in ihrem Körper auslöste.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.", Lillys Stimme kribbelte in Mileys Ohren wie ein Lied, aber Miley antwortete nicht. „Ich... Du weißt, dass ich nur dich will, Miles. Ich war bloß...", Miley blieb stehen, Lilly lief fast in sie hinein, legte ihre warmen, weichen Hände auf Mileys Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so auf sie reagieren, aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen."

Die Schuldgefühle zogen an Lillys Worten und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Mileys Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich gegen Lilly und schmiegte ihren Kopf unter Lillys Kinn. „Ich weiß, du meinst es nicht so. Gott, es macht mich so verrückt, wenn sie mit dir redet. Ich bin vorhin zu weit gegangen, nicht wahr? Ich hätte sie nicht schlagen sollen...", Lilly drückte sanft ihre Schultern und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Ist schon okay. Affekt. Keine große Sache. Sie hätte an deiner Stelle wohl dasselbe getan. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich vielleicht den Anschein erweckt haben sollte, dass ich will, dass sie mich küsst. Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich küssen will.", ihre Nase glitt über Mileys Nacken und sie küsste ihr Ohr. „Ich würde dich am liebsten überall küssen." Miley erzitterte.

„Du kannst sowas nicht zu mir sagen, wenn wir mitten auf der Straße stehen, Lil. Davon werden meine Knie weich...", Lilly gluckste hinter ihr.

„Gut, ich trage dich nach Hause. Dein Vater ist heute auf einem Hannah-Meeting. Ich habe mich extra erkundigt, er ist den ganzen Tag weg. Wir könnten was Unanständiges anstellen, solange dein Bruder in der Schule herum hängt. Wo wir ohnehin schon schwänzen, meine ich. Nur du, ich und ein Bett..."

Lillys Hände glitten von ihren Schultern zu ihrem Bauch und unter ihr Top. Ihr Mund lag an Mileys Ohr und sie flüsterte nur. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig hungern lassen. Wir haben schon seit Tennessee nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Ich bin unersättlich, kennst mich doch. Was glaubst du, wie schnell können wir Zuhause sein?"

•◘○

Heute mache ich sie fertig. Sie hat keine Chance, ich werde sie um nieten und ungespitzt in den Boden rammen! Niemand kann mir entkommen, wenn ich in dieser Stimmung bin! Stirb, Heather! Stirb! Du kannst meiner Macht nicht entkommen (Füge böses Lachen ein)!

Fein, ihr wollt wissen, wieso ich Schwachsinn rede? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass ich die meiste Zeit Unsinn von mir gebe. Okay, ich sag es euch! Heute ist die verdammte Skateboard-Competition und ich muss Heather schlagen. Ihr Erinnert euch noch? Ja, sicher tut ihr das. Das Mannsweib, von dem ich euch erzählt habe...

Miley und ich sind schon an der Halfpipe angekommen und ich bin aufgeregter, als die letzten Male. Jetzt zu gewinnen, würde mein Leben wirklich perfekt machen. Miley, mein Vater, eine mögliche, wunderbare Zukunft und der Pokal. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dass mein Leben gut läuft.

„Du bleibst die ganze Zeit über hier? Weißt du, du musst dir das hier nicht angucken, wenn du nicht willst.", ich nicke einigen meiner Skateboard-Kumpeln zu und winke dem Veranstalter der Competition. Es ist jedes Jahr derselbe und er kennt mich und die anderen. Er mag Heather nicht, das gibt ihm schon einmal einen dicken Pluspunkt.

Miley hakt sich bei mir ein.

„Lilly, ich bin deine Freundin, natürlich unterstütze ich dich. Und du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen, also versuch es gar nicht erst, okay?", Oliver lehnt zusammen mit einem Mädchen an der Halfpipe und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Sarah und er haben sich nicht wieder vertragen. Sie geht jetzt mit einem Jungen aus einer Klasse über uns. Ich kenne ihn nicht und ich will ihn nicht kennen.

Oliver jedenfalls scheint endlich über sie hinweg zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob er seit ihr schon wieder gedatet hat, er erzählt mir ja so etwas nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso er es nicht mehr tut, aber offenbar möchte er mich nicht mit seinen langweiligen Geschichten anöden. Aber ich würde ihm gerne Mal wieder einfach nur zuhören.

Wir reden ohnehin schon viel zu viel über mich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist, Miles. Das bedeutet mir viel. Danke.", ich küsse ihre Schläfe und ziehe sie in Richtung einer kleinen Holzbank am Rand der Competition. Ich sehe Jack Patrick in der Menge. Er nimmt ebenfalls jedes Jahr teil, Oliver auch.

Miley scheint ihn nicht zu bemerken.

„Natürlich bin ich mitgekommen. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, huh?", sie lehnt sich entspannt zurück und ich lächele sie verträumt an. Ich weiß, ich sollte sie nicht so anstarren. Aber ich kann es jetzt tun, ich kann sie jetzt anstarren, solange ich will. Jeder weiß, dass sie mir gehört. Wenn wir in einem Laden sind kann ich sie küssen, wann auch immer ich will.

Und ich kann Kerlen in den Hintern treten, weil sie sich an meine Freundin ran machen. Ganz ohne, dass sich Miley hinterher beschwert und die Männer nicht verstehen, wieso ich mich darüber aufrege, dass sie mit meiner _besten Freundin_ flirten.

Ich bin äußerst besitzergreifend.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?", ihr Blick wird störrisch. „Denn wenn ja, dann möchte ich, dass du es jetzt sofort entfernst. Immerhin muss ich dich vernünftig anfeuern können und dich wenn du gewinnst, völlig besinnungslos küssen. Und dabei will ich eine gute Figur machen." Mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust und ich grinse verschmitzt.

„Da ist etwas auf deinen Lippen. Warte, ich kümmere mich darum.", ich presse meine Lippen auf ihre und lasse meine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fahren. Sie stöhnt unwillkürlich und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals, zieht mich noch näher an sich. Unsere Münder bewegen sich schnell gegeneinander und unsere Zungen treffen sich so geladen, dass es mir vorkommt, als wären sie alte Freunde, die sich jahrelang nicht gesehen hätten.

„Gott, sucht euch ein Hotel und treibt es da, aber erspart uns den Anblick. Truscott, hör gefälligst auf, das Gesicht deiner Freundin aufzuessen. Das ist ja widerlich!", ich höre eine schneidende, schnalzende Stimme und weiß instinktiv, um wen es sich handelt.

Ich löse mich sanft von Miley, sehe ihr für eine Sekunde tief in die Augen, dann wende ich mich an Heather. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und mustere sie uninteressiert. „Spiel dich bloß nicht so auf, Heather. Dieses Jahr hast du garantiert nicht so viel Glück. Ich werde dich schlagen und dann musst du weinen." Ich grinse fies und hochmütig.

Sie hat immer eine kleine Herde an Gefolge hinter sich her rennen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie auch nur eine von ihnen heißt. Sie sind Randfiguren. Bauern in Heathers großem Schachfeld des Skateboarden. Sie ist die Königin. Was ich in ihrem Spiel bin? Der König, den es Schachmatt zu setzen gilt.

Sie lacht nicht mehr.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken, Truscott. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die drei Jahre infolge gegen mich verloren hat. Dieses Mal wird es nicht anders sein. Du wirst verlieren und ich werde den Pokal zu meinen anderen in den Schrank stellen. Bereite dich auf deine Niederlage vor.", die Mädchen hinter ihr lachen und kichern und ich rolle mit den Augen und mache eine Bla-Bla-Bewegung mit meiner Hand.

„Du kannst so viel reden, wie du willst. Das ändert auch nichts daran, dass ich dich abziehen werde. Freu dich schon mal.", ich lächele zuckersüß und sie schnaubt leicht, bevor sie sich umdreht und mit ihren hirnlosen Sklaven verschwindet. Miley atmet aus, ich kann es hören.

„Das ist also... Heather? Ich kann verstehen, wieso sie dir unsympathisch ist.", Miley legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und streicht abwesend durch meine Haare. Ich schließe genüsslich meine Augen und lehne meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Ich mag das..."

„Was... Was magst du?", meine geistigen Fähigkeiten reduzieren sich gerade auf ein Minimum. Ich spüre nur noch Mileys herrliche, himmlische Finger und ihre Streicheleinheiten. Sie schafft es mühelos, dass ich mich vollkommen wehrlos fühle und es mir gleichzeitig nichts ausmacht.

„Ich mag es, wenn du deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legst. Ich mag es, dass du mir diese Seite von dir zeigst.", ich spüre das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme und schlinge einen Arm um ihren Bauch. Ich kralle meine Finger in ihr Top und seufze erleichtert.

„Du bist die einzige, die diese Seite von mir kennt, Miles. Aber solltest du irgendjemandem irgendwann einmal davon erzählen... Dann muss ich dich leider töten, okay? Ich hab dich gewarnt.", sie kichert und nickt dann. Ich kann es spüren. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen meinen und atmet wieder ein.

„Du riechst gut... hast du irgendetwas Neues mit deinen Haaren angestellt?", meine Hand zieht kleine, feine Kreise auf ihrem Bauch und ihre Hand rutscht herunter zu meinem Haaransatz und massiert meinen Nacken. Ich gebe ein wohliges Stöhnen ab.

„Nur das Übliche... Miles. Gott... wenn du so weiter machst, dann kann ich gleich nicht skateboarden, weil ich dafür viel zu entspannt bin.", mein Fuß zuckt unkontrolliert auf dem Boden und ich komme mir vor wie ein Hund. Aber es schert mich nicht. Solange Miles mich nur weiter so berührt, dann kann ich damit leben, ihr Hund zu sein. Oder gegebenenfalls ihre Katze.

„Stell dir einfach vor, ich schnurre, okay? Denn wenn ich könnte, würde ich es garantiert machen. Ich liebe es, wenn du mich streichelst und kraulst.", ich schmiege meine Nase unter ihr Kinn und ziehe den himmlischen Duft von Vanille und Flieder in meine Nase. Sie riecht wie ein warmer Sommertag, vermischt mit etwas, was ich nicht richtig beschreiben kann. Vielleicht nennt man es einfach Liebe.

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du ein bisschen Zuwendung brauchst, Lil. Aber wenn du nicht zu Ollie und den anderen gehst, dann fangen sie noch ohne dich an.", sie hat wohl Recht. Ich sollte mich aufraffen, mein Skateboard nehmen und ihnen die Ärsche aufreißen.

Trotzdem fühle ich mich schlecht, als Miles ihre Hand zu sich zurückzieht und ich meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter nehmen muss. Es tut gut, sich einfach Mal an ihr zu uhm... Sie so in dieser Weise bei mir zu haben. Ohne, dass gleich einer von uns zu weinen anfangen muss, meine ich.

„Lils! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du?!", Oliver schlägt mir gegen die Schulter und ich grinse. Wo war ich wohl, Oliver? Mit Miley praktisch noch an meinem Arm angeklebt... Idiot. Ich gebe meiner Freundin zum Abschied einen Kuss auf den Mund und sie schenkt mir ein Augenzwinkern. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie absolut bescheuert ihr ausseht, wenn ihr euch verabschiedet."

Ich schenke ihm keine Beachtung. Ich bin gerade damit beschäftigt einen Luftkuss von Miles zu fangen. Ist mir doch egal, ob wir bescheuert aussehen. Ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich. Was will ich denn mehr? Na ja... auch wenn ich gegen den Pokal wirklich nichts einzuwenden hätte...

„Such dir erstmal eine eigene neue Freundin, oder hat Smokin' Oken auf einmal seinen Reiz verloren?", ich kichere und strecke ihm meine Zunge raus. Er verdreht die Augen. „Komm schon, Ollie. Sag mir, wer das arme Mädchen ist, mit dem du dich gerade unterhalten hast." Er wird tatsächlich rot. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihm das tatsächlich peinlich ist.

„Sie ist niemand. Sie ist mir ganz zufällig begegnet, okay?!", er spielt auf Defensive, das könnte interessant werden. Wir stellen uns in die Reihe der Leute, die teilnehmen wollen. Jack Patrick redet mit Heather. Ob er sich wohl mit ihr abgibt und sie sich verstehen? Dann können sie beide gemeinsam über mich lästern. Oh Freude.

„Erzähl mir alles, Ollie-Spätzchen. Ich habe ein Anrecht darauf, es zu erfahren.", das habe ich in der Tat. Immerhin habe ich ihn erzogen. Er schuldet mir verdammt nochmal Rechenschaft! Ich pieke in seinen Bauch und er zieht eine Grimasse. Ich tue es noch einmal. „Komm schon, Ollie. Sag es mir, sag es mir!" Ich kann, wenn ich will, ziemlich hartnäckig sein.

„Lass mich. Ich will nicht.", er benimmt sich wie ein Baby. Baby Oliver. Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, wie er als Baby so aussah. Bestimmt ganz fett und mit schrecklich viel Babyspeck. Ich war ein süßes Baby, wie ihr euch vielleicht schon denken konntet.

Wir sind die nächsten.

„Nummer 7 und 8. Gib mir deine Nummer, Ollie. Die 7 bringt Glück und ich muss heute unbedingt gewinnen.", nachdem ich vor Heather so herum gestänkert habe, muss ich das in der Tat. Ollie rollt mit den Augen, dann gibt er mir seine Nummer und ich grinse ihn an.

Ich muss das hier schaukeln. Mein Blick fällt zurück auf die Person, mit der ich eben gerade noch diese wunderbare Zeit verbracht habe. Fast als wüsste sie, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht, dreht sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um und lächelt mir liebevoll zu.

Vielleicht ist es doch nicht ganz so wichtig, ob ich den Pokal gewinne.

_Solange ich Miley habe, ist alles andere unwichtig._


	34. Be my Wife

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 34 – Be my Wife**

Miley konnte nichts anderes mehr, als starren. Sie war noch nie auf einem dieser Skateboard-Dinger gewesen. Richtig einordnen konnte sie es immer noch nicht. Sie hätte sicher nicht die nötigen Voraussetzungen, um ein Skateboard zu lenken. Aber Lilly... Lilly war perfekt. Oder zumindest insofern perfekt, wie Miley es beurteilen konnte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher – und es mochte daran liegen, dass sie Lilly über alles liebte – aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Lilly besser gewesen war, als diese Heather. Die Blondine hatte sich die Tage zuvor über die Schwarzhaarige ausgelassen und Miley konnte jetzt noch mehr sehen wieso. Heather schien sich immer für etwas Besseres zu halten.

Dabei befand Miley, sah sie nicht einmal besonders gut aus. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, sich so aufzuführen. Außer vielleicht, dass sie Lilly all die Jahre zuvor immer geschlagen hatte. Aber irgendetwas sagte der Brünetten, dass sich das dieses Jahr ändern würde. Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber sie wusste es.

Lilly lehnte zusammen mit Oliver und Jack Patrick an der Halfpipe und sie lächelte fröhlich. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war das doch ziemlich seltsam. Lilly und Jack mochten sich nicht. Sie stritten viel und er war dafür bekannt, sich über die Blondine auszulassen. Trotzdem standen sie jetzt zusammen. Wie alte Freunde.

Miley runzelte die Stirn. Es fehlte nur noch ein Durchgang. Nur noch ein einziger trennte Lilly von ihrem lang ersehnten Sieg. Miley wünschte es ihr.

„Ist hier noch frei?", Miley nickte abwesend, ihren Blick kein einziges Mal von Lilly abwendend. Sie wusste nicht, wann es weiterging, aber sie wollte auch nichts verpassen. Sie musste ihre Lilly unbedingt unterstützen. „Herrlicher Tag heute, nicht wahr? Nicht zu warm. Da kommen die Fahrer nicht zu sehr ins Schwitzen. Auch wenn Lilly-Schatz ein bisschen Schweiß sicher stehen würde."

Mileys Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie erwartet, diese Frau ausgerechnet hier wiederzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas an Tiffany Ryan machte sie unglaublich wütend. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Namen, an den Umständen, unter denen sie sich kennen gelernt hatten oder einfach daran, dass sie Lillys Ex-Freundin war. Es war ihr eigentlich auch egal.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau Lilly den Sieg kaputt machte.

„Was willst du hier? Kannst du Lilly nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", die Pop-Prinzessin rutschte ein Stück von der Blondinen weg, richtete ihren Blick auf die Umgebung. „Ist dein Bruder auch hier?" Sie wollte Jake nicht wiedersehen, aber sie konnte auch nicht umhin nachzufragen.

„Nein. Ich hab es ihm angeboten, aber offenbar hegt er seit Neuestem einen Extra-Groll gegen mein Baby.", Miley presste ihre Zähne aufeinander. Sie würde nicht ausflippen. Sie würde nicht ausrasten. „Aber was machst du eigentlich hier? Gibt sich Lilly etwa immer noch mit dir ab?" Das Bedürfnis, Tiffany zu strangulieren, wurde immer größer, je länger Miley ihr zuhörte.

Tiffany Ryans Stimme war glockenhell, genauso perfekt, wie der Rest von ihr. Sie war bildhübsch, wie ihr Bruder.

„Ich bin hier, um Lilly bei der Competition zu unterstützen. Das macht man so als...", sie zögerte. Aber es gab nichts, was sie zu fürchten hatte. Lilly und sie führten eine offene Beziehung. „Als feste Freundin. Sie hat mich gebeten, sie zu begleiten." Die Brünette beobachtete Tiffanys Gesicht genau und was sie sah, stimmte sie zufrieden.

„Du und Lilly? Tatsächlich?", ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Lilly und die Blondine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hätte gedacht, sie hat besseren Geschmack. Diese Blondine, die sie das letzte Mal dabei hatte, sah ja wenigstens noch gut aus." Sie meinte Rachel, da war sich Miley sicher.

Die Brünette rollte nur mit den Augen und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, stützte ihren Kopf auf der Handfläche ab und beobachtete Lilly. Die hatte anscheinend immer noch nicht bemerkt, wer hier neben Miley saß und das war auch gut so.

„Lilly will dich hier bestimmt nicht haben. Sie will nichts mehr von dir, sie ist mit mir zusammen und sie liebt mich. Also schlag dir ganz schnell aus dem Kopf, dass zwischen euch irgendetwas läuft.", Miley verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah Tiffany jetzt kalt in die Augen. Sie würde Lilly niemals gegen so eine Frau verlieren, die die Skaterin nur als Objekt betrachtete, das man besitzen musste.

„Große Töne spucken kannst du, aber vielleicht sollten wir Lilly entscheiden lassen, wen von uns beiden sie will. Ich bin zuversichtlich, sie hat eine Vorliebe für reifere Frauen.", Tiffanys Grinsen hatte nichts Freundliches an sich. Es war mehr eine kalte, berechnende Grimasse. In gewisser Weise anstößig.

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnung."

Tiffany Ryan schwieg. Das Lächeln verschwand die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihrem Gesicht, aber Miley fühlte sich zusehends unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, dass diese Frau es auch nur wagte, in Lillys Nähe zu kommen.

Der letzte Durchgang kam schneller, als Miley es erwartet hatte und sie biss sich ungeduldig und aufgeregt auf den Fingernägeln herum. Lilly musste wirklich etwas Aufsehen erregendes präsentieren, um diesen für sich zu entscheiden. Die Brünette machte sich nicht allzu vielen Sorgen. Mit dem, was Lilly bis jetzt gezeigt hatte.

Tiffany Ryan hatte bis jetzt nicht versucht, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie saß einfach nur da und beobachtete die Skaterin. Trotzdem mochte Miley die Intensität in ihnen nicht. Die Brünette konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sich die Blondine gerade vorstellte. Miley liebte es, wenn Lilly ihre Skater-Klamotten trug. Angerissene, weite Jeans, ein schwarzes, enges Top und alte, abgenutzte Sneaker.

Die Skaterin konnte alles tragen. Sie brachte einfach jedes Outfit dazu, unglaublich anziehend zu wirken. Die Brünette wusste, dass die Surferin sogar in einem Krankenhauskittel gut aussah. Auch wenn sie nicht an die Umstände denken wollte, unter denen sie dies festgestellt hatte.

Es war komisch. Ihrem Bruder war zuerst aufgefallen, was sie für die Skaterin empfand, als Miley selbst...

„Nummer 7. Lilly Truscott.", Miley kam aus ihren Gedanken zurück und bemerkte gerade noch, wie die Blondine sich vom Rand der Halfpipe fallen ließ und jetzt die fast senkrechte Wand herunter bretterte. Miley bekam jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut, wenn ihre Liebe dies tat. Sie hatte die Skaterin erst ein paar mal zum Skatepark begleitet und sie konnte die Besorgnis nicht abschütteln.

Die Pop-Prinzessin hatte keine Ahnung, wie man die vielen Drehungen und gefährlich aussehenden Stunts nannte, die die Surferin vorführte, aber die Menge um sie herum schien es genau zu wissen. Und wohl auch, wie viele Punkte das der Blondinen einbringen würde. Ständig wurde die gespannte Stille von leisen oder lauten „Oh"s und „Ah"s unterbrochen.

Lilly flog mehr als ein Mal in die Luft und drehte sich dabei um sich selbst, oder sie stützte ihre Hand auf den Rand der Halfpipe und entfernte sich von ihrem Board, nur um es gleich wieder unter ihre Füße zu schieben. Miley fand nicht einmal die richtigen Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie unbeschreiblich das Ganze aussah. Sie starrte die Skaterin an, wie sie gerade zur Landung ansetzte.

„Mach deinen Mund zu, Schätzchen. Das ist ja peinlich, wie du sie angaffst.", Tiffany Ryans offensichtlicher Genuss der ganzen Szenerie trieb die Röte in Mileys Gesicht, denn sie hatte für einen Moment vergessen, das sie Blondine anwesend war. Tiffany kicherte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Lilly in dir sieht. Na ja, wahrscheinlich spielt sie ohnehin nur mit dir."

Mileys rechtes Auge zuckte und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie musste sich zurückhalten. Sie wollte dieser Frau einen Faustschlag verpassen, sie außer Gefecht setzen, sie bewusstlos schlagen. Irgendetwas. Sie wollte nur, dass sie endlich ihren Mund hielt.

„Wieso sprichst du überhaupt mit mir? Wenn ich so peinlich und jämmerlich bin, wieso gibst du dich dann überhaupt mit mir ab?", sie fragte sich sowieso, was diese Frau überhaupt von ihr wollte. Sie hatten nichts miteinander zu tun und hatten sich nur ein einziges Mal getroffen. Miley hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft. Das war die Nacht gewesen, in der Miley erkannt hatte, dass sie in der Tat in Lilly Truscott verliebt war.

„Ich wollte nur mal die Konkurrenz abschätzen, aber du bist ja nicht einmal annähernd eine Gefahr für mich. Lilly hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für mich, sie ist nie über mich hinweg gekommen. Und genau deswegen ist es ja auch so leicht, sie immer wieder rum zu kriegen.", Lilly und Oliver klatschten ihre Hände ab, dann war der Brünette an der Reihe.

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Lilly hat sich verändert. Dir ist es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber mir schon. Warte nur ab.", Lillys Faust kollidierte mit Jack Patricks und sie lachte ausgelassen und offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich. Dann wandte sich ihr Blick von dem Jungen ab und wanderte über die Tribünen. Miley wusste, nach wem die Skaterin suchte. Und es war ganz gewiss nicht Tiffany Ryan, den sie da sehen wollte.

Aber sie würde sie bemerken und Miley empfand es mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie war nur froh, dass Lillys Durchgang bereits vorbei war und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte, dass die hochnäsige Blondine neben der Pop-Prinzessin sie vielleicht ablenken könnte.

Lillys Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie von Mileys Gesicht zu dem der Person unmittelbar neben Miley schwankten. Miley konnte die Überraschung sehen, aber das nicht in ihrem Blick. Die Skaterin war zu weit weg, um genau auszumachen, was sie empfand. Nein, es waren ihr Mund und die Art und Weise, wie ihr Skateboard zu Boden krachte.

Tiffany kicherte mädchenhaft und die Brünette rollte mit den Augen. Diese Frau hatte kein Anrecht darauf, hier zu sitzen und darüber zu kichern, dass Lilly ihre Präsenz nicht erwartet hatte und jetzt geschockt war. Miley erhob sich, schob sich an der Blondinen vorbei und entschuldigte sich bei ein paar Leuten, die Oliver gerade gebannt zugesehen hatten.

Sie musste mit Lilly sprechen, jetzt gleich. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass noch ein Ryan alles kaputt machte für ihre Surferin. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ein Fluch auf dieser Familie lag. Es gab kaum eine andere Erklärung für ihr Verhalten und die Häufigkeit, mit der Lilly ihnen begegnete.

Sie sah, wie Lilly sich an Jack vorbei schob und die Leiter der Halfpipe hinunter stieg. Miley machte kein einziges Mal halt, sie machte zielsichere Schritte in Richtung Blondine, die jetzt mehr besorgt als geschockt aussah. Lillys Kopf ruckte kaum merklich zur Seite. Sie bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

Mileys Gang machte einen Knick und sie folgte der Skaterin in die genannte Richtung. Lilly hatte ihre Hände an den Seiten ihres Körpers zu Fäusten geballt und sie blieb erst stehen, als Miley sie eingeholt hatte. Sie waren jetzt allein. Lilly ließ sich auf einen Stein am Rand des Skateparks nieder.

„Alles okay bei dir? Sie hat dir nichts getan oder?", die Blondine sprang erneut auf und legte eine weiche, warme Hand auf Mileys Wange, besah sie sich genauer. „Gott, es tut mir Leid, dass sie dich belästigt. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte nie etwas mit ihr anfangen sollen."

„Unsinn. Du konntest nicht wissen, was für ein Miststück sie ist.", es war nicht Mileys Art zu fluchen, aber Tiffany Ryan legte einen Schalter in ihr um. „Und es geht mir gut. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um _dich_." Lillys Blick verschwamm, dann legte sie ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Um mich? Wieso das?"

„Na ja. Als ich euch das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen habe, hattest du schreckliche Angst vor ihr. Sie hatte einen unglaublichen Effekt auf dich. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob das wirklich nur am Alkohol lag. Ich will nicht, dass sie dir wieder weh tut, das ist alles.", jetzt zog ein kleines Lächeln an den schmalen und doch so wundervollen Lippen der Surferin, die leicht kicherte.

„Miles, du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Tiff hat keinen Platz mehr in meinem Leben und ich habe auch keine Angst vor ihr. Du bist ja da, um mich zu beschützen.", sie ging leicht in die Knie, schlang ihre Arme um Mileys Hinterteil und hob sie leicht an, sah lächelnd zu ihr auf. Mileys Hände spielten mit Lillys Haaren. Die Augen in Genuss geschlossen, erschrak sie leicht, als sie plötzlich Lilly an ihrer linken Brust fühlte.

Sanft von der Skaterin abgesetzt und gegen den Maschendrahtzaun gepresst, der den Skatepark umgab, stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Lillys Finger schoben sich unschuldig in die Hintertaschen ihrer Hose und ihre Zähne zogen spielerisch an der Haut von Mileys Hals.

Mileys Hände glitten zu Lillys Oberarmen und sie stieß die Surferin leicht von sich weg, drehte ihre Positionen um, sodass sie jetzt diejenige war, die die Blondine an Ort und Stelle am Zaun festhalten konnte. Sie küsste die Skaterin hart, nahm Lillys Hände mit ihren eigenen und pinnte sie rechts und links gegen Lillys Körper.

Sie löste sich leicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihr sprichst, Lils. Du denkst darüber nach, aber ich will nichts riskieren. Sie wird dich mir nicht weg nehmen.", Lillys Mund öffnete sich in Protest, aber Miley verschluckte ihre Antwort mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Ich weiß, du willst sie nicht, aber sie will dich. Und nachdem, was mit Rach in der Schule passiert ist... ich hasse es, wenn sie dich küssen. Du gehörst mir, du bist meine Freundin, nicht ihr Spielzeug."

Jetzt lächelte die Surferin. „Ist okay, ich halt mich fern von ihr. Und wenn sie versucht, mich zu küssen, dann zieh ich ihr eins mit meinem Skateboard rüber, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?", sie grinste jetzt verschmitzt und biss hart in Mileys Unterlippe. „Ich mag es, wenn du die Dominante von uns beiden bist, Mile. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Angelegenheit bei Gelegenheit mal etwas näher vertiefen, huh?"

•◘○

Ich bin wirklich ein bisschen nervös. Gleich gibt die Jury bekannt, wer dieses Jahr gewonnen hat und ich will gar nicht wissen, was mit meinem Ego passiert, wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe. Miles hat sich zurück zur Tribüne bewegt. Sie sitzt jetzt wieder neben Tiff und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß, dass sie nur Ärger machen will.

Miles hat wohl Recht, ich sollte mich nicht mit ihr treffen, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie niemals wiedersehen will. Immerhin sollte sie das langsam wissen, ich habe es ihr schließlich schon das letzte Mal gesagt, als wir uns begegnet sind. Ich frage mich, wo sie die ganze Zeit über gesteckt hat. Während ich den ganzen Stress mit meiner Beziehung zu Miley bewältigen musste, hat sie sich erstaunlich ruhig verhalten.

Das sollte mir vielleicht Sorgen machen.

Oliver sitzt neben mir. Er ist dieses Jahr nicht schlecht gefahren, das muss ich zugeben, aber er war wohl kaum besser als Jack oder ich. Oder eben Heather. Sie hat offenbar versucht, sich an Mr. Patrick heran zu machen, aber er hat sie abblitzen lassen. Gut von ihm.

Anscheinend ist er doch kein so riesiges Arschloch, wie wir alle die ganze Zeit über dachten. Ich mag ihn. Das einzige, was ich an ihm nicht leiden kann, ist dass er immer noch etwas von meiner Miley will. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich darauf komme, aber ich spüre es. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wieso er überhaupt so nett zu mir ist, obwohl ich mit dem Mädchen gehe, dass er so offensichtlich will.

Vielleicht ist er einfach nur ein bisschen seltsam. Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich habe größere Probleme als ihn. Zum Beispiel, wie ich Tiffany Ryan wieder loswerde, ohne Miley Sorgen zu machen. Ich kann nicht mit ihr sprechen, aber wenn ich nicht mit ihr sprechen kann, wie soll ich die ganze Sache dann klären? Ich könnte sie auch einfach weiterhin ignorieren, aber das bringt mir auf lange Sicht herzlich wenig.

Sie wird mich wohl nie ganz in Ruhe lassen. Verdammtes Ryan-Pack. Ich hasse sie alle miteinander.

„Wir werden nun die Gewinner bekanntgeben.", die tiefe Stimme des Veranstalters holt mich etwas unsanft aus meinen Gedanken und ich sitze mit einem Mal stocksteif da. Das ist der Moment. Gleich werde ich wissen, wie ich abgeschnitten habe. Gott, bitte! Mach, dass ich gewinne. „Mit 72 Punkten und damit auf Platz drei unseres Wettbewerbs ist... Jack Patrick!"

Jack stößt seine Faust in die Luft und lässt einen Siegesschrei ertönen. Letztes Jahr ist er nur sechster geworden, er hat sich sehr gesteigert, das muss ich ihm zugestehen. Mein Herz fängt an immer schneller zu schlagen. Gleich kommt Platz Nummer zwei. Ich muss das hier gewinnen. Für meine Ehre, meinen Stolz, mein Leben und... und für Miley.

Meine Augen suchen ihren Blick. Sie starrt mich gebannt an, dann lächelt sie sanft. Meine mit Nervosität verkrampften Finger lösen sich in meinem Schoß und ich nehme den seit zehn Minuten ersten, richtigen Atemzug. Ich muss zwar gewinnen... aber meine Liebe zu Miley beeinflusst dieser Sieg oder diese Niederlage nicht.

„Auf Platz zwei, mit 83 Punkten und damit nur 5 Punkte hinter unserem diesjährigen Gewinner, ist...", nun komm schon, hör auf mit der Scheiße und sag es endlich! Sag endlich, dass ich nicht gewonnen und versagt habe! „Heather McCathy!" Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

Die Menge klatscht und jubelt, während Heathers Gesicht rot anläuft. Sie ist sauer, weil sie nicht zum vierten Mal in Folge gewonnen hat. Aber wenn sie nicht gewonnen hat... wer hat sich denn dann den Pokal geholt? „Und mit 88 Punkten und ihrem ganz eigenen neuen Rekord auf Platz Nummer eins und damit unsere diesjährige Gewinnerin unseres großen Skateboard-Wettbewerbs! Begrüßen Sie ganz herzlich unsere allseits bekannte und geliebte... Lilly Truscott!", meine Hände sind taub, mein Mund steht offen und Oliver ist derjenige, der mich auf die Füße schubst.

Ich... ich habe... gewonnen?

Ich stolpere etwas unbeholfen zu dem großen Podest, auf dem jetzt Jack und Heather stehen. Heather auf dem Treppchen des zweiten Platzes. Jack grinst mich an, aber ich bin nur noch taub für alles um mich herum. Ich schlucke heftig, als ich die Stufe zum ersten Platz hinauf steige. Ich starre die Menschenmasse vor mir an und suche nur einen Menschen.

Der Inhaber des Wettbewerbs drückt mir den riesigen Pokal in die Hand und meine Kinnlade klappt herunter. Ich habe gewonnen. Ich habe gewonnen. Ich habe... gewonnen! Ich. Habe. Gewonnen! Mein Lächeln ist so breit und so ehrlich, dass Heather mich etwas verdutzt anstarrt, bevor ich einen lauten, markerschütternden Siegesschrei ausstoße und den Pokal in die Luft strecke.

Und jetzt kommen von allen Seiten Leute auf mich zu geströhmt. Ollie zieht mich von dem Podest in seine Arme und ich halte den Pokal immer noch hoch. Ich bin so überwältigt, dass ich nicht einmal bemerke, wie eine blonde Frau sich an den anderen vorbei drängt und sich in meine Arme wirft. Ich bin völlig überrascht und irritiert, als ich fremde Lippen auf meinen spüre, die ganz sicher nicht zu Miley gehören.

Ich schließe meine Augen instinktiv. Ich kenne diese Lippen und ich kenne diesen Kuss. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Immer noch steckt der Pokal in der Luft fest. Und erst nach zwanzig Sekunden hartem, leidenschaftlichem Kuss wird mir klar... dass ich hier etwas vollkommen Falsches tue.

Das hier ist nicht Miley und meine Lippen sollten sich nicht so nach diesem fremden Mund sehnen. Ich drücke die Person hart von mir weg und öffne meine Augen. Tiffany Ryan grinst mich herausfordernd an, dann küsst sie mich erneut, aber ich löse mich wieder von ihr.

Ich habe das große Bedürfnis ihr eine Ohrfeige zu geben, aber ich tue es nicht.

Ich will gerade zu einem hitzigen Satz ansetzen, da höre ich es. Durch die Schreie und Rufe und das Gejohle der glücklichen Skateboarder ist es kaum zu hören. Aber es ist da und mein Kopf schwingt schnell zur Seite. Ich sehe gerade noch, wie ein paar tränennasse, feuchte, hellblaue Augen mir einen letzten Blick zuwerfen, dann rennt Miley davon.

Bitte nicht.

Der Pokal knallt scheppernd zu Boden und ich keile mich mit meinen Ellbogen durch die Schar Zuschauer und Teilnehmer. Ollie kann ihn für mich mitnehmen. Dieses Stück Metall ist nicht so wichtig wie das, was da gerade aus meinem Leben verschwindet.

Sie rennt nicht mehr, aber ihre Schritte sind bestimmt. Sie hat ihre Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Ich setze ihr nach. „Miles! Miley, Miles! Bleib stehen, komm schon!" Elende Tiffany. Immer macht sie mir alles kaputt. Ich presse meine Zähne aufeinander, als ich meine Freundin endlich einhole.

Wie kommt es nur, dass ich mich immer in solchen Situationen wiederfinde?

„Miles, komm schon! Sie hat mich geküsst, ich... ich hab nicht nachgedacht, es tut mir Leid!", ich renne fast in sie hinein, als sie plötzlich stehen bleibt. Ihre Schultern zittern unkontrolliert und ich höre sie schniefen, bevor sie sich plötzlich umdreht.

„Du denkst nie nach, Lilly! Das ist dein Problem! Es tut dir immer Leid, jedes verdammte Mal! Nur weil sie dich geküsst hat, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, sie zurück zu küssen!", ihre Finger krallen sich in ihre Oberarme und ich schlucke heftig. „Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest dich geändert... Ich dachte wirklich... du liebst mich."

„Natürlich liebe ich dich, Miley! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere! Ich liebe dich mehr als Tiffany, als Rachel, als meinen Vater, meine ganze Familie! Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben! Ohne dich bin ich nichts, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Tiffany mir hinterher rennt! Herrgott, ja! Ich war überrumpelt und ich habe sie geküsst! Aber es bedeutet nichts!", ich packe ihre Schultern und presse sie fest gegen den Zaun.

Hart, bedeutend, überzeugend.

„Doch, Lilly! Es bedeutet sehr viel! Dir mag die ganze Sache ja vielleicht egal sein, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich mit ihr zu sehen! Es macht mich krank, zu wissen, dass du sie willst!", ich beiße meine Zähne aufeinander und lasse sie los, presse meine Hände auf meine Augen.

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht! Ich _liebe_ dich, Miley! Du bist die Erste, in die ich mich je richtig verliebt habe! Ich habe nicht einmal zu Tiffany diese drei Worte gesagt! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich gewonnen habe... Ich stand völlig neben mir. Ich will sie nicht, ich will nur dich. Wieso... Wieso kannst du das nicht verstehen?", meine Stimme ist wieder ruhig und meine Atmung geht wieder stetig. Sie starrt mich an. „Miley, du bist die eine."

„Und du bist eine riesige Idiotin. Du knutscht mit anderen Frauen, machst mich ständig eifersüchtig und Sex-süchtig bist du auch noch.", sie wischt sich über die Augen und fängt wieder an zu gehen. Ich trotte hinter ihr her, meine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Außerdem bist du faul, hast Probleme mit Alkohol und Drogen und sagst ständig kitschige Sprüche."

Ich sehe betreten zur Seite.

„Ich bin wohl keine besonders gute Freundin, was?", ich fahre mir leicht mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufze leise und traurig. „Vielleicht ist es richtig von dir, mit mir Schluss zu machen. Du bist ohne mich sicher besser dran. Jemand der so perfekt ist, wie du... der sollte seine Zeit nicht mit jemand so... mit jemandem wie mir verbringen." Etwas sticht schmerzhaft in meinem Auge.

„Du bist wirklich idiotisch, Lil. Dumm, eingebildet, eigensinnig, stur, bescheuert... du bist all das, was ich nicht in meinem Leben haben will.", sie wirft mir einen kleinen Blick von der Seite zu, aber ich begegne ihm nicht. Ich kämpfe gerade mit ganz eigenen Tränen. „Aber das sind nur die schlechten Seiten. Und das sind nicht die Gründe, weswegen ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

„Manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug. Manchmal muss man auch darauf achten, was für einen selbst das Beste ist. Ich kann dir nichts bieten, Miles. Mein Leben ist ziemlich kaputt.", manchmal ist es besser, sich zu trennen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Miley Stewart. Aber wenn du dich gegen mich entscheidest, dann werde ich das respektieren.

„Kannst du vielleicht mal aufhören, mich zu unterbrechen?!", ich zucke leicht zusammen und stammele eine leise, zaghafte Entschuldigung. „Ich will nicht mit dir Schluss machen, Lilly! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf so eine dämliche Idee?!", sie schlägt meine Schulter und rollt mit den Augen. Sie wischt sich ein letztes Mal über die Augen.

„Willst du nicht? Aber wofür hast du dann das alles gesagt...? Ich weiß ja, ich bin nicht perfekt. Aber ich kann mich bessern.", das sage ich ihr jedes Mal. Aber das Wichtigste ist erst einmal, sie will mich nicht verlassen. Ich schließe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meine Augen.

„Ich war sauer auf dich, Lils. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn du andere Frauen küsst. Du hast es sicher nicht so gemeint, aber in dem Moment... dachte ich, ich würde dich an sie verlieren. Sie ist so viel reifer als ich, so viel erfahrener. Gott, sie war deine erste Freundin! Dagegen kann ich doch gar nicht ankommen.", wir sind an meinem Haus angekommen und ich nehme ihre Hand und ziehe sie in Richtung Haustür.

„Du wirst mich nie verlieren. Niemals, hörst du? Du hast mich ab jetzt an der Backe, Miles. So schnell wirst du mich garantiert nicht wieder los, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.", ich drücke sie auf meine Couch und lasse mich neben sie sinken. „Tiffany Ryan ist meine Vergangenheit. Ich war jung und naiv und sie hat mich sehr verletzt. Jetzt bin ich älter und du Miley, du bist meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Was auch immer passiert, Tiffany Ryan wird niemals deinen Platz einnehmen."

„Eigentlich weiß ich das ja... Nur, als ihr zwei euch geküsst habt. Ihr wart einander so vertraut, so nah. Bitte sag mir, dass du sie nicht wieder siehst.", ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schulter und küsse ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange, ihre Augen, ihre Stirn, ihr Kinn, ihre Nase.

„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde mich von ihr fern halten. Es tut mir Leid. Und ich meine es so. Gib mir nur eine Chance, es dir zu beweisen...", ich presse meine Lippen auf ihre und streiche mit meiner linken Hand über ihre Wange, verewige das Gefühl in meinem System...

Ich küsse nur Miley.

•◘○

Miley erwachte mit einem Satz. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Ihr Zimmer war nicht wie sonst vom hellen Licht der Malibu-Morgensonne erleuchtet. Im Gegenteil, das Zimmer war dunkel, bis auf ein dimmes Licht gleich irgendwo... Miley rieb sich die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer unsicheren Hand durchs Haar. Was war hier los?

„Ich wünsche dir einen wundervollen Valentinstag, mein Liebling. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen.", Mileys Blick fiel auf eine hellwach aussehende Skaterin, die einen schwarzen Anzug, polierte Schuhe und ein weißes Hemd trug. Sie hielt einen Strauß rote Rosen in Mileys Richtung. Das Licht, wie Miley jetzt erkannte, stammte von etwa fünfzig Kerzen bei Mileys Tür und erleuchtete den ganzen Raum.

Lilly kniete auf einem Bein und ihr Lächeln war strahlend weiß. Sie reichte Miley vorsichtig die Rosen. Sie roch kurz an ihnen, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Skaterin zu. Die zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, aber Miley konnte nicht erkennen, was es war.

„Miley, ich weiß, wir sind erst seit fast drei Monaten ein Paar und sicher ist es etwas überstürzt und unpassend für dich, aber... ich liebe dich und ich will nie wieder auf dich verzichten müssen.", die Blondine griff nach Mileys Hand.

„Was ist los, Lilly?", Mileys Herz raste, ihre Atmung ging flach. Sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Sie war sich fast sicher, was Lilly zu sagen hatte. Lilly öffnete ihre freie Hand und offenbarte ein kleines, weinrotes Kästchen, aus dessen Inneren sie ein kleiner, silberner Ring mit einem Diamanten anlächelte. Mileys Atem stockte.

„_**Miley Ray Stewart, willst du meine Frau werden?"**_


	35. Nicht mehr

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 35 – Nicht mehr**

„Miley? Miley...? Miley!", ich schüttele ihre Schulter, aber sie wacht nicht auf. Für die letzten zehn Minuten hat sie sich im Bett herum gewälzt und mich damit aufgeweckt. „Komm schon, Baby, wach auf. Tu's für mich." Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen.

Ich pinne sie mit meinem Körper ans Bett und lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange, starre sie an. Sie ist wunderschön. Ich habe sie nicht verdient. Langsam aber sicher lehne ich mich zu ihr herunter und küsse sie. Zurückhaltend, zärtlich. Es ist nur ein Kontakt von Lippen auf Lippen, aber ich liebe dieses Gefühl.

Ihre Hände gleiten fast geisterhaft über meinen nackten Rücken, meine Arme und Schultern. Sie vertieft den Kuss, lässt ihre Zunge gegen meine stoßen, nimmt meine Unterlippe für einen Moment in den Mund und saugt spielerisch daran.

„Guten Morgen, Lil.", sie beißt sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und ihr Zeigefinger zieht eine Linie von meinem Schlüsselbein zu meiner linken Brust. „Ich finde es unverschämt, wie gut du aussiehst. Du willst mich nur eifersüchtig machen, gib's zu." Sie küsst meinen Hals, während ihre Finger über die Narbe auf meinen Rippen fährt. „Irgendwann bringe ich dieses Miststück um. So etwas mit dir zu machen und dann auch noch da auf zu kreuzen."

„Also wirklich, Miles. Du solltest nicht fluchen. Das ist schlecht für dein-", sie hebt ihr Bein in mein Zentrum und ich vergesse für eine Sekunde, was ich ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. „Schlecht für dein Karma." Ich rocke auf ihrem Oberschenkel vor und zurück und kann die Hitze in meinem Körper neu aufflammen fühlen. So wie jedes Mal eigentlich, wenn wir zusammen sind. „Sag mal, machst du das mir Absicht?", ich keuche nur in ihr Ohr, als wir uns immer schneller gegeneinander bewegen.

„Was?", ich lasse meine Hand herunter gleiten und sie hält die Luft an. Ihren Mund in einem neuerlichen Kuss fangend lasse ich zwei Finger in sie gleiten.

„Du machst mich fertig. Ich bin ein Wrack, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Und übrigens siehst du selbst auch nicht gerade schlecht aus.", die Muskeln in meinem Bauch zittern, sie schlingt ihre Arme um meine Schultern, presst ihr Gesicht gegen meinen Hals.

„Hör auf zu reden, Lilly.", sie stöhnt sehr leise – vermutlich weil sie nicht will, dass ihre Familie etwas mitbekommt – und stößt aus Versehen ihr Bein hart gegen mich, sodass mir für einige Sekunden die Luft weg bleibt. Ich kann fühlen, wie die erste Welle meines Hochs durch meine Adern pumpt, aber sie ist noch nicht so weit.

Oder doch?

Sie zieht sich um meine Finger zusammen und krallt sich so fest an mich, dass sich ihre Fingernägel in meine Schultern bohren. Wir zittern aneinander und ich krache über über ihr zusammen, lasse meine Finger in ihr, während wir beide wieder zu uns kommen.

„Ich wünsche dir einen wundervollen Valentinstag, mein Liebling.", Miley hebt meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und starrt mich an. Ich bin immer noch in ihr, dann schaut sie zum Kalender, der noch 13. Februar sagt. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir? Also ich fühle mich fabelhaft."

Sie schüttelt sanft ihren hübschen Kopf, dann lächelt sie und lässt mich los. Mein Kopf fällt zurück auf ihre Brust und endlich ziehe ich meine Finger zu mir zurück. Ich würde am liebsten den Rest meines Lebens so mit ihr verbunden sein. Aber natürlich geht das nicht.

„Ich hatte heute Nacht nur... einen komischen Traum. Das ist alles. Nur ein Traum. _Es war nur ein Traum_...", ihre Stimme klingt so alles andere als fröhlich, dass es mich schon traurig macht, ihr nur zuzuhören. Ich drücke sie fest an mich, bevor ich wieder rede.

„Worum ging es in deinem Traum...? Klingt ja nicht so toll.", ich kuschele mich an sie und schmiege meinen Kopf unter ihr Kinn. Das mache ich in letzter Zeit öfter, dabei fühle ich mich wohl. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um mich und hält mich ganz nah an sich. Ich liebe es, wenn sie das macht. Dann komme ich mir wirklich geliebt vor.

„Du darfst aber nicht ausflippen, okay?", ich hebe meinen Kopf nur für einen Zentimeter und starre ihr genau in die Augen. Okay, jetzt will ich wirklich wissen, was sie geträumt hat. Jetzt hat sie mich neugierig gemacht... und besorgt.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich werde nicht ausflippen, nur weil du einen Traum hattest. Was denkst du denn von mir? Du solltest mich wirklich besser kennen.", ich küsse ihre Nase und sie lächelt verlegen. Ich kuschele mich zurück unter ihr Kinn und verfestige meinen Griff noch etwas mehr. „Komm schon, Miles. Erzähl es mir einfach. So schlimm wird's schon nicht sein."

„Ich habe geträumt... dass du mir einen Heiratsantrag machst.", mein Ohr liegt auf ihrer Brust, ich kann ihren Herzschlag schneller werden hören. Ich wollte sie heiraten? Ich würde sie sofort heute heiraten, wenn das möglich wäre. „Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich total blöd."

„Nein. Das ist es nicht.", ich setze mich auf und schaue auf sie hinunter, lasse meinen Finger über ihre Brust fahren. „Miley, ich würde dich auf der Stelle heiraten. Ich glaube nur, dass wir dafür noch nicht... reif genug sind. Ich meine, immerhin sind wir immer noch in der High School. Was danach ist.", ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Das kann man nie wissen. Willst du, dass ich dir einen Heiratsantrag mache?"

Wenn sie jetzt ja sagt, dann muss ich mir wirklich etwas überlegen. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass ich auf Ringsuche gehen müsste.

„Ich hab nur geträumt, Lilly. Nur ein Traum, nichts weiter. Aber wenn wir dieses Jahr hinter uns haben... dann würde ich dich glaube ich sehr gerne heiraten.", sie lächelt mir verlegen zu und mein Mund bricht in ein breites Grinsen aus. Ich presse unsere Lippen in einem festen Kuss zusammen. Das hier ist der Himmel auf Erden. Ich habe ihn gefunden.

Miley Stewart und ich werden eines Tages heiraten, ich weiß es. Diese Aussicht ist herrlich.

„Miley komm schon... Wie lange willst du dir diese Dinger noch anschauen?", ich seufze übertrieben theatralisch und warte darauf, dass sich meine Freundin endlich von den Pinguinen los reißt. Die ersten fünf Minuten war es ja noch ganz süß, wie sie da über den Platz marschiert sind. Aber eben nur die ersten fünf, jetzt sind es schon fünf_zehn_!

„Na schön, wenn du mir meinen Spaß nicht gönnen willst. Ich mag Pinguine eben. Was dagegen? Ich dachte du willst mich ausführen.", sie kommt an meine Seite, bedenkt mich mit einem bösen, vorwurfsvollen Blick und zieht mich dann weiter in Richtung Eisbären. Ich habe sie schon genug ausgeführt. Immerhin renne ich ihr jetzt schon eine Stunde lang hinterher.

„Ich finde, ich habe dich schon genug ausgeführt, als ich den verdammten Eintritt bezahlt habe. Ich finde 16 Dollar sind schon verdammt happig.", ich denke an mein armes Portmonee. Ich meine, ich kann es mir leisten, aber trotzdem. Wieso habe ich mir auch den teuersten Zoo ausgesucht, den es in ganz Los Angeles gibt? „Na schön, Miles. Wenn wir nachher verschwinden, dann kaufe ich dir einen kleinen Pinguin, okay? Den kannst du dann in deinem Kühlschrank halten. Wenn du dann glücklich bist."

Meine Freundin kichert und hakt sich fröhlich lächelnd bei mir ein. Bis jetzt haben sich nur eine Handvoll Leute nach uns umgesehen. Und das auch nur, weil ich sie gegen einen der Bäume gepresst und geküsst habe. Das war also vorhersehbar (und wert war es mir das auch!).

Immerhin ist heute Valentinstag und außerdem unser dreimonatiges Jubiläum. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich mit ihr hingehen soll. Also habe ich mir gedacht... ein netter Tag im Zoo – wo Miles Tiere doch so liebt – und danach ein nettes Essen in einem der besten Restaurants Malibus...

Keine _so_ schlechte Idee, oder? Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen. Miley scheint sich zu freuen.

„Lass uns nachher die Seerobben-Show anschauen! So eine hab ich das letzte Mal gesehen, als ich mit Daddy und Mom hier war. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... bin ich seitdem überhaupt nicht mehr in einem Zoo gewesen.", sie legt ihre Stirn in Falten. Na toll, noch eine Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter. Komischerweise grinst sie jetzt wieder. „Ich bin froh, dass wir heute hier sind."

„Ich auch, Miles. Keine Frage.", sie lehnt sich über die Reling am Käfig der Bären und schaut gespannt auf die riesigen Viecher herab. „Aber müssen wir uns wirklich diese Show anschauen? Das ist doch immer dasselbe. Der Wärter wirft den Dingern Fische zu und dafür machen die ein paar Kunststücke..." Ich will ihr ja den Spaß nicht verderben, aber... na ja. Seerobben halt.

Sie dreht sich zu mir und wirft mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Ähnlich dem von vor nur ein paar Minuten am Pinguin-Gehege. Kaiserpinguine waren es übrigens. Falls das irgendjemanden interessiert. Miley kennt sie alle. Sie ist ein Freak, aber ich liebe sie trotzdem.

„Heute versuchst du wirklich mir jeden Spaß kaputt zu machen, was? Wieso können wir uns die Show nicht ansehen?", sie lehnt sich gegen die Reling und verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Was bist du überhaupt so miesepetrig heute." Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit wann bin ich miesepetrig? Nach diesem Morgen...

„Ich will dir den Spaß nicht verderben...", ich seufze leise, lege meine Hände auf beiden Seiten neben Mileys Körper und beuge mich über sie, sodass sich unsere Lippen fast berühren. „Ich weiß ja, der Tag gehört dir. Wir sehen uns die Show an, wenn du sie sehen willst." Smiley Miley lächelt mich an und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Genau das wollte ich von dir hören. Ich liebe dich.", ich muss glucksen und presse meine Lippen wieder auf ihren Mund. Ich könnte sie nicht noch mehr lieben, als ich es schon tue.

•◘○

Lilly zu küssen war immer wieder eine Erfahrung für sich. Aber Lilly in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen war etwas völlig Anderes. Miley machte sich weniger Sorgen darum, gesehen zu werden, als sie es erwartet hatte. Manchmal würde die Skaterin sie einfach küssen. Egal wo sie sich gerade befanden. Ob es sich um einen stark befahrenen Platz handelte oder ein Geschäft.

Und die Brünette hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, sich nicht länger verstecken zu müssen. Es gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit und der Liebe. Sie setzte endlich ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, dass sie wirklich mit Lilly zusammen sein wollte.

Sie musste sich nicht mehr jedes Mal umdrehen, wenn sie Lilly berührte. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, ob sie vielleicht jemand sah. Sie konnte einfach eine ganz normale Beziehung zu ihrer Surferin haben. Sie gingen zusammen einkaufen, sie schlenderten durch den Park oder verbrachten Nachmittage am Strand.

Als ein Paar. Ein einfaches, glückliches Paar.

Es war jetzt auch eine ganze Woche her, seit Lilly die Skateboard-Competition gewonnen hatte und Miley Tiffany Ryan das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht immer noch wütend auf diese Frau war. Sie wollte sie am liebsten irgendwo einschließen, den Schlüssel wegwerfen und sie nie wieder heraus lassen.

Allein der Gedanke an Lilly und diese Frau machte Miley jedes Mal rasend.

„Komm schon Miles, wir verpassen die Show. Oder willst du nicht mehr gehen?", Lillys hoffnungsvoller Ton blieb auch bei Miley nicht unbemerkt und sie warf der Blondinen einen warnenden Blick zu. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte dich nur nochmal dran erinnern. Keine große Sache."

Lilly steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen und trottete Miley voran in Richtung Seerobben. Sie waren jetzt fast zwei Stunden lang durch den Zoo geschlendert, zum Eis essen stehen geblieben und hatten es sich auf einer kleinen Wiese mitten im Zoo gemütlich gemacht.

Miley hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein und lächelte sie unverfroren von der Seite an. „Wir haben noch fast fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Show losgeht. Wieso bist du denn so in Eile? Wir haben doch noch jede Menge Zeit.", der Zeigefinger der Pop-Prinzessin zog kleine Linien auf Lillys nacktem Oberarm und presste ihre Lippen auf Lillys Wange. „Wir könnten noch so viel machen..."

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?", die Blondine blieb plötzlich stehen. „Es gibt ja nicht viele Sachen, die man unter einer Viertelstunde hin bekommt, Miles." Sie sah die Brünette noch nicht an, aber Miley konnte sich gut vorstellen, was jetzt durch Lillys Kopf ging und was in ihren Augen zu finden sein würde.

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht fällt dir ja etwas Nettes ein, hm?", Mileys Hand glitt von Lillys Ellbogen über ihren Unterarm zu ihrer Hand und sie sah sich schnell um, bevor sie ihre Liebe zu einer nahen Bank zog und sich darauf niederließ. Die Skaterin kam vor ihr zum Stehen, ließ Mileys Hand los und streichelte mit ihr über Mileys Wange, bevor sie sich neben sie setzte und ihr einen durchdringenden Blick schenkte.

„Was hattest du dir denn vorgestellt? Etwas in dieser Richtung?", Lilly lehnte sich nach vorn und fing Mileys Mund in einem festen, harten Kuss. Ein solcher Kuss, der Mileys Beine zu Pudding werden und sie stottern ließ. Die Lippen der Skaterin bewegten sich gegen ihre und ihre Zunge glitt über Mileys Unterlippe, bat höflich um Einlass. Miley packte sie am Revers ihres Shirts und presste sie noch näher an sich...

Und dann hörte sie es.

Es war ein ungehaltenes Schnauben und ein Ausruf, der ganz unmissverständlich in ihre Richtung adressiert war. „Eine Schande!", Miley löste sich von Lilly, ließ sie aber nicht los und wand ihren Kopf zu dem Geräusch und einer alten Dame, die zwei kleine Kinder an der Hand dabei hatte.

„Haben Sie irgendein Problem, Lady?", Lilly hatte Mileys Hände von ihrem Shirt genommen und rutschte jetzt näher zu ihrer Freundin. In einer Verteidigungsposition. Die Frau schenkte Lilly einen abfälligen Blick und schnaubte dann erneut.

„Ihr zwei seid eine Schande. Ist es euch denn egal, wo ihr euer ewiges Leben verbringt? Ihr zwei solltet euch zwei nette, junge Männer suchen und Familien gründen. Ihr solltet wissen, dass das eine große Sünde ist!", die zwei kleinen Kinder sahen alles andere als fröhlich aus und wirkten so, als schienen sie am liebsten von ihrer Großmutter – denn das schien sie ja zu sein – weg kommen zu wollen.

„Es ist nichts falsches daran sich zu lieben, nur weil Sie so intolerant und engstirnig sind. Kümmern Sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, klar?!", Lilly war aufgestanden, hatte Mileys Hand genommen und machte jetzt schnelle Schritte zum Seerobben-Gehege. Miley warf der Frau noch einen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Lilly schien vor Zorn zu beben.

„Hey, ist schon okay. Sie hat doch gar keine Ahnung. Bleib ganz ruhig, okay?", Miley strich beruhigend über Lillys Oberarm, als sie sich gegen die Reling des Geheges lehnten. Lilly starrte in die Untiefen des Wassers unter ihr und seufzte leise, bevor sie Miley einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte.

„Es ist nur... ich wollte, dass dieser Tag perfekt wird. Ich will dich glücklich machen... Aber wenn du jetzt, ich weiß nicht, mit einem Kerl hier gewesen wärst, dann hätte diese Frau dich in Ruhe gelassen.", die Brünette wollte lachen. Sie wollte nicht _über _Lilly lachen, sondern über ihre absolut absurde Idee, es wäre ihre Schuld. Lilly gab sich bei vielem zu viel Schuld.

„Der Tag ist perfekt. Und nur weil diese alte, verbitterte Frau es nicht leiden kann, dass du mich liebst und dass ich dich liebe... das ist doch ihr Problem, nicht unseres, oder? Ich liebe dich, nicht irgendeinen Mann. Und ich will auch gar keinen Mann, solange ich dich haben kann.", die Surferin wurde rot und lächelte verlegen.

„Meinst du das ernst?", ihr Blick war hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn sie nicht noch einmal auf sah und die Pop-Prinzessin schmiegte sich gegen ihre Freundin. Niemand konnte ihr Glück zunichte machen, auch keine Blicke von der Seite oder rüge Bemerkungen. Sie hatte ihre Tante überstanden, Fremde waren ihr egal.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst, du Spinner. Du solltest aufhören, dir so viele Sorgen zu machen. Nichts wird uns unseren gemeinsamen Tag ruinieren. Nicht, wenn wir es nicht zulassen, hörst du?", Lilly presste ihre Lippen für einige Sekunden gegen Mileys Hand und wandte sich dann wieder den Robben zu, die sich anscheinend bereit für ihre Show schwammen.

„Sind Seerobben eigentlich gefährlich?", der Wärter kletterte durch eine kleine Tür in das Gehege. Er trug einen Eimer in der einen und einen Ring in der anderen Hand. Miley war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann die Robben nicht vielleicht mit Delphinen verwechselte, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Unsinn. In anderen Zoos kannst du denen sogar ein Küsschen geben und dabei versuchen sie ja schließlich auch nicht dein Gesicht zu essen. Alles ganz harmlos. Wieso, hättest du Lust ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten?", Miley kicherte bei diesem Gedanken. Lilly im Wasser bei den Robben. Das wäre ein Schauspiel, was ihr gefallen würde.

„Heute nicht, nein. Vielleicht ein andermal. Wenn du mir die richtige Initiative gibst.", die Augenbrauen der Skaterin zogen sich immer wieder andeutend nach oben. Ihre Augen halb geschlossen und ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Miley schubste ihre Schulter.

„Träum weiter, Truscott. Nur in deiner Fantasie.", es waren noch etwa fünf Minuten bis zum Beginn der Show und Miley wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie war sauer auf diese komische Frau. Immerhin hatte sie einen wundervollen Moment zwischen ihr und der Surferin verdorben. Woher nahm sie sich überhaupt das Recht über sie zu urteilen? So wie ihre Tante es getan hatte.

Wieso konnten sie nicht verstehen, dass sie einfach nur ein Mädchen war, was sich verliebt hatte? Was war denn falsch daran sich zu verlieben? Und wie... hätte sie sich denn nicht in Lilly verlieben sollen? Lilly war immer für sie da gewesen. Lilly war ihr Halt, ihr Fels in der Brandung und sie... die Blondine schenkte Miley ein warmes, verliebtes Lächeln. Sie war perfekt.

„Ist der Platz hier noch frei?", Miley erstarrte. Sie kannte diese Stimme und sie kannte diese Frage. Sie wagte es nicht sich um zu drehen, aber Lilly hatte es schon längst getan. Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß, ihr Blick eisern und im nächsten Augenblick wütend. Miley schluckte.

„Tiffany. So sieht man sich wieder.", es war wie ihr Gespräch von vor nur ein paar Tagen. Bei der Skateboard-Competition. Aber dieses Mal war Tiffany Ryan nicht allein. Neben ihrem Bruder wirkte sie noch strahlender und schöner als je zuvor. Jake sah gar nicht gut aus. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, seine Nase saß nun krumm und schief in seinem Gesicht und er war aschfahl.

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht erhoben.

„Ach, endlich kriege ich die Gelegenheit mit dir zu sprechen, Lilly Schatz. Bei unserem letzten Treffen...", ihr Blick wanderte zu einer wütenden Brünetten, „wurden wir ja leider kurzfristig unterbrochen. Aber das weißt du ja sicher noch, ist ja nicht so lang her." Sie kam neben Lilly zum Stillstand und strich mit einer Hand über Lillys Wange. Die Blondine packte ihr Handgelenk. Fest, unliebsam, kalt.

„Verschwinde. Du und ich, wir sind fertig miteinander. Das habe ich dir schon das letzte Mal gesagt und ich meine es so. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.", Lilly hatte über der Reling gelehnt und ins Wasser gestarrt, aber jetzt richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Aber Schatz, warum? Wir haben doch so viele schöne Zeiten erlebt. So viele...", sie neigte sich näher zu der Skaterin und Mileys Hand zuckte. „heiße Nächte. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? Wir waren glücklich. Ein glückliches Paar, wie geschaffen füreinander." Die Pop-Prinzessin wurde allmählich unruhig. Die Surferin würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern... richtig?

•◘○

„Diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Selbst wenn du mir noch wichtig wärst, würde ich meine Meinung über dich nicht ändern. Genauso wenig, wie du dich jemals ändern wirst. Also schlage ich vor, ihr beide macht euch jetzt vom Acker. Ich will mit einer Schlampe wie dir und einem Möchtegern wie ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben.", er war mein bester Freund, aber er hat mich enttäuscht. Sie war meine erste Liebe, aber sie hat mich enttäuscht. Die Ryans... sind für mich gestorben.

Tiffany wird wütend. Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen.

„Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Miststück.", sie holt aus und gibt mir eine Ohrfeige. Aber ich schlage nicht zurück, ich schlage keine Frauen. Miley ist im Bruchteil einer Sekunde an meiner Seite und schiebt die Blondine gegenüber weg von mir, weg von uns. Jake steht ganz ruhig da. Er beobachtet uns. Ich frage mich, was durch seinen Kopf geht.

„Na, Jakey-Boy? Hast du mir nicht auch noch irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen?! Willst du dich nicht auch endlich für das rächen, was ich dir angetan habe? Was auch immer das gewesen ist?! Es muss ja ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein, wenn du es nicht einmal fertig gebracht hast, vernünftig mit mir zu reden!", ich schiebe Miley hinter mich und baue mich vor den beiden auf.

Ein paar Leute um das Seerobben-Gehege starren uns jetzt an, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Ich werde keinen von ihnen jemals wiedersehen. Aber das mit den Ryans muss ich jetzt ein für allemal klären. Sonst wird mich diese Sache mein Leben lang verfolgen.

Jake schickt mir einen undefinierbaren Blick. Seine Augen sind leer. Viel leerer, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Vielleicht fängt er ja endlich an... Reue zu zeigen. Das wünsche ich ihm. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er kein schlechter Kerl ist. Vielleicht wäre sein Leben anders verlaufen, wenn wir uns nie kennen gelernt hätten. Vielleicht wäre es dann besser für ihn ausgegangen.

Tiffany grinst auf einmal wieder und sie schenkt ihrem Bruder einen hinterlistigen Blick. Irgendetwas hat sie vor und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird. Ich mache einen Schritt zu ihr, gehe sicher, dass Miley dort stehen bleibt, wo sie jetzt ist und stelle mich dem Alptraum meiner Vergangenheit.

„Ja, Brüderchen. Ist da nicht noch irgendetwas, was du unserer Lilly sagen willst?", Jakes Miene verfinstert sich und er macht ein warnendes Geräusch in Richtung Tiff. „Er wollte es dir schon so lange sagen. Jahrelang. Fünf Jahre um genau zu sein. Komm schon, Bruderherz. So schwierig ist das nicht." Was soll das? Was will Jake mir sagen? Wieso er mich damals im Stich gelassen hat, oder was?  
„Ja. Los, Jake. Was auch immer es ist, du wirst es doch wohl sagen können! Na los, oder sind dir inzwischen schon die Eier abgefallen?! Sei ein einziges Mal ein Mann, du Feigling!", meine Hände sind an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und ich werde nicht nachgeben. Dieses Mal werde ich nicht weg laufen, mich nicht verstecken. Ich bin nicht mehr dreizehn. Ich bin stark.

Alles passiert so schnell, dass ich kaum Zeit habe zu reagieren. Auf einmal hat Jake ein Messer in der Hand und es presst sich unmittelbar in meine Kehle. Ich spüre das kalte Metall an meiner Haut und seinen heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Ich bewege mich nicht. Miley, bring dich in Sicherheit!

„Na, was ist jetzt? Willst du mich jetzt aufschlitzen?! Dann tu's doch! Bring mich doch um, wenn du mit dem Gedanken leben kannst, einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Was ist, Leslie? Warum zögerst du noch?!", er presst mich gegen die Reling, ich hänge unmittelbar über der Brüstung. Wenn ich Glück habe kann ich ihn von mir treten, wenn ich nur hoch genug komme.

„Jake könnte dich nicht umbringen, Lils. Dazu ist er nicht Manns genug. Außerdem... hat er sein eigenes kleines Geheimnis, stimmt's nicht? Wieso sagst du es ihr nicht einfach?", Tiffany scheint völlig ruhig, sie hat vollstes Vertrauen darin, dass ihr Bruder das nicht tun könnte. Aber ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Er ist anders, alles an ihm ist anders.

„Mir was sagen? Spuck es schon aus!", die Klinge des Messers schiebt sich langsam über meinen Hals und ich spüre, wie meine Haut leidet, aber nicht durchtrennt wird. „Was willst du mir sagen?! Und wieso konntest du das nicht fünf Jahre eher tun, bevor du mein Leben ruiniert hast?!"

„Los, Jake! Sag es ihr! Sag ihr, dass du sie-", Jake stößt einen Wutschrei aus, nimmt das Messer von meiner Kehle und schubst mich unsanft in Richtung Tiffany. Ich lande bei ihren Füßen und rappele mich hoch. Das Messer zittert in seiner Hand.

„Halt den Mund! Halt deinen verdammten Mund!", ich mache einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung Jake, aber er hebt sein Messer wie ein Schwert. „Komm nicht näher, oder ich schwöre dir, ich bringe dich um. Meine Schwester redet Schwachsinn! Es gibt nichts... was ich dir noch zu sagen hätte." Er führt das Messer an seinen Hals und meine Augen weiten sich.

Ich presche vorwärts und packe seine Hand, bevor er sich die Kehle durchschneiden kann. Damit hat wohl auch Tiff nicht gerechnet. Sie ist bleich geworden. Ich rangele mit meinem ehemaligen besten Freund um das Messer, aber er stößt mich weg, sodass ich gegen die Reling knalle. Matts Bild schwebt unmittelbar vor meinem geistigen Auge. Selbst sieben Jahre sind nicht genug.

Er rennt auf mich zu und hebt sein Messer, aber ich greife sein Handgelenk, bevor er es in mich stoßen kann und halte ihn fest. Meine Hand zittert. Er ist stark, hoffentlich nicht stärker als ich. „Jake, hör auf damit! Das ist nicht mehr witzig! Lass Lilly in Ruhe!"

„Halt deine Fresse! Du hast damit nichts zu tun, du hast sie gehabt! Sie hat dich immer geliebt und mich...", und dann macht es klick in meinem Kopf. Und die Realität dieser ganzen Geschichte lässt mich fast für einen Moment vergessen, dass ich hier gerade um mein Leben kämpfe.

„Du liebst mich! Du bist in mich verliebt!", ich drücke ihn weg von mir und er landet auf seinem Hintern, das Messer immer noch fest in der Hand. Es ist ein Klappmesser, aber ein Langes. „Und nur deshalb, weil dein Ego nicht damit leben konnte, hast du mir das angetan?!" Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und stürze mich auf ihn, lasse meine Hand mit seiner Wange kollidieren.

„Runter von mir du Schlampe! Fass mich nicht an!", ich kriege seinen Fuß in die Magengegend und lande meinerseits auf dem Rücken, rutschte zurück zur Reling und ziehe mich daran hoch. Die Menschen um uns herum wuseln inzwischen nur noch herum und der Mann im Gehege hat seine Show vollkommen vergessen. „Warte nur, mit dir werd' ich Schluss machen!"

Sein Messer in der rechten Hand erhoben kommt er auf mich zu gerannt und ich mache mich bereit zum Kampf. Ich werde nicht gegen ihn verlieren. Ich werde nicht diejenige sein, die heute stirbt. Niemand wird heute sterben. Nur noch wenige Meter... Blondes Haar vernebelt mein Sichtfeld. Blut spritzt umher.

Und dann... fast wie in Zeitlupe... fällt sie zu Boden, das Messer in ihrer Brust. Überall Blut. So viel. Das blonde Haar wie ein Schleier, verdeckt es ihre Augen. Geschlossen und für immer gegangen. Sie ist tot. Meine Knie geben nach und ich rutsche zu Boden. Passiert das hier gerade wirklich? Bin ich im falschen Film? Meine Augen lügen mich an.

Eine Blutlache bildet sich unter ihr, ich stehe wieder auf. Mein Blick ist starr, mein Körper taub und ungewohnt klamm. Mein Mund ist trocken. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand gestorben ist. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlöscht. Tiffany Ryan ist nicht mehr.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf.

Er steht da, er starrt nur. Seine Hand immer noch erhoben steht er da. Er starrt nur noch. Er kann nichts anderes mehr tun, als starren. Er kann die Information nicht verarbeiten, seine Augen sind leer. Fast so leer wie ihre. Was ist hier gerade passiert? Ist das real? Passiert das hier gerade wirklich? Meine Hände zittern, als ich sie zu Fäusten balle.

Und ich schreie. Ich stoße einen Schrei aus und packe ihn an seinem Kragen, ziehe ihn zu mir. „**Was hast du nur angerichtet?! Was?! Was hast du nur getan?**_!_", ich hole aus und schlage zu. Ein, zwei, drei Mal. Aus seinem Mund spritzt Blut. Noch mehr. So rot, so schön, so vollkommen. „_**Was?!**_"

Er weint. Dicke, nasse Tränen füllen seine Augen und er packt meine Hände bevor er zusammen bricht. Er geht in die Knie und schreit. Er schreit so laut, dass ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass ich jemals wieder etwas anderes hören werde.

Tiffany Ryan ist nicht mehr. Sie ist tot. Tiffany Ryan ist tot.

„Sie ist tot. Sie ist tot...", meine Stimme ist leer und ich sehe zurück zu ihrem Körper. Sicher noch warm und so lebhaft. Aber ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Nicht für mich, für niemanden. Sie ist nicht mehr. „Sie ist... tot.", ich sinke neben Jake auf die Knie und starre zu Boden. Er hat sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schreit immer noch. Ich lasse ihn los. „Sie ist tot. Sie ist fort. Tot. _**Tot**_."

Ihr Gesicht ist jetzt schon leichenblass. Ihre Schönheit... wie immer vollkommen. Kleine, rote Blumen zieren ihren Hals und ihre Kleidung. Ihre Bluse saugt sich voll mit ihrem Lebenssaft. Sie war sofort tot. Er hat sie umgebracht. Meine Hände zittern, ich presse sie gegen den Boden des Zoos und ächze.

Tiffany Ryan ist nicht mehr. Sie ist tot. Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr... _zu uns zurück_.", sie ist tot. Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter schreckt mich auf. Ich dachte, ich wäre allein. Allein mit ihm und seiner Schuld. Er schreit noch immer. Die Tragödie seiner Familie. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie jetzt. _Er_ wird nie wieder so sein wie jetzt. Denn sie ist tot und sie kommt nicht mehr zurück zu uns.

Die Hand gehört zu Miley. Sie streicht über meine Wange und ich stehe auf. Miley. Miley lebt. Tiffany ist tot. Meine Miley lebt. Ich umschließe sie fest mit meinen Armen und presse mich gegen sie. Ich fühle ihren Puls an ihrem Hals rasen. Ihr Herz schlägt schnell, Tiffanys steht für immer still. Ihr Duft, wie von Flieder und Vanille. Er benebelt meine Sinne, überdeckt den metallenen Geruch des Blutes, der sich langsam in mein System ein brennt.

Tiffany Ryan ist tot. Jake Ryan ist ein Mö ich ihn nie kennen gelernt hätte, wäre sein Leben vielleicht besser gewesen. Und Ihres...

Es könnten Stunden gewesen sein, bis die Polizei endlich kam. Vielleicht waren es auch nur Minuten. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Alles was ich noch weiß ist, dass Tiffany Ryan gestorben ist. Sie ist tot, sie ist nicht mehr und sie kommt auch nicht mehr zurück. Sie ist irreparabel beschädigt. Und sie ist für mich gestorben. Sie hat das Messer genommen, dass für mich bestimmt war.

Ich bin nicht allein. Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, ich würde wohl annehmen, dass ich nicht allein bin. Ich höre nur noch Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Ich höre seine Schreie, ich höre sein Klagen. Ich höre seine Bitten, aber niemand wird ihn hören, außer mir. Man wird ihn einsperren. Man wird ihn weg sperren. Weil Tiffany Ryan für mich gestorben ist. Sehr bald ist ihre Beerdigung, und der Prozess.

Ich fühle mich noch immer klamm und taub. Sie ist seit heute Nachmittag tot und ich bin nicht allein. Aber selbst wenn ich es wäre... Ich stehe unter Schock. Miley und ich. Wir sind allein. Aber zu zweit, zu zwei ist man weniger allein. Ich fühle mich leer, ich bin innen hohl. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand gestorben ist. Wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlöscht.

Der Gedanke geht nicht in meinen Kopf. Ich komme darüber nicht hinweg. Die Wunde sitzt noch frisch, sagen sie. Die Momente sind noch frisch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es anders wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr frisch wären. Sie werden verderben. Und vielleicht sehe ich dann nicht mehr die Blüten von Blut auf ihrem Hals und ihrem Kinn. Das Messer steckt in ihrer Brust.

Ich bin taub, aber Tiffany Ryan ist eiskalt.

Sie hat mich gerettet. Sie hat das Messer für mich genommen.

Der Valentinstag. _Bloody Valentine_. Wieso hast du das getan, Tiffany. War ich dir wirklich so wichtig. Wie kannst du dich vor mich werfen. Nach all dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Wie konntest du nur sterben... ohne mir lebe wohl zu sagen. Aber jetzt bist du tot und Tiffany Ryan existiert nicht mehr. Ich frage mich, ob du wusstest, was passieren würde.

Du wusstest immer schon so viel mehr als ich. Ich bin dumm, ich bin so naiv. Vielleicht habe ich dich geliebt, vielleicht hat mich dein Tod auch nur aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich seufze leise und schmiege mich sanft an meinen menschlichen Halt. An meine Miley. Ohne Miley... würde ich sterben. Ich will sie niemals verlieren. Ich könnte es niemals ertragen sie zu verlieren.

„Ich liebe dich... Lass mich nie allein. Du darfst mich nie verlassen. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mich nicht verlässt.", es wird noch dauern, bis ich ihr Blut nicht mehr vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe. Ich weiß, dass ich heute Nacht von ihr träumen werde.

_Aber in meinem Traum... wird unser beider Leben anders enden._


	36. Alte Geschichten

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 36 – Alte Geschichten**

Die zwei Wochen bis zu ihrer Beerdigung streichen dahin wie nichts. Ich komme mir vor, als würde jemand ewig vor spulen und ich komme nicht hinterher. Ich habe den ersten Schock überwunden. Ich kann damit leben, dass sie nicht mehr lebt, aber verstehen kann ich es nicht. Es will nicht in meinen Schädel. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich morgens aufwache, sie aber nicht.

Der Gedanke macht mich fertig.

Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht gerade die Person in meinem Leben war, die ich am meisten geliebt habe und vermissen werde... sie hatte es nicht verdient, so jung zu sterben. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Sie hätte sich eine nette Freundin suchen und ein schönes, langes Leben führen sollen. Ja, so hätte ihre Zukunft aussehen sollen. Und Jake?

Ich war bei ihm. Er hat eine Einzelzelle bis zu seinem Prozess. Der ist in etwa einer Woche. Wir haben schon März. Es wird langsam wieder richtig heiß hier in Kalifornien, aber ich spüre die Sonne nicht mehr auf meiner Haut. Die Taubheit wird besser... aber ich konnte sie noch nicht ganz abschütteln.

Miley ist bei mir. Sie ist immer bei mir, ich bin fast bei ihr eingezogen. Ich ertrage es nicht, allein in meinem Zimmer zu hocken und darüber nachzudenken, dass ich an allem Schuld habe. An Jakes Zustand, an Tiffanys Tod, an Mileys Unbehagen. Sie sagt nichts, aber ich weiß, dass ihr die ganze Sache genauso sehr zusetzt, wie mir. Ich hätte sie da niemals mit rein ziehen dürfen.

Ich trage einen schwarzen Anzug, schwarze Schuhe und eine schwarze Krawatte. Meine Miene ist ähnlich finster, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Meine Hände fühlen sich klamm und verschwitzt an, aber Miley lässt mich nicht los. Sie lässt mich niemals los. Und ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar.

Ich kann ihr gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Wie wichtig sie mir ist, wie verloren ich ohne sie wäre. Robbie Ray und Jackson begleiten uns, auch wenn sie Tiff nicht kannten. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Gericht Jake erlaubt zu kommen. Ich würde es ihm wünschen. Jake wollte mich vielleicht umbringen, aber er hat seine Schwester geliebt. Ganz egal, was sie ihm auch immer angetan hat.

Heute Jakes Eltern zu sehen wird sicher das Schlimmste. Sie sind extra von ihrem Trip nach Europa angereist. Natürlich... immerhin ist das die Beerdigung ihrer Tochter. Ich fühle mich schuldig, verantwortlich für ihren Tod. Miley sagt, ich soll mir eine Pause gönnen.

Ich würde sie am liebsten einpacken und mit ihr verschwinden. Mit ihr nach Kanada fahren, sie dort heiraten und eine kleine, glückliche Familie gründen. Fernab von der drückenden Schuld und den Blicken der Passanten, die nicht wirklich existieren. Ich weiß, dass mich wegen der Sache im Zoo nicht wirklich jemand ansieht, aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor.

Aus einem Wahn heraus... habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen einen Ring für Miley besorgt. Es ist ein Verlobungsring. Er ist silbern mit einem dezenten, aber nicht minder wertvollen Diamanten. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall heiraten. Die Frage ist nur, wann ich das tun werde.

„Komm, die Zeremonie beginnt in einer halben Stunde, wir müssen uns beeilen.", Mileys zarte, melodische Stimme ist in diesen Tagen das Einzige, was nicht in meinen Ohren dröhnt. Sie singt für mich. Manchmal, wenn ich sie darum bitte. Sie singt mich in den Schlaf und in meinen schwachen Momenten ist mir die ganze Sache peinlich. Aber ich weiß, dass Miley gern für mich da ist.

Sie trägt ein schwarzes, dezent gestaltetes Kleid und schwarze Pumps. Ihre Hand steckt immer noch in meiner kalten. Ihre ist warm und angenehm und ich bin insgeheim froh, dass ich nicht allein zu Tiffany gehen muss. Sie müsste dort nicht hingehen, aber sie tut es trotzdem. Sie liebt mich, sie will etwas für mich tun, sie will, dass es mir wieder besser geht.

Dabei ist sie doch ohnehin schon alles, was ich brauche. Nur ihr Lächeln ist, was mich noch durch den Tag bringt. „Ja wir dürfen... das nicht verpassen. Wir sollten uns wirklich etwas ran halten.", mein Vater begleitet uns ebenfalls. Meine Mutter nicht, sie ist verreist. Und Matt ist... weiß der Teufel, wo er sich herum treibt. Ich habe weiß Gott andere Probleme als ihn im Moment.

„Du kriegst das hin. Komm schon, Tiffany hätte sich bestimmt über dein Erscheinen gefreut.", wir schieben uns hinten in Robbie Rays Pick-Up Truck, Jackson folgt uns und mein Dad lässt sich in den Beifahrersitz sinken. Robbie Ray lässt den Motor an.

„Es ist nicht genug. Nur da zu sein... es reicht nicht.", meine Stimme ist matt und kleinlaut. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder klein und schwach. Als würden diese Männer wieder auf mich zu kommen, kurz davor mich zu schänden. Miley ergreift erneut meine Hand, ich schenke ihr einen dankbaren Blick.

„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Lil. Tiffany ist tot. Alles was du noch tun kannst, ist ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen. Willst du etwas an ihrem Grab sagen? Hast du dir was überlegt?", ich erzittere unwillkürlich. Ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen. Die Allerletzte.

„Niemand will, dass ich spreche, also werde ich es auch nicht tun. Meinst du wirklich, es ist genug?", ich frage mich, wann ich endlich wieder richtig sehen kann. Seit zwei Wochen habe ich das Gefühl, einen Film zu sehen, nicht mein eigenes Leben. Ein Film in dem ich irgendwie nur eine Nebenrolle spiele, die kaum berührt und kaum verändert wird.

„Natürlich ist es das. Mehr kannst du nicht tun.", Miley legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich nehme ihre Hand etwas fester als zuvor. Wenn Miley sagt, dass es genug ist, dann ist es genug. Dann wird Nichtstun in diesem Fall... wohl wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit sein.

Es regnet. Der Himmel weint um den Verlust von Tiffany Ryan. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Der Pastor weißt an, den Sarg herunter gleiten zu lassen. Ich habe keinen Regenschirm. Es ist mir egal, dass ich nass werde. Miley hat nicht versucht, ihren mit mir zu teilen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie nichts lieber tun würde. Jake ist auch hier. Er wird von zwei Wachmännern flankiert.

Sein Blick ist leer, sein Haar regennass. Ich halte eine einzelne, rote Rose in meiner Hand. Miley hat Recht, ich sollte ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen. Das zumindest bin ich ihr schuldig. Den Sarg zu sehen... macht es alles realer. Sie liegt dort drin, sie kommt unter die Erde.

Meine Hände zittern, das Grab trägt einen großen, weißen Grabstein. Ihr Bild steckt in einem kleinen Rahmen. Es lächelt uns alle an, aber mir kommt es grotesker vor, als ihre Leiche selbst. Ihr Lächeln. Für immer die einzige Erinnerung, an was dieser Stein, dieses Beet uns erinnern wird.

Das Grab ist tief und dunkel, ihr Sarg schlägt auf dem Boden auf. Ein dumpfes Geräusch. Gib mir nur noch einen letzten Moment. Gib mir eine Chance, dir zu sagen, was ich niemals sagen konnte.

„Gib mir einen letzten Wunsch.", ich trete vor, noch bevor ihre Eltern es tun. Ich bin bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, die Haare kleben an meinem Gesicht, meinem Hals. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen." Ich gehe in die Knie, lasse meine Rose in die Tiefe fallen. Ich schließe meine Augen und insgeheim weiß ich doch... das nichts, was ich jetzt sage, den Schmerz in den Blicken ihrer Eltern mindern wird.

Zarte, schlanke Finger schließen sich um meinen Oberarm. Miley hockt neben mir, einen eindringlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihre Rose landet neben meiner und sie zieht mich mit auf die Füße. Ich bin für eine Sekunde irritiert. Wo ist ihr Regenschirm? Sie hakt sich bei mir ein und wir stehen jetzt ganz dicht beieinander. Ich fühle, wie sie zittert.

„Miles, wo ist dein Schirm? Du wirst dich noch erkälten... Was ist mit der Hannah Tour, du darfst nicht krank werden.", ich flüstere in ihr Ohr, lasse meinen kalten Atem mit ihrer noch warmen Wange kollidieren. Langsam aber sicher erweist auch der Rest der Trauernden ihr die letzte Ehre. Ich sehe, wie ihre Mutter vor tritt.

„Ist schon okay. Ich will bei dir sein...", und sie weiß, dass ich ihren Schirm nie akzeptieren würde. Es ist so eine Sache mit mir. Ich muss Buße tun, ich habe nicht das Anrecht auf einen Schirm. Außerdem... hat Tiffany Schirme gehasst. Sobald es anfing zu regnen, ist sie einfach zu Hause geblieben oder dort, wo sie gerade war und hat sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Egal wie lange es dauerte, bis der Regen wieder aussetzte. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die Hannah Tour..."

Sie gibt ein großes Konzert in Los Angeles. Es war nach drei Minuten ausverkauft, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Und ich werde hingehen. Natürlich Backstage und natürlich als VIP-Gast. Außerdem würde ich mir nie eine Gelegenheit durch die Finger gleiten lassen, sie singen zu hören.

Lola Luftnagle wird sie begleiten. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehe ich ja sogar Tracy wieder.

„Danke. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Nach allem, was du wegen mir durchmachen musstest. Ich habe das Gefühl... ich kann das alles gar nicht wieder gut machen.", ihr Griff verfestigt sich und sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange, dreht mein Gesicht in ihre Richtung.

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Du bist alles für mich und ich würde niemand anderes wollen, egal was für Mist du baust. Das ist das einzige, was du mir angetan hast. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich in dich verliebe. Restlos, hoffnungslos. Also hör auf, solchen Unsinn zu reden, okay?", ihr Daumen streicht über mein Gesicht und langsam aber sicher spüre ich, wie die Wärme aus ihren Augen in meinen Körper sickert. Das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich mich nicht nur noch taub fühle.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir sonst sagen soll, was ich empfinde. Diese drei Worte... sie sind so wenig. Ich will dir so viel mehr geben, aber... ich weiß nicht wie.", ist es falsch, das an dem Grab der Frau zu sagen, die mich ganz allein für sich wollte? Vielleicht ist es das, ich kann das nicht beurteilen.

„Es ist mir das Wichtigste... dass du mir das sagst. Das ist alles, was ich von dir hören will. Und jetzt mach deinen Mund zu. Der Pastor will die letzten Worte sagen.", der Mann in seiner schwarzen Kutte hebt seine Hände wie zum Gruß. Mrs. Ryan weint und ich kann auch Tränen in Jakes Augen sehen. Ich mache mich von Miles los, gebe ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und nähere mich dem Blonden.

Er starrt fast durch mich durch, als ich mich vor ihn stelle. Der linke Wachmann beobachtet mich genau, aber ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas zu versuchen. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und warte. Jake nimmt sie und sieht auf. Ich kann ihn nicht anlächeln. In solchen Zeiten ist Miley die einzige Person, der ich ein bisschen Liebe und Zuwendung zeigen kann.

Stattdessen lehne ich mich zu ihm und ziehe ihn an meinen Körper. Er steht stocksteif da und er bewegt sich auch die ganze Zeit über nicht, die ich ihn umarme. Ich kann das seltsame Gefühl nicht beschreiben, dass sich durch mein System bahnt, aber ich schiebe es zur Seite. Ich flüstere nur.

„Ich werde zu deiner Verhandlung kommen und ich werde gegen dich aussagen. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten, oder?", ich weiß, dass er das nicht tun wird. Wieso sollte er auch. Mindestens dreißig Passanten und Zuschauer haben gesehen, wie er sie erstochen hat. Selbst wenn er es bestreitet... aus dieser Sache kommt er nicht so einfach wieder heraus.

Ich drücke mich von ihm weg und sehe ihn genau an. Dann gehe ich zurück zu meiner Freundin und wir beide verlassen die Beerdigung gemeinsam. Ich schaue kein einziges Mal zurück zu Jake. Ich habe mit diesem Teil meines Lebens abgeschlossen. Nach der Verhandlung ist alles vorbei. Dann werden die zwei zu Randfiguren meines Lebens werden und Miley...

Miley wird zur wichtigsten Person meines Lebens.

•◘○

Miley mochte keine Beerdigungen. Seit ihr Großvater und ihre Mutter verstorben waren, hatte sie keine mehr besucht. Sie hatte erwartet, dass es vielleicht schwieriger sein würde, wieder an einem Grab zu stehen. Zu wissen, dass Tiffany genau wie ihre Mutter fort war.

Sie konnte es sich eingestehen. Sie hatte Tiffany Ryan nie gemocht. Ihre ganze Einstellung, ihre Beziehung zu Lilly. Einfach alles an ihr hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Brünette sie verabscheute. Trotzdem hätte sie ihr niemals den Tod gewünscht. Die Blondine hatte vielleicht ein paar Dinge in ihrem Leben getan, die Miley ihr nie verziehen hätte... Aber sie verdiente ein Leben, so wie alle anderen auch.

Was Jake betraf... Die Pop-Prinzessin war sich nicht sicher, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Jake kein Killer war. Aber sie war sich ja auch ähnlich sicher gewesen, dass Jake nie so etwas wie im Wald auf ihrem Winterball versuchen würde.

Die Brünette erzitterte unwillkürlich.

Sofort schlangen sich warme, weiche Arme um sie und hielten sie ganz fest. Lilly murmelte etwas Leises in ihr Ohr, zog die Decke noch näher um sie beide und döste dann wieder zurück in ein leeres Traumland. Lilly schien aufgehört haben zu träumen. Früher wäre sie manchmal fast aus dem Bett gefallen, wenn sie einen Traum gehabt hatte. Jetzt allerdings tat die Skaterin nichts anderes mehr als ruhig daliegen und atmen.

Es machte ihr aber nicht allzu viele Sorgen.

Vielleicht hatte Lillys Gehirn einfach eine Abwehrreaktion gegen die Erinnerungen gebildet und so Tiffany und alles, was sie mit sich brachte aus dem Kopf der Surferin verbannt. Die Blondine strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über Mileys Arm, aber sie sagte nichts. Es war unverkennbar, dass sie eben so wach lag, wie die Brünette selbst. Aber auch Miley gab keinen Ton von sich.

Es gab nichts, was sie sich während der letzten Tage nicht schon gesagt hatten.

Miley rollte sich auf die Seite und presste ihr Gesicht gegen Lillys nackte Brust.

Es stimmte, sie hatte sich seit Wochen nicht so lebendig gefühlt, wie in diesen paar Stunden Leidenschaft mit ihrer Skaterin. Die Tatsache, dass sie nur einen halben Tag zuvor Tiffany beerdigt hatten, war ihr nur ein kleines bisschen makaber erschienen. Die Surferin hatte mit ihr abgeschlossen, sie konnte sich jetzt ganz allein auf Miley konzentrieren.

Und diese Aussicht gefiel der Pop-Prinzessin sehr.

Lilly hatte immer so viele Faktoren in ihrem Leben gehabt, die sie beschäftigten und für sich beanspruchten. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war die Brünette das einzige, worum sich die Blondine zu kümmern hatte. Miley hob eine Hand und strich damit sanft über Lillys Wange. Die Surferin war warm und weich und einladend. Sie war alles, was Miley an einem Menschen liebte.

Stark, stolz und schön.

Lilly lächelte leicht und öffnete ein Auge, um Miley genau anzusehen. Ihre türkisen Augen waren von der Dunkelheit fast schwarz gefärbt und nur ein winziger Schimmer Licht durch die geschlossenen Fenster erleuchtete ihr schmales Gesicht.

Ihre Lippen waren immer noch zu einem süßen Lächeln verzogen. Geschwungen, fast wie gemalt. Miley nahm Lillys Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste sie sanft. Wie sie es schon erwartet und sich erhofft hatte, fing ihr ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln und ihre Wangen wurden heiß.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Ihre rechte Hand glitt über Lillys Stirn, streichelte ihre Haare und ihren Nacken. Die zarten Finger der Skaterin schlitterten über Mileys Oberarme, ihren Rücken und ihre Hüfte, zogen Miley in eine über sie gebeugte Position.

Die Brünette löste sich von der Skaterin.

Lillys waren immer noch geschlossen, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, ihre Wangen fast so dunkel, wie Mileys sich anfühlten. Die Brünette schwang ein Bein über Lillys Bauch und ließ sich auf ihr nieder, blickte auf ihre Liebe hinab. Lillys Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Mileys Hüfte und sie setzte sich auf, sodass sie sich genau gegenüber waren, Miley immer noch auf der Blondinen.

Lillys Blick war ganz bestimmt. Bestimmt dafür, dass nur Miley ihn jemals sehen sollte.

Es dauerte nur eine Woche, bis sich Miley in einem voll besetzten Gerichtssaal wiederfand. Sie würde aussagen, sie musste aussagen. Gegen ihren Ex-Freund, gegen den Mann, der sie fast vergewaltigt hatte und vor allem gegen den Mörder von Tiffany Ryan.

Die Brünette trug ein schlichtes, dunkel gehaltenes Kleid und trug ihre Haare offen über den Schultern. So wie Lilly es am liebsten mochte. Die Skaterin hatte sich in einen dunkelblauen Anzug geworfen, ein weißes Hemd darunter gezogen und ihre Krawatte dieses Mal gebunden. Ihr Haar schimmerte im Licht, was durch die hohen Fenster fiel.

Hätte die Pop-Prinzessin sich nicht in so einer heiklen Situation befunden, wäre ihr Lillys Erscheinungsbild vielleicht sehr positiv aufgefallen. Sie liebte es, wenn die Surferin Anzüge trug, als wären es ganz normale Klamotten, die man auch auf der Straße tragen konnte. Sie füllte einen gut geschnittenen Anzug mit genau der richtigen Grazie und einer gewissen Portion Härte.

Lilly erinnerte Miley in solcher Aufmachung irgendwie immer an eine knallharte Geschäftsfrau, die sich nichts gefallen ließ, vielleicht ein Unternehmen leitete. Ein großes Unternehmen, ein Riesiges. Am besten noch eins, was sie sich selbst aufgebaut hatte. Die Blondine griff unwillkürlich nach Mileys Hand und hielt sie ganz fest, sah aber nicht zu ihr herüber. Ihre Miene war konzentriert und sie schien genau darüber nachzudenken, was sie sagen wollte.

Miley selbst war unsicher darüber, was diese Angelegenheit anging.

Sich weiter im Raum umzusehen würde ihr sicherlich auch nicht weiterhelfen, also blickte sie zurück nach vorne, wo alle Plätze besetzt waren, bis auf den des Richters. Miley war noch nie bei einer Verhandlung dabei gewesen. Sie fand es einerseits spannend, andererseits etwas beängstigend.

Sie selbst wollte nie vor einem Gericht stehen, um sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Der Richter – ein Mann mit einer dunklen Kutte und einem kleinen, weißen Unterlippenbärtchen – betrat den Raum mit wehenden Schritten. Er strahlte Autorität aus, vielleicht sogar Macht. Die zwölf Geschworenen starrten ihn wie alle anderen erwartungsvoll an. Miley erkannte keinen Einzigen von ihnen.

Der Richter nahm auf dem Platz in der Mitte des Podiums Platz und schlug mit seinem kleinen Holzhammer ein paar Mal auf seinen Tisch, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Nicht, dass das wirklich nötig gewesen wäre. Es war ungewohnt still in dem riesigen Raum. Dafür zumindest, dass so viele Menschen gekommen waren.

Als er zu reden begann, fingen Mileys Gedanken an ab zu driften. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihm zuzuhören. Es schien, als könnte sie sich nicht gegen die Empfindung wehren, Lilly anzusehen. Lilly, die so dicht neben ihr saß und immer noch ihre Hand hielt.

Lilly hätte tot sein können. Lilly hätte diejenige sein können, wegen der Jake jetzt der Prozess gemacht wurde. Lilly hätte verschwinden können. Sie erinnerte sich noch peinlich genau daran, wie es gewesen war, Lilly sterbend auf dem Krankenhausbett liegen zu sehen, nachdem sie sich selbst die Pulsadern hatte aufschneiden wollen.

Wieso hatte sie nicht schon damals erkannt, was diese Gefühle waren, die sie immer dann empfand, wenn sie die Skaterin berührte oder auch nur ansah. Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Viel eher. Vielleicht wäre das alles dann nicht passiert. Sie selbst hatte Schuld daran, dass Lilly fast so etwas zugestoßen wäre. Wenn sie nur die Augen geöffnet hätte. Wenn sie nur besser zugehört hätte.

Lillys Griff wurde stärker, als Jake durch die Vordertür herein geführt wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als wollte Lilly, dass ihre beiden Hände miteinander verschmolzen, so fest drückte sie. Aber die Brünette zog ihre Hand nicht weg. Lillys Handfläche schwitzte. Sie war nervös. Das war verständlich, Miley war ebenfalls nervös. Aber etwas sagte ihr, dass die Surferin wegen etwas völlig anderem nervös war als sie.

Der Blonde wurde auf den harten Stuhl gedrückt und sah zum Richter auf, der seine Finger streckte und ihn dann minder freundlich anlächelte. Es kam Miley vor wie eine Grimasse. Ein Akt, um Jake in Sicherheit zu wiegen, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu locken.

„Leslie Ryan. Sie werden angeklagt, Ihre Schwester Tiffany Ryan am diesen Jahres im Zoo Los Angeles brutal niedergestochen und somit ermordet zu haben. Zudem sollen Sie versucht haben, eine gewisse Lillian Truscott ebenfalls zu erstechen. Was haben Sie zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen?", er schob das Blatt, von dem er abgelesen hatte, weiter von sich weg und sah tief in Jakes Augen, die, wie Miley sehr genau wusste, leer sein würden.

„Es stimmt. Ich habe versucht, Lilly zu erstechen und ich habe meine Schwester umgebracht. Es war ein Unfall, aber das macht es nicht ungeschehen. Und dass ich eigentlich Lilly umbringen wollte und sie verfehlt habe... wird mich hier ganz bestimmt auch nicht heraus holen.", seine Stimme war ruhig und präzise. Fast schon zu gelassen. Er schien sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben. Er hatte aufgehört zu kämpfen. Vielleicht auch gegen die Dämonen in ihm selbst.

„Sie gestehen also den Mord an Tiffany Ryan und den versuchten Mord an Lillian Truscott?", es war seltsam Lillys Namen in seiner vollen Länge ausgesprochen zu hören. Jake nickte. Der Richter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun gut, wenn sie nichts Weiteres mehr zu sagen haben, dann kann ich Sie ja entlassen und wir fahren mit der Zeugenbefragung wie gewohnt fort."

Jake hob seinen Kopf erneut an.

„Da wäre noch etwas, was ich Ihnen erzählen möchte. Ich habe mit diesem Wissen gelebt und mich erst vor Kurzem entschieden, Anzeige zu erheben.", die Augenbraue des Richters würde bald seinen ergrauten Haaransatz erreichen, hatte er vor sie noch höher zu ziehen.

„Sie möchten Anzeige erheben? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das in Ihrer Position noch möglich ist oder überhaupt ratsam.", er bedachte den Ex-Quarterback mit einem durchdringenden Blick, aber Jake zuckte nicht einmal.

„Ich möchte eine Vergewaltigung anzeigen.", Mileys Herz blieb stehen. „Und ich möchte eine Anzeige gegen mich selbst erheben, wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung." Lilly war neben ihr ganz still geworden. Nur ihre Hand zuckte an der der Brünetten. „Ich habe eine lange Zeit ohne Reue mit diesem Wissen gelebt, aber ich hatte Unrecht. Der Tod meiner Schwester hat mir das gezeigt."

„Eine Vergewaltigung?", der Richter lehnte sich vor. „Wer waren die Opfer? Und waren Sie aktiv daran beteiligt? Sie wissen, dass das gravierende Folgen für Ihre Strafen haben kann." Jetzt sah der große Mann mit den grauen Haaren und dem weißen Bart tatsächlich etwas angewidert aus.

„Aktiv beteiligt war ich nicht. Ich habe zugesehen. Das ist unterlassene Hilfeleistung, nicht wahr? Das ganze ist fünf Jahre her und das einzige Opfer war...", Lilly sprang auf, ließ Mileys Hand los, ihre Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

Ihr Stuhl schlitterte ein wenig nach hinten und das Geräusch ließ Jake innehalten und zurück sehen. Er lächelte jetzt. Es war kalt, aber es wirkte nicht falsch. Es schien so, als hätte er lange verlernt zu lächeln. Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag vor fünf Jahren.

„Das einzige Opfer war Lilly Truscott.", Lillys ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie sich offenbar selbst davon abhielt, Jake niederzuschlagen und sich dafür zu rächen, dass er wieder davon anfing. Der Richter musterte sie interessiert, sprach jedoch weiterhin zu Jake.

„Es handelt sich also um eine Vergewaltigung von Lillian Truscott. Sehe ich das richtig?", seine Augen huschten zurück zu Jake, der nur nickte. Er fuhr fort. „Wer ist verantwortlich dafür gewesen? Wer war der Täter?" Lilly schluckte neben ihr.

„Sein Name ist Brad Michaels. Er hatte zu dieser Zeit zwei Komplizen. Ein Brüderpaar. Dan und Bexter Thropp. Sie haben Lilly festgehalten, während er sie missbrauchte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich zu dieser Zeit im Recht und zudem unschuldig fühlte. Heute sehe ich das anders.", er drehte sich wieder Lilly zu und schickte ihr einen ehrlichen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, Lilly. Ich weiß, du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen können... aber bitte. Vergib mir."

Der Richter starrte Jake an, dann schrieb er sich die Namen auf ein Stück Papier. „Brad Michaels also. Wieso hat er sie vergewaltigt, kennen Sie sein Motiv?", Jake nickte stumm und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Sie müssen verstehen, Lilly ist lesbisch. Sie war viele Jahre meine beste Freundin und wenn Sie sie nur ansehen, dann wissen Sie, wieso mich ihre Enthüllung so aus der Bahn warf.", Lilly sackte auf ihren Stuhl zurück, aber sie griff nicht noch einmal nach Mileys Hand. „Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt, euer Ehren. Ich kam mir hintergangen vor, nur weil sie meine Liebe so offenkundig und endgültig nicht erwidern konnte. Ich habe allen davon erzählt. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Leben zur Hölle wurde. Er hat es getan, um sich für mich an ihr zu rächen."

„Kennen Sie Mr. Michaels Aufenthaltsort? Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm?", sich emsig Notizen machend wandte er seinen Blick trotzdem nur für einige Sekunden von dem Blonden vor ihm ab. „Und was ist mit den anderen beiden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Ich habe ihn und seine Freunde nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie die Schule vorzeitig verlassen haben. Sie könnten überall-"

„Vor sieben Monaten war Brad immer noch in Malibu. Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen beiden sind, aber er war hier. Kann natürlich sein, dass er sich jetzt irgendwohin abgesetzt hat. Wenn er meine Nachricht richtig verstanden hat.", Lilly hatte sich wieder erhoben und schritt nun durch ihre Reihe, den Mittelgang und blieb vor dem Podest des Richters stehen.

Miley starrte ihren Rücken an.

Lillys rechte Hand steckte in ihrer Hosentasche, die andere hing lose an ihrer Seite. Miley konnte sich den eindringlichen Blick der Skaterin nur zu gut vorstellen. Wie sie den großen Mann taktieren und mustern würde. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ihre Nachricht?", der Richter schien alles andere als fröhlich darüber, dass sich Lilly so resolut einmischte, aber er sagte nichts dazu und bedachte sie nur mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Offenbar schien er es zu dulden. Immerhin hatte die Skaterin Informationen, die er wollte. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Lilly hatte Brad wiedergesehen? Miley rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Die Surferin hatte ihr nichts von dem Zusammentreffen erzählt. Sieben Monate. Da war sie immer noch mit Jake gegangen. Und was hatte Lilly getan? Sie traf sich mit dem Vergewaltiger, von dem die Brünette zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts gewusst hatte?

„Ich bin ihm vor sieben Monaten nachts in einer Seitengasse begegnet. Dan und Bexter waren nicht bei ihm. Er hat mich provoziert, also habe ich ihm das Gesicht eingedrückt.", Lilly verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und wandte ihren Blick an Jake. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, kommt er mir noch einmal unter die Augen, stelle ich wesentlich schlimmere Dinge mit ihm an."

„Sie haben ihn bedroht?", der Brünetten gefiel der Ton des Richters ganz und gar nicht.

„Er hat danach gefragt. Er hat mich vergewaltigt, als ich dreizehn Jahre alt war und ich habe mich dafür an ihm gerächt. Es ist mir egal, was Sie sagen. Er hat es nicht besser verdient. Sollten Sie ihn finden, will ich, dass sie ihn weg sperren.", die Finger der Surferin gruben sich in die Ärmel ihres Anzuges, als sie ihren Blick wieder von Jake abwandte, den Richter aber nicht gleich ansah.

„Diese Entscheidung überlassen wir dann den Geschworenen. Aber wenn er wirklich das getan hat, was Sie und Mr. Ryan behaupten, dann dürfte das, denke ich, kein Problem darstellen.", ein Muskel zuckte am Kinn des Richters und er richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf. „Sie sind Lillian Truscott, nehme ich an?"

„Lilly, euer Ehren.", die Blondine nickte leicht.

„Wieso haben Sie den Vorfall nicht gemeldet? Ihnen hätte klar sein müssen, dass das Gesetz dann sowohl Mr. Ryan, als auch die anderen weg gesperrt hätte. Wieso haben Sie es nie angezeigt?", er schien nun dazu übergegangen zu sein, Lilly zu verhören und Miley erkannte den Anflug eines Grinsens auf ihrem schlanken Gesicht.

„Darauf möchte ich nicht antworten. Es ist meine Sache, wieso ich es nicht gemeldet habe, nicht wahr? Jake hätte es gar nicht erst anschneiden sollen. Die ganze Sache ist Vergangenheit. Ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben und ich besuche eine Therapie. Ich habe keinen Grund, Ihnen zu antworten.", der Mann zog wieder seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass jemand wie Sie...", er schloss seinen Mund und dachte anscheinend einige Sekunden über das nach, was er sagen wollte. „Jemand wie Sie hätte diese Männer doch sicher hinter Gitter bringen wollen, meine ich.", die Pop-Prinzessin zuckte in ihrem Stuhl.

Lilly lachte leicht. „Ich war noch sehr jung. Menschen ändern sich, euer Ehren. Und überhaupt... wer hätte mir denn geglaubt? Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, waren doch schon alle Spuren und Beweise verschwunden.", die Skaterin schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte. „Fahren Sie mit der Verhandlung fort, Sir. Verurteilen Sie Jake, damit wir alle wieder nach Hause gehen können. Diese Unterbrechung meinerseits tut mir Leid."

Damit drehte sich die Surferin um, schenkte Miley ein kleines Lächeln und ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder. Lillys Hand fand Mileys und verkreuzte ihre Finger. Miley seufzte erleichtert. Lilly küsste ihre Schläfe, bevor sie erneut dem leicht verwirrten Blick des Richters begegnete.

_Lilly Truscott wusste, wie sie Menschen zu manipulieren hatte._


	37. Blutrot

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Kapitel 37 – Blutrot**

Meine weiße Cappie wirft einen Schatten durch das Licht meiner Zimmerlampe auf mein Gesicht. Ich besehe mich selbst im Spiegel. Ich sehe so gesund aus wie eh und je. Ich hebe meinen rechten Arm und spanne meinen Bizeps. Viel Sport, wenig Gedanken. Es ist inzwischen zwei ganze Monate her, seit Tiff von uns gegangen ist. Heute ist der 13. April.

Vor zwei Tagen war Mileys und mein fünf-monatiges Jubiläum. Wir haben nett gegessen und eine herrliche Nacht zusammen verbracht. Mr. S hat höflicher Weise so getan, als hätte er uns nicht gehört. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie lange er schon weiß, dass ich mit seiner Tochter schlafe, aber Miley sagt, es sei okay und dass es ihn nicht kümmert. Ich hoffe, sie hat Recht damit und er jagt mich nicht irgendwann einmal mit einem Gewehr...

Jackson tut mir allerdings Leid. Sein Zimmer liegt direkt neben Mileys und ihr Bett steht an der Wand. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Wände im oberen Stockwerk... mehr als dünn sind. Ich frage mich, wie er bei unserem Lärm überhaupt schlafen konnte. Ich glaube, ich schenke ihm in nächster Zeit ein Päckchen Ohrenstöpsel. Und Robbie Ray auch. Oder wir treiben es nur noch in meinem Haus... auch wenn Mileys Bett größer und bequemer ist.

Ich habe außerdem dieses Mal wirklich zugenommen. Ich habe jetzt eine gesunde Figur um den Bauch. Ich bin nicht fett oder so, ich habe Normalgewicht. Sogar Dr. Evans ist positiv aufgefallen, wie gut ich mich gemacht habe und wie gesund ich jetzt aussehe. Ich grinse mein Spiegelbild an.

Auch wenn sich meine Wangen immer noch etwas komisch anfühlen, wenn ich lächele... ich habe wieder angefangen, Freude am Leben zu sehen. Immerhin habe ich Miley und sie versucht wirklich alles, damit ich mich wieder besser fühle.

Ich werfe die weiße Mütze zur Seite und entscheide mich stattdessen für eine Schwarze. Miley hat es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Sie trägt nur eine meiner Boxershorts und blättert in einem der Magazine herum, die meine Mutter normalerweise liest.

„Sieh mal einer an, Hannah hat eine heimliche Beziehung zu Zac Efron. Hast du das gewusst? Man, hätte mir das doch nur eher einer gesagt.", Miley kichert ungläubig und ich grinse leicht, bevor ich ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zuwerfe und auch die schwarze Cap zu Boden gleiten lasse.

„Diesen Mistkerl sollte ich vielleicht Mal etwas aufmischen, was? Keiner macht ungestraft mit meiner Hannah oder meiner Miley rum.", ich lehne mich zu ihr herunter und gebe ihr einen kleinen, harten Kuss. Ich lebe für diese Küsse. Für diese Momente. Miley setzt sich auf, schwingt ihre Beine vom Bett und streckt ihre Arme leicht nach hinten, stützt sich auf ihnen ab.

Ich stehe jetzt vor ihr und sie blickt mich herausfordernd an. Ihre Brüste sind unbedeckt und einladend. Sie hebt ihr Bein und streicht damit langsam mein mit Jeans bekleidetes Bein entlang. Sie hat einen verführerischen Blick aufgesetzt und dann drückt sie ihre Zehenspitze leicht gegen meine Mitte und ich knurre unwillkürlich. Ich balle meine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten, bevor ich ihren Fuß nehme und leicht in die Knie gehe.

Ich küsse ihre Wade, ihr Knie und die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang. Ihre Brustwarzen werden hart und ihr Bein erzittert. Ihre Augen sind fast schwarz gefärbt vor Lust und ich schenke ihr einen durchdringenden Blick, bevor ich nach vorn presche und ihre Lippen in einem harten Kuss fange. Ihre Hände fliegen um meinen Hals in meine Haare und meine Hände ziehen am Gummi der Boxershorts.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre die Gierige von uns beiden.", Miley küsst meinen Hals entlang und zieht das schwarze T-Shirt über meinen Kopf. Ihre Hände streifen meine Oberarme, meine Brust und meinen Bauch. Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hand und drücke meine Lippen auf ihren Mund, während sie am Verschluss meines Gürtels herum fummelt.

„Du bist die Gierige. Ich bin nur diejenige, die dir erlaubt, dich auch aus zu leben.", ich drücke sie aufs Bett und rutschte an ihrem Körper hinunter. Mileys Hand ist in meinem Haar verfangen, als ich ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nehme und sauge. Sie stöhnt. Ich komme zwischen ihren Beinen zur Ruhe und ziehe mit den Zähnen an der Boxershorts. „Beeil dich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Ach ja, die Party von Tracy heute Abend. Die hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen...

„Tracy! Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen!", Miley und Tracy geben sich Küsschen auf die Wangen und lächeln sich zuckersüß an. Ich werde wohl nie mit dem Gedanken klarkommen, so etwas machen zu müssen. Ich bin nicht so für Bussi hier, Bussi da. Außer mit Miley. Selbstredend.

„Hi Hannah! Wir haben dich ja alle so schrecklich vermisst! Wo warst du bloß die ganze Zeit?", Tracys Blick fällt auf mich und sie zwinkert mir zu, bevor sie sich bei mir und meiner Freundin einhakt und zu einem der Tische führt. Fast so wie das letzte Mal, als wir hier waren. „Und du hast unser Eye-Candy gleich mitgebracht. Der Abend ist gerettet." Sie kichert mädchenhaft und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Miley schickt mir einen feurigen Blick.

„Lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Trace. Du weißt doch, sie gehört mir.", ich rolle mit den Augen und Tracy gibt Miley einen kleinen Schubs gegen die Schulter. Sie tut so, als sei sie entrüstet und schiebt uns beide in die große Bank hinter dem Tisch.

„Du musst lernen zu teilen, Hannah Schätzchen. Ich bin garantiert nicht die einzige, die ein kleines Auge auf deine Süße geworfen hat.", ich habe mich heute gegen einen Hut entschieden und stattdessen meine Haare offen getragen. Meine Brille sitzt auf meiner Nase und ich trage ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine ausgeblichene Jeans. Ich sehe nicht schlecht aus.

Zumindest fand Miley, dass ich _ziemlich_ gut aussah. Wir hätten eigentlich schon lange weg sein müssen, als sie auf die glorreiche Idee kam, mich auf die Couch zu schubsen und zu versuchen, mich schon wieder zu vernaschen. Was wir zwanzig Minuten zuvor zum letzten Mal hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Mileys Hand findet unter dem Tisch ihren Weg auf meinen Oberschenkel und sie schenkt mir ein süßes Lächeln, was ich sofort erwidere. Trace beugt sich leicht zu uns herüber und flüstert über die Musik hinweg. „Heute habe ich einen Fotografen hier herein gelassen. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir, aber er wird sicher nicht davor zurück schrecken, euch ab zu lichten, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu sieht. Also seit heute ein wenig vorsichtiger."

Sie zwinkert und legt ihre Hand auf meine, bevor sie uns allein zurück lässt. Miley sieht jetzt besorgt aus, also lehne ich mich zu ihrem Ohr. „Hey, keine Sorge. Es wird schon schief gehen. Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir einander ständig in der Öffentlichkeit an die Wäsche gehen."

Sie kichert, nickt dann aber. „Das kriegen wir schon hin. Immerhin...", ihr Blick schweift durch den Raum, bevor sie grinst. „haben wir ja die letzten Stunden sinnvoll verbracht, meinst du nicht auch?" Die letzten Stunden. Damit zugebracht uns gegenseitig zu lieben und uns nah zu sein.

Ich erzittere unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung und stehe schnell auf. Ich ziehe sie auf die Füße, in die Nähe der Tanzfläche. Ihr Ohr ist nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen Lippen entfernt. „Du gehst tanzen und ich gehe was trinken. Wenn ich noch länger in deiner Nähe bleibe und du weiterhin so redest..." Ich schiebe sie weiter weg von mir, aber nicht ohne ihr nicht noch die drei Worte in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

Ich lasse mich auf einen der Barhocker fallen und starre die vielen Flaschen Alkohol dahinter an. Es kann doch sicher nicht schaden, wenn ich nur ein Bier trinke... oder? Nur eins. Ich habe mich jetzt unter Kontrolle, ich komme damit klar. Ich schlucke leicht, bevor ich den Wirt zu mir winke.

„Ein Bier, bitte.", er nickt, stellt mir eine Flasche hin und öffnet sie geschwind mit einem Flaschenöffner. Er zieht wieder ab und ich setze meine Nase an den Rand der Flasche. Ich kann das Bier schon fast auf meiner Zunge schmecken, als ich nur den Geruch in meine Nase ziehe.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setze ich die Flasche an meine Lippen und nehme einen kleinen Schluck. Gott, was habe ich dieses Gefühl vermisst. Kaltes Bier auf meiner Zunge und in meiner Kehle. Ich nehme einen weiteren, größeren Schluck und ehe ich es mir versehe, ist die Flasche leer. Ich lege dem Wirt einen Fünfer hin und er ersetzt meine Flasche durch eine neue.

Ich schließe meine Augen in Genuss.

Von wegen Abhängigkeit. Ich bin vollkommen Herr meiner selbst und meiner Sinne. Alles gar kein Problem. Ich trinke mein viertes Bier, als sich jemand neben mich fallen lässt. Ich schenke der Person neben mir keine Beachtung, als ich ein fünftes Bier bestelle. Das ist aber wirklich das Letzte...

Erst nach fünf Minuten sehe ich kurz zur Seite. Das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, als ich schnell wieder nach vorne sehe. Er darf mich nicht erkennen. Er darf nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin. Ich setze die Flasche an und leere sie in vier schnellen Zügen. Langsam fühle ich die Wärme des Alkohols in meinen Adern. Wieso ist er überhaupt hier? Hat Trace ihn eingeladen?

„Zwei Bier, bitte.", der Wirt stellt die Biere vor seine Nase und ich schiebe weitere fünf Dollar über den Tresen. Mein sechstes Bier. Ich bin vollkommen Herr meiner selbst. Lilly Truscott lässt sich doch von sechs Bier nicht umhauen... und ich kann sofort aufhören, wenn ich das will! Ich kann auch sehr gut ohne Alkohol leben! Psh!

Jack Patrick nippt an seinem Bier und seufzt dann zufrieden. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich sehe sofort wieder weg. Nicht schnell genug jedoch, wie es scheint, denn im nächsten Moment spüre ich eine Faust an meiner Schulter und ein fröhliches Lachen. Ich weiß nicht einmal wieso.

„Lilly Truscott?! Man! Du hier?", ich schenke ihm ein nervöses Lächeln, bevor ich mich umsehe. Offenbar hat keiner seinen Ausbruch bemerkt. Das ging ja nochmal gut. „Was machst du denn hier? Und seit wann gehst du auf Promi-Partys? Lilly?" Ich presse meine Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Shh! Hör auf mich Lilly zu nennen! Mein Name ist Lola Luftnagle.", ich flüstere ihm zu. „Zumindest in dieser Welt und ich lass mir meine Identität garantiert nicht von dir kaputt machen. Und wieso interessiert es dich, was i_ch_ hier mache? Was machst du hier?"

Er grinst und klopft sich stolz auf die Brust. „Ich bin der neue Drummer von Mikayla. Hast doch sicher schon von ihr gehört.", ich nicke. Ja, ich habe flüchtig davon mitbekommen, dass sie meine Freundin fertig machen wollte. Ich möchte sie am liebsten verhauen, aber Miley hat es mir verboten. „Ich bin heute mit ihr hier. Ist das nicht großartig?! Und... mit wem bist du hier?"

Uhm... mit Hannah Montana? Kann ich ihm das sagen? Ob Miley wohl sauer wird, wenn ich es ihm sage. Immerhin könnte man von mir leicht auf Miley schließen und ich kann nicht darauf vertrauen, dass er es niemandem erzählt. Und Miley hat sich so darum bemüht, ein normales Leben zu haben. Nein, ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich mit ihr hier bin.

Mein siebtes Bier.

„Ich bin heute Abend alleine hier. Tracy hat mich eingeladen. Ist 'ne lange Geschichte.", ich hoffe er will sie nicht hören, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie lautet. Woher ich Tracy kenne? Das weiß ich auch nicht mehr so genau. Ich kann ja sagen... sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir.

„Cool. Hey, ich könnte dir Mikayla vorstellen! Sie freut sich bestimmt, dich kennen zu lernen. Sie ist echt in Ordnung, wenn man sie mal näher kennt. All die fiesen Sachen, die die Medien immer über sie schreiben... das ist alles gar nicht wahr.", ich nicke stumm und folge Jack durch die Menge. Ich halte Ausschau nach Miley, damit ich mich mit ihr absetzen kann, aber ich sehe sie nirgends.

Großartig. Mein Bier ist alle. Meine Finger zucken.

„Hey, Mikayla! Da bin ich wieder!", ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er zwei Bier in der Hand hält, anstatt nur eins. Er reicht eines einer jungen Frau mich dunklen Haaren. Sie ist brünett, aber ihr Haar ist fast schwarz und in diesem schwachen Licht kaum genau einzuordnen. „Das ist Lil- uh, Lola. Lola, Mikayla." Die Brünette streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich schüttele sie.

„Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen.", ich schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln, welches sie breit und interessiert erwidert.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", wir setzen uns an einen freien Tisch und ich lasse meinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Immer noch keine Spur von Miles. Ich fange langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin wohl paranoid. Liegt wahrscheinlich am Alkohol.

Meine Finger zucken hin und wieder, während ich mich mit Jack und Mikayla unterhalte. Sie scheint nett zu sein, aber trotzdem kann ich ihr die Dinge, die sie über meine Miley gesagt hat, nicht verzeihen. Ich halte mich die meiste Zeit aus dem Gespräch raus und trinke Drinks, die ein Kellner uns vorbei gebracht hat. Trotzdem hört das Zucken meiner Finger nicht auf.

Dann plötzlich sehe ich einen blonden Haarschopf auf mich zu kommen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich in meinem Sitz nach unten rutschen. Miley – Hannah – sieht alles andere als fröhlich aus, als sie unseren Tisch erreicht. Ich sehe dabei zu, wie sich Mikayla weiter aufrichtet, bereit zum Kampf.

Aber Miley ist offenbar nicht zum Kampf mit ihr bereit, denn sie schaut nur mich vorwurfsvoll an und deutet dann auf mein Glas. Dass hier eine Person ist, die sie hasst und eine andere, die sie vielleicht erkennen könnte, ist ihr völlig egal.

„Hast du wieder getrunken?", ich richte mich auf und schiebe das Glas von mir weg. Miley schickt den anderen Parteien zum ersten Mal einen Blick. Ihre Augen werden kalt. „Und was hast du eigentlich mir _der_ zu schaffen?" Ich stehe unsicher auf und lege eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm, aber sie zieht ihn aus meinem Griff. Sie führt sich auf wie eine eifersüchtige Freundin.

Ich nehme ihren Arm jetzt etwas fester und ziehe sie bestimmt von dem Tisch weg. Mikayla und Jack starren uns an, aber ich kann das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Mikaylas Gesicht gar nicht leiden. Sie hat sicher irgendetwas vor. Ich kann es fühlen.

„Hannah, komm wieder runter. Ich hatte nur ein paar Bier und einen Drink und dann hab ich Jack getroffen. Ich werde schon nicht irgendetwas ausplaudern, mach dir keine Sorgen.", sie macht sich erneut von mir los und schenkt mir einen hitzigen Blick.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass du etwas ausplauderst! Es geht um deine Gesundheit! Alkohol-Abhängige kommen nie wieder ganz von dem Zeug los! Du darfst keinen Alkohol trinken!", sie stöhnt ungehalten und zieht mich an meiner Hand mit zu einer geschlossenen Tür. Sie sieht sich um, dann öffnet sie sie und schubst mich hinein. Wir landen in einem leeren, erhellten Gang.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mich voll laufen zu lassen. Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle!", meine Finger zucken an meiner Seite, aber ich ignoriere es. Ich werde ihr nicht Recht geben. Ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen. „Hierbei geht es gar nicht um mich, es geht um Mikayla! Du siehst es einfach nicht gern, dass ich mich mit ihr unterhalte!" Ihr Auge zuckt.

„Es ist mit völlig egal, ob du mit diesem Miststück redest oder nicht!", ihre Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Du kannst meinetwegen machen, was du willst! Hier in dieser Welt sind wir nämlich alles andere, als zusammen!" Ich mache einen festen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ach, sind wir das? Hier in dieser Welt könnte ich also herum rennen und wahllos Mädchen flach legen?! Ist es das, was du willst? Willst du ein bisschen mehr Freiraum? Weil das letzte Mal, als mich irgend so eine Schlampe geküsst hat... hm, wie war das noch gleich? Ach ja, _du_ hast mir eine Szene auf dem Balkon gemacht!", sie macht noch einen Schritt weiter auf mich zu.

„Du kannst dir gerne wieder eine von dieser Sorte suchen. Geh doch und küss irgendwo eine dieser blonden Schlampen, _Lola_! Du kannst machen, was du willst!", sie dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und will zur Tür gehen, aber ich packe ihr Handgelenk mit meiner Hand, ziehe sie zurück und presse sie gegen die kalte Betonmauer.

Ich küsse sie hart auf den Mund und halte ihren Körper mit meinem eigenen an Ort und Stelle. Meine Hände liegen auf ihrer Hüfte, ihre auf meinen Schultern und nach zehn Sekunden fängt sie endlich an, mich zurück zu küssen. Sie schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und zieht mich noch näher an sich, falls das überhaupt möglich ist.

Ein klickendes Geräusch zu unserer Rechten lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich drücke mich von ihr weg und sehe gerade noch, wie eine äußerst zufrieden aussehende Mikayla durch die Tür verschwindet. Ich balle meine Hand zur Faust und schlage sie fest gegen die Wand.

„Verdammt! Das Miststück!", ich lasse Miley gänzlich los und reiße die Tür zur Party auf, aber eine Hand hält mich zurück. Ich schließe die Tür. Miley schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Was machst du denn? Wir können sie noch einholen, wenn wir uns beeilen. Wir kriegen sie schon dazu, dass sie das Foto löscht! Ich will nicht, dass das hier deine Karriere kaputt mach-"

Sie prescht vorwärts, hält mich gegen die Tür und versiegelt meinen Mund mit ihrem eigenen. Sie lässt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten, nimmt meine Unterlippe in ihren Mund und lässt ihre Hände an meinem Bauch liegen. Ihre Fingerspitzen an meinen Muskeln sorgen dafür, dass sie sich unwillkürlich anspannen und dann wieder los lassen.

„Ist schon okay, Lil. Mikayla wird das Foto veröffentlichen und dann wird die ganze Welt sehen, dass Hannah Montana in Lola Luftnagle verliebt ist und sie daten. Keine große Sache.", ich öffne meinen Mund, aber sie legt einen Finger darauf. „Spar dir deinen Kommentar. Ich finde, wir haben schon genug gestritten heute Abend... Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht so ausrasten sollen."

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du hast Recht, ich sollte nichts trinken. Ich... hatte bloß das Gefühl, es wäre Mal wieder an der Zeit. Ich war so lange clean... Ich denke, ich wollte mich nur noch einmal gehen lassen. War wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt.", sie schmiegt sich an mich und legt ihren Kopf unter mein Kinn. Die Perücke ist heiß und ich kichere. „Vielleicht sollten wir nach Hause gehen. Immerhin haben wir noch einen Plan zu schmieden, wie wir gegen Mikayla und ihre fiese Attacke auf dich kontern, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall!"

•◘○

Es dauerte nur ganze drei Tage, bis das Bild von Miley und Lillys privatem Moment auf der Titelseite der meist gelesenen Zeitung in ganz Malibu und wohl auch sonst wo auftauchte. Am 16. April entrollte die Brünette gelangweilt die Zeitung, während Lilly – die ihre Arme unverhohlen um Mileys Taille und ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte – fröhlich an der Pop-Prinzessin weiter döste.

Mileys Blick lief über das Bild.

Es zeigte sie nicht ganz deutlich. Vermutlich hatte die andere Pop-Sängerin einfach ihre Handykamera benutzt. Aber es war eindeutig, dass es sich tatsächlich um Hannah und eine andere Frau handelte. Lillys und ihre Lippen waren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen und ihre Hände lagen in Lillys mehr als einladendem Haar. Lillys Hände schienen sich derweil mit Mileys Körper zu beschäftigen. Die Brünette seufzte, dann nahm sie einen Schluck Kaffee.

Die Überschrift der Zeitung lautete: „_Hannah Montana: Pop-Lesbe_?" Die Brünette hatte keine Lust sich die vielen Spekulationen durchzulesen, die sie ohne Zweifel in diesem Artikel finden würde, sondern tippte stattdessen leicht gegen Lillys Stirn. Die Blondine murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Die Zeitung ist da, Lil. Das Foto ist drin.", die Augen der Skaterin schossen sofort auf und sie griff nach der Zeitung, bewegte sich ansonsten aber nicht von Miley weg. Diese lehnte sich gegen Lillys Brust, während sie die Zeitung und das Foto studierte. Ihr Blick wurde finster.

„Wie können die es überhaupt wagen, darüber zu schreiben? Die haben doch keine Ahnung, was wirklich los ist. Oh mein Gott, Hannah Montana küsst eine andere Frau. Große Sache. Ich meine, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, man sollte meinen, die Leute wären weiter entwickelt als das!", sie ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch knallen und nahm einen Schluck aus Mileys Tasse. Die Brünette ignorierte es.

„Journalisten interessiert es nicht, ob sie anderen Menschen damit weh tun, Lil. Die interessiert ganz allein ihre Story. Was mir allerdings mehr Sorgen macht...", sie blickte nachdenklich auf das Bild. „Jack hat dich erkannt, richtig? Ich meine... das Foto ist ziemlich schlecht aber...", sie schloss ihren Mund, aber Lilly schien sie verstanden zu haben.

„Du hast Angst, dass mich noch mehr Leute erkennen könnten... Mir macht eher der Gedanke Kopfschmerzen, dass er vielleicht von Hannah auf dich schließt. Ich meine... wenn ich Hannah küsse – und er weiß, dass ich das in dem Bild bin – und du aber nicht sauer auf mich bist.", Miley hoffte, es interessierte ihn nicht, ob sie nun Hannah war oder nicht.

„Wenn es so ist, werden wir es sicher bald erfahren. Ich hoffe bloß, er erzählt es nicht den anderen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Typ dafür ist, aber man kann ja nie wissen.", Lilly nickte stumm, küsste Miley dann schnell und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um den Orangensaft heraus zu heben.

„Was glaubst du, wie wird Robbie Ray auf die ganze Sache reagieren? Immerhin ist er nicht nur dein Vater, sondern auch dein Manager. Er wird dich sicher bitten, die ganze Sache zu dementieren, was vielleicht wirklich das Beste wäre.", sie kippte sich ein Glas Saft und stürzte es herunter.

„Ich weiß nicht... Er ist okay damit, dass wir zwei zusammen sind, aber das hier könnte wirklich Probleme für Hannah bringen. Ich mache mir Sorgen.", sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann sprach sie es aus. „Vielleicht gehe ich damit einfach an die Öffentlichkeit. Die Leute müssen damit leben lernen, dass Hannah in eine Frau verliebt ist."

Lilly verschluckte sich.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist gesellschaftlicher Selbstmord! Die Welt ist offener geworden, ja... Aber die vielen Eltern werden ihren Kindern vielleicht verbieten, dich zu hören! Du darfst deine Karriere nicht für das aufs Spiel setzen!", Miley leerte ihren Kaffee, sie wurde schon wieder wütend.

„Wofür soll ich meine Karriere nicht aufs Spiel setzen, Lilly? Für uns, für unsere Beziehung? Für dich? Du bist mir wichtiger als Hannah Montana. Es lief gut die letzten Jahre und wäre das nicht hoch gekommen, dann wäre es wohl auch noch ein paar Jahre so weiter gegangen. Aber selbst wenn das hier meine Karriere ruiniert, ich will zu dir stehen! Ist es nicht das, was du sowieso immer wolltest?"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du wegen mir etwas aufgibst, was du liebst. Das ist alles. Hannah Montana ist dir wichtig, du liebst singen und du liebst es aufzutreten. Wenn das durch mich kaputt gehen würde... könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist.", Lilly scharrte mit ihrem Fuß. Offenbar dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie zu Miley gehen sollte oder nicht.

„Aber ich bin glücklich. Ich bin genauso glücklich wenn ich für dich singe, wie wenn ich für Tausende von Menschen singe. Du gibst mir ein gutes Gefühl, das ist alles, was ich will. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass das hier zu große Auswirkungen haben wird. Die Leute lieben Hannah und es sind auch schon vor ihr ein paar Promis aus ihrem Schrank gesprungen.", Lilly nickte unsicher.

Die Tür wurde auf geworfen und ein gestresste Schritte machender Robbie Ray betrat das Haus durch die Vordertür. Er wirkte nicht wütend, nur etwas ausgelaugt und müde. Beim Anblick von Miley und Lilly in der Küche lächelte er kurz, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl neben seiner Tochter fallen ließ.

Lilly stellte ihm einen Kaffee vor die Nase. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes, dankbares Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Mädels.", sein Blick fiel auf die Titelseite der Zeitung. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die Neuigkeiten auch schon gehört." Er zog sie zu sich hin und studierte den Text mit fliegenden Augen, dann schnaubte er. „Bastarde, so etwas über euch beide zu schreiben. Ich habe der Plattenfirma klar gemacht, dass das mit euch beiden nicht einfach wieder verschwindet und glaubt mir, die waren nicht glücklich."

„Wollen sie meinen Vertrag kündigen und mich raus werfen?", Lilly ließ sich zur anderen Seite Mileys nieder und nahm ihre Hand. Die Brünette schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor Robbie Ray fort fuhr. Sein Blick war nachdenklich.

„Das können sie nicht, Spätzchen. Du hast erstens einen unanfechtbaren Vertrag und zweitens würden sie sich damit ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. Du verkaufst immer noch die meisten Platten und das wissen sie. Sie sind allerdings etwas skeptisch über die Verkaufszahlen, nachdem diese Sache hier die Runde gemacht hat.", er nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Sie haben Angst, dass die Eltern der Kinder Mileys Platten nicht mehr kaufen, weil sie mit mir zusammen ist und sie in ihren Augen ein schlechtes Vorbild ist.", Miley fühlte, wie sich Lillys Hand an ihrer anspannte, als sie das sagte. Robbie Ray nickte.

„Genau. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich schwachsinnig. Sie vermitteln ihren Kindern, dass ihr beide etwas Falsches tut.", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Engstirniges, intolerantes Pack. Sollte einer von denen dir irgendwann mal zu Nahe treten. Dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass die ihre Klappe halten. Mit meiner Faust!", der große, brünette Mann erhob sich und stapfte zur Treppe.

Miley und Lilly starrten ihm nach.

„Wow, ich hab ihn lange nicht so wütend erlebt.", stellte Lilly mit einer milde überraschten Stimme fest. Miley nickte etwas unsicher. Sie hatte in wenigen Tagen ein Konzert. Wie würden die Menschen auf sie reagieren? Oder würde niemand kommen? „Komm, Miles. Lass uns fernsehen oder einen Film gucken, okay?"

Die Pop-Prinzessin nickte wieder, dann folgte sie ihrer Liebe in Richtung Treppe.

Mileys Finger waren in Lillys verschränkt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Limosine brachte sie nicht zu einem Konzert, sondern zu ihrer Hinrichtung. Lilly und sie waren sich einig darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht versuchen würden, ihre Beziehung zu verheimlichen. Das sorgte später nur für noch schlechtere Publicity, als sie ohnehin schon bekommen würde.

„Du musst nicht nervös sein. Die Leute werden damit leben können und vielleicht kannst du damit der homosexuellen Szene ein bisschen Zuspruch geben. Du als Superstar zeigst damit allen, dass auch du nicht perfekt bist. Das singst du doch selbst. '_Nobody's Perfect_'.", die Skaterin schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und küsste ihre Schläfe. Die Brünette seufzte erleichtert.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Lil? Wenn dir irgendwas zustoßen würde... ich glaube, das könnte ich nicht verkraften.", allein der Gedanke daran Lilly zu verlieren... Es jagte ihr einen unwohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Mir wird nichts passieren. Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen und allen in den Hintern treten, die dich auch nur von der Seite ansehen. Ich würde am liebsten jedem Kerl den Arsch aufreißen, der dir einen zweiten Blick schenkt... also fast allen Männern dieser Welt.", sie gluckste jetzt und lehnte sich ein Stückchen weiter zurück, während Miley ihren Kopf sanft auf Lillys Schulter legte.

Der Wagen kam zu einem Stillstand und Miley zupfte ihr Outfit zurecht, bevor sie – Lilly an der Hand hinter sich her ziehend – aus dem Wagen stieg. Ihr Vater folgte ihnen wenige Sekunden später. Die Pop-Prinzessin war überwältigt von den vielen Kameras und dem extrem hellen Licht der vielen Blitzlichter. Lilly ergriff das Kommando, ihr Griff verstärkte sich und sie zog Miley in Richtung Eingang.

Die Paparazzi riefen ihr Fragen zu, die sie unter einem Wirrwarr von Stimmen kaum richtig ausmachen konnte. Nach ein paar unfreundlicheren Fetzen war sie nur noch froh, dass Lilly an ihrer Seite war und sich für sie stark machen würde.

Erst als sie die Tür sicher hinter sich geschlossen wusste, atmete sie wieder ein. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und ihre Hand, die immer noch in Lillys steckte, schwitzte leicht. Ihre Garderobe leuchtete genauso hell wie die Blitzlichter, aber immerhin hatte man sich etwas Mühe gegeben, das Zimmer etwas netter zu gestalten. Die Brünette musste doch tatsächlich lächeln, als Lillys Augen beim Anblick des vielen Essens anfingen zu leuchten.

„Es hat doch einige Vorzüge, wenn deine Freundin ein Pop-Star ist. Daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen.", die Blondine biss in einen Hotdog und kaute fröhlich drauf los, als plötzlich zwei Hände anfingen, sich um ihren Bauch zu schlingen.

Miley presste ihre Wange gegen Lillys Rücken und griff mit ihren Händen fest nach Lillys T-Shirt. Sie spürte, wie Lilly den Hotdog zur Seite legte und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in einer festen, Knochen brechenden Umarmung wieder. Lilly drückte ihre Nase gegen Mileys Schläfe und ihre Hand fuhr sanft durch das inzwischen blonde Haar.

Sie sprachen nicht. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Sie waren zusammen und das war alles, was wirklich zählte. Weder Hannah noch Lola spielten eine Rolle. Nicht Mileys Karriere, nicht Lillys Identität. Nur sie beide waren wichtig.

Mileys ganzer Körper zitterte an Lillys, während sie sich fragte, wieso all die Menschen, die sie verurteilen würden – Menschen wie ihre Tante – nicht sehen konnten, was sie beide hatten. Wieso es so einen großen Unterschied machte, ob sie zwei Frauen waren. Denn das machte es nicht. Ihre Liebe war die gleiche. Genauso rein, genauso echt.

Sie konnten nicht wissen, wie sehr Miley die Skaterin wirklich liebte.

Die Halle war brechend voll, vielleicht sogar etwas voller als für gewöhnlich. Mileys Fans kreischten sich die Seelen aus dem Leib und sie konnte nicht umhin, die ganze Zeit über zu lächeln. Offenbar schienen sie noch nicht alle zu hassen. Sie konnte sich fast aufatmen hören. Lilly gluckste, bevor sie Miley mit sich zur Seite nahm und sie küsste.

„Also, du gehst da raus und zeigst denen, dass eine Miley Stewart nicht aufgibt, klar? Du lässt dich doch so schnell von nichts unterkriegen.", die Blondine zwinkerte schnell und sah sich dann nervös um, was Mileys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Lil, alles okay bei dir?", ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Surferin legend, bedachte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick, aber die Blondine wich diesem aus. „Lilly? Lilly, guck mich an." Die Blondine gehorchte, dann atmete sie aus.

„Entschuldige. Da gibt es nur etwas, was ich dich gern fragen wollte. Es ist sehr wichtig und ich wollte es eigentlich erst nach deinem Konzert machen, aber irgendwie hat es nicht ganz so hin gehauen, wie ich das wollte. Also dachte ich mir, ich werd dich einfach jetzt fragen und-"

„Lilly, Lilly, hol Luft!", die Skaterin hatte immer schneller gesprochen und das anscheinend ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal Luft zu holen. Lilly lächelte verlegen, dann schloss sie für einige Sekunden die Augen und hob einen Finger. Fast, wie um signalisieren zu wollen, dass sie nur einen Moment Ruhe brauchte.

Die Pop-Prinzessin wandte ihren Blick nicht ab. Erst als sie sah, was Lilly im Begriff war zu tun, weiteten sich ihre Augen leicht und ihr Mund öffnete sich in gespannter Überraschung.

Lilly hatte sich auf ihr linkes Knie fallen lassen, ihre Hand in die Tasche ihrer Jacke gleiten lassen und kniete jetzt vor der Brünetten, eine kleine Box hochhaltend. Mileys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Aber nicht nur das, sie fühlte sich, als würde es heraus springen wollen und gleich verschwinden.

Schluckend öffnete die Blondine das kleine Kästchen und starrte tief in Mileys Augen. „Miley. Ich weiß, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und ich bin nicht perfekt. Ich bin alles andere als perfekt. Ich habe eine schreckliche Familie, eine noch schlimmere Vergangenheit und kann dir nichts bieten, außer mich selbst. Ich habe keine Perspektiven für mein Leben nach der Highschool und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dem Alkohol Abstand werde schwören können."

„Lilly, ich-", die Skaterin schüttelte den Kopf, dann lächelte sie verlegen.

„Es ist vielleicht etwas früh und... vielleicht sollte ich das nicht tun, aber wir sind jetzt schon fast sechs Monate zusammen und es waren die mit Abstand schönsten Monate meines Lebens. Du bist die Frau meines Lebens, Miley Stewart. Du bist die Eine für mich. Ich liebe dich. Mehr, als du dir wohl jemals vorstellen kannst und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich niemals jemanden so sehr lieben werde, wie dich. Deshalb frage ich dich. Weil du für mich da warst, als es niemand anderes konnte. Miley Stewart... willst du meine Frau werden? Willst du mich heiraten?"

Miley starrte nur. Sie starrte den Ring an, mit dem auf Hochglanz polierten Stein, der auf dem Samt fast peinlich groß aussah und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Lilly wollte sie heiraten. Lilly wollte sie heiraten, sie wollte sie nur Frau nehmen. Sie wollte den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihr verbringen. Sie konnte die Tränen bereits fühlen, noch bevor sie sich überhaupt in ihren Augen bildeten.

Miley schlug die Hände vor den Mund und die erste Träne bedeckte ihre Wangen. Lillys Blick war so hoffnungsvoll, so bestimmt und die Brünette wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ja, sie wollte Lilly in ihrem Leben. Und das für immer. Aber waren sie beide schon bereit für diesen Schritt?

„Miles... ich weiß, das alles kommt vielleicht etwas plötzlich. Du kannst dir so viel Zeit nehmen, wie du willst. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nur weil du mich noch nicht heiraten willst. Ich will nur... dass du für immer bei mir bleibst. Das ist alles.", Lillys Finger zitterten und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten hin und wieder. Sie kniete immer noch vor Miley, die Box ausgestreckt.

Die Pop-Prinzessin schüttelte den Kopf.

Lillys Gesichtsausdruck fiel. „Oh, okay. Um... Ich denke, du solltest dich dann für deine Show vorbereiten, hm?", die Surferin erhob sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, während sie versuchte, die Schatten in ihren Augen zu verbergen. „Na ja, um... ich gehe eben auf die Toilette, ja?"

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte gerade verschwinden, als Miley sie an ihrem Handgelenk festhielt. Immer noch liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie würde hiernach noch einmal in die Maske gehen müssen. Dennoch, durch die Tränen hatte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gebildet. Lilly blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Lilly...", Mileys Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich versteh das. Ich wollte nur-", ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und lautes Kichern ließ Lilly zusammen fahren und sie drehte sich unverständlich um. Ihre Augen waren sichtlich verletzt. „Hey...! Ich mach das hier nicht, um mich zum Deppen zu machen! Ich weiß, es war wahrscheinlich eine blöde Idee, davon anzufangen. Aber... ich finde das gar nicht lustig!"

Der Schmerz in Lillys Stimme ließ Miley aufhören zu kichern. „Du bist eine Idiotin, Lilly. Ein Schwachkopf.", jetzt kicherte sie wieder und Lilly schnaubte ungehalten. Sie steckte die Box unsanft in ihre Tasche zurück und steckte missmutig ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. Erst jetzt entdeckte Miley den Anflug von Tränen auf Lillys Gesicht. „Oh Lilly, so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint."

„Ach nein? Wie hast du es denn sonst gemeint?", Miley streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf das inzwischen tränennasse Gesicht der Surferin. Es kam so selten vor, dass Lilly überhaupt weinte, dass der Anblick Brandblasen in Mileys Herz schlagen zu lassen schien.

„Du hast mich doch gar nicht antworten lassen...", sie strich sanft auf und ab und langsam aber sicher schien sich Lilly in die Berührung fallen zu lassen. Trotzdem hörten die Tränen nicht auf zu fallen und die Brünette – obwohl immer noch blond, als Hannah – beugte sich zu Lilly und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Dein Kopfschütteln war mehr als deutlich. Ich weiß... ich sollte dir nicht so eine Szene machen. Immerhin ist ein halbes Jahr keine wirklich lange Zeit. Ich will nur-", von den Lippen der Pop-Prinzessin stumm geschlagen wirkte die Skaterin noch hilfloser, als zuvor.

„Ich habe den Kopf geschüttelt, weil ich nicht mehr warten will.", Lillys Gesicht zeigte immer noch keine Form der Wiedererkennung einer guten Aussage, also zog Miley sie in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte sanft in ihr Ohr. „Das bedeutet: Ja, Lilly, ich will dich heiraten."

Lillys Beine gaben nach und die Brünette musste sie fest an sich halten, um einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Lilly schlang ihre Arme um sie und drückte sich fest gegen ihre Freundin, vergrub ihre Nase in ihrem Nacken. Miley fühlte neue Tränen auf ihrer Haut, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie diese Tränen nicht zu stoppen brauchte.

Die letzten Akkorde von '_True Friend_' klangen durch das riesige Stadion und Miley konnte sich einen kleinen Blick auf die Seite nicht verkneifen. Da stand sie, Lilly. Sie grinste leicht in sich hinein und zwinkerte, als sie Mileys Augen traf. Mileys Magen machte einen Hüpfer und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich an den kleinen Ring an ihrem rechten Ringfinger.

Sie war mit Lilly verlobt. Lilly hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht. Sie würden heiraten...

Sie ließ das Mikrofon sinken und winkte ausgelassen und fröhlich. Sie liebte es immer wieder aufs Neue, vor Menschenmassen zu stehen und zu singen. Es war ihre liebste Beschäftigung und sie jetzt auch noch mit ihrer Verlobten teilen zu können... _Ihrer Verlobten_. Miley bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Vielen Dank euch allen! Dieses Konzert widme ich einer ganz besonderes Person in meinem Leben!", sie konnte fast spüren, wie sich Lillys Magen zusammen zog, auch wenn sie sie nicht ansah. „Wie ihr vielleicht alle in der Zeitung gelesen habt, bin ich in einer neuen Beziehung! Ihr Name ist Lola Luftnagle und ich liebe sie über alles! Dieser Song ist für dich, Lola! _One in a Million_!"

Ihre Knie fühlten sich weich an, als die Menge anfing zu schreien und zu kreischen. Sie würde bald erfahren, wie ihre Kurse gingen. Die neue Platte war noch nicht auf dem Markt, aber sie würde bald erscheinen. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr die Eltern ihrer jüngeren Hörer nicht den Rücken zukehrten.

Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde immer größer und weiter. Trotzdem, nichts konnte jetzt mehr schief gehen. Sie würde Lilly heiraten, ganz egal, ob Hannah weiterhin Erfolg hatte oder nicht. Und Mikaylas CDs würden dadurch auch nicht besser laufen.

Sie jedenfalls würde glücklich sein.

„_**I**__** said pinch me, where's the catch this time. Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this gir**_l.", sie tanzte und sprang über die Bühne wie noch nie zuvor und die Menge ging mit. Miley fühlte sich unglaublich. Immer wieder warf sie Blicke zu ihrer Skaterin, die mit verschränkten Armen an einer Säule lehnte und sie die ganze Zeit mit Feuer in den Augen beobachtete.

Miley hatte eine vage Vorstellung, wovon die Surferin träumte und sie selbst konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen... Nur sie und Lilly und ein guter Film. Eine schöne Nacht und ein noch besserer Morgen, an dem sie ihrem Vater unterbreiten würde, was sie und Lilly für eine Zukunft planten.

Aber es kam anders, als sie es erwartete.

Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, wusste sie nicht einmal, was dieses Blitzen in der Menge und dieses laute Donnern war, was sie überraschte. Alles was sie wusste war, dass jemand sie zur Seite riss, sie zu Boden stürzte und das Mikrofon mit einem lauten, Ohren betäubenden Ton zu Boden schlug. Sie stieß sich den Kopf an einem der Verstärker, in den sie geworfen wurde.

Sie schloss ihre Augen in Schmerz und dann... fühlte sie es. Warm, feucht, dickflüssig. Es klebte an ihrer Hand und sickerte langsam aber sicher ihrem Arm entlang. Ihre Hand war gegen den Körper von jemand anderem gepresst. Alles was sie hörte, waren Schreie. Laute, verzweifelte Schreie und die Rufe einiger Leute, die Verantwortliche suchten.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und schob den klebrigen Körper von sich. Er schlug dumpf zu Boden und Miley sah sich um. Hunderte von Menschen rannten in der Konzerthalle herum und versuchten zu entkommen. Ihre Augen suchten nach Lilly, aber sie fand sie nicht. Ein Stöhnen neben ihr ließ sie zusammen fahren.

Sie wand ihren Kopf und... die Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen. Sie hob eine zitternde Hand. Die Schwerkraft schien sich verhundertfacht zu haben, die Luft so dick wie Wasser geworden zu sein. Sie schluckte, sie zitterte, ihr Herz donnerte in ihrer Brust, als sie dem Menschen, der da vor ihr lag, das blonde, schweißnasse Haar aus dem aschfahlen Gesicht strich.

„L-Lilly...?", sie rutschte näher an ihre Verlobte heran und rüttelte sanft ihre Schulter. Lilly lag auf ihrem Rücken, oberhalb ihrer linken Schulter hatte sich ein Blutfleck gebildet. „Lilly...? Lilly! Lilly, komm schon!", Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie packte die Blondine an ihrem Kragen. Lillys Kopf rollte zur Seite, sie schien nicht zu atmen. „_**Lilly! LILLY!!"**_

Ihre Tränen fielen jetzt frei auf das leere, ausdruckslose Gesicht und sie schüttelte ihre Freundin jetzt unkontrolliert. Sie riss ihr das T-Shirt vom Körper und starrte die blutige, offene, linke Schulter an, die nur noch aus rohem Fleisch zu bestehen schien. Miley starrte ihre Freundin an, dann strich sie etwas Blut von der Wunde.

Die Wunde wirkte tief. Mileys Finger waren blutverschmiert, als sie Lillys Wangen in die Hand nahm und ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund presste. „Lilly, du darfst nicht sterben! Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, hörst du?! Lilly!", aber die Skaterin rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Miley!", die Stimme ihres Vaters holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte ihn mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht an. „Miley.. Oh mein Gott, Lilly!", Robbie Ray ging in die Knie und begutachtete Lilly genau. Er legte eine Hand an ihren Hals und sein Blick wurde eiskalt. Dann rief er und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Wir brauchen einen Arzt! Wir brauchen Hilfe!"

Miley starrte Lillys Gesicht an, ihre Lippen und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge. Lillys Gesicht war weiß geworden und es erinnerte Miley schmerzlich an das letzte Mal, als sie Lilly fast verloren hatte. Sie konnte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Sie packte Lillys Kopf und presste ihn fest gegen ihre Brust.

„Lilly... Lilly, du musst leben, hörst du? Lilly. Bitte, ich liebe dich.", Lillys Augenlider flackerten für eine Sekunde, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das Türkis in ihnen wirkte milchig und verschwommen und ihre Pupillen waren geweitet. Miley küsste sie. „Daddy!"

Robbie Ray hockte sich wieder hin und presste erneut zwei Finger gegen Lillys Hals. „Sie hat Puls, aber er ist schwach. Wann kommt denn dieser verdammte Arzt?! Miley, du bleibst bei ihr!", damit erhob er sich rasch und rannte in Richtung Backstage. Miley klammerte sich weiter an Lilly, die sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick anstarrte.

Miley sah nicht weg.

„_Miley.._.", Lillys Stimme war leise und krächzig, aber die Pop-Prinzessin konnte sie trotzdem ganz deutlich verstehen. Die Lippen der Skaterin bewegten sich kaum. Wenn Miley doch nur wüsste, was hier passiert war. Was war dieses Funkeln in der Menge und dieses laute Geräusch? Und Lilly... Mileys Blick wanderte erneut zu der blutenden Wunde an Lillys Schulter.

Eine... Schusswunde?

„Wieso hast du mich denn aus dem Weg gestoßen, Lilly...?", neue Tränen überwältigten sie und sie schluchzte in Lillys verschwitzte Haare. Lillys Mundwinkel zogen sich um einen Millimeter in die Höhe und sie öffnete wieder ihren Mund, aber keine Worte kamen heraus. Miley strich ihr mit einer zitternden Hand über die Wange.

„I_ch... liebe... dich_.", Lillys Augenlider schienen schwerer zu werden. Miley sah es mit Schrecken. Lilly musste wach bleiben! Sie durfte jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden! Sie sah, wie ihr Vater mit einem jungen Mann an der Hand auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Lilly, da ist der Arzt! Bleib wach, bitte!", aber Lilly lächelte nur ein letztes Mal und dann wurde ihr Körper wieder schlaff und leblos. Sie rutschte aus Mileys tauben Armen auf den Boden und rührte sich kein Stück mehr. „Lilly?! Lilly! Lilly, wach auf! LILLY!"

Der Mann schob sie unsanft zur Seite und Miley wurde von ihrem Vater und Roxy von der Blondinen weg gezogen. Der Sicherheit wegen, aber Miley hörte ihren Erklärungen nicht zu. Alles, was sie noch sehen konnte, war Lilly in einer Blutlache, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, weil sie Miley das Leben gerettet hatte. Jemand hatte auf Hannah Montana geschossen.

Jemand hatte versucht, sie umzubringen. Und jetzt?

Es kam der Brünetten so vor, als hätte sie stundenlang an Lillys Seite gesessen und gehofft und gebetet, auf ihren Vater gewartet. Aber tatsächlich waren es nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen. Sie schluckte und mehr Tränen flossen. Sie starrte ihre Hände an. Blut. Überall Blut.

Aber Lilly durfte nicht sterben. Lilly durfte nicht von ihr gehen. Sie wollten doch heiraten, sie wollten eine Familie gründen, zusammen ziehen, zusammen leben. Zusammen... sterben. Der Ring an ihrer rechten Hand schimmerte in all seiner Größe. **Blutrot**.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ohne ihre Lilly nicht leben. Sie konnte nicht so weitermachen wie zuvor, sie konnte sich kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen, keine Zukunft ohne sie. Was war, wenn Lilly wirklich starb? Wenn sie dieses Mal nicht stark genug war. Sie war dem Tod schon zwei mal so knapp entronnen. Konnte sie ein drittes Mal so viel Glück haben?

War das überhaupt möglich? Konnte das überhaupt eine Wirklichkeit sein?

Sie sprang sofort auf, als zwei Männer in weiß an ihr entlang Richtung Bühne rannten. Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie wieder zurück kamen. Auf ihrer Liege lag Lilly. Sie trug ein Beatmungsgerät und ihre linke Schulter steckte in Bandagen. Sie waren so schnell weg, wie sie gekommen waren und Miley rannte ihnen nach. Ihr Vater folgte ihr.

Erst am Krankenwagen hielten sie beide inne. Der Arzt schickte ihr einen kurzen Blick, dann sah er zurück auf seine Werte, so als wäre er unsicher, ob er es ihr erzählen sollte, oder nicht. Dann blickte er wieder auf und seine Augen waren hart wie Stein.

„_**Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber diese Frau wird sterben."**_


	38. Epilog: Nie zu spät

**WHEN LOVE TENDS TO BECOME A PROBLEM - **

**REMEMBER, IT STILL REMAINS A GIFT**

**Epilog – Es ist nie zu spät**

Ihre Augen schmerzten, als sie dem ersten Sonnenstrahl dieses Tages entgegen trat. Sie seufzte leise und streckte ihren Rücken. Es knackte, sie kicherte. Das Bett war noch genauso unordentlich, wie sie es die letzte Nacht zurückgelassen hatte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Sie rollte ihre linke Schulter, die seit einiger Zeit wieder angefangen hatte, zu schmerzen und schwang unbeholfen ihre Beine von der Bettkante. Sie war groß, leicht muskulös gebaut und von Natur aus eher schlank. Sie entledigte sich ihres weißen T-Shirts und ließ es beinahe lautlos zu Boden gleiten. Ein leises Kratzen an ihrem Hinterkopf und der Spiegel kam in ihr Blickfeld.

Das blonde Haar so ungekämmt und durcheinander, wie nach jeder Nacht, die sie mit ihrem Engel verbrachte. Ihre türkisen Augen stechend und eindringlich in ihren Höhlen. Die grauen Stippen fast in ihnen erloschen. Noch einmal rollte sie ihre Schulter. Der Arzt hatte sie gewarnt, dass ihre Schulter nie wieder die Alte sein würde.

Sie zierte eine lange Narbe gleich oberhalb ihrer linken Brust. Noch einmal seufzend strich sie die Konturen der zerrissenen Haut mit dem Zeigefinger nach und begutachtete ihr Spiegelbild genau. Sie hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Ihre Haare waren die gleichen, ihr Gesicht noch immer schmal und scharf geschnitten, die Wangenknochen genau zu erkennen.

Der schmale Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie ein kleines Stöhnen hinter sich hörte.

Sie wand ihren Kopf und starrte hinter sich. Dort lag sie, ihr Engel. Ihr wunderschöner Engel, der ganz allein ihr gehörte. Für immer und ewig, das hatten sie sich geschworen. Sanft schmunzelnd ließ sie sich neben ihre Frau sinken und strich geistesabwesend mit ihrer Hand über den langsam aber sicher deutlich hervortretenden Bauch. Sie beugte sich zu ihr, drückte ihre Lippen auf die Stirn ihrer Geliebten.

Für immer und ewig.

Das Bettzeug war um sie gewickelt, als hätte sie einen Kampf mit jemandem geführt und jetzt, wo sich die große Blondine daran erinnerte, war das gar nicht mal so falsch. Nur, dass es in diesem Fall keine Verlierer gegeben hatte. Ihre Augen huschten über das haselnussbraune Haar, die leicht gekräuselte Nase, dann wanderte ihr Blick.

Die Brünette war nackt, die Decke bedeckte sie von der Hüfte an abwärts. Die Blondine kicherte wieder, dann zog sie die Bettdecke hoch und bedeckte die frei liegenden Brüste ihrer Angebeteten. Sie schlief tief und fest. Sie hatte noch eine volle Stunde Schlaf vor sich und die Blondine würde sie nicht stören.

Sich erneut erhebend, griff die Blondine nach einer Jeanshose und schlüpfte ohne große Probleme hinein, zog sich Socken und Sneaker über die Füße und knöpfte ihr weißes Hemd zu, ließ die obersten drei Knöpfe ungeschlossen. Sie schob die kleine, silberne Halbmondbrille auf ihre Nase und beugte sich ein letztes Mal über ihre Frau und presste ihre Lippen wieder auf ihre Stirn.

Die brünette Frau schmunzelte in ihrem Schlaf, dann öffnete sich ein faules Auge.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze.", die Blondine kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und legte den Kopf etwas schief, um ihre Frau verliebt an zu lächeln. Diese stöhnte leise und wohlig und eine kleine, zierliche Hand kam unter der Bettdecke hervor, griff nach dem Hemdkragen der Größeren und zog sie in einen langen, liebevollen Kuss. „Du solltest dich besser wieder schlafen legen. Du hast noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit."

Die Brünette nickte lächelnd und strich mit ihrem Handrücken über die schmale Wange und kicherte leise, als sie von einer größeren Hand umschlossen wurde. „Wenn du nicht immer so früh gehen würdest, könnten wir den Morgen viel sinnvoller nutzen." Die Stimme der Frau im Bett war von Schlaf noch halb benommen und hatte einen süßen, dicken, aber vor allem herausfordernden Unterton an sich. Die Blondine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, dann grinste sie verschmitzt.

„Du brauchst den wenigen Schlaf, den du nach so einer Nacht bekommen kannst. Deswegen solltest du dich jetzt auch wieder hinlegen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Bis nachher.", ihre Lippen fanden erneut den Weg zu denen der Brünetten und als sie endlich aufstand und zur Tür trottete, warf sie ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu. „Ich liebe dich."

Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Die kleine, schwarze Tasche in der Hand, verließ sie dasselbe Haus, aus dem sie schon so viele Male heraus gekommen war. Die Malibu-Morgensonne schien ihr in die Augen, aber sie lächelte nur. Sie war dankbar für jeden Tag, den sie noch hatte. Auch wenn sie mit einer schmerzenden Schulter und Narben erwachte. Sie war glücklich.

Ein letzter Blick auf das Haus, das sie mit der Liebe ihres Lebens teilte und schon startete sie den Motor ihres schwarzen Wagens. Noch ein letzter Seufzer. Glück. Und sie war um die Ecke verschwunden. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten. Aber sie war tatsächlich glücklich darüber, jeden Tag zu dieser Schule zurückkehren zu können.

•◘○

Vielleicht wäre mein Leben anders verlaufen, wenn ich es nur gelassen hätte. Vielleicht wäre ich dann jetzt nicht hier und vielleicht wäre das das Beste für uns alle gewesen. Vielleicht muss ich den Ärzten dankbar sein und vielleicht sollte ich sie erschießen, weil sie mir damals das Leben gerettet haben. Das kann man sehen, wie man will. Man kann es aber auch lassen und einfach das Leben genießen, was man hat.

Ich lebe. Ja, ich bin am leben und fast so fit wie ein Turnschuh. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ebenso geschockt bin wie ihr. Und obwohl meine Schulter mich manchmal fast umbringt und die Narbe noch hässlicher ist als die, die ich ohnehin schon hatte... muss ich sagen, läuft es ausgesprochen gut.

Ich könnte kaum glücklicher sein.

Ich habe das College beendet, habe eine Zukunftsaussicht bekommen und den Menschen geheiratet, den ich über alles geliebt habe und immer lieben werde. Ich kratze mich an der Nase und biege auf den Parkplatz der Seaview Highschool ein. Fünf Jahre.

Ich bin jetzt 23. Manchmal frage ich mich, was wohl aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich sie nicht kennen gelernt hätte. Miley. Miley Stewart. Oder wie ich sie heutzutage nenne, Miley Truscott. Ich kann immer noch kaum fassen, wie unglaublich glücklich sie mich jeden Tag aufs Neue macht. Dafür nehme ich es sogar in Kauf, angeschossen zu werden, fast zu sterben und mit Narben der Zeit gezeichnet zu sein.

Ich betrete die Schule durch die beiden Flügeltüren am Haupteingang. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss grinsen. Ich streiche sanft mit meiner Hand durch die blonden Haare und biege in einen Seitengang ein, der mich fast augenblicklich in den neuen Flügel der Schule führt.

Die Grundschule in der Nähe hat Pleite gemacht und jetzt unterrichten wir sie hier. Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass ich wieder in meiner alten Schule unterrichte. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist jetzt sieben. Noch eine Stunde, bevor die Schüler eintreffen. Noch jede Menge Zeit.

Seit ich hier angefangen habe, komme ich jeden Tag eine Stunde zu früh. Ich weiß nicht, woran genau es liegt, dass ich diesen Tick entwickelt habe. Vielleicht will ich einfach nur schneller sein, als alle anderen. Meine Zeit genießen, die ich mühelos und ruhig verbringen kann.

Außerdem war ich schon immer ein Morgenmensch.

Mir kommt ein Gedanke.

Ich sehe mich schnell um, dann drehe ich wieder um und renne zurück durch den Gang. Ich steige eine Treppe hoch und komme schließlich vor einer Tür an, die mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ich schiebe die beiden großen Türen zur Aula auf und starre die vielen Sitzreihen hinunter.

Miley und ich.

Miley und ich sind zusammen gezogen. Gleich nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem allerletzten Hannah-Montana-Konzert. Ich konnte mich wochenlang nicht richtig bewegen und sie konnte nach meiner Verletzung einfach nicht mehr ohne mich leben. Ich habe ihr in dieser Zeit wohl mehr Angst gemacht, als sie zugeben will.

Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich hatte selbst das Gefühl, ich würde nie wieder richtig auf die Beine kommen. Ich habe mich ernsthaft gefragt, wieso ich immer noch am Leben bin und wieso ich nicht mit den Engeln im Himmel herum fliege. Ich war dem Tod schon so oft entronnen. Irgendwann müsste meine Zeit doch mal zu Ende sein.

Aber nichts dergleichen.

Wir wohnen jetzt ganz alleine in dem großen Haus der Stewarts. Der Flügel steht noch an Ort und Stelle, die alte Couch ist noch so grün wie eh und je und Mileys Zimmer wurde zu unserem Schlafzimmer umfunktioniert. Ich liebe es, in diesem Haus zu leben. Ich kann die Erinnerungen förmlich in mich aufsaugen. Robbie Ray ist freiwillig ausgezogen.

Manchmal, an meinen schwächeren Tagen, fühle ich mich schlecht, weil wir ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen haben. Aber wie gesagt, nur an meinen schwächeren. Eigentlich ist es mir ziemlich egal. Er ist ohnehin glücklicher in Tennessee.

Ich lasse meine Finger über die Lehnen der Sitze streifen und atme die so vertraue Luft ein. Ich habe diese Aula schon immer geliebt. Hier hat mein Leben immer seinen Lauf genommen. Ich grinse den schwarzen Flügel an und drücke ein paar Töne. Er wurde nie entfernt. Prof. Crown kümmert sich fast schon liebevoll um ihn. Er ist für ihn wie ein Kind. Was kein Wunder ist, immerhin hat er selbst ja keine richtigen Kinder. Auch wenn ich immer irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, zwischen ihm und Ms. Davis läuft irgendetwas.

Ich schwinge mich leichtfüßig auf die Bühne und grinse, als ich erkenne, was da vor mir auf dem Boden liegt. Ich gehe leicht in die Hocke und hebe es auf. Es ist das, was ich vor fast sechs Jahren brauchte, um ich selbst zu sein. Es ist eine dieser weißen Theatermasken. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch. Ich stand genau hier und habe gesungen.

Aber ich hatte Angst, erkannt zu werden. Ich konnte es nicht alleine.

Heute brauche ich sie nicht mehr. Heute muss ich mich nicht mehr verstecken. Heute kann ich ich selbst sein. Ich hole aus und werfe die Maske wie eine Frisbee. Sie fliegt davon. Sie fliegt davon, wie meine Angst. Die Angst ist mir vergangen. Miley hat sie mir genommen.

Miley. Miley ist schwanger.

Miley erwartet unser erstes Kind. Selbst jetzt, vier Monate später kann ich es kaum fassen. Ich werde Mutter... Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie süß sie ist, wenn sie sich den ganzen Tag beklagt, wie dick sie langsam aber sicher wird. Ich mag sie schlank und ich mag sie etwas pummeliger. Miley ist einfach immer perfekt. Ich kichere leise in mich hinein, als ich die Beine von der Bühne baumeln lasse.

Ich frage mich, was wir wohl bekommen. Ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen. Miley wollte es mir nicht verraten, was wirklich frustrierend ist. Ich kann mir nicht einmal überlegen, was ich dem Kleinen als erstes beibringen will. Skateboarden, Surfen, Fußball, Gitarre und Klavier spielen? Gott, so viele Sachen, die ich mit ihm oder ihr machen könnte.

Ich lehne mich zurück und seufze leise und zufrieden, als ich die Decke anstarre. Ich hab was aus meinem Leben gemacht. Seltsame Vorstellung, aus mir ist etwas geworden. Ich bin eine Grundschullehrerin. Ich unterrichte Mathe und Englisch, bringe den Kindern was bei. Na ja, oder zumindest versuche ich das. Ich meine, manche von diesen Kindern sind wirklich dumm wie Brot.

Tut mir ja Leid, aber es ist wirklich so. Einfach zum Verzweifeln. Aber man muss ja mit dem arbeiten, was man bekommt, nicht wahr? Ich bin sogar ein gutes Vorbild geworden. Ich rauche nicht, ich trinke nicht und Drogen hatte ich keine mehr seit dieser verhängnisvollen Woche, nachdem ich Miles betrogen hatte. Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie ich das nur jemals machen konnte...

Gott sei Dank hat sie mir verziehen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo ich heute wäre, wenn ich nicht wieder mit ihr zusammen gekommen wäre. Ich meine, ich wäre nicht angeschossen worden und wäre nicht schon wieder fast abgekratzt, aber damit muss man nun einmal leben, wenn man einen internationalen Pop-Star zur Freundin hat.

Ich hätte an diesem Tag in Frieden sterben können. Weil ich wusste, dass meiner Miley nichts mehr passieren konnte. Weil der Kerl die einzige Chance vergeigt hatte, die er überhaupt bei ihr bekam. Weil ich die einzige Kugel genommen hatte, die an diesem Tag gefallen war.

Ich wäre bereitwillig für sie gestorben. Ohne zu zögern.

„Lilly?", ich setze mich schnell wieder auf und ein breites Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich winke ihm zu und er grinst mich an. „Wie immer viel zu früh, wie ich sehe." Prof. Crown macht seinen Weg die Stufen des Mittelganges hinunter und kommt gleich vor mir zum Stehen.

„Jep. Sie kennen mich doch.", die meisten Lehrer duzen sich, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann meine ehemaligen Lehrer einfach nicht duzen. Das geht nicht. Aber sie verstehen das schon. Die meisten wollen wohl ohnehin nicht, dass ich mich zu sehr mit ihnen abgebe. Alte Vorurteile, ihr wisst schon. Meine nicht ganz weiße Weste.

„Na kommen Sie. Es ist nicht gesund, hier unten zu lange zu bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass Sie vereinsamen.", er bedeutet mir, ihm zu folgen und ich schwinge mich von der Bühne. Ich vereinsame schon nicht, Professor. Machen Sie sich da Mal keine Sorgen. „Außerdem hat Rose eine Überraschung für Sie."

Eine Überraschung, eh? Na jetzt kommt's.

„Was für eine Art von Überraschung, Professor?", er zwinkert mir nur zu und winkt mich mit seiner großen Hand weiter. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und stecke meine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Ich sehe auf meine Armbanduhr. 7:30 Uhr. „Aber beeilen Sie sich. Ich muss in einer Viertelstunde in meiner Klasse sitzen." Er kichert und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Sorgen über die Zeit machen, Lilly. Sie haben doch noch jede Menge vor sich.", das dachte ich auch, bevor ich angeschossen wurde. Die fünf Jahre gingen vorbei wie im Flug. So viel ist seitdem passiert. „Außerdem dauert es wirklich nicht lange. Wir haben uns nur gedacht, jetzt wo Ihre Frau bald ein Kind erwartet, könnten Sie Verwendung dafür finden."

Oh toll, Babyzubehör.

„Ich bin sicher, Miles wird sich sehr freuen.", Mal sehen, was das für ein Teil ist. Das muss ich auch erst einmal in meinen Wagen rein bekommen. Ich seufze leise und resigniert, zwinge mich aber zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, als Prof. Crown mir einen kleinen Blick von der Seite zu wirft.

„Okay. Es ist im Lehrerzimmer und ich schwöre Ihnen, es war wirklich nicht einfach, da ran zu kommen. Also freuen Sie sich doch wenigstens ein bisschen, ja? Das ist ein Geschenk der Lehrerschaft an Sie und ein wirklich verspätetes Dankeschön von Rose, weil Sie ihr schon so oft ausgeholfen haben.", ich musste mehr als nur einmal ihren komischen Klavierspieler ersetzen. Dafür verdiene ich wirklich ein Geschenk.

Gott sei Dank musste ich nie wieder in einem ihrer Stücke mitspielen.

Prof. Crown stößt gelassen die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf und zieht mich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken mit sich in den alten, überfüllten Raum. Ich sehe mich um, dann fällt mein Blick auf Ms. Davis und Mr. Corelli, die mir freundlich zu grinsen. Dann wandern meine Augen zu einem winzigen, schwarz lackierten Ding. Etwas, was peinlich genau wie ein Klavier aussieht, aber viel kleiner.

Ms. Davis tritt vor und nimmt mich am Arm. Sie bugsiert mich hin zu dem winzigen Teil, weil meine Beine gerade zu Säulen geworden sind. „Wir haben uns überlegt, wo Sie beide musikalisch doch so begabt sind und Ihre Frau in der Musikbranche tätig ist... Wird Ihr Kind sicherlich einiges von ihrem Talent geerbt haben.", ich starre den kleinen Miniaturflügel an.

„Uhm... funktioniert der?", ich finde mich am Rande der Sprachlosigkeit und gehe leicht in die Hocke, hebe den kleinen Deckel an und besehe mir die Tasten, die für Kinderfinger genau passend sind. Die drei Lehrer lachen leicht auf, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht auslachen.

„Natürlich funktioniert der, Lilly. Na los, probieren Sie ihn aus.", meine Finger sind nicht einmal zu groß für den kleinen Flügel, als ich sie darüber gleiten lasse. Eine Kindermelodie ertönt und erfüllt den Raum mit hellen Tönen. Natürlich ist das nichts im Vergleich zu einem richtigen Klavier, aber für das bloße Lernen ist er perfekt.

Ich wende mich an die drei einzigen Lehrer, die mich hier mögen. Ausgenommen natürlich der anderen Lehrer aus der Grundschule. „Vielen Dank, Miley wird außer sich sein. Ich weiß, dass sie schon seit Längerem darüber nachdenkt, dem Kleinen einen eigenen zu kaufen. Wollen wir doch erstmal sehen, wie er sich hier so schlägt. Oder sie."

Meine drei Freunde grinsen mir zu.

•◘○

Miley Truscott gähnte in ihre Hand, als sie ein paar Akten auf dem Tisch hin und her schob. Sie rollte mit den Augen, als sie feststellte, dass sie noch über eine halbe Stunde hier sitzen und nichts tun musste. Sie hatte bereits alle Bewerber und Demos durch gehört und wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie nach Hause zu ihrer Lilly gehen konnte.

Verändert hatte sie sich in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht wirklich. Ihre Haare waren etwas kürzer aber immer noch so lockig wie sonst. Sie sah vielleicht etwas erwachsener und vernünftiger aus, aber in ihrem Inneren schlug immer noch das gleiche kleine, verliebte und mädchenhafte Herz.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein gerahmtes Foto von Lilly, wie sie mit ihrem und Mileys Vater beim Angeln dasaß und lächelte. Ihre Haare unter einem Anglerhut verschwunden und ihre Brille etwas schief auf der Nase, hielt sie einen großen Fisch in die Luft. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich bei diesem Anblick auf Mileys Gesicht und sie überlegte für einige Sekunden, ob sie Lillys Handy anrufen sollte.

Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Nur noch eine halbe Stunde und eine Autofahrt trennten sie von ihrem lang ersehnten Feierabend. Ihre persönliche Assistentin sah mindestens genauso gelangweilt aus wie Miley, auch wenn sie Akten durch ging und sich hin und wieder Notizen machte. Die ehemalige Pop-Prinzessin war mehr als froh, dass sie diese Arbeit nicht selbst erledigen musste.

Sie hatte sich eine kleine, eigene Plattenfirma aufgebaut. Ihr Vater war ebenfalls teilweise hier tätig. Er reichte hin und wieder Songtexte ein. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich arbeiten musste – er hatte in seinen Tagen als Country-Sänger genug Geld verdient – hatte er Spaß daran, nebenbei noch etwas Abwechslung zu bekommen, die ihm seine Tochter gerne geben wollte. Denn Miley war ihm mehr als dankbar. Er schrieb immer noch die besten Texte.

Miley starrte ihre Armbanduhr an. Die Zeit schien nur noch langsamer zu gehen, jetzt da sie wusste, dass Miley es eilig hatte, zu verschwinden. Der Zeiger tickte gemächlich zur nächsten Minute und die Brünette stöhnte frustriert. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ein heiliger Einfall, der so banal war, dass sie sich selbst dumm vor kam, weil er ihr nicht eher eingefallen war.

Sie war die Chefin dieser Firma. Sie allein hatte das Sagen über alles. Sie konnte eher Feierabend machen, wenn sie das wollte. Ein kleines, zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie räumte ein paar Sachen zusammen und in ihre Tasche, bevor sie aufstand und ihren Schreibtisch umrundete.

„Ich gehe heute früher, Shirly. Sie können auch gehen, wenn Sie damit fertig sind. Und arbeiten Sie nicht zu lange, ja?", sie schenkte ihrer Sekretärin ein ehrliches Lächeln, was sie mindestens genauso breit erwiderte. Sie und Shirly hatten sich schon immer blendend verstanden. Aber sie verstand sich sowieso mit all ihren Angestellten.

„Haben Sie noch einen schönen Abend, Mrs. Truscott.", Miley winkte der Frau und verschwand schnell zum Fahrstuhl. Sie wollte nicht, dass Shirly etwas mitbekam. Aber immer, wenn sie diesen Namen hörte und er in ihre Richtung adressiert war, ließ es ihr einen kleinen, kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Diese kleine Tatsache machte ihr jedes Mal wieder peinlich klar, dass sie mit Lilly verheiratet war. _Verheiratet_.

Fröhlich summend sprang Miley die vorderen Stufen vor ihrem Gebäude hinunter und lächelte dem Hausmeister zu, der ihr winkte. Die Sonne stand noch so wie immer am Himmel und beleuchtete den Parkplatz. Sie war so mit dem Himmel beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie jemand an ihrem Auto lehnte und offenbar auf sie gewartet hatte.

Erst, als sie noch etwa sechs Meter entfernt war, bemerkte sie es und ihr Lächeln wurde – falls möglich – noch breiter und sie rannte auf die grinsende Person zu.

Sie warf sich in Lillys Arme und drückte sich fest gegen ihre Frau, gab ihr einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss und ließ sich dann von der Skaterin herum wirbeln. In der Tat schien sie hierher geskatet zu sein, denn ihr Auto war nirgends zu sehen und zum Gehen war es zu weit.

„Was machst du hier?", Miley murmelte es nur in Lillys Nacken und achtete nicht darauf, dass die Surferin stehen geblieben war und sie sanft abgesetzt hatte. Lilly hatte jedwede hastige Bewegungen unterlassen, seit sie ein Kind erwarteten. Ihr Arzt hatte ihnen gesagt, dass eine Schwangerschaft nach dieser neuen Methode vielleicht ein paar mehr Turbulenzen machen könnte und dass sie deswegen extra vorsichtig sein mussten.

Und das war Lilly die letzten vier Monate gewesen. Sie hatte sich zurück genommen, Miley umsorgt und sie nur mit Samthandschuhen angefasst und die Schwangerschaft schien mehr als perfekt zu verlaufen. Und es gab nichts, was Miley auf der ganzen Welt hätte glücklicher machen können.

„Ich wollte dich nur abholen. Du bist früh heute. Es ist doch alles okay mit der Firma, oder?", von dem, was Miley gehört hatte, war Lilly eine ganz hervorragende Lehrerin. Die Schüler liebten sie und die anderen Lehrer kamen gut mit ihr aus. Miley hatte nichts anderes von ihrer Lilly erwartet.

Geistesabwesend fuhr Miley mit ihrer Hand über Lillys linke Schulter und über die Stelle, an der die Schussverletzung und die lange, spitze Narbe sich befand. Miley hatte sich dieses Stück Haut sehr genau eingeprägt und Lilly dort mehr als nur ein Mal verwöhnt.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sie sah, diese harte Wahrheit, wollte sie Lilly umarmen und sie nie wieder loslassen, sie nie wieder aus ihrem Haus lassen, sie für immer ganz nah bei sich behalten. Diese Stunden der Ungewissheit, ob Lilly leben würde oder sterben... der Schmerz saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen. Der Gedanke, Lilly vielleicht endgültig zu verlieren.

„Klar ist alles okay... ich hatte bloß keine Lust mehr.", Lilly lachte laut auf und strich sanft durch Mileys Haar, starrte jetzt selbst in den Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in ihren türkisen Augen und der Sturm in ihren Untiefen erinnerte Miley wie so oft an einen Himmel.

„So einfach geht das, was? Miles hat keine Lust mehr, also haut sie einfach ab. Ziemlich unfair deinen Angestellten gegenüber, die ihren Arbeitszeiten folgen müssen.", Lilly löste sich von ihr, zwinkerte, und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Autoschlüssel aus, den Miley ihr mehr als willig in die Hand drückte. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, zu fahren.

„Was glaubst du, wieso ich meine eigene Firma gegründet habe. Damit ich dann gehen kann, wann auch immer ich will, um mit meiner Frau einen schönen Nachmittag zu genießen.", das verträumte Lächeln auf Lillys Gesicht erzeugte einen ähnlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem eigenen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mich deine Frau nennst.", Miley kicherte.

„Was soll ich sagen, es ist nunmal die Wahrheit und ändern kann ich es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Das Beste ist immer noch, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, egal wie sehr sie schmerzt.", die Blondine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und setzte rückwärts aus der Parklücke, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hause machten. „Wieso holst du mich überhaupt ab?"

„Mir war einfach danach. Kann ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr vorbei schauen, um dir eine kleine Freude zu machen?", sie wirkte sichtlich entrüstet, aber die Brünette schob es auf Lillys gute Schauspielerei, sie konnte sich nicht wirklich angegriffen fühlen.

„Mir eine Freude machen? Womit denn?", jetzt wirkte die Blondine tatsächlich empört und Miley musste kichern, als sie Lillys Miene sah. Es war jetzt vollkommen klar, dass sie das Ganze nur vor spielte, denn offenbar hatte sie große Probleme damit, nicht gleich los zu lachen.

„Ach Miles, womit wohl? Mit meiner Präsenz und meiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit natürlich. Also wirklich, jetzt bin ich wirklich verletzt. Wenn mein Kind da ist, werde ich es nehmen und davon rennen. Und zwar ganz weit weg, weil du mich jetzt in diesem Moment so tief gekränkt hast.", Lilly nickte betonend, wie um ihrem Vortrag noch ein gewisses Maß an Glaubwürdigkeit zu verschaffen, aber die ehemalige Pop-Prinzessin hatte eine Idee.

Sie lehnte sich nah an Lillys Ohr und flüsterte. So leise, dass es über das Rumoren des Motors fast nicht zu hören war. „_Das tut mir Leid, Lil. Gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, womit ich es wieder gut machen könnte? Vielleicht... irgendeine Tätigkeit... um meine unendlichen Schuldgefühle zu zeigen_?", eine Hand glitt sanft Lillys mit Jeans bekleidetes Bein entlang und Miley konnte genau hören, wie Lilly die Luft im Hals stecken blieb.

Sie schickte Miley einen schnellen, kurzen Blick von der Seite, dann antwortete sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Na ja... da wäre bestimmt das eine oder andere... was du tun könntest.", die Hand war jetzt gefährlich nah an Lillys Mitte und die Brünette konnte fühlen, wie Lilly leicht erzitterte. Sie machte einen kleinen Satz und das Auto machte einen kleinen Schlänker, als Mileys Finger einmal hart gegen sie drückten. „Gott, Miles. Nicht hier!"

Miley kicherte mädchenhaft, dann küsste sie Lillys Wange und zog sich auf ihren Platz zurück, während Lilly offenbar versuchte, ihre Fassung zurück zu erlangen. Die Wangen der Surferin waren leicht gerötet und an ihrem Kiefer zuckte ein Muskel. Ihre Fingerknöchel am Lenkrad wurden weiß.

„Okay... wenn wir Zuhause sind, dann kannst du was erleben...", die Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Satzes wurde sehr stark beeinträchtigt, weil die Blonde bei ihm grinste und ihre Augen aufleuchteten und Miley konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, was Lilly da im Sinn hatte.

„Was auch immer du sagst, Lil. Was auch immer du sagst.", die Skaterin gluckste, dann bog sie in die Straße ein, die zu ihrem gemeinsamen Haus führte. Nicht mehr lange und dann würde dieses Haus nicht mehr nur ihnen beiden, sondern auch einem kleinen Kind gehören.

•◘○

Ich bin offiziell die absolut glücklichste Frau, die jemals gelebt hat und jemals leben wird. Ich seufze zufrieden, als ich meinen Arm noch etwas fester um meine Frau schlinge und geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch streiche. Nur noch fünf Monate, dann habe ich eine kleine Miley, um die ich mich kümmern kann. Oder einen Jungen, der trotzdem genauso wunderbar sein wird, wie seine Mutter.

Ich ziehe mit meiner Nase eine kleine Linie auf Mileys Nacken und kann mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie ist weg gedöst nach unserem kleinen Kampf und schlummert jetzt ruhig und gelassen in meiner Umarmung. Ich würde sie am liebsten immer so halten. So nah an meinem Herzen. Und ich werde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Das kann sie vergessen.

Ich habe es nicht einmal geschafft, ihr den kleinen Kinderflügel zu zeigen, den die anderen uns geschenkt haben. Sie wird sich so freuen. Ich hoffe, unser Kind erbt ihre musikalischen Talente oder zumindest ihr Aussehen. Meinetwegen kann es auch meine unglaubliche Begabung für das Skateboarden erben... Hauptsache es ist gesund und wohl auf. Das ist das Wichtigste.

„Wehe du fängst an, unser Kind mehr zu lieben, als mich.", Mileys müde Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ich werde niemanden jemals mehr lieben als sie. Auch wenn unser Baby bestimmt nah heran kommt.

„Wirst du jetzt etwas eifersüchtig? Keine Sorge, ich werde bestimmt nicht aufhören, dich zu verwöhnen und für dich zu sorgen, nur weil ich dann auch noch ein kleines Kind hab, um dass ich mich kümmern muss. Du bist und bleibst meine Nummer 1.", langsam aber sicher sollte ihr das vielleicht klar werden. Immerhin sind wir schon über fünf Jahre zusammen und verheiratet.

„Okay, dann ist ja gut. Und wo wir gerade von verwöhnen sprechen...", sie dreht sich in meinen Armen um und schmiegt sich gegen meine nackte Brust, seufzt zufrieden. Ihr Finger fährt über meine Schusswunde und ihr Blick wird traurig. „Elender Mistkerl."

Ich küsse umsichtig ihre Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist alles vorbei. Ich bin verheilt und mir wird nichts mehr passieren. Ich habe genug Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen in meinen Leben gesammelt. Mehr brauche ich wirklich nicht.", Tränen schießen in ihre Augen und sie schmiegt ihren Kopf unter mein Kinn und krallt ihre Finger in meinen Rücken.

„Gott, ich hatte ja solche Angst.", ich streiche ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß, Miles. Ich weiß, aber jetzt ist alles okay. Wir kriegen unser erstes Kind, haben geregelte Jobs, deine Firma läuft mehr als gut und Jackson hat auch endlich eine Frau gefunden, die sich mit ihm abgeben kann. Und Ollies Frau ist auch endlich schwanger, er hat es auch geschafft. Also hör bitte auf zu weinen.", jetzt kichert sie leise und es hört sich verschnupft an.

„Stimmt, endlich ist gut. Jenny versucht jetzt doch schon seit über zwei Monaten, schwanger zu werden. Wann hast du die gute Nachricht denn erhalten?", sie wischt sich über die Augen, aber ihr Lächeln sieht immer noch ein bisschen zerbrochen aus. Also küsse ich sie.

„Heute Morgen. Er hat extra bis zur Mittagspause gewartet und ich sage dir, ich habe ihn nie glücklicher gehört. Ich hoffe nur sein Balg verdirbt unser Baby nicht. Dann müsste ich Mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen.", Mileys linke Hand fährt über meinen rechten Arm und sie verschränkt unsere Finger ineinander. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was bei den beiden heraus kommt."

„Gott sei Dank ist ihr Baby nicht so weit von unserem entfernt. Nur vier Monate. Da hat unser Kleines gleich einen lieben Spielkameraden.", jetzt sieht sie tatsächlich wieder glücklich aus und mein Herz – was von einer kalten Hand umschlossen wurde, als sie anfing zu weinen – entspannt sich wieder. „Ollie wird es sicher gut erziehen, meinst du nicht auch? Er ist bestimmt ein guter Vater."

„Du weißt doch, wie sehr er sich darauf freut.", ich gähne leise und drehe mich auf den Rücken. Miley legt ihren Kopf auf meine angeschlagene Schulter, aber komischerweise ist der Druck auf ihr nicht einmal besonders schmerzhaft. Im Gegenteil, es ist angenehm, sie so nah bei mir und meiner Verletzung zu wissen. „Daddy freut sich auch schon wie verrückt, endlich Großvater zu werden. Ich glaube, er liebt dich jetzt sogar mehr als mich, weil du unser Kind bekommst."

Miley kichert ungläubig. „Klar tut er das, ich bin ja auch diejenige, die deswegen fett wird. Da kann ich auch ruhig ein bisschen Zuspruch für bekommen.", ich setze zu einer Antwort an, aber sie redet einfach weiter. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du liebst mich auch, wenn ich ein bisschen dicker bin. Aber warte nur noch ein paar Monate, dann bin ich eine verdammte Kuh!" Sie ächzt ungehalten und schlingt ihren Arm um meinen Bauch. Ich gluckse.

„Ach Quatsch. Du wirst keine Kuh. Du bist schwanger, Miles. Es ist ganz natürlich, da etwas zuzunehmen. Du kannst hinterher ja auch wieder abnehmen. Ich helfe dir auch dabei, ich werd dein Personal Trainer.", da könnten mir ein paar angenehme Gedanken kommen.

„Ändern kann und will ich es jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr. Das ist alles deine Schuld. Ich mache dich dafür verantwortlich, nur damit du es weißt. Es ist alles deine Schuld, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", sie grummelt leise und setzt sich auf, schaut mir direkt in die Augen. „Und ich werde dich den Rest deines elenden Lebens daran erinnern." Ein süßes, unschuldiges Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihre Lippen und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Drama-Queen.", ich mache eine Bla-Bla-Bewegung mit meiner Hand und sie schlägt meine rechte Schulter leicht mit der Faust. „Und jetzt misshandelst du mich auch noch. Wo soll das nur enden, Miles. Du hast doch gerade erst wieder gut gemacht, dass du im Auto so gemein zu mir warst. Willst du etwa schon wieder etwas anzetteln?"

„Es geht nicht immer nur um Sex, Mrs. Truscott.", sie schwingt ein Bein über meinen Bauch und schaut auf mich herab. Ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel. Ihre Haut verbrennt fast meine Finger. Ich grinse sie verschmitzt an.

„Und worauf wollten Sie dann hinaus, Mrs. Truscott?", Gott, ich liebe es, dass sie meinen Namen angenommen hat. Es ist irgendwie so, als wäre sie... als wäre sie meins, nur weil sie jetzt meinen Namen trägt. Sie lächelt jetzt breit. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Das gilt es noch herauszufinden, nicht wahr? Das hier ist schließlich unser Leben, wir können mit ihm machen, was wir wollen.", ich nicke und sie fährt leicht über meine Wange, meine Nase, meine Haare, mein Kinn. „Na sowas, hast du gar nichts zu sagen?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin rundum glücklich und stimme mit dir in allem überein.", jetzt sieht sie wirklich verwirrt aus. Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und ihr Zeigefinger fährt über meinen Hals, mein Brustbein, meinen Bauch. Ihre Berührungen hinterlassen eine heiße Spur. Ihr Blick wird verschwommen. „Was ist? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin bloß manchmal erstaunt, was aus dir geworden ist. Du warst mal so unnahbar und gefährlich. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich zähmen konnte und du dich nicht mehr prügelst und all diese schrecklichen Dinge tust. Trotzdem... es ist seltsam.", ich rubbele sanft über ihre Beine.

„Ach, du kennst doch den Spruch, Miles.", sie starrt mich nur an und schüttelt dann mit dem Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was? Dieser Satz, den George Eliot mal gesagt hat.", sie legt ihre Stirn in Falten und rümpft ihre süße, kleine Nase. Sie ist so wunderbar.

„Wer ist George Eliot?", ich rolle mit den Augen, dann zwicke ich sie sanft in den rechten Oberschenkel. „Ouch! Komm schon, sag es mir doch einfach. Was hat dieser Kerl gesagt, was so unglaublich wichtig ist?", ich hebe eine Hand und streiche meinerseits über ihre Wange.

„Du hast mich gerettet, Miles. George Eliot ist der Künstlername von Mary Ann Evans. Eine englische Romanautorin. Und diese kluge Frau hat etwas ganz Wichtiges gesagt.", sie nickt wild und will, dass ich fortfahre. Sie war immer schon ungeduldig.

Ich liebe dich, Miles. Und ich werde dich immer lieben. Für immer und ewig.

„_**Es ist nie zu spät, das zu werden, was man hätte sein können."**_


End file.
